


Hindsight

by Salvasti



Series: A Persistent Memory [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU SilMil, F/F, Language x a lot, Reinako, Violence, ladies getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 211,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvasti/pseuds/Salvasti
Summary: Sent to collect the Princesses that would make up Serenity's guard, Minako gets far more than she could ever bargain for.   As also seen on fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking a traditional view of everything that I’ve read and what most agree on, and completely doing a reverse on it. This is a work in progress, as I get happy with each chapter it’ll be added. I do promise to not abandon this, for anyone else out there that gets started on a really good story only to find out it was last updated like… six years ago.
> 
> Standard disclaimer. I own nothing save the depraved and devious thoughts in my head, though I also own my car. The rest belongs to who it belongs to.

The road I walk is paved in gold  
To glorify my platinum soul.  
-Innerpartysystem, “Don’t Stop”

 

* * *

_ Hindsight.  Recognition of the realities, possibilities, or requirements of a situation, event, decision, etc., after its occurrence. _

In hindsight it should have been a lot easier than what it turned out to be.  Sure there had been some leeway given for doubt and the unknown; it was a war zone after all and chaos generally ruled that supreme.  But it was supposed to have been easy, easy enough that despite the conflict that had invaded the planet to its seemingly very core, she could step in, collect her charge, and they would be off in a matter of days.

There was a reason why they called it hindsight though, and even the best of them, her best for that matter, simply could not plan for every single possibility.  Contingency plans aside, an active imagination that would serve well in the face of any obstacle, she had not and could not know everything. She could not know what would happen; she could guess and hope and dream, but it was impossible to know exactly for sure.  Until it happened.

Her confidence was abound; it had every single right to be for who she was.  She did not allow for deviances from her course of action, did not allow for the what-ifs that could plague any mission, did not allow for the one thing to happen that she should have known, should have guessed, should have felt given who she was… would happen.

She should have known she would fall in love.

She should have known she would find her soulmate.

She should have known and naturally she did not.  And it naturally blindsided her once she did. And it naturally made her rebel.  And it naturally made her doubt, call into question her orders, her mission, her honor.  It turned her world upside down, twisted it inside out, spun it counter to its normal rotation on its axis, and completely rebuilt the sum of her existence.

Hindsight, as they called it, was a bitch.

* * *

From the outside, the planet looked like blood.  A hue of such crimson she almost pondered for a moment what was more real, the view of the orb that they were approaching or what flowed through her veins.  It was not a long to live muse however, for the color changed to something more metallic the closer they got to breaking the atmosphere. A rusty shade now, like metal left to the whims of the rain.  As the small courier ship made motion to land so she could disembark, her gaze closed to consider the mission.

She was to find the Princess of Mars, a Priestess apparently, and secure her back to the Moon.  From there, she would begin her training, just as the others had from Mercury and Jupiter respectively.  This one was the last, to form the four that serve as the Princess’ inner guard. The four of them would train long and hard together, becoming a cohesive unit.  The Princess’ protectors and guardians, it figured only that only royalty could serve to such an honor guard, that only royalty could be so befitting of such rank and prestige.

That was the short of it, she did not need to recall what the Queen had said word for word as though she was a simpleton, and therefore did not dwell on it. She knew what she had to do, and a pretty good idea of how she was going to go about it.  Instead, her thoughts were on calming down her stomach which was still not a fan of planetary travel, no matter how many trips she had been on. For as much travel as she did, one would expect that she still made it home, to her own planet, at least on occasion.  Those that assumed such a notion were wrong, so very, very wrong.

She had a duty, first and foremost.  She missed her home, missed the sights, the sounds, her family even more than that… but the mission came first.  That was her duty and oath, and by Venus, she would not falter in such regards. A deep breath in and another out as she felt the shuttle land with a rocky jerk, further testing her resolve.  Hands tightened on the seat’s arms, she didn’t have to look and couldn’t at the moment given that her eyes were closed, but she knew that under her white leather gloves her grip was a pale knuckled sort.

Flying was for the birds; they probably had more grace than even a Mercurian speeder.  Swallowing back a feeling of queasiness her cerulean gaze opened anew. There was no time like the present and thus out of the chair she went, undoing the webbing that allowed her to keep her seat when leaving and entering atmospheres.  Her hand had already slung her pack over her shoulder, was already strapping her helmet on when the pilot called back to her over the roar of the engines that had barely slowed down to allow her off.

“We’ll see you at the pick up spot in a fortnight!  Be careful out there Commander, this place is a war zone!”

She gave her acknowledgement with a grin and her fingers rising to an eye, parting to form the letter “V,” before she pulled her pack on better across her shoulders once her helmet was situated.  Never far from her side her hands resettled her sword belt at her waist, brushing against the hilt of her falchion, before she quickly exited the craft. They had a short enough window to land; such a planet of barbarians would probably love to capture a Lunar vessel even if they didn’t understand the technology behind it.

No, they would probably torch it as spoils of war to their God or whoever it was they were fighting for, since it did bear an effigy of the Queen’s mark proudly on the vessel’s surface.  Her strides were quick, getting away from the ship before she turned to watch it take back off again. The roar of the engines sent the wind sharply picking up, snapping her cloak behind her like a banner.  It would have done the same to her long blonde hair had it not been pulled back and carefully tucked up into her helmet. But it didn’t save the plume from being sent every which way. Impractical as it was to wear a helmet that allowed for anything to be caught on it, her’s had such a plume to identify her standing, as if the rest of her attire would fail to do so.

She ignored the snapping of fabric, watching to make sure some Martian barbarian didn’t knock it from the sky before she turned her back to it.  If she stared at it any longer, someone would accuse her of attachment. Or maybe that she didn’t want to be here. Once the craft was well off it was just the hot breeze that tugged at her garments instead, something far easier to deal with ultimately.  The heat was lacking mercy, promising her that if it was not for the fact her armor was crafted of Venusian alloys and meant to be lightweight, she would bake within minutes and die of heat exhaustion soon after. As it were, she could already feel the thin beads of sweat beginning to form; the craft was temperature controlled.

No time at all like the present, she checked her bearings with a compass she pulled from a pouch opposite of her sheathed falchion.  That its point spun a few times concerned her distantly but not enough to give her pause since it settled soon enough. All she had to hope for now was that the information she received was correct, that this Priestess was truly in the location said to be.  It was then a matter of collecting her, and making their way to the pick up spot, one of the few bastions that remained ultimately neutral to the planet’s seemingly never ending conflict. A place that still had transporters flying out and arriving, though they were lessening as the months slipped by.  The price of boarding such an escape only grew ever skyward, a real life example of supply and demand at work. The cost though she did not worry about; she had an official writ of travel from the Queen that the massive majority of transports would jump at the chance for payment from such an official.

Her hand raised to shield her eyes, gazing off in the distance the reports said to go.  That it was almost a slight frown that overtook her face could have been for anything. Lowering her hand she shook her head lightly, putting the compass away before she began walking.  It gave her the chance to adjust her gear as she went, making sure that her falchion was in easy reach, her pack would not kill her back, and her cloak; despite being worn in the oppressive heat, would not get in the way if she had to fight.

By her estimation she should arrive before the real heat of the day overtook the planet.  A good thing that, for even if her armor wasn’t so finely crafted, even if her garments weren’t light in color and weight to help ward off the heat, the heat would leave her for dead.  That was the heat of the day, it was far worse at night. Then the temperatures dipped to such an extreme she’d wish she wore a lot more than just the white leather, the bits and pieces of armor, her cloak, even the stupid helmet that despite looking ceremonial, protected against blows just enough that she wore it.

This was all assuming that the Priestess hadn’t moved camp.  This was all assuming that she did not get waylaid by the roving armies that engulfed most of the planet’s surface.

This was indeed, all assuming.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I’m prepared to  
Fight and defend you  
I’ll never doubt you  
A ribbon tied to  
-Sleigh Bells, “Never Say Die”

* * *

It did not make sense to her why it was so hot, just that it was.  It wasn’t like Mars was any closer to the sun than Venus was, yet the red planet was positively stifling with heat.  Perhaps it had something to do with its proximity to Jupiter, but she didn’t know. Science was not her strong suit, she had basic understandings of a lot of things but that didn’t mean that she could outright attest as to why it was miserable out here.  Just that she could complain about it and the assignment if she really wanted to be bitchy about anything.

Her gaze caught sight of one of the two moons that claimed the planet, or perhaps that the planet claimed them ultimately.  Which one was it, she couldn’t rightly say. She wasn’t a native, she was going to stick out as it were, and her geography knowledge was probably only barely above that of science.  She was more concerned about picking out possible ambush points than to know that Olympus Mons was steadily growing in the distance.

Of course she didn’t have to be a native to know the name of that particular peak; it was a massive landmark for the entire planet.  The report said that the Priestess was in that direction, and that the pick up point was near the opposite way. Of course that was how it always worked, you couldn’t have a linear path of travel to make it easier.  Instead you had to stop along the way, you had to backtrack, you had to go completely out of your way. There was no such thing as a straight route, no matter how great that would be.

Her route though had been thankfully free of most outside obstacles.  Sure there were still the rocks to contend with, the sand, and the overall effect of the weather but she endured it silently enough.  Her boots; the same treated white leather as her gloves and sword belt, handled the terrain well enough. She was not one to normally care for boots, having far more a preference for the sandals she wore at home or even on the Moon.  Maybe though it was better to call the Moon home, since home itself, her planet, was turning into a second thought after a while. An afterthought of saying that was where she hailed from. Important, but not really that important.

Over an outcropping of rocks, she wound her way down into what would possibly be a valley.  Her gaze darted from side to side, as well as before her, wary for the possible ambush. It was a perfect strategic place to hold one, as anyone down where she was at would be at the mercy of an attack from both sides.  With nowhere to run save straight ahead or to turn tail, by the time it would happen the prey would be dead. She wore a grimace well, knowing that by walking here she was symbolizing the prey. At best, all she could hope for was that there was no one actively here.

And so she went, cautiously but quickly enough she made her way through the growing canyon.  Fuck this was going to be something else if it turned out to be a dead end was a constant enough thought, the sides were growing further and further shear that scaling them would be near impossible, even if she had brought rope with her.  The sides were growing taller she promptly realized, the ground was sloping further down. It would take her hours to backtrack if she was forced to. 

Booted feet slowed for a moment, then to a pause, then a stop.  Was this even the right way? A cartographer could make their living and that of their next ten descendants for a detailed map of this system.  Hell, just of this area alone. Maybe just around this turn. If there was nothing there, she’d grudgingly admit to taking the wrong path and turn around.  Settled to her resolve, her hand reached to touch upon the side of the rock as she approached, using it for balance as she carefully stepped around…

Right in the point of a spear that was levied directly at her face.

Her eyes widened out of habit when so faced with death directly.  Especially when you could be so up close and personal with it. Short of a sword at her back…

No wait.  There was one now there, she could feel it before it moved up, skirting the length of her cloak and pack, to rest its remarkable cool surface to that of her neck.  Another blade she felt; possibly from the same person, this one’s point dug just enough to be felt under the leather at her shoulder blade of her right arm. She would give them that, they knew where to place their weapons.  If the spear to the face did not kill her, then the blade to her arm would incapacitate her, given that she was right handed and would need to cross draw her falchion. The one at her neck would sever an artery, and just like that she could bleed out.

Fuck.

Fuck indeed.

If this was not the Priestess’ camp, she was possibly in for it.  Slowly her arms rose, feeling the bite of the blades at her body and a look down the spear point, before they relaxed when the grizzled looking man in front of her; dark of hair with a scraggly beard that she would put at middle age yet skilled, took the gesture for one of surrender.  Palms outward to him, she took in a slow breath, calming herself and giving both that had her at their mercy a moment to relax before she spoke.

“I mean you no harm.  I’m seeking a Priestess and have no grief with you.”  Her voice was soft, lilting, yet commanding. It was alluring, speaking of her heritage, her upbringing.  She was cultured through and through, calmly speaking even if this was not where she particularly cared to be.  As she spoke she was afforded the opportunity to take in a look beyond the one with the spear, though she did note him.  Blackened mail with plate, dark garments worn under that. They were either black or blood red, or they could have just been that dirty too.  The man did not look too dirty though, save for the beard, but it gave him character that oddly was complementary to him.

He wore no helmet, his hair was cut short in the style of a military one which caused her heart to sink just a bit at the realization.  A belt at his waist bore a short sword, with the hilt of a two handed one peeking over his shoulder. Beyond him looked to be a small camp, set deep enough in the canyon that unless they had look outs, they too would be at the mercy of an ambush, equally from above.

What drew her attention though was movement, neither figure; the man or the unknown at her back, did not move, nor did they so much indicate they understood her language, but something had moved.  She had chosen to speak in the more common tongue in hopes that the barbarians before her understood that because she didn’t know Martian for shit. It was not her primary language, nor was it her native Venusian.  The movement was quick, she could not make it out, before it vanished behind the man in front of her.

They still made no move with their weapons, prompting her to open her mouth again when the voice at her back spoke, belonging to a male.  “So says every other spy that we kill.” The point was emphasised with a press of the sword to her neck. It hadn’t broken skin yet, but it was truly testing the resiliency that she possessed.  She was growing tired of this already, her mind quickly racking itself for a way out of the situation she was in.

“Wait.  Let her … speak.”

The movement that had been playing with her peripheral vision moved out from behind the man with a spear.  The figure emerged, and with it, commanded her attention. A woman, dressed in loose pants and thick boots, a flowing shirt that was certainly flattering to the female body all covered by a hooded, though open, robe of black and lined with red.  The figure was nice yes; she appreciated beauty because fuck, that’s who she was. The embodiment of Love and Beauty.

But the eyes are what captured her attention first and foremost.  Calling them amethyst did not do them justice, for they were deeper than that.  Violet was far too common, as was just a simple purple. They were like the night sky personified, the clouds before a heavy storm.  They were enchanting, dazzling, piercing and intelligent. They fit perfectly to the face of surprisingly pale skin, contrasting the messy bangs of darkness that was her hair, covered by the hood she wore.

She was speechless.

Fuck, was she ever.

She said not a word.  She missed everything that transpired from the moment her gaze met with the woman’s own.  She missed everything from that moment forward, lost and transfixed, wondering why the woman would scowl so, why would she be angry when she was so beautiful… such perfection given flesh…

“Kill her.”

The words snapped her out of her reverie, watching in almost slow motion as the spear was drawn back to be thrust forward, as the sword left her neck to come back with a kiss of steel and flesh.  She turned quickly, presenting both only her profile; a smaller target to hit even though it was pointless to given that she was trapped. Her hands went out to both, the universal gesture to stop as her voice rang out the same, “Stop!”

It seemed to both amuse and anger the woman further, but it stayed the blades from her body.  “Why should they stop to kill you? You’re a spy, or a scout, likely leading a host down here to take me.  I won’t go, and I don’t care how many of you I have to kill to prove that point.” Her head jerked a nod to the man with the spear, setting him back on task of apparently ending her life.

Fuck no, not on her watch.  She did not come all the way to this barbarian planet just to be killed by the apparent henchmen of the Priestess she was meant to bring back to the Moon.  She swore an oath, she had a duty, and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing and no one would stop her in it. Not a spear, not a bodyguard, not a… 

“We found her!”

A different voice now, one that commanded all their attention turn.  It came from behind her, spotting her the chance to see it was another man who held the blades that had been at her back, dressed near equally to the one with the spear.  She ignored him, looking to where most certainly a scout in a uniform completely different than the one she was accustomed to seeing since it did not match the Priestess’ henchmen, was raising a battle axe while another man; they scouted in pairs, they were intelligent, raised a short horn to sound their location.

Fuck indeed.

It wasn’t a word but it was certainly a sound of disappointment that came from the woman now behind her.  Her charge. She had to bring her back. Her mind made up her hand dropped to her sword, the one with the spear would be too late to stop her.  The scouts were closing in but even at a run, it would take them minutes to reach right where they were at. Minutes she did not have, but minutes she would demand all the same.

Drawing her falchion she watched as the woman moved to step back; she wasn’t armed she dimly realized, relying on the two men to slow her down while she either escaped or came back with her own weapon.  She moved, but not how it was anticipated. She knelt instead in front of the Priestess, her falchion balancing on her outstretched hands, the edge pointing in her own direction. 

“I swear to protect you, to defend you, and to guide you.  I will not let death claim you on my watch.”


	3. Chapter 3

And your heart, is a stone  
Buried underneath your pretty clothes  
-The Naked and Famous, “Girls Like You”

* * *

Her name was Rei.  At least, that was what the man that she referred to dearly as Grandfather had called her.  He wasn’t her grandfather though, not by any stretch of the imagination. The term was one of respect though, one of love, even if he wasn’t maternally so.  The man though had raised her in his own sort of fashion after she had been left abandoned. A priest at a temple, it was only natural he could not turn her away and did not.

Instead, he embraced her as his own, and in the twilight of his years raised her as best as he could.  As she grew older and began to question the nature of the world about her, he offered what insight he could, relating it all to her that she had been found, that her father was probably one of the countless warlords that overran the planet.  He could very well be dead; he had no clue truly and of roving bands, there were countless.

Her mother just as well could have been anyone.  A victim. A willing accomplice. Perhaps even she was the warlord and her father was just, as a bastardized saying went, just a stud for her means.  Maybe they even worked together, maybe they had been at odds with one another. He did not know, and was honest with her. Such honesty though had her not speak to him for a score or more of days before she addressed him out of the clear sky, saying that it wasn’t his fault, and that she needed to come to terms with it.

She was wise beyond her years, he knew that much.  Often when they sat by the fire in meditation, something he had taught her to help come to terms with the uncertainty of her nature, much less future, she would gasp in surprise.  He even dropped his own decorum once he realized she could see things in the fire’s hypnotic dance. Many were drawn to fire for its most primal and basic attributes. It could heat, provide warmth, ward off the darkness with light.  It could endure if fed properly. It could rage out of control, be impossible to harness much less control, and destroy without prejudice.

Fire did it all, and demanded the utmost of attention.  He had never known of one that could read the flames directly; it was a rumor at best, something shrouded in myth.  But he had known that it was possible. Only the greatest could, but that greatness was not so easily defined. He himself could not, yet neophytes and high priests alike could.  The ability, the talent, the gift to read the flames was as whimsical as fire itself; it chose who it desired and woe be to any that tried to understand.

At first she had small visions, better explained as locating things.  He was in his twilight years when she had been found at the temple, his mind was sharp but he often misplaced things.  The flames told her where to find them, almost as though the fires were guiding her towards more difficult obstacles to overcome with training.  From there it moved towards a sense of premonition, occasionally she knew who someone would be before they even introduced themselves to her.

That had taken her the longest to adjust to, this almost sense of omnipresence.  It was not truly; she couldn’t see exactly into the future, but she could sometimes have a feeling that something might happen.  Something could happen. She didn’t see all possible futures, but if it was something drastic, she would gain a feeling. One such time sealed her fate as a seer, she had a notion that everyone should be brought inside the deep caverns that ran under the temple.  For why she couldn’t say, but merely a few hours later a dangerous storm crashed down around them. The land flooded with howling, blistering winds. Lightning stuck with a fury all of its own, as though the weather itself was waging war.

Had she not the notion, countless would have been displaced, if not perished by the storms.  From then onward, everyone regarded her differently. For good omen or ill will, she was considered both gifted and cursed.  Someone to be spoken to in whispers, lest she call down the wrath of the heavens upon their blasphemy. It turned her further towards being an introvert, shunning most company unless it was her grandfather or the flames themselves.

It changed one day when two men came to the temple, seeking sanctuary.  Both barely in their second decade of life, they could be mistaken for brothers if it was not for the fact both knew they were not.  They introduced themselves to her grandfather, now barely able to leave the bed with his deteriorating health, explaining that they were soldiers who had seen enough death for so young in their life.  They offered to defend the temple, and importantly the people that relied on it; notably the people that regarded the Seer as their protection from the growing restless warlords.

Both men were religious, believing in the old ways, the primality of nature.  They had been conscripted at a young age from opposing ends of the planet, and eventually met somewhere in the middle in a battle.  Unable to consider harming the other they both deserted, but they covered their tracks to not bring their leaders with their armies upon them.  Unable to turn them away even if he so desired, her grandfather bade them to stay as long as they wished.

They slowly became friends with her, if not exactly friends then at least companions.  If she went out among the people to treat fevers or other injuries, they followed her about.  They had no name, at least not one that they could remember being called outside of “boy.” It struck her as sad, having no name.  Even if Rei wasn’t her real name, it was her name. It was her identity; beyond how she could identify with herself and her place in the great Cosmos, it was one of the things that could make her ultimately unique.  Not having a name seemed like an abomination against the very course of nature. It went against all teachings, both what she knew by her life and what had been taught to her.

A young mother had called one Phobos and the other Deimos, after the twin moons of the planet.  For the Priestess seemed to be such a heavenly body and the two men the moons that would always circle about her.  The name stuck without any misgivings, earning them both, as well as the young mother with her swaddling child, the rare and elusive smile.  The two took to it immediately, but with quiet and reserved reverence. To be named such, more so with their beliefs, danced the line between honor and blasphemy.

Of course though it wasn’t always good times.  That was the way of the world, karma, the universe.  Whatever you wanted to call it. The temple had a small town around it, people came and went but most settled and were content to remain.  The reason for strife and discord wasn’t because of the increased activities from the warlords, but it was the easy way out to pass blame. Word of her fortune telling, future viewing, hadn’t quite become widespread yet but was slowly gaining in notoriety. Even that wasn’t the reason though.  Travelers and pilgrims alike began to speak of rumors they had heard, rumors of rumors, about the Earth.

Who cared about Terra?  What they did shouldn’t matter.  It would be like concerning yourself about what a Jovian did.  Or a Mercurian. Or worse, a Venusian. Who wanted to care what the brutes thought; they obviously were incapable of thought as it were, or the ones too wrapped up in knowledge that they were cold, or the ones too busy fucking each other or anything that walked?  Why then should they care about what the Terrans did? Let them stay on their backwater planet.

She paid no mind to the mill of rumors, caring not to know the importance perhaps that the Earth Queen had died.  Who cared about royalty anyway? There was a King of Mars, but no one knew where he was at or much less gave a shit about him.  If he was that important, he would have squashed the roving warlords. As he did not, it was easier to feign first, then claim utter disgust turning towards apathy about the notion of a ruler, much less one that proclaimed they were King or Queen.

Most of the town thought the same way, silently glad for the protection and leadership she offered while equally fearful.  If she was so cursed or blessed by the Gods; the decision laying which way you thought, what would stop Them from visiting Their wrath upon the common folk if They grew displeased with her?  Or perhaps, if They took her away? It was not much later that her grandfather perished, sending her already dour outlook to something darker. For a score of days she did not emerge from the temple’s sanctuary, causing many to wonder if she had taken her life to join him in the afterlife.  Perhaps she was conspiring with demons. Perhaps she had left and they were in turn left to their fate.

For a score of days she hadn’t emerged, and for another score she still hadn’t.  It wasn’t until near ninety days had passed; a day they could later deduce, for each year her grandfather had been alive, that she finally opened the doors to the temple.  Firmly wrapped her in faith she looked out over those who had chosen to remain for her guidance and council. Standing foremost were Phobos and Deimos, bearing arms that had seen warfare.  

She knew there had been fighting, having seen in it the flames. The warlords were growing more restless, more brazen.  She had a duty to protect the people; her people. Not answer summons that she had found when dealing with the grief of her grandfather passing.  They had been cast to the fire with a glower; how dare she presume! How dare she command, summon her, away from her people, her home, to the fucking Moon?!  

She didn’t know how her grandfather had received it, much less when he had, but if no one came for her by now, then it must not be that important.  To the flames the fire licked the pretty parchment, drank the elegantly worded summon. To the flames she recalled the words. Serve as a glorified babysitter to some spoiled ass Princess.  Hells no. Hells fucking no.

But the flames had done more than wipe away the existence of the letter.  They had sent a warning that the warlords were coming for her. Her presence had spread while she was in mourning, the notion of what she could do made her a valuable prize and target.  To Phobos and Deimos she looked, then to the rest, before she spoke. A handful of warriors, chosen by the two Generals as she named them, would accompany her. They would deal with the brigands coming to get her people, then return.  They would do this however many times it would take before the warlords left her people in peace.

What she had failed of course to mention that not only was it grief she dealt with for near ninety days, it was also her awakening.  

For days turned to weeks, turned to months, turned to years, it was what she did.  That it only made her more desirable for capture never crossed her mind. That they sent spies meant she consulted the flames, before exterminating them without prejudice.  It was always a small band, desiring not to leave her people unguarded. A smaller force could commit this guerrilla warfare easier anyway, always choosing the prime opportunities and locations for themselves, not for who was after them.

Until, one day.  The flames told her that the next person she met would change the very nature of her soul.

They had made a small camp in the shadow of Olympus Mons, but that great volcano cast its shadow so very long that anywhere could almost be within its shadow.  The day dawned as it always did, with nothing special about it. Their small camp had not yet been broken up, yet Phobos and Deimos were out scouting in advance.  They rarely spoke, serving instead as her silent eyes and ears, if not her very will. Phobos had gone up ahead while Deimos remained back, coming on guard at the gesture of his counterpart.

Someone was coming.  Alone.

They had silently watched as the woman; oh it was obvious she was for the armor gave it away as did the nature of her legs, picked her way through the canyon to them.  They picked this spot for a reason, for here they could effectively hold off countless due to its narrow inlet. That they could be ambushed was well known, but it would take time for the armies to line the sheer walls to do so.  By that time, they would be long gone, hidden to the underground network of caverns and tunnels.

She watched as Deimos suddenly reached for his spear, his grip taken before he thrust forward.  There, just around the bend in the rock she saw their guest. An armored idiot. Who wore a plume like that anyway?  And a cloak? What, was she mad? No one fought in shit like that. Behind her, she knew Phobos would be equally giving her a deadly greeting if she so much as sneezed.

With silent satisfaction she watched as the woman raised her hands in the universal sign for surrender.

Then had the gall to speak.

They all did of course but none spoke with quite this … authority … that the woman did.  She was used to being obeyed, to have her orders carried out. She snorted, rolling her eyes.  Phobos and Deimos would handle it, turning away before something caught her attention. A flashback, the mind’s eye replayed the scene.

_ The next you meet will change your very soul. _

_ Your very soul. _

“Wait.  Let her … speak.”  She heard herself say, stepping around Deimos.  Why would she say such a thing? Why did this spy matter when so many others didn’t?  Why had the flames decided now that this one was different? In full view of the woman she equally took her in.  She refused, however, to be taken in the eyes. Like the sky, only more vibrant. Like the deepest lake, only far more dangerous to drown in.  To call them blue was an affront. To call them alive was to cheapen their nature.

How dare she.

She scowled.  “Kill her.”

That the woman had the nerve to have both Phobos and Deimos actually stop made her further irate.   “Why should they stop to kill you?  You’re a spy, or a scout, likely leading a host down here to take me.  I won’t go, and I don’t care how many of you I have to kill to prove that point.”  She nodded curtly at Deimos to get on with it. Kill the blue eyed one before she enthralled her completely she silently begged of him.  Or she’d do it herself.

That of course, was when the scouting party found them.

And that was when the woman took the words from her mouth, cleared them from her mind, and paused her heart.  The drawn sword; falchion her mind whispered, was not for her. Not like they thought. It was instead presented as the woman…

As the woman knelt…

In front of her.

She knelt in front of  _ her _ .

And spoke.

“I swear to protect you, to defend you, and to guide you.  I will not let death claim you on my watch.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chase your dreams away  
glass needles in the hay  
the sun forgives the clouds  
you are my holy shroud  
-Muse, “Eternally Missed”

* * *

Her oath given she rose just as fluidly as she had knelt.  That the two guards that had the initial jump on her moved to the side, back and away from the incoming fight did not phase her.  She expected as much. Better for them to be there than it was for them to be in the way was how she felt about it. She did not know their fighting skills, or styles, or if they were simply for show.  In an instance like this, it was not wise to find out. It was far easier, far better, to just rely on herself and her own skills than the unknown.

That she had stunned the Priestess had registered but she would gloat about it later.  The reports said she was a Seer, but that was not the sole reason the Queen desired her presence on the Moon.  Her falchion shifted from hand to hand as she slipped off her pack, setting it aside. There was no time to do anything beyond that, for the two scouts were already making their way to what would be their grave.

She caught the first as he raised the battleaxe up high to come crashing down on her with a swift kick to his stomach, following through as he bent over to gasp for air with her falchion to block the incoming swing of the second’s sword.  This was all a dance to her, one that she excelled in. Dancing of any sort though she did, from the waltz, to swordplay, to love making. She was of Venus, the Princess of the planet, blessed by the Goddess and the embodiment of Love and Beauty.

She would make anything look beautiful.

She made everything look beautiful.

She spun about, deflecting the swing of the axe as she nimbly moved, ducking under the swing of the sword.  With one hand to her blade the other made a fist, socking the sword wielder behind the leg right to his hamstring.  As he spasmed, forgetting his place while a hand went to it instantly, she was rising, the sharp edge of the falchion taking his head off at the shoulders with a swipe.  The body she kept between her and the one with the axe, long enough before her booted foot rose, sending the headless corpse at his companion.

Reacting how she anticipated she lunged forward, watching with mute satisfaction as the slightly curved blade exited out of his back.  Rather than bask in the moment she withdrew; they had reinforcements after all. A flick of her wrist dislodged the blood that was currently coating her blade, ignoring the looks from both Priestess and guards.  She was in her zone, not her natural element but one that she learned to adopt. The wave came as she expected, losing the need for elegance for the need to kill and do so quickly.

Even with the inlet allowing only so many in at any given time, she could only handle so many at once.  The two guards seemed to be done standing around and staring, joining in the carnage with her. She did not rely on them to guard her back, much less her flank, instead allowing them to deal with those that escaped the nature of her whirling falchion.  Behind her, her cloak snapped and spun, never once becoming a hindrance though so many reached for it to pull her off balance.

She allowed a few as it meant she could kill someone approaching instead, the moment catching up with her though as she was overwhelmed.  The two guards were as well, fighting against five between the two of them. The last of the scouting party was in the small area, she was contending with three on her own when she looked up beyond her opponents.

One was approaching the Priestess.  

Igniting a fury in her, her falchion took the hand of one off cleanly, her fist cracked into another’s face, her booted kick shoved one away.  She had to get there, she had to protect her charge. She could already see him, an ugly brute of a man, raising a flanged mace. He wasn’t out to capture her; he wanted her dead.  And the Priestess was too busy standing there in perhaps shock to do anything to stop him.

She felt a bladed edge draw a red hot line against her calf, shredding the material to lay claim to skin.  Gritting her teeth she killed one of the three with a messy cut, barely having a chance to recover as she struggled to buy time.  Her fist slammed into another’s stomach, parrying the blow of the second before running him through. With a vicious hack, she brought the curved weapon down on the last one’s shoulder, cleaving through bone and muscle the tempered steel of her falchion would not be denied or stopped.

Freed she lurched forward, blade at the ready to thrust forward to the man after her Priestess when she stumbled.  A glance back that she couldn’t afford was taken anyway, seeing one of the dying, but not fully dead, grasp her cloak.  Delaying her. No. Fuck! Her free hand grabbed the cloak edge, wrenching it free as she spun around, a step back taken she lost track momentarily of where she was at, colliding with the man… the mace…

The world went hazy in a hurry, the sound of metal connecting with her helmet, tearing through it like it was nothing, like it was simple parchment.  The metal gave way, the mace’s flanged edge ate into her temple, spilling blood. The helmet was useless now, its silvery surface turning a shade of red as she stumbled almost drunkenly.  The man, sensing his impending victory, raised his mace again, this time to crack open her skull the rest of the way.

Only for her falchion to weakly rise, and with a duty born surge of strength, bury itself in his eye.

She stumbled.

Her blue eyes looked about with wild abandon yet not a care in the world at the same time.  Woozily she swayed, her gaze taking in the Priestess who was looking at her so strangely, saying something that she couldn’t hear, shouting something that was important but she couldn’t make sense of.

The world went black as she collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear future:  
I bought you, I own the right  
to let go; destroy you.  This is my life  
-Innerpartysystem, “Don’t Stop”

* * *

The world was throbbing and painful.

Pain, as the saying went, was your best friend.  It let you know that you were still alive when you might be in doubt of living, due to any number of factors.  If you were alive, then that meant you could still complete your mission. And completing missions was what she was all about.  That was her duty, from the day she had been essentially born. Her honor established itself as unbesmirched when she became the embodiment of the Goddess.

For years she had trained, mastering not only the arts of courtly etiquette as any proper Princess should, especially a Venusian one, but also that of martial warfare.  Just as handy with a falchion as she was to falconry, she could recite poetry while signalling to a suitor on the other side of the room her desires, to a place and time no less, with a fan.  She could best the Captain of the Lunar Guard in both mock and actual combat, a fact that was found out in more than just a single contest. She took it all seriously, perhaps too seriously but she had an underlying streak of playfulness if in the right company.

Her lovers could attest to that.  She was rather picky, almost snobbish, about who she was intimate with but she was adventurous enough as well that she had a string of them.  Most were from her native planet as it was far more acceptable to experiment there, unlike the other planetary bodies. Especially since arriving on the Moon, her time had been spoken for too much that all she could manage, if she had the inclination with a stuffy Lunarian, was some frantic alcove bang that wouldn’t have done a damn thing for her in the first place.  It left her with an underlying sense of need but since given this mission by the Queen, it was just a matter of time she knew before she found someone of worth.

That was something to think of later though.  Her mind was too busy processing that her body was feeling pain.  It was thrilled to know that and feel it however, for pain meant the most important thing to her at the moment.

She was alive.  

She was alive, she wasn’t dead, and from that moment on it could only get better.

Ever the optimist she struggled towards movement, first with seeing.  Her eyelids fought and soon enough won the power of attrition to open, seeing at first nothing.  Fuck was she blind?! It took a few blinks to soothe her conscious that no, she wasn’t and instead, what she was seeing was only natural given the environment.  A cave, deep enough below the surface of the planet to ward off the heat if it were day, but not too deep that she would freeze. Shadows flickered against the cavern’s walls; there was a fire somewhere but it was far away if the reach of the dancing shadows was any sort of indication.

Her head felt like it was on fire, a shame it didn’t produce any heat.  She was chilled, no she was cold, recognizing at once that she did not have the familiar weight of her armor about her.  Instead, she could feel her clothes worn underneath; fuck anyone who thought chafing was a wonderful sensation, and the length of her cloak covered most of her body save for her booted feet which stuck out the end.  Something felt odd about her head, a hand slowly raising to touch on a wound piece of cloth to her temple. Right, the mace. Her eyes closed again in silent remembrance of it, or maybe it was more silent marveling that she hadn’t gained more than a concussion from it.

Hate it she did, but she would give that stupid helmet serious thanks for saving her life later.  Right now though, finding out where she was sounded more important than praising helms for doing their job.  With careful movement she pushed back her cloak, sitting up slowly to keep her world from spinning too much out of control.  Rather than give it a chance to settle she pushed herself on to rising, even if it meant she had to find the wall quickly enough to keep her balance.

Fuck alright, she was overdoing it but it would not settle with her until she knew that her charge was safe.

Giving her eyes something else to do than focus on the fact her head was splitting she looked about.  Other than where she had been passed out at, there was nothing significant in the cavern itself. In fact none of her stuff was even there, drawing a frown all at once.  Not even her falchion, which was going to alarm her even more once it fully registered. Wonderful, here she was in an unknown cave with just her clothes, with no sign of her charge much less her stuff.

A softly given “fuck” whispered from her lips, refusing to feel pity for the situation.  The world seemed to have stopped spinning quite so violently and she took that as an indication to move onward.  Towards the direction of the fire she movement, following the scent of a clean burn and the echoing sound of softly popping embers.  The closer she got the warmer it felt, not enough to make her wish she wasn’t wearing her armor but enough that it fought off the chill that lingered about her all the same.

The source seemed to be coming from a chamber just around to her left, behind an outcropping of rocks.  It really wasn’t that far away she dimly realized, even with her slow, almost shuffling steps it hadn’t taken that long to reach from where she had been at to here.  Why did such things really matter anyway, her thoughts called into question as she rounded the natural barrier…

Right into a sword that pressed against her collarbone.

The masochistic delight flared in her for a moment as both cloth and skin parted under the weapon’s tempered and sharp tip.  She felt her nerves sing a song that they found enjoyable, but only to a certain point. Mutilation was not her thing, or at least not permanent marks of it.  She bore scars on her body yes that came from her line of work, from her duty, and was not shy or prissy about gaining them. She did however, want to make it through life; however long it would be with serious hope it would be a long one, without looking like a mass of scar tissue all the same.

“Wh… who goes there?!”

Her eyes that had closed for a moment for the sensation reopened again, taking in stock of the Priestess, holding her falchion.  Holding her falchion that was currently pressed against her collarbone. Currently pressed against her collarbone and staining her soft mixed white and gray shirt with red.  Staining her shirt that was one of the few things she wore truthfully with a sudden sort of reminder. Her breasts rose and fell with each slowly and measured breath she took, her gaze meeting that of the Priestess’ own eyes that seemed smokier or maybe it was indeed the fire that burned behind her.

It cast a shadow, hiding her charge’s face in its protective embrace while the light highlighted her own.  Of things her eyes could be considered, lazy was the contradictory term they lived up to. They moved from the shades of darkened violet to the woman herself, following her arm, to her hand, to her falchion held entirely wrong in it, to its blade, to her body before she looked back up again.  Her lips had moved with a press to one side of her face, a grimace of sorts, as her eyes took note of it all before they relaxed.

The sigh seemed to echo louder than it was given, her hand; bare she noted, raised to fall over the Priestess’ own hand to correct her grip.  She hadn’t meant to do that. She hadn’t meant to show her this was how to hold the weapon in order to thrust it forward, to break through flesh, bone, muscle.  This was how to end the life of someone, or make them wish they were truly going to die. She hadn’t meant to.

But the contact of bare skin to bare skin, even for so innocent as hands touching, sent an electric pulse through her.  With a swallow she pulled herself out of the endless depths of the Priestess’ eyes, fighting and clawing all the way as it was not somewhere she really wanted to leave and why for that matter did she have to?  Her fingers collected her falchion, disarming the Priestess who otherwise didn’t put up a fight with her about it. Returning it to her side she kept the weapon pointed down, the tip resting just enough against her booted toe without threat to pierce through the leather.

“Shouldn’t you challenge who goes there first before you stick the person?  Especially with their own weapon?” She quipped, mischievousness coloring her already lilting voice.  The moment was broken, watching the Priestess react in kind, but with a scowl that appeared to be a rather permanent feature to her face yet not enough that lines had developed.

“Shouldn’t you announce yourself first, before you walk into things?  You seem to already have a bad habit of doing so.”

Ooo, touché.  She liked this one.  It was hard to find someone that would verbally spar with her.  Her lips moved to a parted smirk, watching … no, enthralled by the reaction as the Priestess’ eyes instantly focused to her mouth, then widened all the more as her tongue flicked out, making a single pass before retreating.  By the Goddess this was wonderful, such a boon she was blessed with for just this moment. “Oh I don’t know, I can’t help it that I’m in such awe to be in your presence.”

That it got the other to scowl further had been worth it.  She giggled, the smirk moving towards a confident grin. She could almost see the thoughts that took place in what had to be a most delightful mind, probably calling her infuriating at the very least, probably coming up with ways to punish her for her infractions.  Whoa wait, where did that thought come from? Who cared, it was too good to pass up!

The Priestess turned her head, abruptly turning her back to return to her spot at the fire that she had been at before she had walked in.  Situated close by, but not exactly in arms reach to her, was her gear. The firelight reflected off of her breastplate, off of the break in material that shown where the mace had met her personally.  Her pack was closeby as well, to all sake of appearances it did not look to have been opened or gone through. The other was not going to continue the conversation she noted, as she was too busy putting things away.

Her gaze slipped to her falchion in hand, noting that it was clean of blood and other bodily fluids and remains save for the tip that had pierced her flesh.  Back up her gaze went, noticing that the things put away were common towards cleaning off something that was dirty. Her heart softened a moment, when it wasn’t too busy focusing on corruption of this Priestess for that matter, before she moved to where her stuff was gathered.  Into the scabbard her falchion went, running the edge along her boot before setting the sheathed weapon aside to sit down. 

Nice enough to keep the fire between them she instantly drew herself to its warmth, her fingers rising to press to the cloth wrapped around her temple before the Priestess’ voice rose.  “Don’t. You’re lucky to be alive after that.” Was it her imagination, or did some of the gruffness leave her posture? With the fire between them it was easier to see her, sitting rather calmly and serene enough, but quick to move she anticipated, if something was to go astray.  Right, the blow. She had forgotten the pain for a moment as she was caught up in another one. “Or you’re incredibly foolish, one of the two. So which Warlord sent you.” It was a question, but too posed as a statement as the Priestess pinned her down with a glare.


	6. Chapter 6

And they make me  
make me dream your dreams  
and they make me  
make me scream your screams  
-Muse, “Showbiz”

* * *

She waited for an answer.  

In the span of moments that passed since she posed the query so elegantly as a statement, she watched as the other settled on the other side of the fire from her.  Silently she was thankful for that, having no idea really how to handle the blonde any other way. Never before had she seen someone like her, never with such hair, such skin, such eyes.  Chiding herself for getting carried away by the other she retook back up her mantle of being unimpressed. Cold. Uncaring. Ice, if she was not such fire.

It was far too easy to lie to herself she found.

“No Warlord, as you put it, sent me.”  The other answered, almost offhandedly but it wouldn’t work.  She was watching her too much, looking at it her too much. There was nothing that spoke of nonchalance to her actions or words, despite how much the blonde seemed to naturally present it.  She was far too serious, no matter how playful she seemed to act. Never had she seen someone who could kill in such a way act like it didn’t bother them.

Her gaze narrowed, but was it for the answer or the impression of the other?  That wasn’t something she cared to figure out just yet. “So you just decided to come on your own.”  Again, it wasn’t a question. It wasn’t that she couldn’t ask questions; she was capable of it, just that she didn’t trust the other.  No matter what she had sworn, no matter her actions, her trust was going to take more to earn if she even managed to do that much. It would take far more than a vow, an oath, and getting her head nearly split open by a mace.

“I didn’t say that.”  The other smiled, so infuriatingly, at her.  At once she felt her anger rise, the subconscious calling out that had the flames between them flare at once to life.  The other tried to play it off, to act like it didn’t phase her, but she was being watched too closely, far too closely for her liking, to not notice the little jump given.  Gritting her teeth she nearly barked for her to get out the, releasing her from whatever prompted her to be so damn foolish when the other spoke.

“Who were the men after you?”

The question halted her anger, or at least minorly diverted for just a moment.  A temporary detour for it to take, regardless however it would reach its destination.  Her gaze narrowed in response, watching as the blonde waited for an answer to her own question.  “Why should I answer you when you can’t even answer my questions?”

A smirk was her answer, followed by a shake of the head.  “I could debate with you if your questions really are queries, for right now they are mostly coming across as statements.”  Her point made she leaned back somewhat, keeping her attention however focused on her.

Huffing out a sigh she mentally groaned.  She wasn’t going to get any peace unless she offered something.  “Fine. They are scouts if not one of the countless brazen warlords that have infested this planet.”

“And why do they want you?”

“Why does it matter?”

The blonde rolled her eyes at her, releasing a soft sigh.  Rather than answer her right away, her hand went to her pack, retrieving a small canteen.  For a long moment all she did was drink from it, driving home the point that she was not being a very effective, much less polite host.  Her grandfather would be ashamed of her if he saw what she was doing. The woman had saved her life, even if she was so self assured it was condescending to be in the same vicinity.  Swallowing back some of her anger further she fell to a broody, moody silence, finding it easier to just be stubborn than it was to mutter anything that sounded like she was sorry. Even if she perhaps was.

“It matters, as you ask, so I know what I am defending you against.  It matters, as you ask, so that I know what I am fighting against. It matters so that I know how I can best protect you.”

“You can’t be serious.”  It was the only thing that crossed her mind to say.  Even Phobos and Deimos had never sworn such a thing to her.  And they had known her for years. Why then would a total stranger show up out of nowhere essentially and pledge her life to her?  There had to be more to it than what was just being said. At once her anger spiked again; this … this woman was no better than all the fucking warlords that had come for her, to take her from her people.  That had to be it! 

“I’m quite serious.”  The other’s voice cut her off before she could so much as utter a sound.  The words went slicing through her anger as though it did not exist. They sliced through her emotions, to the very core of her being, just like the falchion had in her hand to the scouts.  The words were softly given but with a deadly edge. If she didn’t know better, she might have realized she hit a nerve by so questioning her.

“I’m quite serious, and as such, I want to know who seeks to do you harm so that I can prevent it from ever happening.”  The words were soft, the face near deadpanned. How they were laced through with a fire all of her own, a life that flared like an ember that refused to die away despite being denied what was crucial for survival.  If it was the words or the fire between them that set the eyes of blue to a shimmering inferno, she wouldn’t tell. 

For a moment, she felt compelled.  She felt enthralled, just as she had when she first laid eyes on the woman.   _ … Change your very soul… _ That’s what the fire had indicated.  She swallowed, her mouth opening before it abruptly shut.  The moment was lost; Phobos and Deimos strode into the cave and to the fire.  Both looked between the Priestess and the woman, then each other, before back to the Priestess again, shuffling off to remove weaponry and armor.

The blonde watched them for a moment with an eye that could only be considered trained, before she looked back to the Priestess before her.  A hint of a smile played at her lips before she reached for her belongings, slinging them over her shoulder as she rose, only to bow from the waist.  Even so burdened by her gear she managed to look so elegant in the gesture. “My sincere thanks for seeing to my things, as well as my injury. At dawn then?”  Was all she said, a silent query as though dawn was when they would be leaving again.

A dumbed down nod was the best she could do, watching as the woman righted and turned, heading back towards where she had been brought in to recover while the two men had gone out to dispose of bodies and check for any lingering scouts.  Once she was out of sight Deimos softly spoke up, “Never seen anyone fight like that before.”

Prompting Phobos to follow in turn.  “What did she say she wanted?”

A shake of her head followed.  What had the woman said she wanted anyway?  She hadn’t answered where she came from, why she was here, why she was looking for her, or the nature of her oath.  All she had asked about was the danger to herself… to her. Not her own person. Lightly against one another her fingertips rubbed, recalling the softness of her skin when she had pulled the helmet free of the blonde.  Recalling the smoothness of her flesh as she treated the blow that had rendered her unconscious. Recalling the scents of her body, of her hair, an aura about her that seemed so very unwavering.

That could have been so convincing had she not read right through it.

The woman was alone.

Not in the sense of being a stranger in a strange land, but alone in the sense that despite all that surrounded her, no one would ever be close to her.

“She.  She wants to protect me.”  Came her soft reply, looking through the fire to where the blonde had to be at in the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Ride me, try me  
Kiss me like u like me  
Twist it round again and again  
Fight me, try me  
Kiss me like u like me  
-Goldfrapp, “Twist”

* * *

“So.”

“So what?”

“So what’s your name?”

“Why do you ask?”

Gods, why did the blonde have to be so insufferable?  It had started from this morning, and now midday, she wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.  The blonde had been far too chipper when morning came, greeting all three of them with a bemused expression.  Back in her armor she didn’t look quite so… so… well no, the armor just seemed to make it worse.

Form fitting, it showed off all the curves the girl, no.  No. Woman. By and far she was a woman. Almost a Goddess, instantly shaking her head with a scowl to banish that particular though.  The seriousness the woman had displayed the night before seemed to have vanished, replaced by some sort of something that reminded her of sultriness and playfulness.  Not that she had had much experience with the first but there had been a few that tried to infiltrate their way into her life in countless ways. Be it in the temple, in her meals, even a few were found in her bed.

“Because I can’t just call out ‘hey you’ all the time.”  She finally relented with a bare scowl. Up ahead Phobos and Deimos were walking; they were supposed to be keeping a look out for things but she knew they were smirking at the drifting conversation that reached their ears.

“Mmm no, you can’t.  But I have other things you could call out.”  The blonde answered with a leer, her body slinking up against the Priestess’ own.  With disgust the other pushed her off, sending her a look that could only be a glare.  Could only be likened to something that could strip the very shine off of her armor. Which she wore, minus her helmet; that was too busy hanging from her pack.  She didn’t have the means, much less the knowledge of how to fix it. Likely even if she had an idea of how to heat metal and make it stronger by beating it repeatedly with a hammer, there were not the facilities available here.  Not in some cave.

Silence followed, other than their footsteps.  It stretched for a time before the blonde laughed softly, fingers raising to brush through her long hair, at least what she easily could given that the bandage was still wrapped around her temple.  She had unwrapped the bandage that morning, using her breastplate before donning it to see how badly the injury was. The Priestess had a steady hand, a deft one at that when it came to bandaging, but the bruising that remained would be a long time in going away.

“It’s Minako.”  She replied with, leaving the rest of it out.  It didn’t matter, not right now. It wasn’t subterfuge; at least not much anyway, she would have said more but she was learning quickly enough that Martians were not the most open about much of anything.  Thus far the Priestess hadn’t offered much so why should she in return? She could justify anything given enough incentive.

“Minako.”  The Priestess replied, glancing at her for a moment before back ahead.  Just long enough to completely miss the way the other shivered when she spoke her name.  She seemed to accept that was all that was given.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well what about yourself?  Or are you content with just me calling you ‘Priestess’ all the time?”  The other looked at her. No, Minako, looked at her. She had a name. She could use it.  Yet likely she wouldn’t, feeling it wasn’t. Wasn’t something. Proper wasn’t the word, but she couldn’t think of what it was.  A feeling instead, desiring to remain out of her presence.

She snorted, her stride increasing to walk up by the two men up ahead.  She needed to get away, and instantly felt a loss by being away from her.  It made her scowl, whatever it was that Minako, no, the  _ blonde _ , was doing to her.  Phobos continued walking along side her, a silent nod to Deimos who dropped back to where the blonde was following along behind them.

Watching as the Priestess strode angrily ahead she shared a secretive smile with herself.  It could have been the fact that she could enjoy the view from behind, from afar. Or it could have been any of the underlying emotions too.  Regardless it was something for her to enjoy, seeing as how it gave her something to do to focus her mind off of walking. She had lots she could think of, such as what was going on.

A glance was given to the man next to her, an eye picking out that he was a soldier of some sort; they all had that look to them.  It was in the way that they walked, the look in their eye. Sometimes in the way that they handled themselves both in and out of a fight.  But the true test of noticing someone was of that profession was seeing them outside a fight. For all they did was simply look towards the next one.

“You’re rather good.”  He broke the silent study first, offering her his opinion in simple words that held a meaning all of their own.  Up ahead the other and the Priestess seemed intent on making the rest of the trek to wherever it was in dead silence.  A bare shrug of her shoulders followed in turn, readjusting the pack across her shoulders which sent her helmet to return to its softly muffled clanking sound as it barely connected with the back plate of her breastplate, covered by her cloak.

“You two are used to working in pairs aren’t you?  Its a very complimentary style.” She offered a longer appraisal to what she had seen of the two fighting.  It took years to develop that kind of familiarity to be able to pull it off, to know that the other would strike when you were recovering, that they would defend you if you were unable, and that they knew in turn you would protect them all the same.  She had a sort of admiration for that, finding the benefit of fighting in such a way but never had she been given the opportunity to.

Maybe with this mission though… the Queen had not indicated anyone else.  But there wasn’t anyone else to collect anyway. The outer planets had been trained long before she was sent to her mission; she should know being an outsider to that particular training process.  She took it of course, and excelled in her own fashion, but the outer planets had a responsibility that was beyond the initial scope she was there for. Yes they were ultimately her charges, her decision how to use, but if the wheel wasn’t broke why fuck with it?

She had gone to Mercury first, the orbit made the planet quicker to arrive to, plus it gave her time to learn how their transportation systems worked.  The girl was a study and then some, buried in documentation and notes yet a brilliant mind. She could have been a battlefield commander save that she wanted all the variables known before she decided how to react.  In battle you didn’t often have that time nor such blessings, but she would willingly acknowledge that there was more to this than just fighting.

She had a refinement, albeit a shy one, but a way of drawing people to her to find out about the shell she was encased in.  Effective even if a bit unconventional, yet she could laugh with her all the same as they discussed nuances of the worlds about them.  She hadn’t put up a complaint when told what she was there for, her reason of being there; it was known Venusians were generally too caught up in themselves to worry about what the other planet inhabitants did.  Mercury however, was loyal to the Empire, and thankfully it hadn’t taken long once she explained who she was. It was a way to get away from the long, outstanding traditions the girl had explained. Her life had been decided for her from the start, expectations abound that were lofty beyond compare.  To get to be something more was a dream come true for her, one that she had held for ages.

On the Moon was where she had left her, allowing her to begin what was probably a horrific tasking of discovering the state, or possible lack thereof, of the systems there.  She had promised she would get the opportunities to do everything they had discussed back on her native world, but first she had to gather the rest of the guard. It was all a timing issue; she had a few days before she would be back on a ship and this time heading to Jupiter.  That time was spent in meetings, training, and crash course reviews over what to expect from the Jovians.

Without even a moment to herself to engage in something recreational, she was once more subjected to the boredom of planetary travel.  Her thoughts returned to the present, breaking from the reverie as her mind quickly processed the other had spoken. She feigned for the moments to recover by looking like she was thinking, or checking something on her person; resettling one’s sword was a perfect means to buy time after all.

Realizing that he had just explained that he had fought alongside the other, Phobos he named him, she felt a slight sense of relief that it hadn’t been a serious question.  Still though, she mentally chastised herself for not paying attention to the matter at hand. Nodding in response even if it was out of place, she introduced herself the same way that she had to the Priestess, leaving it as just her name.  The man responded in turn with his name, before she launched into a question before he could ask her anything along the line of where she was from.

“The Priestess said that you’ve been dealing with warlords for quite some time.”  The ice, as they called it, had been broken in its countless unconventional fashions.  Even if you didn’t know the person, once you fought alongside them and killed with them, it took the formal process out of the equation.  It was best this way, otherwise you deal with false bravado from claims that were not easily backed or even believable. She felt comfortable with making the statement, adopting the apparent Martian way of speaking bluntly.  It was a far cry from her native Venusian, much less adopted Lunar. The former was all about the innuendos and laced words, the latter about refinement and never quite speaking what it was that you meant.

“Aye.  For years now.  Not normal to see such an increase.”  Deimos responded in kind, rather blunt in his words but she was used to reading between the lines of what he didn’t outright vocalize.  It was what had her worried, if not alarmed. Warlords were common here sure, but not with such frequency. She tried to recall what she knew of Martian culture outside of their barbaric nature, querying next, “What about the King?  Isn’t he doing anything about it?”

“No one’s heard from the King.  In the same amount of time and before they became more commonplace.”

That was not what she liked to hear.  Yes she was supposed to collect the Priestess, but also the Queen desired to hear the status of the planet as well.  Letters went unanswered. Delegations had been sent here and none had returned. Communication was a joke at the very best.  She frowned slightly; another thing to dwell on before she changed the subject. With a nod up at the Priestess and Phobos she spoke softly, “Is the Priestess a combatant?”

It got the other to laugh, a rich sound that allowed her to warm to him.  She wasn’t averse to men, fuck she wasn’t averse to anyone for that matter.  Trust being not so easily given she found common ground with at least one of the two guards.  Phobos and the Priestess turned momentarily to see what was the cause before returning their attention to ahead of them.

“She could be, she has the spirit for it.  She refuses to learn from us though.” 

“Us?  Meaning you and Phobos?”

“Aye.  Offered to teach her what we know.  The sword, the spear, even the bow if she was wanting to stay out of a fight.  She won’t have anything to do with it.”

Hmm.  Maybe it was time for a woman’s touch.  At once her mind ran with it in countless directions, most of them outright sexual in context.   _ Calm down Minako, waiting makes it all the better _ , she chided herself.   _ You don’t even know if she’s so inclined.  Suspect yes but come on _ .  “It’s … it’s not something with her religion, is it?”  Fuck that would be horrible if she found out the Priestess was supposed to be a noncombatant.  Try explaining to a pacifist that they had to not only defend but fight on behalf of the Princess’ safety.  She’d sooner give up sex altogether, the thought an affront to her nature.

“Nay, nothing to do with that.  Be just mayhap waiting for the right teacher.”  Deimos shrugged, having long since given up on the matter.  Phobos still tried on occasion but it was probably tradition for him.  “Town up ahead, ‘bout ‘nother half hour time be there. Smithy, if you be wanting your helm fixed.  We’ll do lunch, find where the Priestess wants us to go from there.”

With that the man nodded to her, moving to resume his place on point with the other three.  For the time she was left to walk after them alone, silently mulling over what had been said.  She ignored the political ramifications, the state of the planet and its people under the oppressive nature of roving idiots fighting over the surface.  She ignored that the monarchy was in disarray, that Lunar emissaries were likely held captive if not dead.

She looked instead at the Priestess’ back, watching in silent study.  An enigma, one she wanted to debunk the myth of yet be constantly taken in by the mystery of her.  The fact they wouldn’t reach the transport in a fortnight crossed her mind; had she known that when she landed she would have balked at the notion.  Now though, with a further reason to stay if just to find the cause of distress, she almost found herself looking forward to being here for a time.

Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

Dig a hole  
Fireworks exploding in my hands  
If I could paint the sky  
Would all the stars be shining bloody red?  
-Phantogram, “Black Out Days”

* * *

In due time they had reached the town.

Of course to the Martians, it was a town.  It held all the characteristics and services, the buildings and inhabitants, that were deemed appropriate for such a setting.  It had the important things, it even had traders which apparently meant it was something of an exception. Traveling merchants were not unheard of, even to her, but that this town in particular had them just meant it was that much more grandiose.  To the Martians, it was dictated a town because there were at least a few permanent buildings, there was somewhere you could get a bite to eat at; that it just so happened to be attached to the same location that you could also get plastered at made it a boon, there was at least two smiths slaving over hot coals and forge fires, there was a training area for the standing guard, and anything else that was significant she didn’t catch.

To the Martians it was a town.  To her, a Venusian, it was a pretty sad and sorrowful excuse of a village.  

But she was also far more used to grand palaces, kept up stone roadways; not the dust filled road they had traveled that already gave the bottom of her cloak and her boots a reddish hue, but also settled across her armor like a second layer, and musicians and people dressed in silks of bright colors and laughter and wine halls.  She was used to culture, sophistication.

She wasn’t used to this.

Outside of “town” they had paused for a moment.  The Priestess had drawn her cloak’s hood back up and over her features even further.  The two men had adjusted their weapons to indicate they were not expecting, nor be prepared for, a fight.  They seemed to transform to something more humble, which was something new for her to consider as though she didn’t have enough already on her mind.

Deimos had eventually fallen back to speak to her again a bit outside of town, long enough to pass her a small leather sack that clinked with the telltale signs of currency.  At her inquiring look, he explained it was hers; she had killed the men after all. Left to ponder that she waited until they were out of earshot to release a sigh. She hadn’t even considered whatever the local currency would be here.  Maybe it was wishful thinking that it wouldn’t be a factor, that the Priestess would be supportive of any costs incurred. It was a foolish hope but she both could not and did not think of everything. Peering inside she made a quick note of the coins within, finding it somewhat ironic that they came from warlords yet still bore the ugly profile of the Martian King on one side and crossed weaponry on the other.

She tucked the small pouch into one of her own belt pouches, drawing up her own cloak hood after gathering her hair.  With everyone bearing dark hair, she was going to stand out. Fuck she was going to stand out anyway; she just had that look to her if you ignored the fact she was beautiful.  All she needed was a town full of barbarians fighting over her. It was worth a smirk; it wasn’t conceit or her ego talking, it was just the way that it generally worked out after a while.  If the Priestess was traveling in relative anonymity, the least she could do was attempt it as well.

That she went into light disguise mode, or rather a blending in mode, was noticed by the other three but they never said anything about it.  Before resuming their walk Phobos explained that they would meet at the inn, inside, for a meal and then discuss their plans. Otherwise there was no more discussion, some silent agreement to resume their trip had Phobos leading, followed by the Priestess, then Deimos and finally herself.

At once and as expected she drew eyes but let them slide right past.  She hadn’t done anything to indicate that if someone wanted to tangle with her, she’d be more than happy to show them just how effective she was with her sheathed falchion.  A few of the “townspeople” stopped in their tracks to get a look at her, most saw the armor first and foremost but a few had higher aspirations, noticing her eyes; apparently the rarity here.  In shades of brown she noticed from the bandits and the two bodyguards of the Priestess, it was her eyes alone that stood out the most.

But rather than get caught in another wishful, tangent thought regarding the nature of the other’s gaze, she watched as they split up to their own respective paths.  Deimos went with the Priestess to the building that apparently was the inn, if the weather beaten sign out front bearing a crude bed and a tankard was any indication.  Phobos went to the traders, leaving her to decide her fate.

A handful of coins, a stranger in a strange land, and a growling stomach.  It was a winning combination if one was ever to exist. To the forge she went, intent to at least have her helmet repaired somewhat.  Otherwise it would be a wasted piece of equipment to distract her. Especially in a fight, given how it hung from her pack. Passing a table that held wares crafted her eyes passed over most things, dismissing them until she drew to an instant halt.  On the table were two daggers, even though their length said they could have been short swords all the same.

Recalling what Deimos had said about the Priestess, it drew her attention to the weapons.  She didn’t even debate, ignoring the condition her helmet was in to pick one of the sheathed bladed weapons up.  Withdrawing the scabbard she classified it instantly as a short sword, meant more for a slash rather than a thrusting pierce.  It held a point yes, one that looked sharp by her eye; there was no way her fingers were going to test it to find out as that was foolish.

Fighting with a short sword wasn’t that hard, regardless of training.  While she was more comfortable with her falchion she knew she could teach and train with the swords.  They had a comfortable balance to her trained hand; an untrained one would find it heavy but not awkward.  Looking up she found the smith regarding her strangely, either trying to decipher who she was or if she was truly knowledgeable on her weapons.  Making up her mind she inquired their price.

It took a few moments to haggle, paying a bit more than what she wanted to given that a Venusian’s ability was to flatter and tease the ego to get the better price, and a Martian’s was to get to the point.  Handing over all but one of the coins of her booty, she left the matter at that. Either she’d have to try her hand at killing more bandits, or hopefully find a reason to not need money.

Swords wrapped in a belt, held in hand, she left the forge to find the tavern.  Making her way inside she found it to be mostly empty, the room a fairly decent size; at least fifty by fifty feet if she had to so quickly guess.  A few tables in range of the hearth that was currently dead, though holding wood that would be burnt that night. A set of stairs by what she assumed was the barkeep, and a sectioned off area she guessed was the kitchen based purely off the smells.

The Priestess sat at a table not too far from the door.  Well enough away from it to duck if someone came in with a crossbow and fired, but not too far that she couldn’t slip out of it if the room filled too quickly.  Neither man she noticed was in sight, silently thanking the Goddess for that. Striding over to the table she drew out a chair across from her, setting both swords on the table top before her.  Watching as the Priestess gave either a dismissive glance and return to her cup of tea she smirked, drawing off her pack and unbuckling her sword belt to hang over the back of the chair in easy reach.

Seeing as how she wasn’t going to talk first she broke the ice, keeping her hood however over her face.  “This is for you.”

“I don’t fight.”

“Deimos said the same thing, about how you didn’t.  Despite that they have continually offered to teach you even the basics you’ve refused.  It hasn’t anything to do with your religious beliefs, so perhaps you were just waiting for the right …  _ instructor  _ … to come along.”  She said with a grin, if only for the sake of reaction that it caused.  At once a scowl filtered across the Priestess’ face before she hid it behind a swallow of tea.  Of course she wouldn’t rise to the bait presented and say anything regarding it, but her silence spoke the volumes as it were.

The silence stretched the distance between them, until at last the tea cup was set aside.  She hadn’t budged in her statement, the swords remaining before either on the table. Finally with a huff the Priestess gave in, picking the one up with the belt to stubbornly move aside.  “There, happy now?”

“I could make you far happier.”  It came without conscious realization or desire, an off handed remark but how it so affected the Priestess.  Her cheeks flared a lovely shade of crimson before she once more found that damnable control of hers that left her so very serene, if otherwise unapproachable.  “But yes, I am. While I’ll do everything to defend you from harm, there might come a time you are thankful for that.”


	9. Chapter 9

You are the night time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
-Florence and the Machine, “No Light, No Light”

* * *

With not being quite so sure how to process that remark, she merely shrugged it off.  The blonde couldn’t have meant anything by it. That was safer to believe in, a lie some voice in her head told her only to be drowned out by one that resounded it was the truth.  Safer to believe that the blonde meant nothing by it than believe even for a moment that she meant something more by it. It was easier to believe that, especially with the rest that followed in the wake of the words.

Her eyes passed to the belt wrapped sword, frowning a bit at it before her gaze rose back to the blonde.  Despite her hood covering her head and thus shadowing her features, she was too bright. Too shining. She felt odd, yet correct, about attributing such notions and descriptions to her.  Her gaze was too clear, too piercing in its search without being uncomfortable. At least at first. It was overbearing at times the longer she looked, finally casting her gaze away to rest on something else within the inn.

It didn’t matter what it was, just as long as it was away from the blonde’s too deep gaze.  It was like she was reading her soul like a book, however it wasn’t as intrusive as she felt from others.  Those who had tried to force their way into her life both while her grandfather still lived and after he had passed on.  It was one of those reasons why she closed herself off from people, feeling better about not being so self reliant on others.  That others relied on her she could handle and escape. 

But this felt different.  Her gaze couldn’t stay away for long, returning back to the blonde who by that point had propped her head in her gloved hand, watching her in turn.  Feeling her breath catch she called upon every ounce of willpower she could muster at her beck and call, promising the world thrice over if it just meant she could keep her wits about her at the moment.  She was looking at her, her gaze like a lodestone and she the piece of metal that could not escape such a pull.

Her mouth felt dry despite her swallows to prevent it.  Absently her hand almost reached for the tea cup before her mind processed it was empty; she had drank that last bit when the blonde had arrived.  Direly she wished for something to break the moment, the contact that existed. She didn’t care what it was, even if it was a fight breaking out or the building catching fire or the ground swallowing her whole.  Something. Just as long as it was something. Gods please anything.

Anything.

“The more you stare the more I’m inclined to believe you like what you see.”  It was a sultry whisper that provided what she plead for.

Oh fuck anything but  _ that _ .

“I.  I’m not staring at you!”  She retorted hotly, thankful that the moment was broken even if all it was doing was transitioning on to another scenario that was likely even worse than the originating one.

“Mmm Priestess, it’s not very nice to lie.”  The blonde spoke easily, her voice laced with something that made her skin crawl and tingle in places she did not really need it to be doing so at.

Her mouth opened but nothing seemed to be forthcoming.  Hurriedly she snapped it shut, glowering at the blonde as she irritably pulled her own cloak around her.  The day was warm, the cloak material was almost too much to be wearing, but right now it was akin to a suit of plate armor.  It was her protection, her defense against the blonde that was disarming her with such skill and ease she immediately scowled.  If she thought that she was going to be another notch to her conquests, she’d have another thing coming.

“You’re far too high strung.”  And just like that the blonde took her bow out of the mood, eyes closing for a moment before she tugged off her gloves.  Laying them on the table top before her, her fingers went back to her face, rubbing at it to relieve tension. There was a tiredness to her actions, a reminder that despite her cloak hood being cast over her own features, she had been injured.

The hint of red bound about her forehead peaked with the occasional and errant movements brought on by the blonde’s hands.  How long had she been walking before she found her the day prior? Plus the concussion. Then the walk here. That she still was functioning without hardly anything in her system drove home the point that she was a crummy host.  

She didn’t ask for the blonde though her mind fired back, starting a war within herself about how exactly she was supposed to act.  What was the etiquette? What was the protocol? Why the fuck did she even care? The last question caught her off guard. The answer knocked down a defense she wasn’t prepared to lose.  She blinked, refusing to acknowledge it at this point.

A different tactic was tried instead, frowning slightly before she gave a hidden motion to the innkeeper that hadn’t been paying attention, but like any that were successful knew how to read gestures and acknowledge them appropriately.  In this case, it was a girl; probably ten or so, that brought out a steaming hot tea pot and another glass. She moved with a skill and grace that said that was the life she knew, and smartly said nothing. She had been the one to bring out her own cup of tea as it were, so there wasn’t a need for words.

Pouring the other mug full, she moved it in front of the blonde before refilling her own.  “You should drink something. Deimos ordered a meal before he left.” There. That was going to be how she transitioned away from the blonde’s infuriating looks and words.  Either the blonde would get it or she would find herself dumped here, regardless of whatever prompted her to take her oath. It wasn’t exactly an oath of servitude, but it seemed so very damn close to one.

The words and scents gained her back the attention of the other, hands falling away as her eyes opened anew.  A tiredness had seeped into her features, lurking in the back of her gaze like an old friend. One that you could greet but that you prefer to wait before doing so.  It echoed in her slight smile, bare hands curling around the mug just for the comfort that it brought of holding something hot despite the temperature. “Thanks,” she murmured, rolling her shoulders to slightly pop her back into place and enjoy the relief brought.

The silence that followed moved towards a more comfortable sort, interrupted only by the drinking of the tea once it cooled to a level more acceptable.  It perked the blonde backup, fighting off the tiredness at least to the point she wouldn’t pitch over on the table and fall asleep. There was some sort of grace to her actions, earning her silent study that she could hide behind her own beverage.  If she had to guess, which she felt like doing, the blonde was probably some sort of royalty. It begged the question though, why was she here?

No one on Mars had hair such as hers, much less eyes.  For a moment she almost wished she wasn’t so prejudiced against other planetary races; she would have been able to peg the blonde for what she was she suspected.  It wouldn’t do so well to come right out and ask either; regardless of how she acted her grandfather had raised her with manners. Even if she just didn’t choose to display them or act on them unless she so wanted to.

Or if she was trying to impress.  Was that it? Was she trying to impress the blonde?  She scowled at herself but couldn’t completely disprove it either.  Instead she drank another swallow of tea, posed to ask a question of the blonde; maybe some way of figuring out where she hailed from when the other beat her to it.

“Do you frequent this inn often?”

What kind of question was that?  It earned her a questioning look, however she waited for further explanation to follow.  She wasn’t in the mood to verbally spar again and lose. Not again today at least. Ideally never but part of her would miss it.

“Is this a safe place I mean.  Can you speak freely here or do you keep a low profile?”  It was midday yes, the inn was beginning to fill with patrons who desired lunch.  But that didn’t mean that it was safe at all, just that it was a necessity of life.

She grasped immediately what the other was getting at, looking around for a moment with almost wariness.  Phobos and Deimos would be returning soon. Not that they were better in a fight than the blonde; she had paid attention.  She just knew them better, but still. She wouldn’t discount the other. Not like this. “It’s safer to keep a low profile than it is to freely announce myself,” she replied, watching as the other nodded.  “But it’s mostly safe. We haven’t run into any issues.”

It seemed to satisfy her, at least for the moment.  Something still lingered, and for once it looked like the blonde was at a loss for words of how to give it life.  She toyed with her tea, taking slight glances behind her, then to her falchion hanging off of the back of her chair, then to the two short swords still on the table between them, just in different positions than when they had originally been laid down.

Her mouth opened to say something when the blonde’s hand closed over the hilt of the short sword closest to her, drawing it cleaning from the scabbard as she rose fluidly in her chair.  Her back presented to the Priestess, but she could easily see all the same. On the other end of the sword’s point was a boy, mid teens if she had to guess. Not too dirty but dusty all the same, his clothes looked mostly serviceable with nothing to really stand out about him.  Just a belt with what looked to be a hunting knife; not at all uncommon for here.

She was drawn from her pondering thoughts by the blonde’s voice, low enough to be heard but commanding all the same.  “I wouldn’t recommend that.” The boy, already turning pale from his upfront and personal introduction by the sword, hastily nodded and quickly scrambled out of the blonde’s range, followed by out of the inn entirely.  She watched as the other patrons paid close attention before they too returned to their drinks; the meals apparently on the way if the aromas from the cooking area were any indication.

The blonde retook her seat, sliding the sword back to its sheath before setting it aside.  She said nothing still, merely taking up the mug of tea to finish off. Unable to take it anymore her voice came out as a harried whisper, expecting if not outright demanding answers.  “What was that all about?”

Looking up at her the blonde set the mug aside, empty now.  “He’s been following us since we arrived.” She said softly, glancing up as the same girl with the teapot of before began setting a plate of black bread on the table, followed; one at a time no less, of four bowls of stew.  At once the blonde fell silent, waiting for the girl to finish setting everything on the table. Even then she still waited a near minute before she continued on. “It’s probably not going to be safe to stay here.”

“He’s just a boy.”  She heard herself arguing in his defense.

The blonde merely shook her head, collecting one of the spoons; cast of metal which surprised her honestly, before turning her attention to the stew bowl in front of her.  Mechanically but with inherent manners she ate, not even looking up when both Phobos and Deimos arrived and took their seats at the table with them. 

It infuriated her.  She got defensive about a boy but the two men could merely walk up and sit down, and she didn’t even say a word about it?  She felt what existed of her appetite vanish, angrily tearing into the loaf of bread instead. Her mood was easy to pick up on by Phobos who looked at her, then to the blonde, and finally to Deimos.  “What’s going on?”

“She thinks we’re being followed.”  She spat out, not in the mood for their own inquisition on top of it all.  Looking up she watched the look pass between them, scowling more so at them.  From infuriation to anger, she was making grand and large strides towards being pissed.  “What.”

“The townsfolk have reported that one of the warlords is frequenting the town.  He’s been coming and going every three days or so.” She felt her rage slip through her fingers.  She didn’t even have to ask. The question was out there, the only logical thing that could be asked during such an occasion.

“He’s due back today.”


	10. Chapter 10

I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.  
-Jimmy Eat World, “Pain”

* * *

To say that there was an apprehensive sensation in the air was getting away with as little words as possible to describe the situation.

Surprisingly however, none of them bolted from their seats.

Instead she watched as the Priestess looked at either man, the shock and anger of earlier fading away to quiet acceptance.  This was one of those moments she could offer her counsel, but she was more interested in seeing what the party of three had planned.  She of course, had no intention of meeting with any warlord. The Priestess might be ignorant of just who she was, just as her two guards were, but she did not think that would extend to anyone versed enough to lead armies.

Far too many questions would be raised, most wanting to know why she, a Venusian, was here.  If she said the real reason, on behest of the Queen, and that she was to escort the Priestess back who she herself was ignorant of her own standing, that was just asking to be laughed at.  Laughed at, ridiculed, and probably killed. Of course the death would come after their fun. And of course, fun meant rape. She wouldn’t put it past the barbarians, and that wasn’t being stereotypical.  Every society had its deviants, no matter how superior they claimed to be. Venusians had them, Jovians had them, even the Lunar people were just as guilty.

She should know, she put more than one in the hospital for trying.  Still though, it was one too many, and not every single one was so easily fought off.  It was one thing to have an aggressive lover, a take charge dominant, it was entirely another when it was unwanted advances.

Silently she ate, manners would not let her engulf the food like she really wanted.  She was starving; her prior meal had consisted of draws from her canteen after waking from her concussion, and the morning only saw more of the same.  If there was a warlord and his army; you couldn’t discount that bit at all, due to arrive, then there was always the possibility of a fight. Lucky so far, but even she knew she couldn’t fight off that many at once.  A scouting party was one thing; a challenge that she could possibly win against. This would be completely out of her league.

It was why she quietly ate, the silence allowed for it.  Finally Phobos seemed to understand the situation, taking the loaf of bread that had been attacked by the Priestess earlier to wrap and slip into a bag before he quickly began to eat.  Deimos took his cue from such actions, joining in, leaving the Priestess to look to them both before looking at her. 

There were questions there, anger that clouded the gaze that she kept finding herself losing to, and stubbornness.  The latter especially came to light as she finally spoke, “Well?”

She just barely got it issued as a question instead of another statement.  It wasn’t that it wasn’t an important question; it was truly, however she quickly finished off the bowl of stew; some sort of beast made up the majority of it, along with a thick gravy and she didn’t really want to know what else.  It settled, that was what mattered at the moment. She finished eating before setting the bowl aside to speak loud enough to be heard, but low enough that it wouldn’t carry.

“I wouldn’t recommend staying here.  But if we leave right now, we are asking to run into trouble.  As much as I would love to learn more of what is going on, it is probably not safe to do so.”  She caught Deimos nodding at her, answering her suspicions that she continued to vocalize. “It wouldn’t be a good idea for Deimos or Phobos to stay either.  I haven’t seen anyone that is their age since we arrived, I think they would be conscripted if found.”

“And you?”

She just gave a sad smile, shaking her head.  “You, of course, are who everyone is after so that wouldn’t be a wise move on our behalf to just hand you over.”  She refused to vocalize the details about herself, it just wasn’t worth it. People had imaginations; she was all for an active thought process.  Why should she drag the conversation down by mentioning the obvious?

The Priestess seemed to accept her words for the most part, looking to either of the men before back at her.  “We’ve already paid for the room, and the innkeeper will keep his mouth shut unless properly bribed or threatened.  We can’t leave, not yet. We have a chance that maybe we can have a night without molestation by whatever stupid warlord this is.  It’s a chance for some rest.”

She couldn’t fault the logic.  It was the lesser of two evils, the other path to take.  Both were dangerous regardless, but it was better than nothing at all.  It was importantly, ultimately better than just walking out into a trap.  Of course so much of it relied on the innkeeper not saying a word as well.  Being trapped here was almost as bad as walking out into the awaiting arms of an enemy.

As inconspicuous as it was possible for them to move, things were collected and up the stairs they went.  Deimos lead the way, followed by herself, then the Priestess, and finally Phobos. The implications could be staggering enough right there but it was something ignored, taking the lookout as the door to what apparently was going to be their room was unlocked.  He entered the room, doing a slight sweep before she stepped inside.

The other two remained in the hallway as she inspected it better, not that she might be better at it than Deimos but another pair of eyes didn’t hurt.  It was small; fuck was it ever small. The main room itself had nothing in it save a chair and a battered stand with a chipped pitcher of water and a basin.  There was a window here, barred shut by who knew how many layers of dried sap. A door led off to a slightly larger room that held two beds, if you considered something about as wide as one’s own body to be a bed.   She shook her head, releasing a soft sigh at the accommodations as the other two strode in.

Shutting the door behind them it was locked.  Little chance it would actually hold if someone gave it a forceful kick, but likely the chair wouldn’t do much anyway.  Regardless it was collected, jammed up under the door handle and set at an angle against the floor. If it bought them a few seconds that was all that would matter.  Packs were slung off next, set against the floor to be close by but out of the way.

A loose sort of agreement was made for a sleeping shift rotation between herself and the two guards.  The Priestess wasn’t included, to be expected if anything. Instead she sat in a corner of the room facing the wall, lost to meditation.  Apparently if she had a fire it would work better but she was not completely helpless without one. With little better to do she sat down on the floor, leaning back against her pack.  If someone had told her three days ago that this was where she’d be, in some run down inn on Mars with a warlord in town, all the while trying to escort a Priestess; really the Princess, to a transport shuttle on the other side of the planet, she would have laughed.

She would have laughed, long and hard over that, until tears ran down her face and her breath was a thing of the past.  She would have laughed, and truly believed the person telling her such things was insane. Yet here she was. Drawing her cloak about her she closed her eyes; some sleep was better than none at all.  It wasn’t the wisest, but neither was it wise to stay up all hours waiting for a possible threat that may take days to appear. Sleeping here against the wall was probably far better than some flea infested bed.  Fuck she wanted a bath… a nice long soaking bath… she’d fucking kill for one.

It felt like she had just drifted off to sleep, that stage that promised the most rest would be obtained the longer you could stay within it.  The Princess from Mercury probably knew the name of it, a fleeting thought to give her company as she was pulled back towards the land of wakefulness.  Beary eyes opened with remorse, looking up into Deimos’ own gaze. A finger went to his lips, before gesturing at the door.

Thoughts of sleep escaped her as her heart began beating towards a racing tempo.  Carefully she moved to her feet, silently drawing her falchion from its scabbard as she went.  In a fluid, silent enough motion; thanks to her gloved thumb and forefinger posed just right to catch the blade as it was drawn, she stood armed, looking at the door.  Barely any light was offered by the window, most of it spilled from underneath the locked and barred door. The way it flickered reminded her of candle light, just considerably more.  A lantern perhaps, or a makeshift torch.

A glance behind her picked out Phobos and the Priestess, both equally holding their breath as voices drifted through scant inch opening that separated them from whatever it was on the other side.  Neither looked worried, but it could have just been a mask as well. A facade in the face of danger perhaps, or it could have just been the shadows presented as well.

“This room.  Who is in it.”

“Sir, be begging your pardons, be paid custo-”

“I didn’t ask for your pardons.  I said. Who is in the room.”

Martians had the monopoly on the market of making statements out of things that should be questions.  The second voice she assumed was the innkeeper, or someone that worked here. The first must be a soldier of sorts to the Warlord, likely not the Warlord himself.  A Sergeant or Captain, perhaps. Someone with authority and weight, but not enough to directly challenge the leadership. She swallowed slightly, tightening her grip on the falchion without realization of what she was doing.

“Is.  Is just a traveler.”  The innkeeper sputtered off, his voice raising in the frantic tones that said either he was directly being endangered or it was fear.  Often it went hand in hand to the point that without a visual confirmation, it was easier just to call it both. She drew in a deep breath, holding it steady as she raised her falchion up to come down in a vicious slash at whoever decided to come through the door first.

The door handle jiggled with the obvious sounds of being tested.  Next to her, Deimos readied that spear of his that she had already been introduced to her, his intent just the same as her own.  Behind her she heard the soft rasp of Phobos drawing his own swords, followed by the much slower and almost clumsy drawing by that of the Priestess in her left hand.

“Just a traveler then won’t mind.”  Came back the terse response.

The door handle jiggled again, the sound of keys rattling in the otherwise held silence was loud and jarring.  More than a few keys were tried, the innkeeper reduced to nothing more than whimpers at this point that the door muffled.  The tension rose with each passing second, as each key was tried with unsuccessful attempts. Really, how fucking long did it take to find the right key?  For once she was thankful for the delay and at the same time grew to loathe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 50 chapters to transfer. You get 10 or so a day because copying and pasting and cleaning up extra code lines is tedious.


	11. Chapter 11

Trust yourself trust no one else  
Fuck a hero be yourself  
-Papa Roach, “Born with Nothing, Die with Everything”

* * *

_I devour all things;_   
_Bird and beast, serfs and kings._   
_Though my pace is even, men curse my speed,_   
_Wishing I were lazier in their hour of need._   
_I can creep and crawl,_   
_Rush, even fly…_   
_I am all thou hast._   
_Tell me,  
Who am I? _

Snippets of the riddle came to her mind unbidden, an effect probably of a hyperactive mind when things were moving much too slowly.  Or maybe it was much too quickly. In reality she knew things were not progressing with lag or with haste. Time slowed for no one, no man, no woman, and certainly not for her, just as time wouldn’t speed up for anyone either.  Not her, contrary to what her ego may believe. Time would not grant a boon like that, only hard pressed training would.

It was with agonizing slowness the door handle stopped jiggling its protest of the wrong key being used, and instead began to smoothly turn.  She was as ready as she would perhaps ever be, it would take just seconds for the door handle to finish turning, for it to be pushed open, to find the chair that would only prompt a curse and a booted foot to rise up and levy a kick against it, shoving it open and then…

And then...

A voice, harsh in its delivery and unintelligible to her linguistically got it all to stop.  The door handle was left alone, followed by the sound of the man before who wanted into the room, and the still hurried franticness of the inn worker answering in the same language.

It must be Martian; a silent curse that she wished she understood, looking to Deimos as she slowly lowered the falchion that she had raised in anticipation of using.  The man didn’t meet her gaze just yet, and instead bore a look that said he was very much processing what had been exchanged outside. The sound of footsteps was loud at first before fading off as the door that had denied entry continued to deny so much more.  This time however being the sound of those outside the door leaving.

She released the kept breath she had drawn, returning her falchion to its sheath once Deimos stood down.  She didn’t have to look, just listen, to Phobos and the Priestess returning their own weapons away. One was far more confident than the other, a twin rasp to be answered by off key, jarring stabbings before the short sword was firmly in its scabbard.

The tension left the air, but it didn’t do so quick enough for her liking.  It wasn’t exactly slow, but she knew she was missing something. Whatever the other voice, the third party had said, was the reason they had their boon in the first place.  It was the only reason they had their reprieve. She had issues about being indebted to people, it was one thing out of friendship but it was entirely another thing out of some factor she had no control over.

Maybe it was just better to say that she had control issues period.

Now however was not the time for self realization.  Her falchion returned to the scabbard she pointedly looked between the three of them.  The three that refused to meet her gaze, at least not right away, and at least not after they too conversed softly in Martian.  If there was ever a time she felt like the outsider, now would most certainly be it. It wasn’t quite as though they made her out to be the butt of a grand joke, but the feeling was almost mutually exclusive with it regardless.

It did not take long for the unmistakable sounds of drunken behavior to reach them, despite the nature of the door.  Martian or not, while she couldn’t make out the nature of the songs being slurred along, she could make out the sense of carefree actions and flowing liquor that colored the noise.  If she needed a cover, now she had one. The question was though how to use it effectively.

While the three moved off to stand closer together and continue on with their low voices, she went to the window within the room.  It was dirty but not a complete lost cause in the sense of providing a view outside. There was no alleyway; the building was here period.  It shared a few neighboring ones but there was no common thoroughfare along the back. One wasn’t needed, not when not too far away from the buildings’ edges began the rocky formation of some sort of hill or something.  Maybe a quarry, given that there was a smith of sorts here. It would make sense, the town looked to be in a valley of sorts when they approached, but she admitted to herself she didn’t give it that much thought.

Perhaps she should have, but hindsight was a bitch like that.

What did catch her eye resulted in a soft string of such colorful cursing that it managed to have the three Martians stop in their conversation and look over at her with alarm.  She ignored their looks now; funny how that worked but it was the passive aggressive side of her mind that found delight in such social snubbing. From the window she began ticking off with her finger and thumb quickly, using a speed counting method she had been taught what felt like forever ago, when she was being first groomed for leadership.

Thoughts for another time however, not bothering to release a sigh for it would indicate defeat.  Instead she turned, looking to the now captive audience she had. Already anticipating questions, she went straight forward with the report, just as seemingly a Martian would.  Funny the things that rubbed off on you, or the things you learned how to adopt just for survival situations in a strange land.

“There’s an army camping outside, towards the way out.  Unless they don’t follow standard cohort schemes, there’s at least three thousand men out there.”

The looks on their faces was utterly priceless.  If she was anyone else, she might actually revel in it.  She wouldn’t deny the slight satisfaction she gained from it however; she was Venusian and naturally had a streak of arrogance to contend with.  She strode to her pack where it leaned against the wall, debating for a moment as she knelt to look between it and the window. Deciding the best course of action she undid her helmet from where it hung from her pack, carrying the otherwise damaged piece of equipment with her as she returned to the window.

“What.  What are you doing?”  There was a momentary elation that she smiled from as the Priestess stumbled out the question.  There would be hope for her yet taking up her position among the Princess’ honor guard. Wiping the smile from her face though she turned back to look at them, taking charge of the situation.

“We can’t stay here.  It is only a matter of time before someone from downstairs stumbles up here drunkenly and demands the room.  Just as it is only a matter of time before the camping army decides that a bed sounds a lot better than sleeping on the ground, or liquor instead of whatever water is in their canteens.”

To make her point, the boisterous laughter from downstairs grew as a drunken song was taken up.  She couldn’t follow the words exactly, but she could guess their meaning. What sounded like a body hitting the wall by their door caused them all to jump in their place, looking towards it with alarm before a slurring voice muttered off something, moving off the wall to have the heaves and stumble their way further down the hall.

It still however didn’t bring the other three to move, much less anything else that could have been action in the right direction.  She felt her anger rising despite her best intentions, hefting up a helmet before another voice began shouting from the end of the hallway.  Whatever it was being said must be bad, for it finally got them to move. Phobos vanished to the side room to collect items, returning to offer things to Deimos and the Priestess to carry, looking over at her expectantly while he spoke to the other two in the same fucking Martian they had been going on about.

The voice grew louder, followed by the sounds of a heavy fist pounding on the door next to the room they were residing in.  Next door, voices answered back, muffled and unintelligible regardless. It sounded like arguing however, for whatever it was worth that would probably make no difference anyway.

“Look, its obvious I don’t speak Martian.  You all can keep talking in your secret talk once we are out of here.  Tell me what is going on.” She finally broke down with, looking at them pointedly.   _Way to bring attention to the herd in the room Minako_ she thought, but looked at them regardless awaiting an answer.

Deimos at least had the graciousness to look slightly sheepish, quickly filling her in.  “The man shouting be saying all rooms belong to Warlord Staedtler. Everyone to be getting out of their rooms before the man physically removes them.”

What kind of fucking name was that?  Staedtler? She tried to wrap her mind around it, even going so far as to try and silently pronounce it before giving up.  Fuck Martian names.

The pounding fist and threats moved to the door across from their room, growing louder with proximity.  She had enough of it, bringing her helmet up swiftly she smashed it against the window pane, shattering glass.  That it drew a slight gasp she didn’t care about, instead shoving most of the broken shards away. Running her gloved hand along the frame, she finished making quite the mess but at least would prevent numerous lacerations from crawling through.

“Come on, we’re getting out of here.”

“We… we can’t do that!  You said there’s an army out there plus its nearly night!”  The Priestess protested with a raised whisper. She just answered with a look that spoke all the questions she wanted to ask in its place, collecting her pack to sling on over her back while placing her helmet on, damaged or not she didn’t care right now.  She wasn’t going to leave it, and she didn’t have time to tie it back to her pack.

“The temperatures.  They be dropping quickly when it be night.”  Deimos supplied.

“I’d rather freeze to death than be captured.”  

The man began pounding at their door, his voice raised as she assumed Deimos was right, demanding they vacate their room for the sake of the Warlord’s army.  Probably really his officers, as most didn’t care about lower ranking foot soldiers. She didn’t care, walking to the window to glance out of both directions before she looked back at them.

Deimos wasted no time, his mind made up with a sharp word to Phobos.  Climbing out of the window he shimmed down out of the frame to drop to the outside ground with as little impact as possible.  There wasn’t time to fashion anything in the way of a ladder, much less rope to help him out but he managed quickly all the same.  Phobos looked between the two before he quickly followed out of the window, making a human ladder however for either to climb down.  

She gave the Priestess a look; she would bodily carry her down if she had to.  The man at the door tried the door handle, succeeding in opening it up as the chair lodged under it protested.  It drew from him what she imagined was a curse, followed by his weight being shoved against the door for the chair to give a few inches of progress towards giving out entirely.

“Move it, now!”  She all but screamed at the Priestess who acted at last, climbing out of the window and to the outside below just as the chair gave way and the man stepped inside, quite angry.  She moved at him, delivering a high kick right to his chest to send him stumbling back into the hallway, followed by her hand slamming the door shut hard enough it lodged momentarily in its frame.  Turning she ran to the window, hearing his renewed efforts and screams as he barged back into the room.

With far more grace than should be possible she jumped through the window, landing in Deimos’ awaiting arms who was kind enough to catch her.  With a smile of thanks Phobos pointed off towards the way they came, leading the way as the Priestess ran behind him, followed by herself and Deimos, and the hurried shouts of the man who was yelling out of the window now at their retreating forms.


	12. Chapter 12

She's all lost in this  
She's all like she'll always be  
A little far for me to reach  
-Jimmy Eat World, “Always Be”

 

* * *

This was foolish.

This was foolish and stupid, yet she was participating in it.  That damn infuriating blonde. Gods above, things were moderately easier before she showed up.  In the span of just days, just two of them! at that, she had managed to throw her plans and her world completely upside down with absolutely no regard for anyone.  Not even herself, which made it all the more irritating, until it was like an itch you couldn’t reach, just out of the way. She burrowed in under her skin, and it was something she didn’t like.

Of course it was just a matter of time before they were found by a warlord yes, but she didn’t want to consider that yet.  It would give the blonde the ability to continue her means of brushing aside an established, even if it was loosely followed much less enforced, leadership.  Phobos and Deimos did what she needed them to do without question, they looked to her for their tasking. Now Deimos was looking more and more to the blonde.

She wasn’t jealous.  Certainly not of a man.  But it grated on her nerves all the same.  How the fuck could this blonde just waltz right in and do this so.  So… So damn easily.

Still she ran behind Phobos, hearing the sound of Deimos and that damn blonde shortly behind her.  They might possibly make it out of town but then what? The chill of night would claim them. She admitted though she had to agree with the blonde; she would much rather freeze than be captured.  Above all however, she preferred neither of those things to happen.

_ ‘Phobos!  Horsemen incoming!’ _  Deimos suddenly called out in Martian no less, causing Phobos to stop and turn about.  She did the same, seeing that the blonde, for not understanding Martian at all, seemed to be poised and ready just as Deimos was.  Horsemen would trample them alive, yet they had horses. If there was a way they might survive the coldness of night, it was on the back of a horse racing towards another safe spot.

One horse, then two, followed by a third thundered towards them, their riders bearing arms.  Deimos readied his spear, Phobos both of his swords and she watched the blonde with both of her weapons.  Though she wore her given short sword at her waist she refused to draw it. This was not a fight of advantages for them, only Deimos really had the advantage but that was just one spear against three, it simply wouldn’t be much of one.

She quickly hurried to the side, not needing to be told such as the spear of Deimos took the first down, the blonde moving like this was some sort of fucking dance, and a flashing throw by Phobos’ hand threw his sword at the third rider.  Out in front she ran to them, slowing the horses to a trot then finally a walk by her presence alone, no longer being pressed to gallop forward. Gathering two of the reins she reached unsuccessfully for the third, looking up to see that more riders were approaching.

Shit.  By that time Phobos had retrieved his sword, swinging up onto one of the saddles.  Deimos collected the reins of the horse she did not, leaving the blonde who had the nerve to grasp her around the waist, hefting her up onto the saddle of the last horse.  “Up you go Priestess,” then further made it worse by mounting up behind her. Against her back she felt her, the hardness of her breastplate made it further uncomfortable but it was the arms about her waist, grasping the reins that made it unbearable.

She opened her mouth to protest but they were already off, heels pressed to horseflesh as more riders chased after them, drawn by the man’s shouts that chased them from their room.  With a grimace she forced herself to just endure this, ignoring the breath of the woman behind her in her ear, the way her body leaned against her, that her arms were unyielding to the notion.

A sudden realization dawned on her, if those following had archers, it would be the blonde that would take their hits.  The thought did not settle with her as she thought it would. It sent her thoughts into a sullen silence, the sound of horse hooves striking against the ground in rhythmic tempo made it easy to ignore the landscape as it flashed by them.  The blonde was ignoring her as it were, the snapping flutter of her cloak behind her was an occasional sound to add to the tempo. It wasn’t until she heard the blonde quietly muttering under her breath that her thoughts returned, the horses straining under the grueling pace put before them but night was falling quickly, and with it the chill.

Drawn from her moody reverie she glanced around, an attempt to hone in on where they might be.  It looked familiar to a point but at the same time did not, not used to seeing the landscape when the night painted it in so very many hues.  Her eyes drew in front of her, where her hands were gripping the saddle horn for dear life. She knew how to ride but at the same time she couldn’t say she knew how to handle this.  It had been awkward at first, trying to deal with the blonde holding the reins but she finally found something they could agree on.

Her search was interrupted as the horse beneath them was brought to a slower pace, the canter changing to a gallop, then finally a trot.  Whether she sensed it or not the blonde loosened her hold about her waist, one arm completely drawing away while the blonde leaned back. It could have been for any reason she did that, but it wasn’t like she was going to ask much less assume  Not a word was uttered, merely a draw on the reins to slow the horse completely to a halt.

Nimbly the blonde slipped down to her feet, saying nothing still as she looked up at her.  There was something going on, but unable to dwell on it as she watched her dismount. Her feet refused to work for a moment, stumbling only for two arms to catch her, correcting her balance.  Caught in the grasp of the blonde her own hands went to the arms that held her, meeting the blue gaze that seemed to dance between bemusement and something else she couldn’t decipher.

“That helmet looks ridiculous on you.”  She finally snapped, listening as the blonde laughed and released her, collecting the reins of the horse instead.  She refused to meet the eyes of Phobos or Deimos; one was outside still the other in the entrance to the cave they would have little choice but to call a place to sleep for the remainder of the night.  Belatedly she realized no one seemed to be concerned about the fact that there had been riders after them, causing her to stop in her tracks and look between the two. “What about the pursuers?” 

Deimos nodded his head towards the blonde, returning to unsaddling the horses that were in rather dire need of it.  She wanted to scowl; the damn blonde was not in charge but she found herself looking at her anyway. For her answer she merely held up her cloak by the edge, a noticeable hole in in that contrasted sharply given the material was far lighter than the night sky.  “They gave up.” Her other hand held the offending arrow, a wonder it had not struck the blonde much less one of their horses. “I don’t know what they were shouting to be honest, but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was something along the lines of being fucking crazy.”

With a grin she tossed the arrow to the her, returning to seeing to the horse before the three were led inside.  Their saddle bags were quickly rifled through, looking for anything of value. Those with a horse learned quickly how much of an advantage it gave them, not only for warfare and travel but sheer carrying capacity.  As any army, warlord’s or not traveled on their stomach, they were fortunate that the three horses had some fodder for them to eat.

However, it would not last long and plant life was sparse here.  They would need to reach another town and soon, else run the horses into the ground.  Bedrolls and clothes, a few cooking items, a handful of coins and bland trail rations formed the rest of their find.  Without even questioning it Deimos divided the coins first among himself, Phobos, and the blonde, before splitting it further for her own share.  

The blonde waved it off, adding the coins back to the mix as she pulled off her helmet.  “Keep it. I’ll consider that a down payment for a bath. There is one coming up, isn’t there?”  She shrugged out of her pack, her cloak following for a slightly baleful look given to the rip now in it, before she looked back up at them.

“Aye.  Be the temple.   Should see that late tomorrow.”  Deimos answered, accepting the coins back to re-split them out before he looked to see if there was anything serviceable in the clothing.  Some of it was clean, some dirty, the former could be useful and the latter was better for the fire, tossing the bundle of it by the fire that Phobos had started.  From his pack he produced the loaf of bread from the inn earlier, ripping off a section to toss to the blonde before the rest would become their meal.

“Thanks.”  She replied, catching the bread with a slight sigh of disappointment before she made her way back to the entrance of the cave, leaving them to their devices as they saw fit.

She watched as she left, a glower following her actions.  It was plainly written and obvious to be seen, warranting a questioning look from Deimos before the rest came.  “What is it?”

“I don’t know why you both speak so freely around her.  Especially you.”

The reaction didn’t phase him, merely passing a third of the loaf to Phobos who was tending the fire, followed by the rest to her.  

“She’s fought and bled for you.”  Phobos’ soft voice answered in turn for the other.  “She means to do all that she has vowed to, and thus far has.”

“Aye, she has.”  Deimos nodded towards the arrow that sat on top of one of their packs against the wall.  “I be not agreeing with all her methods, but she be damnably effective in a fight. That arrow be sticking in her, she did take that for you.”

Silence followed, just the sounds of the fire, quiet eating and the horses that had been brushed down and fed.  The blonde still hadn’t returned. “Who do you think she is?” She finally asked, staring at the flames instead of either of them for addressing.  Neither had an answer, just a look to figure out who would take first watch and ultimately who would inform their absent ally.

The flames told her nothing beyond what they had before, the same sensation and knowledge.   _ She will change your very soul _ .  Right, probably by sheer annoyance factor.  Who the fuck was she, why the fuck was she here.  Maybe she was some Uranian; didn’t they have blonde hair?  Fuck she had no idea, a frown beginning to mar her features as her eyes lost focus to the flames.  Why was she so concerned about some overachieving blonde when there were more important stakes at hand?  Her people were in danger, the armies of the warlords were increasing, and here she was concerned over where some fucking blonde hailed from.

With a grumble she pushed up to her feet, ignoring the looks from the other two as she stepped around the fire.  Without forethought she grabbed the skin of water with her, walking out towards the cave entrance. The heat from the fire chased her back, encouraging her to return to its warmth offered.  It warred with the outside air, a chilling knife that cut through her despite the heat. She paused, finally stopping a few feet from the blonde just to watch her.

Unsuccessfully she shook her empty canteen for any further offerings, frowning at it.  Behind a rock she had taken up her spot, out of direct range from someone or something wandering by, but still the first line should something come in.  Her pack rested against the wall at her back, helmet off to the side along with her falchion. With nothing left in her canteen she set it aside, carefully returning to probing the side of her head where the mace had introduced itself to her with a lasting impression.

“Here.”  She thrust the water skin forward at her, her body acting without the authorization from her mind.  She was met with a look of surprise, one that melted into a smile, even small, of thanks. Accepting the water skin she carefully refilled her canteen before offering it back.  Refolding the bandage, she wound the length of red cloth back around her head, leaning back against her pack.

“Why are you out here?  The fire is further inside.”  Why the fuck was she asking that?  She didn’t care where the blonde went.

“You know that’s not what you want to ask me.”  Came the lilting reply, the piece of bread being used to punctuate her words before she ate.

Fucking infuriating…. “Who are you.”  She didn’t bother to phrase it as a question.  If the blonde wanted to play games, she could play them against a stubborn Martian and lose.

The blonde finished chewing, tilting her head back and at an angle to look at her for with that damnable expression from before, but said nothing.

“...Damn irritation…”  She muttered, turning to go back inside where the fire roared.  She just wasn’t fast enough to miss the words however.

“Pet names already Priestess?  I’ll have to continue living up to being your irritation.”  A soft giggle followed in the wake of the words, stirring the boiling, rolling mass of conflict she felt just that much more.

Fuck it was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sing like you think no one's listening,   
You would kill for this,   
Just a little bit,   
-Straylight Run, “Existentialism on Prom Night”

* * *

It was last the next day, close to sunset, that they had arrived.

Horses made the journey considerably easier and faster, stopping only every so many hours to give them a chance to stretch out their legs from being in the saddle as well as rest the horses.  The rations that had come with their likely ill-gotten gains had been broken out at midday, consumed with little discussion. Consisting of a strip of something that had been made into jerky and a piece of bread she was pretty sure could be used as an improvised weapon and seriously hurt, the dried piece of fruit; a peach she was happy enough to discover, made for a bland fare.

But everything couldn’t be lounging about while others carried you on a litter, waving great, large fans at you while you ate strawberries and cream.  She nearly laughed, instead busying herself to return her gear to the back of the horse. It was, by and large, safer to do that than it was to answer the questions of why was she laughing over something so boring and trivial as trail rations.

With no one ready to leave yet, to resume on with their journey towards this unknown destination that the others knew, just not her, she drew from her pack the wrapped short sword and its scabbard, carrying it back with her as she stood before the Priestess.

“Come on, if we have time to sit around you have time to learn how to not stab yourself in the foot.”

Of course that was an adventure all within itself.  The Priestess was a prideful woman, a stubborn one as well.  She reminded her a bit of herself in some lights, not bothering to hide the playful, yet thin smile that danced across her features to be banished away.  With some interest, though they hid it well, Phobos and Deimos pulled away from watching their surroundings to ensure no one was approaching, instead drawing to the instruction she gave.

It was the easy things first, how to hold the short sword for starters.  It wasn’t an axe or some butcher’s knife that you had to hack and slash with.  Nor was it a rapier but she seriously doubted the Priestess would be one for using an epee in the first place.  Instead, with numerous touches because how else were you to explain to someone how to hold something like a short sword within their grasp? she explained how the weapon would move quickly enough, almost flowing in a fashion with just the right grip.

That was the first lesson.  Just how to hold the sword. At their next break it moved to how to draw the sword from its scabbard, explaining the benefits of a cross draw and how, with examples, the fact she was left handed gave her both the advantage and the disadvantage when fighting.  By the time that break was over, she was mostly confident that if she wasn’t pressed in the least, if she was standing perfectly still, the Priestess could draw her short sword and not outright stab or slice herself with it.

Progress.  She’d take it however she could.  It wasn’t that she had doubts in her own skills, much less her oath, but she had a feeling.  A sensation that she learned long enough ago to not to ignore and at the very least, acknowledge it.  She could have merely said it was training; she’d become part of the Princess’ guard soon enough, and combat was to be expected.  Something however told her that the other needed to learn. The Priestess had to be more than just decent or alright with a blade, she didn’t have to be a master but she had to be good enough.

But was combat to be expected though?  If there was so much peace, then why did she need to be plucked from her life, her surroundings and the things she knew to live on some foreign planetary body; alright she got the Moon wasn’t a planet but for sake of argument she let it slide.  But to live on foreign ground, far more foreign than one was used to. Surrounded by strangers, strange customs, strange cultures, all to protect someone.

All to protect someone and to ultimately die for them.

The thought was sobering.  She gave her oath, and she’d see it through to the end.  It was something though that hung in the back of her mind, a whisper of doubt that she thought had been banished but had failed to time and again.  For the most part it lurked, a silent specter that was neutral in all things unless the circumstances were right. Like if she had too much time in the Princess’ presence, or if she was a long enough space flight away from home.

What was home anymore?  She used to think it was Venus, but when was the last time she had been there?  It wasn’t unheard of for the Lunarian army to take furloughs and return to their homes, but they were natives.  They didn’t have too far to go. For the rest of them, it would mean so much more, so much longer spent just by the sheer requirement of travel time.  A week break would mean at the least three days spent in travel, depending on the transport taken. Justifying the need for a Mercurian speeder was beyond even her skill, though she had tried a few times especially when faced with travel to Jupiter.

The thoughts didn’t go away once they returned to the saddle, the Priestess sitting behind her.  She kept her grip by way of her sword belt, though a few times she had no choice but to throw her arms around her waist.  Always with a mutter under her breath; mostly in Martian but a few choice words had managed to escape in the more common tongue that she understood well enough.  It was worth a grin, a reprieve from the thoughts about duty and sacrifices.

It was how they arrived at the town, a monastery of sorts built into one of Olympus Mons’ numerous little mountain ranges that flowed from the jutting peak that dominated the planet.  Maybe they weren’t mountains but hills; fuck if she knew. Martians seemed to have an opposite view to most things that she did. To her they looked that way and thus was how she viewed them.  The monastery was built into the side of one, almost a fortress but with the recent activity of these warlords, it probably helped out considerably to have such.

This was a lot busier town than what the other one had been.  By proxy then, her traveling party probably thought this was a city if they thought the last was a town.  The people here seemed to know them, for they made no move to take on their humbled appearance. Nor had the Priestess drawn her robe’s hood back up over her features.  It was only to keep the sun out of her gaze that her own was over her head; her head felt like it was throbbing still from the mace more often than not. She had managed to ignore it for the most part but suspected if it wasn’t the heat taking its toll, it was the lack of a decent meal and an even better place to sleep.

It was far too much the fact that pride was keeping her going.  Martians appeared to never show weakness, at least not any that she had seen yet.  It wouldn’t do to just give in, despite how wonderful it felt. The townspeople around them paid them little mind, though a few seemed to be expecting them regardless.  Reining in to a stop in front, acolytes in robes similar she noted to what the Priestess wore silently approached, collecting the horse’s reins to hold still as they each slipped from the saddle.

Another, their robe just a little bit different that the others in coloring and markings, engaged the Priestess in conversation while the acolytes lead the horses off to be cared for.  A few lingered about, holding their gear for them, but while she didn’t understand the conversation she could guess at it. Likely it dealt with logistics, where they would be staying, accommodations and meals.  Maybe even some of the amenities like a bath. Fuck she would kill for one, but she’d also kill for her head to stop pounding all the same.

She forced her mind off of it, taking in the rest.  Subconsciously she compared it to what she knew, of the Jovians, the Mercurians, even her own people.  Superseding it all to the Moon, the way that Lunar architecture ran. In some twisted way it seemed like it could work, or at least it was fitting.  The monastery looked well fortified yet open at the same time. She noted no outward defensive signs, the obvious signs of it withstanding siege warfare but the little windows cut into the outer walls told her archers could hide there.  While there was no moat, her eyes followed to see how the walls flowed seamlessly into the mountain’s face, denying the ability to use ladders or ropes and climb their way up and over the walls.

There was more, all she had to do was merely look but they were being led inside, separated and paired off with one of the novices to take them to unknown but hopefully favorable destinations.  She paused though, not yet moving, her gaze boring into the Priestess’ form. This was the perfect opportunity, if so desired, that she could be split up and removed from the picture. It wouldn’t take much and the thought did not settle well with her at all.  Phobos and Deimos had already been led off, the hold up sensed the Priestess turned, meeting her gaze silently before she softly conversed with the other that was so differently dressed.

The figure turned, bowing to her which surprised her but not enough for much of the shock to register on her face.  A soft voice followed; male but fuck she couldn’t guess by the robes, to her assigned acolyte before the man spoke to her, relaying that he understood her oath and her position, but that nothing would happen to the Priestess.  The tone conveyed that the temple itself knew how important the Priestess was; intriguing that, and that they would prevent any misfortune from occurring. All could be gleaned from the tone of voice and the growing blush of color on the Priestess’s cheeks.

Accepting that she bowed politely, following after the younger novice that she guessed was just as relieved that an incident had been diverted.  The interior was nothing special, rather drab and plain if she had to so describe it. Unadorned it was a far cry from the Temples on Venus, which held colorful mosaics of things pleasing to the Goddess.  Most could be viewed as though they were acted out scenes from a book of sex, still others were of waterfalls and the beauty of nature, while the rest could just be vibrant colors. This was such a far cry, seemingly lifeless in comparison on the surface.

It took her a bit of time to notice though there was a hidden beauty existing within just the construction.  The lines of mortar work and brick; a brush of her fingers along the wall had her guessing it was granite or something that came easily from the surrounding rocks, were artistically aligned.  She paused at one, causing her guide to instantly stop in their tracks and wait patiently for her. Fingertips brushed, following a few lines before she suddenly took a step back, nearly to the opposing wall of the hallway they had been walking along.  The bigger picture sprung to life, “A phoenix…” she murmured softly in awe.

It seemed to get the guide on her side, nodding as she spoke; a girl she should have guessed but again the robes were not exactly flattering.  “It takes many of our visitors days to discover that.”

She knew the legends; there were few that did not even if the story originated on Martian soil.  The bird of fire was beautiful to behold, majestic and primal. Often associated with royalty, the bird was a living symbol of death and rebirth, living to numerous years before it was consumed by the very fire that surrounded it.  Only to rise from the ashes, giving the sensation of hope. A thin smile played on her lips, her instructors would be proud she remembered so much but thoughts for another time.

Her room she was shown to was equally as plain, not a single window but really what would one face, the mountain it was carved from?  The light source she was still trying to puzzle out, given that she had yet to see a single candle much less a lantern. It was unnerving but she took it as much in stride as she could, given the circumstances.  

It was easy to ignore too, given that her eyes beheld a bath.  Thank the Goddess, she offered up countless prayers to her patron just for the sight of it.  Outright ignoring the rest of the furnishings; fuck it could be bare and spartan for all she cared at the moment, the acolyte merely chuckled softly, closing the door behind her on the way out after leaving her belongings on the chair, leaving her to her devices.

Hearing the door close she released a more vocalized prayer to the Goddess, thanking her for the boon.  She latched the door behind her; not that she gave a fuck about modesty but she didn’t want to be interrupted.  Off came her cloak, hung from a peg by the door. Fingers pulled at lacings and straps, removing her breast- and backplate to her armor, feeling like a weight was coming off of her just for that alone.  Against the chair she balanced it, her own dance continuing with each removal of clothing until she was nude.

A long stretch followed; fuck that felt amazing, her eyes closing to bask in the simple feeling of what it was like to be freed of constraints, then to the bath she went.  Drawing one she went through her rituals, visiting her pack to pull out a number of items to aid in her cleanliness. Her hair she washed first, while a soak would have felt wonderful first there was an order to it all.  Cleaned and brushed with first a comb of mahogany, she followed it with the soft bristled brush of silver, winding it up to slide four of the thin bone rods through the mass of blonde to keep it up and out of her face. 

From there it was the bath itself, sinking into it with a moan that echoed off the walls.  It was just large enough to allow her to stretch out, the water line almost high enough to cover her shoulders.  Arms hung off the sides, fingertips brushing the floor as she stared up at the ceiling. Goddess how she missed this, the feeling of a slow and gentle heat that could infuse her body with warmth.  For some time it was all she did, soaking after scrubbing her skin clean, drawing her arms back in the water just to enjoy it for what it was.

The heat lulled her to drowsiness, her mind slipping off as her gaze closed.  Goddess when was the last time she could do this? Just soak in a tub without interruption.  There was that one time… the last time she had managed a bath without any schedules she had to follow much less places she had to be… fuck she had been so close then…

It wasn’t like she’d stop herself anyway.  Her fingertips trailed through the water along her stomach, trimmed nails raking lightly and slowly.  It felt like ages, it wasn’t like she had a lover waiting for her on the Moon; the thought wanted to make her laugh about some stuffy Lunarian pleasing her.  Too much of her time was spent in meetings, or training, or surrounded by people that solitude was savored for what it offered.

Around her breast her fingertips lazed, a soft sigh of pleasure falling from her lips as she leaned further back in the space the tub offered for her to take advantage of.  Borderline aroused as it were it didn’t take much for her fingers to brush against her perked nipples, feeling her breath increase.  _ Fuck yes… _ her mind ignored the room, the fact she was on Mars, transitioning her to her quarters in the palace.  The steam of the bath played havoc with her senses anyway, a sudden pinch of her nipple by way of her fingers released the resounding moan.

She appreciated both the sense of worship that came with sex just as much as she longed for a possessive and fierce lover.  Control issues aside, there was something so very arousing about a dominant lover, one that would not allow her to think, that would take the choices out of her hands and off of her mind.  Goddess knew she had countless of them to make, so very many things to know, to do… she just wanted someone that would take at least one aspect of her life into their own capable hands and allow her to forget what it was like to be in charge.

She had two hands for so very many reasons, while one teased her breasts the other brushed along her thigh.  Nails followed in the wake of her fingers, her mind envisioning her phantom lover. For some time now, at least those times that she could have moments like these to herself she had taken to dreaming someone up, more so after it was so painfully obvious she wouldn’t be able to have someone while fulfilling her duties.  Her phantom lover was female; having engaged the acts with both she found the company of women far more enjoyable. Of course she couldn’t describe her but she didn’t need to anyway.

Her mind drifted with her hands, leaving her thigh to flitter to her hip, along her navel then to her pelvis.  Almost perfectly her palm rested on her body, fingers trailing along her nether lips while her tongue peeked out, not yet claimed by clamping teeth.  Nails flicked, turning her breath that was already panting to start becoming colored by further moans and gasps. Fuck she would kill for another right now; self pleasuring wasn’t taboo in her upbringing much less life, but there was so much more to be said for another to reside in this moment with her.

Longing was not something she liked to feel but it infused her very soul, a single finger wasted no time to slip within herself with a thready moan.  Fuck she needed this, she needed this badly. She needed the release, the ability to let go. Her heartbeat pounded out the rhythm she was a slave to, her fingers following suit dutifully at her breast and between her thighs.  Against the tub’s surface her toes curled, only to splay wide and press against the confines as though some part of her desired to remain grounded while the rest wanted freedom.

The single finger was joined by another, too far gone to give a damn the nature of her vocalizations of pleasure.  Within her they pumped, knowing how to alternate their tempo to bring her the most sensation possible, curling just right as her thumb found just right where to press.   _ Goddess! _ her mind called out, teetering on the edge between frustration and the overload of sensory saturation, each movement driving her quicker towards the spectrum she desired.

There was a knock at the door.

She didn’t hear it, her body about to begin its throes of release, she could  _ feel  _ it, it was so close, her climax was almost within her grasp, almost ready to envelope her and take her away from the conscious world for at least a few moments.

The knock at the door continued, a bit of a pound.

_ FUCK YOU! _ She wanted to scream, awareness came crashing down on her, flooding her senses that had been of pleasure now with frustration.  Gritting her teeth she poured herself into her moment, needing her orgasm before she moved to that point where she couldn’t, where she would be far too frustrated to achieve that perfection.

The knock continued.

The moment was lost.  Tightly she squeezed her eyes shut, counting from one to ten, then ten to one, in Venusian, then Lunarian, then in the splattering of other languages she knew.

The knock was punctuated with a growl from the other side.

Fuck.

She shoved her way out of the tub with a glower.  Goddess above, was she just destined to be interrupted every time she had a chance to feel something that was beyond duty?  The last time, in her quarters, it had been by the Princess of all people, concerned that her moans were actually cries of pain and what was going on and was she ok, was there someone else in the bathtub with her?  Was she being attacked? Should she call for the guard? Fuck the Princess was naive…

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her body as best as it was going to get, padding to the door on wet feet and a wet body that continued to drip where the towel did not absorb.  Unlatching the door she nearly pulled it off its hinges, refraining somehow with dignity to open it. Her eyes blazed, irate did not begin to cut it for interruptions. 

The Priestess stood on the other side, a covered tray being balanced in one hand, the other had been at the door.

Her eyes, the color of the night sky, of sunset beyond reds and yellows, the transition to blues and purples and violets widened.

The towel covered her, clutched at her side by one hand, but only so much.  It was not completely closed, nor was it very large, revealing long legs that could go on to next week, the nature of her hip, part of her toned stomach, up her ribs, the outer swell of her breast.  It fell to mid thigh, resting just over her breasts but not enough to completely deny the nature of her cleavage. Certainly not when wisps of hair trailed from where she had it pinned up, drawing attention to her neck, her collarbones, the slope of her shoulder.

She blinked.   _ Oh fuck… _ It was the only thing she could think of and therefore the only thing that came to mind as she watched the Priestess visibly inspect her.  The frustration of the ruined moment was gone, a snarky sense of play replacing some of it. Her lips moved towards a smile that would not take much for it to be pushed over towards seduction.  A step back was taken, the universal sign of ‘please, come in’ with her movements.

A blush infused to the Priestess’ flesh, the tray held out before her like it was a shield, a protective measure and armor to give her strength to step into this den of.  Of. Of really who gave a fuck what it was. She did step in, much to her amusement, amazement, and silent wish.

“I.  I brought something to eat.  I didn’t realize you were busy.  I. Uhm.” 

Goddess help her, she was everything when she was stumbling and looking shy.

“We uhm.  I. Erm.” The Priestess suddenly stopped, taking a deep breath before carrying the tray over to the desk that apparently was in the room.  It seemed to calm her, for the next words came out almost normal. “I brought us something to eat, I spoke to the Head Priest and it concerns what we’re going to do, since you are my bodyguard.”

Her lips curled with their smirk.  Her mind craved this, this take charge attitude.  This directive. Some part of her thoughts transitioned her phantom lover to superimpose the image of the Priestess to its otherwise featureless body.  Was it wrong of her to desire her in such a fashion? She’d answer that later, merely moving to rifle through her pack to find clean clothes and change behind a screen, aware that she wore the eyes of the other no matter what the screen had to offer.


	14. Chapter 14

Take your time, if I'm lying to you  
I know you'll find that you believe me  
you believe me  
-Dido, “Take My Hand”

 

* * *

There were things that she could confess to herself that she never meant to do.  They were not all things she thought of with regret, but rather things that maybe if she had some insight into, she wouldn’t have pursued a particular path.  What made them so memorable was that often, they were the complete and utter trivial in nature or how they came to be. It was often something small, yet grew to enormous consequences, all because she did something that with hindsight, she wouldn’t have.

That was why they called it hindsight however.  She was not omnipotent, she could gain premonitions of the future but often it was just vague sensations.  It took her years to be able to hone it so, but visions did not make her omnipresent. Visions merely helped her purpose in life, gave her directions where uncertainty would lie in wake otherwise.  Hindsight could continue to be what it was, a means to look back at things and honestly wonder “why would I ever do that?”

She had spoken to the High Priest for an hour after their arrival, relating what she had encountered in her journeys, the things she had seen in the flames.  He was not her grandfather, for no one could ever hold such esteem and respect, but he was a knowledgeable man. Nearly as old as her grandfather had been, his wisdom was part of the reason she sought his counsel.  He had been alive and quite active during the time of the King, equally experiencing with her this period of unrest, of roving brigands, of traitorous whispers and increasing unrest.

There were some things she kept private, to herself, that perhaps had bearing to things she knew but never did he pry to discover.  Instead she mentioned the common things, the state of affairs concerning the scouts, the town and its warlord, the arrival here. It was with hesitation, the words finally spilling with just his silent but kindly look at her that she related the arrival of the blonde as well, further what she had vowed to.  She already told him that she was her bodyguard at the gates, but a greater explanation was warranted now.

Bare mention was made of the vow the blonde had given her, feeling it was something sacred.  It was easier to say that the blonde had proven, time and again even with unorthodox methods, that she was true to her word.  The High Priest had nothing ill to say of it; really who was he to judge, but had encouraged in his own fashion that she sit and talk with the blonde, especially given that up to now, they had not had much moments of peace or much time to discuss the questions that burned in her eyes.

The things like who was she, where did she hail from as she was obviously an outsider; the looks alone gave her away, and why had she, of all people, been sought out.  The High Priest refused to go into the details of it, just encouraged that the doubt could be so slain if it was brought to the light of day. From there the conversation had shifted to his permission that she could consult the flames upon the next day, that indeed they could stay as long as it was so needed, that what warlords passed through the area gave the temple a wide berth, and other such topics.

It was another hour later that she had bathed herself, washing away the grime of travel and feeling immeasurably better that she changed into clean robes.  A moment of debate concerning whether or not she should belt on the sword belt before she finally relented to doing so. It wasn’t against her beliefs, she just had never found a reason to fight for something though.  Certainly the fact that her people, as she called them, were in danger gave her more of a reason to pursue a martial skillset. While she knew that Phobos and Deimos would have been willing to train her; both having offered before, she had refrained until she met the blonde.  Why her, what made her so special? She didn’t know and refused to think on it any longer, opening the door just in perfect timing to collect the tray of prepared food. Assuring the other that she had it she gave a slightly apprehensive look towards her destination.

She hadn’t asked for a bodyguard.  She didn’t understand why she warranted one.  The blonde though was obviously not a native; she was very much a foreigner yet despite how she did things, the blonde didn’t give a damn about her safety and rather put herself in possible harm and danger to see her arrive to at least this point.  It was a sort of grudging respect she had for her. Maybe it was time as the High Priest had mentioned that she learn just what the blonde’s purpose was. For that matter who she was.

Just a name didn’t do much to help her out, after all.  She took a breath, schooling her features back to their stoic quality, near apathy.  Having been informed where the blonde had been roomed, just around the corner as it were, she carefully balanced the tray to give the door a knock.

There wasn’t an answer.

She made a face, her temper rising, knocking on the door again, a bit harder this time.  Sure perhaps the blonde was asleep; but what kind of bodyguard slept while their charge was still up?  If she was so intent to act like one, then it was time she was perhaps treated like one. It gave her fist motivation to give the door a harder knock.

There still wasn’t an answer.

The tray, while not heavy, was not meant to be balanced on one hand.  Fuck if the blonde didn’t answer on the third knock she was going to leave her here and she could stay or run off to do whatever the fuck that she wanted to do.  Her fist hadn’t lowered yet when the door was nearly yanked clean off of its hinges to open, a rather impressive feat given the craftsmanship that went into such construction.  Only because she had corrected the balance of the tray did she not outright drop it, but she still nearly did.

Clad in only a towel and still dripping water, answering all the questions that she had concerning where the blonde was and just what she had been doing; obviously it wasn’t sleeping, she stood before her.  Piled artfully on top of her head, her long blonde hair told the story of being clean, held in place by four thin rods. The towel itself came only to mid thigh if that, parted where her fist currently kept it at least to her.  

It was everything that was seen that drew her gaze.  It was everything that was still hidden that kept her attention.  Despite her discipline otherwise, her eyes widened in what could only be considered a stare.  Where they honed in first she still couldn’t say, just that they traveled every inch offered. From her hair down to her bare feet, she took her completely in.  Her thoughts betrayed her though, silenced however by a single question, a single wonder.

How could someone so beautiful like her willingly spend her life in such service?

Against her skin that held a soft and light tan, the obvious lines of white spoke of her trade.  The nick at her collarbone that she had left was still slightly red, blatant signs since it was just above her breasts that the towel was doing absolutely everything and nothing for in the way that only something like a towel could accomplish.  The red cloth that she had wrapped around her temple since the start was absent, showing that while the side of her head had stopped bleeding for real at this point, it was still a tender wound and prone to the colorful bruise present. 

All she could do was stare.  The blonde seemed rather pensive about something, frustration rolled off of her like heat from flames.  However it was only seconds that they stood in silence with one another before the blonde took a step back, the signal for her to enter in such universal sayings.  The movement instantly flooded her features with heat and color; caught staring the fact that the other had moved meant she knew she was staring at her. She said nothing though, merely collecting the towel better around her before shutting the door.

Left to be the one to break the ice with words, she did so with flair of stumbling.  “I. I brought something to eat. I didn’t realize you were busy. I. Uhm.” Gods she sounded horrible, eyes averting to elsewhere in the room.  Anywhere but the blonde please. The blonde was dangerous territory, one that she didn’t know if she could so survive right now.

“We uhm.  I. Erm.”  There. Thank the Gods, a table.  She made an instant go of it, her destination firmly in grasp.  A deep breath later and the tray was set down upon it, retaking up her mental discipline after berating herself enough.  “I brought us something to eat, I spoke to the Head Priest and it concerns what we’re going to do, since you are my bodyguard.”  There, that didn’t sound so bad after all. It sounded believable, authoritative.

Her back was turned and thus she missed the look that crossed the blonde’s face, a look of longing.  By the time she righted and looked back, the look had almost completely faded, just a whispering essence to remain to tell her that it had crossed.  To her pack the woman went, trusting in the tuck job on the towel to stay about her as she began fishing out clean clothes. A noncommittal sound was all the blonde had given her, garments of some nature in her grasp as she moved to where the bath she had been occupied sat.

To the side was a privacy screen, offering nothing but the outlines as the blonde dressed, hardly hurried.  The sounds of linen against a body was tormenting enough. That of the water draining she could focus on. It was the soft humming that came from the blonde that was maddening, more so when coupled with the fact the blonde seemed to be enjoying this game.

If she didn’t know better, she would swear she was being seduced.

Emerging, she almost wished she was still in the towel.  It was instead a knee length flowing skirt of pale gray, a loose shirt of the sky’s color at noon said that was all the blonde was wearing, fingers withdrawing each of the sticks to cast on the bed, retrieving a soft bristled brush to begin drawing through her hair.  Her gaze stayed on hers, bemused at the notion, dancing with thoughts before she finally said something that wasn’t given with body language.

“I am hmm?  Wouldn’t it make more sense for me to share your quarters with you then?”

At once she felt her face flush onward again, knowing that her eyes were once more wide at what the insinuated question declared.  It seemed to amuse the blonde more, a small smile playing at her lips before she cast the brush to the bed, collecting instead the length of red cloth that had previously been about her temples.  Into her hair it went, gathered to hold the locks of near sunlight back until her fingers left it in a bow, dropping back down at her sides.

What the fuck was she doing.  It was the only coherent thing she could think of, outside of the strangely satisfying feeling she had of the blonde wearing something, even unconventionally as it was, of hers.  Unable to find words to form a retort the blonde took her silence as a wide open door, continuing through it with discussion. “It would only make sense, after all. Unless you have some desire for me to sleep outside your door.  I suppose here it could possibly work, though your room perhaps has a window.”

The blonde had pulled out her chair, waiting for her to take it; she did in a stunned fashion, before she walked bare of foot to her own chair to withdraw after removing everything from it.  Carrying it over she sat it down, a comfortable distance between them along with part of the desk. She sat with inherent manners, legs together with both ankles gravitating towards the right on her seat.  Her hands she clasped before her on her lap, not making a move towards the covered tray despite the fact she had to be starving.

Fuck she was.  She might not be completely wise in the ways of the world but the look the blonde had been giving her from the start indicated it wasn’t just something of substance that she desired.  

“Why don’t you start off with telling me what it is that you are doing first?”  The blonde prompted as the silence had stretched just a bit too much to be comfortable.

She snapped from her daze, her mind still processing that the blonde was the same person, that out of armor and uniform this is what she looked like.  That she made something so ordinary look extraordinary. That for all her grace and skills of fighting she sat refined like. Like a princess. Her mind jumped on that, the doubts rising.  The blonde wasn’t going to go anywhere which meant she’d have her answers.

“Why are you here.”  It was issued as a statement yet again, yet the blonde didn’t point that out.  She had her name, at least whatever passed as her name, if it was even her true name.  Her gaze narrowed with the issued query; the fires hadn’t told her anything beyond what she knew, nor had her meditation.  Still she desired an answer and was somewhat surprised when the blonde spoke. Surprise at either the words or what the words were, she wasn’t sure yet.

“To take you to the Moon.”

“What…?”

“The Moon.  I’m to take you there, so that you might train to be part of the Princess’ inner guard.”

What.  The. Fuck.  The words began to ring in her mind, or perhaps it was her ears.  She outright stared, perhaps it was the audacity of the statement, perhaps it was the proverbial balls the blonde had to say such a thing.  It could have been for any reason, but she stared at her all the same. Within she felt the blood begin to pound in her ears opposed to the words ringing within them, coupling with her temper rising.

How dare she.  How just fucking dare she, she was no better than all the other warlords who sent their scouts and their armies to try and capture her.  Instead the blonde infiltrated in, made fucking friends with her only friends, and said she was going to take her away. She seethed, anger burning away at resolve, regardless of the woman speaking.

“But I don’t think that would be wise right now.  There’s something going on here, on Mars. That the King is absent, that there’s renegade warlords running amok as you’ve mentioned and we’ve both seen.”  The blonde shook her head, features drawing into ones of thoughtfulness, a confusing puzzle that she was trying to mentally work out. “There’s something very amiss going on here.  I’d like to know what it is before we leave.”

“What even makes you think I’m going with you?  My place is here, with my people! Not following after you to the fucking Moon!  I am not going to be some fucking babysitter to some spoiled ass Princess! You’re no fucking better than the damned warlords!  At least they are fucking up front and honest about what they want; you’ve fucking waited until now to say why you’re even here!”  Her anger instantly got the better of her, each word rose in pitch, in emotion, until she was literally screaming at the blonde. That the blonde just sat there, looking at her fed to her rage, shoving up from her seat she made motion to stalk to the door, intent on leaving.  Fuck this, fuck this blonde, fuck this shit!

Her breath left her in a gasp, shoulders pressed sharply to the wall that was behind her by two hands.  Focusing, her gaze took in the blonde that was a mere inch or two away from her. Scents of something fragrant, reminding her of rarely seen flowers, the sweetness of spices that she associated her with better times filled each breath she took.  Her anger still raged, perhaps worse now as the blonde dared stopped her. She surged forward, intent to break the hold on her when her eyes found even more of a reason to flare wide.

Lips pressed soundly to her own, rendering every emotion that was not what the blonde desired null and void, to instantly leave her.  A hand, so soft despite that it wielded a sword brushed against her cheek with trailing fingers. How long it lasted she couldn’t rightly say before the blonde finally pulled away, her head tilting back to look at her.  Dimly she realized they were of similar height, that the blonde was just scant breaths shorter. That she had to look up to her did things to her that she didn’t understand.

“I’m empathic at times.”  The blonde started with, her hands dropping from her body though she still didn’t move.  “Your anger rolls off of you like heat does from a fire. I suppose at night it's beneficial, but right now it's not.”  Her fingers rose, brushing through her hair for a moment before her eyes, certainly not placid blue with their swirling underlying hurt and understanding met her gaze again.  “I understand however, that you desire to protect your people. I think though there is something more going on, that you would like to understand why your people are endangered.”

She took a deep breath, before a slight smile played at her features.  “I swore, to protect you, to defend you, and to guide you. I am not lying in that, for I will.  I will see your questions answered here, your confidence gained, so that you’ll believe me.” Relenting she moved away from her, where her body had been pinned by first with hands, then a mouth, and finally a presence.  “If that means of course, that I need to talk to the Head Priest about shacking up in your room with you, trust me that I will. If I need to be your shadow…” Purposely she trailed off, the slight smile that had played at her lips before grew in size.  “You’ll find I can be quite stubborn Priestess. It might just be in your best interest to … submit.”


	15. Chapter 15

Will the flood behind me,  
Put out the fire inside me,  
-AFI, “The Missing Frame”

 

* * *

_ The darkness did not alarm her at first, for it was night.  The sky was clear, full of stars. Not a single cloud marred the clarity of such a view; it was picturesque, it was pristine and pure.  Each star was a twinkle of light in its own right, shining brightly to those that would just look up to see it. Splattered artistically among their grandeur were brighter lights, planets she knew them to be that seemed so close and yet so very far away.  In hues that were saturated with the distance they must travel she could still pick out the ones she knew. _

_ The darkness did not alarm her at first, for it was night.  Dusk had fallen first, settled first to herald the night across the Martian surface and sky.  The red planet still gave its hue to the heavens above in a tinge that could be mistaken for blood.  A crimson glow to cast everything within its reach to the rusty color, signalling the end of another day with the light of the sun to return on the morrow.  The night always brought the cold with it, blanketing the land that scorched itself raw in the heat of the day. _

_ The darkness did not alarm her at first, for it was night.  Like the stars themselves blinks of light filled the night air.  Fires and lanterns giving way to shapes that stretched to shadows as far as the eye could see before they merged to create something new.  The shapes danced like puppets, the sound of laughter and joyous times. The shadows twisted upon themselves, coming together to join as one just as their creators did.  Limbs intertwined, lips pressed, hands trailed in the moment, never wanting to part or be parted, desiring to claim ownership and belonging in ways only they could. _

_ The darkness did not alarm her at first, for it was night.  The sounds of laughter, the cackle of fire echoed in the night.  Clothing being pulled at, pulled on, undone to be cast aside filled her ears.  Gasps of breath, soft underlying giggles and throaty moans teased her senses. With hearing came that of touch, the feeling of clothing giving way to skin.  Fingertips that trailed along such perfection, provoking more of the sounds. Sighs of pleasure, whispers, the taste of something like vanilla, the essence of something like fire coursed through her veins.  Emotions she could understand, need and want became tangible so very easily. _

_ The darkness did not alarm her at first, for the night surrounded her. _

_ A strangulating hold captured her neck, squeezing to cut off the flow of air to her lungs.  Air that was so vital to living denied with each press. Screams of conquering voices filled her ears much as the pounding of blood did as she struggled for naught.  Sensations of evilness, tainted glory and power flooded her, enveloping her much like a blanket would at night. She was drowning in a pool, no matter how she flailed about to find something to grasp onto there simply was nothing to hold.  It teased her though, tormenting her with each hint of hope, her fingertips could just brush against it before it was time and again yanked from the remote possibility that she might very well grab it. _

_ Laughter that was not joyous, it was something far more than mocking instead, filled her ears.  The fact she could not breathe did not seem to register, the phantom fingers had fallen away. For a moment she wished them back, for they felt like something tangible she could hold to.  Instead she was denied, subjected to the whims of another. Mocking laughter tainted everything, visions of slavery filled her gaze instead. What was once proud warriors became meek servants, throwing themselves at the mercy of others if not upon swords and spears.  Anything to escape the rising tide of darkness that became her visions now. Like an army it swept over the land, leaving nothing in its wake, razing and ravaging as it moved so easily. _

_ Like an outstretched hand that could cast a shadow a mile long, so did this hand.  It was one hand at first, followed by another. Then another after that, another and another, until everything she knew was belonging to this sensation.  Until everything she knew was held in this hand that was squeezing every so slowly, destroying countless; immeasurable numbers with each tightening of fingers tipped by talons, tipped by claws that dripped corruption. _

_ The hand was possessive, the sensation one of ownership, superiority.  Confidence in its domination, its complete and utter control. It held it all.  It would not let go. It held everything, everything that ever was, would ever be.  Lives would begin and end under its rule, so great would its subjection be. Defiance would be culled, freedom would be lost, everything would be cut away until all that remained was precisely what their captors wanted.  What her warden wanted. What the kingdom of darkness wanted. _

_ There was no hope.  There was nothing but silence, despair, and death.  There was only the darkness and malevolence, the complete and utter absence of hope. _

She awoke with a gasp in the night, a hand clutched at the blanket that had been but moments before, tangled up within her legs.  Tossing and turning her mind had finally released the vision, allowing sanity to flood her where its opposite resided, driving her to awaken no matter the hour.  Her hand clutched at the blanket, something tangible to hold to that was desperately needed, more so when the world about her was spinning out of control.

It took her far too long for her liking to collect her breath, for her heart to stop racing.  It didn’t matter how many gasps of air she took in because it didn’t help. Her body wouldn’t calm down unless it wanted to calm down, and it would only do that as she sat upright in bed, ignoring the beads of sweat that ran along her hairline.  Within her breast her heart hammered as though it made up for lost time, ensuring that blood ran through her veins to promise that she was alive. She was alive. She wasn’t drowning, nor was she suffocating, nor was she a slave. She was  _ alive _ .

She was alive.  That was something to hold to.  With a final gulp of air she knew that sleep would not be coming back.  It likely wasn’t night still, likely it was the next day but her mind wasn’t ready to focus on that yet.  The frivolous things possibly yes, those were easy. Anything beyond that was completely out of the question.  It was why she didn’t even question when she rose from her bed, collecting a robe to pull on her as though she was chilled.  She had every reason to be, even if she could question her actions.

It was night after all.  It was known that the temperature always dropped once it was night.  That was why fire was so important; a ward against the chill and the night.  Fire was alive, a primal thing and an equally primal spirit. Fire wouldn’t go without a fight, instead insisting in its fashion to always stay burning.  When it finally did sputter out it was always with the last word, one last glowing ember in defiance and one last wisp of smoke.

She didn’t realize where she was at until she felt her forehead leaning against a closed door.  While her breath wasn’t coming in gasps it was still hard to breathe. Some part of her questioned what she was doing, where she was at, but it was some part of her that hadn’t yet been released from the bindings of her visions.  Only when the door opened slowly did it slowly slip free from the restraints that held it so close.

An obviously previously asleep blonde stood before her, a hand holding sleepily to a candle as the other fumbled with the door.  A hastily thrown on shirt that barely covered her hips said she slept nude;  _ must be some Lunarian thing  _ as she just assumed the blonde was from there since that’s where she desired to take her to, its hem danced along her thighs with each jerky movement she gave.  She didn’t linger at the door long, instead holding it open as she turned her head to yawn into her shoulder, giving the door a slight push towards closing once she stepped inside.

Focusing on the blonde’s body wasn’t any wiser than focusing on the visions, but at least the blonde’s body was something real.  Tangible. The visions… she hoped were not the case. While she was used to visions, she had never experienced something so terrifying as what she just had.  It scared her, if she must be so honest. Nothing scared her; it wasn’t that she was immune to fear it was just the simple truth. She was a Martian, a Martian Priestess.  Showing fear was not being true to herself. But the visions… it wasn’t weakness if she sought out someone, was it?

It wasn’t like she trusted the blonde, the blonde might not be the proper choice to discuss the possible crisis’ of one’s faith, yet the blonde had eluded to something about this.  She must know something, anything really. It was her conviction while her eyes trailed along the blonde’s legs.  _ It’s like they go forever.  Smooth and graceful… who is she really?  A Lunarian? If she’s not, then why is she so worried about bringing Princesses together to be glorified babysitters?  Why me, when I am just a Priestess? Shouldn’t she be more concerned looking for the King and whoever the fuck his daughter is? _

In the meantime the blonde had placed the candle on the small stand by the bed, stretching.  The hem of her shirt rode high, affording her a look at a small patch of neatly trimmed blonde curls, reaffirming the fact indeed that the blonde _was_ a blonde.  She felt her cheeks instantly flush, eyes riveted to the scene before her.  She swallowed and for what really, it didn’t do a damn thing to help her out.  Her heart had decided to resume its race, enjoying the slight reprieve before it pounded out a tempo again.

“M’pretty sure.  Still night time.  Sit sit.” The blonde’s arms lowered, a hand waving at the bed that displayed kicked back bedding.  That she had flashed herself to the other never seemed to cross her mind; apparently she did not move fast enough for the blonde caught her hand, pulling her down to sit on the bed whether she wanted to or not.  Satisfied with her work the blonde soon sat on the bed herself, legs crossing as her shirt hem once more covered her decently enough. How was it decent though, when she now knew what was there? It wasn’t like she had any doubts; she knew what a naked woman looked like because fuck she was one herself.  But it was entirely different to see another.

With one last yawn the blonde looked at her expectantly, sleep still coloring her blue gaze though it was slowly and stubbornly being pushed off and away.  Blonde hair fell about her features, tussled from sleep. She noticed the red cloth was carefully folded on the nightstand before her gaze went back.  _ Stop thinking about the blonde.  Tell her the real reason you’re here, not that you’re some sex crazed Venusian.   _

“I.  I had visions.”  She began with, her voice a whisper at first that slowly grew in pitch, but never did it reach her normal speaking tone.  “Visions of darkness, of a hand reaching out and strangulating all the life from here. There was laughter, mocking laughter and the absence of hope.  Armies swept over the land, killing those that did not subject themselves to live as slaves. Those that did cast themselves in waves against whatever they could in a desire to die instead of living as such.  A great shadow, from one end of the horizon to the other, as far as the eye could see and beyond.”

She looked up, seeing the blonde was wide awake now.  She hadn’t moved, yet she seemed to sit up straighter, her head looked to be tilted back some, to the side a bit, looking at her with a want to believe and hope that she wasn’t right.  The look faded, her hand rising to press her fingertips to her lips;  _ she’s holding back a gasp _ she realized before the hand fell away.

“The Queen was right.  You are a Seer, Priestess.”  The blonde said, her voice all but normal save for the few lingering traces of some emotion that laced it.  “I don’t … no. I know what your visions mean, it’s too obvious for it not to mean anything but what it is. There’s a danger approaching, but.  But… ” She trailed off. A rush of breath left her, the confidence as well drained from her. For a moment the blonde looked just as scared, frightened by the prospect.  An exact opposite of everything she had ever shown her since she waltzed right into her life. The blonde shook her head, trying to dislodge the look but it clung to her just like sleepiness did, just like the shirt did that hung over her body.  Her lips twisted to the side, looking up at her to meet her gaze, “What do you want to do?”

“I…”  What did she want to do?  Prevent the visions from happening yes, but she wanted to know where they came from all the same.  That something like this could happen, could creep up on her. The flames she would need to consult, at least for the day.  They would provide her the answers, or at least the pathway to take. Belatedly she realized that the blonde had asked her what  _ she _ wanted to do.  There was nothing about what the blonde thought she should do, or the agenda for the following day.

“I swore to defend you and protect you, no matter what your decision is.”  She quietly spoke as the silence stretched on instead, taking the lack of directives as hesitation.  “For right now perhaps, spending the rest of the night in slumber might be the better option.”

“I… don’t want to go back… to my room…” she heard herself mumble softly.  Why was she so fearful of being out of the blonde’s presence? Was it the fact that it calmed her, gave her clarity right now?  Was she perhaps truly insane, afflicted by the visions, that the otherwise infuriating blonde didn’t bother her? Why the fuck had she just said that outloud?  The fuck was honestly wrong with her? She had to get away, pushing up to rise from the bed, only to be stopped as the blonde was far more nimble than she was, blocking the way.

“Look, I don’t want to pull rank with you, but as your bodyguard your health and well being are my chief concern.  It overrides anything that you want to do that I don’t deem to be sound. Returning to your room isn’t something wise.”  She pointed to the bed. “You can stay here; in the morning we can get the answers you desire.”

“But… But where are you going to stay?”  The blonde had been up longer than she had, plus the head wound.  She had to be tired at the very least. The blonde just gave her a look, a sly smile crossing her features as her lips moved to reveal perfect white teeth.  Mirth danced within her eyes. “Oh no… no! Not going to happen!”

“Oh come on.  By the Goddess, I swear not to,” her eyes rolled “do anything to you.  Unless of course… you want me to.” The grin came back in full force, her personal space soon invaded by the blonde as she stepped in closer to her.  

She felt her features flush instantly, stubbornness welling within her as she stood her ground, refusing to be pushed around by some half dressed insane Lunarian.  “You’re fucking impossible. Fine! If that’s the only way you’ll knock it off. Put on some damn clothes; you look like some sex crazed Venusian.”

For some reason it got the other to back off, the look fading to one of almost silent wonder before it slyly changed to one of a challenge.  She said nothing, of which she was glad. Turning her back to her she moved to the other side of the bed. It wasn’t her choice, but if the blonde was going to defend her from whatever threats there were, she’d have to deal with the fact she wouldn’t have an escape between her and the wall all the same.  Muttering to herself she laid back, trying her best to ignore the scent of the blonde that clung to the bedding.

She closed her eyes instead, hoping it would help.  It was torture instead, hearing taking over as her eyes were no longer warranted.  The sound of clothing being pulled on, up over legs she anticipated were just as smooth as they were long.  Over the firmness of her ass that she would have a hard enough time keeping her gaze off now, given that she had virtually shown off nearly everything that she owned.  Fuck this was going to be a mistake. This was a mistake, who was she kidding? Fuck she had to get out of here, now…

The sound of the blonde laying out next to her stopped her in her tracks, the sound of breath leaving her lips as the candle was blown out, returning the room to pitch darkness.  The rustle of bedding followed, the feeling of soft breath against her cheek. She laid out near stock still, blatantly aware of the other’s presence. Impossible not to after all, not when she was right there.  Right there next to her, breathing. She swallowed, willing herself to calm, to return to sleep. Anything to escape.

“I promise.  Nothing will happen to you Priestess.  This is my vow to you.” The blonde said softly, before turning over to her other side and returning to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Destroy the things you love  
and see if I remember  
-Rob Zombie, “Return of The Phantom Stranger”

 

* * *

The palace had been sacked, and nary an arrow had been let loose.  Nor had a battering ram been introduced to the grand doors. Not a single sword was drawn.  The portcullis still was drawn up for that matter. The palace had fallen, and not a single drop of blood marked the occasion.

It was just the way that he liked it to be.  Oh yes, he loved bloodshed. There was something so thrilling about hearing someone scream as you removed things that while important to them, was not so important in the long scheme of living.  For instance, one did not need their fingertips to live. It made it easier sure but it was optional ultimately. It was enjoyable to hear people scream for their life, but it was far more enjoyable when they begged for their death.

He was not exactly a combatant by nature however.  His skills ran in a different pattern, his talents were better used elsewhere, and thus his Great Queen had sent him on this most dangerous tasking.  He had been quite victorious, for who else could say that they defeated the King of Mars without taking so much a scratch? Who else could say that they controlled his seat of power without staining it with the monarch’s blood?  Who else could claim such, that it was done so effortlessly? Few could, which was why he had been sent.

Wisely, he did not kill the foolish King.  No, he was better left alive, for correspondence still arrived for him near daily.  Word from the various points on the planet itself to word from outside planets, he kept well informed of the happenings.  He knew, for instance that the False Queen of the Moon had requested the King’s daughter for her court. He knew as well of the emissaries that had been sent when the King did not answer.

He knew that those emissaries were currently dead yes, messy business that but of things that existed in the cosmos, it was the Lunarians that he could not abide by.  It was a moment of weakness, killing them as he had, but it netted him something far better. His spies that mingled among the various planets, not to mention the Lunarian court itself, told him that someone of importance; who he did not know, would be arriving to Mars.  To collect answers, to collect the daughter of the King. 

Important targets were always worth taking out, after all.  Important targets could be turned, their minds corrupted, their values twisted.  The more honorable the person the deeper the disdain ran, of course, for whom they served.  He was just as guilty, for while he was loyal to his Great Queen so too did he despise her so.  Important targets could become his, pawns for his plans that not even his Great Queen knew of. For if she did, he would exist no more.  By taking away the free will of someone, he would ensure their loyalty first and foremost, yet also they would not harbor the deep resentment that everyone had.

No, this was an important target, one that he would savor and enjoy breaking.  This one would serve him after he broke their spirit, for that is what he did best.

He was Pyrite, the Gold of Fools.  But he was better known by his other title, the Deceitful.  What he lacked for combative skills he made up with his great magics, the ability to twist the minds of those around him into doing his bidding.  To manipulate the mind would initially take much of his concentration, leaving him vulnerable to attack, but once he broke into a mind and shut it down, the victim obeyed his every command.

Wisely he started off slowly.  A servant here, a guard there. With time, it was child’s play to manipulate his way through the Martian court until it took just a whisper in the King’s ear; he was a most trusted adviser after all with his skills, and thus the King fell before him.  The kingdom, so to speak, belonged now to him, to his Great Queen.

There was however one little problem.

Always a little problem, but he had plans to deal with such things.  The King’s daughter was absent, and this important yet still unknown Lunarian envoy was on their way.  His information was still quite vague; was it male or female he had no idea. Assumptions being wrong to make, he felt confidence in believing however it to be a Lunarian and likely female, for the False Queen seemed to have them in abundance about her.   How vain did one need to be to demand the Princesses from each of the planets after all?

Sitting on the King’s throne he contemplated the problems before him.  Both were equally of importance to solve, the question was which one first.  Logically it was this Lunarian bigwig, for the False Queen would only send someone of importance if her summons and emissaries went missing.  He was awaiting further word back from his spies of who it was, to have a better chance of dealing with that threat. The only that he had gained so far was that the person fought with a falchion.

He was not a combatant but he knew how to counter a sword.  The puppet King had numerous warriors and trainers in his “command” that it did not take long for him to find one that would show him the way of the spear.  With such a range, a falchion would be pointless and useless. It would lack range, the ability to get close to him. If this Lunarian envoy openly carried a weapon, it meant he could demean and ridicule them by beating them in combat.  Defeat always made it so much easier to manipulate the mind. It was perfection, and thus he considered one of the two problems solved for the time being.

The other took considerably more effort, but with much faster results given that it just required the planet to be searched.  Thus he encouraged the warlords to roam free, originally their loyalty had been to the King yes, but it did not take much for the King to do away with them with just the right words spoken in the right company.  The warlords now fought amongst themselves for ruling, amassing armies only to crush each other, with the victor absorbing the loser’s own fighters and starting the cycle anew.

What a grand army he would have when it was all said and done, for the cosmos knew that Martians were peerless when it came to combat.  They may lack the brute strength of the Jovians, or the supposed grace of the Uranians, but Martians were vicious. They knew battlefield tactics, they knew their lines of succession should an officer fall in the field, and every last one would rather die than surrender.

Yes, there was a reason why his Great Queen had desired to take over Mars first.

Regardless however, he still needed to find the Princess.  She was to be his prize for his conquest, knowing he could beseech his Great Queen for a reward such as her, especially while handing her the planet of war.  That was the superficial, easy to understand motive. The real one was for her abilities, that she could commune with the elemental nature of the planet and foresee events.  Oh the things he could do, if he but knew how the future worked. It took far too much effort on his behalf to know who to brainwash to his servitude, more often than not selecting a person that had no power or sway over anything yet their mind was weak.

No, with the gift of foresight, he could pull the right people away.  He would be informed of what would happen, and thus he would cheat fate and draw his own destiny.

His thoughts were broken by the arrival of one of his trusted few.  A mind manipulator such as he rarely needed anyone, for he could do whatever he desired on his own.  But this was something he could not do, and thus found a pleasant enough working relationship. Of course he scanned her mind first just to make sure, but found nothing harmful to his personal cause.  Melinite may hold grudges, may be quite volatile, yet her ability to commune with the essence of the planets themselves made her a worthwhile ally.

The Princess of Mars was as Priestess of some sort, if the writings of the False Queen were to be taken with any truth.  Having someone then that could equally commune with the same beings would help narrow down her location. Melinite explained it to him once amid the King’s bed and their personal naked glory that she could find the Priestess based off of where she prayed to, further if she prayed to the Fires of Mars itself.  Even better, which was perhaps the real reason why he entered a partnership with her, was that she could corrupt the Fires, if given enough time.

Corrupting the Fires would drive the Priestess insane.  Insanity was the perfect way for him to take over, for the mind would be open, akin to a fortress with its gates unsealed and its doors unlocked.  Insane, he could control her reality, her perception, and she would be none the wiser for it. Instead she would trust him and him alone, doing exactly what he desired for he would recreate her entire world to suit his purpose.

Melinite didn’t give a fuck one way or the other what his end goal was with the Priestess.  She just desired the glory that would come along with his conquests. They had explained that to each other too, during one of their times of fucking in the King’s bed.  It was actually amazing the things they accomplished there but neither here nor there.

His attention was drawn to her as she stopped in front of the throne he sat upon, looking rather bored but the brunette could unless something caught her attention.  Unassuming, she could blend in near anywhere; there were few stand out things about her other than truly her skills. Leaning forward he looked at her before pushing up to his feet, stepping from the dais to speak to her.

“You’ve brought good news I take it?”

“Of course.  The Priestess consulted the Fires today, concerning her visions.  I’ve already planted the seeds of doubt and insanity.”

“This is wonderful news indeed.”  His eyes gleamed a shade of gold, lips curling to a smirk that moved the reddish goatee with it.

“It gets better.  She also consulted the Fires regarding your Lunarian envoy.  The two of them travel together.”

The day could not get any better.  Both, together. Oh what a treat it would be for him to lay capture to them, to destroy the one and have the other.  “Have you learned any more of this envoy?”

“Female, blonde, apparently a Lunarian.”  The woman shrugged, having no real way of knowing if the origin was correct given she was going off of the Priestess’ interpretations.  “Your Priestess is quite confused over her possible feelings for the envoy; apparently she is both infuriating yet alluring. She has been teaching her how to fight with the sword.”

Curtly he nodded, his plans already in motion.  “Continue your work, if this Lunarian is so trained to be able to teach another the art of swordplay, then I shall need to hone my own skills.  See if you can sow discord between the two of them. Separately they will be far easier to deal with than if they are together.”

The woman merely nodded, their conversation at an end as they went their own separate ways within the palace.  There was much to be done in preparation to this inevitable meeting, after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Je cherche une âme, qui  
Pourra m'aider  
Je suis  
D'une génération désenchantée  
Désenchantée  
-Kate Ryan, “Désenchantée”

 

* * *

She didn’t offer much in the way of conversation when it was a bit more socially acceptable hour to be morning.  The Priestess was in a hurry when she awoke, vacating the room as though it was on fire. It bemused her in a fashion, especially when her face turned red anytime that her eyes happened to fall on her.  It wasn’t until after she had left that she belatedly realized the reason why. She gave a bare half shrug to the fact her shirt she had donned half asleep certainly need more added to it if it was meant to cover her body better.

_ Meh… fuck it _ was the best thought she had.  At least she had dressed in something; she had a preference for sleeping nude as it was another measure of freedom she could gain.  When one didn’t exactly have numerous freedoms to their life, one learned to take them wherever possible. If the Priestess hadn’t seen a naked woman before then that really wasn’t her problem.  She was mostly dressed, partially dressed… ok she had something on. If the other couldn’t keep her eyes off, well it wasn’t like she complained over most forms of attention.

Instead she drew out her combs and brushes, working the snarls out of her hair that were gained from sleeping before counting off to one hundred.  Beauty rituals aside, she had been doing it since she was a young girl that to stop now seemed preposterous. Into her hair she pulled the length of red cloth that she had taken to, affixing it into a bow before a quick bath followed.  Quick was exactly that, drying off a few moments later to draw on clean clothes. With some luck, there’d be somewhere that laundry could be done. She hadn’t packed for a long stay; two weeks really and that was going to extend out considerably at the rate it was going.

Leaving her armor, she donned her falchion, then over it the other sword belt that held the short sword she had purchased.  The room left, she took a random guess to what direction to head. The downside to not speaking the language meant that it was impossible to ask directions, and even worse to read if there were directions so posted.  She really should have spent the time to learn Martian but there frankly was not enough time allotted to her. Between training, meetings, further training and even more meetings, she was lucky to steal away a few scant hours between eating and sleeping.

Silently she wished for a break but if she was going to wish for anything, there were so many more worthwhile things to be gained than just a break.  With a lingering thought of donning her armor just in case the guide of the night before thankfully appeared, greeting her with a slight bow in deference to the fact perhaps she was someone at least minorly important.  Assured that her laundry would be handled; thank the Goddess for small miracles, she was shown to the dining hall that was otherwise void of people.

Apparently Martians were up at the asscrack of dawn.  Fuck that noise, even though it was her normal wake up time if she was sleeping in any.  She had been tired, not to mention still sporting the effects of her helmet meeting with a mace.  A slight inquiry was made to a blacksmith possibly being present for repairs but none was to be had.  She agreed with the Priestess that the helmet was ridiculous looking but it provided protection. Otherwise her brain would probably be splattered all over Martian soil.

What a thing to keep her company as she made due with a breakfast of a roll of bread and a smear of honey.  Her guide apologized for the bland fare but she waved it off, gulping it down with water. Food was food at this point.  The Lunar Court had a rather fantastic kitchen; she suspected that Makoto was there more often than not since arriving. Visiting the Jovian planet was considerably easier than this, for she had been expected.  The woman took to cooking in some bizarre hobby when she wasn’t beating the shit out of everything in a fury of kicks and punches.

The real delight came in the fact there were strawberries, in a bowl, unconsumed.  Goddess she loved strawberries, grabbing a small handful as breakfast, or whatever she wanted to call it, was over.  The Priestess was consulting the fires her guide explained, and would likely be at it for hours still. The implications were staggering without being vocalized; she was left to her own devices.  To a woman that had no free time, it was a scary notion. It obviously enough did not settle well with her, if her fidgeting and shifty looks gave it all away.

Thankfully the guide saved the day and thus her sanity, showing her to a modest enough sparring arena.  While most of the acolytes were not combatants, there were still enough that were either currently or years long since past to justify the room being created.  A sandy floor marked by a circle, bordered by the same rock as everything else here held a few training dummies of stuffed straw along one wall. Opposing it were targets for thrown or projectile weapons.

Otherwise, it was devoid of anything else.  There were no training weapons here, no items of wood that while blunt would still hurt on contact.  Apparently the Martians didn’t believe in that. After assuring her guide she could find her way back she resigned herself to the fact that she could at least train, even if it wasn’t what she really cared to do.  There was no other option however, for honestly she had no idea what it was she wanted to do anyway.

She had awoken in a bit of a sour mood that had nothing to do with the fact that she had been awoken in the middle of the night.  After all, she was used to interrupted sleep. Emergencies always arose at least an hour after she had found a chance to give in to slumber.  So it wasn’t the late night, early morning wake up call by the Priestess. Could it be the visions she had and had shared? She didn’t want to believe it was possible; there were no nightmares had by her from them.

A frown overtook her features as she looked to the target dummy.  The short sword she had purchased in hand had already made a series of lethal scores along it, spilling straw as its blood and guts.  She hadn’t remembered drawing it, nor why for that matter she would draw that and not her falchion. Her mood had nothing to do with her denied orgasm; Goddess knew she had been denied that for some time now that her frustration levels were long since capped that nothing would rattle her in that aspect.

What then?  All she could gain was that it was a sensation that something wasn’t quite right.  Leaving the target dummy she found a seat next to it instead, leaning against its nature to sit and think.  Being listless was not something that would ever be used to describe her, and yet that was exactly what she was.  Boredly she withdrew a small kit from her belt with her falchion, setting about instead to clean the weapon with a rag and hone its edge once more.  A sharpened piece of metal, no longer than her finger, removed the dust that had settled within the hilt easily enough.

But even that wouldn’t hold her attention.  She had set to the short sword next out of boredom, her thoughts pulling away with her.  Coming back to with a start the metal pick left a gouge in the crossguard, earning it more than a frown.   _ Fuck.  Fuckity fuck fuck _ .  Goddess what the hell was wrong with her?  She had never acted like this before. Scowling with thoughts of just returning to her room and forcing herself to sleep she ran her thumb over the gouge to  gauge the damage done. Taken in by the moment, the pick was brought to the guard again, adding to the markings until her planetary symbol appeared. It was crude in some regards, not exactly even, but it sated her.

It sated her enough to allow a small smile to take hold.  Her mood instantly brightened, almost as though she felt a renewed connection to her patron.  Returning the cleaning items to their proper place she pushed back up to her feet, brushing herself off before taking in the target dummy once more.  Training weapons would have been nice but she let it be, turning to leave when she stopped in her tracks instantly.

The Priestess had graced her with her presence, a distant, almost distracted look about her features.   _ Goddess does she ever not wear robes? _ was a question to make residency in her mind, ultimately surprised by her appearance.  The disturbing aspect came when the distracted look did not outright fade; it was almost like she was lost in a fog before she suddenly enough snapped back to reality, looking at her.

“You missed lunch.”

_ Fuck _ .  There went those plans but wait, already?  She didn’t feel like she had been gone for that long but perhaps she had been.  Still, it was completely unlike her to lose track of time in such a fashion, allowing a slight frown its chance to shine before sending it away.  Finding herself answering with a shrug she offered what would be among the most pathetic of excuses, “I lost track of the time.” Big time.

It seemed to be an acceptable answer, the Priestess apparently debating something internally before she strode the rest of the way into the ring, standing a few feet from her.  “Well you’re here. You might as well show me how to not stab myself further.”

This wasn’t supposed to happen.  The Priestess previously had taken to her instruction with grudging reluctance and a stubborn streak that could rival her own.  Whatever prompted this change of heart was concerning, but she wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth or anywhere else for that matter.  If the Priestess wanted to train then perhaps she found something while talking to fire. The entire process seemed outlandish to her but her spirituality ran in different avenues after all.

Giving a nod she went back over the basics, watching as the Priestess drew the short sword she wore easily and with familiarity.  That was concerning, but she made no mention of it. Drawing her own short sword she left her falchion be, going over basic strikes and parries.  Swordplay was not some hack-a-thon, it was more of a dance and who better to instruct than herself? It would take her years to understand how fluid it all really was, how the sword was really just an extension of her arm, but she had to start somewhere.

The fact though that she suddenly seemed more skilled weighed on her however.  She took too quickly to the lessons, even a complex riposte she pulled off after only being shown it twice.  Was the Priestess just playing everyone all along regarding her skills, or was there more to it? She finally stepped back, debating a moment before flipping her short sword around to offer it to the other, hilt first.

“You seem to have a knack for this, so we might as well see how well you can fight with two.”

That finally stunned the other, who looked at the sword with apprehension, as though it was something cursed or ill favored.  Warily she accepted it in her right hand, testing the balance before making an awkward practice swing, followed by another. That was what she wanted to see, the clumsiness in a way, it at least told her suspicions that perhaps the Priestess had a body double walking about were completely false.  That she took too well to the this training though still worried her, but not enough now.

Settled, she drew her own falchion, feeling the comforting weight and balance of a weapon made and designed for her, not merely produced.  The motion drew the Priestess’ attention back to her, brows drawing together in confusion. “It’s easier for me to practice against something that will strike back, not just a target dummy.”  She gave a cant of her head, blonde hair swaying, towards the straw that she had already spilled. The eyes of nightfall narrowed in study, finally understanding, but with inherent caution. “I won’t do the same to you, promise.  You can go through all the forms you want; until you attack you’ll never know.”

The other hesitated still, for once looking completely uncertain as though it really wasn’t her here the entire time.  Swallowing she seemed to shrink in on herself, almost as though she was wilting before finding her backbone and nodding.  The night and day difference was enough for her to cock an eyebrow at her, rethinking this practice completely. There wasn’t something right going on, but she couldn’t exactly say what outside of feelings.  Her on again, off again empathic abilities were lapsing as well, sensing nothing than her own lingering hunger and the tiredness that clung to her like her favorite gown did.

“If you’d rather not…” She began with, giving the Priestess a chance to back out as this all hinged on her and her ability to not only concentrate but be confident as well.  There was so many hidden truths to this moment. She wanted to be in the presence of the Priestess; it wasn’t lust that drove her despite the thoughts she may have entertained.  It wasn’t some insecurity about being alone even though she was. It might have been some obligation of duty; she would ultimately work with her regardless of this moment right now. 

She had a want that she couldn’t so easily define and it was wearing on her for it.  A long ago enough time she learned to be honest with herself, otherwise succumb to likely madness for not doing so.  While she couldn’t define it, she certainly could not deny it, and desired it so very badly that it almost made her want to scream.  Who was this Priestess that was slowly disrupting the very orbital spin of her world? Who was this Priestess that could do this so easily, in the span of but a small handful of days?

Her mouth parted to speak, to perhaps confess feelings that she couldn’t be rightly sure on other than the overwhelming need that they be true before it promptly shut as the Priestess moved.  She shook her head sharply, swords all but slammed to their sheaths; even if she didn’t possess both it didn’t stop her, before she promptly turned and fled from the small training arena.

Her falchion’s point dropped down by her booted toes as she released the heavy sigh that resounded far too much like defeat.


	18. Chapter 18

And I don’t want you to adore me  
Don’t want you to ignore me  
When it pleases you  
-Muse, “Muscle Museum”

 

* * *

The night gave way to the day without a sign of the Priestess.  She hadn’t left the monastery; she knew that much. There was however, no sign of her.  Her knocks at her door went unanswered, for that matter she did not see hide nor hair of either Phobos or Deimos.  Short of completely vanishing, the three of them had effectively ignored her. While the monastery was not that big; sizable yes but once she had the idea of the layout down it really wasn’t that big, there were multiple places they could have hidden at all the same.

She would only allow herself so much to be ignored before she would finally do something about it.  The problem however was the sinking sensation she had that the Priestess did not want to be found. Not found, not disturbed, and not bothered.  For the first day, she let it go, fooling herself into believing that she was content with the knowledge that the Priestess just wanted to be left alone and not reminded of the visions she had or the reason she herself was ultimately here on Mars.

That was the first day however.  The second day it started grating on her nerves.  Like an itch you could not reach due to placement or the fact you could not move, it irritated her in such a fashion to wear on her.  Or perhaps, like that nagging sensation that something was wrong. The nagging sensation of uncertainty, generally felt when one wasn’t sure if they really had done something or not.  Did I really remember to lock the door? Did I pack enough? Did I remember to take care of that rip in whatever article of clothing it was? Things like that.

That was the second day.  By the third she had outright had it, after another unsuccessful attempt to find the Priestess or the other two.  Known for being rather evenly tempered, it took quite a bit to set her off. Her temper then could be legendary in that regard, for it was a fire best described as a lover scorned or absolute jealousy.  That it perhaps took her three days could be said that either she put up a valiant fight or that she was far too stubborn for her own good.

Boot heels beat out a rhythm that only they could achieve, a pounding sort of tempo that echoed each time her heel struck down, reverberating softly in the otherwise silent hewn stone passageway.  Stalking was the best way to describe her gait, her gaze fixed before her in a blue stare that highly encouraged any who fell under its weight to leave her be. Behind her swung long blonde hair, the truest sign that here, she was most certainly a stranger, an outsider, and to be treated and regarded as one.  Keeping stride with her was her falchion, banging lightly against her thigh in her otherwise pissed step.

Rounding the corner her gaze narrowed in spitfire anger, honing in instantly to her target like a lodestone did to anything metallic.  A snort of breath later and she was in the same room, the door should have been slammed behind her but that would be petty. Someone could call her passive aggressive and they would likely be absolutely correct in such a simplistic descriptive.  Instead, her hand made sure that it gave an audible click to be shut, but otherwise it did not sound any different than anyone else who shut a door.

With the Priestess’ back to her she ground her teeth, trying, perhaps not exactly desperately but she was trying all the same, to achieve something in the way of inner peace, calmness, focus,  _ anything _ .  Anything that would allow her to speak without biting the other’s head off, even though that was what she really wanted to do.  Drawing in a deep breath she gave ready to speak, only to be interrupted.

Of things that truly set off her passive aggressiveness to unmanageable levels, it was truly that.  Being interrupted.

“What do you want, Lunarian.  You sound like a bull in heat.”

Goddess how she really started to hate, truly hate, the questions posed as statements from the Martian.  Any forward progress that the Priestess had made with her in regards to changing her impressions of Martians by and large was being shattered left and right.  Swept away like a wave did to the beach, or a scythe through a field.

As she failed to answer, the Priestess continued on.  “What, no witty comeback. I’m rather disappointed.”

_ Count to ten Minako.  No, better make that to at least one hundred.  She doesn’t know who you are, she doesn’t know your importance, she’s probably stressed from her visions and is just being a bitch.   _ Subconsciously, she tried yet again to rein on her temper before she exploded.  It only took once, after all. She dealt with much of the same with various officers of the Lunarian Army.  One or two would try to indicate she had no place there, that her titles, her authority, much less her command, was given only because she either sucked the right person’s cock or she spread her legs for them.  Perhaps both, if not more, and likely for more than just one person.

Going on the offensive before the Priestess went too much further she answered sickening sweetly enough, the acidic undertone enough to crumble the resolve of most, if not completely sandblast the most stout of defenses.  “My apologies,  _ Priestess _ , for being such a disappointment to you.  Perhaps had you deigned to so grace my lowly presence with your glory I would not be lacking the wit that you so desire from me in return.”

The effect was almost textbook perfect, had the Priestess been willing to stoop to such a level in this game.  Instead she merely turned her head, looking at her from the corner of her eye. “That fails to explain what you want.”

“What I…”  _ Pull it together Minako, she’s just playing you! _  “What I want?  Are you seriously asking me that?!”

“I didn’t realize you,  _ bodyguard _ , were so bad at following simple orders that you need them repeated to you multiple times.  What else, must I remind you when to bathe?”

It didn’t matter, the counting.  It didn’t do anything, and at this point it would have just been pomp and ceremony, habitual, to go through the motions.  Her hand that had been resting at her falchion tightened dramatically, a grip that would have rivaled if not complete out done the ones that she gave whenever a craft took off or landed.  The twitching shake was the giveaway, sending the falchion to rattle in its scabbard.

It did everything she didn’t want it to, watching as the satisfied smirk appeared on red lips before the Priestess presented her back to her once more, resuming what she had been doing before so interrupted.  Apparently it was reading a book, an almost offhandedly said comment following as she turned a page. “Do make sure you bathe once a day,  _ bodyguard _ .”

“ _ How.  Fucking.  Dare. You. _ ”  She spit out each word in a hissed whisper, having enough.  She had long since vowed to never strike those under her command, knowing it did absolutely everything for undermining her leadership and completely ruining any trust one would have with or in her.  This however was going too far, the implied insubordination was beyond what she was willing to accept, no matter the exceptions presented. Advancing, her hand left the falchion and instead fluctuated between forming fists and remaining open.  A punch or a slap, it could have been any that her body was preparing to give.

In the blink of an eye, much faster than should have truly been possible given the supposed lack of skill that the Priestess possessed, she was out of her chair.  Out of her chair, turning to face her, all but rushing her with short sword in hand. Against the door she felt her body being slammed, the wind rushing out of her lungs quickly as though it was being timed on its ability to vacate.  Her head almost joined in that, almost slammed back to join in the sound but some underlying training kept her from being rendered unconscious that way.

What she ultimately was not expecting was the drawn sword at her neck, pressing against the column forcefully.  Silently she vowed not to give the Priestess the satisfaction and knew it was a vow she would break, given how her eyes widened.  Just a little certainly, but it was enough. The Priestess knew that she had her, the gloating easily came to her features as though she donned a second skin.  “So pathetic. I thought you were some Lunarian champion, instead you’re probably no more than some commonplace Venusian whore faking her way through like everything else in your life.”

Her pride refused to take any more blows that were falling well below the belt.  Danger be damned, her hands rose and made an instant grab for the short sword. With two hands to just the Priestess’ one, it wasn’t too hard to overpower her, but fuck what a struggle she put up too!  “The. Fuck. Is your problem anyway?!” The words were punctuated only by the need to keep the blade off of her throat. Two hands, fuck it didn’t mean anything! Somehow the Priestess was rivaling even the Jovian Princess’ strength, and she honestly didn’t know anyone that was stronger than Makoto.

“My problem?   _ My problem?! _  My problem is you, you fucking Lunarian!  You show up and expect everyone to follow you and do exactly what you say without offering any explanation of why!”

She had a point… grudgingly she would give her that, yet the Priestess was not done.

“No wonder my father will have nothing to do with the Moon!”  She all but snarled, the venom laced her words to such a tangible level she could not help but feel the dripping poison of them.  

But it was at that moment that either face took on a look of surprise and wonderment.  For her, she stopped struggling against the sword, her grip going lax as she just outright stared.  Under the impression that the Priestess did not know her parents; she had gone so far as to make mention of it while traveling here though she had to pry it from her, why… no,  _ how  _ then could she have known what the stance was of the King of Mars?

The Priestess’ face was near the same of her own, an almost mirror image.  What color she possessed had drained away, her hand holding the sword went lax at once.  With a waver in her voice she began to repeat her last sentence. “No wonder… my father… will have nothing to do…”  It was as far as she got before her eyes, such a shade of the night sky that she always found herself completely lost within them blazed with a fire that somehow felt wrong, tainted…

“You fucking bitch!”  Her other hand rose, sword equally in that hand, crashing into the side of her face before once again the world went pitch black and a trailing, mocking laughter at her failure.

When she came back to, it was with an awareness of pain and agony.  Suffering seemed to be a close friend since she arrived, her head positively throbbed with it.  Dimly she became aware that she was lying out on the floor, her cheek pressed to the cold stone.  The splitting headache roared through her next with a vengeance all of its own, demanding its due and refusing to wait for anything else.  She knew it was a whimper that fell from her lips, eyes so tightly shut as though it would make the pain go away.

Goddess what happened?  She was alive yes but with how her head felt she almost thought being dead would be the far better choice.  How long she laid there she didn’t know, her body refused to acknowledge anything save the throbbing pound in her head.  It didn’t even matter that her falchion was digging into her ribs and stomach, or the awkward angle her foot was propped up against the wall.  Tears sprang to her eyes but if they were for pain or the hopelessness she was currently feeling she couldn’t rightly say.

Tentatively she flexed her fingers, then wiggled her toes.  All responded which meant nothing was broken save her head. It was with agonizing slowness, for it was the only way she could move would be associated with agony, that her hand finally came to her face.  Carefully and far too slowly for her liking her hand finally found its way between the side of her head and the floor, cradling it like her life depended on it. At this rate it probably did.

With even more of the same agonizing slowness she had managed somehow, with numerous whimpers and groans of pain, to sit upright, her back to the wall.  Her face was swollen, the side of it, she knew that. The coldness of the floor had managed to help in a fashion but it was paltry in comparison to the stark truth of another concussion, another blow to her temple, the near same spot she had been struck at before.   _ Goddess…  _ she wanted to cry, to actually cry, feeling the tears escape as she almost begged her patron to beseech her with mercy.

Tightly shut, her eyes squeezed off the notion.  The Priestess. She wasn’t herself. She knew it, her heart refused to believe the hateful things said.  Logically her mind added reason to the truths her heart knew to be absolute. The Priestess had begun to act not like herself when she had the visions.  She further turned the more she consulted the fires. Could the fires have corrupted her? How else would she know of the King of Mars’ stance regarding the Moon; more so given that it was amiable up to the point that the Queen had sent the summons that went unanswered.

The Priestess did not know she was his daughter, did not know she was the Princess, did not know why she was so vital, for something potentially serious or not the Queen had wanted her as part of her daughter’s guards.  That’s why she had been sent after all; unanswered summons, missing emissaries… it was time for her to step in. If the Priestess did not know of her relation, then why would she be so privy to something the King apparently felt?

The thoughts slowly turned her mind off of the pain in her head, leaving it behind as though it was petty.  It was, after all, ultimately so. So very petty. A splitting headache was nothing in comparison to the fact she felt as though the Priestess was, in fact, under manipulation.  Brain washed. Controlled. That couldn’t be her; she refused to believe it and refused to acknowledge it.

_ Get yourself together Minako.  You have to save her. _  Arguing with herself, or at least not giving herself mercy in such regards, she managed to push up to her feet.  That she instantly regretted it was to be expected, slumped against the wall as her knees wavered on the verge of giving out.  She felt nauseated, sick, weak… any number of words would aptly describe the sensation. Her will however refused to submit, a hand found the door while the other held her head.

Out of the room she stumbled, distantly knowing she had to look like she was drunk.  If only she bitterly thought… if only. It had been ages it felt like she had the opportunity to let herself go like that, to consume alcohol.  Fuck, to just love someone and be loved in return. Her life was too much duty this, duty that, duty, duty, duty… always duty first. She staggered off a wall, not even bothering to give it a baleful glance.  Refusing to look; she made the mistake of opening her eyes and the world had threatened to black out on her, she went by sheer feel and guessing to where she was.

Another step and she felt arms around her, voices of both the male and female type that were dim, speaking what she couldn’t understand.  Fucking Martians and their language. She tried to hold on, to not let go to consciousness but her body refused cooperation with her at this point, succumbing to the feeling as her coherency left her for better things to do.  She gave it all up without a struggle, much less a fight.

When she came back to this time, it was to the softness of her bed and a cold cloth pressed to her face.  The light here was dim; but fuck this light made little sense to her anyway. She groaned, feeling something awful as her eyes fluttered to focus.  The same guide as before was sitting on a chair next to the bed, holding the cloth to her face. There was a fear about her, a deeply rooted one but also a relief that seemed to almost be battling it away.

“Where… where is she… where did the Priestess go…?”  Her voice cracked in so very many places, a whisper but she had to know, she had to know where she had went.  Fuck at the very least she had to save her from herself, from whatever powers had a hold on her.

“Y-you should rest.  Your face, your head is bad…”  The guide started with, fear coating her words like a fine chocolate did on a strawberry.  Fuck the comparisons her mind made when her world was not right. Irritably her hand waved the concern away, demanding that her eyes focus, that she ignore the pain for right now.  There was plenty of time to rest later, just as she always lied to herself about.

“I don’t care.  The Priestess. Is she still here?”

“N-no.  No she’s not.  She… she left, along with her two guards.”

Of course, she would never do something so simple for her as she so needed her to, as she so desired her to.  A breath was drawn in, eyes falling shut before they reopened again. “The Priestess. She isn’t herself, I’m sure it’s obvious.  I’m going to go after her… I have to.”

“But… but someone needs to take care of you!  You can’t leave, not like this! You can probably barely even stand!  How, what are you going to be able to do for her if your can’t even help yourself?”  The guide pleaded with her passionately, desperate to infuse reason to her world.

She knew that.  She knew the arguments.  She still gave a bitter laugh, but she wisely did not shake her head.  “No one has taken care of me yet, so why should this be any different. Did she at least leave a horse, or am I going to be walking the entire time?”  How so fitting that would be…


	19. Chapter 19

It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
-30 Seconds to Mars, “A Beautiful Lie”

 

* * *

“She’s on her way.”  Was her announcement, her way of greeting as she strode into the throne room.  It did nothing to impress her; a practical throne room the King of Mars had bore little in the way of fanciful displays of wealth.  It was instead just another sign that the culture present was war. Just like the palace itself, the room was primarily constructed of black marble and dark granite.  Perhaps native materials to the planet but it was beyond her understanding and more importantly, her care. Where there was not black and dark gray, there was an abundance of red.  But even the motif of flames was lacking vibrant colors. There were no yellows, or even greens and blues, much less white, that came with fire. The flames themselves were blood red, dark and ominous.

Hardly her concern, but still something she paid attention to.  The palace held a fire within, a means to connect and commune with the flames of the planet itself.  That was where she spent most of her time, if she wasn’t entertaining some thought or fuck with Pyrite.  She knew of his plans and honestly didn’t care either way. Her skills were unique, a bit more limiting than his in terms of where they could be useful, so it meant she made sure their agreement was mutually beneficial to them both.

From the fires she influenced the planet, poisoning and corrupting it slowly here and there until, like a cyst to lance, it was ready to near burst.  The Priestess, his target and prize, had been both exceedingly difficult and yet so ridiculously easy to sway. For all of her desires to protect “her” people, she was easily distracted by this Lunarian emissary that Pyrite had not properly played off for being unimportant.

Whoever this woman was, she was causing the Priestess to rethink herself.  It was worrisome to her, for her corruption relied on routine, consistency.  That the blonde could so fuck up the schedule of things meant she had to work extra hard, often recklessly, to achieve the results that were so desired.  While Pyrite was not on a timetable of having Mars taken over and offered to the Great Queen, so too did he not wish it drug out longer than necessary. The emissary would have to be dealt with, swiftly and soon.

It was why she made the visions especially bad.  It was dangerous that; she had planned for a slow and steady process else raise alarm, but that damn fucking blonde was going to ruin it all otherwise.  For hours she poured into the flames, forcing the seed of doubt that had been planted to grow quickly even with hesitant roots. Every trick in the book she tried, twisting the possibility of mutual attraction between them to one sided hatred.  Where the fucking blonde was teaching her how to fight she forced the student to be better than the teacher.

Pyrite wasn’t the only one who knew of manipulation.  She had taken some of his suggestions, where he was “training” himself to best this Lunarian, and found the primal force of the planet.  Known for warfare, uncontestedly so, it was not too difficult to have the planet offer such suggestions of combat while she turned the Priestess away from her ultimate saving grace.  She knew through the meditation how effective it was, how bothered the Priestess had been but also the Lunarian. Surprised did not begin to describe it, but it was the easiest explanation.  

The rest had not been as hard.  The Priestess already resented the Lunarian in a fashion for arriving and turning her world upside down.  She was frustrated by the attraction she felt for her. She was confused for feeling that way about anyone.  The blonde was infuriating and acted outside of preconceived boundaries. She was smugly confident, a perfectionist, beautiful, and untamed.  The Lunarian seemed both completely aware of what she was doing and at the same time, completely ignorant of it. To the Priestess that demanded, valued, and wanted stability, it was too much for her to handle, much less want or expect to.

What better way than to break up their union than to have the Priestess meet, and then beat, the Lunarian at the games they both played?  Sword play, word play, combat… oh it was hardly fair to that fucking bitch certainly, but she did not play fair. Whyever would she, whyever could she?  It was impossible to even consider. All it took was planting the seed. The Priestess was a creature of habit that when night fell, she would meditate and from the fires she could reap her harvest, reliving all that the raven haired one had done in her emotional state.

Her lips quirked to the side in a smirk, pleased and satisfied at the results.  The fucking blonde had been put in her place, the Priestess had separated from the Lunarian, and had left the monastery with her two pointless guards.  They had no destination at first other than away, but that was easy enough to correct with some subtle presses. A need, a draw to the palace meant that Pyrite would have his prize and she would be nearly ready for all of his mind fuckery planned.

That was how she announced her presence as she strode into the throne room.  Rare was anyone in it save for Pyrite, but on occasion she would find one or two of his servants lingering about.  Most knew how to dismiss themselves without a gesture and did so flawlessly. From the throne Pyrite sat in thought, looking up at the words and arrival.  She had more for him though, standing before the throne as though she was here to be judged. Hardly a concern, she related the rest. “She is riding here with the two men; she should be here within a handful of days unless they push.”

“And the Lunarian emissary?  Does she ride with her?” Smartly he was concerned by that bitch’s presence, but she shook her head with a smile.

“No.  The Priestess separated herself from her company prior to her departure, likely gaining hours if not an entire day on her.”  She wouldn’t relate just  _ how  _ that came about, otherwise Pyrite may not approve of her means.  It was dangerous that, infusing the Priestess with the primal fighting spirit of the planet, but it was the best short-term solution she had when faced with an inept combatant and a masterful one.

He paused to think on that, his face showed he was not immediately pleased by the news but he could handle changes to his plans as well as anyone could.  “If this Lunarian is as persistent as it is perceived, she will follow. Likely she will press hard to make up the time… do what you can to encourage the Priestess to arrive here quicker.  It shall be my coup de grace, to destroy the emissary. I’ll need to think how I want to go about all of it.”

“What if she isn’t Lunarian?”  She blamed this easily on the Priestess’ thoughts concerning the blonde.  While not exactly the most worldly and knowledgeable woman in the cosmos, it still weighed on her in a fashion.  The Priestess had no idea who or what she was. The blonde hadn’t dropped any hints that had been easy to decipher through the thoughts the Priestess projected while meditating.

“What?”  Dismissively he waved a hand at the notion.  “Who cares what the fuck she is. She represents the False Moon; that is reason enough for me to destroy her.”

Ever feeling she was far more cautious than Pyrite she pressed the issue.  “She could be a representative from Uranus, for example. Even if she has connections to the False Queen, she still ultimately has her loyalties with her home planet.  Do you wish for an army of Uranians laying siege to your palace?”

He scowled at her, not quite wanting to admit such a concept.  It was not uncommon for others to leave their planets to live elsewhere; he was living proof after all, just as she was.  An outside army he had not anticipated; perhaps this emissary had connections still to her home. However he felt confident in knowing that just because she may be, just as she may be Lunarian for that matter, it would still take time for it to be known that the emissary was dead.

She continued on while he thought.  “Or perhaps she’s Venusian. Blonde hair is not a standardized trait.”

With that he snorted out a laugh.  “What is she going to do then, fuck me to death?  Whoever heard of a Venusian straying from their station of sex to do something worthwhile?”

“She has a falchion….” She did not care to admit it, but there was something dangerous about the blonde, about this Lunarian emissary, that if she did not raise concern over then all of Pyrite’s plans would be for nothing.

“And Uranians fight with swords as well.  I don’t care Melinite; she can be whatever the fuck she wants to be.  She will be dead anyway. If she’s from Uranus it means she’ll at least put up a fight before I kill her.  If she’s from Venus then I’m amazed she has managed to do something that hasn’t involved sex yet. It doesn’t matter; she’s not important.”

Bullshit.  Immediately that thought came to mind but she politely and wisely dropped the issue.  He was far too riled for his own good right now that to discuss tactics or strategy would be for naught.  For someone so normally in control of themselves she mused over the change, eyes flicking before they spotted the spear that was propped up against the throne he still hadn’t rose from.  It all made sense now; the perfectionist was failing to be perfect.

His gaze followed her own, resting on the spear before his hand grasped it, pulling it into the conversation.  “Indeed, its taking longer than I thought it would. Regardless of what she is, how important she is, she is still a representative of the False Queen and the False Moon.”  Rising then he finally stepped down from the throne, spear in hand, his steps sure and languid. “And I want her to suffer. Death will befall her, but death is far too good for her.  I want her to pay, if for no other reason of who she represents, understand?” 

The indication was clear, his spear held out before her to take.  She had dabbled yes in imbuing items with powers before, but they were minor things.  Nothing was lasting, and certainly not something as vicious as this. Warily she accepted the weapon, unable to hide the frown that came to her face.

“I want her to burn alive from the very fires she is so trying to protect.  I want her to be consumed from within, until all that is left is naught but ash to blow on the wind.  Consider this your test case, do your absolute worst, for I want the False Queen to endure the same, only more so.”  Gaze narrowing, it pinned her down, arms folding before him once the spear was in her hands. “Do not disappoint me,” he ended with, turning to stride away.

Left with the spear she watched his retreating back, subconsciously aware of her hand tightening along the weapon.  Oh sure, it would have been easy to lift the weapon and heave it at his back. Save that he already knew she wouldn’t.  She might not like what he asked of her to do, but both knew there was little reason why she wouldn’t. Heaving out a breath instead of the weapon she turned, bringing it with her deeper into the palace.

The mixing of things was not her specialty; she wasn’t some apothecary that could alchemically make something by following an old book or using musty supplies.  But, given her affinity for corruption and elements, she did have an idea that could work. As Pyrite had a fascination with fire, at least in regards to this planet, it would serve well enough for this project.  It perhaps was not as vicious as he would want, but neither did he realize the amount of effort extended on her behalf to accomplish what she did.

The fire was kept within a plain room, surrounded by stone.  It was her own creature comforts that had brought a pillow down with her to sit on as she would spend hours before it.  From, what she assumed was likely a bottomless hole, the fire roared in a dancing display of symphonic crackles and pops.  It had been burning since she had arrived with Pyrite, and as far as she knew never needed fuel. Of course not, the flames were powered by the very essence of the planet; it was one and the same.  It wouldn’t go out so long as the planet lived.

Of course, Pyrite didn’t realize that.  His prize he was so dead set on claiming was attuned to the planet itself.  Certainly he knew that she was the King’s daughter; perhaps the real reason why he wanted her in the first place.  But her foresight was tied to the planet and its flames. If they went out, so would that ability more than likely.  It was what made this all so dangerous, this rush he wanted to claim her. She shook her head, looking to the spear before she took her seat back in front of the fires once more.

A sigh later her bleeding finger ran along the spear head, sloppily in appearance leaving swirls and symbols.  All necessary to have the fires do something more than just heat treat the metal. It wouldn’t tie the weapon to her; hardly the case, but it did serve as the necessary catalyst.  Carefully then to the fires she introduced the spear’s tip, ensuring that the wood itself that made up the shaft did not catch on fire. What a laugh that would be, having to explain to him that the weapon he was used to was now essentially no more.  There the tainted fires licked at the steel, transforming the point to deliver instead its corrupting spread of disease. 

After a few moments she withdrew the weapon, giving it a look over.  The blood had burned, searing to the metal a promise to burn from within, that the victim’s insides would liquify to some infested mass before dying.  It wouldn’t burn them per say; perhaps they would wish they were being burned alive really, but it would corrupt from the point of origin onward, turning the site to a blistering, puckering mass of red flesh before sharply turning green then black with death.  Meanwhile, vomiting would follow, the body’s natural reaction to purge itself would just spread the disease that much further within. It was not a graceful way to go, much less a pretty or painless way. But Pyrite seemed to always get what it was that he wanted, and if he so desired this emissary to pay…

She looked at the spear, musing before rising once more.  He would want to test it likely; she’d have to warn him not to touch it but part of her wanted to leave the warning off.  If he wanted to find out just what the Fires of Mars could accomplish, if he didn’t want to respect them… well that certainly was not her problem.


	20. Chapter 20

As a rapturous voice escapes,  
I will tremble a prayer.  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
-AFI, “Silver and Cold”

 

* * *

The pace was set hard even without her awareness.  For miles, the only thing that drove her thoughts were the constant, rhythmic beat of the horses’ hooves as the distance between the monastery and themselves grew in bounds.  The sun made its appearance, providing them all the light they could ever need at the expense of just asking for one’s temperature to rise. The landscape sped by much the same as the sun did in the sky, a blur of features that despite her abilities, she could not recall.

She could not recall.

It was not until well after midday, a break and a meal completely and utterly forgotten in the hard pace that she had set that she finally slowed the horse.  Thankful for the break, lathering profusely it was a wonder she hadn’t ridden the horse into the ground. It wasn’t wheezing beneath her but it was dangerously close to doing so.  The blonde. Why hadn’t she stopped them?

Slipping from the saddle without realization she looked around her.  Eyes that were often attributed to a post sunset night looked about first in alarm, then confusion, before a slight bit of panic overtook their nature.  In the distance she could see two riders; Phobos and Deimos she could automatically tell but where was the blonde? Turning she looked up ahead, perhaps the blonde had ridden ahead?  But nothing of course, just further landscape and a soon to be setting sun.

Her hand went immediately to her head, nearly clutching it as a headache tore through it.  Headaches could be commonplace, but never something like this had happened before. Either her mind was trying to escape, something was trying to get in her skull, or any combination of the two just magnified worse.  Stumbling back, her body met with the horse’s; a far more solid of mass that didn’t move though it did wicker.

Hands then went to her, voices; male she could tell dimly, and she felt her world, already unsteady take a turn for vertigo.  Down, or was it up? she went, feeling something underneath her that felt solid; not the horse, but far more unforgiving. Tears streamed up or down her face; she couldn’t tell and didn’t care, the pain slowly receding.  She would have welcomed the pain if it meant the images wouldn’t be there.

The images.  They were the worst.  

She saw herself talking with the sleepy, half dressed blonde.  Herself waking up, dismayed to be curled up to the blonde’s side who was still asleep.  In front of the flames in a meditative pose. Standing in a training room with the blonde.  Handling a sword with almost the same, if not more finesse than the blonde did. She saw herself avoiding the blonde, ignoring the looks that passed.  Then she saw herself rising quickly from a chair, a sword held at the blonde’s throat. Followed by another smashing into her temple hard enough that the blonde instantly crumpled to the floor unmoving.

_ By the Gods, what have I done? _  She immediately questioned herself, wishing for the pain back because that was easier to deal with.  The emotional barrage of images and visions broke through her defenses, assaulting her essential being until all she could do was sob repeatedly against a strong shoulder.  She wept, a sensation of feeling dirty, violated and used washing over her. To someone like her, a Priestess, it was not something she ever thought to feel, ever thought she would feel and that she did.  That she did, that she had done these things for her mind so blatantly said she had left her ransacked by guilt.

Her face rose, shamed as she met Phobos’ concerned look, shifting to find it mirrored by Deimos.  She hadn’t struck them, or had she? The images were mixing in with bits and pieces of things she had said to the blonde, callous words that perhaps she deserved but not in such a fashion.  Or maybe she didn’t deserve them at all; sure she was vague about all so many things such as her real purpose; taking her to the Moon, really? and if there was more to her than just her name and ability with a sword.  But why? What would cause her to so strike out at her in such a vicious manner? Why would she have challenged her so, belittling and degrading her skills merely because she got the jump on her.

Because she knew that the blonde was not expecting it for one.  She never thought she would be turned on much less betrayed in such a fashion.  Anyone would be defenseless against such. She heard her voice, it sounded small, hollow, hardly like herself who was a stubborn, hot headed Priestess.  “We have to go back. We have to get her.”

She saw the exchange that passed between their eyes, the silent judging despite their attempts not to.  She hated it at once, immediately. This was why she did not confide in anyone. The only person she had was her grandfather, and he never once judged her in such a way as they did.  Fuck, even the blonde probably judged her but she had the decency to hide it behind the reaction to her words. Anger began to replace despair, her temperament growing in lieu of guilt.

“It’s too late to turn back now.  The sun will be setting soon. The horse have ran too long today; they won’t make it back.”  Phobos spoke, his voice low.

Practically, logistically, she could agree with such an assessment.  It was late. The horses; seeing that Deimos was taking care of them, would not be able to make the trek without leaving them to the fate of the night.  Practically and logistically yes, she could agree to such a thing. It made sense. It didn’t mean however that she had to like it. Part of her, likely the emotional part that had been strung along and put through a battering, did not want to accept it.  She wanted to go back, she wanted to apologize;  _ her, apologize _ ?  She wanted to make sure the blonde was alright.  

That she hadn’t killed her.

_ A thousand deaths, or one murder. _

It was a male’s voice in her mind now, a voice she had never heard before.  It belonged not to Phobos or Deimos, or to any warlord or scout or innkeeper or priest she had ever encountered.  It was malicious, malevolent, evil, tainted. Wrong. Corrupting. It was a whisper, edged with madness. Sharply she looked up, so close was it, spinning around as though the owner of such a voice was standing right behind her.

There was nothing.  How could a whisper feel so real, so tangible when all she had to go off of was just a feeling, a sensation and a cryptic series of words.  A thousand deaths or one murder? What did it mean; she could prevent a thousand deaths just by one murder? Was possibly killing the blonde what she was meant to do, preventing herself, others; likely far more than just a thousand, from dying in return?  Was a thousand lives worth one simple killing?

_ There is no sharp distinction between the real and the unreal. _

The voice whispered again in her mind, accompanied this time by the same sharp pains of before.  Instead of the images she had witnessed of acts committed, they were of the visions of before. The darkness, sweeping across the land.  The despair, the absence of hope. Her hands immediately went back to her head again, a vain attempt to block them out perhaps, or drive them away.  She wasn’t sure, she didn’t know. All she could do was gasp, close her eyes tightly and endure the maddening visions and prophecies.

_ All places, all things have souls.  All souls can be devoured. _

She was going to go insane.  The realization hit her hard, like a bucket of cold water poured over her.  In this case it was a water skin, upended over her head. That hair as black as sin dripped, droplets that ran down her face in a pathway to depart did not stop the visions.  It gave her a degree of clarity to understand what she was enduring was not real, but it did not make them stop. She didn’t have control over herself, of herself, of anything yet.  The images kept coming, wrenching at her, pulling at her piece by piece until she felt she would be ripped apart if she wasn’t already.

_ The void sucks at your soul.  It is content to feast slowly. _

Something burned within her, flaring to life.  From her toes all the way to her crown, she felt a slow fire that burned away all that lingered in its path.  It traveled along her veins, infusing her blood with something. It wasn’t corruption, nor was it something tainted.  It felt like resolve, or memories. A feeling, a sensation. It triggered a memory, the vision of her following the blonde’s orders of swordplay in the training room.  The way her sword flickered and moved like an extension of her arm. A muscle memory, something marrow deep that she suddenly knew, without doubt or hesitation, she could…

She could…

_ You resist.  You cling to your life as if it actually matters.  You will learn. _

Just as they were brought on the sensations of the voice and the visions faded, leaving an obviously worried, if not outright distraught, Phobos and Deimos looking at her.  The former held the emptied waterskin in hand, uncertain if another should be warranted. Relief flooded them as she blinked, both falling back to their knees before her.

“Your gaze.  It was dark, black like your hair.  We thought… we thought you were lost.  You laughed, speaking in languages we have never heard before…  Rei, what is happening? What has happened to you?”

It was so rare for them to call her by her name, so rare for that matter to even hear her name.  Not even the blonde… but of course not. She never gave her name; the blonde settled on Priestess as she lacked anything better to address her as.  Neither had related it to her either, despite their travels. So rare that she had to blink a few more times before realization hit; it  _ was  _ her name, after all.

“I.  They were visions.  There’s…” She stopped, looking up at both of them.  For once her gaze turned to something of pleading, begging for sanctuary, absolution from the desperation that felt too much like a second skin.  “She… Minako. She’s alive, isn’t she? She’s … alright?” The blonde’s name felt foreign, but how she silently savored it. As though it had a taste just the feel of it lingered on her tongue.

Either looked at each other for a moment before Deimos spoke.  “Be not knowing. Left in a hurry, we barely had time to collect our things.”  They left out the rest of it, how she had struck her. How she probably broke her skull.  The skull that already took a blow for her that the blonde still suffered from. Sure, they left that part out, perhaps out of mercy.

Her shoulders slumped.  Perhaps once, she would have appreciated a lie.  Perhaps the lie could have brought her comfort; warmth in a world that felt suddenly bone chilling cold from the truth.  A simple lie, the blonde was fine. She was alive. She was on her way; she’d be here any time. There, just look to the horizon.  She’d appear on it, just wait. Just watch.

Just have hope.

She felt despondent as either finished the rest of the journey to an outcropping of rocks that signified a cave was within.  That she had been put back to her saddle she didn’t even recall, blindly following them in an emotionally locked down stupor.  She didn’t even look to the fire, did not follow nightly routines of meditation. She merely curled up in her bedroll, her back to her companions as she faced the rock wall instead.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.  This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this should be real.  It should all just be a dream.

Her eyes felt heavy; she hadn’t even scrubbed off her face.  Her ego hadn’t even flared up that she had acted out of character for herself, that she had shed the armor she locked herself in.  That she had let herself open, minus her protections and her fortresses. She didn’t have them, not any more. Not any longer. She felt effectively stripped of all she was, all in a matter of seconds.

A tear fell across her cheek.  Another soon followed. They were silent in their sorrow, equally as detached as she felt from reality.  Maybe they were fleeing her, off to find a better host. Without a word her eyes closed, exhaustion winning out, triumphant over the weariness of her body or the way that either sword; the one in a makeshift scabbard, dug into her side.  Consciousness soon followed, but not without one final fanfare to usher her off to a troubled dreamscape.

_ Do you dream while you sleep or is it an escape from the horrors of reality? _


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! What are you looking at?  
She was a happy girl when she left me   
-Stone Temple Pilots, “Sour Girl” 

* * *

 

_The corridor was long, wide, flanked by pillars of pure white that ran along much like the ranks of soldiers so perfect set.  Beneath her feet was more of the same white marble, streaking through however with lines of soft gray. The veins of the rock, if you believed in such things.  In grays and soft pinks it would almost seem flawed in comparison to such pristine white as the columns themselves, yet the colors complimented it all. It make the pristine state so much more by the slight and truly not considered, imperfections of the marble beneath her feet._

_Her sandals clicked softly, not a harsh driving point but still a rapt of attention all the same, echoing until it reached the outside, until it breached the sentry line of columns.  The ruffles of fabric against itself, her gown that flowed about her body like a stream would to a rock muffled it just a bit further. In shades of yellow and gold it complimented her features, her hair that was already a living banner of possible sunlight.  The offset was her skin, a healthy color that spoke of time spent out in the sun but not to the point of overbearing and burning. A creamy shade of white with a few far whiter marks that spoke well of what you saw was not what you got._

_Topped off all by a red bow it was either her herald that trailed belatedly behind her or the trumpet to announce her presence.  It was a contrast all the same to her blue eyes, the color of a cloudless sky or the deepest undisturbed pond. She walked the hallways of the Lunar Palace, her pace neither slow nor hurried.  With confidence, grace, and purpose, she walked._

What am I doing here?

_She was in her room now, her quarters that so rarely saw her presence given her meetings.  Meetings of what…? Of defense, of the state of affairs, of discussion of politics of other planets.  Things that kept her from her room and her bed more often than not. Or training, so much training. The sword, tactics, battlefield strategy, history, current events, how to lead.  Grace, refinement, how to entertain guests and dignitaries. Her room…_

Why am I here?

_The gown was still there, she could feel it still about her body.  The coldness of the wall, pressing against her back. She couldn’t feel that, she barely felt that.  It was only something barely acknowledged. What was before her held so much of her attention. What was before her captured her breath, either by her mouth or by her presence.  Eyes of the night sky before it turned dark. Eyes of the sky as it moved to dusk. They twinkled with a light of their own, a smug reassurance and a quirked grin on red lips._

_Her eyes saw but did not wrap themselves around, did not comprehend what she wore.  Just that she was there, her body pressing against hers, against the wall. That was why she didn’t feel the natural chill of the wall, of the marble.  She was far too heated, feeling hands run up along her ribs, the outer swells of her breasts, then down the bodice of her gown. She was far too heated, her mouth not her own for speaking vocalized words, instead it was vocalized needs as their tongues met with one another between parted lips._

_Her mouth was claimed by the other, tongues meeting beneath barely parted eyelids.  Seeing wasn’t important right not after all; feeling was. She felt flushed, anxious with need, hungry with want.  Her hands were not idle, slipping their way into the clothing the Priestess wore without realizing just what it was that she wore.  Under her fingertips she felt skin, bare to her desires. Under her palms she knew flesh, pale in comparison to her own, shivering despite the assaults of pleasure she was leading._

_Breaths mingled, resounding off of one another to fill their ears.  Moans followed in their wake, rasps, gasps of pleasure as their bodies shifted against one another in a dance.  They pressed, coming together, parting, pressing anew. Her gown was no more, feeling only the solidness of the wall behind her, the heat of the Priestess’ body against her own.  Fingers trailed, teasing, plucking and tugging at her nipples, causing the mouth to leave hers and instead levy marks of ownership against her neck._

_Hands refused to be still, leaving her breasts to bury in hair that was black as sin instead.  Twisting, tugging and pulling, her hands gave guidance to what it was she desired. The hot mouth at her neck left a scorching trail with just a single flick of her tongue, circling her nipple before teeth laid claim.  A gasp followed, her body pressing forward as though making an offering of herself if it just meant the pleasure would continue on. Her back arched, pressing off of the wall, into the awaiting arms that trapped her._

_The sensation drove her to insanity, the feeling of a hot mouth sucking at her breast.  Her eyes refused to cooperate with her, spending one moment open and another moment rolling to the back of her head as though inventory was so direly in need of being taken.  She squirmed, dancing gracefully even in that, wanting and needing more. Hands left her body where they had trailed along her ribs, her hips, the nature of her ass. Hands left her body after lightly raking nails up the outside of her thigh.  A scratch, inflaming her passions, inflaming her moment._

_More.  She needed more.  Imploringly she watched the other, vainly trying to catch just a moment within those eyes to plead, to beg.  She couldn’t speak; far too many moans were spilling from her lips. Hands collected her own, suddenly freed of her hair, gathering her wrists in one.  Against the wall above her head they were pressed, nails leaving designs, tracing sigils against her pelvis._

_“Minako…”_

Her name.  

_She responded, driving her hips forward, directing.  The hand ran lightly around her navel, the firmness of her stomach.  She was giddy with anticipation, knowing what would happen. Soon, it was so much just a matter of time.  The longer she waited, the more she would want, the more her body would weep its arousal. Two nails traced a line, parting to a “v” to either side of the trimmed blonde curls.  They gathered, tugging lightly. She felt the grin the other wore against her ear, the purr of pleasure for the response her body gave._

_“Minako…”_

_They slid onward, tracing her lips, her legs widening in her stance automatically without being asked to.  Her body was malleable; she would do whatever the other wanted as long as it meant she got what she wanted in return.  Her release, her climax… she was sure to let go the moment the Priestess touched her. She had been assaulted with pleasure that her defenses were no more.  A finger traced, parting her folds. She felt, she heard the sounds of being pleased against her ear. The blast of heated air from her nose, lips parting as though to whisper._

_A cry fell from her lips, her body surging forward the moment a finger pressed within her.  Trapped by her arms it didn’t matter, her lower body had the freedom of movement and so move it did.  Teeth claimed her earlobe, biting hard, nearly drawing blood. She didn’t care, her world was lost to pleasure.  The finger withdrew; she whimpered, it returned and she elated her appreciation for such things. The second joined in, pumping both within her, thumb pressing to the bundle of nerves to work her orgasm quickly._

_“Minako…”_

_She couldn’t think, she could barely breathe.  She could do nothing but be a willing prisoner to this moment, the assault of fingers against her, within her.  Of heated breath, a pressing body. Her voice rose and fell in cries of pleasure, unintelligible things that didn’t matter in their need to get out._

_“You’re mine, Minako…”_

_The fingers slowed, drawing her back.  Her eyes were hazy, having beyond difficulty in focusing on the Priestess’ body before her.  On the eyes that met her own, locking her to her prison. What, what was she saying? It was gibberish, her body unable to transition from the pleasure that wracked it to the now.  The hand suddenly pressed back against her, cupping her sex with her fingers worked. Her breath left her in a rush again, leaving her weak in the knees, dependent. Wide eyes that could not see met the Priestess’ own, her moment close, her orgasm set to take her away..._

_“I am the lucid dream…”_

What?

_“Trust is your weakness…”_

_The scene faded.  Her room was gone, the Priestess was gone.  She was floating in space, in darkness incarnate.  There was nothing around her, yet she felt she was suffocating, drowning in the depths._

_“Hope is an illusion…”_

_She struggled, she fought.  Clawing she reached for anything, a lifeline, a means to stay afloat.  Murkiness pulled at her, dragging her down. A voice, a different voice.  It wasn’t the three before. It was… it was…_

_“All that you know will fade….”_

_A voice cried out.  The voice of the Priestess.  She screamed for mercy, for help.  For someone to save her. The voice shifted, changing.  It was her voice, crying out. Begging for someone, anyone.  The murkiness left her on the barren rocks, the desecrated ground.  The sky was dark, pitch black. Jagged bolts of lightning raked the sky, highlighting her failures.   The palace was no more. The Princess lay dead. Blood was everywhere, where there was not darkness. Her friends looked at her with judgement in their eyes._

_One by one they turned their backs on her.  First Ami, the Princess of Mercury. A coldness in her gaze before her back was all she gave.  Then Makoto, the tall woman’s gaze narrowed in disgust before she too turned away. The Princess, her white gown stained red with her blood.  She looked sorrowful for a split second before disappointment followed in her wake, turning her nose upward as she too turned away._

_Then the Priestess.  The last to turn. Her gaze like amethysts turned hard, dismissing her with a snort of contempt._

_They walked off… leaving her..._

_“You will be alone in the end…”_

With a gasping cry her eyes flew open.  They stared at the ceiling above her, wide and unseeing at first.  A hand grasped the blankets tightly in a fist at her breast, feeling her heart pound out in protest underneath.  It took far too many breaths to calm herself, for her eyes to blink. That there were tears she didn’t even notice at first, slowly sitting upright.

The room, in the monastery.  That’s where she was, recognizing the red rock that it had been carved from.  Was it night? Was it day? She didn’t know, she couldn’t tell. Fuck the room… nothing told her.  Her hand dropped the blanket, letting it pool around her waist. She was still dressed, her clothes from before.  From when the Priestess… her head ached with an agony all of its own. Her hand rose instead, pressing to the side of her face where a length of cloth had been tightly bound to her temples.

She couldn’t stay here.  The Priestess… she was in danger.  This place was… it was too much. She made motion to move, groaning instead in pain.  Her head did not like the idea of her doing much of anything, flaring up at the sheer notion.  Gritting her teeth she fought past it, shoving it aside like she did everything else. Rest, contentment, relaxation; these were things not meant for her, these were luxuries she couldn’t have.  Friendship, camaraderie, a sense of belonging, love…

Foolish wants for a foolish girl.

Her legs swung over the side of the bed, finding her boots nearby.  Hands pulled them on with something akin to a yank, buckling them to be secured.  Lurching up to her feet she swayed, her balance unsteady, stumbling before catching herself against the door frame.  There was the chair, holding to her armor, her sheathed falchion, her pack. With far more difficulty than it should have normally been she strapped the breast- and backplate against her body, her sword belt following.  Into the pack when her clothing, her cloak pinned around her before the pack went on.

Her eyes paused, the red cloth lying folded on the small nightstand that held a candle.  Without another thought it was collected, pulled through her hair as she woozily moved on her feet to steady herself.  Her hands dropped after a moment or five, a crooked bow left but it would do. Her damaged helmet in hand she braced herself, grasping the door to shove open and step out into the hallway, immediately regretting it to slump instead against the door frame.  A pounding headache was her reward for that stunt.

The guide… dimly she saw her rushing forward, speaking probably something she was meant to understand but staying here another moment wouldn’t settle with her.  She thought she managed to croak that out, leaning against the wall every few steps in her search to get out. Close enough to be an anxiety attack she just knew somehow, someway, that getting out was the only option she had.

Behind her she heard the clamor of Martian, frantic talking but she paid it no mind.  She couldn’t understand it as it was, finally pushing out of the monastery into the early morning air.  Her head cleared, while it wasn’t instantaneous she felt relief at long last. Long gulps of air she took, feeling better with every passing moment.  Upwards her gaze went, to the heavens, silently thanking the Goddess for her blessings before she turned. The guide looked at her, wringing her hands together with distraught in the long sleeves of her robe.

“You can’t… you can’t leave… you’re not well…”

“I can’t stay here; she’s in danger.  I swore nothing would happen to her… I can’t not do anything…” she whispered softly.  While her head cleared for the most part, the pain a lingering friend, she knew full on and well that her chances of success were nil.  “Just… just tell me where she went…” she finished with, a hand finding itself used for balance against the cold stone of the mountain the monastery was carved from.

The conflict was there, asking possibly for betrayal of one of their own despite their actions.  She was an outsider by and large, certainly not a Martian and certainly not of their order. The guide finally relented, as if a silent gesture a horse was brought to the front.  Perhaps the guide was there to test her convictions; she should think on it but right now it was impossible to form most of the thoughts she had that were purely meant for functioning.

“Northeast… she left… three days ago.”  The guide finally uttered, forlornly looking off in that direction before back at her.  “You’ve been unconscious ever since…”

Fuck, that explained why she felt so weak.  Her stomach took the news to growl loudly, threatening to eat her spine unless something was fed to it.  

The guide sighed, helping her to the horse to mount up.  From a saddle bag a small loaf of bread was pushed into her hands, held open long enough to indicate there was food within before the bag was buckled closed again.  “Eat, as you can. She… she’s heading to the Palace, to the King. No one has seen him in ages. She’s going to danger, to her doom…” The guide looked up at her, sadness joining with the sense of forlorn before she finally gave up, dropping to her knees before her.  “Please. You must save her. You’re the only one that can. The Fires of Mars… something has gripped them, corrupting them. It’s what’s happened to her. You’re not of here; we all know that. Its why its taking longer and longer to affect you. You must go, you must hurry… or everything is going to fall apart.”

The bread was held numbly in her hands, watching as the guide made her plea.  The hopeless asking her for help, for a miracle. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, nodding.  “I’ll get her back…. I promise,” turning the horse about she pulled her cloak hood up over her face, collecting the reins with more bravado than she felt she had.  She nearly fell out of the saddle but sheer will power allowed her to hang on. Chewing off a sizable bite of the bread gave her a focus, putting her heels to the horse to ride off through the barren land.

It struck her that she had no idea what the horse’s name was.


	22. Chapter 22

Just one kiss on my lips  
Was all it took to seal the future  
Just one look from your eyes  
Was like a certain kind of torture  
-Madonna, “Forbidden Love”

 

* * *

The blonde didn’t appear in person on the second day.

For that matter, neither did she appear physically on the third.

Why they were heading this way she really wasn’t sure, but neither would she stop to admit that perhaps it was a mistake.  That is what it truly was after all, a mistake. Perhaps she should have just submitted to the Warlords, the first band that ever showed up.  Then she wouldn’t have to worry about all of this. There’d be no doubts, no questions, no visions of madness, and certainly, no missing blonde.  She’d never need to come here to Mars, she’d never need to swear an oath that was pointless and useless, and she wouldn’t be dead.

She felt in a fashion she was.  Even if she wasn’t dead physically, emotionally she could be.  Should, for some reason, she ever cross paths with her again she doubted the other would treat her with any degree of kindness.  She couldn’t fault her for that; she certainly wouldn’t be any degree of civility to someone that tried to kill her. That was if the blonde even remembered who she was; head injuries could result in lost memories after all.  Wouldn’t that be something? Meeting up with her again and the blonde having absolutely no idea who she was.

The irony wasn’t lost on her.  It was a sick and disgusting joke, one that she wasn’t sure how she could make yet make it she did.  Maybe it was her way of seeking absolution for her crimes. If the blonde didn’t remember her then she shouldn’t feel guilt over the fact of what exactly she did.

But as the horse continued to prod along its predetermined destination, she knew it wasn’t the guilt of striking her that ate away at her conscious.  It wasn’t the guilt of the callous words that unsettled her so. Something like that, despite it being so dire, one could apologize for. One could also find countless excuses about why they did it, and there were just as many countless ways as to make the situation right again.  Obviously it took a considerable amount of tenacity, but it was completely doable.

That wasn’t what ate away at her thoughts.  It wasn’t the visions, the nightmares. It wasn’t the voices inside of her head, tormenting and clouding her thoughts.  It wasn’t like she was used to them but to some twisted degree she was used to them now. It was how she liked to fool herself, something to believe in.  They bothered her but she could handle that. They could strike at any time, they could and did grow worse and worse, but she was accepting of that.

What ate at her thoughts was what she thought of the blonde.  When her mind was not reliving scenes of torture, pain and suffering striking repeatedly, desolation and despair, the sense that even death would not be a release from the slavery imposed so thoroughly and utterly… when her mind wasn’t doing that with picturesque perfection, she thought of the blonde.  

A two pronged attack if there ever was one.  One way would certainly wear her down, it was just a matter of which one it would be and how long it would take.  They worked together, they worked separately. They worked, and worked, and it  _ worked _ .

Death, destruction… that she could handle.  That she could deal with. She was a Priestess of Mars, Mars was known for its combat, its fighters and warriors.  She didn’t enter combat and truly didn’t know how to fight until the blonde arrived to show her, but she was still a Priestess.  She held abilities that she could put up a long, drawn out fight with the visions. Purely through a battle of attrition, the visions would win yes, her mental defenses couldn’t last forever, but by the Gods she would put up one fucking hell of a fight.

The blonde though… that was another question.  Her mind flipped much like a coin did between decay and the vibrancy that she just  _ knew  _ the blonde had to posses.  Her mind was more than willing and happy to expand on  _ what  _ she  _ had  _ seen, just as it was more than willing and happy to expand on what were the missing pieces.  The nature of her breasts; perfection she imagined, given she had only see the side of one and towel given cleavage.  She had never seen them full on, uncovered, but it didn’t stop her mind in the least for picturing it all rather ravenously.  Her mind took it farther, imagining what it would be like to touch her. To cup her breasts, to weigh them with reverence in her palms.  To brush her thumbs against her nipples. For her lips to follow, the sounds she could elicit from the blonde with each stroke of her tongue.

The suppleness of her ass, young and firm.  How it would feel in her hands, squeezing with purpose.  Her hands would be perfect to grasp it, to knead it, while she lifted the blonde for the other to wrap her legs around her waist.  To press her against a wall. Or set her on a table. Then her hands could trail along her legs, then her fingertips. Then her nails.  She bet the blonde was something of a masochist, anticipating she could exploit such a weakness and need within her with just the right kind of raking trail up the inside of her thigh.

How soft her hair was, a banner of living summer.  It would be as soft and cool as silk was against her own body.  Envisioning it spread out around her like a golden nimbus, an exploding star as she laid under her, withering and bucking with pleasure.  Pleasure she instigated. Pleasure she controlled. Her hair falling around her like a waterfall or rays of sunlight as she laid back, looking up at her as the blonde’s body rose, moved, pressed against her own.  

Her hand rose, pressing to the side of her face.  Fuck, she did not need  _ this _ .

She did not need this.  She did not need to think of the blonde in such a manner.  She may …  _ MAY  _ … have felt … may still feel … an attraction to her just because she was so different, so lively, so beautiful, so… fuck no!  Stop! Please just fucking stop! She wanted to scream, she did scream, loudly and repeatedly in her mind, never ending as visions assaulted her.  

The blonde standing before her, stunning her and taking her breath away, dressed in a gown.  Then in her arms, laughing and dancing with her slowly at some ball. The blonde lying out on a soft pelt of some animal before a fire in the dark, the flames highlighting off of her nude body to give it a golden glow.  The blonde kneeling at her feet, her face between her thighs, bringing her to heights she never knew could exist and certainly not heralded by a hot tongue. The blonde at her beck and want. Secretive meetings in alcoves.  Storage rooms. Baths. An empty field full of nothing but flowers. A training yard. Always the blonde, laying next to her. Sleeping next to her. Everything … next to her.

Fingers tightened in her hair, clawing, gathering a hold as her palm pressed to her temple.  Her teeth grit themselves, eyes tightly shut as she tried every trick she ever knew of, had been taught, or fancied.  Every notion she could have about how to drown out the outside world. How to effectively ignore it. How to retain her focus when all about her was complete and utter chaos.  She tried, fuck how did she ever try. For a moment the blonde’s form wavered, distorting, the flash of eyes so utterly fucking blue faded. Her form shifted, undulating like a snake, like a dancer, before she was suddenly gone like a wisp of smoke.  Peace… blessed peace at last.

She blinked her eyes open, warily looking about but the scenery had not changed.  Her horse continued its soft pace towards the northeast, blissfully unaware of the nature of his rider and her plights.  A slow breath was taken in, released shakily as she felt somehow better, moving to sit up straight instead of the slouch she had taken once the thoughts had started.  Relief, how fucking wonderful it felt to experience freedom…

_...I am the lucid dream… the monster in your nightmares…  _

Her voice cried out, slumping over her saddle once more.  In the background she was dimly aware of Phobos and Deimos, likely trying to calm her or relate that they were there for her.  It was as far as she could grasp, the visions of before pounded within her skull. They weren’t of the blonde; Gods knew that would be fucking merciful at this point.

_ The silent, sleeping, staring houses in the backwoods always dream. It would be merciful to tear them down. _

The visions were of a broken palace of white.  It littered the ground, strewn about without cause or care.  White rock against a dark background, stark and vivid. Grass; she knew what grass was even if it was rare on Martian soil, green and rich was stained red and black.  Burnt and torn up by signs of obvious fighting. Fields of flowers, triggering a thought of the blonde for a split second, were trampled and ruined, body parts equally strewn about like the white rocks were.

Blood.  So very much blood.  It was all she could taste, all she could smell.  It was everywhere, staining her hands, staining her clothes.  These were not her clothes. The realization was the most shocking; she felt her eyes go wide looking down at her feet.  Her legs were bare, feet in some sort of red shoe. A ridiculously short red skirt fell not even to mid thigh. It felt like a white body suit; a stupidly pointless purple bow at her breast.  Some flappy collar and white gloves. Gloves that went to just her elbow, trimmed in red.

But it bore signs of a fight.  Blood stained it. It was torn in places, marked with soot and dirt.  Her hands, despite the gloves, were covered in blood. It was hard to distinguish which was was far more red; the blood or the coloring to whatever absurdity she was wearing.

_ You will all be alone in the end. _

She looked up, off of her hands, away from them.  Suddenly and without reason or notice, the movement was jerky.  There were bodies around her, she knew that already. Humans for the most part, dressed alike and different at the same time.  Corpses one and all, at odds with themselves yet they still found the same fate. Twisted apparitions of monsters that haunted her thoughts lay equally as defeated.  They could be defeated; for a moment it brought her hope.

For a moment, until her eyes took in everything else.  Somehow, someway she had moved. She had walked away from where she found herself, towards the center of where the white rocks seemed to originate from.  She hadn’t made it far however before her body instantly drew to a shuddering halt.

A girl … no… a woman, the same age as herself or close to it, with blue hair, dressed similarly to herself, laid sprawled out on what looked to be steps.

A woman with brown hair not even a foot away.  Both of their bodies sustained injuries that spoke for how they died.  It wasn’t a clean death. It wasn’t a merciful one. They had died to buy time.  A line of defense that wasn’t meant to be broken had been shattered. A battered spear was clutched in one hand of the brown haired one, her other held the hand of the one with blue hair.  They might have put up a struggle, but ultimately they had died for absolutely nothing.

It didn’t change anything.

Not even five feet from them she could see the reason why.

The blonde bore the worst of it.  The enemy, likely enraged that it must deal with defenders, had levied their frustration on her once they killed the other two.  Her body had been torn nearly asunder. Out of mockery a sword; not the falchion she was used to, had been driven through her stomach to pin her to the stairs.  Her eyes hadn’t closed in death; instead they were wide and staring. Right at her, telling her the tale in case she had missed it for some reason or another. She had died alone without anyone to defend her in turn or watch her back.  She had died and it didn’t do or mean a damn thing.

Her eyes widened.

The rest of the scene didn’t matter.

Her voice was gathering for a scream.

_ There is no escape... not in this life... not in the next... _

Her world went black with a scream to resonate her departure.


	23. Chapter 23

Warm my heart tonight (force me to lose control)  
And hold my head up high (watch as I lose my soul)  
And help me to survive (push me until I fall)  
-Muse, “Liquid State”

* * *

  
  


It was like a splash of cold water right to her face that woke her.

Then again, that was exactly what it was.  With a bare sputter her eyes flashed open, looking up at a almost, but not quite, stony faced woman.  She held the upended bucket in both hands, letting the last drops of water fall from its brim to hit her squarely in the face before setting it off to the side.

At least, she hoped it was water.

She made a motion to move, the sort one would give to stand up and get in the face of whoever woke you up in such a fashion, only to find out that her hands were bound tightly behind her back.  She was flat on her back for that matter, falchion gone along with her armor. She was still dressed, she still had her boots on she could both see and feel, but otherwise her sword belt, pack, cloak and gloves were long since departed from her company.

Well, wasn’t this just the shit.

“You’re not Lunarian.”  The woman began, an unassuming brunette that had nothing but some average quality about her.  Not that she was conceited; she was, nor that she was egotistical; she was that too, but she knew plain just as she knew exotic.  This woman was definitely on the other end of the spectrum, a look and appearance that oddly enough, strangely enough, would allow her to blend in anywhere.  In no direction could she be considered anything save for absolutely average, utterly in the middle of the road.

“Nor are you Uranian.”  She continued on, the bucket set aside to a table that held things from her angle she couldn’t see.  Under her body, given she was pretty much flat on her back, she could feel cold marble, wet in places from the … whatever was thrown on her.  The room was smokey, the few times her eyes managed and desired to trail away from whoever this apparent captor was. There was a fire roaring behind the woman, casting her in shadows while highlighting herself.

It was the same as when she first spoke to the Priestess, after that first concussion.  Her mind latched on that, trying desperately to figure out what had happened, given the last she remembered was riding off from the monastery on the horse.  Somewhere along the way she must have passed out, and here she was, captured.  _ A brilliantly smooth move Minako.  You could almost say you had that planned. _  She would give herself that, damnably optimistic in the face of not very good things.

The woman mused, before she suddenly moved, kneeling over her.  No it wasn’t a kneel; she was sitting on top of her, uncaring of the discomfort it put her in, or how her bound hands dug into her lower back all the more for it.  Her hand grasped her face sharply, turning her head this way and that before she laughed. There wasn’t anything musical or lilting about it; it was far more contemptuous than anything.

“A fucking Venusian.  How so fitting for you to be on your back.”  Squeezing her face sharply she made no move to rise, content in the hold she had on her would be more than sufficient to keep her in place.  She might be able to wrestle her way out of the hold but the relied on so much more than what she was willing to give and far more than what she actually had.  “The famed Lunarian emissary is nothing more than a Venusian whore…” Her hand left her face returning with a dagger. Even in the shadows presented she could tell it was sharp, more so given how the fire light glinted off of its surface.

It was worth the wary look she gave it, especially as it came close to her face.   _ Goddess please not another blow to my head… _ but instead the dagger made quick work of the bandaging that had been wrapped around her temple.  The protection it offered from where the Priestess clobbered her with a short sword fell away, releasing the pressuring hold.  The irony would have been if it was given by the one she had marked, but it wasn’t like she ever had the chance to look.

“Mmm, she really did a number on you.  Any harder and you likely never would have woken up.”  The woman tsked at the damage, her fingers cruelly pressing in to her temple.  It took her remaining willpower to not cry out in induced agony, but she couldn’t help the feeling of tears welling in her eyes.  “Oh what’s this, are you going to cry?” Mockingly the woman asked, gleefully continuing on in her efforts to get the tears to start.  When none immediately fell she smirked, fingers pressing sharply in retribution.

And with that her voice cried out in pain.  She struggled, body bucking under her tormenting captor, trying to gain anything for leverage.  The woman just laughed at her, letting her thrash a moment before backhanding her casually across the face.  Another blow was about to come; the first one left stars dancing across her vision but the woman paused, looking at her with her hand still raised to levy the resounding slap.

“I know you.”  Was how she started out, hands pulling her head from side to side as though she needed confirmation, something more, before she drew in a sharp breath.  Her gaze widened; it was brown she noted, stunned for a moment in disbelief before she scowled, backhanding her again before pushing up to her feet. “You’re the Princess of Venus.  Whoever did you fuck or suck the cock of to become someone of importance in the Lunarian court?”

The world was spinning in such a manner that it wanted to leave her in the darkness again.  But she had an opportunity, and if anything, her pride refused to let her take too much more while flat on her back.  The woman was standing above her, no longer keeping her pinned. Believing entirely that the pain inflicted; while it hurt yes, her face was positively throbbing, would be enough to keep her in line, she discounted the same thing that everyone else did about her.

Just because she was a Venusian did not mean she was weak.  Just because she was a Venusian certainly did not mean everything of importance to her came at the cost of being on her back.

Her legs were not bound; a bad move on her captor’s behalf.  Up they rose, a booted foot jamming hard right between the woman’s legs.  Woman or man, no one appreciated such a blow to that portion of their body, and like clockwork she instantly buckled, drawing in on her body protectively.  She had just seconds she knew; it would hurt but it would also piss anyone off. She struggled to rise, to get some balance under her, fighting against the uneasiness she felt and her own equilibrium being so horribly off.

The woman recovered before she could; she wasn’t surprised given her condition.  A sharp boot caught her in the side, connecting with her ribs that she had no choice but to roll.  “Fucking bitch!” Came the instant retort she knew would be behind the attack, trying to retain her breath, trying to draw further for that matter as well, as another kick came.  She felt something give within her, instant lances of fire spread along her side and seared her lungs. Coughing only made it worse, breathing was a whole new level of awareness, and moving should have been out of the question, but she still pressed the defensive to get away.

On another kick she moved with all her worth, trying to ignore the pain which proved to be impossible.  Her training however dictated, along with her pride, that she get up and fight and not just lay there and take it.  Her body crashed into the table, the one that held the bucket. The contents came spilling to the floor with a clatter of metal and wood on marble.  Her hands fumbled against themselves and something sharp; a dagger was her best hope, bringing it behind her and to her bonds that held her wrists in place.  That she cut herself in the process she didn’t care about, feeling her hands free as she brought her arms in front of her, able to go on the defensive. That her hands bled she didn’t care about…

…That the alarming sensation of fire filling her veins did.

Her teeth grit she ignored it, pressing up to her feet.  Armed now, hands freely flowing with blood that gathered over the dagger’s edge she pressed her attack, forcing her captor to give ground now with each swiping thrust.  The woman danced back, collecting her falchion that was on the other table within the room, along with the rest of her gear. Oh, so that was how it was going to be was it?  Against her own weapon?

Her hands felt like they were on fire, spreading up her arms as though they were strained.  It was akin to the muscle burn one would get after holding something aloft for hours, only to finally be given permission to set it down.  They burned, she burned, feeling like she was be consumed from the inside out. It hurt to breathe but it would hurt far worse if she faltered here.  There was always time to rest later, everything could be pushed off to later. The here and now demanded more than what she was feeling.

The fact she was bleeding was not lost on the other woman who held her falchion incorrectly.  Melee combat was apparently not her thing and it was only sheer luck that she managed to stay out of range of the dagger.  She took the opportunity presented, putting distance; the very roaring fires itself between them. “That burning sensation you feel…” she started with, taunting as her words captured the blonde’s attention.  “The very Fires of Mars reject you, you fucking Venusian whore!” Her hand reached behind her, falchion forgotten. A handful of powder was thrown in the blonde’s face, watching as she stumbled back. Blinded, caught off guard, there was no way to block such an attack in the first place which was why it was so effective.

Meant to confuse the senses she pressed the offense, watching as the blonde stumbled back.  Dropping the dagger her hands went to her face, frantically trying to wipe the dust from her gaze and succeeding in nothing more than leaving streaks of blood across her features.  Tainted already by the same sort of enchantment she had placed to Pyrite’s spear, the blonde was just hastening her exposure while trying to be freed of the dust. The corrupting fires would do the rest; now was her time to taunt.

_ You can never leave this place... there is no way home. _

Her face felt like it was equally on fire, belatedly realizing that it wasn’t the smartest thing she could have done.  Pressing her forearm against her eyes she tried to listen for the other, knowing she was not at all in a good position and fully at the mercy of her captor.  She had tried to learn how to fight blindly, but for all her successful ventures it was ultimately not something she could accomplish. Listening for someone, feeling out their presence… she had discipline yes but not for something like that.

The voice of before resounded in her mind, a whisper that tormented with each hiss.  It compounded her failures, her realities. It was faceless and still possessed a thousand of them, each more hideous, more non descript, than the last.  With crooked features it mocked her, feasting on her sorrows, her inabilities, her loneliness, her facades and masks she hid behind to hide who she really was.

_ You will die when you leave this place, there is nothing left of your world. _

Her mind pictured it all too well.  The palace was destroyed, left to rubble.  The white marble that had constructed it was dirty now, artistically painted with streaks of dirt, despair, and blood.  Stained, nothing remained, everything had been trampled into the ground under the boot heel of oppression. It wasn’t the ruins that bothered her; it was the overall lack of them.  Bits and pieces were all that remained, as though an explosion both leveled and caused it to vanish.

_ You have already lost. _

She felt her will slipping away, consciousness becoming something slippery to grasp hold of.  Stumbling she fell to a knee with a sharp cry, her arms moving to wrap tightly about her body.  Fingers dug, nails burrowed, holding herself tightly as bile rolled in her stomach. Her body shook violently, confused as to how it should feel.  One moment burning hot and the next searing cold. Shivering despite the sweat that she was producing.

_ All of your friends are dead. _

The visions were not done yet.  Littered among the scant ruins, their bodies made up for the overall lack of materials.  People she knew, acquaintances of years gone past. People she knew from her home planet, those she had met on the Moon.  Even from other planets, the occasional person from Mercury or Jupiter were also present here. Guards, servants, stable hands and everything in between were more than picturesquely displayed for her viewing pleasure.

_ No one is coming to save you. _

Her kneeling position gave out, dropping her on the floor.  Curled into a ball from the mental barrage, she pressed her face sharply to the marble floor.  Anything that could ground her in a world that was losing itself moment by moment to sickness and burning fire.  Her body convulsed, vomiting the contents of her stomach which was nothing but bile anyway. Reactively she tried to shield away from it, tried to get away but found it impossible to do more than wallow in the disease.  What was the worst burn taking over her body? Her mind refused to focus on it, refused to grasp it, giving in instead to madness.

_ I am the lucid dream … the monster in your nightmares … the fiend of a thousand faces… _

She screamed.  She screamed as though she had never screamed before, had never screamed with such passion, such emotion.  As though no one else in the expanse of the cosmos could ever have demonstrated what it was to scream as she did, as though it all fell on her to showcase what such could be.  Her will, her identity felt stripped from her, countless voices that called her a whore and worse, constant reminders that she was reaching beyond her station. That she went too far, believing in more than she should when all she was, when all her purpose could ever be, was just to be flat on her back and accepting of her fate.

_ Another blemish on your soul. _

It lasted until she remembered.  It tormented her until she recalled.  She may have so many misconceptions to fight against, but she fought.  She swore an oath. She gave her word. With the fleeting scraps of sanity she begged of her Goddess, recalling her fate that she would be ever faithful, that she would ever be in service.  She remembered, giving herself over completely, letting go of the reservations that occasionally still lingered or flared up every time someone made a passing comment or let their gaze stay on her too long.

Her hand closed over a sticky, disgusting glob of bile that her body had expelled, flinging it at the woman with a sense of direction she could never recall possessing.  Eyes opened, blazing brightly in their cerulean glory offset by the blood that was smeared over her face like war paint. Her hand snatched up the dagger, the pain of breathing forgotten as she rushed the woman.

Drawn back then forward again, the dagger found a home in warm flesh, stabbing repeatedly.  Like a woman possessed; wasn’t she though? she attacked, unrelenting in her strikes. She ignored the cries for help, of pain, the begs for mercy.  The taint of fire that held to the blade she gave fully to her, her face a twisted thing of confidence, certainty, and righteous fever. It wasn’t for minutes later that the strength of insanity finally fled her, leaving her to slump down next to the corpse she made.

Blood stained her arms, splashed across her clothing where it was already stained with bile.  It hurt to breath again, each inhale pulled at her but she still could at least. Grasping part of her sleeve still unmarked by her actions she drew it across her eyes, knowing she had to be burning up still.  Something was in her system, a poison, a disease. It was going to consume her alive before too much longer.

The Priestess.

Her hand reached, grasping hold of the table top to pull herself back up on her feet.  Mechanically she drew on her armor, using the tightness of the breast and backplate to help keep her ribs from feeling too ominous every time she exhaled.  Her falchion she retrieved, a moment of debate before setting it aside. Instead, she glanced at the roaring fire that seemed delighted in the carnage. Without thinking her hands grasped the woman’s clothing at the shoulders, pulling her corpse to it before she heaved to throw the body in.

“Look at that … fucking bitch … you just got burned … by this damn Venusian…”

Be it the moment, be it the fact the source was being consumed by the flames, but she felt the fires within her calm somewhat.  Maybe she was just fooling herself all the same, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, that it wasn’t as bad as it really was.  She collected her falchion, leaving the rest of her things where they resided on the table. If she survived, she’d come back for them.

_ You are a pawn of forces unseen... _


	24. Chapter 24

Too many shadows, whispering voices  
Faces on posters, too many choices  
-Pet Shop Boys, “West End Girls”

* * *

  
  


It would be later, always later, that she realized there was something of importance going on.  Once again she would fall victim to hindsight, wishing beyond most anything that she was omnipresent, or at least had a better knowledge of how to read the flames that hinted and were vague regarding events.  In the now she could rant and rail against the notion of had she only known. But she hadn’t. The emotions were conflicting, taking what were just bare notions and blowing them completely out of proportion.

The blonde, for instance.  In an annoying way she was attractive, she had that ability to get under her skin and cause her nerves to sing.  There might have been more there but she never let her thoughts move beyond that, much less beyond what she was. It was easier to adopt the fact she was her bodyguard; it was a clear cut and definitive line that had established boundaries.  Boundaries she had no interest in pushing, much less crossing. The blonde did that enough for both of them that she didn’t need to help out there.

However it was something that left her blindsided that took the thoughts she had and made them worse.  They went off in directions she had never considered, that had she the opportunity would have blushed over the nature of her thoughts.  She couldn’t deny it however, much less fault it. She was attracted to her, she knew that much… she just never thought it would be this intense or warranted.

For now though thoughts of the blonde were ignored.  There was the present now, and the present was far more demanding than anyone else could ever be, at least to this very moment.

Her gaze opened to a room of marble.  A grand room that, large and intimidating.  In blacks and reds it was decorated, mostly things of a war motif though flames were also present.  Dark flames, blood red and darker, inlaid to the marble floor and walls, as well as the torches that sent up countless plumes of dark, arid smoke that gave the ceiling a murky uncertainty to it.  Just how far up it went was impossible to tell, yet for all the smoke it was not choking; she could breathe just fine.

This was not what she remembered last time.  The last she had recalled was … was a horse. Then there were thoughts.  Then visions, imagery more worse than the last until the ending of seeing people laying dead in their pointless defense.  The first two bodies didn’t trigger anything in her, and certainly what they protected hadn’t registered either as something critical and crucial… but seeing the blonde did.  Impaled, looking straight on at her, despite how she was shredded. It was the only word she had for it, that or ripped asunder.

The world had gone black then, mercifully black.  There were no sounds, no sights. No visions of blonde hair or red blood.  There was nothing and in the emptiness she found a moment of peace. Of serenity, despite its nature of conflicting desires.  She did not want to be cut off from the world around her, did not want to be unconscious. Did not want to be sleeping the dreamless sleep, unsure if she was even still alive or if she had since died and hung in a purgatory limbo until there was a need or reason for her to be reborn once anew.

But she was obviously alive.  Lost, but alive. The room was lavish in its own special way.  The war motif was found with weapons; axes and swords and halberds.  Things that could slash and chop away, removing limbs cleanly. Maces and mauls; things that would crush and be far more painful than a simple removal, but how someone would beg for the limb to be removed than to live with it being mangled.  Her gaze widened as it slowly passed along the display of sheer killing might, since that was what she took the items to represent. It could have been military might save she saw no standards, no banners. Just fire and the means to cause bloodshed.

_ The tortured spirits of your ancestors cling to you, screaming in silence. Apparently they are quite numerous. _

The voice resounded in her mind, her eyes instantly closing to press her hands to her temples.   _ Not this again… please anything but this. _  A proud woman she was still willing to beg all the same if it meant relief from the voices.  When another voice did not follow through, when a vision did not take over her senses, she cautiously opened her eyes anew.  

That was when she saw them.

Sprawled out in front of her were the forms of Phobos and Deimos, stripped of arms and armor.  Not dead, but they had put up a fight all the same too. That much was obvious from the scraps and freshly given bruises that decorated their faces and limbs.  It prompted her to act, rushing forward from how she had awoken laying on the floor. To them she instantly went, fingertips pressing to find a pulse point that was weak and sporadic in its delivery.  Her frantic eyes didn’t find any singular wound that would outright kill them, but the multitude of them had her more than worried.

The sound of boot heels against marble drew her attention, looking up to see a man approach.  Reddish hair and a goatee, golden eyes bore down at her with a sadistic smirk. In his hand he carried a spear, his clothing some sort of uniform cut that instantly caused her mind to flash back to the blonde.  She wore something sort of similar, in a way, recalling seeing her out of armor.

_ Eyes are the windows to the soul, shatter them forever. _

The voice once more resonated in her mind, causing her to wince and look away from him.  With an almost pained expression she forced herself to look back, watching as he stood before Phobos and Deimos’ prone forms.  He seemed rather pleased that they weren’t moving or doing much of anything save for the occasional rise and fall of their chests.  For that matter, he didn’t seem at all phased that she was armed; the realization hit her suddenly as she felt either short sword at her waist.

To the point her hands even went to them, but all he did was laugh.  He did not think her a threat at all, made obvious by his actions alone.  In the crook of his arm he let the spear rest, maniacal laughter dying down to chuckles before he spoke.  “My my. What I wouldn’t give for the Lunarian emissary to be with you, but still such a catch you make,  _ Priestess." _  However he managed to put so much scorn into the words she had no idea, just that he managed to do such.

Her eyes flew about, realizing once again that the blonde wasn’t here.  Her bodyguard, for all purposes and intentions, had left her. “Oh yes, I know she’s your bodyguard.”  He seemed to pick up on her thoughts, continuing on. “Not a very effective one, is she? How can someone that honestly believes in this … this … ‘Operation Bang the Priestess’ truly be effective in saving your life?  She is far too concerned with fucking you.”

What… what?  Operation … bang … her?  Her brow drew to a constricting furrow, looking up at him sharply.  “How do you know that?!” She demanded answers, inquiring of him as though she was in a position to get answers.

“Please Priestess.  It is only far too obvious that she does.  Its simply all she thinks about. How to get you undressed.  The nature of your body. How you would look, withering under her in pleasure.”

The words were hitting far too close to her thoughts of before.  The thoughts she had of the blonde. Her wariness factor, if it could so be measured on a scale, instantly tipped.  His voice, the more she listened and heard it, sounded far too much like the voices in her head. Was he behind them?  Was he the cause of her nightmares, her visions? He spoke with a laced voice, whispers intertwining and adding an undercurrent to each word.

He took her silence with a grin, knowing he was right.  The gloating continued on, hefting the spear so he could lazily pace about, completely at ease despite the fact she was armed.  She wasn’t a challenge. She wasn’t anything of importance, and how effective could such be told to her just by such simplistic gestures.  “That hardly makes her a worthwhile bodyguard, wouldn’t you agree? At least those two there had your well-being their first priority. They at least were there with you, willing to lay down their lives to defend you.  Wherever is your bodyguard, Priestess? Why isn’t she here, defending you? Protecting you? Did she abandon you once she realized you just wouldn’t … put out?”

The way he spoke of it made her nauseous.  That it was wrong. It was damnably effective, if she thought on it any more she’d be completely turned off of the notion.  But previous mention of Phobos and Deimos had her rushing up to her feet. “What did you do to them! Who are you!” In true Martian spirit she ignored that they were questions, demanding the answers instead as fire laced her words.

He merely laughed at her, pausing in his pacing to look at her again then laugh once more.  “Such a demanding little thing you are.” He paused, watching either man stir back towards consciousness.  He hadn’t killed them, though he wanted to. By waiting however for her to be here and awake meant he could instill just the right amount of fear into her to complete his manipulation of her.

His fingers snapped, drawing her attention to a figure she otherwise had missed in the room.  Against the wall they had silently stood, still as a statue that it was easy enough to miss their presence.  In robes of red and yellow and orange the figure swept over, a hobbled and slow step yet the sheer power that the figure commanded required at the very least respect.  From a belt about its waist hung countless pouches and bound scrolls, its fingers of one hand grasping a staff that was far taller than the figure, given how much it was hunched over.

“You like my pet wizard?  He’s rather a dying breed, yet his apprentices are numerous.  Sadly, none are as skilled as him.” The man with the spear spoke of the robed man as though he was a pet.  Stopping a short distance from her his eyes peered out, buried under bushy white eyebrows. He bore a sad face, what she could tell given that he had a hood up over his head.  “Deal with them.” Was all he said, turning away to take a few steps before he spun about again to watch.

The wizard nodded, a frail hand reaching into one of the numerous pouches hanging from its belt.  A handful of powder was thrown at either Phobos and Deimos, followed by another handful from yet another pouch.  Low mumbling followed in the wake, hand retreating up a sleeve before two feathers, black as sin, were brought to light.  The mumbling continued, the inhabitants of the room paying close attention, one with smug confidence, the other with apprehensive fear.

With a flourish that should beguile the age of the man the feathers were thrown up suddenly in the air, the staff that had been used to lean on shot forward.  From the end came a burst of fire, lancing through either feather then to the prone figures on the floor. The powder ignited, forcing her back with a cry, raising her hands above her head.  The sound of a scream, two screams melted into the cry of a raven. She looked up, beyond her arms…

Phobos and Deimos were gone.  In their place lingered two ravens, black as sin, injured and unmoving.  Their eyes rapidly moved back and forth, as though they understood what had happened to them.  Caws and cries followed, the flutter of wings and a short hop before either just laid still, unmoving.

He laughed.

_ Your allies will leave you behind. _

In abject horror, all she could do was stare as the wizard lowered his arms, returning to lean against his staff.  The other man laughed, a thick laughter that shook his shoulders and sent his head tilting back. Her eyes were wide, staring without seeing, looking without comprehension.

Missing that there was movement behind the two before her.


	25. Chapter 25

How would you cope if the world decided to make you suffer for all that you were?  
How could you dance if no one was watching and you couldn’t even get off the floor?  
What would you do if you couldn’t even feel, not even pitiful pain?  
How would you deal with the empty decisions eating away at the days?  
-The Naked and Famous, “Girls Like You”

* * *

She watched mutely.

She watched in horror.

She watched unable to move.

Ultimately, she watched, transfixed by the scene she witnessed with her very own eyes.  It was easier for her mind simply just to watch, more so after the horrors of everything that had occurred.

In reality she knew all of this had actually happened.  She just did not want to acknowledge it, not yet. It was easier to just pretend in a fashion that this wasn’t going on.  That she wasn’t here. That none of them were here for that matter. That even better, she was still in her bed at the Temple.  She could make it one better than that, her grandfather was still alive. If she was going to wish a reprieve from reality, she might as well wish big, no limits, no restrictions.  It was so much easier to live in denial, to ignore the truth of the matter. For the truth was painfully cold and a lie could be a comforting warmth. Especially right now.

The laughter of the man tore through her mind.  That was her acknowledgement of reality, freed from the bonds of fantasy for the weight of the world to come crashing back down on her.

“You shall watch as I take away those most precious to you.  You shall watch as I bathe in their blood!” He sneered at her, the spear in his hand twirled abruptly, coming to life.  It was raised up on high, ready to be thrust forward at her, down at her, to end her life. 

Somehow she knew that it wouldn’t land.  He wouldn’t strike her. Not yet. He would make far too good on his threat.  She was needed by him for something; the question though was what exactly.

The spear came down, but not to claim her life.  Its point tore through something yet it was not her flesh.  Her clothes instead offered their mewing protest as they were rent asunder.  Across her navel her skin lay exposed, a pale complexion that seemed luminescent against the dark and near black marble floor.  Above her the man sneered, flicking the fabric away contentiously. “And after, I will fuck you in a pool of it,” he hissed, eyes narrowing in lustful dominance.

The sound of a gurgle stopped him, someone choking on blood while trying to breathe caused the man to pause and look back.  Her own gaze looked as well even as she was scrambling back to put distance between everything that happened. She… the blonde…

She was here.

With far more elegant ease than she thought could ever be possible much less showcased, the blonde righted her form, the wizard laid out dead at her feet.  From her falchion clung his blood, dripping down the length of it. Eyes of almost nightfall took her in to pick out details; her uniform was dirty. It was stained with blood and something more, but her armor was clean.  Her eyes looked bloodshot, the redness forced the deepness of their blue nature to stand out even more so. Blood smeared her face; either she had tried at face paint or … no. Faintly she could see a blackish powder across her features.  She had tried to wipe it away; the smears said as much, and got no where in the process other than making a further mess of things. Her frantic gaze took it all in, adding to the disheveled yet alluring figure.

“Play time is over, fucker.”

Her heart jumped at the voice, almost landing in her throat, feeling a fire bird of hope spread instantly within her breast.   _ Minako. _  Despite how raspy it sounded, she was here.  Alive. She hadn’t abandoned her, despite what she had done to her.  The ends of her hair were singed, streaking through with blood and soot.  Yet she still had that damnable piece of red cloth in her hair, the same one she had tied to her head when she first met her.  When she had first avowed to her and promised. When she first spoke her oath. 

“You must be the Lunarian emissary.  I must admit, I was expecting something more … becoming.”  The man sneered, leaning back on his feet. He kept the spear however poised, she noticed.  She… Minako was a threat to him. That her mind transitioned from calling her ‘the blonde’ to her name she didn’t pay any mind to, watching instead.  

“So did your bitch.  If you breathe in deeply enough, you might still be able to smell her corpse where it’s burning.”  The other replied back evenly. She was breathing hard, her hand kept relaxing and grasping her falchion.  Something wasn’t right, catching that much as her gaze flicked for a moment away from the man to land on her, but they left before she could read anything in her gaze.

The words took him aback slightly, looking at her with almost wariness before he shrugged with indifference.  “She was disposable. She did what she needed to do and quite effectively, I might add.”

* * *

She was going to fall over at any moment, and instead she had to bear witness to a talkative enemy.  She wished for her gloves, wished that she had collected them. It would have stopped the bleeding, as with every flex of her hand she gave to keep herself awake and the movement reopened the scabbing sort of cover her palm had accomplished.  It sent a new trail of blood down the length of her falchion, mingling with the one she had struck down here. But it kept her awake too, the little masochistic twinges of pain that otherwise would have delighted her. Not a full on masochist in the least, but she could appreciate pain for what it was.

She was still alive ultimately, and she had work to be done.  Rest, as always, could come later.

She had crept quietly enough through the halls to arrive to this moment, having no idea what the layout of the palace was to begin with.  Fortunately she had avoided running into anyone but really at what cost? Even if she had managed to capture a person she couldn’t speak Martian for shit.  Interrogating for ways around wouldn’t have done her any good. Instead she relied on the Goddess for her blessing, until she arrived to the throne room.

There she had caught the tail end of a man … fuck that was a  _ wizard  _ … complete his spell.  She caught the tail end of the man with the spear laugh, sending a shiver down her spine.  Despite the fact she was burning up, her free hand left behind a fresh smear of blood as she tried to cool herself off, going so far as to fan her shirt that was held in place by her armor.

Her luck she’d be dead before she could do anything.  She pushed herself to move on. There was always time for rest later, after all.  That was the lie she believed in more than anything.

* * *

He did not lean against his spear, keeping it aloft and ready to strike.  Though perhaps he would not need to, as the emissary seemed to be hanging on by a thread.  Her features flickered between being pale and being flushed, the signs that Melinite had at least infected her before she died.  For a moment his mind reached out but could not find her signature anywhere, proving that the emissary was telling the truth and not bluffing.

Not that Melinite was a combatant in any regard, but still.  He would have preferred she linger on the mortal coil just a bit longer.  His gaze narrowed, ignoring the fact his prey had ultimately scrambled away.  He’d claim the life of the emissary in the name of his Great Queen, but after he had his fun.  Blondes were always a treat, after all. He would kill her afterward however, as she was ultimately a Lunarian and therefore, worthless.  She had no perceived value no matter how he might enjoy the abuse he could levy on her body, and he would take the Princess with him as his conquest when he told the Great Queen of his completed works.  Mars would belong to the darkness, and planet by planet, all would be subjected to her great rule.

“Come, Lunarian.  You have a name, don’t you?  Or are you just here to suck my cock before I kill you?”

* * *

She only moved because it jolted her back awake.  With a wave of her arm, she sent an arc of blood before her in an artistic display.  It tore her hand back open again; maybe if she was lucky she could just bleed the fire out all the same and then she’d have absolutely nothing more to worry about.

“My name, fucker, is Princess Minako of Venus.  Embodiment of Love and Beauty, Essence of the Goddess, Commander of the Royal Princess Serenity’s guards.”  That she nearly spit out each word couldn’t be helped but she was tired. She needed to get him beyond his gloating so that she could kill him before she gave in to the fire burning away inside of her.  Time wasn’t a friend here, it reversed its stance to be yet another foe to overcome.

* * *

“A … Venusian?  Here? You’re a fucking Venusian?”  He was, dare say, amazed at the notion that this dangerous Lunarian emissary that he heard so much of yet truly knew nothing about was nothing more than a whore playing at something serious.  “You came all this way Venusian and for what? To witness my reign? Shouldn’t you be in a brothel somewhere being paid to have your legs spread wide?” His tongue slithered across his lips, smirking at her. In the scheme of things a Venusian was even more worthless than a Lunarian, even with his hatred for them.

* * *

Minako is… she is … a Venusian?  Doubts of before sprang up now demanding attention.  Words that she had said, her mannerisms… it somehow all made sense and yet, despite the clarity she just offered, she realized the amount of gross injustice she had done to her.  For too much of their travels she had openly expressed her disgust of Venusians and yet she never once spoke up to defend herself. 

Could she be?  That wasn’t something someone would really lie about, especially given what everyone’s perceptions of Venusians were in the first place.  The blonde never corrected her, silently taking the verbal abuse without even blinking an eye. She adopted the role far too well, putting aside most of her personal feelings to instead act like … like … well like she had been.  Professional despite her nature to be flirtatious. Solitary confinement instead of further interaction with her, with Phobos and Deimos. 

She related to the two guards because that was what she had in common with them.  Around her it was another story altogether. Her own safety was disregarded, along with her own comfort, for the sake of removing her from harm’s way.  Gods, Minako was the biggest contradiction that existed. The biggest faker in the expanse of the cosmos. What made it worse was how well she played the part.

* * *

“Shut up.”  Her voice sounded off; apparently he hit a nerve.

He laughed.  His head was thrown back and he laughed, the mocking sound bellowed from his chest as he informed them all about what he thought of her and her threats.  He soon stopped though in a choked fashion once her voice cut through his laughter, once she moved to attack.

“I came all this fucking way asshole, to bring the Priestess to the Kingdom of the Moon.  I came to protect the Priestess from fuckwits like yourself.  I came to put an end to you.” The blonde hissed, her falchion, already stained with blood, was brought up to not guard, but strike instead.

* * *

His mind reached out, finding her own, stopping her dead in her tracks before she could reach him.  He wasn’t ready to fight her yet; it was far more enjoyable to have her suffer. For what it truly could have been for any reason.  He revisited upon her the visions of before, the voices. The imagery he compounded ten fold, a hundredfold. Each was far more worse than the last, shattering wills and destroying sanity as he went.  

* * *

Destruction, failure, betrayal, disgust; oh he could so very much by taking her fears so tightly kept and bound tightly within her and make her just feel them all.  What it was like to exist beyond one’s station. He weighed her fears, measured her doubts, and gave over to make it as painful as possible while the blonde whore was still alive to know exactly what she was going up against and how she would regret it, more than anything.

* * *

_ I am the lucid dream…  _

_ The monster in your nightmares… _

_ The fiend of a thousand faces…  _

_ Cower before my true form…  _

**_BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GOD OF DEATH!_ **

She screamed, one hand clutching her head tightly as she stumbled, the other her falchion.  Both were brought up to hold her head, feeling her body weakening, knees buckling, wanting to lay down.  Wanting to collapse, to just give in. Anything if it meant the voice would stop in her head. If the laughter would stop, the accusations.  She knew her will was faltering; she felt like some outsider watching herself crumble and fall into pieces. Unceremoniously she sat on the marble floor, driven to be at his mercy.

In was pure anguish.  Distantly she was aware she wasn’t the only one screaming, was the only one experiencing the imagery that time and again was death.  Over and over and over again, the scenes poured in her mind, drowning out all of her thoughts, her consciousness. The connection she had with her Goddess wavered, flaring in rebuttal, before it too shattered and broke.  It stayed dark for a moment, a handful of heartbeats before it surged back to life within her.

“I. Am. Your. Fucking. DEATH!”  She suddenly lurched back up to her feet, screaming.  Across her forehead for a slight moment a flash of gold appeared in the form of a symbol, ignorant and apathetic of the blood that decorated her face.  It lasted just for a second before it faded, yet it didn’t seem to slow her down. Her voice rang out like a trumpet’s call, echoing off of the walls of the room as she stood, brandishing the falchion before her as she sprung to attack.

* * *

_ Minako… _

* * *

The man barely brought his spear up in time to block the haphazardly swung blade that should have taken off his head.  In all technicality, when comparing fighting styles and weapons, a quarterstaff or pole arm should always win against a bladed weapon, like a sword.  There are of course countless factors to take in account for, such as the skill of the fighter and environment. But generally, the weapon with the longer reach would hold the advantage and therefore, most importantly, the win.

These were all things that she knew, having trained extensively in such things.  In mock combat she could hold her own against such a disadvantage levied to her, but only in mock combat.  It was one of those occasions that she would give her best, but ultimately be met with defeat. She hadn’t fought anyone for legitimate reasons who used a spear; most used a sword or an axe primarily because it was easier to train someone how to use.  She was at the disadvantage and she was quite aware of that fact. She was at the disadvantage and she didn’t care right now. Training she remembered, training she gave, and training she didn’t care about. 

She was instead, too far gone to her emotions that it was impossible for her to put them aside as she wisely should have.  Letting go of the pain, how it linger or the fire that burned within her would have been wise, but she couldn’t do that. She relied too heavily on them, needing the constant reminder that she hurt, that she was tired, that she was nauseated and sick.  That she felt like her insides were liquefying to goo in a furnace, like at any moment her bones would just turn to a jelly spread and she would collapse without a further defined form.

However, she would not let this bastard take the Priestess, much less take the planet as he so intended.  To which one she felt the most strongly about was a matter of debate; her heart warring with choices to make out of love and choices to make out of duty.  The only fortunate aspect of it all was that for the moment, for the time being, they coincided with one another, easing the conflict away to something that she could think of later.

Later, just like when rest would come.  Everything could always be later, after all.

Her falchion came to life in her hand as she moved like a whirlwind, a golden blur accented by the red ribbon in her hair.  She spun, attacked, and spun again, her blows blocked and turned aside just as his own were parried and brushed aside. He hadn’t taunted her at first, far too busy feeling her out, determining her skill.  It wasn’t just her falchion, it was the rest of her. It was punches and kicks, attempts to sweep him to the floor, attempts to bull rush him down. It was everything she had ever trained to do that would relate in combat, staying in a constant motion to not give an advantage to him even while she did.

Her injuries slowed her down, the spear point finding her flesh for superficial wounds at first before they became more telling.  Like the additional one to her arm was near enough for her hand to spasm; the only thing she was thankful for was that it wasn’t her sword arm.  Fire raced anew along her arm from it; her luck of course that the spear head was just as tainted with whatever the dagger had been with. Her fatigue drug her down, being worn on her body as though it were fashionable weights, slowing her movements, adding to the realization that this was out of her league.  Not at first did she start slowing down on fighting, but it was soon obvious. At the last moment she started turning aside blows; more often than not it was a case of tripping out of the way than it was a parry. 

“You’re weak.”  He hissed at her, turning aside another of her slashes, the sound of the two weapons meeting sounded wrong, a jarring shock sent through her hand.  She couldn’t afford to answer, trying instead to breathe, to ignore the creeping dread settling into her that was cooling the fire burning within far too quickly.  All it afforded her was a fist to her face, which spun her around. Weakly she turned to face him again, doing all in her power to ignore the throbbing in her mouth.  That she hadn’t lost a tooth was a miracle within its own right, but vanity had no place here now.

“You’re not only weak, you’re worthless.  You’re far out of your league, you and your precious little bitch.”  His fist slammed into the side of her face yet again as she failed to block once more, introducing stars to the equation.   Stars and blurriness, the world was taking on its hazy quality again that she had tried to ignore. Stumbling back her falchion dropped; it wasn’t like she raised it up the first time.  This wasn’t happening. It shouldn’t be happening yet dimly she knew it was. Her face burned, the skin above her eyebrow had been split open by his mailed fist. Blood half blinded her, but she was far too tired to even raise a hand and smear it away.  

Pride or stubbornness, whichever it was raged through her as she pushed back to a fighting stance again, breathing heavily but weakly at the same time.  It wasn’t hyperventilation but it felt like it too, like she couldn’t get enough air in her body and was going to choke. She wasn’t going to let this bastard win though.  She gave her oath, her vow. This fucker would not take the Priestess; she’d die first before she’d ever allow that to happen. Back to her feet she blocked another of the spear thrusts, feeling her confidence come back only for the weapon to spin, the shaft painfully slamming behind her knee.

Buckling it instantly went out and to her knees she went with a cry, her free hand barely keeping her from pitching over.  It satisfied him greatly, his lips moved to a sneer. Even at her raised falchion, which all he did was knock it aside. He didn’t even bother to follow with his gaze where the weapon went skidding across the marble flooring with a metallic protest.  Her gaze didn’t follow either, instead looking up with growing despair. She had nothing else. The short sword she had carried she had left in the hands of the Priestess. She didn’t even have a knife or a dagger on her; she hadn’t collected those. Just her falchion.

Just her falchion and it was clear across the room now.

* * *

The look she gave was something to be savored, teeth flashing as he looked down at her.  “This is where you belong bitch. On your knees before my greatness.”

The despair that clung to the blonde egged him on, in time as he gave the last punch forward needed with the spear.  It found purchase at last after toying with her for their short fight, piercing past her breastplate as she swayed on her knees.  A hiss of metal on metal, the protesting sound was followed by a choked breath, and the exiting of its presence out of back. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, a passage ripped from the natural flow to just linger.  

Three sets of wide eyes were riveted to the scene, two very wide pairs consisting of blue and violet, and one pair of gold that danced, quite bemused with madness.

A whisper doused in blood fell from the blonde’s lips as she wavered, impaled.  Absently her hands rose, closing mutely around the shaft as though she had the strength to push herself off.  With a snarl he gave the spear a wrenching twist to the side, just for the sheer sake that he could. There was something so delightful in it, watching as the Venusian’s eyes widened, gasping.  Still not satisfied with the notion, he gave it a jerk, lips moving towards malicious, sadistic pleasure as one last scream at last was torn from her, flecked in blood.

Raising his foot, he gave her body a shove from the weapon.  Her body slipped back, the muted thud of something encased partially in armor met with a hard marble floor followed after her, a belated herald who had fallen asleep in its duties.  Nothing was offered to muffle the noise she made, instead it was loud and jarring, its own condolences at her fallen form. He laughed, watching as the blonde began to bleed out before him.  There was something so appealing about watching the life fade away in such agonizing sweetness. He laughed, his voice ringing out in maddening triumph. It was better than anything he could hope for, to slay, to  _ kill  _ such an obstacle to his Great Queen.

* * *

“Minako!”

Something within her snapped at last.  

It was always belatedly that she remembered her short sword at her waist.  That’s what happened though when you weren’t a combatant. That the blonde’s, that  _ Minako’s _ , was there as well, taken from her when it was meant to just be handed over for training.  She had been instructing her, showing her how to fight with one, she had tried to show her how to fight with both, even though she couldn’t understand the reason why for it.  If Minako was carrying one, and she was carrying one, what was the likelihood she’d need both? What was the reason that she’d even have both of them?

She wasted no time now, drawing both with a cry of battle.  She recalled the training, the fights that happened, the stubbornness.  Her mind replayed each moment, from when the other had first arrived, to giving her the sword, the visions, to the realization that there was something wrong, to the laced innuendos, the flirting, all the communication that lacked words but was full of silent discussion just by each other’s presence.  

_ Minako… _

With a viciousness that had welled within her from the moment she first learned her people were being taken to slavery if not killed, she fought.  Both swords worked in tandem with the other, her knowledge the primalness of the planet. Mars was known for war, and whether it was intentional or not, all the work spent corrupting the fires put her in tune with the very essence of her home.  

Instilled, she fought, blocking with one short sword only to strike easily with the other.  On the offense she went right from the start, refusing to bide her time as it was not an option in the first place.  Defenses didn’t matter, turning aside the jabs of the spear far easier than Minako had been able to accomplish. A clean, arcing slash with her right took his hand completely from his arm on one of his raised blocks.  Brought back around it moved easily to press to his throat. Her left arced just as well, biting hard against the outside of his thigh, the tip traced a raking line from hip to just below his collarbone, the point resting with poised readiness.

Her mind remembered, recalled a variation of this moment.  Minako had shown her that, when she had been startled by the other’s appearance of moving about after her concussion.  With her own falchion she had left a small scar to the blonde’s skin, a thin patch of white to join the others on such perfection.

“You won’t take them all from me.  You won’t take  _ her _ .”  She hissed, plunging the short sword in deep without waiting another moment.  It slid in easily, piercing through everything in its pathway.

“I.  Already.  Did.” The words bubbled from his lips, much as his blood did, falling back.  From her sword he slid, landing with an amused expression even in death. Warmth flooded her hand, blood staining it as it ran down the length of the blade and guard.  Absently she looked at it, watching mutely as the red ran over a symbol. Her brow drew together, flicking the sword ineffectively before finally wiping it on her robes to take a better look.

The planetary symbol of Venus.

_ Always to the heart… _

Her eyes rose, horrified as reality dawned back on her in a rush.  Both swords were dropped, ignoring the clatter they made to land on the floor.  She rushed to where the blonde, where Minako, laid unmoving on the black marble.  Where her hair so much like a sunrise took to a sunset, the rays winking out to dusk as blood pooled around her.

_ Minako… _


	26. Chapter 26

Tickle that cheek, and take your throne  
Pump your veins with gushing gold  
-Glass Animals, “Black Mambo”

* * *

The sunlight felt divine.

She didn’t worship the sun however.  She appreciated it for what it was, what it provided, but she did not actively worship it.  For some, it was probably blasphemy that she did not worship the Queen either, given her service and devotion.  She did not however, and to those few that would actually consider themselves to be close to her; something that was truly a rarity in the great expanse of Cosmos, knew that her own religious beliefs ran in hedonistic avenues.  If anything, she worshiped her Goddess, as she was the embodiment of such. She did not use it to her advantage, but rather accepted the nature of what it was and what it meant. That it was complimentary to her own mindset was just one of those things.

She was a Venusian, a quirky one given that she stepped outside their general norm and stereotypes to fight, to defend, to kill and likely ultimately to die for someone that wasn’t her lover.  For someone that honestly, she felt could use some serious growing up. Some force fed maturity. She would never say that out loud of course, she felt rather bad at times even thinking it, like it was a betrayal of sorts to her honor and duty.  Instead she silently endured the overly bubbly personality, the whining and the ability to cry at the drop of an eyelash. It wasn’t her place to tell her to grow up; she had a mother after all, it was just her place to die for her when you got right down to it.

But she was still a Venusian, ruled by her heart no matter the logic of things.  Logic had a better chance of being acknowledged if it could work with her heart. Otherwise it was mostly disregarded.  It might have been why she could think such things, feel such conflicting emotions, but she wouldn’t let them out to the light of day.  As a Venusian, her worship was that of pleasure. There were little things out there that was more powerful than inciting, and following through, with such pleasure to another person.  Fuck for that matter, to herself. It was what made her snobbish when it came to her lovers; she had expectations that were often lofty of their own …  _ performance …  _ of pleasing her.  Just as she had her own standards for her own actions when engaged intimately with another.

The sunlight however felt divine.

It bathed her features in a golden glow as her gaze remained closed, merely basking in the warmth offered as she lounged back against the chaise lounge.  Rays reflected off of her hair, sending the already golden locks towards something that was akin to the sunlight now itself, tumbling down around her save for where they were held back by a piece of red cloth.

It was honestly though one of the few things that looked good on her at the moment.  Otherwise she had to account for the wounds, the injuries that were bandaged and healing, and the soft acceptance that she would leave Mars with more than just memories and information.  No, she’d leave with that and the more permanent reminder that scars carried. A history to remind her of all her failures, of all the time when her skill wasn’t enough, her training was lacking, and countless other shortcomings to plague her until she finally fell and would not rise again.

But the sunlight held warmth.

She had awoken recently after what felt like the deepest sleep she had ever had in her life.  She hurt but it didn’t seem to be that bad, a catch of sorts along her chest whenever she breathed, an ache that wanted to linger but otherwise she felt mostly alright.  Then again, she wasn’t dead. If you weren’t dead, if you woke up … well that could only mean that you were alive. That she wasn’t shackled to something had to be a good sign as well.

A dreamless sleep had claimed her, hearing nothing, seeing nothing.  She couldn’t remember either; her last fleeting memory she could recall was the feeling of falling to her knees before the man.  Her mind knew there was more to it than that, that further things had happened, but had mercifully shut them out. Instead she focused instead on where she was at; it might not be the safer or the wiser option, but then again there were few things that could be worse than being stabbed ultimately.

A single bed, swimming in blacks and red, was against one wall, it was from there she had awoken.  A standing wardrobe of dark walnut, a small table and two chairs, and the lounge that she was currently resting on made up the last of the furniture.  Off to the side, hidden by a screen was a small area meant for bathing and hygiene. It was a far cry from the baths she was used to of her home planet, but even the Moon didn’t boast of such a thing.  It was a simple room, yet for a Martian she began attributing that it held some significance. Honestly, it was meant more for a low to mid ranking dignitary by her standards, but who she was really hadn’t been leaked out or ultimately didn’t matter which was fine.  There was a plush rug of something woven, and a hearth that at night she guessed would play host to a roaring fire that would ward off the chill.

Over the back of one of the chairs she had left a black robe; she had promptly removed that upon waking in it and more than enough bandages wrapped around her ribs especially and lightly about her hands.  Black was not something she liked to surround herself with, no matter how it looked on her body or complimented her form. It had to go and go it did. After that she made careful steps to the wardrobe, opening it to look within.  She had found her uniform hanging within, mended from the tears and rips it bore and cleaned of blood and bile. That was what she had donned though her jacket she left open, feeling enough pressure from the bandages as it were. That she hadn’t drawn on a shirt first she didn’t care about. 

As she pulled on clothes carefully, really just a pair of panties and the jacket as everything else felt too restrictive, her gaze picked out that the contents of her pack had been hung up as well, along with her cloak.  Someone apparently had found where she left everything, and was kind enough to leave it clean. It further drove home the point that at least she wasn’t a prisoner. That had to be a good thing right there.

She left her armor; repaired and polished she noted, including her helmet, on the armor stand by the wardrobe.  There wasn’t a point and therefore she hadn’t even collected her falchion for that matter, leaving it where it was as well, sheathed and hanging from the armor stand.  If her clothing and armor had been repaired and clean, likely her sword was as well. An afterthought struck her, hands collecting her pack to almost frantically tear into it before the writ of passage to purchase transportation back to the Moon hadn’t been discovered, much less disturbed.

The ship… “Fuck!”  The word came out without a pause.  In a fortnight of first landing here she was supposed to be near on the other side of Olympus Mons, collecting a shuttle with the Princess of Mars and on their way back to the Moon.  “Fuck … fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck Gods dammit…” She stopped at once, mentally tried to count how many days it had been since her arrival, losing track somewhere around day five, or maybe it was day seven.  Goddess she simply didn’t know. If she was late to the ship, they were going to contact the Queen. Not that circumstances couldn’t be explained but she really wasn’t looking forward to that.

The Queen had never once called into question her devotion much less her abilities, but neither did she want that to start happening all the same.  Releasing a sigh she let it go. She was likely late, very late she had to imagine, by a lot of days. That’d be a lecture she would save for later, releasing another sigh as feelings of lethargy washed over her.  Closing the wardrobe with a shake of her head she slinked to the chaise lounge to sit on first, before even that didn’t sound appealing, laying back against it instead. There, through the open bay flanked by trailing wisps of cloth; naturally the material had to be red and black, she looked outside to the view of the sky presented.

No, black wasn’t her, her mind choosing to pick up on that instead of impending thoughts of tardiness and glowering faces and the reputation hit she would take from people she didn’t even give a fuck about.  Goddess she hoped that Ami and Makoto were getting along … she had rather just dumped them together before she headed off to Mars. That was all she needed, to come back not only to displeasure from the Queen but two more people fighting.  

White really wasn’t her either, her mind tore from the thought of cat fights, focusing instead on her attire.  A safeguard perhaps to keep her sanity. White, especially brought on by the amount of bandages that had become too much a part of her attire, wasn’t her.  The uniform at least wasn’t pristine white, more like a white and gray mix, but it was still too much. She missed her wardrobe, her dresses, her gowns, her sandals, fuck she missed sometimes being carefree.  It was one of the reasons she hadn’t even pulled on socks or her boots, instead letting bare feet carry her about.

Down her legs, past her knees and calves, at her toes she looked, flexing and curling them absently while she basked in the warmth of the sun, while her mind wandered along its unstructured thought pattern.  It was putting her to sleep, feeling herself start to doze off once again. She knew she should get up, she should dress appropriately instead of the half-assed way she had. She should go look to find out where she was.  The Priestess… she should look for her. That was important. Her eyes felt heavy; in five minutes sure… in five minutes she could get up and do all of that. Five minutes was a perfect amount of time… 

“Somehow, you’ve managed to be dressed in even less than what you were left in.”

A voice drew her from her reverie, from her light doze, an instantaneous reaction as her brow rose then her eyelids.  Across the room with a turn of her head they trailed before they rested on the Priestess who stood silently in the doorway.  For reasons she wasn’t prepared to admit to yet, much less aloud to anyone, the sight set her at ease, removing lingering doubts.  Her hands tightened to press herself to sit up, to stand… protocol demanded it in a fashion. Even with the notion of protocol being damned she wanted to present the best foot forward, even half dressed, to apologize for not being there.

She missed the fact that the Priestess had shut the door quietly and locked it even more so, finding it pointless to rise as instead, the Priestess reached her side, her hands pressing against her shoulders as she leaned over with a resounding, “No, stop.”  Apparently she needed both the verbal and the physical reprimand to stay put.

She couldn’t help it and therefore did not.  “Always need to be on top hmm?”

The Priestess sighed, or more like she snorted.  It was adorable regardless of what it really was.  “You’re hopeless.”

“Only for you.”  She didn’t try to help herself, letting the words have their way, their moment as she grinned, relenting to lay back against the lounge.  That it brought a blush to the Priestess’ face was her reward, her boon, for such honesty. It was though the truth. It seemed like only for her that she would become a mess of hopelessness.  It still caused her to smile though, liking the feeling.

She said nothing further, noting that the Priestess didn’t either.  It gave her the opportunity to just look at her, given that the other wasn’t quite yet for meeting her gaze.  Her gaze rose, fighting past the drowsiness that clung to her perhaps as closely as the bandages were, most of it was brought on by being tired and the rest she knew was from the sunlight itself.  Lips quirked to the side, pushing up to sit upright instead of her lounge that she had been at. Her actions were not to buy herself time, but rather it was all a positioning. Upright she didn’t stop there, collecting the other’s hand within her own to pull, directing her to sit next to her.

At the indignant sound she just smiled a bit, regaining her balance that felt questionable given everything before she drew in a deep breath.  Collecting herself she released it slowly, looking over at the raven-haired woman. “I’m sorry.”

“Wh… what are you sorry about?”  She was met with a bewildered expression, eyes of deep amethyst searched her face as though the answers were there plainly written.

Her fingers gave a vague gesture to herself, ignoring the fact that her jacket hung mostly open.  For most sakes she was covered, just it wasn’t exactly proper and if she was looked at from the right angle; of which there were countless, she might as well have just been naked all the same for the covering the jacket gave.  She didn’t sigh but there was one hidden in her words. “I … I obviously failed in … what I said I would do.”

 

* * *

She had thought, given that she had enough time for it, about just what she would say to Minako once she awoke.  It was a safe break away from everything that had happened since the blonde had been impaled. First it was the return of so many people rushing into the throne room, looking quite shocked at what had happened.  Then it was so much shouting and arguing that she didn’t pay attention to, far too busy trying to stop the flow of blood that was currently robbing Minako of her life.

So very much confusion until one man’s voice clearly spoke out over the din of confusion, ordering people about.  Before she knew it there were people helping her, two had carefully collected the still forms of Phobos and Deimos; ravens now, while two more came quickly bearing a stretcher for the blonde.  Before she knew it, she had been whisked away into another room, men and women in livery were quickly removing Minako’s armor and gathering bandages and boiling water and gods knew what else. She had tried to intervene, to help, only for a wizen looking man, completely bald, gently shooed her out.  

Attempting to offer a protest only found her face to face with the man that had directed the confusion.  His gaze was hard, somewhere between purple and brown. A face meant more for scowling seemed almost appraising; clean shaven he had neatly trimmed black hair.  His clothing… the attire… it clicked in her mind then and there. “You’re the King.” She laced it just like any Martian would. The King had vanished months ago; some rumored years ago in reality.  Few people had any respect for the King for abandoning his people.

Funny that here he was in front of her.

Her mind cleared the memories, looking at the almost forlorn looking blonde seated next to her.  Closing her eyes a moment she shook her head, her voice soft. “It should be me apologizing to you … I.  I haven’t exactly been nice. And I’m sorry for that.”

It earned her a confused look, eyes considering for a moment before Minako gave her a slight nod.

“You really are all...  that you said you were?”  She asked softly. Not that many would admit to that but still … she needed some degree of confirmation all the same.

 

* * *

The truth of the matter then.  It was time to answer her question, likely it was one that she had from the very start yet never found an opportunity to give it life.  “I am yes.” Abruptly she rose from her sitting position to stand, turning to face the other. “Princess Minako of Venus, at your service.”  She spoke then bowed, lacing her words with her sultry tone, emphasizing especially the last word. That she probably shouldn’t have done that while only wearing an open jacket and honestly, hardly anything else, didn’t even cross her mind.

“Sit down for fucks’ sake before you fall over!”  The Priestess instantly fired back, grabbing her hands first, then her arms went around her waist as she was bodily pulled back to sitting next to her. 

It had been eons it felt like since she had been so handled, unable to help the grin that came to her features.  “So you do care then.”

“Your foolish actions caused all your senses to vacate.”  Came the testy reply, a finger meeting with her forehead to lightly jab and drive the point home that much more.

“What can I say, I’m in such awe of your presence.”  The grin stayed, if anything it grew in size, in clarity and brightness.  It was not going to fade anytime soon. Her gaze met with the other’s shades of the night sky, losing herself along the way but how she really didn’t care.  She knew she was attracted to her, she had been from the first look. The rest came with time, the transition from wanting more than just a fling with her to something that most Venusians couldn’t handle, and that was commitment.  The problem of course was finding out how the other felt. Of things the Priestess was, forthcoming with emotional enlightenment was not really high up on her list.

“What was … Operation Bang the Priestess?  He … the man … he said something about it. Before … Before you arrived, before he did what he did to Phobos and Deimos.”

She had the decency to blush, lips quirking as though she shared a private joke with herself before giving a casual shrug.  “Erm …. ah. Well.” She trailed off; she had thought about it yes, she more than entertained the notion. Goddess did she ever fucking entertain the notion, but she hadn’t put much stock or hope into it possibly happening.  The Priestess, when she wasn’t meditating or glowering, was going on about Venusian this and Venusian that. It took every ounce of will that she had to bite her tongue, and really for what?

It was disparaging and discouraging.  Even out in the middle of fucking nowhere, a Venusian was known for being only concerned about sex.  She changed the subject instead, “I … are they ok?”

The Priestess wasn’t expecting that as an answer, much less the change of subject.  It was obvious in her gaze, questioning her before she gave a slight nod. “The man … he wasn’t lying when he said he was the last of a dying breed.  There’s been … people out looking for his apprentices, but none of them are so skilled as to be able to undo what he did to them.” A thin sort of smile appeared on her lips, glancing at the open air balcony before back at her.  “They seem to enjoy that they can fly. But … that doesn’t answer my question. I even phrased it as such for you.”

She felt her lips draw into a tight line, but she couldn’t fault the logic behind it.  The Priestess had phrased it as a question, perhaps it was a first. She had enough confidence abound that she never needed to resort to buying herself time in a conversation, but something told her … some feeling gave her a reason to.  “You never did tell me what your name was.” It was the perfect start, cerulean gaze taking in the other’s slight blush across her features at the realization. “So because you never did, I had to do some substitution for things.” She asked, and while it was never what she would call it, she could suspect all the same.  “But no Priestess, I wouldn’t call it … that. Never in those words … it cheapens not only you but the entire act itself.” Her piece said she refused to look at her, taking in the room instead. Some abstract feature looked wonderful to view instead.

“You’re a Venusian.”  Was all that she was met with instead of the answer she had supplied regarding her thoughts.  The words were delivered without emotion, almost bluntly, just like a Martian would.

“Mmm, and you’re a Martian.”  She couldn’t help it, replying back just the same, adding in more life than what the Priestess had managed to infuse her words with.

 

* * *

“I thought all Venusians were…”  Off she trailed, obvious to hit a sore spot.  It was not wise, nor very honorable, to deconstruct the person that ultimately saved your life, time and again, and only flirted with you as some sort of compensation for actions that were done willingly.  As though a few words, a few brushes of fingers or an arm or a body made up for all the injuries and blood spilled. It was why she trailed off instantly, the words were out and she could not take them back, the unmentioned words were just as loud even with their silence.

“I … I mean I … I didn’t mean to…”  She hastily began to correct herself.  Of all the things she could say, why would she ever really say something like that?  It wasn’t at all what she had planned to say to her. She had a lot of time to formulate just what it was she would say and how she would say it.  It was what mostly kept her sanity while dealing with everything else. Especially the reveal at the end. She half suspected that Minako had known about it all along; she seemed to know far more than anyone gave her credit for.

 

* * *

Part of her knew how that sentence was going to end, but the Priestess had stopped before it could be said.  It earned her a tilt of her head, eyes refusing to leave her as she silently debated. She could be considered fickle at times, demanding in others, a perfectionist beyond that.  A driven task master and for what really? It didn’t get her ultimately anything save additional headaches and less and less sleep. Her day was taken up more and more by meetings and training and everything else that had been essentially dumped on her.

There came points in her life that she had enough and would do something about it.  “A Venusian can be a lot of things… we can be just as possessive as…” Her voice trailed, growing to a softer timbre as she leaned over, closer to the Priestess.  Her face was a breath of air away from the other’s, a measurement she gave with a soft exhale to land to the other’s lips. “Just as protective as…” She whispered, fingers rising to slowly trail down the Priestess’ cheek, reaching the delicate line of her jaw before skimming along her neck.  “Just as desiring as…” Her eyes drew to a slow close, in time with her lips that pressed ever so softly to the Priestess’ own lips. “Just as wanting…” Her eyes opened anew, meeting the other’s gaze without fear. “...As a Martian.” she finished softly.

The silence she expected, the sort of way that the other just stared at her.  Not with being flabbergasted, or being shocked. But perhaps with being amazed, or perhaps speaking the truth of feelings so clearly.  She hadn’t pushed her away, nor had she denied her the soft kiss that had been shared. Of course she hadn’t reciprocated the event, but she was just as fine with that as it were.  This was not the arena of the Priestess by large and far; it was hers instead. Full of passion and fire as she was, it was still a raw emotion that she had not yet found reason to seek refinement of.

At least not yet, but she could hope all the same.  She could pray all the same. They called Venus the Morning and Evening Star after all, the perfect one to cast a wish upon for all those times before an evening out and all those morning after regrets.  Her lips met with the Priestess’ again, softly, never parting or intruding but a constant presence all the same. “Let me … show you, my Priestess. Let me possess you… protect you… desire you… want you.  I’d be … more than happy … to show you what I mean.” That was safer to say, far safer to say than what she really wanted to, but saying anything along the lines of love right now … she wasn’t scared to. But neither did she honestly believe that her heart could take rejection coupled with everything else.  It was her soft plea, trailing her fingers along the other’s neck, stroking against the pulse that beat so strongly. 

 

* * *

Gods just what exactly was she saying to her.  She blinked, rather dumbfounded at the whole concept, as the blonde spoke.  It was probably why she didn’t even put up a fight, why the other could get as close to her as she was.  Why the other could even kiss her without drawing a reaction. The last that tried didn’t even get as far or as close, meeting with her hand in an outward slap, if not something more.  She might not be the combatant that Minako was, but if properly motivated she could hold her own and did so.

She wanted to pretend that she knew all about Venusians.  She wanted to pretend that she was in complete control of her life, of her destiny.  She wanted that control and needed it, demanded and expected it. It was her crutch, her way of saying that all was right in her world and nothing could shake that foundation once it had set.  From that notion she could build her fortress around herself, exude the icey stoic facade, and be perfectly fine.

That lasted all up to the point that the blonde, that Minako, had walked into her life.  From that point onward she had forced her to rethink so very much, without the slightest effort.  She still wasn’t sure what she thought about that, much less how it made her feel. Her mind still frantically worked, processing the notion that not only was Minako everything she said she was, that she was sitting next to her, leaning over her, nearly pressed to her, breathing in her exhales, that she had kissed her.

That she had kissed her.  That she said all those things…

“Tell me no, and I won’t.  Tell me no… and I’ll leave you be.”  The blonde spoke softly, her voice laced with emotions that could spill one way or the other, to either opposing end of the spectrum.  Her gaze shimmered with it, tears threatening in her eyes to cut through her face. “Tell me no … even if it breaks my heart … I’ll let you go…”  There was enough of a waver, a slight sniffle, and a tear escaped the blonde’s control. There was enough that told her this wasn’t an act, it wasn’t something being faked.  It was real, just like the tears that appeared. One welled, gathering and teetering on the edge before it cast itself to the chaos that awaited it. Down her cheek it went, its journey foretold just as much as its destination was.

“Minako…” Her hand rose, fingers splaying to rest just under her ear, allowing her thumb to brush against her cheek, capturing the tear that fell before it could be truly lost.  She couldn’t say anything else and therefore did not. Despite how it warred with her, pitting mind and heart against one another, it bothered her to see her cry.

 

* * *

She hadn’t meant for her emotions to get the better of her, but they had.  She was ultimately still a woman under it all, despite the confidence, the take charge attitude, the leadership.  Despite her ability to fight and flirt and train and deduct problems and find solutions, she was still a woman and had a woman’s heart.  She was ruled by it so much as it was anyway, rather impressed with herself that she could keep it from influencing her actions as much as they had.  She felt the tears well, silently cursing at herself for their presence. That one escaped made her want to rant and rave, until she felt the Priestess’ hand rise, thumb brushing against her cheek to capture the tear for what it was while her fingers curled against her neck.

Surprised was one way to put it.  Their lips met, softly at first. Once, then again, and by the third had found perfect reason to not depart from one another’s company.  She moved, balancing herself with a hand on the edge of the chaise lounge’s back, the other for the moment on the seat. It would, she would move, that wasn’t something to call to question.  For now it was a means to balance herself, to press closer to the other without full out laying on top of her. There was so much time for that soon enough, after all.

She felt the other relax slowly, the tension from before melting away as their lips became familiar with one another.  Breaths were exchanged, an exhale for an intake of air, a ragged inhale for an equally slow release. From barely open eyes she watched as the violets that captivated her nearly rolled back before eyelids covered them, submitting as much as the Martian would allow herself to submit.  Oh she had no idea, no idea at all… her mouth took on an aggressive turn, parting for her tongue to use the surprise and slip within the Priestess’ mouth. Her hand on the seat next to her rose, touching the other’s cheek before it buried itself within the thick locks of midnight.

Against her she moved, her ribs found it was a much better idea than remaining perched over her.  The release of strain was more than enough reason to let slip the soft moan, save of course she would have moaned all the same even without her ribs aching, feeling the Priestess return it with her own.  There was something so satisfying about that, longing to hear it better than the reverberation of the sound within her chest, but that would be soon enough. Her body pressed her further to the chase lounge, her tongue readily engaged the other’s until it was difficult to figure out, much less determine, where either of them ended and began.

Resting on her knees to either side of the Priestess’ own calves, her hand left the perch on the back of the lounge to join with the other that left her hair, smoothing themselves down the front of the red and black robe she wore.  Their mouths relented, hot and out of control breaths chased the other as their gaze met. She looked for a reason to stop, seeing only hesitation that came from the unknown. Offering a smile, something more than just one of her smirks or grin, she soothed her fears as best as she could with softer, less frantic kisses and the trailing of her fingers.

The need to take, to possess her was roaring in her veins, pumping in her blood.  A franticness that made her want to ravish the woman before her, to claim her without hesitation.  It would have been so easily to savage her; certainly it had been ages since she engaged in such acts with another and it wore on her resolve.  Her body might be clamoring for things to go slow; after all it was still in recovery, but she ignored it.

She had control issues.  Slow and passionate could come later.  Least the other think just because she was a Venusian it meant she was passive, her lips found hers again.  It did so much for her, resting mostly on her shins to either side of the Priestess, hands freed to trail down the front of her robes without hesitation over her breasts.  The gasp of the other was like ambrosia, feeling herself come to life with just the sounds of pleasure.

 

* * *

Not to be outdone she reached, a hand burying itself in the blonde hair that cascaded like a waterfall of sunlight around them.  She made a fist, tightening to a hold for no real reason other than the fact her hand desired to do so. As Minako’s hands passed over her breasts her back arched, gasping in pleasure which her mouth instantly took advantage of.  Her legs refused to be still, one rising with the bend of her knee to slide between the blonde’s own bare ones. Pressing her thigh against the junction of Minako’s, she was promptly rewarded with her own moan.

And a blaze of blue eyes that returned to being open.  The blonde’s body instantly moved to take what was given without realization, grinding herself against her thigh while her foot locked itself around one of her ankles.  Her hands had been busy, the belt to her robes was pulled out from under her body and tossed to the floor. Yes, her mind envisioned this but to actually have it happen was something else entirely different.  Something in her mind screamed about being too fast, about it possibly being wrong … but how could something that … that felt like this even be so?

Hooded eyes met her own, lips parted as the blonde was already panting above her.  Gods what the look did for her, releasing her hair but the blonde was quicker at things than she was.  Her robe was parted, her clothing for that matter was tugged and pulled off of her. Likely if the blonde was armed she would have taken that to her garments in her haste.  It was alarming in a fashion and heartening in others. It wasn’t some one sided affair, some singular thought. The guilt she felt for the thoughts she had of her melted away under the cerulean gaze that was slowly setting her on fire.

“Goddess you’re beautiful…” she whispered to her, eyes taking her body in that was displayed so well out underneath her.  It was almost whimsical that look, some cross between reverence, want and realization. Like dreams came true. She could do nothing more than watch as the blonde’s hand rose, fingertips trailing against her cheek.  Despite the bandages wrapped around her hands in their mismatched nature, despite the fact she wielded a falchion, her fingertips were soft. Against her cheek they trailed, down her neck. Her gaze followed the path of her fingers, occasionally darting back up to meet with her own.

As though she was really going to stop her…

 

* * *

“It’s … it’s Rei…” She softly whispered, her voice cracking somewhere at the start.  Gods really, how the fuck could the blonde look so … beautiful even when half dressed, bandaged, and for the first time in weeks, conscious?  She seemed to pause for a moment, absorbing the name before releasing a hum of satisfaction, before her lips quirked to a smile.

“Rei hmm?  That’ll be a lot easier to say than ‘Priestess’ will be…” The smile shifted to a grin, one that wasn’t long to last as her lips once more found her own.  Her hands resumed their state of activity from being idle, felt first at her hips. They trailed after lingering, skirting up her ribs. Her breath caught which only incited the blonde above her on, feeling tips of fingers tracing her breasts only for bandaged hands to lay claim.

“...Goddess… the things you hide … wearing fucking robes … all the time…” She murmured, breaking the kiss for a needed breath.  More than just a breath; she’d never have enough at this rate anyway. Feasting, her eyes watched her hands, marveling in her own ways in enjoyment of supple flesh in her grasp.  Goddess really, to hide a body like this beneath a robe seemed like a crime. Her skin was pale, luminescent even in the sunlight that lent light to the room. Against her hands that held just enough of a tan to showcase her own body, there was a noticeable difference in tone.  Against bandages … even against their pristine nature her body seemed to make them look dingy.

Fingers and thumbs brushed against her nipples slowly, her tongue caught by her teeth and lips as it poked out, watching rather transfixed.  She had been with women before; that wasn’t the issue here really. It was more like … she had never before been with someone like  _ her. _ She felt almost shy in a fashion, glancing up for a split second to see a blush infuse the Priestess’ … no …  _ Rei’s  _ cheeks.  A gasp followed as she caught either budding peak of flesh to pinch, rolling it next between each of her fingers.

A shift of her body reminded her that there was a rather firm leg against her, a rather firm thigh that was helping to trap the heat she knew was building like an inferno.  Her own breath released itself in a groan, seeking an outlet before she was consumed alive. Her body lowered itself once more, mouth following to trail along her neck, her mind infusing her actions with dreams of what she felt Rei do to her, given now that she had a name.  Her arousal was tangible, legitimate and real, feeling the Priestess’ body under her wither and shift the lower her lips trailed.

She felt the other’s breath catch, the gasp that followed, the way that her hands came up to be buried in her hair and the instantaneous arch her back gave the moment her lips fell on her breast.  Lingering over her heart her gaze peered up, looking, but eyes of dusk were long since closed. Desiring to see them anew her mouth shifted lower, parting for a single flick of her tongue over her quite responding nipple.

_ "Minako…" _ ”  Was her reward, a gasping breath and the startlement of her eyes opening.  They met with hers under the veil of blonde hair. How her name sent a shiver down her spine, busying her mouth instead of allowing the cocky grin take over.  A hum of satisfaction heralded her eyes closing, mouth hotly claiming her while her hand gave her breast the attention her mouth could not. It was the opportunity for the other to slip under her back, aiding in the endeavor to press her closer in her desire for consumption.

 

* * *

Gods the things the blonde could do with just her mouth.  Staying open or staying closed; her eyes could decide what to do.  To the ceiling, to the back of her head, to the blonde hair her hands currently had a tight grasp on.  So very many choices and decisions of just what she could look at, and each one sounded more than appealing than the last.  Her body arched, almost bucking, pressing herself further against Minako’s mouth if it just meant she would continue to feel what she was feeling.

Her legs were no different, suddenly remembering that they could move.  Her thigh shifted, pressing up against what felt like damp heat held by soft cloth and the smoothness of the blonde’s own thighs.  It incited something in Minako, feeling her moan as much as she was feeling it, even with her mouth at her breast. Her mind screamed at her to do something, something in return but be it her inexperience or be it that she just wanted to bask in this attention she couldn’t tell.  She couldn’t think actually … she couldn’t dwell in anything save for pleasure brought on by each hot, wet suck of the blonde’s mouth. It pulled at something deep within her, a lightning bolt, a live nerve that ended between her legs.

Squirming as though it would offer appeasement she was rewarded with a reprieve from Minako’s mouth only for a scattered breath before it promptly claimed her other breast.  Another soft cry followed, feeling her thumb brush at her otherwise abused nipple but fuck … how wonderful it felt. She’d willingly accept that feeling as long as she could feel it again.

Her hands left her hair, grasping at her jacket to test her nails against as the blonde decided to move on yet again.  Hair teased against her skin, falling lower and lower, first at her collar, then at her breasts, finally her navel as she felt a hot tongue plunge into her belly button.  An electric shock jolted her, the feeling between her thighs settled to an aching throb of need. If she thought she could think before there was no way she could now. Absolutely no fucking way whatsoever.  Feeling was all that was left to her, as even her breath was nothing more than repeated gasps for air that left her starving for more.

_ "Rei…" _ Her voice drew her back, blinking her eyes more than a few times to return them to focus again.  Minako was looking at her, her features flush in a way, just as breathless. Her hands weren’t on her body but she could feel her body against her own, the nature of her jacket, the silky smoothness of her legs that trapped her own.  Without her conscious command to, her hand rose to brush her fingers against Minako’s cheek, following the gentle curve of her jaw. Lips met with her palm, pressing once before eyes of the deepest blue caused her to drown once more.

 

* * *

“Rei…” She whispered at her once more, having no ability or compunction to speak at a higher tone of voice.  “You’re mine, Rei … I’m possessive … and I won’t share  _ this  _ … with anyone else…”  Indirectly, she doubted that the Priestess understood the nature of her words.  It would be something that she would dwell on for sometime. The realization wouldn’t hit until later on, like a sudden epiphany.  For her to understand right now wouldn’t happen; her eyes held too much of desire and passion that coherent, logical thought was the last thing that would infiltrate her world.

It didn’t stop her from smiling however, something perhaps secretive.  She had control issues; if she ever saw the Priestess with another in such a capacity it would more than incite her jealousy.  Effectively, she laid claim to her, desiring her to be hers and hers alone. Effectively as well she just gave her own sort of vow to Rei that she would be intimate with no other but her.  It was a lot for someone to promise, a lot for her, a Venusian, to vow to. But it was who she was, and she did it without hesitation.

Her response was a hazy, half sort of nod.  The feeling of fingers at her cheek, almost tickling.  She couldn’t help but smile, leaning forward to kiss her anew.  Her lips desired, drawing the other to be an active participant in things.  Nails she could feel at her back, hands, surprised that the other hadn’t demanded her garments off but she wouldn’t spend the time now to see them off.  She was virtually naked as it were anyway; what was on her body wasn’t going to hamper or stop her in this. A single hand trailed, following across her hips, her pelvis, down her thigh.  Gently it turned to just a soft press of her fingertips, slowly lingering in their passage along her inner thigh.

Up they went, a soft brush against her lips without parting the folds, just enough to feel the heat, the want that radiated from her.  Willingly her mouth collected the gasping choke that Rei gave, soothing her back to sporadic calmness with each stroke of both her fingers and tongue.  For breath her lips finally relented, meeting the haze of amethyst with the want of sapphire. _ "Mine." _ She whispered one last time.

 

* * *

Minako was moving. 

It was the only thing that her mind could actually focus on, other than the gasping need for breath, other than the constant hum of pleasure that was currently raging within her like a fire out of control.  Her fingertips left her cheek; absently her fingers ran through her hair before the blonde’s head was out of her immediate grasp without outright reaching. Against her body she felt a trail of kisses, the hot trail of a tongue followed by a teasing breath of air.  Her hair was like spun sunlight after all, seemingly soothing her frustrations while making them all the worse at the same time.

Her body shifted, fighting against releasing a giggle but her mouth couldn’t stop it; she was ticklish against her ribs.  It seemed to delight the blonde who lingered, if only to send up more giggles that were taking all the air out of her lungs with each one that was issued.  Finally she moved on, allowing her to catch her breath but not really. Not when her mouth was along her thighs, not when her hands were following. They hadn’t returned to her  _ there  _ yet, not yet … instead they seemed to trail along to her knees, her calves.  Without realization her legs did what Minako’s hands wanted of them, parting until her feet rested flatly on the floor beneath.

She tried to follow along, tried to pay attention.

That proved to be impossible.

Up from her calf she felt the blonde’s mouth, a series of kisses against the inside of her knee.  Then the inside of her thigh. Her thighs that were parted, her legs that were spread and the blonde seemed to settle right between them with ease.  Fluttering her eyes tried to watch, landing for just a moment, making contact and a connection with Minako’s own…

Before they promptly rolled to the back of her head.  What air was in her lungs was used up all at once as her voice cried out, “Minako!”  The hotness of the blonde’s tongue parted her lips, a long and slow lick that began and ended with her, stopping at the bundle of nerves that positively throbbed with need.  Her hands reached, grasping for something,  _ anything, _ tearing at the nature of the chaise lounge beneath her body.  They continued reaching, a handhold of sorts desired and wanted on this throne of pleasure she was on.

Her cry did nothing to stop the blonde.  If anything it gave her more reason to continue, feeling eyes on her but she couldn’t  _ see. _  She couldn’t open her eyes, she couldn’t do anything but wither under her.  Her body bucked, wanting to get away, wanting to stay, wanting to feel far more.  Hands she felt next, separately from the mouth on her that hadn’t taken her yet but with each stroke seemed to be priming her for it.  Arms slid under her legs, wrapping around, until hands were firmly on her hips. Denied movement it didn’t stop her from it; it instead focused her bucking hips to drive herself further against the blonde’s mouth.

The world was going white, exploding in bursts of pleasure.  Her hands found purchase in blonde silk, pulling, directing, tugging once her hot mouth closed around the tight bundle of nerves.  Relentless was the only way she could describe Minako’s tongue, flicking at her, showing her to new heights that she was continually climbing.  Against the chaise lounge her head thrashed to the left and right, her cries and moans a constant on the air. The low, barely there want that resided in her from the first time she saw the blonde had grown with the introduction of the images that her mind envisioned.  The want grew exponentially now, culminating until that was all her world was. About to tip over the edge with only the barest of pushes to see her falling.

What felt like gushing gold filled her veins.  Her body arched sharply, perhaps it should have been painfully save for the endorphins rushing through her.  Back her head tilted, eyes flying open, unseeing, staring all the same as she felt one finger, then another, press within her.  Their withdraw left her gasping for more. Their return sent her closer to the edge. Their rhythm and her hot tongue viciously pulled the world out from underneath her, and all she could do was scream out her name again. 

The world burst in sensations she couldn’t describe, could never find the words for even if she tried.  It was a kaleidoscope, a fire storm, a surge that no sooner could she feel herself crashing down from that suddenly once more ripped through her.  The blonde was hardly done with her, her fingers curled within her, pressing, seeking, finding a spot that upon being touched had her screaming once more.  Her second orgasm followed on the heels of the first, enough of a delay that she could tell it was not just the continuation, but a brand new one for her to experience.  She fought for breath, she fought for coherency and she couldn’t understand why she would want either when the pleasure Minako was invoking in her was so much more worthwhile.

What could only be labeled as gentle firmness, she felt teeth close about her and lightly tug.  The fingers in her pressed, pressing against the spot that seemed to dictate her pleasure since it sent it raging out of control through her body.  One last almost pitiful cry, a broken whisper of the blonde’s name and her mind shut down completely, giving herself, her mind, her body fully to the sensations coursing through her.   Her eyes fell to a close, her body going limp, feeling nothing but warmth while unconsciousness claimed a victim in her.


	27. Chapter 27

Can you tell I'm faking it? But I want to be myself  
A counterfeit disposition  
Can't be good for my health  
So many different faces  
Depending on the different phases  
-No Doubt, “Magic’s in the Makeup”

 

* * *

She awoke to the sensation of warmth surrounding her.  It naturally took her eyes more than a few blinks, took her breath more than a few inhales and exhales, to come fully awake.  Slowly her gaze brought everything into clarity and focus, arming herself with the knowledge that the black she saw was sheets.  It wasn’t night time; sunlight still poured into the room though the sun had dipped considerably lower in the sky, marking the passage of time to be on the way to sunset.

She hadn’t recalled falling asleep  _ here. _  Here as in the bed here.  For that matter she hadn’t recalled falling asleep but with wakefulness came the flood of memories back to her.  Instantly she felt her face flushing, heating at once while her body tingled from the feeling. Her eyes quickly scanned, not yet believing everything until they focused on the fact there was a body next to her.

The blonde was asleep, propped up by a few pillows to be more sitting than laid out flat on her back.  Tousled, her hair spilled out around her in a complete contrast to the red and black sheets that made up the bedding.  For the first time that she could recall, since meeting her, she looked to be at peace. Not that she made a habit of looking at her while she was asleep since typically she was as well, but she had always looked troubled.  Now though she seemed … relaxed. As though she was actually getting rest.

Even while she had been recovering, she hadn’t looked that good.  She hadn’t tossed and turned from what they had told her, but still… A frown came to her mind for a moment before pressing upwards to sit.  Naturally warm she didn’t grasp the sheet that found its way around her for warmth but rather for modesty. Regret hadn’t infused itself into her; it felt more like awe and slow realization that Minako had carried her over to the bed at some point in time.

That was her reason to frown.  Sitting upright she had a better view of the blonde who hadn’t shifted or anything with her movements.  At least she didn’t snore… idle things like that kept her thoughts from dwelling on the fact her jacket had nearly fallen open, barely covering her body but not the amount of bandages that had been tightly bound across her ribs.  Without a sign of anything red meant she hadn’t reopened her wound when she was being so stupidly sweet.

Just under her breast she had been stabbed.  Of course it wasn’t a clean hit, leaving quite a mess that the priests had managed to handle remarkably well, and perhaps they were too generous with their bindings.  That though, for how life threatening as it was, seemed to pale in comparison to the tainted essence that had turned her eyes beyond bloodshot and left her skin burning to the touch.  She still did not know how they had managed to purge it from her, but perhaps it had something to do with the very Fires no longer feeling so … evil and wrong.

Between checking in on the blonde, looking after Phobos and Deimos who retained their raven forms, and the King; oh that was a bitter point of contention right there, she had spent the rest of her time in front of the Fires.  No longer held sway over she found the visions that had haunted her before to be distant, but distinct, nightmares. They did not infiltrate her sleep but neither could she completely shake them either. The Fires also hadn’t taken away the sense of combat that she now had, a bit alarming but it gave her further to do since time was all she had.

It wasn’t some case of running from the present, but the one with the most answers was also deeply asleep.  Personally, she had seen to her attire being clean and hung in the wardrobe. It took a bit of time, but time she had plenty of, to see to her armor and falchion, the former giving to one of the smiths to see repaired despite his grumbles that it was not an alloy he was used to working with but he managed all the same, and the latter she carefully sharpened and honed.  While it was tempting to go through her things, she respected the privacy presented and let them be.

Without conscious realization her fingers had trailed along Minako’s face, following the delicate line of her neck, along her throat, to rest for a moment over her heart as for the most part, her jacket wasn’t covering her.  That it was even beating was a miracle it felt like, frowning further as her gaze rose to rest on her face. Gently the tips of her fingers probed at her temple, more than aware of what she had done to her. It had healed for the most part in the time that Minako was asleep but still held the remains of bruising even though it was faint.

“You shouldn’t even be alive … much less here … and yet you are.”  She spoke softly, not wanting to wake her even though, by way of the sunlight that spilled into the room, she would eventually need to get up.  Personally she had been gone for hours, and while no one kept tabs on her so to speak, it was just a matter of time. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me.”  She finished with a breath, absently filtering her fingers through the blonde hair that otherwise had a mind of their own, escaping the length of red cloth that she couldn’t really believe was being worn in such a fashion.

“I don’t really know what I should think about you… or maybe it should be I don’t know how I should feel about you.  You came out of basically nowhere and since then, it’s like everything I’ve ever known has been challenged and questioned.  You have some insufferable personality… you don’t think about yourself… you stupidly rush off into things no matter what .... no matter what’s been done to you.  And for what … some … some words that you swore and ideal that I never asked you for. But you gave it to me freely…”

Her fingers had eventually left her hair, trailing instead down her face once more, across her body as she spoke what had bothered her from the start.  That it would have seriously helped for Minako to be awake hadn’t crossed her mind, but speaking regardless was therapeutic enough to her that she continued on anyway.  “You’re a Venusian… I can’t believe you didn’t speak up at all for everything I said. No one really thought that you were though; everyone thought you were some Lunarian.  Maybe you took it on yourself to come across as one so people would take you seriously. Maybe it’s something we have in common; pretending to be something that we’re really not…”

Her voice trailed off as her eyes returned to their focus, alarm slowly growing within their depths.  While she had spoke her hand hadn’t had any reservations of what it wanted to do, even subconsciously.  Parting her jacket that really wasn’t doing shit for hiding anything on Minako’s body anyway, her realization had chosen to come back when she noticed her fingers had been teasing her breast.  Against the pad of her thumb Minako’s nipple firmly pressed, perked by the ministrations.

That was reason for alarm, but the rest came from the fact that blue eyes were regarding her.  There wasn’t any negative judgement present within them; understanding yes, something more like arousal or desire or want as well.  Her gaze looked tired in a way, but there wasn’t any audacity or indication she should stop. More so especially after she spoke, her voice low and sultry, “Mm, not reason enough to stop…”

Instantly she blushed, quickly drawing her hand away as though being burned, only for Minako to stop her with her own.  Without reservation she drew her hand back to her breast, before she stretched out under her, letting her own hand fall to the wayside however it desired.  “You have warm hands…” A drawn in breath that she could more than feel before further words followed. “You’re mostly right. Few would, much less do, take me seriously.  That I’m Venusian,” she smirked, meeting her gaze, “it must mean I have only one thing on my mind, yes?”

 

She did her best to offer a snort of indifference, but it was rather hard with the smooth, supple and firm flesh virtually in her grasp.  It didn’t help that her mind had wondered this very moment, had imagined this very thing. Minako didn’t say anything for a while, merely remaining her in lounging lay back against the pillows.  Not daring to move her hand meant though that it didn’t take too long before the blonde softly giggled, “I can go back to sleep if it gets your confidence back.”

“Gods you really are insufferable.”  Not that she had much ground to stand on, given that she was just dressed in a sheet wrapped around her.  Withdrawing her hand, she pulled the sheet tighter around her, lips twisting into something that was disapproval.  The look lasted all of seconds, long enough for Minako to push up to sit, crawling a bit until she was poised on her knees before her, before sinking down to sit once more.

 

* * *

Meeting her gaze she considered for a moment before she finally said something.  “I might be insufferable…” she trailed off, leaning forward until their lips were just a breath of air away from one another’s.  Her hand rose, fingertips following the delicate line of her jaw without actually touching skin “But be honest…” Her voice dropped, lips just barely brushing for each word spoken.  “Would you have me any other way?” She let the question hang in the air, breathing in slowly each exhale the other gave. She didn’t kiss her, lingering just on the brink of doing so.

Her answer came after a few more heated breaths were exchanged.  Lips pressed tentatively at first to her own, slowly and shyly, before the confidence she knew seemed to come back.  The murmur of words however got her to smile, “Sometimes you talk too much…” Rei’s words rebounded off of her lips, before her mouth claimed hers completely, denying her ability to respond with words, but words really weren’t necessary at this point anyway.  She did grin though, at least for a few seconds, fingers brushing up to lose themselves in the loose midnight strands.

For minutes at the very least, if not far longer; it wasn’t really something she kept track of, kissing was all that they did.  It kindled desire, giving it a reason to exist, each press, each inhale and exhale, each brush of their tongues incited it along with fuel.  Each was deeper than the last and different, but no less meaningful, until she felt fingers push aside her jacket at last. Leaving Rei’s hair be, she aided in the endeavor, pulling her attire off until a twinge of pain running rampant across her torso caused her to stop with a gasp, leaving her limbs mostly caught up in the material.

Eyes so close to the night sky opened anew, looking at her for a moment before the hands that had been at her jacket were now at her shoulders, pushing her back against the bedding as she moved.  The sheet was forgotten at this point, pooling down at her waist, resting over half a leg before falling to the side as she loomed over the blonde. Her gaze met with Minako’s, noting the slight underlying tone of apprehension as she puzzled it out before figuring what it was.  “You don’t like giving up control, do you?” She whispered softly, phrasing it as a question if for no other reason than for her sake.

A swallow preceded her answer before her lips quirked to a wry smirk.  “Stop talking and kiss me.”

* * *

She could have let it go, but that was a thought for another time.  Her face took on an expression of thoughtfulness, regarding her while her eyes trailed.  The truth was she felt nervous despite the desire that thrummed through her body. Minako’s saucy disposition wasn’t the best to contend with given that it was her first time of doing anything like this, like … initiating and participating.  She quieted though when her fingers trailed from her shoulder across to her collar, lingering between her breasts before skirting the bandages completely. “Demanding aren’t you.” It wasn’t really a question, more a statement of fact, softly given as she met the blonde’s gaze.  

Minako didn’t answer her with vocalized words at first, instead her lips quirked to the side.  The lingering apprehension faded to a duller sense but didn’t entirely vanish, remaining tangled up in her jacket that held her arms mostly immobile.  Shifting under her she finally relaxed, looking up at her with a complete lack of modesty, not at all bothered that for most intents and purposes, she was nude and at her mercy.  The bandages didn’t mean anything. Her jacket was no longer hiding parts of her body, and while her gaze hadn’t moved further down it wasn’t like the rest of her clothing was going to stop her.

“Kiss me…  _ please." _  The blonde murmured at her, her tone sultry, low and laden with emotions that tugged and sent a jolt through her, ending in a needful realization.  She was only more than happy to respond, their bodies meeting almost in time as their lips did. Sinking into the bedding and the warm body beneath her, it was a while before her hands helped divest Minako of her jacket, not even caring where it went.  Instead to her body they actively were trailing, touching her everywhere she had unconsciously longed to. The visions and images that had haunted her held too much truth to them to deny. Perhaps they had been the catalyst, the nudge she needed to realize things.

Their bodies shifted and moved with one another, hands going wherever they pleased.  Her thumb brushed against Minako’s nipple, cradling her breast within her grasp. Each pass rewarded her with a sound that echoed in her mouth, the blonde’s body pressing closer with a buck of her hips to encourage more.  She dared, fingers pinching the perked flesh, rewarding herself as Minako arched under her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

 

* * *

“Goddess … you’re … such a fucking tease…” Her voice was colored with a groan, losing herself to the mindless, ever encompassing pleasure that otherwise promised her ecstasy.  She couldn’t bare the thought of being denied yet again, while her body might have been willing to accept the frustration from each missed orgasm, to ask it to do it once more was not going to happen, especially now.  Certainly not now, feeling her body inflame to the moment.

While she might be losing herself to pleasure, her wits hadn’t left her completely.  Giving up control wasn’t something she ever desired to do, having a difficult enough time as it were right now.  But it was for a good cause, reason enough for her to allow herself to be at Rei’s mercy, or partial mercy as it really was.  Eyes maintained enough of a hazy focus, meeting with hers, seeing the hesitation that was easy to translate.

What to do.

It made so much sense now, pieces falling into place as the realization filled her with an additive spike.  Shifting upwards she caught her breath, or at least enough of it that she could murmur out soft words that would be directives.  While she preferred a partner that was experienced, there was something that thrilled her teaching the other. Wetting her lips she offered a smile, rationing out her breathing to match the raised state of Rei’s own.

Giving her a nod she felt her hand leave her breast, trailing her fingers carefully over the bandages until they reached the flesh of her navel.  There she was surprised, feeling nails where she anticipated just fingertips. Down they raked slowly, not enough to raise welts across her skin, but enough to raise awareness to the slight masochism she held.  The hesitation came back once her hand reached the panties she had kept on from when she had originally rose earlier in the day.

Her own hands reached, hooking her thumbs in the waistband to pull the material down until she couldn’t anymore without having to sit up.  It was enough however to jolt Rei back to the moment here and now, feeling shaky fingers brush against her own to take over. Down her legs the scrap of clothing went, tossed somewhere just like her jacket had been.  Keeping track of clothing right now just wasn’t that important.

 

* * *

In spades the hesitation came back, warring with the wide-eyed look she was staring with while she took in Minako’s body.  Toned and muscular, the occasional scar that marred her flesh; or maybe instead of marring it just drew further attention to her, told a tale of the things she had been at.  Against red and black sheets she seemed to glow, blonde hair spilled around her like a sunburst, a nimbus of light. Licking her lips she just looked, realizing she was in the presence of a goddess.  The manifestation of one certainly. Minako wasn’t lying about her titles; she really was who she was, hidden behind a facade of almost single-minded protection and driving need.

She had paid attention, sort of, a little, not at all really, when their positions had been reversed.  The uncertainty of doing such was reason for her to pause until she blinked, her hand taken in Minako’s own.  Thankful she let loose of the kept breath she had, relaxing her hand to allow her fingers to trail along her thigh, up along her hip.  Her gaze rose, meeting with the blue eyes that otherwise haunted her thoughts.

 

_ Touch me. _  It was all they seemed to say, silently willing her on.   _ Touch me and don’t stop. _  Her fingers were tentative, trailing along the inside of her thigh, reaching slowly, coming closer with each touch until they almost jerked.  Hot wetness, soft folds that her fingers could part easily, finding flesh that seemed to throb. “Gods you’re so… fuck…” She blurted out, biting off the rest of the words however.

 

* * *

A laugh was all she could breathe out at the startlement Rei exclaimed, feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head.  It had been ages since she had taken a lover to bed; the last time was before she even arrived to the Moon. Goddess had it truly been so long since she had been touched by another?  It must be so, given how her body was reacting. Her hips bucked upward, aware that Rei wasn’t skilled in this but fuck if she could be any more patient.

Her hand reached, guiding the raven haired woman’s to show her.  Her fingers splayed she tried to speak, to say something but her mouth refused to form words.  It didn’t matter, feeling a single finger press into her was enough for her to gasp. Breath fled her; not that she had much to begin with but it was gone now.  Her mind chose that moment to remind her in a flashback, the visions that had filled her mind. It was Rei she realized, her lover that had her pinned to the wall, taking her, claiming her.  Possessing her like no other had.

Losing focus she met the gaze that drilled into her own, fighting against the very idea of surrender even while it was something she longed for.  She had control issues; Rei’s words, realized or not, had touched upon volatile subject matter. Spending any more of her conscious thought process though wasn’t going to happen, be it instinct or curiosity driving her, Rei had the right idea of what to do.

She couldn’t let go, she needed something more, feeling like she was flailing at ghosts for something substantial to hold onto.  She needed to breathe but that was a fair thing to give up in trade, her hands collected Rei’s face to bring to her own. Lips met, parting, her tongue sought the other’s out while her body bucked underneath her.  To her mouth she whispered out her wants, riding the single finger offered until she felt another press within her. The reward she gave was something better felt, nails leaving a rake across the back of her shoulders.

Whatever the battle was she was losing it quickly, feeling her body clench in want, tightening.  She couldn’t breathe, stealing more of Rei’s own hurried breaths than bothering to draw in her own.  Her orgasm was right there, her body was wary of embracing it completely, anticipating, knowing somehow that something was on its way, something to interrupt her, something to deny her it yet again.  Try as she might to fight the sensation she felt the creeping frustration take hold on her again, promising to deny her until she felt Rei’s thumb press sharply against her in time with her two fingers curling inside of her.

It felt like a supernova exploding, her nails left a jagged trail across her back as she sharply arched her body.  A breathless gasp marked her orgasm, shuddering in its spastic nature as she let go. The release of her breath was her vocalizations, unable to formulate a word even if she had a reason to want to.  She was far more vocal leading up to her orgasm; when it took over it was everything she could do to hold on. The mounting frustration left her, her body pulsating instead with pleasure as conscious coherency left her.

However long it took for her eyes to reopen again she didn’t rightly care, the world slowly repainted itself from the stark nothingness that had claimed her.  Something indescribable was in Rei’s eyes that were still taking her in, something that she thought was akin to ownership or possession before her eyelids closed, softly whimpering as she felt the other’s fingers leave her.  The breath she drew in was shaky at best, alighting every nerve in her body though as her eyes reopened.

Her mouth opened to say something, feeling her insides clench in instant want as Rei looked to her fingers that were raising to her mouth when the sound of a knock at the door caused her to groan out instead, flopping back down on the bed.  “Goddess… fucking damn it. Way to ruin it fucking door…” she whined, debating how to get up to answer it or if she could just wait it out and whoever it was would go away like they wisely should.

She felt lips instead pressing to her own, drawing her attention back as Rei slipped from the bed.  “I’ll answer it.” It was enough for her head to turn, eyes following the raven haired woman as she retrieved her robes that had been left on the chaise lounge.  What a sight, even better sans clothing. Her tongue flicked against her lips, making no motion to further move however, much less draw anything on.

An obvious truth as Rei turned to look at her, a blush deciding now would be the prime time to infuse her cheeks.  “I said … I’d get the door…” The words made no sense, they did but at the same time she had heard her the first time.  She was up and on her way to the door… what more was needed before it dawned on her. 

Unable to resist she teased her, “Mmm yes, and give me quite the show in the process…”

“Minako…” the other trailed off, looking askance at her, almost pleading without actually doing so as another knock was given to the barrier.

“Fine fine… all this modesty…” But she said it with a grin, burrowing back into bed to draw bedding back up around her, sparing the cosmos the notion it was embarrassed that she lacked modesty in places she felt comfortable enough at.  It was worth it for the exasperated look that was levied at her before Rei unlocked the door to answer it, nothing at all looking out of place on her, giving little indication save for some coy smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth over what had transpired.  


	28. Chapter 28

Don't ask for help, you're all alone (Pressure)  
You'll have to answer to your own (Pressure)  
-Billy Joel, “Pressure”

 

* * *

Laying back against the bed she felt like humming.  It was said she had a pleasing voice to carry notes of a song but as she had few reasons to sing, it seemed for naught to engage in such.  So tempting as it was to burrow back into the warmth of the bed she almost did so, perhaps would have had it not been for the fact that who she desired to share the bed with her was at the door instead.  Regardless though she drifted off for a moment, sated for the most part, returning to the here and now only when she heard the door close itself once more.

“The King wants to meet with you.”

She gave something that could be considered a comital sound, it was an acknowledgement of sorts at least, blinking her eyes open as her head turned, peering at the Priestess who remained at the door.  “Does he now?”

“Both of us actually.”  It seemed to make her quite perturbed, noting the dryness of her voice.  It was borderline disdain, distant and hard to pull out had she, herself, not felt the same thing.  Too often she had been called to meetings, denied of even the simplistic pleasures that came from just a decent’s nice rest or an unhurried meal.  She didn’t think on the other things she had been interrupted from, already feeling her body wanting more.

She gave a tilt of her head against the pillows, debating before proceeding on with the questioning.  She could assume yes, but that just made an ass out of those involved and truly, the Priestess had quite a nice ass now that she got to see it sans robes… trailing off she bit back the quirky grin, clearing her throat.  “So you two have spoken?”

“You could have told me … that … that’s who he was.”  The other snapped back at her, irritated but she couldn’t deduct if it was feigned or not, nor who the irritation was directed at.

Releasing a sigh she sat up, unashamed of her body, her virtually nude state minus the bandages tightly bound across her ribs and hands.  “Princess-”

“Don’t call me that!”

A breath followed, “As you wish… Rei… I could have yes.  I knew; it was the entire reason why I was sent to look for you anyway.  The essence of the planet always flows through the first born Princess, just as it has for Jupiter, as it has for Mercury, as it has for you and has it has for me.  It’s only because the Queen has a reason, has foreseen a great need, has it manifested. Otherwise it has been dormant for eons untold. Maybe lifetimes ago someone like you existed, just like someone like the rest of us did, and we had a reason to come together.”

She was aware of the attention the other cast upon her, a look of judgement but it wasn’t enough for her to stop.  “I had a dim idea of what happened on Mars, most of it was what the Queen related to me and why I was sent. I was warned of warlords; we saw these very same warlords and still fled them when they pursued.  The King was not doing anything to stop it, much less prevent it. You, along with a lot of the others, spoke with such disdain about the King, how he was worthless… Honestly, how would it have come across had I said ‘by the by, you’re also his daughter?’ for I can think of no scenario in which it has a favourable outcome.”

“You still could have told me.”  Rei muttered at her, looking away and finding more interest in her drawn on robes, or at least some aspect of them.

“Aye, I could have and I didn’t.  There was a lot I wanted to, but then things happened.”

Her eyes could blaze, a feature she hadn’t thought of before.  Their violet hue was breathtaking already, to see it shimmer with checked rage, or maybe it was a desire to find an understanding, or maybe something else.  Whatever it was, it almost made her self conscious of sitting on the bed, bare to the world. “And what might that be.”

_ Wonderful, back to questions as statements. _  She pushed up to her feet, not even drawing attention to the fact that at once the Priestess blushed, realizing perhaps that how they were having this conversation.  With an almost errant flick of her fingers she gestured to her own body; her ribs, her hands, and finally her temple. “There was a lot I wanted to do, but I hadn’t anticipated getting my ass handed to me either.  More so in multiple ways.” When Rei didn’t say anything further; she was too busy staring as it were, she continued on. “When is the King expecting us?”

“I…”  The Priestess started, trailing off as though she was struggling to find words.  Her gaze dropped to the floor, the blush remaining across her cheeks. Finally she spoke, though her voice was almost a whisper.  Taking a breath she looked back up at her. “He wants to see us in twenty minutes. You’ll gain more favor though if you can show up sooner than that.”

“Fuck!”  Was all she could say, looking at her to see if she was joking.  When no indication came she let out the rest of the series, mostly countless derivatives of the very word, somehow artfully put together as only she could manage and accomplish.  If she hurried she could be ready in about seven minutes, but that would require her to be at her top form. Her breath caught too much still to be considered anything but that, moving quickly regardless.  She pulled out clean clothes from the wardrobe, dimly aware of movement by the other but not enough for her to focus on.

As she pulled on panties and socks; so she dressed in a strange order but who cared, she watched as Rei disdainfully picked up her garments she had been divested of earlier that day before pulling them on.  She reached, holding aloft clean attire to her view only to be met with a resolute shake of her head. “I am not wearing orange panties Minako.”

“Aww come on, you’d look great in them!”  Happy to exclaim even though it didn’t change the other’s mind.  Shrugging she went back to dressing, careful about donning a shirt before she emerged from behind the wardrobe’s door, sticking feet into boots that remained unlaced.  The length of cloth she pulled from her hair, drawing a hair brush through it instead as she walked. A basin full of water later had her washing her face, scrubbing her teeth as best she could before the length of red cloth went back into her hair as a bow.  

Her jacket came next, sitting on the bed to lace up her boots before she pushed back to her feet again, tugging at her uniform before a kept sigh escaped.  Collecting her armor, she began slipping into it, muttering under her breath before hands that were not her own batted hers away, looking up from the buckles with a start.

“I never understood how you did this on your own.”  Almost under her breath Rei spoke, features drawn in concentration to firmly settle the armor about the other’s form.  Whether she found difficulty in the actions or not it was hard to tell, her face drawn too much in concentration to give any sort of indication away.  With the last buckle in place her hands grasped the uniform top underneath it tightly, tugging out any bunches of material that could have remained. Lingering for a moment her fingers ghosted along the metallic alloy, pausing where the smith had repaired the piece before her hand fell away.  “You’re not planning on wearing that ridiculous helmet are you?”

Otherwise silent for the duration it still took her a moment or two before she responded, reaching behind her to gather her sword belt.  Drawing it on around her waist she busied herself with settling its weight, almost feeling marginally better to have something so familiar once more, despite how she preferred not to.  She still didn’t answer as she turned, gathering her cloak to draw on next. It wasn’t until it was fastened and hanging from her shoulders that she finally spoke with a soft, wistful smile.  “I live to serve Priestess. You said it looked absurd; how ill would it be for me to appear at your side looking ridiculous?”

She knew it drove her to a stunned silence, she could tell that easily enough.  Her eyes widened a bit, her lips parted just a touch more, and she had the look about her.  Busying herself at her clothing she gave herself a once over; it wasn’t the best to be meeting royalty in but neither did she wish to lug about more than what she had.  It wouldn’t be enough, she knew that already, but it would have to do. If the King didn’t like it, he could file a formal complaint with the Queen, and good luck to him there… he was already in a shit filled situation given the fact the Queen had been forced to act in the manner she did.

“Was the only reason you sought me just because of my birthright?”  The blonde stopped in her examination, straightening to stand tall. The otherwise amused enjoyment that had taken up residence on her face had long since faded away, leaving behind only the same rather stoic look she had arrived with, when she first saw her.  It felt like ages ago and at the same time just yesterday. Her fingers were busy, wrapping her hands once more after sparing a glance at her palms. If she was dismayed by any of it she bore not a sign.

“If you’re asking me, do I regret being here.  Do I regret what happened, do I regret what I’ve done… the answer is no.  If you’re asking, had circumstances been different, had you arrived at the Moon, would I have approached you as more than just my titles… and instead as me, a woman, in the rawest sense of self identity… that answer is yes.”  Flexing her fingers she walked to the door, opening it before she turned to look back at her. A bow followed, righting to ask, “Shall we?”

 

* * *

The trip along the halls was both short in length and long in implications.  The same dark marble that made up the throne room that either of them had seen remained here, illuminated by torches set into wall sconces.  Few decorations occupied the walls; whatever was present was always something that dealt with war. The hall was wide, fitting easily five men in full armor and weaponry, and none would be hampered to draw their arms.  They walked down the center of it, either of their steps sure and confident, just echoing in their own fashion.

They hadn’t said a word since they exited the blonde’s room, be it too wrapped up in thoughts or otherwise.  The closer they got to the throne room the more some impending sense of doom seemed to fill the air before it relaxed all at once.  Two guards stood outside of thick, iron bound doors, dressed in dark reds that were close enough to black one could almost call it such unless the the torchlight flickered on the material just right.  The hilts of a great two handed sword peaked out over either shoulder, a shield in one hand with a spear in the other. Obviously the placement meant they could both lunge forward while drawing the shield up to an arm.  A longsword on one and an axe on the other’s belt said they were ready for an extended fight.

Both were already at attention at their approach, looking them over before, with practiced movements, they each grasped one of the door handles to pull the great doors open.  As the air rushed out, enough to ruffle hair, robes, and cloak worn, so did a blast of heat wash over them. Front and against the far wall the Throne of Mars stood occupied by the King.  Guards were posted along the walls as well.

Otherwise the room was empty save for two men that turned at their approach, armed just as the two guards were but with more.  A great sword, two short swords at his waist, and a belt of knives across his torso from shoulder to opposing hip. Mail with a bit of plate, a helmet was tucked under his arm.  He bore a scowl on his hard face, the scar that ran across it didn’t help matters either.

The other was enough to cause the blonde to almost stop in her tracks, almost mirroring the other man’s scowl for half a second.  White hair fell to shoulder length, a yellow crescent moon on his forehead. Bearing not a weapon, his garments were almost as white as his hair, flowing.  At their appearance he seemed to half smile, presenting a mood he did not completely believe in. It was worry instead that clung to him, doing absolutely nothing to set the blonde at ease.

“Fuck.”  Was all that Minako had to say under her breath, her demeanor instantly changing.  Stopping she offered a bow to the King, as befitting his position but also her own.   He very much well outranked her as she was just a mere Princess, but she knew her own standing in the Lunar Court, of which Mars was a member of.  She pointedly ignored the man, fingers flexing for a moment before she forced herself to relax.

A herald behind them spoke, announcing their presence in Martian.  The blonde did not seemed too concerned over what he said, until she realized that Minako didn’t understand Martian.  Of course, she should have known… it did make so much more sense. Glancing over at her, she followed the cerulean gaze, finding it too focused on the white haired man.  Giving her a slight nudge she nodding up at the King as he rose from his chair, drawing her attention to the here and now, not the guest she apparently knew.

The other man, the one armed enough to take on a small army, spoke first and foremost to the King, a large and imposing man.  “That’s her. No Martian has hair the color of the sun.” With a jerk of his head he indicated the blonde, giving her a hard look before the King nodded.

Minako looked over at her, concern and wariness existing.  “What’s he saying? Who is he anyway?”

“That … you’re who he’s looking for, because no one else looks like you.”  She softly responded. The man though… taking in a breath before responding.  “That’s Warlord Staedtler. He’s … he was the one that … we ran into in town, before the monastery.”

It seemed to settle on her, meeting his gaze as he continued on, “She had a part in killing my men.  The Princess’ guards were the other two.” The armed man continued to speak, glancing at Rei but for the most part, his glare remained on the blonde.

“He says that … you’ve killed some of his men.  That Phobos and Deimos were with me.” She supplied without needing to be asked, putting it all together.  Of course, only one person bore the title of Staedtler; it was the equivalent of Lord Commander, a General of Generals.  The man commanded the very armies of Mars, and apparently they had run afoul of him. She understood her place at once; it was almost acceptable what she had done, but that a foreigner had dared to strike part of the army… 

“I demand compensation.  I want her head.”

The look on the white haired man’s face was enough for her not to need future translation.


	29. Chapter 29

Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip  
Shape-shift and trick  
The past again  
-Metric, “Black Sheep”

 

* * *

It had been a great day, and now it was turning into a rather shitty one.

She anticipated that Rei would eventually start asking questions and express herself doubts concerning why she was even here in the first place.  Anticipated yes, but she had hoped for a bit more time before they came out. There were few things in life she regretted and certainly the Priestess was not one of them, but to be honest with herself, it was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

So when they came upon some warlord with a hard-on for her head, it turned the day sour.  When she discovered Lord Artemis was there as well, the sour day went instantly to shitty.

The walking arsenal pulled the helmet on his head, buckling it. The King made no move to stop it, despite the fast talking white haired man who spoke Martian with a flair.  But anyone spoke Martian better than she; she honestly never had the chance to learn. Perhaps she should have but there were only so many hours in the day as it were, and she had sacrificed enough of her personal time that there was nothing left to give.

As the words continued to be exchanged, the King gruffly cutting off every possible excuse or plea that Artemis perhaps could offer, she felt Rei shift behind her.  Her attention turned, keeping an eye on the walking arsenal as he was while her head inclined towards her. “He wants your head. Despite the other man pleading that it was likely unintentional, and that … you’re a high ranking member of the Lunarian court, the King doesn’t care.  He says that it was more than a slight that you struck at him, even indirectly. That … you should have known.”

“Mm of course.”  Softly she murmured, glancing away from her apparent executioner to Rei for a moment then her gaze went back to him.  Her fingers rose, collecting the clasp of her cloak to undo, gathering the material before it could fall to loosely fold, before she silently held it out to Rei’s awaiting arms.

The warlord drew both of his short swords, pointing one at her before he spoke once more.  A gruff voice regardless, chances were even if she spoke Martian his accent would have made it impossible to understand.  Her gaze stayed on him, as one should when faced with an opponent, but it shifted for a moment to the King who nodded, resuming his place on his throne.  Artemis tried once more before the King sharply cut him off with a wave of his hand, forcing the Mau and adviser to bow, stepping back to her.

“He says that … he’ll give you a quick death if you put up a good fight.”  She supplied helpfully, accepting the garment. There wasn’t anything she could do; she might be the King’s daughter, she might be the Princess, but the King valued strength a lot more than he gave a damn about bloodlines.  That she had been born female hadn’t settled on him, but that was a discussion for another time. Sure she was treated with respect here, but it didn’t mean much at the same time. Silently, and perhaps a bit more vocally, she was glad that the blonde had regained consciousness.  Otherwise… 

“Minako!”  Artemis’ voice was soft, yet it still cut through the air.  His mouth opened to say something again but she also cut him off, drawing her falchion to indicate to the warlord that she’d fight him instead of just taking her head that she rather liked having.

“I don’t know why you’re here, and I don’t like the fact that you are.”

“Minako please… the Queen, she was worried.  It’s been three weeks since you were due to return!  When you never arrived at the spaceport, when communication resumed, the Queen asked where you were at but all the Martian King would say was that you were held to be sentenced!”

She turned, giving him a hard lined glare, softening as it fell on Rei before resuming as she looked at him.  She didn’t bring her gloves, and she doubted the bandages around her hands would provide much of a grip, but she would manage.  “Maybe you can ask the Priestess why the communications even returned, while I put on a show like I have before.” It wasn’t common Lunarian she spoke in, the melodic linguistics of her native Venusian was what she answered with instead.  The flowing words were laced with contempt, reminding the Mau she had done this before, she had risked her life to prove to not only him but the entire Lunar court.

She knew he understood the language, just like she knew that he understood how upset she was.  So tired of constantly battling against preconceived notions, for the most part she got along with the Mau, respecting his position and knowledge but for him to arrive meant he still did not trust her.  Holding her falchion easily the combat was paused before it began, the warlord directing two arriving men bearing arms and a few pieces of armor her way. He gave her a nod despite the scowl, an understanding that he more than out armed her but he would let her match his arsenal to a degree.

A glance at the selection she settled on just a shield, buckling it around her forearm while curling her fingers about the grip.  Nothing else would have been balanced for her, and while a helmet would have been the smartest thing to add, she already fixed her hair and honestly wasn’t in the mood to do so again.  Vanity wasn’t her middle name, but neither did she intend to lose. Her selection seemed to bemuse the man, who said nothing as the two men quickly left.

The falchion dipped, circling as she took her stance.  Everything else was ignored; the King, the looks between Rei and Artemis, the sputter of torches and the light they cast in the room.  She knew this room enough, she had been here before. Last time it was against a spear, this time two swords. Last time she had been hurt already, infected by something, bearing the signs of a burning affliction.  She left with a spear driven through her. This time she couldn’t do the same, her showings of combat were lackluster. Effective yes, but the first time ended with a concussion and the last time her near death.

It wouldn’t do. 

Her gaze narrowed, the shield held at the ready as she traded test blows with the man.  Nothing too strong, nothing giving anything away other than just the fact either was skilled.  The sounds of protest as steel met with the wooden shield filled the air, the slam of impacting force drove the battle tempo.  He was strong, forcing her back a few times lest she find herself open to an attack. That much was easy to tell, especially given how her arm began to ache from her defensive posture.

Waiting for the next sword strike to land she drove forward with the shield, forcing his arm up as her falchion came to life, slashing with purpose against his ribs.  It forced his other sword down to awkwardly block; determining him to be right handed she adjusted her strategy appropriately. Needing to keep her center she pushed forward, raising her foot to stomp down hard on his toes.  It brought the reaction she wanted, his sword blocking her own wavered enough for the sound of steel on steel to fill the air as she slid her sword past his, scoring a clean slice that tore through mail in addition to cutting the brace of knives across his torso.

With nothing to pin them, the brace flopped about to get in his way, but it didn’t stop him at all from slamming the side of sword to her ribs.  Perhaps he knew, perhaps he didn’t, but the impact was right where she had been impaled. A gasp broke past her lips, eyes widening as at once a rush of pain filled her very being.  Back she moved, crouching almost as she pressed an arm to her side. Repaired armor or not, it hurt like fucking hell. She didn’t have any padding on under her breastplate, just the bandages, shirt and jacket.  Had she have known that it was going to be this way she might have opted for something.

He overextended himself as he advanced, sensing the weakness in her to be exploited.  She had gasped after all, favoring her side by the way she shifted the shield about. Something wet was against her skin and she softly cursed under her breath, still speaking Venusian.  An unconscious habit that, any more she only spoke her native tongue if she was truly pissed off. That it took this point for her to reach that level had to say something. But a lot of that she knew was the Priestess’ very presence.  But so was the sounds of pleasure she had drawn from her, sating her hedonistic desires.

Overreaching, she slipped past his lack of guard suddenly, ignoring how much she was at risk.  He couldn’t strike her easily, pressing the flat of the shield firmly against his chest as she shoved.  Back she pushed him with a slight snarl to her features, swinging her falchion. It wasn’t for his torso she aimed, instead stopping the blade before it tore through material, holding it firmly right between his legs.  The man stopped at once, looking at her instantly with wide eyes. It was an unspoken command that his hands released the two short swords, their clatter to the marble floor loud and jarring.

His hands moved quickly, jumping back as the heavy two handed sword came crashing down but not before her falchion left a telling mark against the inside of his thigh.  She could have hamstrung him then and there, just as she could have easily severed a major artery. Even better, she could have castrated him then and there, but the need to make an example was burning too strong in her veins.  Between Artemis’ arrival, an asshole King, the possibility of a lover, and someone wanting her head, she was tired of not being trusted.

The sword raised again as he barreled forward in a charge.  The shield wouldn’t stop it and so she didn’t use it, opting instead to drop it.  However before it could clatter to the floor her body spun, foot connecting with it to send the mostly wooden piece of protection right at him.  Slamming into his body as he was still exposed from his swing, the shield drove him back for a moment which was all she wanted. Forward she went, falchion a whirl in her hand, slicing the belt of knives at the top to complete the cut she had started at his waist.  Her hand snatched the belt, body still moving as she drove her elbow sharply just above his own, knowing the sharp smart of pain would cause him to release his grasp on the sword.

He dropped the great sword, grasping for her only to be met with her falchion at his neck, one of his drawn knives pressed pointedly at his chest.  Armored or not, the blade would slip right through the links of his mail, right though his clothes and she’d claim his life that way if her falchion at his neck didn’t at first.

“You were still after her.  I swore nothing would befall her, even if that means killing  _ you,  _ I  _ will  _ protect  _ her." _ . The words were common Lunarian; the way that his eyes widened told her that he more than understood them.  She held him in check for a moment longer before stepping back, letting his dagger drop to the floor to join the rest that littered it.  Returning her falchion to its scabbard she kept her gaze on him until he bowed, acknowledging her superiority in the fight.

It was still a few moments before she released her breath, feeling at once the weight of her ribs flaring up.  The adrenaline had kept it under control, but not by much. Now no longer in a life or death situation her body chose to remind her of what had happened.  Pressing her arm to her side, she forced the breastplate tighter against her body, anything to stop the sensation that she was losing herself, that it was all spilling out.  Her eyes went to the King who had remained on the throne, bowing before she stepped back, her voice a soft murmur. “I need … to get out of here … now.”

She didn’t see who did what, only that Rei’s arm was around her to guide her out.  Artemis’ voice had resumed its Martian inclination, saying who the fuck really cared at this point.  It was easier to focus on putting one foot in front of the other instead of wondering really what the fuck it was.  Her breath felt labored, painful; by the time they left the throne room she was already gasping. The two guards at the doorway did nothing, or maybe they did; fuck she didn’t care. 

They made it halfway back to her room when Artemis had caught up with them.  Either it meant he was a quick talker or they were going slow. She didn’t know, finding it better to look ahead than down; she had made that mistake already and saw her uniform turning shades of red.  Shades she really didn’t like. He appeared at her side opposite of Rei, acting as though he would lift her up and carry her.

“Don’t you … fucking dare … carry me.”  The words were spit out through gritted teeth, giving him a murderous look.  He had the audacity to look ashamed, nodding to her request to instead help Rei get her back to her room.  The door was opened then closed behind all three of them, ignoring his look he cast her way for the state of the room and what it implied she opted to sink down into a chair.  She knew the two were at odds for the moment, letting her hands fall to the side as Rei began undoing the buckles of her armor.

Artemis gaped for a moment in uncertainty, not knowing the Priestess’ name.  Typically she would do introductions, his movements of collecting a basin of water to set on the table reminded her of it.  Her lips pressed together in a tight, firm line as her armor was pulled from her, sword belt long since set to the side and who the fuck cared where her cloak was at.  Cerulean met his teal gaze, narrowing before she drew in a slight breath, rationing her ability to speak. “Lord Artemis. This is. The Priestess. Rei.” 

She didn’t help the groan and wouldn’t anyway, the breastplate kept pressure that helped in a fashion but now that it was gone she had no choice but to bear the full impact of what had happened.  The blow, while it hadn’t broken past the nature of her armor; truly whoever repaired it had done a wonderful job, still was enough force to open the apparently barely healed wound. Her ribs were no match for it, breaking anew under the pressure.  Something was being pressed against her, she couldn’t look when her eyes were rolling. It was a struggle enough to stay conscious with the pain wearing down on her.

Drawing in another breath she finished the introductions, Goddess forbid she ever pause in her duties.  “This is. Lord Artemis. One of the. Queen’s advisors. With a. Lot of titles.” Squeezing her eyes tightly closed she found it a lot better to focus on breathing and staying conscious than she did spending the time talking.  Dimly she was aware that words followed but it felt so easy to slip off that she didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t until she felt a hand pulling up her jacket halfway up her body, along with her shirt, that she came back to coherency.

Artemis was at her side, kneeling as he carefully began wrapping something over the already blood soaked bandages against her skin.  At her hazy inquiry he spoke, his voice a soft timbre of Venusian. “She’s gathering her things, there’s a transport ship to take us back to the Moon.  I didn’t come here implying you couldn’t do this Minako; the Queen is worried. She knows how skilled you are, that’s never been a concern.” He paused for a moment, looking up at her.  “Will you tell me what happened?”

She may have been too harsh with him, he might not have deserved her ire.  But he might have all the same, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them anew.  Aware of the tension that remained he pushed to his feet, “I’ll collect your things for you, just sit and rest.”

A nod was his answer, leaning back in the chair.  Should she tell him, could she… yes and no were the only answers she had to that question.  The injury once more bound helped contain the bleeding, but staying in a bloodied uniform wouldn’t suit her.  However if it meant she could get out of here quicker, she’d endure it. Instead she pulled down her garments, wiping her hands against her pants.  It didn’t take him long to collect her things, more so given they were all hanging in the wardrobe anyway. Setting down her pack and helmet on the tabletop, he helped her back into her armor.  Enough for her to recall Rei doing the same thing and presenting the spike of missing her to be added in.

“Something manipulated the King.”  Relenting she spoke. Perhaps it was memory of the Priestess, maybe it was the fact that she knew she was falling for her.  Something broke through her anger. She stayed speaking in Venusian, not ready to make the transition back. “It’s like a presence I’ve never felt before.  It corrupted the essence of the planet itself, but Rei seems to have cleansed it.”

“Rei is the Princess, the one that you were asked to find?”  It was true, for the most part they did get along, but Artemis was smart enough to know that their relationship could be considered volatile at the very best.  Like it or not, he judged her as everyone else did. In this instance though it was far more respectful, even if her Venusian was carrying too much hints of her anger.  She just nodded softly, prompting him to continue. “That she did this… is she aware?”

“She’s had visions of things already, I know not if she still has them since then.”  Since being impaled, since falling unconscious. Since failing. Her eyes closed for a time, reopening as the door opened once more, admitting the Priestess with her things, Phobos and Deimos perched on her shoulders like her guards.  One took flight, landing on the table to peer up at her. Having no idea who was who, which was which, she just offered a thin smile at the raven. A caw was her reply before he returned back to the Priestess.

Artemis took it all in stride, picking up her pack from the table along with her cloak and helmet.  He reached for her falchion only for her hand to beat him to it, slinging the belt over a shoulder instead.  Nodding at her he watched as she pushed up to her feet, a hand gripping the chair before she found her balance.

“Are you sure that … you want to go?”  Softly she asked Rei, knowing this was all put on the spot, this was so much assumption.  She had never formally asked her after all.

Maybe she was aware, maybe she knew something that she didn’t know, but Rei just gave her a mysterious half sort of smile.  “Someone has to keep an eye on you.”


	30. Chapter 30

Oh to see it with my own eyes  
-Local Natives, “Wide Eyes”

 

* * *

She knew where the transportation ship was only because she had so much time to herself to explore the Palace.  While she didn’t feel regret for leaving it all behind, there was some aspect of it that made her realize she was going to miss it.  From what Minako had implied, going home wasn’t an option. Or perhaps it was because the blonde was so busy that going home honestly wasn’t an option.

Thinking of the blonde, her gaze cast itself besides her.  There she kept pace through sheer will alone, looking paler by the footstep however which only seemed to cause her teeth to grit further.  Not that she could hear, but she was fairly certain that she was grinding them by now. Up ahead Lord Artemis led the way, dressed in white he was a study in contrasts to the palace they were leaving.

She paid no mind to the surroundings though part of her wanted to; she lived an archaic life that all of a sudden to be thrust into technology such as interplanetary travel was enough to leave anyone wondering if it was wise or not.  There would be plenty of time for that later she suspected. Phobos and Deimos said nothing, not even a caw just the occasional ruffle of wings and feathers as they remained perched to her shoulders. A simple pack carried her belongings as they had for so many years.

“Fuck…” The blonde’s favorite word drew her away from her musings, looking over at her.  She had stopped, looking pensively behind them though instead, it was truthfully well beyond the palace she was looking.  For a moment more she lingered, looking back in her direction. “The temple… I told the guide that… I’d let them know you were ok.”  She finished with, looking almost ashamed. Save that she didn’t think the blonde could pull off such a look.

“I already sent message to them, while you were recovering.”  Came her response, which was quite true because she had. She had written a letter and even had received a reply to it, not that Minako needed to know what was being said but she had her own obligations and debts to pay off.  A blink was her answer, that and a slight grin before the blonde returned to walking.

Afforded a look at her back she said nothing more, frowning slightly that she would let it go so easily.  It drew back to the forefront her thoughts she had earlier, about why the blonde was even here. She had been answered in a fashion she knew, it was a true answer, but it didn’t mean she had to completely like it.  That she could be so … so … almost frivolous with her word was not settling well.

It was put to rest though once Minako stopped Artemis outside the transport ramp that led to the ship.  “I want to send a letter, something, to a temple not that far from here.”

“Minako, we are already late, the Queen is expecting-” Was as far as he got before he was promptly cut off by her further.

“It’s my head Artemis.  Mine, not yours. I gave my word that I would do something and I have every intention to.  With or without your consent.”

He relented; if she could write it he would see that before they left, someone would be on their way with it.  It seemed to satisfy her as she stepped inside the transport ship, ignoring her injuries to immediately begin her written word, grabbing parchment and pen, ignoring the crew that was trying to do their own job.  Meeting his eyes she shrugged her shoulders, almost used to the blonde getting what she wanted she followed after her, doing her best not to openly stare at everything.

A smaller ship, it boasted a crew of half a dozen, divided into a few areas.  The piloting was up front she assumed, the middle seemed to be a small area meant for talking if the seats and tables were any indication.  Next was sleeping quarters, a medical room; that she knew because someone was trying to get Minako to with them to it once Artemis was on-board and stating she was injured, and the rest was the engine room or storage or something.  She didn’t know ships and so just guessed and assumed to be correct in it. 

It was a lot to take in, instead she carefully chose a chair at the other end of the table that Minako was writing at, pointedly ignoring that the crew member was still trying to get her back to the bay.  “I’ll make sure she gets there.” She finally answered with, earning herself the sight of the crew member nearly jumping back, eyes wide as they darted from either raven to her then to the blonde and back to her again.  A hasty nod and the person all but fled, perhaps to warn whoever the lucky person was in medical that one insufferable blonde would be arriving shortly.

“Keeping that eye on me hmm?”  The blonde asked while she wrote, hurrying but you could never tell by the perfect penmanship that was filling the page.  Finishing however she scribbled something more before folding it neatly. Holding it up she looked at her even while directing Artemis to take the letter, waiting for him to leave to see to its delivery before she spoke further.  “I promised… now.” A breath was released as she slumped back in the chair, the energy leaving her. “Now I suppose I … should get to medical…”

She was trying so hard to play it off and for what?  Was this all false bravado for her? Was it truly necessary?  She frowned slightly before rising, ignoring the squawk of Phobos and Deimos who hopped to table to stay.  Grasping the blonde by the arm she hauled her up to her feet, pushing herself towards the back of the ship.  “There’s no suppose about it. Go.” Brooking no argument she collected the blonde’s falchion that still was slung over her shoulder.  “You can get this back after you’ve been good. Now go.”

Watching Minako sputter for a moment was completely worth it.  The look however in her eyes that followed was not, not when it seemed so … unnerving.  Like she  _ liked  _ being told what to do.  She was almost taken aback by it, but held firm to her resolve until the blonde finally smiled something at her, and for once, did what she was told without further word.

 

* * *

The ship had taken off; that was an experience.  From the window she watched as Mars, the only home she knew and even then, just a fraction of it, grew smaller and smaller.  The eeriness of a black sky dotted by stars, satellites, and planets made her red homeland stand out all the more. For hours it was all she had done, just watching from her seat at the window.  She had found the sleeping quarters; a bed really with shelves under it, that were assigned to her and left her own meager belongings and the blonde’s falchion there. 

Otherwise, the seat saw her attention.  Minako was currently passed out asleep in medical she found out, numerous stitches reapplied from where her wound had reopened.  Otherwise everyone left her alone, finding the solitude welcomed to process what it was like to be in a foreign environment. Alone, otherwise… until Artemis appeared before her, a gesture to the seat across the way in inquiry if it was open.

Nodding to him she watched as he sat down, how his teal eyes flickered out of the window before they looked at her.  She met his stare straight on, hardly intimidated though truthfully, curious. Why did him and Minako not get along for starters.  What was the apparent bad blood, because someone would have to be blind to not see it. He seemed … nice … for the little she had interacted with him thus far, but appearances were deceiving.  The blonde taught her that quite well.

“You’re taking rather well to space flight.”  He spoke flawless Martian, a hint of an accent but most would let it slide by without calling attention to it.

“It’s actually rather fun.”  

A smile came at her words as he leaned back slightly.  “Minako positively hates it. You’d never guess though, given everywhere she’s been.  To Mercury and Jupiter, she’s even been all the way to Neptune. And now to Mars.”

“Maybe it’s because she feels like she gets no time to herself.”

He blinked, the smile falling instantly before he sighed.  A soft nod came, his agreement to such statements. “She works hard, too hard.  A break, even for a week… I think it would do her good.”

“Then why doesn’t she take it?”

“You … don’t understand.  She’s … well.” He started then trailed off, recollecting his thoughts before he shook his head.  “I should do this properly. My name is Artemis, I am one of Queen Serenity’s advisers. I also serve on her council as tactician of the Lunar forces, as well as a diplomat.”

She inclined her head, keeping it short and to the point.  “Rei. I am a Priestess.”

“And the Princess of Mars.”

She snorted, saying nothing.

“A sore subject, my apologies.  May I call you Rei?”

“If you insist.”

A nod was her answer, folding his hands before him.  “I don’t know what Minako has told you, about why all of this came to be.”

“A bit, but … this is about her.  Why won’t she take a break? It looks like she has a problem with you, a feud of some sort, bad blood.”  She kept her tone matter of fact, not taking a side but instead, calling it for what she saw it to be.

He released a soft breath, nodding before it seemed he squared his shoulders.  Meeting her gaze straight on, he spoke without pause. “Minako is the Princess of Venus.  She is also the commander of the guard, namely yourself and the Princesses of Mercury and Jupiter as well, which makes up Princess Serenity’s guard.  In addition, she’s a member within the Lunar forces. Guarding the Princess is her first and foremost duty, but it means that there are numerous things she is responsible for as well.  From logistical standpoints, to security, to nearly everything else. If it involves the Princess in some fashion, chances are Minako is part of it. It requires meetings and coordination on her behalf, ensuring that at all times the Princess is protected against any plausible threat that may arise.  When she is not in meetings, she is training; she’s a fighter as she’s shown herself to be. That kind of skill doesn’t come naturally so she drills like the rest of the army does. When Minako sleeps no one knows. When she eats, no one knows. When she does anything that is not living and breathing all of this … no one really knows.”

“But you said that Mercury and Jupiter are part of this Princess’ guard.  Why aren’t they doing anything.” She didn’t bother phrasing it like a question, too intent on receiving an answer.

“They’ve just arrived.  She essentially returned from Mercury to immediately set off for Jupiter, only to turn around and find you.”

“She’s been … wait, what?  She’s been doing all of that shit by herself?”  The blonde was rubbing off on her in more than one fashion, picking up her less than savoury language.  “Why? You’re this Queen’s advisor, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Minako is from Venus.  Everyone. Everyone knows what Venusians are like.”  Softly he answered her, looking down at the table.

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?!  You all are working her into the ground and for what?!  What are you making her prove!” She felt her gaze narrow, standing up for the woman that though insufferable, deserved more than what everyone gave her.  “What did you make her do.” She whispered after a moment, refusing to let his gaze move anywhere away from her own.

“Venusians, like many others, are judged by everyone.  We’re all guilty of our stereotypes, of generalizations.  Jovians are brutes. Mecurians are cold logic. Martians are stubborn, so on and so forth.  Even I am, and I am from Mau, well outside of this system. When Minako arrived to court, many, including myself, wondered why a Venusian answered the call that the Queen set forth.  Why had a Venusian done so, when no one else had. Not a single person from Jupiter, or Neptune, or even Mars answered the first message the Queen had sent. No one from the great planets known for warriors and fighters, visionaries and technology, mystics and sorcery.  It was a Venusian, a planet that everyone knows is full of people more concerned about the sexual manifestation of love, the hedonistic desires, and all things beautiful. She came, by herself, not even with a herald or ladies in waiting. She requested an audience and before the entire court, she knelt, drew her falchion, and swore an oath that she would serve.  That she was here to answer the Queen’s message on behalf of Venus.”

He took a breath.  She understood why at once, but she still listened.  “The assembled court laughed. At first it was contained; these were proper nobles after all.  But soon enough a snicker made itself known, then another one. Like wildfire it spread. It wasn’t loud, but it was jarring.  It drove the point home. No one believed her; what use was a Venusian? Would she just fuck her way out of any situation? The Queen stopped the laughter but the damage had been done.  Woe be it to anyone that doubts a woman’s pride and wounds it so, and Minako’s, by and large, had been most grievously assaulted. The Queen accepted her oath, bidding her to rise. She welcomed her to her court, thanking her for her arrival, expressing her appreciation.  To the rest of the room she dismissed the court, having only Luna and myself stay. She introduced her to either of us, requesting that Luna show her to quarters that would be hers, before she asked me to see if she was skilled with arms or not.”

Try as she might, or succeed where she had before, she no longer could retain his eyes.  They fell, his shoulders with it as he spoke next. “I offered to let her rest; a trip from Venus to the Moon wasn’t some short affair, but she declined.  I tried to keep it a secret but soon enough the training grounds for the Lunar army had spectators of the court. Even with the Queen present, the whispers continued.  I wish I could say they were nice but Minako is … Minako is beautiful. She truly is the embodiment of her Goddess, and more than one soldier talked about how they would be taking her, even if it was bent over a saddle, and worse.  I had no idea her skill, thinking that she was more of a pacifist than anything, so choose only raw recruits for her to fight. Each one she bested without effort, after each one she just looked at me. I didn’t realize it at the time but she was frustrated, on the verge of tears.  It wasn’t from the talk of rape or where she’d do better being on her back; I wasn’t giving her the chance she deserved, and those of Mau are known to be wise. Instead, I was no better than anyone else there.”

His hand rose, rubbing his temple.  “She finally, after two score recruits, asked me what she had done to insult me so much that I wouldn’t give her a challenge.  Everyone laughed at that, a few degraded to what they’d be happy to give her if she wanted a challenge. I misunderstood, taking it as bravado … I gave up, sending in another two score, but these were well established soldiers, in the ring with her at once.  I’d like to say that she defeated them all… I really would. It would have gone better … maybe there wouldn’t be the bad blood between us then.” The shake of his head sent his white hair dancing, finally looking up at to meet her gaze once more. “I underestimated her, I treated her like everyone else did … and I didn’t give her a chance.  A couple days later, those two score that had humiliated her she left lying on the training room floor. After that, she took five of seven wins against the Captain. She made a name for herself, that she was serious about this … it wasn’t a game. The attitudes slowly changed but still, even now, people talk about the Venusian that reached for the stars and they wait for her to fall.”

She sank back in her chair, letting it all process.  It somehow made sense now, why Minako continued to push herself despite injuries to herself.  “She feels like she has to prove herself.” She finally answered after his tale. “So she pushes herself and won’t delegate tasks to anyone else.  That’s why she is always busy, because if she stopped to rest, someone would think it was all just an act.”

There wasn’t a need for vocalization to that.  She might be different than the Mau, she might be different than everyone else.  But in the end, she was just as guilty.


	31. Chapter 31

Been down this way before  
I’m back to take what’s yours  
Tear the stars out from the sky  
-CFO$, “Stars in the Night”

 

* * *

The rest of the day, if it was day; rather hard to tell when one was doing interplanetary travel and all the sky offered was a series of stars, passed with a somber tone.  A meal of some sort was presented to her; she ate it without really tasting it or recalling what it was. Just that she had, her actions rather mechanical and compulsory. From the scraps she offered it to Phobos and Deimos, knowing that ravens would eat anything even if it wasn’t necessarily healthy for them.  Offering though a thin smile, she softly promised that whenever they did arrive to the Moon, she’d see that they had something better to eat.

Artemis had long since risen from his seat, spending his time in the piloting area.  It was probably for the best, her thoughts; not exactly happy and cheerful, had turned dark and she didn’t desire his company.  Not that she hated him with the same level of despising that say, Minako did, nor could she completely agree with the level of animosity that the blonde felt.  But she did understand in a way.

Maybe she was lucky, maybe she wasn’t.  Maybe she should feel jealous, maybe she shouldn’t have a reason to feel envious of her.  The blonde lived her life since arriving to the Moon as an objectified sex symbol. She was too familiar; that thought brought a blush to her cheeks for a moment, with a woman that it wasn’t just men that lusted after her.  Fuck, maybe she was one of the few that hadn’t openly spoke about jumping her.

That though didn’t account for the thoughts she had of the blonde.

A frown was the opposite of a blush and it was what her face bore now, staring out of the window.  She hadn’t had a dream like she had of before, no destruction just like there wasn’t one of her obviously enjoying someone’s company, since she had killed the man.  In the weeks that followed since Minako had been dwelling in the limbo between unconsciousness and death, her mind had been mercifully blank. If then the man was the cause of the dreams; she had been wishing to discuss such with Minako but found herself waylaid.  Not that she minded but…

But what indeed.

If the man had been the cause, then why did she still feel like there was far more to it?  The fire had been silent since then, despite her consultations. She couldn’t shake it, thinking instead on the visions, the good and the bad, rather than the simple truth that Minako was the way she was because of so many complex reasons.  Engrossed in her thoughts, her eyes passing unseeing as the stars winked in and out of their existence of being seen by her, she almost paid no mind to the slight scent of something floral and hinting of sweetness as it was drawn in with her breath.

Looking up and over, she almost jumped back in place.  Across from her Minako lounged, arms drawn over the back of the chair she was in.  Gone was her armor, her cloak, by the gods, for that matter so was her jacket. It looked like a simple shirt, ruffled in a way but gods she still looked… Abruptly she snapped out of it, blinking her eyes to avert her gaze heavenwards, or at least the blonde’s eyes instead of how the shirt fit against her body.

Whether she noticed it or not it was impossible to tell, for her gaze was out of the same window she had just been at.  She didn’t say anything at first, a silence existing between them before the blonde broke it, sounding cheerful enough. Or as cheerful as someone could be, with fresh and new stitches, having fought before, and once more on a ship that she apparently did not overly care for.

“Mm, I see I missed the worst part.  Too bad I can’t sleep through the landing or I would do that too.”

She felt a slight smile come to her lips, allowing it its due.  Artemis had mentioned that she hated space flight, but probably relating that right now wouldn’t be wise.  “How are you feeling?” That sounded far better, far safer to start conversation with.

Cerulean eyes cut over to her, ignoring the window.  Her head tilted slightly as bangs fell messily to her eyes before she snorted softly.  “What happened to my Martian that didn’t know how to ask questions that were actually posed as questions?”

_ "Your _ Martian?”  She wasn’t sure how to take that, passing it off as some mix of incredibleness, disbelief, hints of blowing it off and more.  The concoction that drew attention away from the feeling that went through her at the apparent possession in the blonde’s voice and obvious word choice.

Minako just smiled at her thinly, bringing attention to the fact she had brought a drink with her, since it was raised to her lips to consume.  It was the opportunity for her to recollect herself, ground herself against the assault that was a rested enough blonde intent to turn her world upside down and inside out once again.  Maybe she should bow out to rest; regardless of how the outside did not support it, she had been up for some time. All that had happened came rushing back to her at once, unable to help the second flush to her cheeks.

It was just her luck that the woman across from her picked up on it.  Her brow rose, the mug of whatever it was she had been drinking at was returned to the table before them.  It was a coy look on her face, one that signified that she was doomed. That it was the end, she was done for.  Surrender was in her best option. “A kiss for your thoughts.”

“Wh… what?”

“Mm, you’re right.  It’s supposed to be a coin of some sort but.”  She shrugged, the look failing to fade away. “Can’t say I brought any currency really with me.  With Mars falling out of communication with the Moon, there was a lot of uncertainty regarding if there was any sort of system in place.”

Be it merciful or not, the blonde had decided not to pursue a reaction for her blush and instead, carried on a normal enough conversation.  Curiosity got the best of her, taking the offered bait to keep it going instead of what the blonde had done to her, the feel of her hands and lips against her body.  “When was the last time that he even spoke to anyone?” She left it implied about who she was talking about, willing to admit her standing but not completely.

It was enough to pause Minako in thought, her features turning as such before she finally began to speak.  “By Lunar standard … it’s been five years. But that’s the last time the Queen spoke to him in actual person.  The last time correspondence of any sort was passed along between the two of them though was a year or so ago.”

“A year … and you just now showed up?”  

Minako shrugged at her.  “Logistically speaking, do you know how long it takes for planetary travel?  Emissaries were sent, but they had to be given time to work. When they missed typical and normal reporting times, the Queen grew concerned.  Plans had to be made to travel from the Moon to Mars, and given that no one knew the condition on Mars…” off she trailed, collecting the mug to drink once more from.

“Do you regret it.”  It was a question but she couldn’t phrase it as such.  She couldn’t admit to anything yet, despite how she might want to.  Internally was another story, but this was the opportunity, the chance.  The perfect time for the blonde to keep things mostly professional with her.  It was her chance to back out before it was too late.

A single golden brow raising at her was her initial answer, the mug lowered back to the table top.  “I would have flown across the length of the system in the slowest cargo ship that existed.” Up to her feet she rose, collecting the mug to take with her.  “If it meant you were there.” She glanced out the window, the scenery had not changed beyond its already amazing splendor. “It’s close to midnight on Mars, you might want to get some rest.”  Back to her the cerulean gaze went, a shifty smile pulling at her lips. “Don’t be long.”

The look on her face must have been enough for Minako to continue on, softly laughing at her.  “Space is limited, sorry but you’ll be sharing quarters with me. I don’t like interrupted sleep unless there’s a really good reason for it.”  The grin spoke entirely of what she meant, and if it failed to completely convey, then certainly the waggle of her eyebrows gave it all meaning. 

“There’s … there’s only one bed in there though…” She stuttered along, not quite believing what the blonde was even suggesting.  Or rather she believed it, she understood it quite well. It was just not really expected, even if she should have known better.

It was enough to stop her in her tracks, Minako giving a tilt of her head before she shrugged lightly.  “Mm well, can’t blame a girl for trying. Good night, Priestess.” With that she turned, vanishing down the corridor to where apparently, she had a room regardless of what she had hinted at before.  She turned in her seat to watch, uncertainty causing her to linger within. She should have stopped her? Would it have mattered? Maybe it was just too soon all the same.

Torn, the decision was made for her when a yawn overtook the rest of her thoughts.  It was late, very late indeed. Releasing a breath she rose from the seat, walking down the same corridor.  She lingered at the quarters assigned to her to look at the other doors, but none gave an indication of which one the blonde had resorted to staying in.  Shaking her head she opened the door, stepping inside to soft ambient light.

And the blonde in her bed.

It wasn’t really a big bed by any regard, sure two could fit somewhat comfortably but it was everything for encouraging closeness too.  It hadn’t even been five minutes and Minako was already fast asleep. Across the back of the single chair within the room was her armor carefully stacked, her jacket over it, along with her pants.  Her boots were tucked in under it, out of the way, with her falchion and the two short swords bundled on top of the stacked clothing.

Nestled on top of that, like a nest, Phobos and Deimos currently slept.  Apparently they were unphased by the entire notion of what happened. Either of their packs, she noted, were against the wall.  There was nothing in the room that spoke of a closet; really it was just a bed and a chair and nothing more.

Minako may have done some of this work before, but she doubted it too.  Her gaze moved back to her form, back turned to her as she faced the wall.  She wasn’t snoring at least, but her breathing patterns said well enough she was out for the count too.  Releasing a sigh she finally gave up, slipping from her own boots she debated before pulling the covers aside to crawl in next to the rather insufferable blonde.  That she was still otherwise dressed she’d deal with whenever she awoke; right now was the time for sleep.

It was some hours later; she couldn’t really be sure, that she awoke to the feeling of being far too warm.  She debated moving, kicking off blankets when she realized blankets had nothing at all to do with it. There was a body pressed to her, burrowed into her back.  An arm was around her waist, loosely hanging, and she was pretty sure there was a leg intermingling between her own.

She sighed, laying there in bed for a moment longer before she untangled herself from the blonde.  All Minako did was roll to her stomach, face pressing to the pillow and she resumed sleeping, if the rise and fall of her back was any indication.  She would give her that; she looked peaceful when the weight of the world wasn’t on her. Shaking her head, she pulled clean clothes from her pack, collecting clean garments, along with Phobos and Deimos, before exiting with the door shutting behind her.

One of the crew directed her to where showers were at; an adventure within itself, but she felt considerably better after spending nearly a half hour under hot, pressured water.  Drying off she changed, collecting her dirty clothes she left them where the crew member said to; apparently there was some sort of laundry service on board as well. The whole thing was a technological advance she had only heard of, only recently experienced.  Breakfast was soon to follow, peeking her head in the room after to see the status of Minako.

She was still asleep, her position unmoving from when she left.  Creeping inside she watched her for a few moments, understanding she was tired, before equally leaving just as quietly.  Returning back to the main room, as best as she could call it, she once more resumed her seat. Outside the window the view was much the same as the night before, still a myriad of stars and darkness.

Artemis appeared a few moments after she sat, “Good morning Priestess.”

“Good morning … how can you tell the time around here?”

He softly laughed.  “There’s a few clocks scattered around the ship.  Otherwise I couldn’t rightly tell you what time it is.”  He spoke her native tongue rather well, slightly accented but not by any culture she knew.  Then again, there was a lot she didn’t know. “Unless we’re on the Moon, then it follows a rather routine day and night cycle that is almost the same as the Earth.  How did you sleep?”

She almost felt like she was put on the spot, but kept it from showing.  “Well enough.”

“Good, good… is Minako still asleep?”

“She was when I checked in on her, before coming out here.”  That felt safe enough to answer with, she didn’t have a reason to distrust him other than the blonde’s own views.  It was just that she couldn’t shake the feeling like she was being judged. A thin frown appeared, deciding to try Minako’s own tactics by changing the subject.  “How long before we reach the Moon?”

“We should be there by tomorrow afternoon.  This isn’t the fastest ship; Mercurians truly make the fastest transports that could ever exist, but even the Queen can’t justify the cost of owning more than a few in Lunar fleet.  Most of the time the transports are traveling to and from the outer planets, so localized interplanetary travel is done by slower, but no less robust shuttles. They are often considerably more roomier than this, but this was all that was available on such short notice.”  He stopped, looking up behind her before softly speaking. “Good morning Minako.”

Turning about in her chair she was greeted by the blonde who bore a better frown at sight of Artemis before she sighed.  “Good morning Artemis, Rei.” Sinking down she took one of the other chairs, stretching for a moment before she leaned back in the seat.  “Were you able to find everything alright?” The question was directed at her, the blonde she noted was doing everything in her power not to glower given that Artemis was right there.  She looked like she had showered and changed into clean clothes, dressed down to the skirt and shirt she had worn what felt like ages ago in the temple.

“I did…”  She felt like adding in being too hot, not expecting the blonde to have been in bed already; more so the very bed she was sleeping in, but she let it go.  

The blonde surprised her, leaning back in her seat with a sort of soft smile before she began to speak.  “I should have said more on this earlier but.” A shrug followed, glancing at Artemis for a moment something unspoken passed between them.  “Almost twenty years ago, the Queen spoke with the King of Mars, concerning a vision that his wife, your mother had.”


	32. Chapter 32

Eyes that will question and this is what I mean  
I look back into your mirror  
But still don't see me  
-Apartment 26, “Backwards”

 

* * *

It truly wasn’t the way that she wanted to relate things, but her hand had been forced.  As much as she could rebel against it, there were far too many things in life that would have joined that list.  If she should so ever choose to fight, to go against what was expected … then she would have with something that mattered the most to her.  This was important yes, but in comparison, not so much.

No, instead like everything else, she would improvise, adapt, and overcome.  Maybe it was egotistical to believe that the words coming from her mouth would be better accepted than if they came from Artemis’.  Regardless, her eyes ignored the Mau, looking instead at the woman that was infiltrating her way into her life in ways that … did things to her.

“I don’t know the nature of the vision that your mother had, only that the Queen spoke to her about it.  Whatever its nature was, it caused great concern within the Queen. Outwardly it was not something so readily known about, much less seen.  Even those closest to the Queen would be hard pressed to express any knowledge concerning the communication she had with your mother, other than it was at length.  At intervals and frequencies however that could not be so easily deciphered to find a pattern, they spoke for at least five years, but I don’t know for certain. Many of the records are locked even to me.”

Which was quite true.  While she was given a considerable clearance to a number of things, more so given her status and whom she protected, there were still locks to things.  It was part of the reason she was happy to know that Ami was among the Princess’ guards. Not that she would readily ask the Mercurian Princess to do something unethical … but even the genius that she was knew there was something going on that they were not aware of.  It was one of the many things they talked about under the hum of technology and lights on the advanced planet.

Wisely though she moved on before the Mau could raise objection, catching from the corner of her eyes his alarmed expression.  “Whether it was your mother’s decision or that of the Queen’s, she left Mars to travel to the Moon. The last visions she had were important enough, or perhaps … terrifying is the correct word … that she felt driven to speak face to face with the Queen.  Her words could not be trusted by communication systems; this was something so critical that only the Queen be told of it directly.”

She should have brought something to drink with her, swallowing a moment.  Rei so far had not said a word, listening with rapt attention. “It’s assumed she headed to the Lunar Kingdom, but I have no knowledge if she ever arrived.  No one will tell me.” A pointed glance given to Artemis who looked at her almost blankly, but not enough for her to believe him entirely innocent. “That was twenty-five years ago.  Five years after, the Queen sent forth her Call.”

“No one knows.  No one knows if she arrived or anything.”  True to who she was, the Priestess did not phrase it as a question, but neither did it carry the scorn or anger that she could be described with.

A shake of her head started her answer.  “No one knows. I’ve asked but no one has told me.”

The eyes of the sky at dusk, their hue of violet, of amethyst, of mystery latched onto the teal gaze of the Mau who, for his part, met her gaze unflinching.  “I don’t know either, before you ask. There are many things even I am not privy to, contrary to popular belief.” The way his gaze cut to her was the clear message that he didn’t appreciate the accusations, but while she couldn’t prove it, she felt that he knew something and just wasn’t saying.

“How then do you know it was something she had to say directly, if neither of you know if she even arrived.”  

The logic was infallible, or maybe it was the speaker.  It was something for her to thinly think about, picking up the trail the Priestess was taking to get her answers by the questions she asked.  Even if they weren’t phrased as such. Martians apparently spoke directly on the matter, and didn’t hide it behind flowery speeches and laced contempt as her native tongue did.  She felt her lips quirk to the side for a moment, watching as Rei’s eyebrow rose in response, like she had been issued a challenge and now the Martian needed to rise to the occasion.

“Because while the Queen sat on this information, she eventually did act.”  Her voice was so confident, so matter-of-fact on the subject that she could see the instant alarm that followed.  She wasn’t believed, and that was fine, she would explain it. Her hand rose, gently cutting the other off before the Priestess could fire off with the ignition she was just given.  “The Call. It went to every planet within the System, from Mercury all the way to the far flung Pluto, and everyone in between. To the heads of these planets, the Queen had a handwritten letter addressed and delivered by the Royal Couriers, each sealed by her signet.  Despite the wording, they all said the same thing; the first born daughter of each planet’s ruling family was to be sent to the Moon.”

“So why then are you a guard, if the letter said nothing about it.  You didn’t mention anything about joining an army.”

To say she wasn’t expecting that would be to lie; she was.  She had been waiting for that, for the other to buck the responsibility even though she agreed to come along.  For the entire reason that she had an unfavorable relation with her father, for the entire reason her mother was missing, for the entire reason that she was thrust in a situation she didn’t ask for, likely did not want, and very well likely did not believe in.  “Because letters can be intercepted. Despite couriers being told to deliver them to just the hands of the heads of state, not every single planet recognizes the sovereignty of the Lunar crown. Even if every letter was delivered without fail, without interruption, spies exist everywhere.  The very presence of a courier, more so one so finely dressed, representing who they do, requesting an audience; a private one at that, with whom they did … it tells anyone who desires to know that something is happening. Politically, the Planetary Alliance is still quite new; it’s been only three decades since it was finally agreed upon within the System.  Would you tell an ally, no matter how much they agreed to terms, through a letter that your heir and daughter, the future leader of said alliance, was in potential danger? That the Alliance was? Or would you wait to see who would answer, how they would answer, and inform them then?”

She watched as the fire drained from the Priestess’ eyes, the fight leaving as she processed what she had been told.  For a handful of moments she didn’t say anything, and when she did it was with a gesture to the encompassing space around them.  “What about here then.”

It was Artemis who spoke up instead, “They are as trusted as someone can be, given their jobs.  There’s still though a lot more to it that we can’t express here. The crew is trustworthy, but the wrong information can still be pulled from a simple phrase.”  He stopped, looking up at one of the approaching crew that entered the room. With a bow the man looked between the Mau and herself, addressing them in turn. “Lord Artemis, Commander.  We’ve received a distress signal from a Lunar craft.”

Her gaze cut to Artemis before he rose, following after the crew member towards the front of the ship.  Part of her felt like she should go after him, to find out what it was, but part of her didn’t want to either.  Doing so meant that she was willing to once more be in charge, to put on that Commander face and adopt the persona.  Letting her eyes close for a moment she drew in a breath, mind awhirl with thoughts of what it could be. A distress signal here could be anything.  A resort ship that ran afoul of something. A returning emissary. Someone stupid out vacationing. Fuck it could be anything and that’s why she didn’t like it.

The desire to stay was strong but the choice wasn’t hers to make.  Opening her eyes anew she found Rei staring at her, almost appalled, or maybe aghast would have been the better word.  “Aren’t you going to go see what it is about?”

Try as she might, she couldn’t keep the frown from her features; she knew that by the way that the Priestess reacted.  Without even a shake of her head she rose from the seat, following the direction of where Artemis had went.  _ No, I don’t want to know what it’s about … I’ll find out soon enough.  Sadly, you’ll find that out soon enough too.  _ She thought, stepping into the piloting area where Artemis was being debriefed.  Without even saying anything he turned to her, listing the report. 

“It’s a Lunar cruiser, with a crew of one carrying a small family, so four total.  Their ship was struck by an errant meteor or something on their way back from Earth.”

“And they can’t make it back to the Moon.”  She asked what wasn’t included. She took from his sympathetic look that she was right, releasing a breath before she looked at the pilot of their own shuttle.  “Can you pick them up?”

“Yes Commander, quarters will be tight but we will be able to make it back safely.”

“Contact them, let them know we will get them and bring them with us.”  The pilot nodding, immediately beginning to contact the stranded ship. Meeting Artemis’ gaze she muttered under her breath, just enough for him to hear.  “I’m going to go change…” before she turned and left the cabin. She knew he would understand... she was toeing the line being so dressed down amid the crew, but with civilians it wouldn’t be allowed.

Along the way she passed by the Priestess, stopping long enough to relate the matter.  “You’ll be having company, sorry. It appears there’s a group of four with ship trouble.”  Before she continued on her way to the quarters she had been in. Reaching it first she wasn’t surprised to have Rei on her heels half a minute later, hearing the door close once more behind her as she stepped from her skirt.

“What do you mean, you’re sorry.  Why are you changing?” The last was issued as a question she noted, but didn’t give her pause to pulling on her pants instead.  Settling her boots on she turned, facing the Priestess as her fingers undid the row of buttons of her shirt nimbly. 

“I can’t be seen like this, for one.”  Off her shirt went, ignoring the way that Rei’s eyes widened in response, or how her eyebrows rose with almost alarm.  She was far too busy to notice things like that, collecting instead a different shirt to pull on, equally ignoring the pull of her skin from where it was tightly bound with fresh bandages.  Her jacket came next, moving with the lurch of the ship as it docked with the stranded one. 

Rei, she noticed, wasn’t expecting it, grasping the side of the bed to retain her balance.  Collecting her breast and back plate, she drew in a breath before starting to don her armor, finishing the rest of her sentence.  “The apology comes that you will have company on your voyage to the Moon, Priestess.” Her sword belt followed, settling her falchion with far too much familiarity for her liking, before her cloak was pulled on last.  

Bending down she laced her boots, righting with consideration.  “You may want to keep Phobos and Deimos within here … there’s probably a child in that group.”  With that she slipped out past her, stepping back into the corridor where she could already see the crew members welcoming exactly what she thought it would be; a man and his wife and their small child.

“Minako, wait!”  Behind her she heard the Priestess call out, summoning every ounce of willpower she had not to outright groan, or put her hand against her face, when the Lunar citizens realized who she was and immediately began clamoring towards her with awe and admiration.  This was going to be a long, very long flight now, and her chances of escaping being preened at had been slashed away to mere figments of her imagination.

She mustered a smile instead, meeting with her adoring public.   _ This is why, _ she thought.   _ This is precisely why Rei…   _ For the rest of the day she listened to them, noting how Artemis remained hidden in the cabin with the pilot, and how even Rei stayed absent.  She took her meal with them though she hardly tasted it, answering yet again to the child, a boy who was probably eight or nine, kept questioning if she had ever seen the Queen, or if she knew what the biggest fish was pulled from Mare Serenitatis, or if Mare Nubium really was so densely packed with clouds one could never see the sky.

The parents weren’t much better, questioning her on the latest courtly gossip, if Lady Cylxis had ever agreed to be courted by Sir Nanix, if mink fur from Earth was still all the rage, or if it was true that the Jovian traders would be present again with their wares for the upcoming Celebration of the Eighth.  It reminded her just how long it had been since she had left the Moon for Mars; that celebration had been still long enough away. Not that she’d be able to enjoy it, but the Princess would be beyond excited for any opportunity to see fireworks and shop.

Finally though they all relented to quarters that she could tell belonged to their own crew, turning in for the night after citing the excitement of it all.  Left to herself at last, she leaned back in the chair, absently glancing at the palms of her hands. Scars looked back at her, uneven and jagged in their representation.  Shaking her head she glanced out the window; she couldn’t wait to land even if it meant being thrust back into the life she was silently glad to have escaped, no matter the price paid for it.

“Is it always like this?”  The voice drew her from her silent reverie, looking up to see Rei lingering at a chair that previously, had been occupied by a far more fashionably conscious woman than she.  She gave an inclination of her head to the silently posed question, letting her hands fall back to her lap, out of sight and out of mind. “The people I mean. Do they always swarm you?”

“That was mild.  The wife doesn’t care; she’s far too used to the ladies of court that concern themselves with fur or whatever the fuck it is.  Her husband though will probably try to incite her passion with his fantasies of it all, and their son is too busy figuring out how he can convince his father to take him to Oceanus Procellarum where they have to have the biggest fish ever heard of.”

The look on Rei’s face told her she didn’t follow at all.  “Oceanus … Procellarum?”

“Ocean of Storms … fish don’t exist there; he would have had a better time on Earth or Neptune if he was concerned about catching them.”  Her fingers went to her hair, brushing it back tiredly. “Did you eat?” At the Priestess’ nod she did the same, sighing before letting her hands drop once more.  “You should probably get some rest; we should reach the Moon tomorrow morning. Things will only get busier from there.”

She had already risen by the time Rei’s voice captured her attention again.  “Are you going to … come to bed?” The hesitation of the words stopped her, giving her reason to pause and look back at her.  She didn’t meet her gaze, looking instead at the table top, but she had a sense that there was remorse, or maybe sadness in her tone.  It didn’t stop the shake of her head though, or the wisp of a smile. “No, I need to prepare for my debriefing for when we arrive. I’m afraid my vacation, if you want to call it that, is over.”  Stepping to her she leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head before turning to head to the pilot’s cabin. “Get some rest…”


	33. Chapter 33

What is crawling and competing  
Everything is everywhere  
-Rob Zombie, “Reload”

 

* * *

To say she had seen something like it before would be a lie, for never had she even imagined something like it could exist.

The view of the Moon was breathtaking from the window she peered from as the shuttle approached.  A sea of greens broken up only by flashes of other colors. Dwarfing all of it was the Lunar palace itself, such a pristine white that she couldn’t find an equal to for comparisons.  Fountains lined the pathway to and from the palace itself, a city spread before it from the glimpse she had before the shuttle zoomed to buildings and structures off to the side.

To say she wasn’t mesmerized would be a lie as well.

She had risen that morning, or so she assumed given that the surroundings didn’t support really what time it was.  Minako’s belongings were still stacked in the chair, untouched from when she had gone to bed, meaning the blonde never did make it to bed.  Likely she had stayed up all night, releasing a sigh with the shake of her head. Changing, she offered Phobos and Deimos a piece of bread she had taken from her meal the night before.

“I don’t know what this place is going to be like, or if there’s someone there that can help you.  But I promise, I’ll do my best.” She vowed, listening to their caws and the ruffle of feathers before they resumed eating.  She’d almost say some things never changed, shaking her head to make sure she had everything before stepping out to the corridor.

The din of voices reverberated in a mix of excitement and something haunty, almost snobbish as she approached the main area of the ship she had been on the past few days.  The people that had to be rescued the day before were all crowded around the table, a man and his wife, plus a small boy. The lady she noted dismissed her instantly the moment their gazes met, going back to speaking to her husband with a complaining voice over how lousy this ship was for sleeping arrangements.

The man seemed more interested in her, at least until it appeared that his wife kicked him hard under the table for either looking or for taking his attention off of her.  Their son was the only one who openly stared, neither parent stopping him and so she bore his gaze as she took a seat away from the table that otherwise, had been frequented by her, Minako, and Artemis.  While space travel was fascinating, she’d also be glad to leave the ship. There was no sign of Minako or Artemis, suspecting that they were probably still up in the piloting area. Given it was small, it was probably crowded with the addition of the two, and if she was to go step in, it would just make matters worse.

Instead she did her best to drown out the continual complaints the woman had over everything.  Some, she suspected, would never be happy no matter what. The window was a far better traveling companion, finding herself glued to it as the shuttle approached apparently the center of the entire system the way that Minako and Artemis acted.  Just beyond the Moon she could see the blue planet of Earth, a soft swirling mass of green, blue, and white. Never had she seen the Terran planet, only heard second and third hand gossip that she rarely paid attention to as it never applied to her.

It was simply astonishing, the only way she could describe it as the shuttle approached the Lunar palace and to its shuttle docking area.  Once the ship had landed, the passengers they had rescued all rose, exiting in an orderly enough fashion, though their son continued to stare at her until he was yanked out by his mother who muttered something about “staying away from savages.”

Thinly she smirked, shaking her head before rising from her seat.  The sound of the piloting area opening drew her attention, pausing as Artemis stepped out to the room, smiling at her, before he stepped out to the docks.  Shortly on his heels came Minako, a scowl of sorts on her features before it dropped, a half sort of smile as a greeting given to her. “Here we are… let's get our things before Artemis takes off without us.”

The blonde looked tired and worn out, recalling her words from the night prior that she would skip sleep to work on her debriefing report.  She didn’t like it in the least, almost frowning as well before she followed after her to the quarters claimed on the ship. Inside Minako collected her backpack, slinging it on over her shoulders before picking up her own meager belongings, followed by her helmet.

“Wonderful company we had, wouldn’t you say?”  Like nothing phased her she adjusted the items she carried in her hands, however she didn’t meet her gaze.

“Did you even sleep at all?”  Reaching for her belongings the blonde twisted and turned, keeping her grasp on them as she shook her head in response.

“I’ve got it and no.”  She glanced to either raven that watched them with far too much intelligence, releasing a breathed out smirk.  “I don’t think they’d fly off, but they probably trust you more than me. Come.” Stepping out of the room she ended the conversation then and there, stepping out of the shuttle and leaving her no choice but to follow.

She wanted to scowl something awful, glowering even as Phobos and Deimos settled to her shoulders as she left at last, dimly aware of the crew beginning their own disembarking procedures.  The scowl fell from her face, looking about in wonder. An open bay, the stone was a soft, muted gray, somehow not clashing with the pristine and pure white of the Palace itself, of which it seemed to be a short walk away.  Around them crew went about their duties, paying them no mind. A few guards she noted patrolled, wearing uniforms and carrying arms similar to Minako’s own, save it was a full suit of plate where the blonde skimmed with just a breastplate.  Their helmets were similar, minus the plume that her’s had; completely ridiculous that, followed by a soft blue cloak and a pure white crescent moon stitched to the back.

The noise wasn’t that bad though, or at least not as bad as she was expecting it to be.  It sounded much like the towns she had visited on Mars, save the languages were many. The people, those that weren’t crew or guards, seemed to be a colorful variety, picking out numerous choices of attire and color, just as the very color of hair seemed to be.  No one looked to be Martian however, or at least none that she could tell.

Few paid them any attention though the guards paused to salute Artemis and Minako without breaking stride.  The people looked but weren’t too impressed either way, and the crew… well it was already established they didn’t care.  A few spared her a longer look, mostly due to the ravens, but none said anything. Awaiting her was Artemis and Minako, the former who spoke in place of the latter.  “Welcome to the Moon. Minako will show you to your rooms and introduce you to Ami and Makoto, the Princesses of Mercury and Jupiter respectively. Lunch should follow after; the Queen would like you and the rest to have dinner with her, so you will have a few hours to bathe and rest before then.”

Minako waited until Artemis nodded to them both, walking off before she rolled her eyes, her body easing out of its tense state.  It still took her a few moments before she finally spoke, nodding off in the direction after him before she started to walk. “This is the port, it’s meant more for the Palace’s use, primarily nobles or couriers.  There is rarely civilians here, which is why no one is making a big deal out of us. Had we landed instead in the city proper, you wouldn’t be able to hear yourself think. The port is connected off of one of the Palace’s wings, far enough away that it will never disrupt your sleep, but of course far enough away that it’s a walk to and from.  From the north of the Palace is the training yards. There’s a few of them, most are in use by the Lunar Army; we have our own separate ones but they are essentially the same as what they have. Opposing the spaceport, on the other side of the Palace, are the gardens and the stables.”

As she spoke, she absently pointed off with a free hand, her pack was somehow slung over her shoulder awkwardly despite her own pack being across her back and that ridiculous helmet was tucked under her arm.  “Out of the front of the Palace is the way to the city that’s sprawled around it; beyond that you’ll find a lot of Lunar landmarks, such as Mare Serenitatis which is the closest. The Palace is situated more towards the northern cap of the Moon, just below Mare Frigoris.  Then you have the countless other ‘sea’s,’” The blonde’s fingers gestured as though she was quoting something. “That make up the rest of the Moon.” Pausing she looked over at her. “Are you lost yet?”

“How … No, don’t tell me how you remember all of that.  I thought I did well knowing of Mars.”

She smirked slightly, shaking her head.  “I’ll admit, the only thing I remember is that Olympus Mons is huge, and that Xanthe Terra is where the spaceport is at.  Beyond that…” She gave a shrug, the din of the port left behind them, giving way to long pristine halls of the white she had seen from the shuttle window.  Along the corridor stood tall columns, supporting the roof over head that, with a glance up, was painted in a mosaic that caught her attention.

It seemed to be expected by Minako, who stopped to allow her to look.  In shades of dark purple and bright yellows, followed by greens and reds and blues, the only thing that looked familiar was what she thought was her home planet, flanked by its twin moons.  She hardly paid attention to most astronomy teachings unless it pertained to how to navigate, but as she picked out planets she recalled Artemis’ words from before. Her gaze darted from Mercury all the way to Neptune, dropping to look at Minako in almost wide eyed fascination.

How could the blonde hate space travel so much, when she got to see what most never had the opportunity to?  The sobering thought came when she realized the why behind it. Swallowing the wonder away she nodded to indicate she was ready to go, thankful that the blonde didn’t say anything to her look.  

The deeper they moved into the palace the more displays of wealth became apparent.  While the walls remained the same pure white, the floor was covered in a thick woven rug, soft beneath the soles of her soft boots.  That she could feel that despite their construction was almost enough to make her stop if for no other reason to kneel and press her fingers into the material.  Her refrain came about only because the art along the walls drew her attention. 

On pedestals were probably priceless vases, intercepted on the walls by large paintings of scenes too fantastical for her mind to want to comprehend.  If it wasn’t a painting then it was a tapestry of sort, or maybe a window. Whatever it was, it certainly was not like the palace back on Mars. There were no displays of weaponry almost artistically shown off.  Only on occasion did she see a guard, and none were as armored or armed as those she was sad to find herself used to while the blonde was resting in recovery over her injuries.

As they approached each guard, she noted they looked almost lazy, hardly disciplined.  It was only when they were in a few paces of them that they suddenly straightened up, looking all at once impressive only to lose the look when they passed by.  Ahead of her she could see Minako frowning slightly, a slight glower at first that grew the further they went, until it was an all out one that wasn’t dislodged by the shake of her head she gave.

Down corridors they went, not so elegantly decorated, as though there was no one to impress.  Here there were no guards, no servants for that matter, just an almost normal looking passageway that finally terminated at a pair of closed, white oak doors.  Here Minako hesitated for a moment, on the verge of saying something before she braced herself, opening the doors with a pull towards her.

At once a warmth seemed to surround them, the kind brought on by a tended roaring fire.  A soft scent, like something sweet and maybe floral followed on the wash of heat. At once her eyes darted over the blonde’s figure, noticing how the room was a complete opposite from the rest of the palace.  In darker colors; wood she would guess, it seemed far more comfortable than the rest. A large window was on one wall, directly ahead seemed to be another set of doors; not as ornate nor as big as the two still being held open by Minako’s free hand, and to the left of that it looked like a moderately sized table.

What captured her attention the most though were the sounds.  Certainly at first the decor drew her attention, as did the welcoming warmth, but the more she stood behind the blonde’s figure, the more she silently waited while Phobos and Deimos peered about from their perches on her shoulders, she realized what the sounds were.  At once she felt her face infuse with heat, for some reason finding herself automatically following after Minako who walked inside the room, letting the door click softly shut against its twin.

Afforded a greater look at the room, she found series of bookshelves from floor to ceiling, the hearth itself seemed large, the table looked like it would seat four comfortably but two more could easily join at the head and foot if so needed, and a few large couches.  The flooring was plain; actual wood where the rest had been marble covered by something plush, and bore nothing else. Without hesitation the blonde walked right over to the back of one couch, positioned perpendicular to the doorway, watching for a moment before she finally spoke.

“One of you is going to have the most horrific catch in her neck…” 

Gasps and the frantic sounds of bodies moving against one another; hardly much different than what had been going on before, and out peeked out a woman with brown hair and one with blue over the back of the furniture.  Both looked flushed, almost guilty for a moment before the latter one groaned, a throw pillow that matched the upholstery was launched at the blonde who sidestepped and laughed. The stress that seemed to linger about her was gone as the sounds of her laughter masked the rest of the movement before either couch participant rose to their feet, straightening out their disarrayed garments.

By the time they did Minako seemed to regain her composure, setting her helmet and both of their backpacks off on another couch.  A glance between her and the other two and she softly cleared her throat, taking on a moment of seriousness. “Ami, Princess of Mercury,” the one who had thrown the pillow at Minako inclined her head, “Makoto, Princess of Jupiter,” her partner in crime was taller than all of them, “may I introduce to you Rei, Priestess of Mars.”  

She was silently amazed that Minako had left it at that, failing to mention her title.  It did not go unnoticed by the Mercurian, glancing at the blonde before back at her. “Priestess?”

The blonde raised her hands in what could only be considered surrender, shaking her head and refusing to speak further on the matter.  “Artemis said that you’d all be taking lunch then tonight the Queen plans for a dinner.”

The Jovian seemed bemused by that, retaking a much better seat than she had been at previously on the couch.  Long limbs stretched out, Ami moving to sit next to her as she spoke. “Kinda hard for that to happen. The Queen isn’t here.”

“She’s … not?”  Minako moved around to take a seat opposing them, looking slightly on edge as she inquired.  Left with little else to do, she found a seat next to the blonde, but not as close as the two other princesses seemed to be.  Both ravens found it better to take wing, landing on the windowsill with a caw. It drew the attention of the other two who looked at them in wonder before the blonde’s throat clearing drew their attention back.

“No, she left earlier today, along with the Princess.  It’s … part of the reason you walked in on us as you did.”  The Mercurian spoke with the barest of blushes to her features, her voice dipping a moment before turning serious again.  “Luna alerted us of your return; we just didn’t think you’d be back quite so soon yet but … it’s nice to have you back again.”

Minako frowned, falling silent as she sat back against the couch for a few moments before she sighed, pushing back up to her feet.  “Would either of you mind showing Rei to her rooms? I think I have some impending meetings to attend to…” Off her words trailed, tugging irritably at her clothing.  “Oh … and if you wouldn’t mind tossing my things to my room, I’d appreciate it.” At the nod received from the Jovian, the blonde exited the room, the sound of the door closing behind her ominous enough.


	34. Chapter 34

I see a mountain at my gates  
I see it more and more each day  
What I give, it takes away  
Whether I go or when I stay  
-Foals, “Mountain At My Gates”  
  


* * *

The moment the door closed behind her she let out a huge wuff of air that could only be described as a sigh, her back meeting with the solid oak construction.  There was no one here, no one to see her, no one to bother her. No one to see how her eyes closed in silent defeat, how she stood trying to gather her will and determination.  When her gaze opened anew there still wasn’t anyone there, and like any other time that it happened before, she was silently happy for that.

But this time was different.  This time it came with apprehension over the notion that she was truly that, alone.  Walking in on Ami and Makoto of all people, while she had played it off, reminded her of everything she didn’t have.  There was no lover in her life to take it all away, to make her forget or perhaps the better phrase was … to allow her to forget.  To tell her that she must, if only for her own good. She knew it was, but it was so much easier when there was someone else to tell you these things too.

One less decision she must make.  She preferred it that way, honestly.

Pressing off of the door her hands scrubbed over her face, dragging skin in the wake of her hands.  She was so tired, but with the Queen absent; curious that given that Artemis said she’d be here, and the Princess with her meant confusion and chaos where she was used to order.  Not that she wanted the latter to be about honestly, but it was the idea. Why get uptight and pissy about the length of time it took her to return from Mars with someone who still did not completely know the nature of why she was even here if you were not going to be here to see to her successes?  Was it because it took her so long in comparison to Mercury or Jupiter that the Queen was displeased?

There were a lot of things she did not know, despite her ability to bullshit and fake that she did.  Shaking her head she ensured the door did not budge with her movement before she walked off down the hall.  If anyone would know, it would be her second least favorite person. The two went together like soulmates half the time, but being both from Mau perhaps it explained their bond.  It was another thing she didn’t know and yet, it was one thing she didn’t care to know as it were. She could tolerate Artemis where Luna … Luna was a completely different story.

A story that was hard to describe if she ever had to relate it to someone other than herself.  As she didn’t, she felt perfectly justified in leaving it alone and not thinking on it. It was enough that Luna apparently did not hassle Ami and Makoto, and it was only a matter of time before she learned of Rei’s arrival.

The crux of the matter.  Her step faltered for a second before continuing on down the hall that was still as void of guards and servants as it had been since her arrival.  The Priestess was going to be here now, subjecting herself to what the rest of them did … what she had, what Ami and Makoto likely had. And there would not be any escape, there would be no way home … the Moon would be home, with all its snobs, all its quirks, all its false freedom and true slavery.

Maybe for her it would be easier than it had been for the rest.  She had no real family to speak of. Certainly her father, the King, but she caught on quickly just what Rei really thought of the man.  So much however went unsaid, unanswered, that really it was just a guess on her behalf that Rei and her father did not truly get along. There was no other family she knew of, save Phobos and Deimos, but they had come with her.  Just … perhaps not as anyone anticipated they would.

The rest of them had family they left behind.  It was only during events that they, as the heads of their planets, ever would attend the Moon.  It was far too much to expect a royal to show up unannounced and dare say, unwelcomed. It wasn’t like the Queen was closed off to visitors ... yet more than one monarch had arrived unexpected and spent days awaiting audience with her.  Most did not have the days to spend in the first place, and to arrive and leave empty handed of their intentions made attempted visits less and less likely to occur.

She didn't deserve it.  None of them really did.  Bound by a vaguely worded prophecy and threat, there were times that even she had doubts over it.  For the most part she was able to ignore it, burying it under the weight of duty. But that was before her trip to Mars, as ill-fated as she initially found it to be.  She had been so tired of traveling, longing for nothing more than rest. 

Yet now there was more than just simple rest on her wish list.  Her steps slowed then stopped, opting to lean for a moment against a wall to merely think a moment.  To reminisce about things and importantly, a person. 

No, Rei did not deserve this life, but she had followed along regardless of not knowing everything.   She had been quite truthful in her words; she had meant to tell Rei far more. There was just never enough time, not with everything going on.  That though wasn't entirely true, if she must be so honest with herself. There was time, she just chose not to relate it, instead learning even if it was sometimes silently, about the raven haired Priestess.  She had so very many opportunities and just let circumstance get her out of it.

The toe of her boot began to press against the floor, twisting and turning as though it could bore a hole.  Her hands equally began to fidget before her, feeling her lips quirk to a smirk and a soft blush begin to heat her cheeks.  Oh yes, she let circumstance get away with a lot.

She hadn't planned it honestly, but when Rei had walked into the room she woke up in after being stabbed by that fucker and tainted somehow with something vicious by his bitch, she knew she wanted her.  What had been a simple infatuation of sorts grew in it's own unique fashion until there she was, sitting next to her without the weight of the immediate unknown or some warlord that wanted her. She was there, questioning her in her own way about who she was, shrewdly inquiring about why everyone gave Venusians their reputation. 

And then she kissed her.

And then she touched her.

And from there, there wasn't any thought about telling Rei what perhaps, Makoto and Ami were relating to her right now.  Their versions of course would be different in relying how they arrived. Neither planet was as impossible as Mars had been, neither had such …  _ baggage  _ to deal with.  But neither incited her in the way the Martian had.  Neither made her rethink her position, her life, or her considerations.

That was why she realized she was falling for her.  It wasn't that she was incapable of love; hardly so!  She was a Venusian after all, the embodiment of love and beauty, the essence of the Goddess herself.  All forms of love she appreciated and she desired her own. The question however was how did Rei feel about it, or did she feel anything at all?

Lacking answers she released another sigh, pushing off the wall she had claimed to lean against.  Not yet looking up, the vision of white shoes got her to pause, mind awhirl before she blinked, looking up into Artemis’ hesitant features before he softly smiled.

“I was on my way to tell you-”

She cut him off, “That the Queen isn't here, nor is the Princess.”

“Y-yes.”  He was a bit taken aback by her words, forceful when he caught her but moments before smiling softly, if not rather fondly, over a memory.  

Rather though continue on she shook her head, shoulders slumping.  She felt tired, the lack of sleep catching up with her. When was the last time?  A few hours in the shuttle after having new stitches once more applied after being forced to make a point after what had been a most wonderful orgasm.  It simply wasn't fair, the back and forth between good and far too trying. “I would prefer not to speak to Luna.”

He understood, or at least was sympathetic enough to nod.  “I met with her before I came to speak to you. The Queen and Princess won't be back for a week, with plans for a ball the night of their arrival.  Luna believes it would be a good time for Rei to be introduced to both the Queen and Court. In the meantime, why don't you take the time to recoup from your travels and show everyone around?  Training can begin the following day after the ball; it may take that long for the weaponsmiths to finish their work so that you are all armed.”

It was so strange that he was being so … so … she didn’t want to search for the word right now.  It was far easier to just nod, turning a bit to walk off back towards the little sanctuary that it was before she turned back to face him anew.  “Where did they go?”

“For some reason, they went to Earth.”  
  


* * *

She leaned back against the chair with a blink of her eyes, a hand rising absently to rub at either of them, before trying to focus once more on the screen before her.  Still trying to get the hang of technology when she was far more used to pen and paper seemed to make the trade offs for quicker reporting hardly worth it. While she had started on her report on the shuttle, she hadn’t gotten too far on it.  It was no one’s fault save her own; her thoughts refused to follow along with a recount of what had happened since she arrived on Mars. Instead, her mind found it far better to jump to the … for lack of better … good parts. The parts that revolved around Rei.

Oh to detail she could go on and on about how Rei looked, her mannerisms, the nature of her fiery disposition.  Fuck, she could write pages upon pages about what she thought of her eyes. She wasn’t ashamed of her attraction, rather she preferred to do what many perhaps also wanted to do.  Keep Rei a secret, a treasure. All hers, no one else’s. Prone to jealousy just as much as the next woman could be, there was part of her that found nothing at all wrong with the notion.

But none of that would help with her report.  Releasing a sigh she wished once more the chair had some leeway to it, some means that she could rock in it, even a little.  Alas it remained as straight backed as ever, a perfect companion to the slight frown that if it had its way, would mar her features permanently.  The soft blue glow of the screen was what was making her tired, yet her report still lacked more. Far more. Not only was she to retrieve Rei; accomplished, she was to also find out the state of affairs there and the case of the missing emissaries.

That was a big failure.  Maybe she should have inquired but fuck if there was really the time.  She left that section blank before changing her mind, inputting something along the lines of her being unable to find due to unforeseen circumstances.  It sounded great to her, even though she knew she’d need to refine that answer before submitting it. With the Queen gone however, she had more time than normal to work on such a daunting task, looking at the other sections that remained to be filled in if not expanded upon.  The weather. State of a standing army, if any. Present trade goods, state of the economy … all the sorts of things that would have been common knowledge had Mars not decided to turn against communication.

But having a reason for that, her report was fairly well detailed in what was the cause.  While she wished she had more information, she explained what she did know, between the visions that afflicted the religious populace, the two culprits behind it and their status; she was rather happy to write both were dead, and that the roving bands of warlords should once more be under control now that the King was back in control and his head warlord, whatever really his title was, once more brought under heel.  Wisely she removed the part that she found him to be a bit of a pompous asshole; she didn’t have much of a chance to create an impression other than the throne room, not because she couldn’t be honest but because she couldn’t justify it at all. A glance wasn’t enough, try as she might.

Engrossing herself in her report she didn’t even hear the door open, nor that there was a presence in the room with her.  It wasn’t until she felt a steady and soft breath against her face and something suspiciously like a sigh resounding that she startled into a jump, hands clasping the chair as she twisted about in its otherwise hampering and confining nature.  The existence of a light source spilling into a room that wasn’t the blue of the monitor made her blink, distorting her vision as she blinked to bring it back under control.

“Staedetler is his title.  It means he is the Warlord.  Titles typically are capitalized.”  

Fuck how could such an almost deadpanned voice sound so much like a heavenly choir?  Her gaze brought back into focus she watched as Rei continued to read the screen.

“Most of the army was never one of these roving bands you described either.  While there were quite a number of renegade bands, they were primarily around the region of Terra Cimerra, far to the east of Olympus Mons.  There’s a rather large market unaffected by the state of affairs in Daedalia Planum, to the south. Frequently goods are transported to Argyre Planitia before dispersed to outerworld shipments from Xanthe Terra, where the port was you were intending to head.  Also, you arrived on the western side of Olympus Mons, around Amazonis Planitia.”

She blinked.  It was all she could do.

“Artemis arrived nearly six hours ago, stating that the Queen wasn’t here and wouldn’t be back for some time.  Something further about a ball which according to Ami and Makoto, seems to be rather common place here.” Finally she turned away from the screen to look at her, her face otherwise impassive but her eyes, fuck her  _ eyes, _ shone in a light she couldn’t rightly blame on the monitor screen.  “If you didn’t have someone to report to, then why weren’t you with the rest of us?”

A question.  She was far too caught up in the fact that Rei had read her report, filled in and expanded upon areas she couldn’t and not from lack of paying attention, to realize the importance of it being a question.  Place names whirled in her head; geography was never her strong suit. She could read a map yes, but retaining place names could be completely beyond her all the same. Obviously she knew her home planet, but as the time wore on she had further and further difficulty recalling it.  What it was like to bask in the sunlight, hardly a care in the whole of the cosmos. The ability to relax, to laugh, to…

“Further, I could have helped you write your report had you simply asked.”

She felt her mouth working, attempting to formulate words that her mind refused to grasp much less comprehend.  Swallowing she felt like fidgeting, a trait from her childhood that try as she might, wouldn’t go away.  _ Goddess I can’t believe she’s here. _  Twice in one day was simply uncalled for.  Completely unwarranted.  _ Fuck she looks so serious and beautiful… _ An attempt was made to rally her thoughts, further pushing it on towards speaking.  “My report…”

“The Queen isn’t due to arrive for a week.  You have that much time, as Artemis said your schedule had been cleared to, how did he put it, ‘to recoup from your travels and show me around.’  Nothing was said about this precious report of yours, other than it can wait.”

Goddess at times she really couldn’t figure out her emotional state regarding the Mau, and this was another of those times.  She wanted to scream at him and possibly hug him at the same time. “I…” She attempted again, only to be once more cut off.

“You haven’t slept in at least a day, Minako.  Prior to that, you managed four hours of rest, after being out for nearly two hours in medical, and what … maybe two hours before your showing off with Staedetler?  I won’t even go into the rest of the instances before that.”

This was beginning to sound far too close to a lecture, feeling her gaze begin to narrow.  No one lectured her, not since she was a young girl facing the wrath of her mother’s disapproval yet final acceptance to take up sword play.  Rather than rise to the bait she plastered on one of her numerous fake smiles, watching the reaction as Rei blinked, hardly expecting it, switching off the monitor as she rose from her chair, only for hands to promptly shove her back into it.

“Stop being so damn stubborn and let us help you!  Artemis said this is a common tactic of yours to-”

That was a line she shouldn’t have crossed, the fake smile fell away as her features turned serious, hardening as they had the tendency to anytime she had to deal with a Lunarian who knew exactly who she was.  “I have a report to write, regardless of when the Queen is to return. She could be gone a week just as she could be gone a day; there are numerous spies among the populace that thrives on such information for nefarious purposes.  Until my report is complete, there’s no such thing as time to recoup. As for being shown around, I had such scheduled for tomorrow to allow you time to settle in from your trav-”

Lips pressed firmly to her own, halting at once the flow of words.  Her thoughts fled her, vacating her mind all at once. Like a wave obliterated a structure built upon sand so did her defenses crumble like they didn’t even exist in the first place.  Something like relief, like longing … it wasn’t even something she could find a word for to describe and at the very moment, she highly doubted it was something she even needed to worry about.  When they left her own all she could do was blink through the haze that clouded her being.

“You’re coming to bed.”  Was all Rei said, halfly leaning over her and the chair still.  When her gaze darted to the turned off screen she felt hands tighten against her shoulders, a look of challenge existing for a moment within the other’s eyes before she spoke once more.  “I don’t care if I have to carry you there.”

Unbidden, or perhaps it was desired anyway, her lips quirked to half sort of smile, flirtatiously rising to the occasion as it was so kindly presented to her.  “My feet are rather sore if you must know…”

It almost had the effect she had wanted, Rei rolled her eyes before releasing her, standing back to allow her from the chair.  Before she could collect it however, the Priestess laid claim to her sword belt that had been left to hang from it rather than being caught up in the nature of construction.  An eye was cast critically in her direction before she shook her head. “You look ridiculous in that get up that you’re still wearing too. At least you had the decency to leave that stupid helmet behind.  Please tell me you have something to wear other than that.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?  Maybe I ostentatiously walk about all day nude.”  She flashed a grin, one that grew wider as Rei didn’t look away fast enough to hide the rising blush to her features.  Try as she might to disguise it or play it off, there was no escaping a Venusian’s gaze and certainly not hers. Taking a degree of pity on her however she still waited a few moments before she finally relented, giving the other quarter.  “I don’t, for whatever it’s worth.” Had she not been paying attention she would have missed it, the softly uttered ‘Good’ that escaped before the Priestess could recall the word. Instantly she honed in on it, latching onto it like it was a rope to save her from certain death and doom.  “Ohh, what’s that? Is that a note of possessiveness I detect?”

She was growing flustered, her features gave it all away in a mix of a blush and irritation, feigning the line of exactly that, possessiveness and the desired showing of annoyance.  She could have let Rei off the hook so to speak, but she pressed on in her own selfish need to know the truth of matters. Without much effort she leaned forward, watching in mute satisfaction as the raven haired woman moved back until the small office allowed for no more.  Trapped between a wall and a warm body, she could almost be right where she desired her to be at. Raising her hand, her fingertips trailed slowly down Rei’s cheek, lingering at her chin before they skirted her throat, lingering to rest just below her collar bones. “You don’t have to be shy… you can say that you want me…”

“S-stop it…”

“Whatever is there for me to stop Rei?”  She softened her voice, breathily sighing the woman’s name against her lips, going so far as to lean against her just to watch the reaction that much better.  “You do want me, don’t you?” It wasn’t exactly fair to ask, nor was it exactly with flirtation in mind that caused the question to be brought to the light of day, or night as it were.  She longed for the answer, she needed it, the truth amid a place that never came straight out and spoke the truth. Hiding it instead behind veiled pretenses and fake gestures.

More than one lover had told her she had an intoxicating effect on them, that she whisked away their senses, their rationality.  That they simply couldn’t think in her presence, try as they might. As she awaited a response from Rei; anything really, a touch of her hand against her face, a press of her lips to her, fuck … even just taking her in her arms and holding her would have given her heart something, she mentally braced herself from the rejection that sprung, politely stepping back while collecting her sword belt from the other’s hands.  Summoning up another fake smile she kept her voice cheery, “It’s alright, you don’t need to answer that.”

Turning about she feigned spending far more time than was really necessary to belt her falchion back around her waist, blinking away the shattered hope.  Completely and utterly missing that Rei had moved, that the door had shut rather soundly, leaving her in a suspected state of being alone until hands that were not her own jerked on the newly fastened belt, undoing it, a soft growl punctuating the gesture.  “Maybe if you did walk about nude, I wouldn’t have to spend so much time on this.”


	35. Chapter 35

Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away  
-Madonna, “You Must Love Me”  
  


* * *

She didn’t say anything, the simple and stark truth was she was a bit, _ a lot _ , taken aback by Rei’s actions.  There wasn’t even a blink to be offered as her sword belt was once more undone, hung over the doorknob.  It was only when she felt the buckles of her armor giving way, that sensation of being able to breathe easily, without restraint or constriction, that she finally found the means to respond beyond just mutely standing there.  All though that she managed was to raise her hands, only for her ass to meet with the edge of the desk she had been sitting at.

It was more than a blink then, her eyes widening as she looked at the Priestess, not entirely sure if she was really the same woman that was so … so … modest.  The same that wore robes which, don’t get her wrong; she was breathtaking in them and even more so when she wasn’t in them, but they didn’t even hint at anything all the same.  Moments like that though were rare; twice really. Once in reality, but any time you could sleep a bit meant that a new instance of it was a reason to count it as that, new. She didn’t take into consideration that perhaps, Rei could be bossy.  Commanding. Take charge.

She wasn’t expecting it, so when she did, it left her at a loss.  And that was a feeling that scared her. Instead, she was too used to being independent, self sufficient, that to have another whisk away some level of responsibility from her was both the dream come true just as much as it was the greatest fear.  Was she not so effective? Was she falling behind? Did she really want this? Was this what she needed? As the moments ticked on, her breastplate removed; she had no idea where it went, and her jacket left undone and parted, she found the only answer she had for the queries was a resounding yes.

The feeling of lips on her own drew her partially back, away from her doubts and wondering to that of reality.  Only the best sort of reality, a warm body against hers, holding her close. Despite clothes existing between them and uncertainty, they pressed together.  Her hands rose of their own accord, burrowing themselves in the robes that she still felt conflicted over liking and wanting them done away with. She felt Rei’s hands in her hair, entangling almost, molding to the back of her skull as her body was pressed back in a bend, no matter how awkward it was given her placement against the piece of furniture.

_ She hasn’t answered your query, _ the voice of doubt arose in her mind, infiltrating her thoughts almost as effectively as her tongue as currently engaging the Priestess’ own.   _ She’s just here to use you, since you’re just a Venusian.  That’s all you’ll ever be to her. That’s all she wants. _  The voice grew more insistent, prompting a soft growl from deep within her to rise, coloring the frantic kiss even as she moved, reversing their positions.  She knew all of that; she hardly needed a voice in her mind to tell her things like that.

Their mouths broke apart, heavy breaths existing between them now, adding to the others that were there first.  She could see it, almost like some specter within Rei’s eyes. A wonderment and a concern, a care and an almost indifference.  If she was coming to terms with this now was not certainly the time for it. Not when she was so vulnerable, not when she needed something solid to cling to, something real that wouldn’t fall apart the moment her hands gripped too tightly to it.  Her hands, she was dimly aware of, had parted her robes and shoved aside her shirt, baring her torso for the most part to her cerulean gaze. Their reward for their accomplishments was their placement on her body, cupping her breasts as though they belonged there.

It was probably what prompted them to stop, to draw in breath.  Her hands had a mind of their own when they desired to, wanting supple flesh in their grasp that it didn’t matter what else was going on.  She watched, fascinated by the sheer notion, as Rei’s mouth opened, as her swollen lips brought on by their kisses moved to form words. Enraptured she could see, feel, the rise of her chest, the gathering of air to give the sounds, the very words life.

Only for a knock to sound instead against the door.

“Fucking hell it always has to be fucking doors…” She growled, turning her head towards the door, finding absolutely nothing wrong with her hands retaining their hold and position.  Absolutely nothing wrong with the fact her thumbs brushed against her nipples. Absolutely nothing wrong with how her body had made its home between Rei’s legs. Of course she caught the beginning of the red hue that infused her cheeks as she turned to address the interruption.  “What.” Well look at that, the Martian way of speaking questions as statements was rubbing off on her.

“Uhh Commander? I was going to go get some dinner, did you want me to get you anything?”  She recognized the voice, belonging to one of the few guards that did not immediately sneer at her or make lewd comments when she was barely out of hearing range.  A young man, early in his career, he looked at her instead with awe and a mild case of infatuation. He must have taken over at the post she passed when she came to work on her report after meeting with Artemis instead of returning for the “concept” of “relaxing.”

It made it difficult to be angry, to be enraged.  So did her hands on breasts and the way Rei was squirming under her; just when had she climbed up on the desk over her? Giving a shake of her head even though it was entirely unnecessary she turned her attention back to the Priestess who looked alarmed and appalled at the notion that she was carrying on in conversation like this.  “No, no that’s quite alright. Thank you though.” She called back, her voice dropping to a far more sultry tone as she leaned in closer, balancing on her knees. “I believe my  _ meal  _ is right here.”

With an unhealthy dose of satisfaction she noted how conflicted the raven haired woman looked, how much she warred with this moment of either liking it or chastising her for allowing it to continue on.  “You never answered my question.” Now was not the time, now was not the place, not with her nimble fingers. Not with how they teased her nipples, rubbing and capturing them between the sides of her fingers until they tightened with need.  Certainly now was not the time, not when she was influencing the answer in the manner she was. She watched as Rei sputtered an answer around the soft sound that was escaping her lips.

It wasn’t fair, but no one ever told her she had to be so.  No one ever told her she had to play fair when it came to love, just like no one told her she had to when it came to war.

“I might be inclined to stop…”  Her breath landed against Rei’s collarbone, reflecting, refracting back up at her.  “If it means…” Lips pressed to skin, moving lower, beholding the flesh that once filled her hands.  Hands that had moved down, one pressed to the top of the desk for balance while the other was making its own pathway down her stomach.  “That you’ll…” Hot breath landed against her nipple, heralding her tongue that swirled for a moment before it retreated to her mouth. “Answer me.”  She pressed back upright, straddling her hips. It didn’t give reason for her hand to stop in its trail, finding the waist of her pants to quickly handle.

Rei’s hands were knotted in her own pants that made up what was left of her uniform, nearly placing rents in the material but it wasn’t like she cared.  Under her she looked beautiful, instead of a nimbus of light it was an enrapturing darkness that spilled across the surface of the desk from her hair. The robes only added to it, given their dark nature.  Her skin though was the gorgeous contrast, pale and almost luminescent against the color she laid within. Upright she didn’t need the balance that her hand offered, while one was making short work of her pants the other rose again, a single fingertip started at her hairline and worked its way slowly down. Occasionally it turned, brushing the side of the digit to better stroke her cheek, or more fingers joined in to splay across her neck.

“Should I stop so you can?”  Her voice was soft, raising up slightly on her knees as her hand slipped past material, gliding on skin instead to reach the apex of her thighs and the heat contained.  An awkward hand position or not she didn’t care, twisting her hand at the wrist for her index and ring finger to part her lips slowly, her middle coaxing them both apart.  “Hmm?” She softly asked as the woman under her gasped, her body trying to twist for a moment either to get away from her or to open herself for more. Having no compunction for anything else, her finger ran along her sex, stopping at her clit to place her fingertip there.

“Gods Minako…” It was as far as Rei managed before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her eyelids fluttering.  It probably did not help that her finger refused to stay still, that it was rubbing in slow circles but Goddess help her if she was going to berate her hand in the first place.  While it was endearing to hear her name like that, whispered out on a groan, it wasn’t the answer she was looking for. It really wasn’t even the answer to her question had she been willing to accept alternative ones.  It didn’t cause her finger to slow; no if anything it moved faster, her other hand had just finally reached her breasts at this point and it certainly wasn’t going to leave them.

“My question Rei.  It’s a very simple one.  Would you like me to repeat it?”  The moment needed a soft voice, a lilting one that held sultry tones.  The moment demanded it, also desiring to respect the privacy and modesty of Rei who would likely prefer that her queries did not reach beyond this room.  She asked while her hands did not cease, caressing her breasts with almost as soft touches while her fingers stroked her. So what if she mistook the groaned out “Yes” that spilled from Rei’s lips as an actual answer and not a confirmation to what she was doing to her currently.  “You want me, don’t you? You want me … all to yourself.”

The Priestess was positively withering, her touch enough to incite pleasure in her but purposely kept to not allow her to find a rhythm to work towards her orgasm.  It was beautiful to behold, the way her hands tightened until her knuckles were white, how she struggled to breathe. The way she was almost gasping, trying to get her world to right itself instead of spin out of control.  She was aroused; her body made no mistake about it. She had been hot when she first touched her, feeding her ego to dangerous levels. Licking her lips her finger left, sliding down further, dipping within the woman beneath her before her hand withdrew from her pants.

Raising her finger to her lips she made quite a showing of letting her tongue lick her finger clean, eyelids falling to a sultry close.  Barely parted, enough to keep her gaze upon her she finished by slipping her finger into her mouth, freeing it with a satisfying pop. “Tell me,” softly she murmured, letting her hand fall slowly from its raised position, expecting an answer.

An answer like a vocalized utterance, not the sudden fact that she was falling.  Twisting in the air, struggling, she found herself flat on her own back, the breath knocked from her lungs.  With a startled blink she looked up, the only available avenue at that, seeing Rei looking down at her. The Priestess was breathing hard but it wasn’t from the effort it took to dislodge her and reverse their positions.  Passion still burned brightly in her gaze, reminding her for a fleeting moment what happened the last time she was flat on her back and there was someone over her. That woman had been quite menacing despite how plain she looked.  Her mind recalled and she shoved the memories aside, even if it wasn’t quite so easy to do so, fighting the urge to retaliate.

“Let go.”  The words made no sense to her, her brow constricting as she looked at Rei above her, meeting the nature of her gaze with her own.  Opening her mouth to say something Rei shook her head, placing a finger against her lips. “Let go, stop trying to be in charge of everything all the time.”  Her finger fell away, looking far too poised above her, straddling her own hips just the same as she had. She looked wildly sexy, desirable. Commanding and calmly collected.  It reminded her of everything she aspired to be, or at least faked that she was to whoever she interacted with. “I want you freed of this. Without trying to always be in charge or have all the answers, more so right now.”

Blinking, she thought she understood but found that it wasn’t exactly something she could comprehend.  Or maybe, she just didn’t want to. She wanted it yes, wanted to just let go but asking her to do that was akin to asking the sun to stop shining.  “I…” she began, only to be interrupted once more. It didn’t irritate her though as much as it would every other time someone chimed in, oddly or funnily enough.  Typically anytime someone did was grounds for her to get irate, to feed her temper… 

“That’s how I want you Minako.  That’s how I want you all to myself.  Let go.” Rei finished, moving to rise and step back to the floor instead of her perch she had taken.  Her hands instantly stopped her, bunching in the material of her robes that hung from her shoulders, open and exposing her body to her eyes.  She swallowed, not saying anything yet, not admitting to things despite how her gaze showed her answers she just did not give via sounds and words.

It took a few breaths, right when Rei was about to slip past her grasp for real this time that she finally spoke, her thoughts at last gathered.  “I’ve never let go of my control before. That’s … asking a lot of me … to do that.” She pushed up to a half sort of sit, resting on her elbows to look better at her, more so since Rei had moved to walk out.  The Priestess turned about to look at her the moment she had begun to speak, attentive despite her open garments that were proving to be a distraction. “This has been my whole life Rei… to never let go. To always have the answers no matter the situation.”  A sigh followed, sitting upright the rest of the way. “It’s difficult, at best, to be something I’m not.”

“And this, this is who you are?”  Came back the soft response, pressing her further for answers.

She gave a half smile of sorts, shaking her head before meeting her gaze anew.  “What part of me are you referring to? The woman? The Commander? The fighter or the errand girl or the gopher or the one that turns heads because she’s a Venusian?  I hold so many roles, so many titles… I lose track of them after a while, remembering who I portray myself to be versus who I really am.” Tilting her head she regarded her for a long moment, warring with how much to say, what to say, what to even admit to.  “I’m scared to do that… yet.” Her voice trailed off again, turning softer. “For you… I will.”

It was interesting that, fascinating truly, as she watched the reaction to her words flow across Rei’s face.  She had been so politely watching her, listening to what she had to say without interrupting her. Despite the pauses in her deliverance, she had awaited her to actually hear her, to actually listen.  When she finished, a smile pulled at her lips, stepping closer to her until she fit between her legs, much like their positions had been before they had reversed. It presented her with so much the view, unable to help and never would she anyway the way her eyes widened in appreciation, licking her lips slowly as her gaze feasted on Rei’s breasts.

“Gods you are so insatiable… Can we … can we get out of here, please?  I don’t understand how you can stand to spend hours in here.” Came the terse reply as Rei realized what she was doing, grabbing her robes to close and retie about her body.

“Mm but that takes away my view.”  Her hands would have none of that, grasping the robes to pull Rei to her, meeting her mouth hungrily.  Why would she want to leave, more so now? Sure the room wasn’t exactly romantic, but it was privacy. There were so many things that would waylay them, deny them, prevent this from happening if they were to leave the sanctity of the room… she couldn’t allow it.  She wouldn’t allow for it, the aggression coloring her actions. She felt Rei respond, something alighting within the Martian but she didn’t dwell on what it could be, lost to the moment instead.

Her legs hooked around the Priestess’ hips, hands tightening in their hold on the material as she leaned back, pulling the raven haired woman on top of her. This was one of the few ways she could express herself, this letting go that Rei talked about, feeling the other climb on top of her regardless of how awkward it was.  Her legs certainly wasn’t helping any matters but neither seemed to mind. The breath left her lungs in a pleasurable sound, hands turning frantic instead of being content to remain still. 

Parting the robes again she shoved them down Rei’s shoulders and back, feeling more than actually watching them fall to the floor.  Plus there was the sound as well, heavy material always had an unique sound to it when it met with things. But why would she focus on that sound when she had those from the raven haired woman above her?  Her hands left the material once it moved in the direction she wanted it, back to her breasts that her eyes had feasted upon. Her mouth absorbed Rei’s gasp of pleasure, perhaps even delight, aiding it along with a thrust of her tongue against her own.

Her jacket was shoved from her just as well, the shirt she wore underneath pulled up and over her head.  It required her hands to give up their placement, to not knead the supple flesh they beheld, but it was worth it really.  For her mouth to not be so busily occupied. Hands she felt, hands running along her ribs, skirting the fresh stitches that had been applied to her body after dealing with the Martian warlord pet of the King.  They traveled, reaching her own breasts to pause, a heated breath before her mouth was once again claimed.

She could get used to this, this need not to think… to just let go and be claimed by the moment.  Soft sounds, moans, hands going everywhere, clothing becoming absent as it was pulled from each other until they were both equally naked, stretched out on top of the desk.  The hesitation was there, she could sense it as much as she could feel it, the way that Rei lingered for a moment. “Touch me… Goddess there’s not a wrong way you can…” She murmured, trying to incite the take charge disposition that Rei had shown but moments ago.

Something worked, be it her words or the way her body felt so alive, or her fingers that were rubbing and teasing against skin.  Her leg rose to press the inside of her knee against Rei’s hip, opening herself, giving up and surrendering as it were to her trailing hand.  Under her, her back arched, hips rising in a buck as fingers parted her lips. Hardly ashamed of her arousal; fuck no she wanted the Priestess far too much to be embarrassed much less immodest to show it, her head tilted back as well, eyes rolling to a close behind fluttering eyelids.  

It was a day of reversals but she didn’t care, feeling a shy thumb against her clit but it didn’t matter.  She pressed against it, answering the questions presented with the gestures of her body. Her hands rose, collecting Rei’s face within, bringing her head down to kiss her deeply, expressing her need and wants.  Perhaps the Martian understood, moving her fingers against her, inciting pleasure within her that was electric in its travels. She moaned, it wasn’t taking much but it didn’t matter. Her calf moved to rest over her hip, heel pressing against the Priestess’ ass, feeling the response of her hand to slip a finger within her, fingering her on to her orgasm.

There wasn’t a reason to fight it, letting go, doing precisely what she had been told to do.  Her body shook, pleasuring thrumming within her. Attuned, she could feel Rei pause, causing her to violently shake her head from side to side.  Goddess no, no she couldn’t stop now. Her gaze, no matter how hazy it was while it locked on the night sky personified within Rei’s own, screamed at her to not stop.  She’d find out what it was like to love a Venusian, more so one like herself. Renewed a second climax followed on the first, vocalizing at last a lingering cry as nails were applied to the outside of her thigh, raking upwards to stop at her hip.

The world was beautiful at last, her back almost painfully arched before it relaxed back down to the desk’s surface.  A soft whimper followed as the hand that brought her to such heights left. Licking her lips she whispered, not caring how broken it was.  “Goddess please… tell me… you’re not done yet…” She didn’t need to see to know that Rei was looking at her in amazement. Her hands and arms collected her, pulling her body down against hers.

It was that uncountable time later that both of them laid out side by side on the desktop.  What limb belonged to who didn’t matter, a tangle of them presented should either of them care to look.  Their eyes were better spent regaining and losing focus, staring at each other with soft smiles. “You’re insatiable.”  Rei whispered to her, her pale skin flushed and breathing sporadic. But it was said with a smile, her fingers rising to brush stray strands of blonde out of her face.

She answered with a grin, pushing up to crawl sensually over her, body stretching out languidly.  Leaning down her lips met softly, parting just the same to take her breath away and lay claim to it as her own.  Relinquishing her mouth she purred her words, “You have no idea…” Sitting up she felt the Martian’s gaze on her, following her every movement.  “You mentioned something about leaving…” Slipping from the desk she coyly looked at her, engrossed as the other shifted to sit upright. “Your quarters or mine?”


	36. Chapter 36

Now here's the sun, it's alright! (Lies, lies)  
Now here's the moon, it's alright! (Lies, lies)  
-Arcade Fire, “Rebellion (Lies)”  
  


* * *

_ The sky was dark, splattered with countless stars that were bearing witness to this very moment.  Silent judges and recorders of history, they would tell to anyone that could understand just what had happened.  To anyone that could comprehend, they’d offer their insight, their opinions, and their own stark truths. Their view was becoming obstructed though as the moments passed on, the billowing smoke that rose around her was reason enough. _

_ The ground was becoming warm under her body, or perhaps she was just getting used to it.  A sobering thought at a time like this. Amid the Sea of Serenity she was on her back, laid out in what once remained of it.  Reduced to small wisps of steam, you’d be hard pressed to know it once teemed with life; fish and flowers and memories of happier times.  Laughter, a warm body, twinkling eyes, a smile that was like the dawn... _

At the bottom of the ocean even light must die.

_ A voice spoke to her, familiar in some way, a way she couldn’t relate to right now.  It tugged at her, just like something wet falling across her face, just like the hands that grasped at her clothing, at her body… _

Her eyes snapped open as she nearly gasped, uncomprehending for a moment that Minako’s mostly sleep filled but rapidly approaching coherency face.  The blonde’s cerulean gaze looked like some hazy mix of worry and desire before her hands fell away from her shoulders, sitting upright in the bed that she realized she was in.  The blonde’s hand went to her face, rubbing for a moment before it shoved hair from her face in the way that one did anytime they were awoken and did not really want to be.

Pushing up to her elbows she felt her face flush; Minako was naked and the sheet that was rumpled around her body made her consciously aware that she was equally so.  Memories of the night prior; fuck perhaps even this very morning if the hint of dawn coming in through a window that was bathing the Venusian in light, came back in a rush.  Out of a need for something, perhaps protectiveness, she grasped of the sheet what she could, burrowing almost in it as she looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

“Mm.  We’ve really got to work on how you wake up in the morning…”  Minako sleepily murmured, stretching without a care in the world for how she looked.  Or maybe she did. Maybe she was consciously aware that she was nude, wearing only the rays of the sun cast upon her.  The way it reflected off of her skin, off of her hair, highlighting the curves of her body, the peak of her breast hardening as the cooler air assaulted her nipples…

Her face had to be positively flaming by now, watching as Minako’s arms finally dropped before she flopped out next to her, resting on an elbow to give her what could only be considered a pointed look of sorts.  “Tell me what it was?”

She was having a hard time focusing, finding it far easier to be distracted by her body than the visions of what drove her to be awoken in such a manner.  It took her a moment to finally answer, even if she felt vulnerable for doing so. Fuck though honestly; she already was vulnerable being here, with her, like that.  Like  _ that. _  Blinking it took her still a moment longer before she released a breath, shifting her gaze to the ceiling above to buy her further time.

They were in Minako’s room, she could tell that much.  Only the blonde would have pale yellow sheets after all, in some material that felt like the blonde’s body yet … yet rougher than it.  Satin maybe, or silk. She’d have to ask, maybe. Something trivial in the long run. From the ceiling her gaze swept the room, the walls the same white marble with gray veins that had made up the Palace from her arrival.  There as a stand meant for armor; obvious that since her armor was on it, including that absurd helmet. Her falchion hung on another stand, offset by what looked to be a finely wrought chain.

“Hm.  That would have been nice to have had before I left.  I might have fared better against that fucker…” The blonde’s soft voice drew her from her silent study of her room, ignoring the rest that was there to meet her gaze, only to find it resting on the same spot that hers had just been at.  Sharply though they returned, a hint of impatience showing in her otherwise wide awake look.

“I had a vision.  It was … like the one before.”  She said slowly, watching the impatience melt away and concern return.  A careful concern she realized, like a memory transpired and was being relived.  Nothing was said, the other awaiting any further words that would be offered on the matter.  “I … I was looking at the stars, on my back. In what was once Mare Serenitatis, save that I referred to it as the Sea of Serenity.  There was smoke, a lot of it… and hands. I remember hands grabbing me. That’s when I awoke.” Leaving out the part of the voice; while she had a feeling it was not the same one of before, despite how the words seemed to follow along that same cryptic vibe. 

Minako remained silent for some time; she heard what she had to say yes and comprehended it, but offered no reply right away.  Instead her hand rose, fingertips trailing along her face slowly before they stopped at her chin, rising to brush a few strains of hair away.  “It might not be the same as your home … but each room does have a hearth within it. I don’t know if you could … consult that way.” The blonde said softly, both for the moment and for the raw honesty she didn’t know.  “It might be worth a try if you can.”

She had been lax as of late with her meditation.  A ship just wasn’t the same. And last night;  _ or was it this morning? _ hadn’t really been the best of time to make mention of it.  If this then was her punishment for being so … inattentive, to such things, she’d almost be willing to spend hours at this.  Instead all she did was slightly nod, returning her gaze back to the ceiling. It wasn’t like it was anything special to look at; there was no design there, no witty saying, no answers to the barely formed questions that were in her head.

The fingers of the Venusian were playing in her hair at this point, twirling a few strands around before letting them fall by the wayside. The flippant comment… turning on her side she looked at the blonde who met her gaze.  “How much do you remember?” She came right out and asked, at least as a question and not so much a statement as she was known for apparently.

“How much do I remember about what?”  Came the reply, the woman seemingly at ease for being nude while she was still curled within the sheets.  Dawn truly had arrived, spilling through the light curtains that hung back from the window. Not quite facing the sun all the while, the rays still managed their way inside, reflecting off of all things metallic it came in contact with.

“The fight.”  There was no mistaking what it was, not when she had made a comment that if she had that pointless looking chain she might have stood a chance…

She watched as the blonde’s eyes closed for a moment, almost grimacing before her hand ghosted just under her breast, the stitches still fresh as her time fighting the Warlord had reopened them, and the trip from Mars to the Moon wasn’t that long, just a handful of days.  Yet she certainly moved just fine last night, feeling her face flush and silently, she was thankful Minako’s eyes hadn’t opened to catch it.

“There was a woman, in the room where the Fire was at.”  She began slowly, meeting her eyes upon opening. “That’s where I woke up after leaving the monastery to look for you… I honestly don’t know how I got there before you ask.  We had a … nice chat, you could say, discussing who I really was. I didn’t agree with all of it of course, prompting a scuffle. There… was this dagger that I used to cut my bonds.”  She stopped talking, looking almost forlornly at her hands, at her palms that bore the jagged cuts turned to scars before they fell back down. “That … it. When… I.” Shaking her head she made a rally on her words, looking at her almost pleadingly, as though she needed her to tell her that she wasn’t crazy, that it really happened.  It was a moment of vulnerability that she had never seen at all within her eyes, and she knew right then and there that she did not like it.

“I cut myself pretty badly.”  Minako finally said, refusing to meet her gaze as though she was ashamed.  “It set my blood on fire, burning me, like I had stuck my hand and arm within the Fire.  Fuck, for that matter… that I just jumped right the fuck on in it. It burned me alive, from within me, then she threw something in my face, some powder… I.  I saw things… hearing a voice. The next thing I knew, I was stabbing her, repeatedly, before I threw her body in the Fire. I felt … I felt a little better, but not much.  I knew that… no matter what, I had to find you, that you had to be there. So I got lucky and… that’s when I came to the throne room.”

Rather than remain on her side any longer Minako sat up, resting her back against the headboard, her eyes cast upon some far away point on the far wall.  “I remember he … was out of my league. But it didn’t matter; I gave you my oath and my word. It was just … I was just … so weak. I think even on my best day, I wouldn’t have been able to beat him.  A sword isn’t a match for a spear, at least not without a neutralizer of sorts and I didn’t have anything like that.” She shook her head, looking over the raven haired woman who was still laying in bed, still curled within the pale yellow sheets.  “I remember being disarmed, falling to my knees… then I woke up in a bed. How long was it?”

“A few days over two weeks.”  She softly replied with, amazed that despite her injuries, once again she had disregarded her own safety to look for her.

The blonde said nothing for a few moments before nodding, lips moving to a slight smile.  “Well, there’s hope for you yet then.” With that she moved aside the sheet that hung about her lower body, rising from the bed to stretch completely in the morning sun.  

That it did things to her body of course might have been entirely possible, and while part of her felt inflamed part of her still found it amazing the resiliency that the blonde could showcase, going from one emotion to the next without any ill will or side effects.  Her words were enough to anchor on, using that to signify the start of the conversation. “Hope for me for what?”

“Mm you know, there’s times I really like when you make things a question, but there’s times I like it more when you’re blunt in all your Martian glory.”  The blonde actually  _ giggled  _ at her, arms lowering from where she probably could have reached the ceiling so … so … Gods she didn’t even have the words for it.  “Since you’re awake, we might as well see to the schedule before us. Plus, if the Queen is returning within,” she paused, ticking off on her fingers without a care in the world she was nude, “Six days now, the tailors and seamstresses are going to be out for blood to get you into something since she wants a ball.  Plus there’s still the matter of showing you around, finding you something to wear beyond robes. Don’t get me wrong; they are quite becoming but not only do I need to find out where Ami and Makoto are at for weapons training, you’ll need to take part in it as well and robes just won’t do. There’s still the matter of breakfast, and don’t get me wrong … I hardly mind how you stopped me on my report, but I do have to finish that still.  We’ll have a busy six days.”

All she could do was feel her eyes blink slowly, processing it all with a lingering wonder in the back of her mind concerning just … just what exactly it was she had gotten into.  

It was at her silence that Minako continued, her grin turning coy.  “The so many ways I can render you speechless. Unless you would rather stay in my bed, I’d suggest you move before I change my mind.”

* * *

The day, from that moment on, turned out to be a whirlwind of activity.  Perhaps it was the thinly veiled threat that the blonde had given or the sheer prospect of something new, something to keep her mind off of the vision that awoke her, gave her reason enough to see to everything.  That she managed to shower and dress in peace likely only happened because Minako had fallen back into Commander mode, some sort of disposition in which she mostly ignored herself and managed to turn the hurricane of things to do into a gentle breeze.

The fact that she hadn’t walked out into the room of before, where they had met Ami and Makoto, with Minako was the only thing saving her from what would otherwise be a lengthy ribbing from one of the two, if not both of them.  Just because it was shortly past dawn didn’t mean that her and the blonde were the only ones up; a hard fact as both women were already present and eating breakfast.

Before she had gone to search for Minako the night prior, she was able to at least learn something of the two.  For instance, despite Makoto’s towering frame and first look impression of being a hardass, she could actually cook.  It coupled well with Ami’s intelligent yet rather perverse mind, best found as she smirked lightly as she took a seat almost warily from the gesture.  “I see you found Minako after all last night.”

“What do you mean?”  Apparently the blonde was rubbing off on her, feeling it actually come out as a question instead of her perchance for utter statements regardless of the words.  Both she noted were dressed somewhat similar to what their missing Commander wore; that was a thought there,  _ Commander. _  Could she actually take an order from her?  It was worth a slight frown, wondering if there was some sort of induction ceremony to be had or not.

It was Makoto who answered, jabbing in her direction with a fork that otherwise was loaded with a bite of pancakes, dripping in syrup.  “You have this rather telling mark, right below your jaw.” As she felt her face flush red; not so much embarrassment as indignation, the brunette laughed before eating.  

Any further commentary about it was stopped as the woman in question graced them with her presence, dressed close to what she had worn before.  Dropping in a chair she took in the look of three faces, two showing bemusement and one barely contained annoyance before helping herself to the meal before her on the table.  “Y’know, it’s actually heartening to know that you’re all getting along.”

“Oh yes, just like you and Rei are.”  Makoto instantly hooted, if for nothing more than the satisfaction of watching the Martian’s face turn further red in fury.  Despite Ami hitting her in the arm, or maybe even despite the foot driven into her leg under the table, the Jovian continued to snicker at the situation.

“At least we didn’t walk in on both of you.”   The blonde put an end to it, not wanting to give Rei a reason to leave now.  Not when she looked so pissed off. “Which is a great way for me to barge in asking about training.”

It was enough to cause the Jovian to groan, her ribbing forgotten as Ami spoke up in her stead.  “I’ve been working with Captain Dharius since my arrival, and ensured Makoto has done the same.”

“Captain Dharius?”  The raven haired woman asked, eyeing the manner in which the conversation had been defused.  Yes the matter was done but it didn’t mean she appreciated being the object of a joke. It was hard to hold to that anger though, not with the food.  More so the food like this, such things before in her life were special treats, not apparently common day occurrences.

“He’s in charge of the Lunar guard, for the forces that are assigned to the Palace instead of the standing army.  He could have made Commander easily, but he chose to stay in the position he is in. He has a rather strong … knack, for finding out a person’s preference for fighting and develops routines for just about anything.”  The blonde answered between the quick work she was making of breakfast. “He might want to run a few combat drills with you, to see what you’ve retained, but beyond that, it’s primarily a formality that he meets you. We’ll all go after breakfast.  Speaking of which,” her segways to other topics was nothing short of impossible for anyone else to pull off. “This ball… what’s the run down?”

“Before the Queen left, she gave specifics.  They are there on the table,” Ami’s head nodded towards the small stack of paperwork that lingered on the table between either couch away from their breakfast meal.  “But she went completely out for it. Gowns for us, no arms of course save for the guard, the guest list seems to be the standard Lunarian sort with a few visiting emissaries from Neptune and Uranus.”

At mention of both of the planets Minako groaned, looking almost pleadingly at the Mercurian.  “Please. Please tell me it’s not  _ them." _

“I promise, it’s not.”  A shared sentiment was exchanged between the two.

“Thank the Goddess, I don’t have the willpower to put up with them.”  Visibly relieved she continued. “Which means the tailors are going to be out on the warpath in packs to pin Rei down for fittings.  Did she leave specifics?” The question was asked but her cerulean gaze was sympathetic as it went to the Martian.

“Of course.  Everyone is getting something, regardless of what is in your wardrobe.  You have it made however; the seamstresses already started on yours, and Makoto and I went through the taping two days ago.  But we’ll still need the time for the fittings in everything.”

“Right right…” Off the blonde mused, breakfast almost forgotten before she seemed to finish it in record time without any blow to her inherent manners.  “And we probably can’t even see what it is until they are almost done. Can you believe Artemis wants me to take the week off?” She waved around her fork for emphasis.  “Who has time when there’s so much to do.” Catching the look from Rei she smiled and set the cutlery down. Leaning back in her chair she mused a moment over the best plan before launching into it.  “Which … I should and will try to. We’ll visit with the Captain after breakfast; Rei you can borrow some of my clothes in the interim, because knowing the tailors you’ll be set soon enough. After training we won’t have a choice but to endure the measurement division, which will probably be most of the rest of your day.  I’ll work on my report… Ami you’re still working on…?” At the nod from the Mercurian she finished. “Good, good. And Makoto, you found something to do before someone stuck you with something?” The Jovian laughed her agreement. “Then it’s settled, I probably won’t see you all again until dinner.”

“Unless someone distracts you from it first.”  Ami slipped in, clearly enjoying the fact but stopped at the almost murderous glare Rei sent in her direction.

Defusing the situation the blonde rose from her seat, speaking as she did so, “Hey, I’ll take her distraction any day.  Besides, you both seem to have one and now’s the time to see just how  _ distracted  _ you both can become.”  


	37. Chapter 37

What if this whole crusade's  
A charade  
-Nine Inch Nails, “The Hand that Feeds”  
  


* * *

There was every intention then to head out to the yard, for the blonde to point out things to her; a better tour than when she had arrived.   Borrowing rather reluctantly some of Minako’s clothes meant she could train, though to be honest she really was not looking forward to it. It was not her robes which she was more than used to, even if she wore garments like a shirt and pants under them. The off gray of the clothing was not her, no matter how it brought out the darkness of her hair.  It was almost too light for her complexion, as pale as it was. She endured it for the sake of breakfast though.

That had been their intention.

The moment that they had stepped out of the room of a far warmer atmosphere did a literal stampede of women descended upon them like the rare storms did upon her home.   Instead of showers of rain, literally soaking all in its path, it was hands and arms, instantly separating her from the blonde who no matter her training, was no match. Who would have thought that such a horde was all it would take to usurp Minako from her, until then, near unshakable stance?

“There you are.  We’ve been waiting for hours for you to be ready.  I don’t know what backwater planet you are from, you ill bred disappointment, but in the Lunar Palace we do not tolerate this lazy behavior.”

The sea of women, most reminding her of tales of spinsters, each cast both a disapproving look as they parted, but it was their leader, an old woman with hair the color of a freshly forged sword who spoke.  Tightly bound in a bun to the back of her head, she was far shorter than the rest but commanded far more than any Warlord, the King of Mars, or Minako could ever hope to. Combined. A pair of spectacles made of some wired frame perched on the tip of her nose which, despite being shorter than her, she still managed to look through in a disapproving manner.  

That it bore some beaded chain to drape around the back of her neck was to be expected.

In her hands she held a notebook and a pencil, already scribbling away at it even as Minako had made a rally on herself.  “We are expect-”

“Hmph.  You would have been there by now if you really were.  Lazy children these days. In my day, we would have not kept our elders waiting.”  The seamstress instantly cut the blonde off, brushing her aside as if she did not even matter.

“But-”  Valiantly, she tried again.

“Don’t you ‘but me,’ you Venusian hussy.  You’re lucky I already have your measurements though perhaps I should have you remeasured for everything.  You look like you’ve packed on a few pounds since you left for uncivilized lands.”

She could almost hear the sudden snap as Minako’s jaw closed, her eyes narrowing pensively.  For a split second she almost thought that the blonde was done but she did not fail, launching into yet another attempt to not be brushed aside.  “The Queen-”

“Don’t you dare mention Her Grace like she will save you.  Why she allows such a shameless Venusian to be here is beyond me.  You’re the cause of all this reckless behavior that’s been happening as of late.”  The woman would not allow a word in edgewise, stepping up and invading what personal space she might have had left at this point.  Minako had long since done that she realized, and yet now she felt like all the irritation she had before was nothing in comparison.  She rather missed it all at once, the woman looking her over before shaking her head with a tsking sound. “This will not due. With us, young lady.  You might be some barbarian but I will be damned if you look like it.”

Her gaze cast helplessly to the blonde, who could do nothing but shake her head sadly and sigh.  There was no choice in the matter, nothing that would save her. The tasking was hers and hers alone to endure.  Without much of a gesture or remark edgewise, she was pulled along, almost marched at that, with the horde down the hall.  Looking behind over her shoulder she just barely managed to make out Minako mouthing “I’m sorry” to her before she was ushered forward without any further delay.

* * *

Time seemed to drag with the speed of an unyielding rock in the unwavering sun.  Part of her had long since stopped wondering how long she had been standing here.  The other part perhaps was dead, long since driven to an early grave by way of sheer boredom.  It made her envious; that had to be far better than this. Anything had to be better than this, standing atop some box with her arms held outstretched to her sides as the dozen women pressed cloth measuring tapes to all aspects of her body while the head seamstress continued to take their numbers down.  It didn’t matter that a dozen was ten too many; they all seemed to be working regardless towards their taskings.

Stripped down out of her borrowed clothing, she couldn’t rightly tell if it was a sound of approval that it had fit, or if was exasperation that she was wearing such.  In a simple slip and panties she was silently glad however that the room was fairly warm, otherwise she would have considered death a far better venture. The far wall looked interesting enough to stare at blankly, almost as though she was meditating while the measuring tape was ran along the inside of her leg, from the edge of her panties all the way down to her ankle.

Ignoring the number that was called out, she allowed herself to not be so coherent.  It gave her time to think of things that she had rushed through, ignoring as the moment did not allow it.  How it felt to be here, away from home. Was it home though? The people she left behind were almost her family, if she had not distanced herself from them.  Her grandfather … but he was long since gone. Her father? She wanted to laugh. The man might be her father but he certainly was not, not to her. It didn’t matter that he was the King.

It meant that she was indeed the Princess, the epiphany hitting her that had she but realized… she would have known exactly who Minako was looking for once she had related her.  Instead she had clung to her ignorance, never wondering why the blonde had sought her out, or why she had sworn an oath, or much of anything other than the need she expressed to be around her.  She wanted to sigh but it wouldn’t do; there were still far too many measuring tapes assaulting her barely clothed form.

The blonde was a dangerous subject yet her mind went there next.  Maybe she should have felt ashamed for the things they had done, for the things that they had done to each other for that matter.  It still heated her skin, feeling her pulse race before she swallowed and pulled her mind quickly, but abruptly, away from thoughts of the Venusian’s naked body.  She wasn’t entirely sure why she cared so much, why she wanted her to lose control, to put her faith in someone else. In her, for that matter. Why was she so strong all the time?  To rise above the image cast of her yes but why didn’t she know that she had others around her that wanted to help her?

From the little she had spoken to Makoto and Ami the night prior, before she went to go look for the blonde, both spoke rather admirably of her.  Her easy going disposition and cheerful personality that quite beguiled a fighting spirit and untarnished sense of honor. Both were more than willing to help her out however they could, but it was the lack of time they spent with her, that she wasn’t rushing off somewhere else, that seemed to prevent all of that.

Both had related that out of all the time they had known her, only she, the Priestess, had been around her the most.  Maybe that was why she had felt so passionately about it all. How she could see the struggle, the hope that the blonde held to while she was drowning.  That someone would come along and offer her saving without a price, without a blemish to her soul.

Her gaze oblivious, she did not notice that the head seamstress had since stepped out, likely to deliver the list of numbers to the tailors to begin the tasking of producing her a wardrobe in but a day.  Not to mention the gown for the ball. She was hardly looking forward to that, her gaze intent before her she missed the rest, how the others had silently walked out. Honestly, she was not paying attention in the least, standing instead on the box with her arms hanging down at her sides.

The fact she felt the press of the measuring tape to her thigh she didn’t even attribute to anything odd or out of place, until it lingered just a little too long.  The fingertips that held it against her skin seemed far more interested in touching her skin, if the way they slowly smoothed the cloth tape along her leg was any indication.  Drawn from her reverie with a start she looked down, meeting the blonde’s playful gaze and smirking lips. She was raising a finger, pressing it against those one and the same smirking lips at that… before measuring her hand from palm to the end of her middle finger.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”  She managed to ask, feeling both curious as to how the blonde managed to get in here, how she managed to drive the others out without a word, and a bit grumpy to have been standing here for who really knew how long.

“Of course.”  A giggle followed as she ducked behind her, hands proceeding the tape that was being fitted against her hips.  From around her the blonde peered up at her, “You should not question your superiors Rei.”

Unable to help it, perhaps even if she wanted to, she felt a thin smirk pull at her face.  “No? I thought questions were valued by leaders.”

“Hmm.”  Was the only response she got, the blonde’s body moving back behind her. Her hands retracted the measuring tape, finding it necessary to do so as instead it pressed against her ass, following the curve of her panties from her hip down.  At once her features heated, swallowing hard. “That is true, but it isn’t valued as greatly as loyalty…” The tape trailed in her hands, thumbs hooking over the straps of her slip she wore, moving the offending garment effortlessly off of her shoulders.  It fell down in a pool at her ankles, at her feet, a pool she almost wanted to step from but her legs simply refused to move. “And obedience.”

Around her Minako stepped again, her jacket she had been wearing since that morning had since been removed.  Whether it was from the increased temperatures in the room or not was impossible to tell, for she felt her own body quite heated as she stood almost on display, clad only in panties that were being eyed almost as though the blonde planned to lead an assault herself on them.  “Raise your arms above your head.”

It seemed too outlandish yet up her arms went, watching as almost sinful delight appeared in the cerulean gaze.  Her arms almost dropped once Minako’s tongue flicked between her red lips but the sharp glance up at her kept her hands stretching towards the ceiling.  Rather than go straight for her breasts as she expected her to, it was the tape instead pressing just under her arm and down her ribs, stopping at her hip.  “So.” That sounded the best way to start a sentence out, attempting to change the subject as her arms were allowed to be brought down and instead, her legs to widen her stance for another impromptu measurement to take place, this time around her left calf.  “Is sewing another task on your long list of responsibilities here on the Moon?”

At her back she heard soft laughter, “If you’re asking if I am the head seamstress, then no.”  Behind her, she could feel the sudden warmth that could only be brought on by another body close to her own.  Her eyes dropped, transfixed for the moment, as Minako’s hands reappeared at either side of her waist, dropping the measuring tape that fluttered down to the floor.  To her breasts both hands went, heated and smooth at the same time. In her ear she felt a soft breath followed by sultry words, “I just figured that I’m more qualified to … accurately handle your measurements.”

All the swallowing she had done prior was for naught, not after this.  Most of her thoughts slipped away with the blonde’s hands cupping her, brushed aside like they didn’t matter at each pass of her thumbs.  She felt the blonde hum softly in her ear, feeling her soft breath landing against her bare shoulder before her chin went to rest there. “This…” she started to say before she couldn’t rightly figure out a reason why she should say some anything in the first place.

“I like the way my hands fit perfectly to your breasts.  Almost like I was made for you.” Was all Minako had to answer with to her stutter.  As if she needed to explain with words when she was proving that very thing with her hands.  “Or maybe … I like the way your breasts fit perfectly to my hands. Like you were made for me.”  At her back she felt the blonde press in closer until there wasn’t even a scant breath of air between them.  “I like the way you feel against me, how I fit against you.” She wasn’t imagining it, there was a twinge of longing within the otherwise always confident voice.  Even being so brushed aside by the seamstresses, she hadn’t been so cowed. She hadn’t sounded so alone, not like this.

She should say something, but it was impossible to.  The blonde may have ditched the jacket but she could feel her body regardless through the almost thin shirt.  At her back she could feel each breath she took, the press of her breasts against her skin no matter the clothing.  Of course there was also the matter of her hands that hadn’t stopped in there almost nonchalant squeeze and release, intercepted by the pass of her thumbs or her fingers.

The choice to speak was out of her hands.  Rather than let them hang pointlessly at her sides she felt hers rise of their own violation, closing over the blonde’s.  They didn’t pull Minako’s away though, curving instead as she stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing other than breathing.  It was a few moments of silence before she leaned back against her, feeling the blonde’s arms cradle her body.

“You always feel so warm.”  Came the softly murmured response.  “I feel like I could just close my eyes and sleep.”

“Standing up?  In this … whatever room this is?  Someone could come walking in at any moment.”  Her voice came back at that point, feeling her features flush in reminder that she was just in panties, that was it.  Other than the hands that were covering her, it was still rather how she didn’t want to be seen.

“Mm you’re right.”  It sounded sultry, dangerous … like Minako didn’t have a care for her concerns over being walked in on.  More so especially as her hands slipped away out from under her own, skittering fingertips trailing down her navel until they hooked in the waist of her panties.  Down they were pushed, “We should take advantage of the time while we can.”

“Wha- what are you doing?!”  Aghast she tried to struggle out of Minako’s grasp, only to nearly lose her balance.  Stepping from the box she had been standing on for the past time unknown. Spinning about her arms rose, crossing over her breasts to lend her modesty, a facade ruined as in her stumbles, her panties had inched down her hips to linger against her thighs, hardly covering anything about her.

She was met with the blonde tilting her head at her, a smirk rising on her lips before she sat down on the box of all things.  “Are you concerned over someone seeing you nude?”

“It’s … it’s not proper.  Someone could…”

Minako looked positively bemused by the notion, if the smile on her features as any indication.  A show was made of thinking before she in agreement. “You’re right.”

Her guard dropped at how quickly the blonde was agreeing to her, feeling her hands relinquish their guard over her body.  “I am?”

“Mm yes.  That’s why,” without warning Minako’s hands found a handhold on her panties, abruptly pulling her forward to her.  Down her legs they fell once she released them, the blonde looking coyly up her body, “you’re going to keep an eye out on the door.”  

What sounds of protest she could offer were given instead as something like a squeak.  It was undignified for certain, sounding weak if she thought about it for a while. Save that she couldn’t; that was impossible the moment she felt the blonde’s lips trail along her stomach.  Or maybe that wasn’t really impossible; no truly it had to be when her lips skirted along her pelvis moving steadily lower. No, no that wasn’t it either. The true impossibility came when her legs; already parted from being pulled forward, were further so when the blonde’s face brushed between her thighs.

She couldn’t think, she couldn’t speak outside of some gasping sound as she felt Minako’s mouth against her.  Abruptly her arms dropped from their shielding of her breasts; that certainly was pointless really, reaching instead for her fingers to thread within the blonde hair that was perfectly within her grasp.  Maybe later she’d think about that box in a better light, instead of it being that thing associated with the torture of standing atop it for really who knew how long.

Why was she so worried about thinking though?  The question was not long to last or to plague her mind, pushed aside with each flick of Minako’s tongue.  Her fingers tightened within the blonde locks, half realizing she was supposed to be keeping an eye on the door.  Fuck, that was impossible, as impossible as thinking was. Her balance felt challenged, swaying on her feet … so desperately glad for her handhold as she felt teeth lightly close about her, drawing the overly sensitive nub of flesh into her mouth.

All the sounds of before meant nothing now.  They were just practice, a rehearsal of sorts for the ones that followed.  Pressing against Minako’s skull her hands tightened, feeling her hips move of their own accord.  It perhaps was exactly what she was supposed to do, if the steady sucking she felt  _ there  _ was any indication.  She couldn’t look at the door, fuck, she couldn’t even say  _ what  _ a door exactly  _ was, _ not right now.  Her head fell back, sightless eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling as she tried so desperately to breathe.

Fuck breathing.  Fuck she honestly didn’t need to do anything at all like that.  She just needed to feel this, to live in this moment. Fuck the door, fuck breathing, fuck that she had just been measured for gowns and training clothing and things to wear to bed that she had never imagined owning before.  Fuck it all … let her just have this moment, it was all worth it. That the words, or that word in particular, was falling from her lips in throaty moans she wasn’t even aware of until she felt the blonde giggle against her.

Even then she didn’t care.  It was simply impossible to as she let go, feeling her climax claim her much in the same fashion that the blonde had.  Her coherency was a joke, everything and nothing existed right now, only pleasure. It was only when she felt arms around her, and even then she was hardly so aware of them, that her thoughts were even remotely considering returning.

The breath in her ear though, the whispered words though, she wouldn’t ever forget.  “And I love … the way … that you taste … most of all. The way that you sound. The way that … despite how you don’t want to … you let go.”


	38. Chapter 38

Three out of five, three out of five (it's not enough)  
Six out of ten  
Better luck next time  
-Bloc Party, “Helicopter”  
  


* * *

It was no surprise really that the rest of the week went by both quickly and slowly at the same time.  Meals became more hurried to a degree but more relaxed as well, like it was a trade off of sorts. Opportunities for rest were less frequent, but when the breaks came … oh how they were so enjoyed.  It was like every contradiction could exist right in this moment, the thought bringing a slight smirk to her lips as she stood back to just watch and learn.

They had accomplished so much in their time, the week they had before the Queen was due back.  As she unbuckled her sword belt she reminisced for a moment, taking the opportunity while she had it before she’d step in to go through her own practice against Rei.

Of things though that were quick to pass, their training was not one of them by a long shot.  Freed from the looming hordes of seamstresses and measuring women, their wardrobes were to be created by the apparent miracle workers that were the tailors in very little time.  The day after the Priestess had been measured in more ways than one their martial training began in earnest. It required a visit with the Captain of the Guard, a rather mislocated Martian who had come to the Moon well before she was born.

He knew right away who Rei was even without an introduction, greeting her with a warrior’s bow, deeper than the ones that he offered to herself as well as Ami and Makoto.  Their private training yard was outfitted with a wooden weapons rack, currently holding a decent selection of weapons. None held an edge; she already knew that, but they held weight to them that when they connected, they would hurt and leave a mark.

They all had their weapons from home she dimly realized, watching as Rei tugged irritably at her still borrowed training clothes before listening to the Captain speak.  They were close to the same size, but she could tell that it was not something that the Priestess cared to wear. She was sympathetic to a degree; wearing this wasn’t exactly what she liked either, but the chances to be in something else were few and far between times.  Especially right now. Thoughts though for another time, taking a seat on one of the two wooden benches that were by the racks of weaponry for their use.

Leaving her sword belt and chain beside her, she glanced over as Makoto took a seat next to her on one side, followed by Ami on the other.  Both left their own weapons nearby, a spear for the Jovian and two wooden sticks of sorts for the Mercurian. It could have been simple sticks had they not had a grip that was set perpendicular to its otherwise just over elbow length.  Having sparred with her before though, she knew they were vicious enough for both striking and blocking, and it was really only a sword that would and could slip past.

Not quite ready to be questioned by either in regards to Rei she took the opportunity to jump right in.  “Did the Queen take anyone else with her when she went to Earth, other than the Princess?” It was a loaded question in a fashion, knowing that.  But she glanced at either after asking it, letting them know she expected an answer before her gaze went to rest on the Priestess, currently being instructed by the Guard Captain on simple stances that she already knew.

“She didn’t take Luna, if that is what you are asking.  I believe it was just a small handful of people went with her, not enough to be a full emissary force given the state of their kingdom, more so after the Queen seemingly died unexpected.”  It was Ami who answered her, to be expected really, watching as Rei threw a few practice punches under the Captain’s guidance. “I checked the log files, she’s gone to visit with the Chancellor.”

That was enough to draw her attention back for a moment instead of how Rei moved, the firm set of her jaw.  She took this so seriously, correcting her stance with a nod before attacking anew. “Why would she be concerned with the Chancellor?  Is the Terran King planning on marrying her since his wife is gone?”

“Dunno.   It could be ‘cause the Prince is of similar age to the Princess.  Maybe there’s a marriage proposal or something.” Makoto’s easy voice and way of speaking was her answer.  “Or it could be something more. They left without a lot of fuss, it wasn’t any sort of big deal. Almost like she wanted to sneak off in the middle of the night.  Save that she isn’t like that.”

“It doesn’t make any sense though, why she would leave, more so abruptly.  She sent Artemis for fucks sake all the way to Mars. Why would she leave then before he even returned?”  She didn’t expect an answer, she wanted one perhaps more than anything, but she knew she wouldn’t get it. Shaking her head she pushed up to her feet, thankful to miss the look exchanged between the two.  There was something going on, something that didn’t feel right to her, yet something she couldn’t express yet beyond a feeling.

To the weapon rack she went after collecting her chain from her sword belt, pulling two short swords and a curved falchion.  There were weaponsmiths currently at work making them something fantastic, something unique for them all. Something of rare Venusian metals and Uranian alloys, cutting edge Mercurian technology, able to harness the power of Jupiter’s storms and Saturn’s mysticism.  An elegant weapon perfect for the Neptune court and forged in the fires of Mars. It still sounded all like some fantasy, more so to draw on all of the planets virtually. Likely it was all being constructed on Pluto, snorting slightly before she stepped into the training ring.  What it all meant was their weapons from home would soon be replaced, and they’d still be using these blunt yet painful items.

“Be remembering now, two weapons be confusing to who yer fighting.  Use that confusion to yer advantage.” The Captain trailed off on his final words, bowing to her at her approach.  “Be a natural she is Minako. Be not seeing that in ages outside of you.” Dharius finished off with, speaking bluntly and honestly which she expected him to do.  It was refreshing, one of the few that was part of the Lunar court ultimately who would do so. She smiled at him, offering out the two short swords to Rei after tucking her own under her arm.

“Dharius, would you be so kind to take her swords over by the others?”  It was the unspoken rule that their actual weapons remain there, instead of with them.  There were too many opportunities to strike out in anger, and while their blunted weapons could break bones, a sharp sword could cut and kill.  She caught his nod, the slight confusion before Rei relinquished her sword belt before accepting slowly the training implements. Waiting for him to depart after the bundle was left on the bench, she gestured about.  “This is our training area, the army isn’t allowed to be here. Technically, Dharius is not either without an invitation.”

“You didn’t say he was a Martian.”

She smiled, no she certainly hadn’t.  “He’s been here since before the Alliance was founded.  Why he left Mars no one knows save for him and the Queen, but his loyalty is to the kingdom.”

“And he trains you all in combat.”

Oh it could have been a question but it wasn’t, hardly even one phrased as a question.  It as a simple statement, a slight challenge. “He sees what it is we know how to do, then suggests areas of training.   That is the extent of his involvement. Most of our training is drills, with some mixed obstacle courses and sparring against one another.”

She watched how Rei lapsed into silence, thinking on it before finally nodding her acceptance of things, followed by her words.  “What’s first then?”

Unable to help it she outright did not, her smile something of a smirk.  “Is it not obvious Priestess? You and I will spar.” Her hand collected the sword that was tucked under her arm, her left bringing the coiled chain up to their collective vision before dropping it back down by her side.  “Unless you’d care to do calisthenics instead? They are so boring though, getting hot and sweaty for little gain.” The look was priceless, an almost wary glance levied her way as Rei considered it, prompting her to continue.  “Though maybe with you…”

The wary look faded, a scowl of sorts returning as Rei brought up either short sword, frowning further at their make and weight.  She made no move to strike her but gave her own indication that she was ready. That was why she just had to smile, meeting the scowl a playful look.  Taking a step back her fingers curled about her falchion, her left letting the chain dangle after coiling about her fist two or three times. There was no one to call for them to start, and neither Ami nor Makoto would interrupt them, given that out of the corner of her eye she watched them pair off.

This would just be Rei and her, and that was how she rather liked it.  Her smile made smirk gave nothing away, a feint with her falchion brought about the reaction she wanted, one of the Priestess’ swords rising in a defensive pose as the other moved to strike.  Wiping the chain about she knocked the blade aside, her own falchion coming to life. It was just practice moves, feeling her out, being felt out in turn. Rei had the same studious look in her gaze that she probably wasn’t even aware of.  It only appeared when she was deeply engrossed in something, engaged in the moment.

She had seen it a few times during their travels along Mars, spying on her in a fashion when the Priestess likely thought she wasn’t looking.  Far more she had seen it when the raven haired woman was being intimate with her, living in the moment with her. It was that same look now that she knew to be the desire to understand fully.  Answering with a smile she read the immediate confusion that followed, the blink that took her face, before she gave her no quarter. Her falchion whirled to life, her chain as well as she attacked, intent to see how Rei would react.

Not at all disappointed one of the short swords met with her blade awkwardly, forgetting about the chain until the last moment, which was the perfect time to disarm her.  Sending the short sword flying, her falchion lightly tapped against her shoulder, signalling that she won. A nod of her head went to the discarded weapon as she stepped back, waiting for her to retrieve it so they might go about again.

* * *

The days had passed by since that moment.  With practice Rei became better, Makoto managed to slip in past the defenses of Ami’s own whirling weaponry to win against her for once, and the Queen was due to return in two days.  The Jovian and Mercurian had departed but a few minutes ago, having tasks to accomplish before the arrival. Apparently Ami had been left in charge of the arriving delegates and Makoto’s own druidism background meant she was spending most of her time ensuring flowers were blooming and things looked presentable.

Her own list of duties she had shirked lightly, though knowing she’d get it all done the day before.  It wasn’t like she was a procrastinator, just that she preferred to spend more time with Rei. By now she was garbed in her own clothes, the tailors coming through with a wealth of clothing that the Martian sheepishly had to ask her for help in putting all away.  She had been more than willing to help; it just came at her price of leaving the raven haired woman breathless under her on the floor, half sprawled out over pants that should have been hung up and panties that should have been folded and placed in a drawer. Not that Rei really minded, once she got past the notion that she was serious that she wanted to have her, then and there.

It was just them in the training area, stepping within to start trading blows back and forth without any intention to disarm.  She met the two sword attack with a deflection of her falchion, retaliating in turn with a thrust forward of the blade, only to be turned aside with one and struck with Rei’s offhand, stopping the attack with a flick of her wrist with the chain and then their dance started all over anew.  The Priestess was far more confident, taking the lead in their improvisational dancing, rarely giving ground and forcing her to stay on the defensive.

It was so much like dancing, she simply loved it.  It had been ages since she last had; sure there were plenty of opportunities to on the Moon, given the perchance the Queen had for balls and parties but who wanted to dance with some fucking stuffy shirt Lunarian?  She certainly did not, but now. Now there was her Martian, the thought warmed her with a smile as she was once more forced to the defensive to meet Rei’s attack. For the first time since they had arrived, she found herself actually looking forward to the ball. 

The dancing, the wardrobe; so she was more than curious to their attire given that it wasn’t anything in her wardrobe, was almost too much.  Under her breath she started to hum out a waltz, dancing about gracefully as either of Rei’s swords moved in tandem to strike at her until the Martian abruptly started to slow down.  It wasn’t enough for her to stop, instinctively attacking since the other had let up on her onslaught. It lasted for two moves before Rei just as suddenly started to attack anew.

A dance, it was all a dance.  Swordplay, love making, an actual waltz … she loved it all.  Humming a bit louder she finally stopped when Rei didn’t make a move to attack her again, looking at her quizzically instead.  Ending her song on a questioning note she finally asked. “What is it?”

“What … what are you doing?”

“I’m humming.”  She answered simply, waiting to see if they’d continue with their spar or not, her weapons still poised in case it was a feint of sorts.

It seemed to incite something in the Martian who looked flustered, almost angrily rolling her eyes as she actually stomped her foot on the ground.  “You have the audacity to hum? Do I not spar well enough?” She brought both swords back up, attacking anew only to overreach. It was easy enough for her falchion to knock both swords away, resuming her humming as her wonderment of their continuing to spar or not would happen had been answered.

Rei’s fighting was still sloppy though, making mistake after mistake from improper grips on her swords to how she was standing.  It didn’t take long for the Martian to finally get fed up, stopping once more, “Is something on your mind?”

“I’m actually looking forward to the ball for once… despite how busy we’ll all end up being.”  It was the stark truth. “Besides, I want to dance.” She finished with a smile, rocking back on her heels.

“Well, aren’t you dancing now?”  The Priestess lowered her twin swords, looking at her almost expectantly for an answer.

It wasn’t the same.  It was sure, the moves maybe could be, but the intent was not.  Shaking her head she brought her falchion back up, indicating that they’d continue on.  “That’s not what I meant.” Her voice took a slight grumpy tone, showcasing her disappointment despite her ability to mask most things.  Silently she was glad that Rei said nothing more on it, resuming her attacks without their sloppy overtones of before. 

Her thoughts stayed though with the dance, the gowns, the music.  Just the atmosphere was enough to send her heart soaring, the faceless people she could ignore easily if given enough reason to.  She met the strike of the sword, almost halfheartedly turning it aside before the second sent her falchion flying out of her hand.  Smarting, she dropped the chain to clutch at her stinging palm, stumbling back as her balance was lost.

Before she could fall completely back though an arm was about her waist, another hand holding hers.  Blinking past her confusion and shame of not paying attention, her gaze beheld Rei holding her, just like they were in a dance.  The Martian bore a thin little sardonic smirk, her lips quirked to the side like she was fighting not to laugh at her. “So, this kind of dance?”  

It was so innocently asked, despite the smugness.  More upset than anything that she had been caught off guard and so blatantly disarmed her response was snarky in return.  “You’re supposed to bow first.” She wouldn’t discount though what it felt like, to be here like this, held like she was.

That half playing smirk on Rei’s face just seemed all the more fitting, even though she didn’t shrug outright she could almost picture the Priestess doing so.  “Mm you’re right. But you seemed so preoccupied that you might not have seen it even if I did.”

* * *

The day before all hell would break loose was upon her.  

The Queen was due tomorrow.  Fuck, and here she was slaving away on her report that should have been done long before hand.  Fucking days beforehand truth be told. Yet Artemis had the nerve to tell her to relax. Relax! Who had time for something so far fucking fetched as that?!  Certainly not her, and not right now. There was no one to blame but herself she knew, squeezing her eyes shut tightly for a moment before blinking them back open anew.  Just as she expected it did not miraculously make her report finish itself, but it was worth a try all the same.

Since that morning she had been slaving away at the outline that documented her time on Mars, filling in all the missing areas that she had barely expanded on when she had started writing it from the first time.  It was hardly what she wanted to do, bowing out of training that morning to promptly barricade herself in the small office just after she finished a hurried breakfast. For hours she typed away, changing some things, adding in others until hours later, it appeared to take the guise of a report.  Still though, far too many areas were nothing more than notes to herself, reminding her to “fill in more here” because it simply wouldn’t do with what she had.

Through lunch she worked, well into evening she was lost in her own little world, filled with sand and cold nights and more than one head injury.  A master of words she painted a picture that was both factual and worth reading, stating everything that was required in her report without it coming across horribly dry.  In detail she explained what she knew, pausing multiple times to figure out how many days exactly it had been, losing track somewhere around day thirteen, which was the day that Rei had clubbed her upside the temple.

After that the days were a blur, having a vague idea how long she was comatose on Mars after being stabbed.  It made her frown, leaning back in the chair to rub irritably at her eyes. She should get up and stretch, maybe take a short walk.  Her report was nearly done but to leave now… she might not want to come back to it. If she didn’t it would be a rushed affair in the morning, and no one was exactly sure when the Queen would arrive, but if anything was true, it would be first thing in the morning.

Her hands still pressed to her face, heated and soothing as she took in a deep breath.  She should eat something. Fuck, even something to drink would be great right now. Maybe another paragraph … it sounded like a good goal to her.  Another paragraph and she’d get up to get something to drink. Then when she returned, maybe half a page and she could get something to eat too. Another page after that and then she could take a short walk.  Nowhere far of course, just a bit around to stretch. She could certainly finish her report by then and maybe it would be just after midnight. That’d be plenty of time to sleep; six hours was a lot wasn’t it?

Then she could get up and prepare for the Queen’s arrival. 

Dragging her hands from her face she blinked, wondering when exactly it was that Rei had appeared in the room.  For that matter, how long she had been there. A glance at the computer screen told her that more than “just a couple” of minutes had passed and all she had done was just sit there, plotting out her moves like a game of strategy.  Blinking anew she was pleased that she hadn’t simply imagined the Priestess, going so far as to smile. “Hi…” Goddess why was she being so shy around her now? Weren’t they beyond that? Wasn’t  _ she  _ beyond that?

Rei had long since closed the door she belatedly realized, and she wasn’t empty handed.  She was still in her training clothes that to listen to her speak, she hated to wear but fuck how she looked in them.  Really, how she looked in anything. More so completely out of clothes. She felt her face grow warm and she bought herself time by clearing her throat; fuck now she couldn’t even look without blushing.  “Is … is that something to drink?” Her gaze honed in on the wooden goblet that the woman was holding.

“Erm.  Yes. It’s a Martian energy drink.  No one’s seen you emerge and I know how important your report is to you to finish, so I thought I’d bring you something.”

“Goddess you are a blessing…” And how.  Really, and fucking how. As the goblet was passed to her she was caught first by the scent, blinking at it startledly before she spoke.  “I don’t think beverages are supposed to smell like this Rei…” She looked skeptically at it, trying to discern its nature.

“It’s an ancient recipe… and I had to substitute some of the herbs.  But I’m sure it’ll work all the same!” The raven haired woman said with what could only be a winning smile, all the more encouraging her to partake in it.  She met her hopeful eyes, how they shimmered and found herself lost within once more. Even if it smelled like fucking death she’d drink it; who was she kidding?  There was no way she desired to hurt her feelings after all, pinching her nose closed she raised the drink promptly to her lips, downing it a few gulps.

That she completely missed Rei’s eyes widen in surprise was just par for the course.  Of course, it all made sense. Rei wasn’t expecting her to down five or eight shots of liquor in a single pass after all.

“Well…”  The Priestess reached over, taking the wooden cup from her.  Where she put it she didn’t even know and didn’t even care, being far too busy blinking her eyes and feeling herself quickly becoming flush and hot.  It was worse than a blush. Far worse than a blush. She felt like she was on fire, in a good way, blooming and emanating from her stomach like a swirl of sparks, ever heavenward rising.  “How are you feeling?”

She didn’t answer, too lost in the feeling, the tingling.  It was like she wasn’t tired anymore. Like she wasn’t stressed.  And she was warm, Goddess ever was she warm. How could she answer when all she had were feelings that she couldn’t even  _ try  _ to put to words?  That Rei was worried over her lack of response, that perhaps the spirits were far too strong for her Venusian body to handle, that maybe … just maybe, she had just given her alcohol poisoning…  That was important yes. 

Instead she opted to grin, “How YOU feelin’?”

With a smirk the Priestess spoke again, visibly relieved.  “Should I let you get back to-?” Her words promptly cut off as she rose, stumbling around the table in what she planned to be just standing before her, not currently clumsily falling against her.  Thankfully Rei had caught her before she could fall, believing instead that she had just glided over there, graceful as a fucking Princess.

“I assssked you a quest’n.  How. You. Feelin’?” She repeated herself, going slow because maybe Rei didn’t understand her lyrical voice and its qualities.

“Fine.”  Hands steadied her, hands and a winning, big smile.

She shook her head, sending her blonde hair everywhere from the vehement nature of her denial.  “ ‘s not true.”

“Why not?”  There was concern there.  She might have caught it some other time, but not right now.

“ ‘cause.”  Her lips pressed to Rei’s neck, kissing slowly, absolutely fascinated with the column.  Up her throat to her ear her kisses went, stopping at her earlobe to flick with her tongue.  “You should be feelin’ me.” Teeth collected the lobe, giving it a tug before drawing it into the confines of her mouth to suck upon.  She felt great, better than great really. She felt free, desiring nothing more than her hot and sometimes grumpy Martian.

That and out of her clothing.  Which was falling away without any assistance from her hands.  She should know, because they were too busy coping feels in all of their graceful, drunken glory.  Her jacket hit the floor or maybe something else; who really decorated this place anyway? The floor was so boring.  The chair was so boring. So was the desk and the computer and whatever else was here. Everything was fucking boring. There was only her hot handed Martian peeling away her shirt and undoing her pants.

Giggling she almost managed a step away from Rei only to be caught anew in her arms, hot lips meeting with hers.  The Priestess didn’t taste like the drink, but Goddess did she ever set her afire like it had. Her mouth parted at the barest insistence, welcoming the conquest that her Martian was on with a graceful flick of her tongue in welcome.  Her hands refused to stay put, tugging at the jacket still worn by the other. She almost agreed about hating the uniforms, going so far as to say so and provoking a growl in return, her mouth promptly claimed again and this time with a hand buried in her hair at the back of her head.

Things she didn’t care about, finally divesting Rei of her jacket she felt like she should point out the obviousness of it, an occasion to be celebrated and heralded across the entire Palace.  Save that Rei wasn’t stopping with kissing her, her tongue wasn’t done mapping out the confines of her mouth. She could feel her legs grow weak but it was a good kind of weakness, both of her hands choosing to grasp fistfulls of Rei’s shirt to hold to before she fell.  Or floated. That’s what it felt like, like she was floating.

She had to be, after all, since she was on her back.  When did she wind up on the floor? It was worth a blink up at her savior, confusion showing for a moment within the depths of her eyes before Rei soothed it all away with a smile that could slay fucking ancient dragons and win over the most snobbish of courts.  She couldn’t help it and therefore didn’t, beaming a smile back at her as her boots were pulled off next, joining her somewhere on her own personal cloud that was littered with her discarded clothing and what her hands had managed to pull from Rei.

A twist of her legs and a shift of her body had her panties off next, watching as they were stuffed into one of the pockets of Rei’s pants.  That she had to giggle at. “Yer a pervert… A pervert. Stealin’ ma panties. Coulda jus’ asssked. Woulda given ‘em to you.”

Why would Rei shake her head “no” at her?  Goddess, it sounded just like some boring instructor, saying that she kept them so she wouldn’t lose them.  How could she lose them on her cloud? Was there a hole in it? Nothing was lost so far after all, spreading her limbs out like a star, outstretching her fingers and toes to show Rei that nothing could fall off her cloud.  Nothing at all.

She completely missed how Rei’s eyes widened at that, at her complete and utter lack of modesty.  Rei was decidedly too clothed to be on her cloud. There were rules about being on her cloud with her after all.  Everyone had to be nude. Clothes were only allowed to be strewn about on it because that was ok. But you couldn’t wear clothes once you were on the cloud; they simply had to go.  Her legs reached, wrapping around Rei’s waist to tighten, pulling her down as her hands reached, finding the strands of midnight to claim as she pulled the woman down on top of her.  “S’no … no clothes. Allowed here. Need to… take ‘em off to be ‘ere.”

Slurring the words she felt heated and warm again; maybe it was Rei’s body on top of hers.  Or maybe it was her mouth on her body. Or maybe it was her hand that was seemingly everywhere at once.  A giggle escaped her; who would have guessed that Rei had twenty hands, and that all twenty of them were on her at once?  Her legs loosened the grip they had around her waist, rubbing her calf against her hip as the air swirling around her cloud made one thing more than obvious.

She wanted her.

And she wanted her badly.

The air assaulted her sex without mercy, brought on by each shift of Rei over her, each brush of her own legs in their want to do something other than just merely be there.  She was hot, a positive inferno and the air was doing nothing more than feeding the flames. It caused her feet to arch, her calves to tighten as her head tilted back, feeling Rei’s hot and wet mouth at her neck, trailing to her collarbones.  She had given up needing to see because what was the point when feeling was so much better? She felt alive and didn’t need to see that to know it to be true.

About to whine about how unfair it was to feel this way on her cloud mercy came.  One of Rei’s numerous twenty hands had made its way past her breasts, past her ribs, even past her pelvis.  It was on her thigh, then it was on the inside of it, and then it was cupping her. At once her hips responded like the woman’s touch was a command, rising up off her precious cloud with an arch of her back.  Her hands tightened at once in Rei’s hair, a handhold that her cloud couldn’t offer her.

It was better than a cloud.  Who needed clouds when she had something like this?  Why would she ever settle for a cloud again, when she had a mouth on her breast, a tongue teasing her nipple and teeth that tugged, leaving minute bites?  Why would she want a cloud again when she had a hand right there, trapping her heat, letting it build until when it pulled away it was with the signs of her desire that told her how wet she was.

Who needed a cloud indeed.  Certainly not her.

Rei’s mouth was unrelenting on her breasts, her breath assaulting each one with controlled streams across her otherwise quite perked nipples.  She didn’t even have a chance to whimper how one felt neglected or anything of the sort, it was as if Rei already knew and was taking care of her before she could even indicate her need.  The same was true for the inferno at the apex of her thighs, tamed, soothed, and encouraged to rage out of control with each pass of long fingers to her lips, seeking out the bundle of nerves that positively sang each time she was touched.

The fire that started in her belly spread like it was something wild.  Along nerves it strummed, like a fine instrument being plucked, resounding chords and notes of pure pleasure.  She lost track of reality, lost track of coherency, just what her hands were doing, just what her body was doing.  All she felt was fire and pleasure, mixed with passion and want, a possessiveness enveloping her just as much as her orgasm did, surrendering to the feelings invoked in her until all she could do was offer a joyful cry.  A joyful cry of her praise, her adoration and her worship.

Clouds had absolutely nothing on Rei.  Clouds could learn so very, very much from her Martian.


	39. Chapter 39

We've got stars directing our fate  
and we're praying it's not too late  
'cause we know we're falling from grace  
-Robbie Williams, “Millennium”  
  


* * *

The rays of the sun shone through the window, bathing her room in golden light.  It didn’t discriminate with what it touched, having no preference for it being wood, stone, or cloth.  It didn’t seem to mind at all that it crept up the bed like fingers cast by the finest goldsmith, grasping without actually doing so to sheets of deep crimson.  Moreover, it didn’t give a damn at all that it gave its attention to the two women laid out amid the confines of the sheets.

In a sprawl she was laying; had she been awake she would have found it offensive in some fashion because she  _ never  _ slept like that.  She was a dignified sleeper, one who as soon as she laid down did not move until she awoke later.  A perfect specimen of how one should sleep if there was ever such a thing. Instead there she was, sprawled out over the blonde who was equally sleeping as she currently was with limbs everywhere.

Just before dawn was when she always awoke, a habit instilled in her since she could remember.  By the time dawn actually arrived she would be up, cleaned and dressed and ready to start her day.  Often with meditation first and then chores, whereas other times it was chores first then meditation.  It was whatever her grandfather had for her to do that dictated her day, but she never minded. Even after he was gone, she still varied her day depending on what needed to be done.  It was a variety, the only real variety she had to claim in her life.

This then was the change.  She had never napped in the middle of the day yet Minako had introduced her to that the first time they had … or rather, the blonde had done anything to her.  Then there was every time that followed, an institute of change to her life and routines. Even if she didn’t include the things that Minako had …  _ introduced  _ … her to, certainly there was a lot of change to life as she knew it.  From sparring and physical calisthenics, there was a lot of history given to her in the forms of simple talking.  When she was with Minako, outside of these … physical expressions of their bodies, the blonde would detail out the palace and the inhabitants.

She learned the layout of the palace, the quickest routes to take from one point to another.  After all, Minako had timed her on that, often time with some delivered note by the various guards of the Lunar army that did not have an issue with them. The note was always simplistic in its wordings, yet she couldn’t help but imagine that there was some smirk on the Venusian’s face each time she drafted one of them.  Sure enough, she’d be waiting for her wherever it was at, looking like the wait never bothered her at all and with a smile. Some offhand remark as well, maybe about how long it took her, before the blonde would mention that outside main hall, if she took the corridor by the first painting depicting a waterfall, she could get to the training yard ten minutes faster.  Or, if she took the first left, followed by the third right, and took the passage by the vase with the red flowers, she could get to Mare Serenitatis in fifteen minutes, instead of close to the standard hour if not more if the nobles were especially out and wanting to mingle and generally get in the way.

That was important to know, because Minako had been waiting out there for her by the lake on a blanket.  She was out of her standardized uniform that they all wore, instead in a soft yellow sundress and sandals.  Lounging she wore that and a smirk, calmly stating that had she not arrived in this time frame, she wouldn’t have gotten her reward.  Her reward indeed left her gasping for air on her back in pleasure on the blanket, surrounded by the wildflowers and the soft kisses from Minako along her body.

When it wasn’t that, the blonde would walk with her, explaining to her the ranking structure of the various guards; things she would question her about whenever she was being timed on where she was to appear to recall their insignia.  She learned of the courtly gossip, who various nobles were and which ones to avoid. Not that she couldn’t talk to them, just that it might not be in her best interest to. A few times was all it really took to doubt her, to mingle a bit only to understand just what the Venusian was talking about.  Snubbed more often than not, the biting words that were barely contained to be spoken once she turned her back told her that the Lunarians were mostly petty and full of bigotry, having little regard for anyone no matter who they were, if they were not of the Moon.

It felt so silly that it would offend her, but in those times that she spoke to Makoto, she found that the Jovian was also deeply affected by how the Lunarians regarded them.  Certainly the not present Princess was quite loved and adored by the Lunar people, but that she needed guards seemed so outlandish. It wasn’t like the Princess would ever leave the Moon; never mind that she was on the Earth of all places, so why would she need guards?  Their only saving grace was their own status among their own planets; the nobles of court found it best that the less civilized planets had their own first born Princesses serving as her guards, though truly they must be handmaidens. But not very good ones, for of the four of them it was only Minako who looked presentable.  Yet she was a  _ Venusian, _ and whatever favor she might have had was instantly negated by that simple fact.

Ami, she was surprised, shared the same thoughts as the rest.  Maybe she thought that the Mercurian would be different somehow, yet no matter her intelligence and mind that was nearly as perverse as the Venusian’s, the way they were treated by the majority affected her.  Like some barely tolerated outcast or barbarian at the gate, few of the Lunarians liked them much less the thought there were here. The occasional one that did wasn’t enough to offset the scorn levied, making her further and further glad in a fashion that … she had the others.  Of everyone, they were the only ones that understood the sensation, even if really of them, she was the most clueless as to why they were even here in the first place.

The sun however did not care about it.  The sun was neutral and ultimately uncaring in how beings treated each other.  If apathy could be such a good trait, then surely the sun would be worshiped as a deity.  At the moment though, the sun was making its way inside, signifying that it was beyond dawn.  That importantly … she was late in waking. With a start her eyes flew open, blinking away the haze that clouded her vision and judgement in a blanket of comfort and seduction.  A few moments of such brought her world back into focus, glancing to see it was not too late, perhaps five minutes past when she’d normally awaken.

Her gaze left the window to return to the things directly in front of her.  It wasn’t hard to do, more so given it was a breast filling her eyes. It rose and fell slowly, gently with each breath that Minako drew under her.  It was smooth, seemingly perfectly formed and just the right size for either of her hands to cup. Her flesh was supple, seemingly kissed by the sun and she more than knew that Minako had no tan lines whatsoever.  Topped by soft nipples that gave away her desires when they hardened, fitting perfectly between her fingers to be plucked or pulled on by her teeth.

Instantly she felt her face flush.  It really never seemed to matter how up close and personal she got to Minako, the fact that she was … was right there.  Naked… Exposed… Her thoughts left her in some hazy thoughtless daze that at best, all she could do was just stare. Under her ear she could hear the steady beat of the blonde’s heart, the way her breath was drawn in and out of her body with each inhale and exhale.  Swallowing hard her hand rose from its sprawled position of before, fingertips trailing along the smooth skin she was resting on. It was much of a facade as the blonde herself was, a veil of hidden pretenses that guarded who she ultimately was.

A smooth exterior with a few marrs of showing that she dedicated her life to this.  Maybe a bit over zealous, but she was devoted to it, there was no question about it.  But to what end was she doing it, what was she getting from it? It certainly wasn’t acceptance from the Lunar court or its staff; she still recalled how the head seamstress spoke to her before going to get her fitting for the over abundance of clothing that now hung in her wardrobe.  She highly doubted it was this sense of staying busy, the constant drills and the sparring. Though she understood that Minako loved to dance … a love of dancing couldn’t be enough compensation for the slights and insults levied at her.

Fingertips trailed, feeling muscles under their wake.  She was quietly strong, a graceful woman that could twirl about with the greatest of ease all to stick a sword in someone’s neck until it exited out the other side.  It screamed elegance in all of her movements, a self confidence borderlining often, if not completely breaking through that line, of smug arrogance. Maybe that was to be expected though … superficial as they were, as she was really … it just seemed natural that Minako would be exactly as everyone knew a Venusian would be.  Yet she was that and more. Far more. Her breath was warming the flesh of the blonde, little beads of moisture forming on her skin from the sheer heat her body produced naturally.

Entranced, hypnotized … she felt almost enthralled.  Like the flames she would meditate with and lose track of time before, the rhythm of Minako’s breathing, the rise and fall of her breasts… She swallowed hard, almost snapping out of it with a turn of her head and for what really, her gaze snapped right back to where it was.  Lacking care she turned slightly, her mouth better posed to leave a soft, barely there kiss to the skin she had spent who really knew, much less cared, time looking at. Under her, Minako remained asleep, not moving outside of those that came from being alive. It wouldn’t do, her mouth trailing as lips left a pathway to the same nipples she had been staring at prior.  

She was rewarded with a soft catch in breath, an almost hum, but it still wasn’t enough.  Wanting far more; it must be Minako’s influence on her, her lips parted for a single swipe of her tongue.  That got her what she wanted, the feel of hands, even laden with sleep, against her body. Then there was the arch of the blonde’s body, her back rising upwards with the tilt back of her head into the bedding.  Not a pillow because none of them seemed to have remained on her bed but it didn’t stop either of them in any activity, much less that of sleeping. There was also the louder gasp too, the way that her heart began to beat faster, the sound of her breathing increasing.

There was a sound, something that sounded suspiciously like a moan and a gasp, that followed.  The warm body under her was squirming a bit, shifting this way and that as Minako awoke. The sleep laden hands of before were becoming purposeful, tangling in her hair.  Not to move her head, but to keep it where her lips currently entertaining. Legs shifted in the bedding to either side of her, tangling just as much as her hands were doing in her raven hair, hardly finding rest.  The gasping sounds weren’t vanishing, just transforming into something more. Something that sounded like pleas in a fashion, told to her by way of vocalizations and the way her body moved, that begged of her not to stop.

Finding that she was only far too happy to continue on; why wouldn’t she be when she started this all anyway?, hardly in a rush, enjoying the moment for what it was.  Her moment, her direction, the blonde under her at her complete mercy and for once, not fighting for superiority in their intimacy. It was everything she wanted, having nothing to do with some lofty feeling of control or domination.  It was instead Minako giving in, relaxing and putting aside the expectations that defined her and forced her hand. Difficult to explain, far more difficult to put to words and not just feelings, it wasn’t something that needed to be dwelled on right now.

Certainly not right now.  Right now was for the pursuit of pleasure.  Right now was for the pursuit of everything she wanted, right in this very moment.

“Oh fuck we’re late!”  
  


* * *

She was waiting out in the main room, her hands irritably still tugging at her clothing.  The damn uniform that she didn’t really care for yet still had to wear. She still didn’t like it, even less so since she had been rushed into it once Minako realized the time.  Perhaps she should have realized that the Queen was returning today and taken that into account, but leave it to Minako that despite everything, she just couldn’t forget. That was probably what irritated her the most, not really the clothing or the fact she was standing waiting for the rest and the Venusian to arrive, but that no matter what she did … the blonde simply could not forget.

Perhaps a minute later both Ami and Makoto walked into the room where she stood, both looking none too pleased about the situation.  While they all were prone to rise at dawn and meet for breakfast, it was with the understanding that they would then break for training or their own activities.  That they both knew the Queen was arriving today, this very morning  _ … if she wasn’t here already … _ meant there was an almost ominous presence in the air.  Worse than a weight hanging over them, it felt like a strangulating force, recalling memories of her dreams that plagued her on Mars, the night that she confessed to Minako that she was having such visions.  It was like a hand, prompting her hand to rise to her throat almost as though that phantom hand was there.

The gesture was for once, not taken as an opportunity to jab at her or the relationship she had with Minako.  Both Ami and Makoto would find near any chance to press her buttons, especially if she had some mark on her pale skin left there by the blonde.  It wasn’t exactly malicious, but neither did she exactly look forward to it. Instead both looked at her and nodded, the Jovian fussing with her boots while the Mercurian was worrying a hand through her hair far more than any other time before saying something.  “We knew all this time yet it was so easy to just pretend that the day wasn’t coming.”

“Is the Queen really that bad?”  Really, all she had to go off of was just second hand knowledge.  Unlike the nobles of court, she couldn’t just go out and find out for herself.  Even Minako rarely spoke of the Queen, just that she was … she was … nice? The blonde was often at a loss for words when it came to describe the Lunar ruler, outside of rather common words.  Like she was driven, or fair and just, or a cool and calmly collected woman. It wasn’t like intimidation … but some mix of gratitude and … fear. That was how she spoke of her, the lyrical nature of Minako’s voice often losing itself to a soft whisper as though she was self-conscious of something.  It would last for seconds at most before she would rebound back with an almost too big of a smile to be real.

“We actually haven’t had much interaction with her to be honest.”  It was Makoto who answered her as she righted, done fussing with her boots.  “We mostly deal with Luna, but … the Queen. It’s kinda hard to explain. She’s almost … predatory.”

What surprised her more was how Ami joined in with agreement, having nothing to do with the fact that she was agreeing with Makoto.  “It’s a very calculating way that she looks at you, almost as though she is judging you to look for weaknesses that she might exploit but she never seems to take it that far.  It’s a rather uncomfortable feeling though.”

“It’s predatory, she’s the hunter and you’re the prey.”  The Jovian followed. “And her court doesn’t help matters much.  They pick up on everything that the Queen doesn’t comment on.”

That made no sense … who would follow a leader like that?  Willingly? She felt her forehead constrict, her eyebrows draw together as she looked between the two of them.  That she went so far to vocalize it she didn’t even realize, until she heard Minako’s voice offer a response.

“Because she asked us to.”  
  


* * *

They walked together in a line of four, drawing strength from the fact none really wanted to be here, yet they had each other. Maybe it wasn't required that they need to be there actually greeting her, but if they were not, it would be far too noted by the Court.  They were about to leave when Minako stopped them all, shaking her head. To her she held out her two sheathed swords, her own falchion and the chain about her waist. The breastplate wasn't there and neither was that ridiculous looking helmet at least.

“We go armed.  You'll both want to get your weapons.” The blonde directed to Ami and Makoto who left with a glance between them.  They weren't even out of the room before she found the belts going about her, regardless of the fact she was capable of putting both on herself.  Minako found some degree in comfort in it, her care evident as her hands ensured no wrinkles could exist in the uniform that more and more, she absolutely despised.  Maybe though comfort wasn’t the right word. Maybe it was just a means to vent her otherwise frustration at the moment and what had transpired and really, had been interrupted.

Which if she went by that logical standpoint, the blonde had no reason at all to complain.  She wasn’t the one really ultimately intent on doing something only for the other to realize the time and the whirlwind that followed in the wake of hurried activity.  Her thoughts snapped back to the present as she found herself grunting by the sudden pull on the belts about her. “What was that for?” Out came her huffed out inquiry, partially to much off balance to realize that she was actually formulating questions that she never did prior to the blonde dropping into her life.

“I wanted you to pay attention to me.”

“I was paying perfect attention to you.”

“Mmm, no, that’s a lie and you know it.  Otherwise you wouldn’t be stoically looking at me when I just told you that I wanna hear you scream out my name in pleasure in the throne room.”

Her attempts at bluffing failed her miserably, the heralding blush that left her features heated and flushed gave it all away.

“I was kidding.  I did however, want to get your attention.  Before Ami and Makoto get back. The Queen … yes.  She can be … cold at times. But at the same time … she has my loyalty because she gave me what little ever did.”

“And that is?”

Minako merely shook her head at her, hands falling to the wayside instead of at her belts.  Instead to her own belt they unnecessarily went, straightening out fabric that did not need to be straightened out and readjusting things that did not need to be adjusted one way or another.  “Respect, Rei. Few Venusians … actually have respect from anyone in the entire expanse of the Cosmos.”

She felt her mouth begin to open, ready to object to that, ready to tell Minako in no uncertain terms that her idea of respect was completely and utterly outlandish.  It simply did not exist; if the blonde thought that the way the Court of the Lunar Kingdom treated her, or the seamstress, or most of the guard, the servants… fuck even most Martians.  If she thought that was respect. Gods above, the blonde was simply delusional beyond all reasonable expectations.

Just because she felt her mouth open though didn’t mean that she had a chance to vocalize what she thought about it.  Both Ami and Makoto had joined them once again, and the brief moment of vulnerability that she had seen across the blonde’s fair and beautiful features, so full of life and joy and far too much seriousness that bothered her more than maybe was healthy was swept away.  Hidden behind a facade Minako merely smiled, her voice full of false bravado that tore at the very fibers of her being.

“Well, shall we?”  
  


* * *

The commotion that was given for the fact that the Queen was arriving wasn’t something she had really considered.  Maybe it was a case that she was sheltered from the entire process that was necessary to see to a returning dignitary.  Maybe it was entirely the blonde’s fault for keeping her more busy than was really needed for her to be, even at the cost of shirking her own duties and that damn report that once Minako had fallen asleep, she had finished.  Maybe it was because she was to be training. Or it could have been that she just didn’t see the point in it, being who she was and raised how she was.

But once she saw it, she was in awe.  

The transport area had been cleaned; it was already clean before but now seemed to positively glow from the amount of effort put into it.  A long thick rug of crimson had been carefully rolled out from where a ship could land, all the way in a straight line without a wrinkle, to the entrance to the palace itself.  Guards were lined up in some degree of perfection that would make even the most afflicted by some compulsive disorder at ease. Not caring at all about them her eyes went to the rest.  Behind the guards and some invisible three foot barrier that seemed no citizen would dare broach, the Lunar court stood. In their finest they represented their wealth and prestige, not a single gem or jewel out of place.  Even the more common folk of the court seemed to stand tall, dressed in their best that couldn’t be considered even the worst thing that the more influential owned, but they all seemed proud to be there regardless.

She didn’t have long really to look however, upon their arrival the misplaced Martian from before, that had lighty walked her through combat drills, was there waiting for them.  The Lunar uniform of pale white mixed with gray and soft blue looked far more out of place on him than anyone it could have, even herself. His steel eyes though did not give anything away, did not betray the fact that everyone else was nervous.  “Everyone is setup for the Queen’s arrival. Her pilots radioed in that they would be arriving within half an hour, all systems are normal with nothing occurring from when they left Earth to now. The passenger list remains the same, though…” He trailed off for a moment, shaking his head before dropping the subject.  “Luna will be arriving shortly, along with Lord Artemis. They will be among the first to greet the Queen and her daughter upon their return. After are a few nobles of worth, such as the Marquis Skodis and Grand Minstrel Copic, then the four of you. It … was the best I could do.” He at last finished with.

“That will be fine Captain, I’m sure that the Queen will appreciate everything that you’ve done and praise you highly for your thoughtful and attentive nature.”  Smoothly, Minako accepted what was apparently some sort of slight, reassuring him that everything was quite alright. The Guard Captain nodded, stepping to take his own place which was along the line of other nobles that would be behind the four of them and looking none too pleased over the very notion of it.

Turning, she looked at the three of them.  “You heard what Dharius said. The Queen will likely speak to both Luna and Artemis, who will then walk with her to the Marquis and the over titled bard.  After that, she’ll greet us all in turn, and we’ll walk with her to the palace. The remaining nobles and Dharius will fall in behind us. Most times, she’ll stop before her throne, say some things, the Princess will be entrusted to our care, and we will be dismissed.  I haven’t heard of any reason why that would change. This … is the first time though that the Princess has traveled. The excitement may get to her where she will want to sleep, which would be for the best of us all. Any questions?”

Both Ami and Makoto shook their heads, signalling that they had none at all.  She should ask something she knew, at the very least, but she found that the words simply wouldn’t form. Perhaps it was all the people around them.  It could be that, after all. It could be all that, and just the nervousness of meeting with this individual that made so many people dance to the strings she pulled, herself included.  Was it enough to be the way she was though? Had the Queen not, she certainly would not have met Minako. Not yet ready to admit to her feelings on that outside of outright possessiveness, she too finally shook her head.

“She might ask a few things, but she’ll know who you are simply because … she knows these things.”  Minako finished with, giving each of them a sort of lingering look before Artemis and who could only be Luna were walking to them, two more men dressed in more outlandish finery than any noble present a few steps behind.  She guessed it was Luna, if the slight look of exasperation that Minako gave was any indication. Dressed in yellows primarily, her long black hair hung in curls and ringlets down to her waist, she was being escorted by Artemis who at least she knew.  Upon being spotted she watched as Luna all but pulled Artemis with her to where the four of them stood.

The two were denied the chance to say anything as the commotion of an arriving spacecraft drew all attention.  From out of the port opening, she could just barely make out some ship that looked similar enough to what she had left Mars in.  Having little interest in space ships really, she glanced to either side of her. The guards that lined the way, already at attention, seemed to be somehow even more so.  The nobles of court, normally loud and obnoxious, were strangely silent. Makoto looked slightly anxious, Ami not much better, and Minako … Minako looked like she was resigned to her fate.

The ship landed without issue, and a few moments later the door opened and stairs were lowered.  The first from the ship was a pair of guards who stood outside and equally at attention as their ground based counterparts.  Off in the distance she heard a trumpet sound, followed by musical tones as the Lunar Queen stepped at last from the shuttle and into their lives.  
  


* * *

“And Minako, you simply have to come to Earth with us next time!  You have to! There were so many nice people there, and the fashion and the food! Oh the food Minako, it was wonderful!  The servants especially were cute and handsome, oh I wish we could have servants like that here, not these stuffy shirts that all look the same.”

The Princess was going to be a nightmare.  That was all she could think of as the young girl, maybe fifteen at the most, clung to Minako’s arm and prattled on and on about her experiences on the Terran planet.  The senseless words were enough to drive from her the way the Queen had looked at her, some look of possible indifference mixed with some sort of anticipation gaze that sent a shiver down her spine.  The rest of the activity was lost to things her mind couldn’t recall, filled instead with the Princess filled any chance of silence with ceaseless noise.

The blonde, she noted had no choice but to be lead along, drug really, towards their collective room that left them free of all pomp and circumstances.  It gave her a chance to keep pace with Ami and Makoto, both of whom had the same tired look, like they had endured this countless times before and yet were willingly subjecting themselves to it again.  So much for Minako’s hopes that the Princess would be far too exhausted to want to talk to them; she seemed full of energy that it would last long into the night.

“Oh and I met the King!  And the Prince! Really it is such a shame that his mother passed away so unexpectedly.  But he has his own horses Minako! And a dog! It was adorable, a little puppy all brown and black.  I begged Mother to let me have one to bring back, but she said dogs don’t like the Lunar surface. Can you believe that?  Have you ever heard of anything at all like that Minako? Oh, and we went to the beach! They have such wonderful beaches there, full of sand!  Not like the beaches here with our seas… they have actual oceans! Oceans so vast you cannot see across them even with a telescope like you can here.  Oh Minako it was wonderful… we ate and danced and talked and the nights went by so fast and the days were spent horseback riding or at the beach or taking in the sights.  You must simply come next time, I insist! I asked Mother why you couldn’t and she said you were away on some backwards planet… oh. Oh, wait…” The Princess stopped, jerking on Minako’s arm who to her credit, seemed to absorb the sound without giving it away.

The Princess, blonde like Minako but hardly the same shade and eyes that would never compare to the blue that she found herself often lost in, looked at her.  It was only then that she realized Ami and Makoto were there, but her gaze was riveted on her. “You… you’re the Princess of Mars, aren’t you?”

She hated that title.  If there was anything in her life that she hated, truly it would be that Minako never would let go and that try as she might, she was the Princess of her home planet.  But out of politeness she nodded.

“Oh you are!  How delightful!”  The demeanor of the Princess didn’t seem to ever change beyond overly bubbly.  Dropping the death grip she had on the blonde who used the chance to rub her arm while no one was looking, the Princess stepped right into her personal space, looking her over.  At least her hands didn’t rise to touch her, but neither did she like the fact that she was so close to her all the same. “I’ve never seen a Martian before! Or such dark hair! The people of Earth have such wonderful hair!  It’s dark and light and all these shades in between!” She stopped again, staring right at her. Her voice, still an excited pitch, dropped to a whisper but it still seemed absurdly loud and echoing. “I’ve never seen eyes like yours.   Do all Martians have eyes like you?”

She wanted to escape.  Someone to come rescue her, a savior to offer solace away from this nosy young girl that never shut up about anything it seemed like.  It was upsetting her, her temper rising within her. How dare this girl, this girl and her mother arrive and throw her world in a reverse of how she was finally accepting it to be?  It took how long for her to get over the fact that Minako had her so ensnared; was this girl going to do the same? 

But she bit down the lashing she wanted to give about her arriving and disrupting everything that she had known, acting civilly instead.  “Not all Martians do, but some.” Was she supposed to call her something? An honorific? Minako, for all she had done, hadn’t mentioned it to her.  It didn’t matter though, not when the Princess seemed to accept that, latching onto the tall Jovian and the quiet yet intelligent and perverse Mercurian to regale them both with tales of things she had done.

Perhaps her wish had been granted.  Save she knew better, more so when the Princess turned to look at them all again, outside of their sanctuary away from things like this.  “Oh I know I shouldn’t, but can I come in? I’ll only stay a moment then Minako you can bring me back to my rooms. I think I’m going to go to bed, it was such a long flight here.  First we had to…”

She stopped paying attention, the Princess given access to their safety instantly took to a couch that previously had seen the Mercurian and Jovian going at it on.  Of course it had since been cleaned but she had noticed that no one save Ami and Makoto ever sat on it, and they in turn never sat on the couch that Minako had collapsed in the few times she wasn’t away.  Minako looked positively hopeless, the other two not looking much better as the Princess, oblivious to it all, went into great detail and completely out of order how they had taken off from Earth to fly to the Moon.

The only thing to be thankful for was the fact that maybe thirty minutes later that felt instead as though thirty days had passed the Princess had drifted off to sleep.  A collective sigh followed as the sweetness of silence graced their ears with its wonderful presence. Each of them in turned slumped to sit down at the table instead, opting to leave the Princess alone lest she waken and telling them further of things.

“I never thought she would ever stop.”  Softly Makoto spoke, rubbing her face as though she had been up for hours beyond measure.

“She can’t stay here though.  Plus, the Queen has the ball for tonight still planned.  Someone is going to come look for her.” Tiredly Minako spoke from her face down in the table position she had adopted.

“Makoto, you’re going to have to carry her back.”  Even Ami sounded exhausted, leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed.

The Jovian started to whine before a knock at their door had them all snapping back to attention, their features and gazes speaking of wariness.  Collectively, their gazes shot to the couch where the Princess was snoring softly then back to the door. Waving them down she rose from her chair, figuring that the least she could do was answer it and give the others another minute of rest.  Opening it she found both Luna and Artemis at the entrance, the former about to say something until the later spotted the sleeping Princess.

“The flight caught up with her.  We’ll get her back to her room and changed.  The Queen wanted us to let you know that she appreciated your presence being there when she arrived.  Your gowns should be in your rooms for it, she wants to stagger your arrivals though so you’ll be held to a strict time table.  We have a couple servants to help you ready for it and all that it entails, they’ll also lead you to the ball itself.”

What choice did they have really other than to nod their agreement?  
  


* * *

This had to be by far, the worst she had ever endured.  Ever. There simply was no measure to it. Even all the physical beat downs she experienced was nothing in comparison.  The session standing to be measured seemed so mild now, so very trivial and a far more welcomed affair than this was. She tried her best not to scowl but it seemed like a hopeless venture, more so when it did nothing for her.  It did not send the attendants off running; if anything it seemed to make them give her more attention. 

She absolutely hated it.  

The attendants did not care of what she cared about though, the moment after Artemis and Luna had informed them of their upcoming duties they had all shared a look before reluctantly separated to their individual rooms.  There waiting for her wasn’t some degree of peace and serenity; it was instead the attendants. Three in total, while two saw her stripped of her arms and clothing, the third ran a bath. That she was then subjected to, her hair washed and her body scrubbed that, despite waking up late, despite perhaps anything that happened the night and early morning prior with Minako, she wasn’t that dirty.  It didn’t matter though, she wasn’t allowed to leave until her otherwise pale complexion was a rosy red that did not look good on her.

Oh she had tried to object, really she had.  She tried her very best to protest, that she was more than capable of wearing her dress that… at first look she wasn’t even sure she could put on by herself.  Not that she would relate that of course, but she pulled on every ounce of confidence that not only could she dress herself, but that it would be put on  _ perfectly. _

It got her nowhere, forcing her to accept the fact as clothing was drawn over her body and closed where necessary in some hidden display of ties and a zipper or two.  She hadn’t counted, though maybe in hindsight realizing after she was nearly completely dressed, she should have. Otherwise, how was she to get out of it? It was seriously worth considering until she realized how foolish it ultimately was.  Naturally Minako would, she just knew it. The Venusian had a sense for all things relating to fashion and this whole dress ordeal was likely something she just loved.

The thought alone was reason for a smile to be on her face, pulling at her lips despite how the attendants were trying to keep them still to apply things to deepen their overall color.  She didn’t care though how irritated they might be; she felt far more entitled to it than they ever could or maybe even had a right to, the orders of the Queen or not, she didn’t ask to be put into this display of formality in any capacity.  With half paid attention to herself, she watched as at last the two stood back and gave her a look over. Apparently she passed their inspection and just in time, for a knock at the seemed to be their signal.

No one was there to await her she realized as the three attendants lead the way.  The hallway was empty, though she did take a few glances to the doors as she passed them.  Perhaps in some vain desire to have the ability to see through things, perhaps to gain an insight as to how her comrades were doing.  As to how she was doing… a sudden pang struck her heart. It was among the first times she had been separated from Minako and not of her own free will or choosing.  The longest time prior, at least where the Moon was concerned, was while the blonde slaved away on her report. Prior to that… she didn’t want to really think about it.  It seemed like a lifetime when in stark reality…

In stark reality.

It had just been a week.  
  


* * *

“Presenting Princess Rei of Mars, serving in the capacity of Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity’s guard.”

The herald wouldn’t let her escape who she was as she stepped from the tucked away alcove where she had been directed to stand, all in the name of not allowing the masses a chance to see who she was until it was the perfect moment.  From the enclosure she stepped out into the grand ballroom, decorated completely from the polished floor all the way to the towering, ever encompassing dome. The columns themselves, meant to hold aloft such a construction marvel, didn’t even look out of place.  Around them lingered Lunarians and guests alike, and she wore every single one of their collective attention.

Her dress ruffled against itself and her body, and she hardly gave a damn about it.  She didn’t even care about the masses that followed her with not only their eyes but quiet discussion of barbarians and the out of place.  How could she feel out of place when none of them even existed? The ball, the murmur, the laughter and the music. It didn’t exist. It couldn’t exist.

Not when her eyes found her.

The attendants made Minako  _ shine. _  Absolutely shine.  And glow. And a host of words that she just didn’t have the vocabulary for, try as she might.  Thinking of words right now just didn’t seem to be so important. The dress was some golden yellow color, a hue that seemed to catch the light and reflect it right back but not jarringly so.  Over one shoulder the material gathered, save that it allowed her left arm bare and free. Free to collect the almost half cape that was gathered in back and left to flow naturally behind her.  It was bunched at her waist, seemingly to show off the delicate nature of it. Down her leg the material went, dancing just above her foot. It would have left her other leg bare, not to mention the start of her pelvis, had there not been an opaque material set with golden swirls that completed the skirt of the dress.

Sandals of some sort gave her already imposing body for its beauty and commanding nature a boost by way of height.  Back and up her hair was done, allowed to spill down in controlled amounts, she was somehow pleased… somehow relieved, to see that despite being put on display for the court to oogle over, she hadn’t given up the red length of cloth that to see her without would have made her quite sad.  Where the thought came from, she honestly wasn’t sure. Just that … to see it was like a sign of rebellion. That no matter the ceremony they must endure, Minako was still going to be Minako, and there wasn’t a damn fucking thing anyone could do about that.

The smile that grew on her face was enough for her to bare no recollection as to what followed after.  
  


* * *

It was hours later by sheer virtue of it had to be so that she could at last catch her breath.  Sitting next to her on the bench Minako continued to giggle, a hand pressed to her side as the tale-tell sign she had been laughing for hours and ached from it.  In between bouts of soft laughter she was struggling to breathe, yet miraculously, never once spilled a drop of her never empty wine flute. Not too far away from them both, on another bench, Makoto and Ami were equally as flushed from the liquor that had been more than flowing.

Far too enraptured by Minako, she had completely missed their entrances.  The Venusian would probably agree with her towards concepts of awareness, but knowing her she’d be hard pressed to admit that she wasn’t paying attention.  Even as the wine assaulted her system; rather empty as they hadn’t even been able to pull away for so much as a small piece of cheese or other assorted appropriate finger foods that were carried about and presented on trays by staff, the blonde had split her attention between her and the Princess.

The Princess, she had discovered, was merely fifteen years old.  It suddenly explained her overall disposition, the overt cheerfulness and vapid shallowness that colored the lenses she looked through at the world with.  There wasn’t anything really mature about her, other than her desire to hang all over Minako and the rest of them, spouting on and on about how one day, she was going to be Queen.  How her mother had gone to Earth to meet with the Chancellor and had done so many times before. How she met the Prince and wasn’t really sure about him but then she’d suddenly change her disposition to be enamored by the notion of marriage, just because he had a puppy.

It was sickening, really.  Yet she had to admire Minako for putting up with the insipidness displayed, until at last the Princess had been escorted off by Luna and Artemis to bed.   She hadn’t even protested, then again it was hard for her to do so, given she was stupidly tipsy and more asleep than anything after half a glass of wine. Of course, she made a big deal of having it and drinking it; apparently allowed, doing her best to emulate the rest of them who held the glasses more for something to do and less for actually drinking.  From there they had been at last allowed to relax, or at least as much as they could given that they were still surrounded by a snotty Lunar court. At least the liquor worked in their favor, blunting the otherwise sharp barbs to something dull and easier to ignore.

Not that they cared.  Retreating to the benches they finally enjoyed the wine they had otherwise socially coaxed about.  They watched as the crowds slowly thinned out as the hours wore on, while the motivation was there that they could leave, the overall lack of energy hung about like shackles.  It was easier then to just drink, letting the stuffy atmosphere fade away with each sip turned gulp. 

That was now.  Minako was resting against her side, softly giggling at something only she really knew why it was funny, yet it was infectious.  Ami and Makoto joined in on occasion, apparently betting on which noble would be the next to lose their ability to retain their liquor and make a greater fool of himself over their peers.  The more that the blonde moved against her side with her laughter the more she was reminded of how interrupted their morning was. Giving her a nudge she watched as blue eyes upturned to look at her through thick lashes, forcing her to swallow before she spoke and even then, it still sounded cracked to her ears.

“Let’s go.  I don’t think anyone would mind now.”

“Mm?” Was all the response she got, blue eyes blinking at her before they shifted to the crowd that had greatly dispersed.  A smile followed before the other sat up straighter, nodding. “That’s … the best idea I’ve heard in … Goddess who cares.” Rising to her feet her hand reached out to the column nearby, catching her balance before it failed her completely.  Another soft, drunken giggle followed. “Ahh that’s a brilliant idea Rei… simply brilliant.”

Grinning she rose, her hand and arm slipping about the blonde’s waist all in the name of making sure she didn’t fall.  That’s what she’d say of course if asked. No one looked at them as they trailed along the side of the ballroom, heading towards the exit.  Passing by the Mercurian and Jovian in the process, she wasn’t surprised to see them rise after them both. Obviously leaving sounded far better than lingering and their bets over noble impropriety.

They had just cleared the ball room when the presence of the Queen stopped each in their tracks.  It was sobering, and maybe even funny if she could think, at how fast they all straightened to attention.  How it didn’t matter that for the past hours all they had done was drink and jest. In succession they each curtsied, no matter how awkward it seemed, Minako speaking for them all.  “Your Majesty we-”

“Come with me.”  The Queen’s voice was cool, calm and collected just as she always seemed to be.  Then again she had little to draw on save for when she arrived that morning. Without another word she turned, her steps none too hurried yet it seemed like they were rushing too.  Short of an outright run, their steps were quick in attempts to keep up. Despite the elegant nature of the gown that the Queen wore, she had no issue at all with moving in it. Which was not something she could say for herself, feeling her ankles protest with each step she took in the hellish heels she had been dressed in.

It took her a moment, a moment she pulled from her focus on trying to walk at a faster step than made sense, to understand where they were going.  To the throne room… but why? She knew it was the route as Minako had showed it to her before, but from what she understood, it was rarely used. Why they would they be… the question went unanswered as two of the Lunar guard pulled open the great, heavy white doors open.  Without missing a step the Queen swept into the room, headed to the center. As they had little choice, they all followed after her.

The throne room was cool, much cooler than the ballroom had been.  Far too many people crowded in such a spacious room coupled with her nerves and the blonde’s rather intoxicating presence had made it hot.  Hotter than she was really used to or wanted to admit to. The throne room was the exact opposite, almost cold and uninviting. Shrugging it off as just the fact there were no others here; indeed the doors had been shut behind them, and the late hour, they all stopped a span of five feet away from the Queen who turned about to face them.

Within her hands she held aloft a glowing crystal, taken obviously from the pedestal that she stood by.  A column of marble lined with what looked like sigils of sort, the soft lavender eyes of the Lunar ruler passed over them all, almost in judgment.  It made her feel uncomfortable, sensing that same predatory sensation that had struck her before. It passed just as quickly, the smile though that followed … she would rather have the other emotion than this.

“I have yet to formally thank you for your acceptance to protect my daughter.  As you know, she is the most precious thing to me, and it is not without your sacrifice that she would be safe.  Yet, I know you have all given up so very much to be here, and I want aptly compensate you for your efforts. Close your eyes.”

The hesitation was there as they looked at each other.  The command though hung in the air, the crystal seemingly picking up on their reluctance and the slowly growing ire of the woman holding it.  Pulsating the room seemed to grow darker though nary a thing was done to make it so. The atmosphere then… it felt choking, stifling… reminding her of the visions she had on Mars.  That alarmed her, sensing something … a presence. It felt too much like before, like the one she felt… that had claimed her mind and tormented her…

She was about to open her mouth when she saw Minako close her eyes in silent acceptance, the rest following suite.  Meeting the gaze of the Queen, she defiantly looked back at her though she couldn’t say why she felt that way. Closing her eyes meant something, she knew it… something akin to giving up her freedom.  The Queen’s eyebrow rose, daring her, goading her to say something before something pounded in her head.

_ It is standing right behind you. Do not move. Do not breathe. _

She gasped, feeling her eyes squeeze tightly shut.  It was then the sensation of something more filled her, a burning blaze, a raging fire that consumed her from within.  It was like she was warm all of a sudden, the blood in her veins no longer blood but living fire instead. Searing, it didn’t destroy her but instead … instead it seemed to strengthen her.  It gave her resolve, a feeling like if she called, if she reached … something would happen. Something marvelous, something amazing.

That was when she felt it, a connection to the Fires of Mars, to her home.  It filled her with purpose, a sense that she couldn’t quite place to words yet… yet if she tired, she was sure she could understand.  Her eyes opened, blinking, looking at Minako in wonder who seemed to mirror her expression. They all did, looking between each other and their hands, the sensation shared among them.

Completely missing the look of cruel satisfaction that graced the Queen’s lips.


	40. Chapter 40

As conspiracies unwind  
Will you slam shut  
Or free your mind  
Or stay hypnotized  
-Muse, “Exo-Politics”  
  


* * *

Of the things to wake up to, the sun had to be among the very best.  It was such a source of light and warmth that to just be able to appreciate it for what it was and what it meant, the full symbolism behind it, was truly wonderful and something to be thankful for.  From the start of a new day to life and a banishment of the darkness, the sun held so much meaning that each rise was enough to greet with a smile. Not that she often could wake up with the sunrise; more times out of anything she would have already been up and met it with full coherency.  But today, today was a day she could wake with it and that. 

That could simply not compare to the fact that the woman in her bed was certainly far better than the sun to wake to.

Far, far better.  Her Goddess would agree and even the sun that she didn’t worship but appreciated would understand that it, no matter what it was and involved, would never compare itself to the woman.  Nothing would and nothing could, no matter what happened. In this life and however many more her soul would follow with, she knew it as an inalienable truth.

With a smirk that could only aptly be described as mischievous should someone see it, she turned to sit upright, giving not a care how the sheet that otherwise had been worth to tangle in draped itself around her lower body.  Who really cared about such trivial things; it was far better to spend her attention on Rei than silly things like bedsheets. A study of contrasts if such a thing would ever exist she was by far, some enigma wrapped up in stoicism and a fiery temper.  She was a contradiction in action; skin that was pale as though almost starlight had been given form and thick hair absolutely black as the deepest sin.

How she managed it she really didn’t care to dwell on, accepting instead that she was here, in her bed, brought there by the activities of the night prior.  It was almost hazy that she recalled the events, her mind almost clouded by the wine that never seemed to stop flowing or maybe it was the silent, enduring contempt they each bore in the sentinel ways for a girl that was far too effervescent for most of their collective sanities.  Combined. It wasn’t that she hated the Princess; the thought alone turned her stomach, but…

But indeed.

Shaking her head her fingers reached, twirling a lock of hair not belonging to her about slowly with precision and grace inherent to who she was.  It was an excuse to touch Rei yes, something real and tangible instead of the ghosts that haunted her thoughts. She never had trouble sleeping, the few times she actually could claim more than an hour or two here and there were far too exhaustive that thoughts didn’t plague her.  Nor did she have ill thoughts during the day, being far too busy. Something though about last night weighed on her mind, tugging at her attention span that she would much rather have given to her room’s other occupant. It joined in with the other things that filtered through her mind like people did in a city, originating from her time on Mars.  The woman and the man. The voices that filled her head, the vivid imagery that seemed to grow worse every time she dwelled on it.

There was something there, something that she needed to talk to someone about.  The Queen perhaps, but there was something about approaching the Queen to discuss matters that.  Well. They were important yes but. But the court… if the wrong person overheard, the outlandish story that would follow in the wake of it was more than what her ego wanted to handle at the moment.

Of the four of them, she had spent the most time in the Queen’s presence sure but she couldn’t say that she knew the woman for anything beyond what she portrayed herself to be.  A monarch that was powerful, fair and just that everyone followed without question yet had enemies that were far reaching. Mars told her that much, and it wasn’t even racism or believing them to be barbarians.  There had been at least two people, if not more, that actively worked against her through means she had only heard rumors about.

And a  _ wizard. _  An actual wizard.  She only heard stories of  _ them. _  To see one with her own eyes… 

Her mind shifted from thoughts of the red planet back to the matter at hand.  The Queen was single, there was no King, yet the court never had any rumors if she saw anyone or not, no rumors of a beau or if the woman just enjoyed solo adventures for that matter.  Obviously at some point there was someone, some man, to explain the Princess. It could have been something along the lines of a one-night stand, but somehow she doubted that the Queen would put up with such a notion.  It wasn’t adoption either; the similarities were there though she was pretty certain they’d all faint from shock if the Queen so much as giggled. The air about her, the refinement screamed volumes that it was beneath her.  That she offered a warm smile was their boon and they had best be happy they had that much.

The time spent preparing for her arrival.  The arrival itself. The ball. Then that moment after… her fingers stilled, leaning back against the headboard of her bed.  In quiet compilation she pushed back the fog of a bit too much wine and the feel of Rei’s fingers against her body the moment they had left the forced audience.  Something had ignited inside the Martian, a passion that was like a fireball exploding in the pit of her stomach. It changed her, making her less reserved and more like … well a fire.  Burning without concept of control, shedding the very thought of it and searing it away until the only thing that remained was just the primal nature of her essence.

Something happened to them all, it was rather clear.  It wasn’t vocally expressed but instead visually given as their eyes met in turn.  

She herself had felt something.  A light, almost blinding and an odd rush of energy.  Like she could point her fingers and half expect a beam of light to escape her.  Like a supernova was exploding inside of her, wanting out through any means necessary.  That was the easy part to explain. What she couldn’t though was the sudden slight affinity she felt for metal.  As if she could just manipulate it about; nothing at all like a heavy gate or suit of armor, but … something delicate.  Unbidden her eyes passed over the finely wrought yet durable chain that hung next to her sheathed falchion.

Something like that.

Dismissing it though she looked back at Rei, finding it far better to return to the depths of the covers than it was to be sitting up in the light of dawn.  That was an affinity she already knew about, belonging to her Goddess. What amplification that it had been subjected to she could easily explain as by the nature of what they had done the moment the door had shut behind them.  Even with the forced exhale of breath by way of her back meeting with that very same door, she knew that she bore a grin that had absolutely nothing to do with the wine and absolutely instead everything to do with the woman before her.  

Absolutely everything, giving her full credit.  The feel of her lips, like being kissed by fire, as they traveled over her skin.  The feel of fingers that were once hesitant and unsure turning far more confident.  It took four attendants to help her into her gown and it just took Rei to remove it.  She couldn’t even offer assistance in that regard; Goddess knew she was far too busy squirming and her hips bucking to be of any help.  Her gown wasn’t ripped though, not a single stitch had come undone and for as fiery as Rei had turned, she couldn’t explain the sudden bout of control that she had possessed in that moment.  Or any other moment that followed. That she could formulate words and the things she said to her...

She felt her face flush, a rare but very telling blush coming to also share itself in the rays of sunlight.  Slinking down into the bedding, it was only habit to draw them up and better around them. A completely unnecessary habit given that Rei was a virtual portable source of instant heat.  Especially when she was asleep. Goddess if she could but convince her to stay abed with her there was no chance she would leave. Duty be damned along with training and reports; she’d love nothing more than to just stay curled up in this little sanctuary of warmth and that scent that Rei always had about her.

It wasn’t fire or soot but it reminded her of it.  If the warmth of a fire, the cozy nature of it, could be so attributed to a scent, then by far that was exactly how Rei was.  Mixed with her stoicism and inability to handle the jabs of the perverse Mercurian and even those of the Jovian and that temper… Goddess there was just something so mysterious about her.  She wanted to dive right in, to nearly debunk the puzzle that consisted of a lot of inquiries to why and how.

How and why and maybe some where and what exactly.  How did it happen and why did it. Where did it happen and what exactly were they.  What exactly was she to Rei. So it was more questions of what than the rest, but the rest were very important.  Questions she should ask, questions she needed to but right now it just didn’t sound important. Not by any stretch of requirement or necessity.  Instead she fit her body against that of Rei’s, feeling the soft exhale of her breath in sleep brush against her forehead through the mess of bangs.  It was enough to be here, like this, with her. The puzzle could go another day without being solved; another lifetime really. It didn’t need to be solved, she just needed the tangible and undeniable truth that she was here, right now, in this moment of space and time.

She was here and she was real.  Nothing else mattered after that.  Not a spoiled brat of a girl she’d live and die for.  Not some feeling that the sun itself was shining brightly inside of her.  Nothing at all but just this moment.

With contentment she let her eyes draw to a close; it wasn’t every day they could sleep in after all.  The parting words of the Queen was for them to take the day off, as she had things to discuss at length with her daughter.  She expressed her sympathy for their hurried and hectic life during the past week, having heard all about it. At the very least, a day freed from the constraints of duty was her expression of a job very well done and she would review her report on Mars at that time.  In the interim, they were to take the day off and if Captain Dharius saw them at the training yard at all, she would be most displeased.

A royal pass to just lounge in bed all day.  How indeed were they so lucky for such a boon.  With a smile that was turning sleepy, she offered her thanks to her Goddess; surely Her divine hand had a part in the boon after all, pressing her body closer to the sleeping Priestess’ own.

It had to be a boon after all.  

Why would it be anything but?  
  


* * *

The yawn that followed wasn’t even expertly hidden by her hand.  Normally it was something she could pull off with refinement and grace, the signs that her body was protesting the concept of being up when it really just wanted to be asleep.  Today was not such a day though but it wasn’t like it really mattered all the same. It wasn’t like the rest of them were any more active than she. Perhaps it was good, or perhaps it was a premonition of the Queen’s, that they had no duty today outside of rest.  The thought of even actively trying to go through drills or anything of the sort seemed as possible as climbing Olympus Mons.

And having seen enough of that edifice cast its shadow over the Martian landscape was reason enough not to want to get further up close and personal with it.  Instead it really was a day for relaxation, a day sorely needed though none of them would really say that. They’d pretend for the most part that they were in their top shape and make sure the facade was so well presented there’d be no room for doubt.

But between them all, they knew better.  There was a tiredness that hung around them like a shroud.  A shadow that instead of fleeing from their body, sought instead to cling.  To move on from a cling to cause them instead to be the shadow, like the roles had been reversed.  It had been there for a while now, creeping up on them since the day they had arrived on the Lunar surface.

Even Rei was subject to it, and she had only been here a week.  The thought was anything from humorous but it brought some thin smile to her lips that she was glad for the yawn just moments before.  An entire week, feeling like a lifetime. No two days were the same with her, but then no two days had ever been the same since her arrival on that rusty red planet.  Why she would think that the Lunar surface would bring a routine about she wasn’t sure, but maybe part of her wished for it.

_ If wishes were fishes, we’d all cast bets. _  She was certain that wasn’t how the rhyme went but no one was going to question her either.  What did betting have to do with fishes anyway, other than it sounded a lot like nonsense. Instead she let her hand drop down back beside her on the couch, refusing to move further from her leaning lounge that someone, she was sure, would say she looked graceful and beautiful at doing.  When in reality, she felt rather slobbish and exhausted. For all the sleep she managed today, it looked like it was impossible to make up for lost time and missed opportunities.

Her eyes slipped back to a close, the wave of drowsiness was like an ocean lap against the beach.  Gently rolling in, spreading out in warmth before receding, taking back with it other things in exchange for what it offered.  It wasn’t worth fighting against, lulling her off before a sudden snore and blast of heat woke her with a start. Alarmed, her eyes flicked to Rei, who looked to be mirroring what had to be her own wide eyed stare.  Even Ami and Makoto were looking at her, albeit more strangely than she felt.

“What.”  The sudden bout of attention seemed to irritate the Martian like a finely tuned watch, if her question-turned-statement was any indication.  She had to admit, she didn’t even look bothered by it all, instead just levying them what was going to be a mighty fine glare if it blossomed to maturity.

“You snored and a flame … came out.”  It was Ami who decided to risk the wrath first, though maybe she was hesitant by the pause in her sentence.

“I did no such thing!”  And there the finely tuned watch went, ticking away with the outburst that followed.  She hated to admit it but it was a little fun at times to poke and prod at the Martian’s temperament.  It was dangerous and hardly nice but none of them had ever met someone with her fiery personality. Stereotypes aside along with exceptions, her conviction made her smile.  Even if it was for sticking up for herself against their sometimes less than friendly prodding.

“We saw it.  Well not Minako since she was faking sleeping but we saw it anyway.”  Like some voice of reason Makoto chimed up, eyeing Rei with some hesitation maybe.  Or maybe it was wonderment. It was hard to tell, not from the angle but because her mind wasn’t wanting to focus.  It was like it was too hard to see, blinking her eyes to try to disperse the light that seemingly came out of nowhere to fill her vision.

Raising her hand to her head, her fingertips pressed to her temple in a rub to work out the headache that was rapidly forming despite her desires to have one.  Headaches didn’t care though; she knew that, but still it would have been nice to not have one, more so not the intensity that this one was forming with. Fingers dropping, her gaze opened with the motion as she returned to the present of all three parties arguing over whether or not she had done such a thing.  Rei hadn’t budged from her seat but looked ready to leap up and go toe to toe with either of them, if her clenched fists were any indication.

“Rei … Ami, Makoto really … I don’t think you all need to shout over what possibly happened…” She began with, attempting to start the diplomatic mission of peace when all she was awarded with was three pairs of eyes looking in her direction.  Their emotions were quite clear, vividly expressed beyond what even the finest of painters could accomplish. But like a slow moving play, their emotions shifted from their varying states to ones of awe, wonderment, and confusion. “What … what is it?”  While she hardly cared what others thought in relation to her; an exceptional Venusian if there ever was one, that all three of them were looking at her like that was starting to raise the internal alarm.

“There… how… wha…” They could have all been in sync had they not actually been just moments before arguing.  With growing alarm she quickly turned her head, leaping off of the couch when she saw that the latch to the heavy shutters over the window that they rarely opened was pointing straight up, freed from its bonding loop where it otherwise rested.  At her movement the hinge fell to the wayside, influenced by gravity’s pull back to the center of the Lunarian core.

This was going to be far too much, and quickly at that.  It was only natural that things promptly turned far more weird than what they were.

With her movement, Ami let out what could only be a squeak, a patch of ice forming under their collective feet.  As she leapt up and back, her sandaled feet connected, sending her skidding back into Rei who tried to catch her before she fell.  It only served to send both of them careening back into Makoto, who; with very wide eyes seeing all and nothing as their own safety became more important to them than what the other was doing, sent an arc of what could only be lighting against the shutter.  Emanating from the shutter’s hinge, it could almost be blamed on static. It sounded perfectly feasible no less.

Until you tried to account for the thunder that came with it.

Three bodies collected the Mercurian’s in turn, and all four fell to the floor in states that while varied, agreed on a singular thing.

This was hardly normal.

This was anything but  _ normal. _


	41. Chapter 41

It's killing time again.  
Cover your face and we'll pretend,  
These killing lights can't kill us all again.  
-AFI, “The Killing Lights”  
  


* * *

The rest of the day was spent pretty much how it had started.  With actions that turned from caution and wariness to almost child-like glee and wonder, there wasn’t much thought given as to what it could have truly been that had happened.  It was far too much fun to figure out just what they were capable of doing until at last, exhausted hours later that they each collapsed in turn onto their respective couches where they had been when it all started.

As the moment wore off came the time for questions, uncertainty returning as realization hit with the strength of any time spent sparring.  It had to be short of unnatural, this new found ability they each possessed. While it felt right it did not feel right at the same time, a building sense of dread welling respectively in its own fashion to the pits of their stomach.  That it was all at the same time could have been for any reason. That they all spoke up at once about it could have been for the same and more or completely different ones.

But with enough sheepish looks and polite bowing out and even more “go ahead” followed with “no, I interrupted, I insist” they finally slowly spoke in turn.

“I’ve never heard of anything at all like this. For all of my studies, this seems more in the realm of mysticism or sorcery, and there are no representatives from Saturn here to discuss the matter with them.”  Whether by design or sheer intelligence, Ami lead the discussion with her simple statement. “It seems far fetched as well that we never had any affinity at all for these elements yet now we can nearly command them in our own fashions.”

“Save for Rei, you mean…” She softly murmured but the truth of it cut through the room easily.  It was hardly her intention to bring the Martian into the light like that but it was true, of them all only she had anything even remotely like this.  Her eyes cut to the same person, who looked to be sitting even more uncomfortably than before from the sudden shift of now three sets of eyes on her.

“Reading a fire is not the same as … as … doing that.  Even my Grandfather could not do such a thing.” The stress was evident; he was far more than just a relation but a respectful title of sorts.  “There’s no affinity or whatever you want to call it. No one has ever been able to do that before, at least from what he told me. No one.”

“We had old rumors of druids doing this … this storm creation.  But most of us thought they were just joking around about it or it was a way to explain the weather.  ‘Oh, there goes ole what’s his face again, musta stubbed his toe so it’s gonna thunder for a while.’ That sort of thing.”  Of them all, Makoto had to be the most comfortable with the notion, but it could have been her druidic nature too. It was like she just expected it to happen and thought nothing more of it.

“I’ve never heard anything like it before.”  Finally she admitted after a few moments of silence.  “Ami is right, there is no one here from Saturn. Sorcery isn’t widely regarded with fairness much less acceptance.  It is the same as wizardry; to many it is a dying profession or study in light of technological advancements. Do not misunderstand me; I do not regret this but… but why this?  Why would the Queen … I don’t know if she is capable of doing something like this or not.”

“The Queen is the cause, you might very well be right Minako.  But if she has kept such sorcery under wraps then what is the purpose of it?  The Lunar people love her; you know that more than us. Why would she need to hide such a thing from her subjects?”

She had to smirk inwardly; leave it to the Mercurian to cut to the heart of the matter.  “She has been engaging in talks with the Earth, not to mention visiting there with the Princess.  I don’t know much of Terran politics having had no reason to visit, much less a directive to be sent there.  The planet is just as vast as the ones we call … or called, home. Reception might be mixed about sorcery whereas with us… at least the planets I have visited and those I’ve met, it’s considered a curiosity but no one really holds ill will towards Saturn simply because you don’t know if they could easily fuck you up without issue.”

“So she visits Earth, often for weeks at a time.  This time was with the Princess. The whole matter of the Terran monarchy seems still sketchy to me, but the Lunar people are uninterested in discussing even remote rumors of them.  It is almost as if we are the planet here, on the Moon, and it is Earth that revolves around us.”

“Isn’t that how it is though?  Ya got all these pompous Lunarians thinking they are the middle of the whole damn system.”  Makoto chimed up with her dislike of politics. It prompted a roll of her eyes from Ami and a slightly lost but mostly comprehending look from Rei.  Shaking her own head she had to give the Jovian a smile. Blunt or not, she spoke her mind and often called it right how she saw it. That it was mostly true… 

“I’ve only heard rumors of the Crystal.  I knew it existed but I’ve never seen it with my own eyes before.”  Steering the conversation away from swelling egos and pompous people she threw a new topic of discussion out on the floor.  “It is as tighty lipped as why the Queen goes to Earth, if not more so.”

“I wish there was a way to study it.  It has to be a catalyst of sorts, how it seemed to awaken things in us.  We might as well call it latent abilities; I doubt they were just bestowed on us but perhaps they were.  We have them now and it doesn’t look like they will be going away. I have read of things like that, artifacts from olden days or objects created by greater powers.  Some even by multitudes killing themselves in succession to empower something. Not that a Mercurian would do such a thing, but we have our own rites and festivals just as you do Minako for your Goddess, or Makoto does for plantings or harvesting.  Rei, I know little about Martian culture but likely they have something of the same.”

“Just because we have rituals doesn’t mean we have these … these whatever you call them.  It’s like calling one sword better than another just because it has a special name.”

“But can you agree that say, a sword made of iron is better than one made of bronze?  Iron being stronger than bronze, yet one of steel would best both of them, for iron is brittle if not alloyed with something else.  There could very well be that in olden times, times before we came to be, or even thought of, people were gifted items from the Gods and they became these items of power.”

Now that was odd, to hear Ami speak of deities when the last she knew, she was more about tangible knowledge written to paper or encoded via electronics to computers.  “Wouldn’t though these things be coveted by others?” It felt silly to ask but the question was there, burning on the tip of her tongue.

“Precisely!”  Came the excited reply, a much more animated Ami perking up instantly.  “It may be why they are so hidden, or at least not spoken of. Whatever befell the Terran monarchy, and for that matter however it did so happen, this Crystal, be it a singular use or something of multitudes changed the four of us from not only skilled enough melee combatants and tacticians, but now with an addition of sorcery.  Saturn is ages enough away, by the time they could respond to any threat, it would be far too late. Even if it was only capable of creating four people at a time, think of what that means to a brand new civilization. Ours have been established for millenniums, we’ve searched and created ties with others and here is Earth, new to empires.”

“Ya don’t mean that she did all that so we could just take Earth over do ya?”  The burnette spoke the lingering question that followed on the heels of Ami’s explanation.

But for her question all she got was the blue haired woman shaking her head.  “I don’t know the Queen, and I don’t think even Minako knows the answer to that question.  It’s a valid question though, but we really won’t know that answer until the Queen tells us.  Or she has Luna or Artemis do it.”

A sound of exasperation followed in the wake of that answer, Makoto flumping back on the couch.  “Don’t mind Artemis. It’s Luna that ruffles my proverbial feathers.”

“No matter our opinions of the two from Mau,” redirecting yet another possibly treasonous discussion back in, “Ami is right.  We won’t know until we are told, but we know that it had to happen for a reason. Reward for service is nice, and could have been easily handled with just a week’s vacation or a bottle of wine.  There is something more at play here, and until we know, I want you each to be cautious. The Lunar people are not forthcoming with anything true, but we still have friends here. Ami, you know the Librarians.  Makoto, you talk to the gardeners quite a bit. I will talk to Dharius and Rei…” She turned, knowing that Rei hated to be called out yet again, but of them all, she would have the best chance of this she felt. “Spiritually, of us all, you are the strongest.  I cannot communicate with my Goddess in the same way you can listen to what fire has to say. You were there like the rest of us, and while you are the newest here, even you know that something just does not seem … right … about this. Something has seemed off, for lack of better words, even before I left to Mercury.  You could very well be only of us that can find out not only the nature of the Crystal, but what exactly it means to each of us. While Artemis and Luna and even the Queen may very well explain, they will only give us the answers they deem we are fit to receive and I, for one, want to know what changed within me.”


	42. Chapter 42

Save me from my superstitions  
Now I'm free, from this old condition  
Wait just a while, and I'll greet  
You with a smile  
-Muse, “Save me  
  


* * *

The intention then, after she had spoken, was for them to break away and go to their taskings.  It was assumed, implied … however you wanted to ultimately view it, that once they were done, they would all report back.  Yes they were freed of duty that day, but it didn’t mean they had to be prisoners within their little sanctuary. At least, that was how she viewed it and thus conveyed it.  No one had fears that needed to be soothed, at least from what she could tell, but as a leader, she felt it best to answer the unasked questions regardless.

The nods that came were how she expected, a pensive sort of wonderment that was still heavily influenced by what they had just discovered.  There were some wary glances given at numerous things, but all in all they each agreed. Opting to go out how they were, she was the first to the door, opening it only for her plans to once more be dashed against the rocks as though hurled by force.

One the other side stood both of the Mau.

Internally she cursed a streak that would have had the most grizzled veteran to pause in their tracks, if just for a moment.  Like something tangible she could feel the disappointment rolling off the others; even Rei who barely knew Artemis and had so far skated by having to put up with Luna seemed none too pleased that they were now on the verge of invasion to a sanctuary that wasn’t feeling much like it.  It was further compromised by the sheer question of just how long had either been standing there, outside the white oaken doors? Honestly she knew shit about the Mau or any sort of sorcery, but could it be possible they had heard every near, dancing the line sense of treason they spoke of?

The inside of their room was not bugged; there were absolutely no things of a surveillance nature within.  It was to Ami she had to thank for it, finding that out while she was on Mercury that she was quite skilled in regards to electronics.  The scant amount of time she had before she had to leave for Jupiter had Ami abuzz with changes. Assured on the flight to the large planet that nothing had been so laced, she had spent most of the flight trying to puzzle out half of what Ami had written of.  It lasted until the end when the Mercurian sheepishly wrote that the condensed version of her page upon page report was she ensured the room would remain private.

But that was via means of technology.  Not every planet was so open in regards to understanding sorcery.  At some point each had it, mysticism and wizardry, a way to explain the things that they couldn’t understand.  It had manifested beyond a belief system into something that a few could do. Some spent their entire lives to be able to create fire from their fingertips or summon gale winds.  For all that did many more fell short, able only to sense that there was a certain force about them. Countless more beyond that were oblivious to the very notion, try as they might.

In time though the wizardry fell away to that of scientific discovery, technology providing a lot more effective means for what sorcery could produce.  It became the great equalizer that; no longer was it just someone’s bloodline and decades of study, it was instant. Still, there were those that had that calling and ability, pursuing it where others did not, but it was a rarity and really more of a status symbol.

That was why to see one on Mars was shocking.  At rare times when she had a moment to think, there was almost a tinge of regret for killing such a relic.  Did the Mau possess the same, had they been listening in via those means? That was one of the reasons that sorcery was so feared, despite technology.  Few understood it then and fewer still now. Electronics wouldn’t detect it, no matter how much their creator said it would. It simply existed on a different level of reality.

Neither had spoke yet from the invading party, and none of her companions had voiced yet.  A quick intake of breath allowed her the initiative to be for her taking, her body instantly shifting to lean her weight to one hip.  It presented exactly what she wanted; Goddess knew she used it a lot at court before to present the air of being unapproachable. But it was one of those things she learned at a young age; what good was it to just invite attention when you truly needed to discourage it altogether, if not indicate you really did not want to be bothered?

“Lord Artemis.  Lady Luna. To what do we owe you unexpected arrival?”  She was going to skate the line of insubordination if either Mau was really over her, adding just enough scorn to her words that went well with her body language to speak the hint.  Her hand rose, resting against the wooden frame, blocking not only the rest from the inquiring gazes but also furthering her stance.

The effect was perfectly given in return, either Mau looking to each other before back at her. The pensive look in the female’s eyes especially matched well with the male’s attempt to be neutral.  It would almost make her gloat if she wasn’t so naive. It was always a dance with them, more so both of them, and Goddess knew she loved to dance. It wasn’t long to last though, as much as she would have liked it to.

“There is … a matter of urgency that we need to speak to you all about.  In private.” As she was known for, Luna cut right to the chase but it was remarkable for the simple reason she acknowledged the eyes and ears that were everywhere.  Everywhere except here, she hoped. She paused at the doorway, weighing the request. As much as she clashed with Artemis, they could work together without them baring their teeth too much.  But Luna. Fuck no, Luna was an arena she avoided. Not from the losses suffered, but the sheer insufferablity. Had she eyes in the back of her head she would have known that Rei, Ami, and Makoto all just exchanged glances.  As she didn’t, it didn’t matter because past actions had dictated that a look was always exchanged.

Luna simply didn’t come across as friendly to them.  To the Princess yes and the Queen most of all, but the rest of them really couldn’t stand her.  It wasn’t her attitude and disposition more that it was a sense of unease. They didn’t feel that comfortable around the Mau; on more than one occasion it was hard to say who was worse for the induced feeling … the Queen or Luna.  Whereas the Queen was predatory, Luna was far more … weighing. Judgmental. A reminder that they were foreigners here just as much as the Mau were, but the Lunarians rarely seemed to vocalize their overall opinion of them like they were.

Perhaps it was because the Queen openly accepted the Mau unlike them.  Or maybe the Lunarian’s racism just ran in their own system. Goddess really knew and it wasn’t something she wanted to spend a lot of time thinking on.  There was simply too much to do as it were; the extra work wasn’t worth it. There was a choice, she could let both in and subject all of them to an inquisition that was as draining as combat drills were.  She could turn them away and shut the door, granting them their reprieve that came at the price that there would not be a next time; they would be interrogated and in a much worse fashion.

Didn’t they just understand that they were tired?  They had been training at something since her return from Mars, preparing for the Queen’s ultimate arrival and the ball that followed. Not to mention what they had awoken to, that feeling of … of … something not feeling right yet natural at the same time.  Showing weakness along with asking for mercy wasn’t in her. None of them deserved pity, much less a break given by way of likely false sympathy.

Could she really subject them all to this?  Was it her right? The truth was she barely knew them; she knew some Lunarians longer than she had known Rei for instance, or Makoto, or Ami.  But she had spent time with them that wasn’t forced or because there simply wasn’t anything else to do. There was a camaraderie between them, a bond that could be easily explained as forced circumstances.  Above that, they were her friends. That transcended the notion that she was in charge, and she couldn’t do that.

But.

But this seemed more than her thoughts on the matter.  This seemed far more important than how she clashed with both Mau.  This seemed far more important than how tired they were, how they just wanted a break that didn’t involve royalty or duty or expectations to be everything in the realm of perfection and absolutely nothing that was not that.

It didn’t keep the exhale from her nor the way that her shoulders slumped, but she stepped back and held the door open.  They would have to accept that was as far as she was willing to go right now. Maybe if they hadn’t spent the morning discovering everything that had changed about them it would be a different battlefield.  Right now, it was hardly neutral but they did have the advantage of higher numbers.

That had to account for something.

So did the fact that neither Mau made a comment to the state of the room, the slight scorch marks along the walls, the scent of electricity and rain, the slight glittering of ice along the floor.  It could have either always been there, it could have simply belonged. It just wasn’t even mentioned.

It bothered her, just a bit.

Instead, it was Artemis who closed the door and locked it under Luna’s gaze, before she turned to look at them all.  For once, she couldn’t find a degree of judgement in her gaze. It was almost a plea that resided there instead, a plea for help which had absolutely no right to exist in someone so damnably fucking judgmental.

“The Queen of Earth wishes to see you all.”

That … was hardly what she was expecting Luna to say.

“The Queen of Earth?  She perished nearly two months ago, according to Terran reports.”  She had to thank the Goddess that Ami remained as analytical as ever, cutting through the hints of apprehension and uncertainty that still remained from this morning. “Unless you mean the Chancellor?  Other reports indicated that she has taken on a greater role with the Queen’s untimely passing.”

“You are quite correct Ami, it is the Chancellor save now she is the Queen.  The ceremony was not that long ago, according to our diplomatic relations we have.  It was confirmed via the other planets-”

“That is not why we are here.”  Luna cut him off, prompting more than just Artemis to blink.  “Chancellor or Queen, it doesn’t matter her title ultimately. She is here to see you all.”

“What’s the big deal then?  You keep tellin’ us that, like it’s ‘posed to mean somethin’.  I ain’t getting what it is.”

They were all still standing.  None of them had taken a seat yet.

Maybe that took the wind out of the sails, as the saying went.  Both Luna and Artemis exchanged a look between them. For a moment, she fancied what it would be like to be telepathic, to read the thoughts that people didn’t vocalize and the ones that they did only with careful consideration.  

“The … Queen knows what happened … yesterday.  After the ball.” Softly, Artemis spoke. It didn’t matter how loud he was really, his words cut through worse than any bladed weapon ever had to her flesh.  All notions, all illusions that what had happened stayed between just the five of them and the Queen were shattered. No, it was more than just that now, wasn’t it?  Now both of the Mau knew. The fucking Queen of Earth knew.

Was nothing sacred anymore?

Goddess she felt like screaming if it wasn’t for the fact it suddenly felt so cold in the room.  It felt as though the temperature had dropped more than a significant amount in but the span of seconds.

Damn Artemis.  Damn Luna. Damn both of the fucking Mau.  She almost went so far as to damn the Queen for this fucking reward.  Was it really a reward at this point? Look at what had happened.

“When is she due to arrive?”  Ever logical, Goddess she could just kiss Ami if she felt attracted to her.  

“She will be arriving within two days, if the communication reports are right.”

“It currently takes travel between Terra and here four days, due to their technology and lack of spaceports.  Unless they have a Lunarian craft, or any other planetary craft, aiding them, for her to be here within that time frame means she left before the … conclusion.”

Four sets of eyes instantly focused on the two Mau.

“Most planets have little to do with Terra due to its infant state.  A long civilized planet true, the rest of the system have eons of advancement due to the Terrans constant infighting with themselves.  It was only due to the Alliance the Queen has instated in the system that other planets were even open to the notion of speaking to the Terrans, much less willing to trade or allow them to establish routes to their respective ports.”  On Ami lectured, daring someone to speak out against her knowledge. “No planet has traded such a technological marvel to the Terrans in the form of one of their ships. Even when they are docked, they remain under heavy guard; it is considered standard operating procedure that a full regiment of troops accompanies every ship that arrives on the Terran surface.  Purely to discourage a Terran from seeing something they are not worthy of seeing. I could go on about everything else that is done as a safeguard but it seems we don’t have the time for that. The simple fact is if this Terran Queen is due to arrive in two days, she left before the Ball. That she knows of something that happened indicates strongly of espionage.”

The silence could kill as it stretched on until at last Luna spoke.  “I … I would say believe me, save that I know your dispositions will not allow for it.  Perhaps the Princess of Mars has other insights but neither are we so blind to know that you all have spoken to her, about life on the Moon, about the Queen, about us.  We know, and we know what our actions have done towards you. I beseech you however, to please believe us when we say that… that…” The female trailed off, looking to her companion.

“We don’t trust her.”


	43. Chapter 43

Then she swore love is never done  
So easily  
Then we went over again, my head abounds  
Oh the feeling  
-Interpol, “All The Rage Back Home”  
  


* * *

The ruffle of feathers and the slight caw alerted her to another presence, as if the door opening and closing wouldn’t have done so.  The pleasing scent, though barely noticeable of some sort of flower she hadn’t yet identified was just as much of an announcement as everything else.  Even if she hadn’t said anything, by now she knew exactly who it was.

She didn’t turn to look at her, instead adding another log to the fire that was sputtering along towards life in the hearth.  After the two advisors of the Queen had left they had all seemingly lifelessly dispersed. Having something to do, even if it was consulting the flames, or trying to, was enough for her.  It was perfect enough, perhaps not exactly what she wanted to do, but it was at least something to do. With too many unanswered questions playing in mind, an opportunity to wade through them and clear them from existence was almost too good to pass up.

“I’m sorry.”

That wasn’t at all what she was expecting to hear, confusion reigning across her features as she turned to look at the blonde who stood by the doorway, her hand occupied by Phobos who was intently engaging the woman in a staring contest.  Almost of their own violation, her hand let go of the log, ignoring the soft sound of wood against stone. She had changed once she was back in her room, opting instead for her robes, her clothes of Mars than the uniform that she had endured outside of the ball.  It ruffled, sounding her realization that what was once familiar and comfortable was now foreign and making her self conscious.

“Wizards … wizards were things of legend.  You simply don’t find many people that still follow that path, that still embrace sorcery.  After technology took off, things like that fell to some esoteric nonsense, something that a lesser child born to a royal family would undertake just to add on perceived glory for that family.  It still exists in some form, Saturn supposedly is full of mystics but even with how common space travel is, few people have even met someone from that planet. Jupiter still follows its druidism roots; there’s a reason why Makoto is often out among the flowers and plants.  The best gardeners on the Moon can’t compare to her, and the Lunarians can be fun to watch as they trip over their own racism to ask her for help.”

Minako continued on, finally looking at her as Phobos flew off to perch by Deimos who currently slept.  She knew though that he was still awake, listening in the way that only a raven could despite his eyes being closed.

“I had never seen a wizard before. I knew what they were capable of, but…”  She trailed off for a moment, looking almost at a loss for words before she resumed.  “The man … he had an accomplice. I ran into her when I … uhm, found myself in the Palace.  Just … just don’t ask how I got there, I’m still kind of ashamed and pretty damn embarrassed about it.  She was … she wasn’t a wizard but she had the skill to do some degree of magic. She was the one behind the Fires being corrupted, and after a nice discussion about who I was … couldn’t really let her get away with it and all.  I killed her, hoping that whatever she had done to the Fires would be undone. It’s said only the greatest of sorcerers could have their spells last even beyond their death. I doubted she was that skillful, and … well. She was in my way.”

“You should sit down.”  It seemed so lackluster to say but there she was, telling her things that she hadn’t known about completely.  And just standing there. It was such a change to how it all started out, a sort of epiphany hitting her to be immediately ignored.

The blonde merely shook her head, apparently not ready.  “I came upon the wizard and ... him … and you. Something was wrong with me though, something had happened.  My blood felt like it was on fire, like I was being consumed from the inside out, burning away like that.” Her hand gestured absently at the growing fire that hungered for additional fuel.  “I knew I wasn’t at my best, and that I needed to level the playing field anyway possible. I had seen what the wizard had done and … and I hoped that by killing the wizard, the spell might not have fully taken effect yet, that it would reverse.  I … I was wrong about that. And I’m sorry. I know that … they were your friends.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” she heard herself say.  “They aren’t dead; they are just well, different now.  But they are alive, I am alive, and none of us would have been unless you were there.”

It brought that half sort of smile that she learned by now meant that Minako didn’t really believe a word she just heard but wasn’t going to argue with her.  The blonde at last decided to take a seat, on the floor of all things, leaning back against the wall. It made her look tired, defeated … hardly a look that she really liked to see.  

“Why does everyone hate Terra so much?”  Well, hardly the best thing she could say to try and offer whatever it was that Minako needed but the question came out anyway.  

It was a bit of time before she received her answer.  The half sort of smile was joined by that exhale of breath she did, that caused her shoulders to raise as though she was laughing internally about something but wouldn’t share what it was.  That was followed by another cycle of breathing, a show of eyes closing and opening, fixing on her. “Everyone probably has their own reasons for it. Most though, don’t have a personal reason, rather they are caught up in the flow, going along with the masses because everyone else is doing it.”

“But you don’t.  You have a reason.”

If the blonde was surprised by that or not, it was impossible to tell.  It was just a shrug of her shoulders. “I suppose. First though, it would probably be wise that you knew the history.  Granted you’ve sat through and read a lot of the things that the rest of us have, how Earth was advanced but their inner fighting kept resetting any sort of progress they could make.  It was only by the Alliance that they stabilized to the point that peace has existed there for more than a time span counted in months.”

“They established a government.  Trade began and the rest of the planets involved provided training to help them succeed.”

“Sounds like Lunarian education.”  Laughing Minako spoke, holding up a hand to fend off any rebuttal.  “No no, I am not laughing at you but that is exactly what it is. Here, the Moon will only talk about all the good that came of the Alliance and why would it be any different?  They were the ultimate creators of it, naturally they will want to tell the system and beyond of their glory. They managed to “single handedly” bring a wayward, rebellious planet into line, established inner-system trade, and a whole host of other accomplishments.  That’s the Lunarian belief, it lends to their overall bigotry towards other planets. You’ve seen the looks, you’ve heard the whispers, and you’ve had the barbs levied at you; don’t pretend you haven’t. We’re here because of the Alliance; we had a choice of sorts but it was not truly a choice.”

“If Earth is so bad then why all the animosity towards it?  It’s a weak planet. Why is it worth everyone’s time?” Logs were added to the fire, even though there was little chance she would get in her meditation anytime soon, the fire brought a warmth that everything else lacked.  It was a comfort she could feel comfortable with; admitting to Minako that she felt the same in her presence just wasn’t going to happen.

“The Queen has a great interest in it.  She has visited there more than any other planet in the system, even before the Alliance came to be.  If she wasn’t there, sometimes she was entertaining ambassadors from other planets, but most of the time the emissaries came from Earth.  It is difficult for most Lunarians to understand, more so with their self entitled sense of superiority. Why would their Queen be so interested in such a “backwater” civilization?  What could have been simple curiosity for them turned instead into animosity.”

“So they hate Terra because their leader shows so much interest in it?”

“That’s most of the reason yes.  The other planets mostly do not care.  Ami was quite right though, any time a trading ship arrives to Earth, there is always a standard regime of soldiers with it.  On rare occasions, someone from Earth has received a free transport to the originating planet. From there, there has been accounts of general disruption, sometimes piracy, sometimes murder.”

There it was, the sign that told her she was right.  “What happened?”

A long inhale came, an even slower exhale before the blonde finally spoke, drawing her legs up to curl her arms around.  “There is a region on Earth, known for it’s animals. Surprisingly, despite the conflict that existed there and the war torn nature, there were still pockets of beauty preserved.  A mountain range completed it, nothing really spectacular but it is a geographical feature. The region is called Erymanthian, named after its mountain of Erymanthos. Almost two decades ago, a trading ship from Venus arrived there, trading primarily luxuries.  Furs and pelts for wines and perfumes. Don’t get me wrong; everyone knows what Venusians are known for after all. The socially acceptable things that could be traded in relation for that often were.”

She didn’t say anything, another feeling of sorts telling her that this wasn’t something Minako talked about often, if ever.

“A man stowed away, despite how the ship was searched prior to lift off.  Venusian cruisers are not as fast as a Mercurian speeder, for instance, but they are still a pretty fast ship all things considering.  It took a week from Earth to Venus, the stowaway making themselves unknown the entire time. Upon landing, the ship was quarantined for another week, rather standard practice for any ship returning from Earth.  Had it been sent to Mercury or Jupiter, there would not have been one, or perhaps not quite as long. The stowaway snuck off board during that time and infiltrated the palace.” Her voice turned softer, the woman before her almost looking small.  That bothered her even more, more than anything else. It was almost on par with how she never took a break, always staying busy. Was this the reason? Twenty years though; she didn’t want to connect it.

“The Venusian army is perhaps, not as prestigious as a Martian one.  We’re skilled in arms but mostly do not go out seeking conflicts. If one was brought to our doorstep, then yes we would react.  Most in military service only do so for a handful of years, those in longer are there because they either like the position or it helps their family.  Often, it’s a tradition for a family to send at least one of their children through the ranks but few actually sign up on their own. That is the army however, our soldiers.  Learning martial skills like sword fighting can be … difficult … if you’re royalty. It’s not … commonplace and instead is just … a bit for show.”

The blonde stayed silent for a few moments, unconsciously shifting herself as though she had her falchion with her.  Phobos and Deimos did so on occasion, when they were still human. It was only through exposure that she understood that they did so when they missed it, the security it brought.  Maybe in this case though, it was the memories associated. Minako was a Princess after all; sometimes forgetting that, likely her parents had an issue with the skills she learned.

“Anyway.  The man infiltrated the palace, killing five guards to get in, arming himself beyond the crude blade he had used to commit the murders with Venusian steel but was wounded in the process.  It was later discovered that some of the guards that died did not right away, perishing instead hours later in agony as something worked through their system, burning them alive from the inside.”  Her eyes rose, meeting her own, locking their gazes. “Much like what afflicted me on Mars, the guards however were not so lucky to be saved. No one knew how to treat it, and the one that was found after, that could still coherently talk, only spoke of the fire burning within him before perishing.  The man was not after guards however, instead he broke into the royal quarters.”

She found she had nothing she could say, clicking the pieces together.

“The man struck Adonis with his crude blade, ignoring that he carried Venusian steel in his hand.  In turn, the wounding that the guards had done on him was compounded, struck repeatedly with a small statue before Adonis simply was too weak to do much else, falling to his knees.  By the time we could reach someone on Mercury, the same disease was already consuming him that had killed the guards. He couldn’t say anything though but his skin … it twisted and bubbled, like his flesh was boiling away while something crawled under it.  It was … like it was amplified somehow, doing far more than what it had done to anyone else. It … it wasn’t pretty, to say the least. The man from Erymanthian was captured, dying before he could truly be interrogated but we found out where he was from, at least.  It was thanks to Mercurian scholars that we found out where the region even was, and therefore the planet it belonged to.”

“Adonis was your …?”

The blonde’s eyes closed, doing nothing to stop the two lines of tears that fell from them.  When they opened anew they were still welled with tears but did not fall. “My father. Like my mother, he was favored by my Goddess and rather devout.  He was saying his goodnight to me when … it happened.”

“Was … I … how...”  She shook her head, unable to go on, the words were there but she just couldn’t produce them in an order that would make any sense towards what she was asking.

“No, it’s alright.  You don’t need to say anything.  I ran out of the room and got my mother, only able to say that father was hurt badly.  From there, it is mostly a blur of what followed. I do remember talking to her much later, when I was older and able to have a better understanding, about where the man came from.  Thanks to our own alliance with Mercury, we were able to learn much. The Erymanthian region had been suffering from poverty for years, most of the occupants being conscripted away to fight in whatever conflict it was.  As the able bodied were gone, everything suffered in return. The man, though he was dead, still provided clues as to what happened. Simple piracy could have perhaps been understood; mayhaps he just got lost while stowed away and went for the large prize instead of something safer.”  Minako sighed, shaking her head as well.

“My father was not the assassin’s target; he was merely in the way by protecting me.  When … I found that out I asked her why, what had we done to warrant such an act? My father had never left Venus, for that matter neither had my mother.  We traded with Earth, perhaps cautiously but we didn’t shun them openly. My mother did not have the answer, relating to me that it was the Queen, the same one that perished not that long ago, that sent the man on behest of the Chancellor.”

She let it sink in before finishing.  “The same one that is rather anxious to meet us and will be here shortly enough.”


	44. Chapter 44

And there is hope within despair  
-Death Cab for Cutie, “Black Sun”  
  


* * *

_ A presence.  Something new, yet familiar.  Yes. _

The voice of before wouldn’t let her forget who it was.  As if she could, all too able to recall everything it had said to her before.  Why would she forget, despite the part of her that wanted to, nearly more than anything.  Of voices that could continually revisit her, this was not the one that she wanted.

But of choices that she had, the voice was a bit more merciful than the images that worked in conjunction.

Again, it was death and destruction, the same premonitions of slavery, oppression, domination and all the same things as it had been before.  While they had not shown themselves since prior to the reveal of the King, prior to Phobos and Demos’ transformation, prior to … really Minako herself.  Whereas when she was in recovery they had dimmed, the respite was no more. They did not forget where exactly they had left off. Rather than continue on with the same theme, the visions were eerily just more of the same things that she had been shown before.  Perhaps that was why, once she got used to it, it was easier to just distance herself from it to better look for clues.

The shapes became more distinctive now, countless as they were. By the time the voice stopped resonating within her mind, the shapes all turned their attention from what they had been at, focusing on her.

_ Your coming was foretold.  The long circle is nearly complete. _

Alarm instantly filled her, shapes amassing to surround her with speeds that seemed unfathomable to imagine even in the depths of this.  Despite her intentions to remain impassive to better grasp, fear struck her, the familiar choking hold that left her immobile. The shapes leered, sneering and dripping their corruption.  Snapping with razored teeth and equally wicked claws, the shuffling of their forms heralded the whispers that turned to howls.

Some part of her realized what it was, that fleeting essence of her that was still aware that she was meditating named it for what it was.

A calling.  They were all calling to something.  More shapes appeared on the horizon, certainly behind her if her spirit here could move instead of rigid with fear.  These ones seemed different, far more vicious as if the shadows with teeth and claws were not deadly enough. No, these appeared by way of wings, their sound joining with the howling to a symphony that could only mean one thing.  A frenzy was building, the shapes, the nightmares growling and snapping with bare restraint.

A call to feed.

_ Come, little ones.  Savor your fear as we feast upon it! _

With a start, her eyes snapped open.

Looking up from her, between her still form and that of the fire stood both Phobos and Deimos, their heads twitching back and forth as eyes that beheld far more intelligence than a mere raven could blinked in rapid succession before they seemed to relax.  The breath that she hadn’t been aware that she held was shakenly released, a hand rising to press to the side of her head. 

The myriad of images, of emotions that felt like a lifetime ago for their occurrence, the sensations… all of them seemed to vanish at the pain and the fact that she was being eaten alive.  That was pain indescribable yet she couldn’t pass from consciousness to escape until either raven had reacted. The images were not quick to depart, recalling all too well what had happened until she had been drawn from it.  A slight twinge of pain caused her attention to turn from the inward recollection towards her other hand. There, a small circle of blood was welling.

She hadn’t done something to cause it, until her gaze went back to Deimos who somehow managed to look guilty.  It was a humorous look to see on a raven of all thing. Never had she seen Deimos, even before, look sheepish over anything and yet, here he was.  She smiled though, nodding her thanks. The wound, small indeed, was enough to draw her from the vision. For that, she would gladly endure the trade off.

The fire roared, snapping and popping as it consumed the dry wood.  A pine was her guess by the scent and quickness in which it was consumed.  There were a few pieces of oak in the woodpile, promising in the least she would be able to meditate as she had more than needed to.  While the blonde had suggested meditation more than once, it wasn’t until she had shared her own motivations behind her apprehension towards Earth had she actually done so once Minako excused herself for a reason she couldn’t even recall right now.

“Thanks…”  She heard herself say, watching as either seemed to nod in their own fashion before taking their flight, once more settling on a perch that was somewhat haphazardly constructed.  Makoto told her though, somewhere in that frame of time since she had arrived to the Moon and now that she would find something suitable for both, something far better than what was no more than just a glorified stand made of hangers.  In that time that Minako was off living and breathing in her Commander mode, both the Mercurian and Jovian asked numerous questions involving the two ravens. While she had kept it somewhat vague of the man, the wizard, and Minako nearly bleeding out, upon describing that both had been loyal bodyguards and where transformed, it was Makoto who took a sudden interest.

It wasn’t to say that Ami didn’t care, but she was soon to find out that the tall brunette followed the path of druidism.  To her culture, crows and ravens were revered as much as bears and deer, most believing that they were extensions of elder forces that was the Wild.  They were not mere pets; she was smart enough not to suggest it, but to hear her talk of it, there was a bit of awe in Makoto’s voice. Which is why she had promised she would fashion something worthy of them.  Never mind that they weren’t real ravens; or maybe they were it was likely a matter of perception, but to the woman, the one who spoke with an easy accent and enjoyed ribbing her anytime that Minako’s mouth happened to leave a more telling mark, they were indeed primordial forces of nature and therefore, important.

She watched as they settled, watching over her until they deemed she was safe before returning to slumber.  There was no time telling device; a fact she had discovered one late night while alone. How long she had been meditating she couldn’t tell other than by the wood consumed in the fire.  A few hours at most, the question was what time had she actually started. There was … what happened in the room, then they found out about an impending visit from the Terran Chancellor turned Queen, what Minako had said, then her meditation.

It was evening, at least, she had to guess.

Evening and far too many thoughts within her mind to even consider sleeping.

How it was she arrived at their sparring yard she had no idea, her coherent thoughts returning with another start.  Her hands held a bow in one, an arrow in the other. Across from her the straw filled dummy beheld a multitude of arrows protruding from it, and a good score or two more on the ground.  What she was doing here, how she got here… her eyes rose quickly as her senses told her she was hardly alone. 

There on the benches sat the blonde, her form bundled under her cloak.  The rather bulky shape could be attributed to the fact that her legs had been drawn to her chest, her head resting across her arms.  No words passed from the blonde’s mouth, further making no move to rise. If it wasn’t for the fact that her eyes were open and watching her, she could have sworn she was asleep.

It was still a few moments of quietly looking at one another before the blonde choose to break the silence, her voice soft in the night and punctuated with slight pauses.  “An archer as well. Who would have thought?”

“How long have you been sitting there.”

The fact she hadn’t phrased it as a question brought a thin sort of smile to the blonde’s lips, finally moving though it was with slowness to her actions.  There was just the light of the stars out, the Palace further back offered some light but how the training yard was situated, it was just a backdrop that provided little.  It wasn’t until the blonde drew closer to her; her cloak remaining tightly wrapped around her that wasn’t registering all the way yet. Her fingers gently took her arm, ignoring the bow in her way to draw back her sleeve.  There, against her pale skin she could see hues of purple forming along the inside of her arm.

Her fingers were blessedly cool against her skin.  “We’ll get you a guard, for next time.” That was the only answer she received, outside of the gentle return of her sleeve back along her skin and her arm released.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Mm.  A while.  A few hours, if you really want to know.”

A few … hours?

“There’s three score arrows in the dummy, another two on the ground where you missed, and another score off behind it.  Yes, a few hours.” Minako yawned, blinking at her before she smiled. “I found you shortly after you started. Either you’re a natural or…” she trailed off with a shrug.  “I’m going to lean more towards that … something happened to you, on Mars, for you to be so skilled. You were not fooling me when I first tried to teach you the sword.”

She found that there wasn’t a lot she could say to that, looking to the arrow in her hand before back to the target dummy and its own collection.  From there it went back to Minako, at a loss for what to say, what to do.

“You should … get some rest.”  It was only then that her mind registered why the blonde was so wrapped in her cloak.  The shivers, her cool fingertips, and pauses in her speech; barely noticeable as they were, were from the fact that she was beyond tired and cold.  The temperature hadn’t made an impact to her, understanding now why it was more than just a simple brush of Minako’s fingers against her bruised skin from the bowstring meeting with it.  The blonde was freezing and was trying to draw warmth even under the guise of concern for her.

At once she dropped the bow and arrow, her arms wrapped around the Venusian tightly and drew her sharply against her body.  The slight gasp and sudden alertness from the woman told her that she wasn’t expecting it. “You should do the same. Gods Minako, it’s well past midnight-” The other injected “Two actually…” “Gods above, it’s two in the morning!  What are you doing out?”

The blonde’s forehead came to rest against her shoulder, having little shame to press up against the source of warmth for a few moments before she met her gaze to answer.  “Do you remember … what I said to you?”

“What you said to me when.”

“Mmm my Martian and her questions.” It was such an endearing smile that for a moment, she could just forget the visions that even drove her out here apparently to take up archery to ignore. “From the start, when you were all sorts of glowering at me.”

When hadn’t she glowered at the blonde though, her lips twisting at the notion.  “You said … to stop.”

“And…?”

“That … you would protect me, defend me … and guide me.  That … you wouldn’t let death claim me on your watch.” She recalled the words and the surprise that coursed through her when the blonde, so incredibly unknown, with absolutely no concern whatsoever for her own health and well-being, knelt before her and offered her sword.  To recite a vow before turning into a near killing machine until meeting with a mace. All to protect her. She who had wanted her dead, killed lest the flames prove true. That the next person she met would change the very nature of her soul.

She wanted to scowl, to grimace, to do something more than just be holding the woman in her arms yet … yet that was what she wanted to do too.  To care about someone that cared too much about everyone else. To look after someone that wouldn’t look after herself.

“Don’t you understand Rei?”  The woman spoke, answering a question she hadn’t realized she had even asked.  “I won’t let you suffer alone. I’m hardly a mystic as you are, hardly the intellectual as Ami or versed in druidism as Makoto … I swore though, to defend you.  Even if it is from yourself.”

“I … There was… I…”

The blonde shook her head, a solitary finger rising to press softly against her lips, halting her speech.  “You had a vision from your meditation. I knew you were going to when … when I stopped by. The wood and the fact you are in your robes told me as much.  I came by again, to check on you … to make sure you were alright but you were not in your room. It didn’t take long to find you here, and so I waited, not wanting to interrupt you.  Maybe it was therapeutic to restuff a straw dummy with arrows, but that wasn’t it. You were thinking of something, processing whatever it was that you had seen.”

“How … how do you know all of this?”

A soft smile was her answer.  “I told you, at the temple. I’m prone to empathic tendencies at times.”

The temple … where she had her visions, where she had struck Minako so hard in the side of the head that she couldn’t be sure, days later, that she hadn’t killed her.  The same temple that Minako had kissed her, that she had slept alongside of her. A night of rest that hadn’t been plagued further by nightmarish visions.

It was more than what she wanted to think about at the moment.  Rather, it was easier to glower at the woman, her voice taking a turn for gruff.  “You’re freezing cold. You shouldn’t be out here.”

“It’s actually warmer here than on Mars…” Was all the soft reply that she received, outside of the Venusian somehow managing to cuddle all the closer to her.  She had dropped the guise that she was fine however, openly pressing to her in a greedy display to draw in warmth and heat.

She made a sound, some sort of cross between a growl and sigh, and shook her head.  There was truth to it all though, it was simply far too early in the morning and far too cold to be standing out in the middle of the Moon, surrounded by target dummies, arrows, and a populace that regarded them as substandard barbarians.  The growling noise transitioned into a better sigh, a feeling of despair following on its heels. She couldn’t do this much longer, this back and forth. The images, the visions, and the Lunarian glares. Something had to give, ideally sooner than later and ideally without some cost to her sanity.

With another start she blinked, looking at Minako, seeing far too much concern within the depths of her eyes.  Be it starlight, daylight … any sort of light … she really wondered why, at the beginning, she felt such an animosity towards her.  Perhaps it was still what lingered even now. A fate she couldn’t fight against, a destiny that wasn’t hers to determine.

“Let’s go inside, please.”  Her voice was soft, vulnerable.  It wasn’t a quality that she liked.  
  


* * *

The palace was rather silent, be it something that she expected or not.  Maybe at this hour she thought there would be servants about, able to move about freely to handle their duties without the presence of everyone else.  It sounded entirely logical to her, a legit thought that had her looking every so often for them.

“They already were here.  This is where they start at, moving in a steady line that … well, I would say obliterates everything in its path save that … they clean instead.”  Since coming back inside, or maybe it was being pressed to her side, the pauses in Minako’s speech were now from being tired and less from being chilled.  It was still eerie regardless that she had known that was what she was looking for, unable to help the look.

“Was a guess.”  A tired Minako, she found out, meant a less inclined to speak in full sentences Minako.

“It’s true though.”  She herself was tired but her mind said she wouldn’t sleep, not anytime soon.  She should get some rest though; there was no telling what awaited them today. Wasn’t the Chancellor’s ship due in soon anyway?  Not to mention the Queen had only mentioned one day off, not two in a row. Though really, a week off would do them all good. Minako never did take that time off that Artemis had told her to do so once they had arrived here.  Oh the blonde had made a few attempts here and there, but it was only because she had personally gotten involved.

That weighed on her mind as well.

Silence passed between them outside of the sound of their walking as they made their way to the private sanctuary that promised them at least a few hours of uninterrupted time before anyone could theoretically expect them.  It was the blonde who opened one of the heavy white oak doors that officially marked their privacy, stepping inside with her to see both Ami and Makoto looking up from the table that they typically took meals at. 

It seems that everyone was going to be awake at this Gods-forsaken hour.

The soft, blue light that bathed their companion’s faces in a glow highlighted their far beyond tired features.  A few candles had been lit, but otherwise there was no other sources of light.

Makoto waited until Minako had closed the door before speaking.  “We had a feelin’ that you’d be back. Went lookin’ for you both and didn’t find ya.” A yawn brought a long pause to her words.  “Sorry, if it wasn’t urgent wouldn’t be lookin’ for ya.”

“What is it?”  The tiredness that clung to the blonde in ways that she was a bit ashamed to admit that she would rather do fought a long hard battle with her Commander persona.  Sheer stubbornness told her that the Commander would always win out, another thing to grate on her nerves. It wasn’t fair, not even remotely so, and it was doing everything for pissing her off all the more.

“Do you remember what you had asked me to, shortly before you had left for Jupiter?” Ami answered, looking up from the small computer screen, her hand holding a steaming mug that she sipped from with a grimace.  At Minako’s hurried nod, not to mention her sudden burst of speed that left her at the table with a drawn up chair so she could see the screen. Left with no other choice she followed, an equally unsure look passed between her and Makoto.

“I finally cracked them.”  Ami took another sip from the mug before setting it aside, Minako taking the opportunity to enlighten them all as to what the nature of the cryptic words were.  Even still, it was a few minutes before she finally spoke.

“We aren’t told anything, I’m sure you all know that.  I’ve pressed for answers since I arrived, at every opportunity. Even if it wasn’t one, I made it into one.  It’s meant that I’ve … butted heads with Artemis and Luna more than once. I’m loyal to the Queen as my honor dictates that I am; I gave my word that I would protect her daughter at the cost of my life.  I … do not follow blindly however, and I want to know why I am willingly giving my life for another. It goes against my principles as a Venusian; we would fight and kill for our lovers yes, but the Princess isn’t mine obviously enough.” 

The thin, but meant smile given in Rei’s direction caused a flush of heat to her features, but for once Makoto didn’t start hooting about it.  Instead, the Jovian had returned with three mugs of the same steaming contents that the Mercurian was drinking. Hesitantly she took the mug, sniffing at its dark contents before taking a tentative sip.  It wasn’t bad, actually rather good and she felt herself become more alert.

“I asked Ami if there was anything she could find out.  What exactly was meant by the Call, why we, ultimately, were necessary.  Even why the Queen of Mars had come to the Moon. I wanted information and since no one was going to provide it…”

“The Queen of- my mother?”  Whatever it was she was drinking was making her alert, but the statement about her mother completely lifted the shroud around her.  “You said on the way here that, that no one knew. Even Artemis admitted to it.” Her gaze narrowed, “Why would you ask about that.”

“Because it made no sense.  Why would the Queen of Mars travel to the Moon?  What was so important that it couldn’t be left to a courier?  It made little sense for it to be documented in the first place.  Transport logs showed that she had arrived, she met with the Queen for some time, but then someone had gone through and tried to cover it all up.”

“How did you know.”

The blonde sighed but it was Ami that answered in her stead.  “Just as when you erase pencil from paper, there is still a faint trace of the message that remains.  You can erase all that you want, eventually you will ruin the paper, it will never be the same. The same thing exists for the recorded logs here.  Someone had gone through and placed them all behind a password, as well as other things of importance.”

It did made sense, she had to admit with another sip of whatever goodness it was poured to the mug.  She noticed that Minako, much like Ami, sipped sparingly from it. Whereas Makoto and her seemed to have no issue with whatever it was.

“When Minako left first for Makoto and then later for you, I spent time trying to find out just what was going on.  My parents were concerned about why all of a sudden I was so vital to the Queen’s court, alliance or not. I’m sure Minako has told you that the Alliance has not existed for very long, a generation at best depending on who you ask.  We are allied with each planet of the system, outside of Terra for numerous reasons. Prior to that, we were not exactly at war with them but there was a degree of hostility. You saw planets allying with their closet neighbors, such as Venus and my own.  Even then, alliances only go so far. The monarchy of Venus would be welcomed at any time to Mercury, but the Council would question all the same why they arrived for there is no such thing as social calls among anyone. Call it spying if you want, but-”

“You want to learn who your new friends are.”  She declared, cutting off the Mercurian who nodded in response.

“Exactly.  There have also been some inconsistencies, such as treaties that seemed to have, pardon the expression, magically changed when attempted to be collected.  Being one of the most, if not singular, technologically advanced planets, Mercury helped many planets out towards updating systems. Such things are not free, and there are things that we need from each planet.  It’s a bartering system, a give and take, and we have no problem paying for our luxuries and necessities through this or coins. But Mercury, like Venus and Jupiter, not to mention even the outer planets of Neptune and Uranus, began noticing that the standards of our trade were rapidly changing towards the Moon’s favor.”

It was still far too early in the morning for such discussions of political economies and trade negotiations.  She went to take another drink only to find the mug empty. A look up at Makoto saw her already out of her seat, bringing the kettle with her.

“Anyway,” Drawn back in from what was sure to be a lecture, Ami continued.  “The files were locked behind a password. I had tried every form of cryptology that I knew of in attempts to crack it but to little avail.  For awhile, I put it aside to work on other more pressing matters, such as ensuring we have utter privacy within here. Outside of sorcery or magic, no one can eavesdrop on us.  And yes, I am aware of how much of an oxymoron it seems that I am trying to break into someone else’s privacy while demanding my own. Just like Minako stated though, I gave my word when I arrived that I would protect the Princess no matter the cost.  I want to know what this ominous danger is that seemingly sprung up from nowhere.”

“You mentioned that you cracked the files…?” Minako softly said, her own mug long since forgotten.

“Yes.”  For as animated as Ami had seen, it all didn’t seem like it mattered.  She slumped back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. “After Artemis and Luna had left, and after both of you had gone, something told me to try again.  The password was a name; I had exhausted all the ones I knew, from the Princess’ name to even that of the Mau, to various planets and landmarks. On a whim I tried a different name and…” her voice trailed off for a moment.  

Three pairs of eyes fixated on the Mercurian.

“It’s Beryl.”


	45. Chapter 45

Tell me all the things I'm supposed to like  
What you want to hear, what you think is right  
-Joywave, “Doubt”  
  


* * *

The name hung in the air, suspended by countless factors of tension.  Each with their own name, their own implications. A simple name held power, like legends of old concerning the ability to control.  To know someone’s name gave you an edge over them. Your name was  _ your  _ identity, who you were.  It was yours and yours alone, until the day you met someone else who shared with you your name.  The sense of uncontrollable animosity rose, completely unbidden. How dare this doppelganger have  _ your  _ name, for it was  _ your  _ name first.

The name hung, unmoving.  It brought a silence to them all, sharing only looks.  Looks that spoke volumes all the same, just as heavily as the mention of that  _ name  _ did.

“Beryl is…?” It was Rei who finally broke the silence, the query given actual life preceding her mug of coffee reaching the table top.  Leave it to the Martian to actually like coffee; considerate as Makoto was, coffee was the last thing she wanted to drink right now.

“The Terran Chancellor, apparently now Queen.”  She shook her head, knowing full well if they went to dwell on this it would give them answers but at a cost she wasn’t prepared to give yet.  “It’s three. We’re expected shortly after dawn in the throne room.”

“But … but whatta mean?  We jus’ found out the secrets and you’re tellin’ us we gotta wait?”

“I mean exactly that Makoto.  As much as I would like to find out all the secrets, all the information that has been kept from us, now is not the time.”  Her voice took a hard line, staunch in its delivery. “We’re expected in a few hours in the throne room, as per the Queen. I suggest you all get whatever rest you can in that amount of time.”  Knowing full well that repeating herself could be considered a cop out she shook her head. “I want to find out as much as the rest of you do. Now though isn’t the time.” Trust was key to leadership, her hand placed the folded missive on the table top.  It had been left on the outside of the door; she found it when she had gone to look for Rei. Now if that wasn’t something… what if she hadn’t gone outside, how would she have known about it? Really, the fucking logic sometimes that was presented here. It was like being set up for failure…

Maybe her words pacified the Jovian, maybe it didn’t.  It was Ami though who picked up the note, her brow instantly furrowing before she looked back at her.  “How were we supposed to know about this? If Rei hadn’t left, if you hadn’t gone after her…” The Mercurian merely vocalized her own thoughts.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.  A nervous habit at times, rubbing her face hard for a moment.  “I don’t know. We’re presented with more questions than we have answers for yet again.”  She was too tired for this, always too tired. It was compounding itself more and more.

“Why the throne room…” Despite it being signed by the Queen, it was still a question to be asked.  Silence followed in the wake of the query, four sets of eyes, green like a lush forest, blue as a deep lake, purple as the dusk sky, and another shade of blue like the sky exchanged notions unvocalized.  Ideas of what could be, hints of what was, each a worthy attempt of answering the curiosity that drove the reason.

She finally shook her head, pushing up to her feet.  Sleep wasn’t likely to come, but sometimes leadership by example was the best way.  Else, they would all sit around and find out the answer, albeit exhausted, and then have the surprise of the Queen awaiting them.  Best to have some form of rest, regardless of how little it was, find out what it was, and then delve into their long awaited answers.

Eyes followed her movements, and finally with it actions.  Ami closed the lid to her computer, rising to push her chair in.  Closely behind her was Makoto, a silent look exchanged with Rei towards the burning candles, before both took their leave with a nod.

“Are you going to sleep or sit and brood over this?”  

It was even a question, causing a small smile to pull at her lips.  She lightly shook her head, “No, even two hours of sleep is better than none at all.”

“Good.”  Was all the response the Martian had to give her, rising to extinguish all but one of the candles.  It was taken in hand, the other reached to grasp her hand. “C’mon, I know how you fake sleeping as it is.  This way I’ll know you actually rest.”  
  


* * *

It truly didn’t matter that it was not too terribly long ago that they were in the throne room.  Each of them were currently there, outside of the doors. It didn’t feel right though, an emotion that she couldn’t quite pinpoint, much less name.  They were there though, standing outside of its doors, armed. That was something new; in the presence of the Queen, those times she had been summoned to the throne room, she never went armed.  Yet here they were, carrying their weapons. 

Their weapons were one thing she guessed somehow, the clothes they were wearing were not.  

A white bodysuit, save that it was more like a modest swimsuit that a prude would wear.  Save that even that wasn’t true, for they each sported skirts that maybe came to mid thigh.   _ Ok, so maybe a reformed prude...  _  A bow was set to the small of their back, a collar that dipped to, at the least, her cleavage.  A bow was equally spread out over her breasts, blue she noted. White gloves that went to her elbows and sandals the same as hue as her skirt; that was yellow.

Maybe that explained the emotion; trepidation.  To be armed; her falchion belted at her waist and dressed in something that certainly yes, her ego said she could flaunt very, very well.  A familiarity and an unknown.

They were all like that, her eyes and her mind somehow accepting it as normal, nothing at all standing out.  In recollection, she couldn’t even recall what colors Rei had, or Ami, or Makoto. It mattered; she felt like it did.  It mattered that there was something around their throats, something across their brows. It mattered and yet… and yet...

_ Look around. They will all betray you. Flee screaming into the black forest. _

Answers.

She needed answers though.  Answers more than anything.

Didn’t she deserve such?  

For the longest time, that was her driving notion, this feeling of entitlement.  It was only really on the way back from Mars, on the day -  _ wasn’t that yesterday? _ that she had changed, that they all had changed that it was even less about herself and more about them.

Her friends, her comrades … her lover yet not named as such but she swore to protect Rei, just as she vowed to protect the Princess.

Each of them, the epiphany hitting her as it were was still akin to a bucket of ice water, was someone she’d protect and die for.  Why? Simply because they deserved better.

The guilt was wearing on her as they stood in front of the door, as three sets of eyes rested on her, waiting for her actions.

Her hand reached for the door handle, pushing it downwards to push in as well.  The cool metal felt solid enough in her grasp, cool to the touch despite that she wore gloves.

_ Your light sputters out. _

That … that was not her thought.

_ The stars sweep chill currents that make men shiver in the dark. _

Her breath came fast, rapid… her heart presented an unmerciful tempo in her ears.  Pounding like drums, like the hooves of horses, the boots of faceless armies that chased on her heels.  Feelings of dread, overwhelming and suffocating wrapped tightly around her. It squeezed, pulsating like a living thing.  It  _ was  _ a living thing, feasting from her body.

_ At last, the feeding hour. _

A gasp.

A hand was gripping her shoulder, shaking.

“Minako?”

Words, a voice… a voice that she knew.  Words. Her name.  _ Her name _ … the hand on her shoulder was more insistent.  The voice was just as insistent, maybe more so.

“Minako!”

A blink.  It didn’t stop the scene.  Really, if anything, it make it worse.  So much worse. She was frozen, unmoving, not breathing, no blood beat through her veins in the life giving rhythm.   _ There was nothing. _

Nothing but fear.

“Minako!  Minako dammit!   _ MINAKO _ !”  
  


* * *

Her eyes opened with a start, looking blankly for more than a few moments before beginning their act of focusing on the raven haired woman who leaned over her.  Hair, as black as sin that was messy from sleep. Eyes, a perfect yet flawed representation of the sky at dusk fought against the notion of being filled by drowsiness, instead shining with a worried clarity.  Her hand felt warm against her bare skin.

What the fuck just happened?

“You were thrashing in your sleep.”  Rei finally answered, not yet sitting back.  Her voice didn’t sound right at all to her ears; it sounded strained.  Strained and … and something. She remained hovered for a moment longer before silencing the alarm that chimed in its fashion that it was time for them to get up if they were to meet with the Queen at the appointed hour and still have a chance to be not only presentable, but fed as well.

The Queen… was it all a dream?  It had to be, her hand going to the side of her face before she sighed.  Her dreams were far too literal for her own good, a shiver following that had nothing to do with the fact that she wore the Martian’s eyes and nothing more.  A dream. Voices and feelings. Sights that made no sense and yet did in a fashion she couldn’t comprehend. Her mind clicked it together, the same voice from before, on Mars… before.

Before…

“I…”  She started, trying to take in a deep breath to calm herself.  A ploy really, a falseness that was just like everything else. It was so fake it was far too easy to believe it was real.

_ Release your grip on hope. _

No… The breath attempted turned to a choked sob, burying her face against Rei’s shoulder.  She couldn’t even formulate the words, any words if she got right down to it. All she could offer were tears, the emotions too much as they tore at her sanity.  Her dreams were real, far too real to be anything but an omen. How absolutely fucking ironic that was, she who was hardly the mystic, hardly the devout unless it was to her Goddess, would be the one with premonitions.

Her tears didn’t seem to phase Rei, at least outwardly.  There was a hesitation yes, for a split second, but that was as long as it lasted.  She felt a hand against her hair, smoothing it in a comforting fashion. She was so warm, always so warm despite that it was just a sheet tangled around their lower bodies at this point.  Saying nothing, just being there as her mind fought for coherency. A comforting presence that she so direly needed.

It was a couple minutes later that her shoulders finally stopped shaking and she felt she could take a breath without tears falling.  A few more after that before she raised her head, looking into the eyes that offered no judgment. They were just her, just Rei, and right now that was all that mattered.

“...I had a dream, that we were already awake.  We were standing outside of the throne room. We… we were armed but the clothes, they ...they weren’t what we wear now yet they felt familiar.  I had thoughts, doubts given a voice. I … I thought that none of you deserved this, that you didn’t deserve to be standing outside of a throne room to someone that … that I feared.  I heard voices then, the same voice that I heard on Mars… before I-”

“Shh.”  She watched and felt a finger against her lips, stopping the flow of words.  Her head gave a shake though, dislodging the gesture. She appreciated it for what it was but it was important what she had to say.  Maybe Rei sensed it, her finger instead brushing back her bangs as she waited to listen to the rest.

“I.”  Another rally was made on her breathing, another attempt to calm her heart that wasn’t really in the mood for it.  “You all are here because of me. I took you each, from your homes, and here you are. Surrounded by hateful people, changed in ways that no one has bothered to explain to us, held back by secrets.”  She felt another sniffle come on … this was absurd. Absurd and ridiculous. Here she was, a woman, someone who had fought and killed and loved and had a meeting to go to shortly with a figure that she swore her loyalty to and all she could feel was an overwhelming notion that it was all a mistake.

“Maybe.  You could be right, you probably are.  I said I’d keep an eye on you however. Ami and Makoto probably would say the same.”  Rei’s fingers went to her chin, tilting her head upwards to have their eyes meet. “We’re here for you, fearless leader.”  There was a smirk. “And we’ll all learn together what it all means.”  
  


* * *

They hadn’t left yet, lingering a few minutes more in their sanctuary while they still could.  None of them looked refreshed in any fashion, heavy eyes offset by heavier signs of wear under them.  They would play the part though, acting as though nothing was wrong. That is what they made showers for, splashes of cold water, and even that hated coffee.  

She was never a fan of it, preferring tea if she was going to drink a hot beverage in the first place.  It was slightly funny, in that sort of way that she couldn’t explain the humor of, that Rei would like it.  She took to it like she was well familiar with it; she assured them all that she wasn’t, but it seemed rather far fetched.

Why focus on something like that?  Perhaps because it was safer.

The emotions in the room were running rampant in countless directions.  There were easy ones to pick out and name; exhaustion and irritation. Curiosity and anger followed close behind.  A hint of fear, a smaller one of joy, and still countless more that she couldn’t grasp easily. It was rare the times that she found comfort in being an empath and this certainly was not one of them.  Her hands went to her head, rubbing her palms against her eyes to quell the wayward feelings before they became worse.

While she wouldn’t consider it inane chatter, their voices were setting her off.  That it was light conversation, even simple things as asking for something to be passed and its acknowledgement of the actions grated on her nerves like a nail against certain surfaces.  Her hands fell to her lap, completely unnoticed by any of the three, seething as she stared into her cup of coffee. So very rare for her to lose her temper and yet here it was, so easily slipping from her grasp.

Questions were posed, something was said.  The conversation had ceased as she accurately felt they eyes.  Judging, weighing, measuring.

Her irritation instantly spiked beyond what it had ever reached in her life, at the least what she could so easily recall.  The feeling of her nails pressing sharply to her palms was a jolt of pain, drawing her attention out of the spiral it was rapidly descending to, just as the hand at her shoulder.  The actions were enough for her to calm down. Closing her eyes she drew in a deep breath, well aware of the looks that were still being passed despite that she couldn’t see them. Another breath, deeper this time and the feeling slowly lessened.  It was still five more before she finally opened her eyes, a sense of balance; no matter truly its instability, filling her.

“Are you alright Minako?”  It was Ami’s hand on her shoulder, crouching next to her at her right.  Behind her was Makoto, equally concerned. She didn’t have to look, all she had to feel, and knew that Rei was at her left.  She found it better to take another breath, like she hadn’t taken in so many ones before, shaking her head but contradicting it with a nod.

“No and yes.  There’s … there’s too many emotions here, each of them fighting for dominance.”  Abruptly she pushed her mug of coffee back. It wasn’t the cause but it was an excuse.  The hand at her shoulder left as Ami rose back to her full height, backing away to allow her room.  She knew they were worried, she could  _ feel  _ that after all.  It was stifling, the whole room was stifling.  Their sanctuary wasn’t much of one, not now. It felt like it had been violated and more than anything, she wanted to be out from under a roof and away from walls.

“Let’s find out what the Queen wants.  If it’s nothing too drastic, we’ll skip practice today.  I want you all to do something that doesn’t involve the Lunar court, its people, its principles, or anything of the sort.  I don’t care what it is, just do something relaxing.” Her directive set she rose from the chair, pushing it in against the table.  Thank the Goddess they hadn’t questioned her, just followed into step as they left what was once a peaceful room away from it all.  
  


* * *

“You all look as though you had a rough night.  Did you not sleep well?”

The throne room was surprisingly, or perhaps not so, empty.  Save for the Queen and themselves, not a single soul was there with them.  That was the surprising thing, for she couldn’t readily recall the last time that it had ever been empty.  There was always someone milling about, or someones… Her thoughts would easily betray her if she let them, reining them back with a sharp tug as she answered for them all.  “Your summons came as a surprise, Your Majesty. We weren’t informed of it until very early this morning.” 

It was a tactful way of answering, desperately snatching the protocol lessons of her youth lest she snap and ask the questions that burned on the tip of her tongue.  In the beginning it had been easy, respecting the Queen as she was so respected in turn. She lived to reach that bar set, striving with every action to not only be perfect but to be the embodiment of it.  It never occurred to her that she was over-reaching; she was already the Embodiment of Love and Beauty, she was the Essence of her Goddess. Why then, must she be perfection as well? The only answer for that was that it was the reputation that preceded her, that announced her like a herald.

She was a Venusian, after all.

The feeling though from her dream and their meeting area for an excuse of breakfast, the trepidation, hadn’t left yet.  Increasing instead the closer they approached the throne room, flaring dramatically once they were inside. If it was possible, it tipped the imaginary scale when the Queen was waiting for them, looking serene.  Not a single care in the world. It made no sense. It tore at her notions of reality.

“That is most unfortunate.”  A pause before she continued.  “I shall be brief then, for you shall all have quite the busy day.  Fortunately, one with a prime opportunity to rest.”

Collectively, she knew they all had to groan internally.

“The Prince of Earth with his Four Generals, has invited the Princess back to visit.  She so enjoyed our time there, the Prince misses her so that it would be a boon for her to return again.  As you are her Guardians, and as none of you have been to Earth, it makes perfect sense to agree to his request.  This way, you may find that your fears regarding Earth are well intended, but unfounded.”

Protocol be damned, her eyes widened.  She was willing to forsake sleep for the rest of her life to know that she was also correct that their eyes had all done the same.

“The trip will last for two weeks.  The Prince has assured me there will be a ball; perhaps not as grand as the ones we hold here, but a wonderful one nonetheless.  I have informed the tailors of such and the appropriate gowns will be packed by them for your wear. The Prince also has a request; it seems his Four Generals are quite curious of your skills in the martial arts.  They wish an exhibition, a spar between them that is to be a private affair seen only by the four of you, the four of them, the Prince and mine daughter.”

Laughter, perhaps it should have set them at ease save for it just wasn’t right.  Not the right pitch, not the right notes. It lingered too long, cutting off just as abruptly as it began. The first word that came to mind was eerie.  Eerie did not begin to describe it. Eerie could not describe it. “I am assured that you shall each win.” The Queen stated so easily, “The honor of our Kingdom is at stake, after all.  I know you shall each not let me or our people down.”

All she could offer was a nod, a dumb nod.  She felt numb, numb and shocked and countless more similar words that she couldn’t even begin to grasp right now.

“In light of your travel I authorize you to pause your training until you arrive on the Earth, for today you shall need to pack.  Your shuttle shall leave at 6 this evening; Luna will assist Serenity in packing her own things. I suggest that once you are done, you each find a better opportunity to rest, for she shall be most excited to see the Prince again.”

And she turned and left the throne room with nary a concern.

All they could do was blink as the slow, sinking feeling of disbelief crept over them.  
  


* * *

It was more comforting to hold her head in her hands than it was to pace.  She had already done that, after all. It was amazing at times that a pathway had not been worn into the smooth marble surface, until you considered the fact it was rather rare for her to be in her room to even pace in the first place.  It was not until her return from Mars that she had even spent more than an hour in here; to count the hours, the days really, that she was so blessed to experience within was remarkable.

Her things were packed already, her sheathed and belted falchion were leaning against the wall, the finely wrought chain draped over the hilt.  Her breastplate was there too, minus the helmet. Honestly she felt silly wearing it; the plume was impractical as fuck but she had to respect that it saved her life.  That had taken some debate, unsure if she should bring it along before she groaned, rising to retrieve it and set it alongside her things.

Fuck.  She might as well.

Flopping back down on the bed she stared at everything and nothing in particular.  They were going to Terra, a place that she never thought she would ever set foot on.  For that matter, she never thought she would have ever gone to Neptune, or Mercury, or Jupiter, or Mars.  The Moon was it she had long since believed, remembering that she had told herself that much when she was stepping onto the shuttle that would take her from Venus.

Terra.

The Queen was sending them there, at the bequest of the Prince.  They were leaving tonight, leaving before they could question the Chancellor turned Queen.  The Queen knew of it, she knew they had countless questions, each valid in its own fashion. They wanted answers, they  _ needed  _ them…

Her door opened bringing her eyes back into focus, watching timidly as Ami, Makoto, and Rei stepped inside.  The timidness came from entering unannounced, because she was pretty damn sure there hadn’t been a knock. Unaware that she had been keeping a breath, she released it before nodding to them to finish coming in, one of their hands closing the door.

It would be awkward for her to sit while they stood, and they knew that.  But with a sense of familiarity, they each took a seat next to her on the bed; at least she had made it when she came back to pack.  Her clothes were gathered to the laundry; it was an illusion like everything else that everything was alright.

“She knows.  She knows and she’s sending us to Terra to prevent our confrontation with the Chancellor.  She likely will be telling the Mau shortly, if she hasn’t already. They are going to worry, citing their concern of last night.  The Queen is purposely keeping us from seeing the Chancellor.” It was the facts, pure and simple and in her opinion.

“It’s a faster transport that we’ll be taking than the one you took to Mars.  The Princess should hopefully be asleep by the fourth hour in.” The rest went unsaid by Ami.  One of them would need to keep an eye on their charge, sleeping or not. They would have to fill back in everything discovered, but it was an uninterrupted chance to begin delving into the secrets kept.

“I don’t like this… The fight that the Queen was talkin’ about.  It feels like a test.” While Makoto was known for her bravado, she never backed down from a friendly spar.  She understood instantly where she was coming from.

All that was left was Rei to chime in with her thoughts.  The three words though were not what she was expecting to hear.  “Phobos and Deimos.”

They all looked at the Martian, their own concerns forgotten for a moment.  Rei’s companions, the two men devoted to keeping her from harm, left now as ravens after a wizard’s spell that so far, no one on the Lunar surface could dispel.  Ami spent hours pouring over her computer, looking for a technological answer to an arcane problem.

“We can ask Captain Dharius; he is Martian after all.  Or the Mau. I … hardly trust them, but Artemis at the least knows of their importance.  He would have related that to Luna by now. It would be too dangerous to have them on Terra and Serenity…” She sighed, shaking her head but she had to account for the Princess’ immaturity.  “Serenity will squeal the entire time thinking that you’ve been keeping cute pets from her.”

At once Rei’s eyes flared in indignant rage that someone would consider either raven a pet.  Her hand rose, stopping her before she began to sputter forth her rage in a worded form. “I know they’re not, but you have to understand.  The Princess is 15; to her all things that are, in appearance, an animal, is a pet. One that she wants to grab and smother. Neither of them deserve that.  They have been dealt a fate we are all trying to undo, one that … one that I should not have caused yet did. At the least, let me prevent this from befalling them.  No one, certainly not them, deserve to be treated that way by the Princess.”

It seemed to help, the rage slow to leave or perhaps it was just reduced to a shimmer.  One thing after another, was there ever a time things were simple? Maybe there was but wallowing in pity right now would do her no good.  “I’ll go with you to talk to the Mau, they’re likely the best to handle it anyway. Have you all packed?” At their nods she found another breath in dire need of being released.

“Rest then.  Let’s all meet again at four; it’s ten now so even if you do whatever, that gives you six hours to do it in.  I want to establish a rotating guard shift while we are on Terra in regards to the Princess.”

“Why though.  Is that necessary.”

Oh yes, Rei was still her ragey Martian self.  It was Makoto of all people who answered. “Well, yeah it is.  Dun want the two of them alone.” At Rei’s blank look she continued, “Ya got the Prince, who the Princess was goin’ on and on about when she got back.  Then ya got the Princess whose 15 and prolly gonna get sweet talked into checking out the view from her back.”

“Oh-oh ok.”  That took the wind from her sheets.  Sails? Sheets or sails whatever, Rei at least understood.  

“I don’t want her alone with him.  As for his boy trope, I don’t want them to run interference on either the Prince or the Princess’ behalf.  We’ll come up with a plan when we meet this afternoon.”  
  


* * *

Their steps were slow moving back through the halls.  Both Luna and Artemis were in that state of shocked honor, hardly expecting to be asked to watch over Phobos and Deimos while they were away.  Rei would bring both before they left for the transport.

They tried to bring up their concerns regarding Terra but she cut them off with a wave of her hand.  The less that planet was mentioned the better she would feel. It was easier to just say they would handle it and ignore all other queries until both the Mau finally got the hint and let the matter go.

It was in silence that they were making their way back.  She felt exhausted; everything was catching up again. They had time, time at least for her plans.  It was so incredibly selfish but right now, she didn’t care. Rei caught the door this time, opening it for them both before giving it a solid closing.

No one was here.  Packs belonging to the Mercurian and Jovian were neatly placed on their couch, but their respective owners were nowhere to be found.  She had a very good idea of where and what they were doing; she didn’t need to be empathic at all for that.

With a sudden smile she turned to look at Rei, shifting to a slight smirk for catching her off guard.  “I want you.”

“Wha-what?”

Oh yes, off guard.  It was hardly any effort to move the smirk to a better smile.  If that didn’t indicate, then the fact her body was pressing against Rei’s own should.  Her fingertips reached, brushing slowly down her face to stop one at her lips, the others curling to rest against her palm.  “I said, I want you. Ideally not here but if that’s my only option then I’ll take it.”

While Rei might give her a quizzical look, the arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist said otherwise.  Her fingertip traced the woman’s lips, laughing softly as a nip was levied to it, caught between teeth for a moment before released.  “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“No, but I can’t dwell on it.  I’ll miss you, despite you being right there, and two weeks is two weeks too long to be without you Sparky.”

“Sparky?”  At the least, the raven haired woman was bemused by the nickname given to her.  “Something related to fire sounds more appropriate if you’re going to give me a nickname.”

“Mm.”  It sounded like a good sound to make, if she had to vocalize anything.  To be honest, she was happy just in the moment, their eyes connected. She liked when Rei smiled; it lit up her features and made her feel better about countless things. “I suppose I could call you Priestess again and you can call me irritation.”  Lightly she jested, recalling when that particular name was dropped. The timing had to be perfect, the moment the words left her lips she reached, grasping her hands tightly in the uniform jacket that the woman wore, erasing the space that existed between their mouths.

It was cheating sure, but she desired to kiss her then and there, not to listen to a sputter about joking pet names.  Her timing was exactly how she wanted, her mouth captured Rei’s before she could utter a word. It was prime opportunity for her sly tongue to engage with the others, tightening her hands in the material they beheld.  This was far better to feel if her empathy was going to be a bitch about things, desire was always better than anger.

How long they stood their making out she didn’t know and didn’t care, it was only when the need for a breath that couldn’t be obtained in normal means that they finally parted.  Her hands had shifted position from the jacket to instead lace her fingers around the back of Rei’s neck, feeling that same arm around her waist and a hand that was dangerously close to being a full on grope of her ass.  It made her lips, already pleasantly swollen, pull into a saucy grin. Who would have thought honestly… it was a wonderful surprise.

“You are an irritation though…” Rei managed, her voice anything but steady.  It made her ego grow, a dangerous thing that. “But you’re also a Princess so… that seems more appropriate.”  

At once she felt a blush blaze across her features, her eyes dropping as she looked down in an attempt to keep the blush at bay.  It did absolutely no good, more so when fingers at her chin lightly drew her head back up. “Your ears are so red…” Rei’s voice was a whisper, a thumb brushing across her cheek.  It wasn’t going to make the blush go away, not by any means. It almost set it to a further intensity as she swallowed roughly. She wasn’t one really for her titles; some were personal to her because of who bestowed them, all of them she lived up to somehow.  To hear that though from Rei was something she found she savoured, tasting the word on the air like it was the finest of wines from her home.

For some time neither said anything, just lost in looking at each other.  Finally the Martian moved and not how she was expecting. An arm dropped to catch under her legs, the other firmly at her back and she was lifted.  At once her eyes flew wide, arms scrabbling to grasp better their hold around Rei’s neck. “Rei!” She almost squealed, her grip had to be everything for a white knuckled variety.

“It’s appropriate.  Besides, I don’t want to be walked in on.”

Be that as it may, her eyes remained wide.  More so once Rei started actually carrying her.  It was completely unexpected and dare say, out of place.  No one had carried her in her life, other than her parents when she was far younger.  Like everyone else, she was oblivious to when she had been set to her feet that she’d never be lifted again.  Words weren’t available to her beyond the squeal she had given.

Wasn’t that something; she couldn’t recall when the last time was she made such a sound.

It was hardly that far that Rei had to travel before she ran into the supreme obstacle that it was - the door.  It was slight bemusement to work its way through her feelings that such a thing would completely stymie someone like the Martian.  The longer they stood there before it, the more her humor took over. “Aww what’s the matter Rei? Is the big bad door too much for you?”

“I swear to the Gods Minako you’re such an irritation.” Came the grunted reply.  She really was trying to figure out how to handle both the door and herself.

That simply wouldn’t do.

Rei was not paying attention to her beyond little shifts here and there, as if the right angle was all the solution she needed.  Her lips curled to devious intentions; the benefit of having worn this uniform far longer than the rest of them meant she knew it inside and out.  Her arm slipped from its hold around Rei’s neck, completely undetected. A slight bit of awkwardness followed but she would succeed, she just knew it.

Carefully, oh so carefully she reached, her hand following the nature of material instead of flesh.  Just a bit more and… there! With her grin in place her fingers closed about in a sharp pinch.

It instantly brought a reaction.

“MINAKO,” She was practically roaring, dropping her to her feet with a glare that would likely strip the polish off her armor if she was wearing it.  She answered with the cutest smile she could, rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back. “What was that for!”

“You weren’t paying attention to me.”

“I was trying to open the door!  This thing right here!” The Martian’s hand rose to thwap against it, as though that was a solid reason why she  _ shouldn’t  _ be pinched.  “Or did that not cross your mind.”

Her own hand reached out, turning the handle with well practiced movements.  A simple push with her fingertips sent it to open. “Door’s open Priestess. What’s your excuse now?”  A lilting purr was her issuance of the words, leaning back just so against the door frame. Countless memories of protocol and Venusian heritage echoed in each of her actions.  From how she stood to the angle of her head as she looked at Rei.

The woman was quiet for a moment, unreadable for a split second longer before she smirked.  Her hand came to rest on the door frame above her head, their bodies ridiculously close but not as close as she desired.  “I was distracted.”

“Is that so?  I’ll have to do something about that.”  Their voices were low; there was no one else nearby but it never crossed their minds that they could speak louder.  It would ruin the moment, after all.

“And … what might that be…” She leaned in closer to her, lips a breath of air apart.

Hers curled a smile that would spell disaster, fingers trailing with, to all appearances, absent minded destinations.  It was all purposeful though; everything always was. They rose, spreading before only her fingertips remained. A gentle push, the directive clear -  _ inside.   _ “You’ll … find out.”

The hint was taken, Rei stepped past the threshold so she could as well.  She made sure the door was not only closed but locked as well. Like fuck she would let anything interrupt this.  Turning she stood unabashed in the glory of the Martian staring at her. She kept the self assured smug smile she had going on, fingers casual as they began parting Rei’s jacket from her.  As hands came up to do the same to her she shook her head. “No.”

“N-no?”  It caught her off guard, given that it was a legit question.

“I can’t have you  _ distracted,  _ after all Priestess.  You’ll have to keep your hands to yourself for a time.  Is that clear?” She asked, the jacket divested and dropped to the floor without a care.  Hands went next to her belted pants, a twist this way and that before snaking the belt out with a flourish.

“...Yes.”

“Yes what?”  Oh now that was cheating she knew, tossing the belt to the bed.  She watched as Rei’s eyes followed it, questioning before looking back at her.  Meeting her gaze fully her fingers nimbly undid the pants, letting them fall around her booted feet.  In half clothes, panties and a shirt she looked quite irresistible. She paused, waiting for her answer with a slowly raised eyebrow.

“...Yes, Princess.”

The reward was a brilliant smile, one that would light up anything.  It stayed, even as she knelt to, her mind, such perfection. It caught Rei off guard, not that she gave an outward sign.  Kneeling, she carefully pulled off each boot, socks to follow, her pants at last next. They all joined her jacket, creating the clothes party it was going to turn out to be.

Her lips found idly random places along her legs to press, along her calf, the side of her knee, up her thigh.  Reaching the edge of her panties, red of course, her mouth followed the boundary between material and skin. Her scent was unmistakable, even as she kissed her hip bone.  Breaths were catching; it simply wouldn’t do, her nose nuzzled just above her mound before her teeth grasped the material, drawing it down her legs with tugs.

It got the reaction she wanted, the other off balance and looking at her as though she was partially crazed.  Oh, there was so much more there in that gaze but she liked, she enjoyed that she surprised the other so greatly.  Rising fully, she stuffed Rei’s panties to her pocket.

“What… what are you doing.”

“I need them.  You’ll see.” That was all she was going to supply, well aware that she looked like a pervert stealing her lover’s panties.  It wasn’t like Rei hadn’t stolen hers; she had after all, after getting her drunk when she was supposed to be working on her report.  Martian energy drink her ass…

It seems to go over well, or well enough given that Rei didn’t question her when her fingers collected the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.  It too joined the clothes party currently underway and she just basked in the view.

It truly was a sin to hide such a body.  Goddess how was it such ever one.

“Do you trust me?”  She asked, waiting for an answer.  There wasn’t any hesitation as she received a nod in return.  “Lay back on the bed.” The directions given she watched, her own hands going to her jacket.  Tossed to the pile, she balanced on a foot while undoing her boots, kicking them aside so she could tug off each sock.  Wearing Rei’s eyes her belt joined the other on the bed, the uncertainty growing but it didn’t stop her, letting her pants fall in their own accord so she could step from them while pulling her shirt off.  

She knelt for a moment, collecting her claimed prize before drawing her own panties off; most certainly orange.  Both in hand she approached the bed, a soft moment of debate before reaching to collect one of their belts. “Tell me no, and I won’t.”  She repeated the same soft words she had said what felt like a lifetime ago, before she had touched her. When all that was between them was a soft kiss and unresolved notions of who they were.

“How could I tell you no?”

Softly she had to laugh, belting Rei’s wrists to her headboard with both belts and panties.  Not that the cloth was going to do much to cushion but it was better than nothing for preventing what she planned to be a chafing experience.  “I want you to remember that, because there’s gonna be countless times that you’re going to wish you told me no.” She surveyed her handiwork, it wasn’t the best but for the sake of improvisation, she wasn’t going to complain.  “Make sure you keep your palms pointing up.” Her victim looked at her hands, not understanding, before back at her.

“Why?”

“Your shoulders will thank you.”  She left it cryptically as that, having no more desire to speak she moved to the foot of the bed.  Presentation was just as important as performance, feeling Rei’s eyes as she slinked slowly down to crawl up her body.  Her fingers followed closely behind, nails raking ever so slowly in her wake up her leg. It could almost be described lazy save that everything was purposeful.  Like a bare scratch to the back of a knee to tease the nerve, rewarding herself with the sudden spasm of Rei’s leg and bending knee. The creak of leather and wood followed, but it wasn’t the drawn in breath that she wanted to hear.

Her fingers trailed upwards still, following along her thigh.  That’s where her attention was, not looking to see the reaction that the Martian’s features would give.  Her body would tell her everything she wanted and needed to know right now, creating a path up to her hip before stopping at her navel.  She turned her head then, capturing Rei’s lips swiftly with hers as she moved to balance carefully over there. Not yet touching yet, a tease if there ever could be one, before she relaxed fully.  The sound that was given she absorbed greedily, her hand skimming to cup the woman’s breast with a devious flick of her thumb. Here was a good reason why Rei should adhere to her advice, feeling the movement as their tongues met.

A hand firmly against the bed, her other was quite enjoying itself squeezing and massaging the supple flesh it beheld.  A crime, hiding a body like this… it likely turned her possessive, finger and thumb giving her nipple a slight, soft twist before pinching.  Instantly Rei’s hips rose into her own, feeling her breath hike from the induction of pleasurable pain. It gave her every reason to deepen their kiss that much more, finally relenting for the sake of both their breaths.  Hooded eyes regarded each other, lips swollen as air passed between them, an inhale for each exhale. There wasn’t a need for words, not when they communicated so well without them right now. 

Softly she kissed her again, twice … three times before her lips found the side of her face.  She could have easily let this go for hours, in reality she should have but her need was winning out.  To her earlobe she went, drawing it into the heat of her mouth to suck on all for the sake of hearing the gasps that were brought on by her actions.  Her hands switched their roles, fingers digging into the material of her bedding as though she was the one tied up. Along her neck her mouth went next, so tempted to leave a mark but it would demean the proud Martian, especially when Terra would be so soon upon them.  Not that it was ok that the Mercurian and Jovian teased her for it, but it was different. It just was in a way she couldn’t explain and right now, wouldn’t. 

Her collar bones were next, the tip of her tongue flicking between them, in their created hollow.  She felt a leg against hers, the frustration of lack of upper body movement finally getting to be annoying.  Rising up slightly she looked at the woman, not bothering to stop her hand that was enjoying its placement too much.  The look she received told her she better not stop, smirking at that. Lowering her head she attacked her breasts with unrelented actions, drawing a sound from the woman.  A flick of her tongue, the parting of her lips and she left a mark to the inner swell of them. Like hell anyone but her would see it, a territorial mark of her possession.

Legs brushed against her again before they finally succeeded, pressing to either side of her hips.  She felt them squeeze but that was hardly anything to get her to stop, her mouth wanted to be right where it was and so that was where she stayed, paying equal attention between them.  Each breath taken was catching, a soft sound of one sort on the inhale, a different one on the ragged exhale. The sensitivity was spiking upwards she could tell, Rei tugging more and more on her restraints.  She wasn’t going anywhere, but it was reaffirming to hear her try.

At last she was rewarded with what she wanted, the sudden inhale, the tightening of her legs before Rei softly cried out.  Her body shuddered, perhaps awkwardly save that it was beautiful to her. Giving her a chance to recover wasn’t in her plans, slipping easily through her legs, golden hair trailing against skin that was flush with desire.  She settled easily between her thighs, a kiss to the inside of either one, moving ever so higher. Curling her hand, she brought it to part her lips, her tongue instantly moving to collect her taste.

It brought another sound, another shudder of her body.  Her mouth was there for it all, eyes closing as, while there was much to see, right now the sense of touch would reign absolutely supreme.  Curling her tongue she pressed it against her, flicking upwards to her clit to flick at before repeating her actions. Once she knew Rei was following her rhythm she changed it up, stopping to gather the completely sensitive nub within her lips to pull, teeth grinding just barely.

The headboard was protesting each thing she did, the legs to either side of her head kept threatening to close.  Her lover’s hips rose in their futile attempt to regulate what was going on to her body, something that she wouldn’t allow.  A simple turn of her hand brought a single finger to slip within her, her mouth sucking on her in time with each thrust within and out.  Her harmony found she moved with Rei’s canting body, curling her finger to further touch upon her, pressing just right as Rei cried again, releasing in a spastic sin of movement.

It was still some time before her hand withdrew itself to be found cleaned by a nimble tongue.  A gentle kiss was left to her sex, another just above, before she crawled up and over her body. Rei’s eyes were closed, lost in the daze, processing everything that had just happened.  Carefully she undid one hand, kissing the inside of her wrist gently before carefully bringing it down to her side. By the time she got to the other one, eyes were upon her. Knowing full well what she was doing she met her gaze, passing the leather through its metal binding hoop on the way to undoing.

“I don’t see … how I could … ever want … to tell you no.”  Came a breathless confession.

She smiled, perhaps not as cheekily as she had before, but it was hardly diminished.  The belt undone brought a hand to the side of her face, fingers not quite working for a moment before they brushed back her hair, curling to the back of her head.  Drawn in, Rei’s lips were soft against hers, having little hesitation for being there given everything that had just happened. She drew back slightly, long enough to be able to formulate words, “Then I shall endeavor never to give you a reason to.”  
  


* * *

“We’ll do rotations of six hours each; the Terrans do have to sleep at some point.  I want someone with the Princess at all times. I don’t really care how they might bitch about it or whatever excuse they give that passes as safety.”

It was just after five, four packs and a wayward helmet lingered by the door.  Three heads nodded in agreement, each dressed alike but hardly at all.

“I’ve downloaded all the information I could on Terra that was accessible.  As long as we can use the ship at least once during the stay, the battery will hold.  If we can’t, then I packed a spare for an emergency.” Ami rarely gave any indication to what she did with Makoto, but it wasn’t hard to notice that it was ultimately along the lines of what her and Rei had.  There was always that glint in her eye, beguiling the the genius mind was perverted as fuck. 

A shimmering scale shirt covered her torso, its hue like a frozen lake.  It complimented her features well, her cloak pinned off to the side and over her shoulders.  She was armed, either tonfa she was willing to bet was honed to an edge that would slice through flesh without care.  They gave her the shifts that would be spent mostly with the Princess asleep, as it was the best opportunity for her to access everything she could without interruption.

Makoto didn’t say much, her attention on her spear that she was checking the bindings on.  There were a few times that she wondered if the Jovian wanted to bring along another weapon; a spear had range sure but in close quarters there wasn’t much that could be done.  Then again, the fact that she wore metal studded gloves, reinforced especially over the knuckles, meant that when push came to shove, Makoto would just punch her way out of the situation.

A studded leather jerkin looked out of place against their uniforms but there was fat chance that they would go anywhere without some degree of protection.  It was time for them to stand and deliver, all their training and skills to be tested not only in protecting the Princess, but also the stupid as fuck exhibition match between four dumbasses.  Really, who the fuck invited someone, and their guard, and then dropped the “oh by the way, we wanna see what you got” card? It certainly had to be some bullshit Terran thing.

She’d almost believe that save that it was too similar to what happened here.

Rei said nothing, though she did snort at the helmet when she brought it out to rest by their packs.  Coyly she winked at her, earning her a roll of stormy eyes. Perhaps the least armored of them all, the contrasting extra to her uniform was a pair of black leather gauntlets, riveted together in red iron circles.  When given them, she waved off the explanation with the truth; she had them made before she sat the first night to work on her report, after Artemis had dropped the news that the Queen and Princess were not present.

Every so often she could see Rei flex her fingers in them, no doubt getting used to their feel.  She knew who made them and knew that, despite being new, they would already have that “broken in” quality to them.  Rei would take the second shift after Ami, relieved then by Makoto, and finally herself. It seemed as sensible as they could make it without knowing exactly what the Terrans had planned.

Shortly after they rose to collect their packs, Rei leaving to retrieve both Phobos and Deimos.  They’d stop along the way to the hanger bay to entrust them with the Mau, before escorting the Princess to the awaiting shuttle.

In hindsight, it seemed so well of a plan that nothing and everything could go wrong.  
  


* * *

The Princess was going to be the death of her, she just knew it.  After escorting her the shuttle, the crew finished their preparations of stocking.   _ The gowns,  _ she mused before shaking her head.  That accounted for a small portion of it; the rest were unknowns.  Their own personal gear had been last on board, carried on by themselves and stowed out of the way.

She hated flying so much.

“Princess, we can’t leave until you’re in your seat and buckled in.”  She swore if, for some reason she were to ever have children, they would learn to be self-sufficient.  At least she kept her eyes from rolling; that  _ had  _ to account for  _ something. _

The other three were already in their seats; once again it was just waiting for someone else.  There wasn’t much to the ship if the lack of accommodations was any indication. Not even a place to sleep outside of their seats.  Her gaze moved to Ami who shrugged. “It’s not Mercurian.”

“Mother got us a new ship!” The Princess promptly exclaimed, all progress made towards their departure halted as multitasking was not something apparently picked up on yet.

“Princess…” She tried again.  Really. Two fucking weeks of this?

“Oh right… Anyway!  Mother said she got us a faster ship so that’s why we’re taking it!  I can’t believe he wants to see me again. And he invited you all too!  His friends are really nice, they’re just like you! Oh!” Suddenly a sly look was developed, but at least she was strapped in.  “Maybe you could marry them!”

Makoto could barely keep herself from choking, Ami scowled hard enough to rival a Martian, and Rei looked like she was ready to set fire to the ship, the Princess, and perhaps the Moon itself.

She had slept with men before; she was a Venusian after all.  Pleasure came from both genders and it was important to explore to find out what you liked.  Typically though she preferred women and above all else, one in particular. “Let’s not entertain such notions.”

“Well… I guess you’re right.  Besides, I’d miss you all if you did!”

“Why’s that?”  She felt the ship lurch;  _ she hated flying,  _ her hands tightening on the seat arms with a death grip.

“It’s simple really, his guards are all in charge of different parts of the planet so… if you did marry them, I wouldn’t get to see you that often!”

“The Prince doesn’t retain his guards?”  Ami perked up, pausing in what she was looking at.  It didn’t stop her from typing though, a file going of everything Earth related they could learn.

“No.  He says it's silly that I do.  He suggested to Mother that you all should go home but she didn’t like his idea.  It doesn’t make sense though, it’s not like someone’s gonna come to the Moon. We’re important!  And Mother lives there and she made the Alliance!” The Princess looked at them all, like it was the first time she had ever seen them.  “You all must be terribly bored all the time. Training and looking for things to attack.”

It was a half smile, hardly meant but the Princess didn’t know that.  She suspected that Rei did, if the look she gave her was any indication.  “We’re here to protect you Princess from anything that could happen.”  _ Or die in the process. _

“Maybe Mother was right…” The Princess trailed off, her hands playing with her dress as she looked out the window.  Of course she had to have a window seat. The Lunar surface was growing fainter and fainter; supposedly this new ship would get them there in a matter of hours, an amazing twenty if she heard correctly.

That would be twenty down, three hundred and change to go.  
  


* * *

She hated space flight, she hated take offs, she hated landings.  She hated the sheer notion of it, perhaps for legitimate reasons and perhaps not.  They were solid reasons though to her and no one thought to question her on. Be it of choice or simply not thinking to, and she was appreciative ultimately of it.  The Princess fell asleep by the third hour in; she should have bet with Ami. The rest of them dropped off shortly after; Makoto by the fifth hour, Ami a half hour after that.  Rei took longer, lingering to the seventh before even she nodded off.

She couldn’t sleep.  She should, she knew that, in rather dire need of it, but sleep was going to elude her.  Managing a few hours of sleep with Rei after their fun didn’t do much to replenish her, but the longer her gaze stayed looking at the countless stars around them, the blue and green orb of Earth coming closer and closer into view, the worse the feelings from what felt like ages ago kept coming back.  Stronger and stronger, perhaps because there was no escape, there was no distractions to keep them at bay.

The Queen addressed nothing.  Nothing about what happened to them after the ball, nothing about why she wanted them to avoid the Chancellor of Earth.  Nothing that would soothe their concerns and fear. Strict obedience instead, a far fetched story that the Prince dearly missed the Princess.  A snort followed at that thought; the Prince missed the opportunity of a young ripe body. She wasn’t stupid, none of them were. 

Here they were though, treated as such.

The only comfort was that she wasn’t alone in this.  Ami and Makoto and Rei. The lucky ones to get to share in the experiences with her.  It still wasn’t fair for them; guilt was starting to take its center stage in her feelings.  Trying to will herself to calm her fingers curled tightly around the arm rests in her gloves.  The beat of her heart sped up, her breathing turning rapid. She was going to have a fucking anxiety attack at the rate this was going.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she grabbed the chain that hung from her belt on the same side as her sheathed falchion.  Grasping it she pulled, as though she intended to force the links apart. They didn’t give, she knew they wouldn’t, and it was what she needed.  Something solid. It still took minutes before she finally let go of it, panting hard, but in control.

She’d take it.  
  


* * *

The pilot’s voice buzzed back to them, announcing their arrival in minutes.  It jolted her from a fitful sleep, her neck stiff from how her head was propped up in her hand.  Working it from left to right she watched as the others were fitfully doing the same, all save the Princess who looked ecstatic at the notion.  A glance out the window told her that Earth was green, there were clouds and rivers and shit for signs of buildings, much less civilization. A frown followed, peering closely and seeing nothing that didn’t leave her to believe that maybe…

Maybe this was a mistake.

The intercom sounded again, prepare to land.  Land where? Where the fuck were they? A clearing with what looked to be a flattened earth landing pad… even Jupiter had better areas than this, and that planet was full of storms upon more storms.  Fuck, Mars was better! Sure it was red dust and mountains and roving bands but … but what the fuck was going on? There was no obvious paths, there was nothing but trees. Trees as far as she could see, a forest so densely packed it was pitch darkness inside.

With a slight lurch though it touched down; sharing a look with Ami about how that seemed impossible.  It seemed to take just a moment and the shuttle doors were opening, whining softly from the depressurization with a hiss before they were silenced.  The whole craft was silent for that matter, save for the sound of hands at buckles and booted feet against the floorboards.

“Serenity wait!”  Makoto suddenly called out, causing her to look up and see a flash of the Princess leaving the craft.

“Fucking hell…!” She tore at the belt, growling in frustration as the buckles did not want to work in her hands.  “Go after her!” Yelling at the others who didn’t have the issues that she did, she watched as Ami sprinted out, followed by Rei.  Makoto gave her a look; she nodded, before the Jovian grasped the belt in her hands. A grit of her teeth and she tore it from the seat, throwing it aside before racing after them.  She was hot on her heels, stopping at once to the sound of a bow string.

A bow string released and a gargle.  Their pilot who had been outside by the door, helping the Princess to step from the craft fell to the ground, an arrow protruding from his eye.

_ Oh fuck. _  They had the same reaction, Makoto wrenched Serenity behind her.   The Princess gasped, her hands rising to cover her mouth as she stared in that shocked sort of numbness at the body.  Voices followed, angry voices, male voices. Screaming something. She couldn’t understand it but she could understand that it was rage.

“GET THEM!”

_ Oh … fuck. _

From the surrounding tree line they came, seeming to materialize before their very eyes.  A rag tag force that right now translated to an armored force by the factors of surprise and sheer numbers.  Two score she quickly picked out, swords, axes, and spears. They rushed to form a semi-circle around them, shouting who really knew what in their guttural Terran language.  She scanned as fast as she could, looking for the damn archer. They were sitting targets out here, if their pilot was any indication. 

There, a short haired blonde on horseback, holding a bow, behind the ranks of foot soldiers.  He pointed at them with his free hand. “Don’t harm the Princess!”

_ Oh like fuck that was going to happen. _

Ami had already drawn her weapons, Rei her two short swords.  Both were ready for a fight without hesitation and murder the first fool that wanted to rush forward.  Yanking her falchion from her scabbard her other hand grasped the chain, turning to screamed at Makoto.  “Get her inside now! Ami, get this ship going!” Her gaze went to Rei, sharing a nod as they quickly moved to provide cover  to their companions and charge.

She heard the scramble of footsteps back into the shuttle from Ami, the grunt from Makoto who shielded the Princess and drug her bodily inside.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  A calmer voice, a different voice, as another horse came into view.  This one blonde as well, though a quick glance she almost mistook him for a woman.  This one carried a mace, the horse stopping like a compass point from the archer.

“You don’t think you’ll get away, do you?”  Yet another of these fuckers, brown hair on this one and carrying a large axe in hand with his horse’s reins in the other.   He stopped opposite of the feminine man.

“We’ve been expecting you.”  The fourth, silver haired. A sword.  He was by the archer.

_ The fuck. _

“I’ve been waiting for you, my love.”

A gasp from the Princess, Makoto not quite yet having her inside and to a safer position that the shuttle could provide.  “Endymion…”

_...Fuck. _


	46. Chapter 46

you and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
-Nine Inch Nails, “We’re In This Together”  
  


* * *

_ You can not succeed, your cause is hopeless. _

She wasn’t quite sure that she could do this.  Not one to doubt herself, she still had to acknowledge that the logical outlook to this situation did not look favorable in the least.  There were thirty men on foot; they hadn’t attacked yet and instead were content to just continue shouting in their Terran language that sounded twisted in her ears.  Thirty men on foot. Thirty men with different sorts of weapons. Thirty men that wanted to see them dead. 

Five men on horseback.  They were more than just decorated cavalry soldiers.   These were men of importance; their very bearing gave that way, as if their clothing wouldn’t have done the same.

Thirty-five against two.  Maybe three, perhaps four but no, it would be just three. 

Ami was going to get the shuttle going and take them from here, the mess that it was spiraling out of control.  That meant she wasn’t involved in this. There wasn’t a point to count on her outside of her being the only one that could get them out of here.

Makoto would be appearing after detaining the Princess somewhere inside the shuttle, safe from possible harm.  There would be the Jovian. 

Herself, full of trepidation that they could win.  Or maybe it was more like they could get out alive. Alive and with hopefully minimal injuries.  Training was one thing, but it had been so brief really. Far too brief like everything else had been since she arrived on the Lunar surface.

Then there was Minako.

Minako would fight to the bitter end, just like she had every other time in the past.  Since that day she had set foot on Mars’ red surface, the woman just would not give up.  It was irritating and admirable to say the least, a point of contention that made her want to scream yet allowed her to be continually awed.  She never stopped to rest unless forced to and then not for long. She constantly pushed herself beyond any concept of healthy and for what?

For what indeed.

Respect?  Fuck that.  No one respected her for it or much of anything that was her if you got right down to it.  Everyone just expected her to continue to be unfaltering, unwavering in the face of everything that the Cosmos;  _ oh wasn’t that just poetic justice that Minako’s damn words were infiltrating her vocabulary? _ kept throwing shit at her.  It wanted her to fail, just like everyone else.  Everyone wanted to see the perfection tarnished, the mighty topple, and the over-achieving and overreaching blonde burn in the fire of reaching for the stars.

Minako would stand to the end because that was all she could do.  Because  _ everyone  _ expected her to do that.  Gods forbid she not live up to it.

And how she positively despised her for it.  Her for doing it and everyone with such expectations for her.

“Come now, why must you keep me from my love?  Such a force is her guard of honor, my Generals will make sure she is unharmed.”  She didn’t like this man in the least, this one with black hair and a breastplate.  The one that the Princess had identified as the Prince. He was far too smug, far too … far too just everything right now.  This wasn’t right, none of this was right. It was a trap, as plain as any that the Warlords of her home had tried to spring on her time and time again.  She prided herself on always being one step ahead, one step ahead with Phobos and Deimos.

Everything had been fine until the day that damned blonde had stepped onto the surface of Mars.

Everything had been fine.

_ Fine. _

Fine and full of absolute shit.

Minako hadn’t said a word, but she was poised.  Too poised, looking from one person to the next, her hands in their pristine white gloves had a hold on both falchion and that fine golden chain.  That chain that would have saved her from the man in the throne room with the spear. That chain that she used to spar against her with, disarming her or distracting her as centuries of martial warfare imparted itself to muscle memory.  Brought to life by what … her home? The Fires of Mars? 

Or perhaps that same Cosmic force that caused a golden symbol to appear briefly on Minako’s forehead for the flash of a second before she fought her battle that was not hers to win.

“The Prince should not be kept waiting.  You five,” one of men gestured, the white haired one, to five of the henchmen at random.  “See what the two of them can do.”

_ They are coming for you... _

To so blatantly throw the lives of men away.  Frivolously. It was egotistical to think in such a way but she felt confident.  Minako  _ looked  _ confident.  It was infectious really.  The five were going to die because of it.

“Are you ready?”  The blonde’s voice was soft, her gaze not on her though as the five men who were to test them approached.  Two with spears, two with long swords, and the last with an axe. That was what they were going to face first.

“I-.”  I what?  Nothing mattered at this point.  Plenty did but right now…It did. It wasn’t worth talking about though.  She was both ready and not ready at the same time, a lovely paradox that.  “Yes.” 

“No one gets in.”  Minako spared her a brief glance, her words like hardened steel, completely unwavering.  Just like her gaze. Just like her resolve to continually reach beyond what she should.

That thinly disguised hatred was doing everything for welling inside of her.

With a curt nod she flexed her hands in the gauntlets that the blonde had given her, holding both of the swords at the ready.  This was it, for real. She had killed before, that man after all, so that wasn’t the issue. What then? What was the cause? Why was she so on edge, so boiling with bile and disgust?

It wasn’t Minako, no it couldn’t be her.  Not as she stepped forward as the men charged, her chain knocking aside a sword, her falchion following through to take the life.  Four.

Four.  The other sword came at her, raised high.  She didn’t think and just acted instead. Her right parried the blow, her left thrusted cleanly through his chest.  And he fell back, just like that. Three.

Three.

The axe was hacking away like a lumberjack. It wasn’t wood though that he sought to hew, it was flesh and blood and bone, Minako little match for him in that of strength, but she was nimble and kept that whirling axe away from her.  Three. What was it?

This wasn’t right, she knew that.  This … should not be happening. The Queen said the Prince had invited the Princess,  _ them all, _ to Earth.  It meant they would not see the Terran Chancellor turned Queen.  They would not find out the answers to the secrets. Why was it so important that they be on the Moon?  What had happened to her mother? Why had her planet been so ransacked and controlled by a man with a spear and eyes of false gold?  Why was Ami trying to start the shuttle? Why was Makoto trying to get the Princess to safety?

Why was Minako-?

The crux.  There was more going on, and she had a sudden feeling that she was a pawn in the game.  That was it. It wasn’t her, it wasn’t Terra. It was the situation they found themselves all in.

_ You are a pawn of forces unseen. _

A grunt that sounded painful broke the short lived epiphany.

 

Minako knelt, an arrow protruding from her thigh.  It took a moment but then she looked up, pure rage coloring her features in such a way that, well, she was partially ashamed to say she found attractive.  That raw determination of before had been tempered in the forge of desperation and left a battle-hardened will. The man with the axe yelped suddenly, clutching what remained of his arm.  He turned, struggling to get away with what he still could only to have his leg cut out from under him in the completing slash of her falchion.

She snapped out of it at once, controlled rage filling her arms to turn each blow to a massacre.  The man with the spear was a hacked mass of pieces. Angry was putting it mildly; she didn’t know how the last one died just that he did.

There was laughter from the Terrans.  Apparently this was funny, far too funny.  Maybe the one crawling away clutching what remained of his arm didn’t join in, but the others did.  Maybe they were even laughing at him. 

Eight came at them now, this was easy right?  Five had managed to injure so eight should do more.  The Terrans had a shitty grasp on math. None of them on foot had so much as left a mark.  It was that damn archer that had been lucky, not them. It was that damn archer that she wanted to kill.

From the shuttle the Jovian hurried to join them.  Makoto stood, her spear at the ready like she was going to accept a charge.  It gave Minako the break she needed to push back to her feet, pointedly and stupidly ignoring the arrow that protruded from her thigh.  It was staining her pant leg a hue of red that she was equally as ashamed to admit to anyone, much less herself; the blonde looked good in red.

She hurriedly looked away, feeling her features flush for sure.  At the start of a question she answered it anyway, as it didn’t matter really  _ what  _ the question was.  She had a good idea in mind already.  It was logical to ask it anyway. “The blond on horseback has the bow, I can’t tell how many arrows.”

“Sittin’ targets then.”  Makoto answered; no she wasn’t stopping a charge, she  _ was  _ the charge.  The spear whirled like a storm, both ends striking bodies without discrimination.  Those that survived or avoided the onslaught were met by her or their leader, finishing them off before they could get much further.

“Ami!  What the hell is the hold up!”  As three of the men fell Minako turned her head, yelling in the direction of the shuttle before engaging back into the fight.

The sound of boot falls followed, amplified by the flooring of the shuttle, along with the Princess’ cry and what sounded like a body hitting something.  The Mercurian’s head poked out, “There’s a block on it, I can’t get the shuttle started!”

The blonde instantly flared to life with curse words; she had to assume as it was a language she hadn’t heard save for when she fought in front of her fath- _the_ _King_.  Artemis was there.  Minako had muttered something in that lyrical voice.  This was the same, far more impassioned though than that time.

“Oh, are you looking for this?”  That man, that Prince of Earth, held up a device in his hand.  Some sort of black box with switches and buttons. “Hand over the Princess, relics of paranoia, and you can leave.”

Minako answered in a way that, looking back at it, would be the catalyst to change.  That was the single point in which everything changed and nothing would ever be the same again.

With rage filling her features and coloring her actions, her falchion stabbed cleanly through the fourth man.  She left it there as the body fell back, passing the chain from her left to right hand, before she whipped it forward as though it would reach the Prince.

That chain was only two or three feet in length.  The Prince was naturally, much, much further away than that.

It seemed a foolish act as this all was.

As it sprang forward it took on a glow of golden light, growing in size until it wrapped around the surprised Prince. With a grit of her teeth the blonde wrenched and pulled, yanking the man from his horse and partially through the air.  His body landed with what had to be a painful thud on the ground, only to be pulled the rest of the way to stop at the blonde’s booted feet.

“My Prince!”  Four different voices called out in alarm, followed by the sounds of horse hooves against the earth.  It was met with the clamor of weapons raising and feet charging forward from the remaining foot army.

Minako wrenched hard on the chain, pulling the device from the hands of her captive.  She turned, tossing it to Ami who awaited her. Caught the blue haired woman began punching at things seemingly random on it, colliding with the Princess standing in the doorway who cried at the notion of the scene before her.  Not them though, that Makoto was bracing for the wave, that she was moving to provide cover, not that Minako was hurt. It was that damned  _ Prince  _ that had her concern.

They were expendable.

Positively growling the Venusian barked, “Get inside now or so help me Goddess-”  Whatever else she had to say was lost as her breath left her. Pitching forward, her arm caught herself before she could collide with the shuttle.  One of the seven from the second group brought his sword up again, ready to likely kill her. Stained red from where it had struck her exposed shoulder, it wavered for a moment before it was dropped.  His hands rose, going to try and protect his face as Minako’s gloved fist connected again and again until all that was left could be considered a mess of red flesh. 

On his feet, the Prince stumbled to regain his balance, arms still bound by the gleaming, golden chain.  He had a look that could not be so easily described, trying to recoup to either run away or perhaps attack by some means possible.

They had three, now two; one was ran through by Makoto’s deft spear.  Both of her swords took another. So one. One and the rest of his forces were still approaching.  The men on horseback seconds away. The singular one that seemed to debate a moment before turning to flee.

_ Kill them all... before they kill you... _

The anger that welled within her burned, turning into a raging inferno of power.  Without conscious awareness she raised her hand in a sweeping motion, somehow both amazed that it happened and yet not, like it was expected, as a wake of fire followed her motions.  The screams instantly followed suit, no matter the language pain, agony, and death always sounded the same.

That, and the stench.

A crack of thunder and the resulting flash of lightning snapped her back to reality, quickly pulling up on her sword and reclaiming the one she had dropped.  The man that had opted to run for what remained of his life was caught right in the pathway, a blackened husk that lingered for a moment before toppling over, smoking.  The lightning arced, bouncing forward in erratic waves to be lost in the tree line.

Lightning always looked different than fires, remembering those few, rare storms that would sweep across her home.  Sandstorms were a rather common occurrence, sending dust and dirt everywhere without much care. Sometimes the storms managed to cover the entire surface, blotting out the light from both sun and distant stars.  Lasting for days, it was always a relief when they finally ceased, signalling the beginning of uncovering all that had been entombed in red.

On occasion though they were serious, more so if they could collect material, sending it whirling around like a dervish.  Woe to any caught in its path, often causing injury if not outright death. Lightning though was different. It bounced and danced in the clouds, a graceful and jerky movement.  The roar of thunder heralded it, occasionally leaving its haven of clouds to touch the ground in a jagged display of raw energy.

This though.  It had its own scent, its own feel.  The horsemen stopped, horses rearing in protest, and reins firmly in hand as those around them screamed their last moments of existence out.  Behind them the densely packed forest sprung to life in a roar of flames as the bouncing electricity found a willing host for the fuel it offered.

Who were the lucky ones trapped now?

“Minako we’re ready!”  Ami’s voice called from the interior.

Where had the time gone?  She hadn’t even heard the shuttle roar to life yet there it was.  An energy all of its own to add to the mix.

Makoto turned, red spear in one hand, her other arm bodily carrying the Princess inside with a look that all three of them had perfected in one form or another.  Sheathing either sword she rushed to help Minako to stable footing, her quarry rather stunned by the display.

“Tell whoever to fuck off.”  The blonde bit out, the chain vanishing.  She reached, mindful of her assistance but ignoring it all the same, retrieving her falchion with a yank from the body that held it.

“You really have no idea do you?”

“I know you’re a fucking piece of shit ready to kill us.”

“Minako, now!”  Makoto’s head poked out, ready to pull them both in if she had to.  She took that cue, pulling Minako back and to their escape even as she didn’t want to move or go yet.

“You’re a fool, the lot of you.  Your precious Queen is using you and you can’t be assed to see it.”

This would carry on for ages if given the chance. A flame burst to life in her gauntleted hand, held in warning.  Her other guided the blonde behind her until Minako finally relented to be hobbled back inside. “This isn’t over fuckface.”  Came her closing remark, her hand still holding her falchion like she expected them to levy an attack regardless of the unspoken truce currently existing.

It hardly seemed to phase him, surrounded now by his generals.  They had slipped from their horses but had their arms at the ready.  “Let them go. The truth’ll hurt more.” The Prince looked at them all, smirking with his words while his guards surrounded him.  “Do protect my love; I  _ will  _ be seeing you all soon enough.”

Makoto pulled the hatch closed behind them, telling Ami to go, if  _ punch it  _ meant that. The Princess looked distraught, huddled in her seat.  Fearfully her gaze bounced from one guard to the next, completely at a loss with all that happened.

“Buckle up, we’re leaving.” She heard herself say, helping the blonde into her seat.  Her leg needed attention, along with that cut to her shoulder. Without the adrenaline of battle blocking it out, she didn’t realize that it wasn’t just Minako who took hits.  Makoto was nursing what was sure to be a growing bruise on her cheek. Her knuckles were torn open as well, bleeding lightly. Secured in her seat she met her gaze before it shifted to the blonde and back to her.

The implication was clear.  There just wasn’t much that could be done right now.  They needed to be in space without the constraints of taking off to hold them back before they could do anything.  

The shuttle rose a with a jerk to the air, no where near as smooth as their deceased pilot had been.  As that realization struck she looked around with a bit of alarm; had they left his body behind? It seemed wrong, leaving a Lunarian on Terra’s surface.  Her gaze met Makoto’s; a nod had it moving to the back. There, rather unceremoniously he had been dumped, covered hastily by the Jovian’s cloak. At the silence the Princess looked as well, gasping and covering her mouth.

“Stop looking at him, Gods.”  Her voice came out harsher than she wanted but her hands hurt something awful, along with her arms.  Her concern was more Minako who looked pale in her seat. Blue eyes, that shade she could never hope to describe met with her gaze.  There was a slight smile there but not much of one, much more concern instead. Concern and anger and degrees of pain.

“Here.”  Gods only knew if there was water on board, taking her cloak that had been left behind.  Drawing a sword she sliced through the material to jagged strips, eyeing the arrow.

“It doesn’t seem poisoned if that’s what you’re trying to deduct.  It just fucking hurts. Goddess what a shitstorm this turned out to be.”  Minako leaned back, gripping the seat as a way to deal with everything. The takeoff, her leg, the situation.  Everything.

Shitstorm was an understatement.


	47. Chapter 47

It's all so subtle  
These words mean something to you, to me  
Somehow not the same thing  
-Minus the Bear, “Last Kiss”  
  


* * *

As the shuttle roared through the atmosphere her eyes took into stock everything that had happened then came up with a plan for how to address it.  The first was Minako’s leg, the second was finding out if the shuttle could get them back to the Moon. Third perhaps was seeing if there were any supplies on board; her stomach reminded her that their last meal was over twenty hours ago.  Somewhere on that list was the Princess who was mutely staring at the flooring of the shuttle. It was better than her looking at the dead pilot. She knew though that the Princess really  _ was  _ the top of the list, despite everything.

She really didn’t like it, recalling she hadn’t sworn to.  Really, she was just along for the ride, so to speak. Minako had sworn but that was what Minako did; she swore vows and followed through on them.  A frown was starting if it had its way.

Her gaze moved to the blonde, meeting those eyes that told the world everything or at least, what she wanted the world to know.  The bravado was there, shining through like this was nothing at all to her. An everyday occurrence, certainly nothing to get concerned about.

“How are you doing?  We can look at it once its ok to move around.”  The Princess wasn’t going anywhere, engrossed with the windowed view for the time being.

She was rewarded with a thin smirk and a not so successfully hidden flash of pain as the blonde adjusted in her seat, grasping hard the belt.  “Never been better. S’great.”

The lie bothered her.

Soon enough the shuttle leveled off, followed by Ami’s voice.  “You can move around. The computer says there’s medical supplies in the box in the back on the right, third from the bottom.”

She eyed the blonde one more time before releasing her belt to move about.  All she received was another grin, fingers moving by her face to make a sign, a “V” before the blonde leaned back, content or perhaps, knowing that it was the best thing she would be allowed to do.  Slightly shaking her head, she mouthed “cute” then headed to the back of the shuttle.

Already there was Makoto, doing a better cover up job of the corpse they were carrying.  Having a longer reach she opened the cabinet and began retrieving items to pass along to her.  A small container; likely a first aid kit, was first. Opening it quickly she confirmed it, tucking it under her arm as a blanket came her way next, followed by two more.  Looking at them inquiringly she finally had to ask, “Why so many.”

Or at least a question in her mind.

The Jovian jerked her head towards the front.  “Princess is freezin’, that gown ain’t doing much.”  

A glance that way also confirmed it, before the frown of earlier had its way and came in full force.  Minako had risen from her seat, limping as she draped her cloak over the Princess. Hints of red decorated the white material, clashing jarringly.

“Sit down.”  She had enough, barking at the blonde.  When all she received was some saucy looking sassy challenge in return, she jabbed her finger at her, pointing at first at her then the seat.

Minako took it how she knew she would, setting into motion thoughts of what she’d do.  When she was better of course. But the blonde finally relented to drop back into her seat.  Only since she was watching did she catch all the reactions, Makoto looking like she wanted to laugh, the Princess numbly looking at the with confusion, and Minako’s own pain filled attempts at acting like nothing hurt.

Shaking her head she looked back at the Jovian, daring her to say a word all the while waiting for anything else.

A chuckle and the taller woman resumed her search, finding nothing.  “Ami! Where’s the water on this stupid thing?” 

“Rations on the left, top box.  There’s no entry about water supplies.”  Came the reply from the front.

“The hell ‘posed to do without water.”  Makoto muttered, investigating the ration packs which looked like extremely dried out meals.  Perhaps edible until she turned the packaging over, showcasing the words “WATER REQUIRED” in Lunarian.

“Fuck.  Is there anything else.”  So Minako introduced more vulgarity to her vocabulary.

The Jovian was already looking, producing likely stale and dry crackers in more shrink wrapped packaging.  She sighed, producing a dozen such things, before Ami’s voice called out again. “There’s a small canteen in my pack.”

“Gotta choice, water to eat or water for aid.”

She looked at Minako, then the Princess, before back to the meager actually consumable supplies.  The kit had some things at least from her rather quick scan of it.

“Get something for the Princess to eat, she’s our concern after all.  I’ll get Minako patched up then look at your knuckles.”

A nod and she was on her way back, dropping the supplies by Minako so she could hand off two blankets to the Princess who gazed intently and longingly at whatever the water necessary product was going to produce.  She poked her head into the cockpit, seeing Ami piloting by way of her computer. Other screens zipped by at speeds faster than she could follow.

The window though gave the best view, a sea of black punctuated by twinkling lights.  The Lunar surface a sliver that grew with each passing moment.

Offering the blanket without a question it was well received, giving a status as she watched the Mercurian wrap up in it.  “You’re the only one who brought water. Makoto is fixing whatever it is for the Princess.”

“Do you need help with Minako?”

“It won’t be the first time I’ve patched her up.  Something tells me it won’t be the last either. Let me know when you can reach the Moon, I want to talk to Artemis.”

The Mercurian nodded, looking at her computer more than anything.  “I’ll let you know. Tell Mako to bring me two of those crackers when she’s done.”

“Mako huh.”

The blue haired woman shrugged, smirking at her.  “One day you too will be creative and nickname Minako.  Today though doesn’t seem like that day.”

_ How was that a nickname though, she just shortened her name.   _ Shrugging she stepped back into the main cabin, looking at the Princess who ate, rather indiscriminately, whatever it was that the water requirement produced.  Makoto was making a face at the dry crackers and Minako looked like she was dozing.

“Bring two,” was all she said, gesturing to the front before she pulled off the gauntlets to set aside, pushing up the sleeves of her uniform jacket.

The blonde wasn’t dozing she found out, merely looking out the window.  Once she produced a pair of surgical scissors from the medical kit to begin cutting her pant leg away did she feel eyes on her.  There was a pause, their gaze meeting before the blonde softly spoke, not wanting it to go beyond them. “Do you think … we could have done anything differently?”

Discarding the length of material that was really only on her by way of her boots, she eyed the arrow critically.  “We did what we could.”

It was hardly an answer and Minako called her out on it with a look.

“I … had a feeling, like an epiphany.  Perhaps it was a vision, like before, but this felt different.  This’ll hurt.”

At the blonde’s nod she stopped speaking, coaxing the arrow back once she could feel what type of of point it had.  Thankfully not jagged nor hooked, it seemed meant for punching through armor, nothing more. Minako gritted her teeth with each pass of her fingers anywhere close to the arrow.  It was to be expected though. A few muttered curses in that language she labeled as Venusian, breathing heavily through her nose as the arrow came free slowly and surely, an awaiting antiseptic swab causing more snorts once it came in contact with skin.

“Fucking collection…” the blonde vocalized, taking a deep breath.  Looking at her blankly it took her a moment to remember, looking at the blooded arrow and her own stained fingers.

“I … still have that, you know.”  She did, the arrow from what day was it?  It was on her dresser that held her clothes, looking out of place.  To be honest, she was surprised that the blonde never commented on it.  It wasn’t like she had never stepped foot inside.

It brought a thin, but meant smile as the blonde reached to the kit, using another handful of swabs to clean away some of the blood that otherwise was like a second layer to her skin.  The gesture didn’t match the words though that followed, “Something is going on and no one will tell us. I don’t like it, it makes my job … all of our jobs … all the more difficult to accomplish because of it.”  She sighed, frowning. “Do you know how to stitch?”

A nod was all she gave, retrieving a needle and surgical thread.  Behind her the Princess had dozed off, Makoto still up with Ami. 

“I’ll have to pin down the Mau.  As much as I don’t want to, someone  _ will  _ give me answers.  I am tired of bleeding for ignorance.”

“After you rest.”

“What?  No, minute this shuttle has landed, I’ll march or limp or hand stand my way if I have to.  This is bullshit. It wasn’t a ‘nice and relaxing vacation,’ they were ready to kill us.”

“Minako.  You still need to rest and heal up.”  She would give the Venusian that, she was taking having her skin sewn together pretty well with only the occasional, maybe they were numerous though, faces she was making.

“I will, after that.”

“No.  You won’t.”

“Are you telling me no?”  It was partially incredulous the look, but also something more.  She recognized it from the last time they were on a shuttle, that time leaving Mars.  Ordering Minako to do something, in that case to go to medical.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, stopping her stitches to meet her gaze directly.  “You’re going to medical when we land. Even if I have to carry you there myself.  And yes, I will,  _ Princess." _

It was cheating that, but she got the answer she was looking for in the shape of a wordless nod.  Now she knew for sure if she wanted a speechless blonde, that was how to do so.

“That’s a good irritation.”

That she watched the blonde roll her eyes at her with a smile made her feel better about it all.  
  


* * *

Both the Jovian and Venusian were asleep again, the Lunar Princess long since out, when Ami called her.

She had partially finished a cracker, shared with Minako, after checking that it was mostly just scratches and broken skin over Makoto’s hands.  A simple bandage took care of them, her own arms a dull ache from combat. Minako had nodded off, perhaps the best thing that she could do.

It didn’t take too long for the Jovian to either.  There wasn’t anything else they could do. Ami was the only one who knew how to pilot the shuttle.  Hopefully the lack of sleep wouldn’t be an issue, as a full day cycle had come already and was working its way towards another.

Carefully she made her way in, trying not to wake any of the three sleeping people.  It wasn’t like she could wake the dead either but still. She tried to be as silent as she could.

Ami looked a bit ragged, hiding yawns behind her hand.

“Can you nap?”

“No, not really.  We’re ten or so hours out, I think I have a signal.”

She nodded at that.  “Is there enough fuel?”

Ami just smirked.  “No. Apparently we were to refuel while there.”

“Fuck.”

“Pretty much.”  The Mercurian punched and pressed, to her, random buttons on the ship’s control console before speaking.  “This is shuttle NMT79200, does anyone copy?”

A male voice came back, “This is Lunar Control NMT79200.  What is your status?”

“Lunar Control, we have four hours of fuel left.  Request immediate refueling.”

She winced,  _ four  _ hours was not very long.  The thought of being stranded here, in the expanse of space… it took a deep breath to calm that sudden bout of anxiety.

“NMT79200 what is your position?  Our records show you’re supposed to be on Terra.”

“Get me Artemis, now.”

“New voice, identify yourself.”

“My name is Rei.  I’m one of the Princess’ guards.  Get me Artemis now.”

The man at the other end didn’t shut off his mic in time, the scattering commotion before it cut out was mixes of who did she think she was ordering them about, the Princess, some commentary about what one wanted to do to “that blonde one,” and someone still trying to figure out where they were.

She looked at Ami, “How much trouble do you think I would be in if, when we were back, I fried most of them?”  It felt so  _ casual  _ talking about how she had produced flames.  It hit her again, Makoto produced lightning, she created fire from her hands and Minako … Minako a golden chain.

Before Ami could really answer Artemis’ rather panicked voice came through.  “Rei? Is that you?”

“Yes.  I’m here with everyone else.”

“What is this about fuel?  You should all be with the Prince, did something happen?”

“That’s putting it mildly.  Look, we need fuel now, and someone from the infirmary waiting for us.”

“The infirmary..?  The Princess! Is she?”

“She’s fine.”

“Oh.”

“Ami will give you where we are at.  We need fuel, and some water would be great.”

“There’s a freighter nearby…” he trailed off, but the line remained open with the sounds of beeps and keyboard noises.  The command that they had reached must have still been there, as she overheard their voices reaching out to this freighter.

Leaving it to Ami she stayed silent as numbers were relayed, their location provided.  Wisely no mention was made of what happened, their conversation ending with assurances that the freighter could meet them.

“Let everyone know, it will be close.  I’m going to conserve fuel so no lights.  We need to meet with the freighter then they’ll get us back.”

“How long?”

“Three to meet the freighter.  It’ll probably take them a week to get to the Moon.”

The curse she couldn’t help.  A week meant the Chancellor would be back on Terra.  A week though away from the politics. They could do their research if Ami had the files.  Minako could mend… they could eat hopefully. Maybe even shower. Anything.

She still frowned though. “I’ll tell Minako and Makoto.  We can wake the Princess when it’s time with the freighter.”

Receiving a nod, she left to wake and relay the news.  
  


* * *

“Minako.”  Her hand reached out, gently shaking the sleeping blonde’s shoulder.  Ami had killed the lights inside a few minutes after she was back. What light was provided came by the grace of their surroundings.  It looked beautiful yet dreadful at the same time, reminded of how little fuel they had left.

“Minako you need to wake up.”

A hand batted at her halfheartedly before sleep filled eyes opened, staring at her.  “Was sleeping…”

“I know, but it’s important.”  She waited a moment, watching as the blonde forced herself to wake up fully, moving to sit up better in the seat she had managed to find a little rest in.  Rubbing the side of her face she looked at her blearily.

“We made contact with the Moon, we’re going to meet up with a freighter to get us the rest of the way back.  Ami says we’re a ways out and only four hours of fuel.”

For a moment she thought Minako had fallen back asleep before she said something.  “Wait until an hour before to wake the Princess. She doesn’t need to panic like she will anyway.  Who did you talk to there?”

“Ami got Lunar Control, I spoke to Artemis.”  That was a gamble to say, given how the Mau and Venusian got along, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Probably better than anyone else.  That freighter probably doesn’t have any secured lines back and … it’ll be slow going.”  She yawned hard into her hand, “That’ll give us time to discuss what happened. How is Ami holding up?”

“She’s tired … we’re three hours from them.”

“We’ll make sure she gets rest at the first opportunity, we all need to.”  Her eyes closed, again almost falling asleep before they opened, forcibly clearer.  Without further word she collected the makeshift bandages that came by way of a cloak, wrapping up her otherwise exposed knee.

Appearances to be maintained, after all.  
  


* * *

Makoto had agreed to watch the Princess initially.  It gave Ami a chance to bunk down in a spare room, and while there was no medical, there was plenty of water.  The blonde would escape by way of technicality, at least here. There was even a place to shower which was her first destination.  For once, maybe, Minako didn’t try to join her. The only reason for that, she knew, was because the freighter’s captain wanted to speak to her first.  That was why she went to the showers instead of trying to make sure the Venusian got better medical care.

There was some discussion that perhaps, they could spare some fuel to get their shuttle going again; currently it was in the cargo hold that wasn’t quite as full as the captain desired.  Of course, that hinged on a price, and before she was shooed out, Minako was left to negotiate their stay.

A thing that should have been with the Princess’ input, save that she was ‘ _ positively starving’ _ yet again.  While the crew was rather enamored with the Princess, it didn’t mean that anyone would leave her alone with them.

A change of her clothes was on a bench, a row of six showers stalls behind her.  Pulling off her clothes, she left the dirty ones in a neat pile, stepping quickly into a shower that offered hot water.  By the time she was done her arms no longer ached as badly, stepping out after drying off. Wrapped in the towel she paused, hearing the door to the entry open.  Her gaze darted to her swords, close by, before the blonde’s presence filled the room.

She looked like she was dragging, perhaps only moving by sheer willpower.  Strips of that sliced up cloak had been tucked halfheartedly into her boot, creating a fashion statement within itself.  Somewhere along the way she had managed to leave her breastplate, and that ridiculous helmet never had a chance to be worn in the first place.

Plopping down on the bench she almost looked like a sullen teenager, not at all the nigh invincible woman who could do  _ anything  _ she wanted.  Part of it was being tired, another part was being injured.  Somewhere there was that notion too of being misled. Then there was everything that happened.  One couldn’t discount the lack of food either, or the need to be cautious to to maintain their reputations.

“A shower will help you feel better.”

The blonde’s response to her offering was to merely flop over on her side, lying awkwardly on the bench.

It struck her then, in manners that all epiphanies would, how much Minako let down her persona around her.  Had it been anyone else, anytime else, she would have still soldiered on, refusing to show much more than a yawn.  Here she was, out of that perfection of uniform, showing the world that she  _ could  _ bleed.  She  _ could  _ be hurt.

She  _ had  _ been hurt.

The sullenness was wrong, she looked  _ tired. _  Worn out, exhausted.  There was no move to rise from her awkward position, no matter how her falchion was hanging over her side, or that golden chain was spooling lazily against her thigh.

Minako looked like she didn’t care.  Her  _ humanity  _ was almost showing, or maybe it was outright.  Maybe this was who she really was or maybe it wasn’t.

Really, only Minako knew.  Despite how  _ close  _ she was to her, there was no real  _ them. _  Was it a relationship?  Was it just benefits? 

One day, she was going to have to answer that, not just to the blonde but to herself. 

Despite the fact she had showered already, some part of her knew that the only way Minako would return to her Commander mode was if she made the nudge for her to be there.  The only way she might shower was if she went in with her.

It … wasn’t what she wanted though.

She wanted the blonde to relax, for once, to let others shoulder the burdens.  Delegate, for the Gods sake! They were capable! She wanted to ask her just what  _ they  _ were.   _ They  _ had to be  _ something _ at this point!  Gods knew she wasn’t just into mindless pleasure and to assume the blonde might actually be was to fall to the racial stereotypes that everyone else labeled her to.

Minako’s eyes were unfocused, boring holes into the empty shower stall she was halfly standing in.

This wasn’t easy though.  The sheer  _ worry  _ had left her on edge, finally letting go the minute she showered and could ignore everything beyond hot water.

Minako never stopped.  That she knew. 

Commander mode against delegation.  It was too easy, too simple to just follow directives.  They were all capable all the same.

Professional against personal.  It bothered her greatly to see her hurt, more than her consideration for the Princess.  Minako though, irritating as she could be, put her duty before her own care.

She didn’t like it.

The sudden movement snapped her back, the blonde having pushed up to her feet to unbelt her weapons, bundling it together on the bench before she began pulling off her boots.  “Once Ami awakens we’ll take the shuttle to return. This ship is Mercurian; once the Captain found out that it was Ami, they couldn’t scramble enough. He’s checking to make sure the fuel will work.  Apparently new designs and shit means it might not. I’m going to shower then eat; make sure you do the same. I’m taking watch of the Princess after Makoto, if we end up having to stay here for some time.”

Like that, she was naked save for missed streaks of dried blood.  Belatedly she remembered the cut to her shoulder but the shower was already on and running, the blonde under the spray.

Commander mode was back.

She vowed, then and there, the moment they were back on the Moon and the blonde was satisfied with pressing for answers, or as much as would be allowed, she was going to break her out of that persona.  Even if only for a moment. 

She’d get that humanity out that she knew the blonde possessed by way of hints showing through in her gaze.  She would have it shine, burning brightly.

Just like she knew that she did.


	48. Chapter 48

Could you be dead?  
You always were two steps ahead  
Of everyone  
We'd walk behind while you would run  
-Everything But the Girl, “Missing”  
  


* * *

The Princess was somehow full of energy still, maybe because it was something new.  She didn’t know and at the moment, wasn’t concerned about trying to establish the cause.  Makoto had already given her a tour, or at least what the Jovian considered a tour. It was funny that, because it wasn’t like she knew anything about the ship.

Ami had awoken an hour ago, but assured that she was fine.  A four hour nap didn’t constitute fine to her. Now to herself, she was good with that.  Four was a lot, after all! Fuck, there were days that if she managed four, it was like sleeping in.  It was acceptable to her, but not to those she ultimately commanded.

Sending Ami back to rest for at least another two hours, it was her turn to watch the Princess.  Makoto had turned in for a nap as well; a pointed look shot her way said she knew exactly what the Jovian and Mercurian would likely do and here, on a freighter, it wasn’t going to fly in more ways than one.

Rei had lingered, under the guise of cleaning off her swords.  Maybe she was doing that save that it didn’t take that long. No, it was probably that notion of keeping that eye on her.

“I’m sooooo bored!  Isn’t there anything to dooooo?”  The Princess’ whine drew her thoughts back.  It was a freighter ship; room was dedicated primarily to cargo.  There was a single spare room available for them all; another reason why she didn’t want that coy scent to linger.

They were camped outside of that room, in the cargo bay.  Beyond a securely shut door was their shuttle, anchored in.  The Captain said he would look at the fuel he had on board and the shuttle to see if it was even compatible.  She had watched the freighter’s tech walk by with a stack of print outs, but so far no mention was made of if they could fly back on their own or if they must endure the slow trip back.

Her gaze settled on the Princess, stopping another whine with just that gesture before it started.  She needed to come up with something to keep her occupied, ideally fast.

“What is Luna having you study?”  Well, it was better than nothing. She was involved in the Princess’ day to day life to certain points.  Maybe she should be more so but she was already running out of the scant time for herself. The Lunar day was only so long, after all.

“Ugg, I don’t want to think about studying right now Minako!  C’mon, tell me a story! Tell me about your home or oh! Oh! You can tell me about Mars!  Tell me about your trip there and why you were gone so long. Mother thought you would have been back in like two weeks or something.  She had to send Artemis after you… say, you didn’t meet up with someone did you?” Her voice was trying to be coy. “A secret beau! Oo you have to tell me about him!  Martians have such dark hair and look so strong! Is that why you were gone so long ‘cause he was there? Didja know him from your home? Oo it's so romantic!”

Goddess help her.

She was aware that Rei, otherwise staying silent, had stopped her pointless at this point sword cleaning to look at her.  Fighting the want to roll her eyes she snatched a cloth from Rei’s pile, drawing her own falchion to give her something to do.  “I ran into some problems Princess, that’s why I was so late. I explained that to the Queen in my report.”

“That’s so boring though!  Aren’t you some love person?”

“My Goddess is known for Love and Beauty yes, and I am her Embodiment.  That is really though what happened Princess, there was no secret planned rendezvous with a man.”  She met a woman yes, it wasn’t planned and instead just kind of happened. Barely she managed to refrain from glancing in Rei’s direction.

“Ugg, still so lame.”

This was going to kill her patience, she just knew it.  “Princess, my job was to go to Mars and find Rei. I did that, there were just problems along the way.”

“Well… that sounds all so terribly boring.”  The Princess turned her attention to Rei, who she noted, hadn’t resumed her activities and was sitting on a box like the rest of them.  Too busy looking between them it took a moment before she realized eyes were upon her. Meeting the look square on she waited. “Why couldn’t you have just come on your own?  Minako coulda stayed and wouldn’t have been late.”

_ Goddess you’re a spoiled brat.   _ She hadn’t meant the thought, feeling instant guilt follow in its wake but all the same, it felt justified.  She wanted to wince and yell at the same time, to tell the Princess to shove it while explaining that it wasn’t that simple.

Rei beat her to it though, coolly looking at the girl, who truly  _  was  _ a girl no matter how she acted. “Our communication system was down.  That is part of your studies, no? Luna would have explained to you the history of my home.  Perhaps you should heed her lessons.”

The level headed delivery stopped the Princess from getting to that next level of haunty.  She looked wide-eyed, likely near flabbergasted and shocked. What didn’t help was that a few tears appeared in her gaze before the dam broke.  The water works started immediately in the form of crying.

Great.

Setting aside her falchion and cloth, it left her open for the Princess to barrel into her, pressing her face right against the shoulder she had taken a cut to.  Barely managing to stay seated upright it didn’t stop her from sighing. Muffled sobs and words occasionally made themselves known, the only parts she could pull out were that the Princess was sorry and she didn’t mean it.

She sighed again, awkwardly patting the girl on the back.  Her gaze wandered but strayed from meeting that of the Martian’s.  The Priestess was trying to get her gaze but right now she just couldn’t.  Not right now.

It took a few minutes before the Princess finally stopped, looking like the poster child for a post crying fit.  A few hiccups and lines of snot that were wiped away with a clean cloth. She knew her uniform bore the same, inwardly sighing at that.  

“I’m tired.  I wanna go home.”

“We’re trying Princess,” that part came out surprisingly gentle.  “The Captain is testing to see if his fuel will work with the shuttle.  If it does, we’ll leave. Otherwise, they will take us there. It’ll just be slow.”

A sniffle was her answer.

Another inward sigh; she was a guard, not a babysitter.  She pushed up to her feet after unbuttoning her jacket. It was hardly in uniform but the other crew left them alone and wearing it, especially after her shower, wasn’t ideal.  The shirt would be fine. “Here, show me the latest waltz that you learned.”

It had the desired effect, the Princess forgetting all that seemingly transpired in the past five minutes.  Giddily she got to her feet, attempting to mimic what it was. Badly at that, she flailed for a few moments, beginning to look helpless.

“Which one was it?  Something from Neptune?”

“Yes!  I … I don’t know how to lead though…”

She stopped that potential eye roll.  “Mm, I’ll lead and you do your part alright?”  Aware of Rei’s eyes on her she refused to meet it still, quickly wracking her mind for whatever dance it was.  Honestly she wasn’t a fan of that particular planet’s waltz; they tried too hard at subtley. If they wanted  _ that,  _ they could take a lesson from her home.  A smirk followed, carefully sent away as she endured stepped on toes and attempts to trip her, but she managed to get the Princess mostly through it.

“You make it look so easy, it’s not fair.”  This time the pout wasn’t going to turn into tears.

Dances from Neptune had nothing on her homeland, feeling that familiar pang of loneliness.  She should write, a visit was likely out of the question. Sinking back down on the box they were claiming as chairs, she shrugged.  Dancing was not wise, feeling it flare in her leg. “It takes practice Princess, it’s just as important as your studies with Luna as Rei said.”

“Well… alright.”  The Princess paused a few moments more before looking at the Martian. “I’m sorry for being rude to you.  I’m going to go lay down, I’m tired.” Without further word she rose, going to the spare room that housed both Jovian and Mercurian.

For everyone’s sake, they better not be doing what they were told not to.

She heaved a sigh, finally meeting the Martian’s gaze.  It was a conflicted mess of emotions that she was having a hard time picking out what was what.  The silence lingered though, already well beyond the awkward stage. She was entranced though, enthralled and unable to break the eye contact even if she wanted to.  Moths to flames, something told her she would be consumed if she wasn’t careful but fuck…

“Do you often rendezvous with people?”  It was so coolly delivered, phrased even as a question so there was no chance of not answering.  She wanted to sigh once more and scream, maybe even cry … fuck the emotions here were stifling. It was becoming suffocating with each breath she took.

“I’ve been on the Moon for five years, according to their time standard.  In that time, including the time spent traveling … I’ve never been with anyone sav- no one.”  

That stumble was picked up on.  Latching onto it, Rei’s eyes narrowed, a raging inferno caught in that night sky.  “Save.” It was so deadpanned, so unemotional. It lacked life.

She felt hot.  “Save you.” Her heart beat a rhythm that she didn’t like, quick paced and erratic all at once.

“And.”

She finally did sigh, her cover blown.  It wasn’t much of a cover really; she had confessed to herself during that early afternoon on Mars.  Her hands stayed from her hair though; her calmness surprised her. “And there isn’t anyone else that I would want to be with.”   _ Goddess _ … the rest of her prayer went unsaid and unthought of.  One of the crew members stood awkwardly, holding onto a stack of papers.

Right, the technician.

“Captain says we can spare you enough so you can get back.  You understand that we have to submit this for reimbursement from the Crown right?”

A nod, pulling the snot marked jacket on with barely a grimace.  “Of course.”

“We’re all proud to have met the Princess, not to mention the Lunar one, but that doesn’t pay our bills.  My crew fueled your shuttle and left some supplies to get you back. We also boxed up your dead pilot.” He held out a sheet of paper full of numbers.  A glance told her how itemized it was, water usage to the exact, food, fuel… even the use of an empty room.

A sigh was coming on.

He held out a pen.

There went the sigh.

Accepting the document she looked it over better, trying not to frown.  No one ever  _ said  _ that she  _ couldn’t  _ spend funds that were not hers, but all the same no one had said that she  _ could. _  From what she recalled of logistics, the price was fair; even including a discount as Ami was among their party.  There was no consideration that the Princess was in board, or the rest of them, royalty in their own rights.

Mercurians were sometimes like that though.  They would acknowledge but did not always agree with things the way that they were.  Instead, while accommodating, this wasn’t done out of good nature. This was purely business, nothing more and nothing less.

She signed her name to it without a moment more of hesitation, holding it back out.  “I want a copy of that before we leave.” Stated, she walked out of the conversation, letting the remaining two look at her or each other, tired of it as it was.  
  


* * *

There was a sound of relief as the shuttle sped past the freighter, out pacing it easy as their trip back resumed.  The Princess was fast asleep; they had carried her onboard. 

Once again they had been denied a chance to even try to look at what Ami’s password breaking had produced.  Busy piloting the shuttle, there was the comforting knowledge that at least, she had gotten rest and wouldn’t risk killing them.  The fuel was another story; maybe that was why the lights were off.

Leaning into the piloting area she made mention of it.  

“They gave exactly enough for us to get back and not a drop more.  It means no amenities whatsoever; hopefully we’re not on standby else we’re really fucked.”

It was rare for the Mercurian to curse, signifying that even she wasn’t thrilled at her planet’s hospitality.

“You’re all so precise and exact, I think we’ll be alright.”  Her gaze took in the controls, the ship still piloted by way of Ami’s computer.  Some of the gauges she knew, others were still rather foreign. The fuel one she was familiar with, seeing it hovering around almost a third of a tank by way of its markings, but it was seemingly far closer to a fourth.  The moon was perhaps six or seven hours away; suddenly the thought of running out of fuel seemed to be more of a possibility. “How much fuel did the ship have when we left Terra?”

“A quarter.”  Eyes turned to look at her.  “I checked the log, the ship left the Moon with half a tank.  It’s rather suspicious; I get that they wanted us to fuel there, but they were greatly assuming that we would arrive safely and without incident.  If I didn't know better, I would say someone wanted to do away with us. All of us.”

“No contingency plans…” Murmuring after a bit she went to brush her fingers through her bangs, fighting the urge to scream.  Maybe not scream, but hit something hard. It wouldn’t have done anything save wake up the Princess and draw too many questions, though she’d feel better, even if it were for just a moment.  A shiver followed, noting the heat was virtually nonexistent.

“Told you, not a drop more.  Could you bring me a blanket?  I’ve got the heat set that we won’t freeze to death but I can’t promise that it’ll be comfortable beyond that.”

“Yeah, I should make sure the Princess is bundled… let me know if anything changes.”  With that she turned and left, mostly silent as she walked to the end of the shuttle. Makoto was out for the count, sleeping with her head leaning against one of the windows.  Her gaze turned, catching sight of Rei who looked like she put up a valiant effort, but also asleep. She paused, watching her for a moment. She had been up for longer than the rest of them, treating their injuries as well as radioing for aid, even if it was in the form of an overcharging freighter.

A frown came.

Maybe it was good that the technician had interrupted.  She was leaning more towards that it wasn’t a good thing in any regard, save for the most professional of ones.  Duty came first and she played her heart second string to it. There wasn’t an issue to confessing how she felt, that despite the stigmas that Venusians carried, she just didn’t sleep with  _ everyone  _ and  _ anyone.   _ Certainly not with some stuffy-shirt Lunarian.  She never had an urge for one and for two, there just wasn’t time to.

By Lunar standards, she had abstained since she arrived to that place.  Even things that could be considered  _ self care  _ she couldn’t engage in; the Princess had interrupted one time she was in the bath with ill notions she was hurt.  Goddess help her but sometimes she got to be vocal. More so after it had been over two years at that point.

Then there was the fact there wasn’t time too.  Her schedule ran her ragged, thankfully easing up once she had been given authorization to travel to other planets to do a job she didn’t want to do but did out of honor’s sake.

She was a Venusian, that was fact.  She worshiped her Goddess unquestionably and embraced all aspects of it.  In her youth she experimented; how else was she supposed to know what she liked?  But since she arrived she let that part go. It was only since Rei did she feel that urging need, save it was a lot more.

She loved her.

A sigh followed, collecting the blankets that had been left haphazardly across the seats from when they disembarked.  Carefully she tucked the Princess in, adding another on top just to be safe. One went around the much taller Jovian, followed by another because why should they suffer unless necessary?  She tucked one under her arm for Ami, the last brought around Rei.

“I wish I knew that … you asked because you did, not because of a reputation.”  Her voice was soft, wistful and sad all the same. Maybe when they landed; they would have to address this at some point.

Not right now though.

Bringing the blanket to Ami she returned, starting her vigil to watch over her charges.  Loved or friends or endured by duty’s commitments. They were hers.  
  


* * *

“Minako.”

The sound of her name drew her attention away from thoughts that she couldn’t recall now.  She hadn’t slept, a far too busy mind would have prevented it even if she  _ could  _ sleep.  None of them had roused, lost to a slumber she kept watch over.  It gave her time to think, things of importance and yet not. 

Turning she rose, rejoining Ami in the piloting area.  An almost frantic look was her reward for interrupting her thoughts, though the Mercurian’s voice remained calm.

“We don’t have enough fuel to land.  We’ll make it to the Moon, but it’ll be a crash.”

Whimsical thoughts fled, seriousness took over.  “What happened?”

“Mercurians, especially that freighter, use the standard measuring.  This craft, while from the Moon, doesn’t. While this should have been enough fuel to get us there, the conversion wasn’t taken into effect.  We’ll just barely break the atmosphere. If I hadn’t turned off the lights and kept the hear all but off, we wouldn’t have made it that far.”

“I thought you said the shuttle had left the Moon with half a tank… that a quarter would be enough.”

A sigh came, a hand gesturing to the fuel gauge.  It registered that it was completely full. Blinking she took another look, only to see it now read half.  

“That.. that’s not what it said.”

“I know.  It started going all over the place a few minutes before I called you.  I checked with my computer to get an accurate reading; we have enough to crash land basically.”

_ Fuck.   _ “Sabotage?”

“I don’t think so, at least not by the freighter.  This was done by someone else; the freighter has absolutely nothing to gain by being responsible.  Especially not since the Moon knows that we were on board.”

_ Save that someone wanted us dead already once, if not twice, _ she thought.  “Is the fuel corrupt?  I mean, could it be?” She felt dumb for asking but this was out of her realm.

“It’s not a dumb question.  Fuel can go bad but it wouldn’t cause this.”  By now the fuel gauge had registered another full tank, only to empty in seconds before filling to half way.  None of the rest of the gauges seemed to mimic the actions. “It’s the sensor, or something is clogged. Even with this stupid conversion issue, this is a bigger problem.  I am not a mechanic but I will bet something near and dear me that the lines are clogged or the filter is. Regardless, we don’t have enough for a safe landing.”

The Moon grew bigger and bigger from the window, its surface serene and hiding its malevolence.  “Everyone needs to brace. Radio Artemis if you can. Do your best.” Her hand went to Ami’s shoulder, squeezing before she left it to her hands.

She woke Rei first with a shake, saying nothing to do the same to Makoto.  Once both blinked at her in confusion and muttered about how they were asleep she broke it to them.  Much calmer than she felt, but they didn’t need to know was her rationalization. “We’re short fuel, so it will be a controlled crash landing.  Ami will glide the shuttle to the best of her ability, but we know nothing of the structure of this craft. Tighten down anything that is loose and stow away our gear.  I’ll make sure the Princess is safe. Do try not to alarm her beyond what she’ll be.”

As the questions started, already with raised voices she held up a hand, halting it right away.  “We’ll discuss this afterwards. Ami estimated we have half an hour before we break the atmosphere and it will be just minutes until we reach the surface.”

It hardly sated them but she couldn’t spend time caring, watching as they finally got to work.  It was time to break the inevitable, taking a deep breath before slaying that particular dragon that was the Princess.   


* * *

The shuttle broke through the atmosphere in a screaming display of what happened when technology that none of them knew where it originated from simply ran out of fuel.  Each of them were braced, grasping for dear life the handholds that could be found within. Thankfully everything loose had been stashed away; noting that the box that held their deceased pilot was strapped to the side with some sort of makeshift fuckery that she was rather impressed by.

She had made the Princess don that helmet that, while she admitted was ridiculous looking at times, saved her life more than once.  In this case, it might just stop something from smacking her upside the head. The Princess hardly liked it but she didn’t care; priorities ruled here and damn her attitude about it.

Naturally she hadn’t taken the concept of a crash well but that wasn’t her concern.

The shuttle shuddered, sputtering in its flight path.  Within her gloves her hands tightened their hold. She  _ hated  _ space flight.  This was one of those reasons as to  _ why.   _ The shuttle gave another lurch, almost as though it belched before the unnoticed until now hum of the engine choked, flickering in attempt to stay alive.

In a streak across the sky it died.

“Hold on!”  From the front came Ami’s voice, manually trying to get the death trap they were on to at least make it to a clearing.  Trees zoomed by at speeds that made her sick, hearing the Princess’ gasps turn screams. The ground was rushing in a way that made her more than question her mortality, far too clear thoughts happening as they rushed to meet the end.

“Brace yourselves!”

The shuttle clipped the top of a tree, then another.  If it was by way of the wings or the underside, she really didn’t want to know.  She quickly turned away from the front windows; not wanting to see how it was going to end.  With nothing more that could be done she was surprised to see Ami now with them. Her eyes said more than words could right now; better to die with friends than die alone.  She joined with Rei and Makoto as the final person to form a semi-circle around the Princess in some last ditch defense, as the shuttle crashed into the Lunar surface with a terrifying roar.


	49. Chapter 49

But we're too human to see the way we'll agonize  
-No Doubt, “Rock Steady”  
  


* * *

With a grinding halt, the shuttle gave off horrific screams of metal twisting in its death wail.  It was punctuated by the loud snaps of trees breaking, or maybe it was the hull itself. It was intercepted by that of glass breaking, that sound that everyone knew but could rarely truly describe.  It all joined together for a symphony of roaring and panic, promising that if survival happened, it would be by the sheer grace of destruction. As things broke they flew by the windows that still existed, the sunlight casting shadows within over five huddled forms.  

Five huddled forms, four of which were locked in their own form of stoic bracing.  The fifth provided all the vocalizations needed, some never ending sound that tried to rival that of their crash.

It lurched and finally stopped.  The smell of something foreign and likely not good filled the inside, silence resonating outside of the Princess.  It wasn’t even a growl to herald the action, a hand clamping over the mouth to cease the noise. She already had a headache and it likely wasn’t going to go away.  Screams were not going to help anyone.

“Is everyone alright?”

Three voices sounded back, a bit scattered about the already small area.  She accepted that for what it was, releasing the Princess to fix her with a look, before taking the rest in.

The shattered windows were unhelpful to look out of, spiderwebs of cracks laced through most of them.  The front was especially bad, if the branches of trees through it were any sort of indication. At once the shuttle gave a lurch, prompting more screaming wails from the Princess and the rest of them to quickly grasp hold of whatever they could.  Her eyes moved quickly to the rest, finding missing windows and another with a branch clean through it. It missed someone when they crashed at the least, but it was not the sort of harrowing thought she wanted to have at the moment.

“We’re in the trees, too high up to jump down.”  At the least Ami’s voice was calm, the rest of them nodding.  The shuttle seemed to stabilize for a moment, prompting a bit of a sigh of relief.  The shuttle, for the most part at least inside, looked to have survived their landing.  Thankfully Rei and Makoto had secured everything so nothing was scattered around that could cause additional problems.

“We-” Was as far as she got, the shuttle giving off a rather sickening lurch.  Makoto instantly stopped in her tracks, eyes wide to mimic their own. Taking a slow step back to where she was at, the lurching stopped as the shuttle righted itself anew in the cradle of branches that held it for the time being.

Alright, this was going to be more than what anyone had expected.  Taking in another breath her gaze went to Ami who remained studying out the window, despite the floor under all of their collective feet taking turns for which direction it wanted to sway.  If anyone was going to figure out the best way, it would be her. It wasn’t downplaying her own instincts or knowledge, it was more that she knew the Mercurian was already logically puzzling this out.

“We need a chain or rope, there’s a tree we can brace the shuttle against.  It’s leaning to the left; we can counterbalance it to the right.”

“We have that.”  Or did they really?  She had only used that once, but was she going to be able to again?  It didn’t matter, if she dwelled on the notion it wouldn’t work then it simply would not.  

“Alright.  The Princess and I will move there.”  Ami gestured towards the rear of the craft.  “Makoto, you try the door. Rei, you’ll be the counter measure if the shuttle starts to tilt.”

She watched as the Martian instantly began to bristle, likely imagining it was some sort of slight against her weight.  Which it hardly was, but would Rei realize that or not? She seemed to, if her begrudging sort of nod was any sort of indication.  Later someone would explain, but right now was time for this minefield dance to begin.

Her hand reached to her belt, collecting the coiled chain that rested there.  Whirling it for a moment in her grasp, she hoped this would work. Thrusting her hand forward she was more relieved than the rest of them should ever know as it formed back into that golden light, like it had been on Terra.  Quickly it snaked about, wrapping around the tree that Ami had pointed out.

The dance continued, Makoto wrenching the door towards opening, Rei rushing back and forth to be a counterweight, even Ami joining in at times.  The Princess was stock still in all of this at the very least. Her own job was simple in terms of not having to move, but as the seconds ticked on her arms felt like they were on fire.  Closing her eyes might have helped, save she was far too engrossed in watching the tree that they were using as an anchor to keep the shuttle aloft in the trees as opposed to it falling to likely their deaths.

Otherwise, she would have missed that slowly, but truly so, the chain was cutting through the tree.  Perhaps from its composition; it was  _ magic, _ it just  _ had  _ to be, or the shear stress placed on the tree in their reliance for it to work.  Her mouth opened to say something only for the sound of the shuttle hatch opening with a loud, grunting curse from Makoto.  

“Gimme those bags, now!”  The Jovian called out, followed by the sound of their packs being tossed overboard.  Hopefully it was the supplies and not their clothes, but at this point saying something wasn’t something she could do.  The shuttle gave a lurch; something was protesting their actions. It prompted the Princess to start screaming anew, only for three other voices to instantly rise up with a sharp and resounding, “Shut up!”

Lessons of decorum be damned, it wasn’t proper but she couldn’t blame them either.  Not everything in life warranted a scream.

Wisely, and really for their own santities, the Princess was escorted off the shuttle by way of clinging to Makoto’s back as she climbed down the trees surrounding them.  Rei was sent down next as they couldn’t exactly leave her there alone. When it was just her and Ami left she spared the attention to look over at her, aware that they still needed to balance the ship.

The Mercurian’s gaze was out the open hatch, waiting before she looked back.  “They’re safely away. There’s a few branches above us-”

Everything else she had to say was lost, the branches that bore their shuttle had enough of it and would do so no more.  She heard a yelp as Ami had no choice but to scramble out by way of the open hatch. Everything, as was normal for it, happened faster than she could consciously think, allowing her only to act.

As the window rushed to her she tried to maneuver through it before there wasn’t anymore time to.  Holding the chain for dear life; it was dear wasn’t it, it belonged to her after all, she went close to flying through the air as the shuttle finished its crashing finale through the trees.  Instinctively she raised her legs in an attempt to slow her oncoming collision, only for her body to twist, smacking harshly against the tree.

Screams had started somewhere in the whole mess;  _ the Princess, _ followed by her breath from her meeting so graciously with the tree, then her handhold on the chain that vanished in some sort of display of golden wisps.  Fleeting thoughts followed her on the way down; she hated flying. This was another reason as to  _ why. _

Strong arms caught her, drawing her from her daze of free-falling.  Blinking she looked up into the gaze of Makoto who gave her a wink then set her carefully on her feet.  Shaken she didn’t care at the moment, clinging to the taller woman’s arm who at least understood and made no motion to make her feel weak for doing so.

“Are you alright?!  I thought the branches were going to hold longer than they did.”  From around the view of their now obliterated shuttle came Ami, moving faster once she felt something wet against her skin.

The breastplate had helped  _ yet again  _ but did nothing for her arms that bore the scrapes and cuts from glass and metal on her way through.  “I think so yeah… The Princess?” She thanked Makoto with a pat on her arm, leaning back heavily to the tree she had already been up close and personal with.

“Here.”  Her gaze snapped from Ami to Rei and the Princess.  The latter looked about in amazement at everything, the former a conflict of just what emotion it was she wanted to let show.

All in all she would take it, breathing out with a nod.  “Another happy landing.”  
  


* * *

They gathered a bit away from their crash site, the things collected left in a pile.  It was a small clearing, heavily surrounded though by trees on all sides Grasses and flowers decorated the rest along with that occasional rock.  The one that, try as you may to ensure it was not present, would end up against your back while you tried to sleep.

Wanting to sigh she turned instead to look at those she was responsible for.  Ami was trying to do something on her computer before it looked like she gave up, stuffing it into one of the packs.  “I sent a distress signal before we crashed. I can’t tell you where we are though; it didn’t survive the crash.”

She nodded; it wasn’t her fault.  They were alive though and outside of cuts, marks that would become bruises, and a little blood, they made it.  One less thing to worry about but with two more to take its place. What really had happened to them and to what limit would they be changed?  They made things happen that probably should not be  _ able  _ to happen.

A glance to the sky said it was afternoon and rather clear skies, all things considering.  If it were night, then they could navigate by way of the stars but that was likely hours off.  The distress signal would have to be decoded perhaps, and a party sent forth. Having no idea at the moment where they were, there was no way to determine from what direction the rescue would be coming from.

She made up her mind.

“It’s mid afternoon.  As we don’t know how long the rescue will last or how far away we are, we’ll make camp close by.  Come nightfall, we will have a better idea of things. Let’s get away from the wreckage and find someplace that is decent.  I doubt it will rain but shelter is important all the same. What did we manage to bring from the wreck?”

“Looks like Pyro’s and my pack, the Princess’, and the water from the freighter.  Everythin’ else is there.” Makoto jabbed her thumb behind her at the crash. “I can find us somethin’ to eat.  The crash prolly disrupted thin’s, but it will have driven some out.”

At least she didn’t make mention of the dead body that was still in it.  She fought back the sigh with a nod. “Alright, see what you can get. Rei, find us some firewood.  Ami, help me set up a camp. After we eat and catch our breaths, we’ll rest until nightfall and go from there.”  She had no idea to the shuttle’s stability so sending someone to go back was out of the question.

The Jovian left with a nod, her spear in hand.  Rei hesitated for a moment or two before she finally seemed to get it, heading to the tree line for whatever could substitute for firewood scattered about on the ground.  The Princess she directed to sit on a rock, Ami pulling out a shirt from Makoto’s pack to wrap around her in the name of warmth, before withdrawing another in the name of bandages.

Both knew they had ears and undivided attention, so the conversation was kept to lighter topics.  With Ami’s help she freed herself from her breastplate, discarding her jacket that was streaked with sap, bark, blood, shards of glass, and still the faint linger of the Princess’ tears and snot.  Her arms maybe were worse, her skin making no bones about showing it.

Water retrieved, she sucked in a deep breath as water came in contact.  It nearly prompted the Princess to begin to look like she was going to bawl, sighing.  “Princess, do you know where we might be?” Better to make her feel useful than waterworks.

“N-no.”  A sniffle, “It’s pretty here though!”

She knew Ami had just rolled her eyes but she kept at it.  “Yeah? What looks the best here?”

“Well…  I like these flowers, they are just like the ones at home but these ones seem bigger somehow.  Or maybe it’s ‘cause there’s not a lot of other flowers surrounding them. So you can actually see them.”  The Princess trailed off, perhaps out of uncertainty.

“Things can be rather crowded at the Palace.  What else?” 

“It’s … really quiet here too.  It’s always noisy at home. It reminds me of Earth.”  Fuck, she hadn’t meant for the conversation to go there but she waited for the continuation that was on its way.  “Why did we have to leave?”

_ They were going to kill us, and while I promised to protect you, I am not ready to die yet.   _ “They attacked us Princess. Our pilot went to prepare our arrival and they killed him.  They were after you, and would have killed us to make that happen.”

“But why?”

Ami answered in her stead, Makoto’s spare shirt cut to bandages that almost felt like wearing a second shirt.  Tied off, she didn’t have to look to know they were nearly surgically done. “We don’t know. It’s something we want to find out, among other things.”  A hand patted her shoulder. “Sit here and rest Minako, you had more of an adventure than the rest of us. Princess, you can help me make a fire pit. We’ll need to get some rocks.”

She was thankful for that, nodding her thanks to the Mercurian before sinking back to lounge against Rei’s pack.  It allowed her the chance to actually breathe, to collect her thoughts on everything. By sheer luck they had all managed to escape, her especially.  Not that she wanted to collect injuries but she felt it better her than the rest, more so the Princess. They would never hear the end of it, even for something like this.

It was one of those times she started to feel like this was all a mistake, even if it was brought on by the fact that she was shaken.  It was scary really, everything. Being attacked, the lack of fuel, the crash landing. Anyone would have been scared and shaken and she wasn’t above them to feel that way.  She could have stayed home, on Venus, and lived her life. At some point she would have become Queen, likely married, and probably had children of her own. Then though, she never would have met her friends in Ami and Makoto, never developed that sense of camaraderie.

She never would have met Rei.

A frown was on her face as the subject of her thoughts set a pile of various sticks on the ground by her.  “This is the first time you’ve frowned at my approach. You never did on Mars.”

A blink cleared most of her face, looking up at the woman who was sorting out her collection.  She tried a smile, even a small one, but it failed miserably and she knew Rei caught onto it.

Maybe she thought it was because of her injuries, her gaze picking out the makeshift bandages to her arms.  “Is it bad?”

“No, no it’s not it.  I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“About?”  Rei sat back on the ground, her tasking done for the moment as there was still a firepit missing from the equation.

“Well, you…”

“And that makes you frown now?”  Up a singular eyebrow rose, the beginning of a fire sparking to life in the night sky.

She shook her head, letting a kept breath go.  She’d have to get back to her appearances soon enough if just for the Princess’ expectation that they were immune to that thing called life and emotions.  “I was thinking about this, about what if I stayed instead. What if I never left Venus. I was thinking of everything that … I wouldn’t know and have.” Her gaze caught sign of movement; Ami and the Princess, she would have to cut this shorter than ideal.  “You and I … we need to talk, somewhere privately … about … you and I.”

“This is about my question on the shuttle.”  There it was, that Martian trait she adored and couldn’t stand at times.  

“Yeah, it is.”  There wasn’t a point in denying it, much less lying about it.  It had the expected reaction that nearly anyone would have; there began the clasm between them.  She could  _ see  _ the rift start and grow; it was like viewing thousands of years of nature all at once, in scant seconds.

“Then why bother waiting until later.”  Rei’s reply was far too cool for her emotions and nerves right now.  Now with an audience of Ami and the Princess who walked into the much colder temperatures she had a choice.  Hash it out now in front of them or bottle it up.

“What exactly is your problem then?”  Goddess help her she didn’t have the strength for this right now but fuck if that mattered.

The Martian shrugged, gesturing blankly.  “Does it matter or am I just some notch to your belt.”  They had gotten to their feet at some point in time.

That … she knew she just heard a gasp, but her eyes didn’t move from their locked target.  They stayed, drawn, likely not out of adoration or wonderment, but something far more primal.  Makoto probably picked the wrong time to return with a meal, but all of that didn’t matter.

Not right now.

“Contrary to your popular belief  _ Martian,  _ for that matter, to  _ everyone’s  _ popular belief, I am not a whore.  I am a  _ Venusian  _ and I am  _ proud  _ of it.  Whatever crawled in your mind to make you think I sleep around for giggles can go fuck off.  I  _ do not  _ sleep around.”

She knew the cause; the Princess’ rather casual remark about why she was gone so long on Mars started it all.  And Rei fell for the bait, hook, line, and sinker. Even when it wasn’t said as a means to bait anything; the Princess was a fucking young girl for Goddess’ sake who still was wrapped in her fantasies of what romance was!  But Goddess help her, she was  _ tired.   _ Tired of the snickers in hallways, the snide remarks from others about whatever sexual act they wanted to do to her body, the utter lack of damned trust and fucking respect.

Home looked so damn good right now.

As the silence stretched and the wide eyes stayed that way, she continued.  This was her path and fuck anyone her tried to detour her. “I am your Commander; it doesn’t matter right now that you never swore to it.  My job is to fucking make sure you,  _ all of you,  _ fucking make it through whatever shit this is alive and do your damnedest to protect her.”  Her finger jabbed at the Princess; she took a step back from it with hands raising as though it would ward off the responsibility.  “So whoever I fuck in my amazingly small amount of spare time is none of anyone’s damn business. Especially when you, of all the damn people Rei, of all the damn people in the Cosmos, seemed to fucking  _ get it. _  I have not slept with  _ anyone  _ since I arrived here save you and Goddess…” Her rage just sputtered out much like the shuttle had.  It all hit her and she felt everything just fall to pieces. “...I thought you already  _ knew _ that.”  In a thin whisper she finished, that broken feeling settling in more and more until it had a stranglehold on her being that she couldn’t shake.

More silence followed.  Wide eyes came from the Princess who was caught in the emotional crossfire.  Blue eyes from Ami who was logically piecing together what prompted the outburst between them to begin with.  A darting, green eyed Makoto trying to settle on something before finding Rei to be worthy of her ire.

And Rei’s…

She couldn’t look at her now, shaking her head to scrape together whatever decorum she had left that she could use.  “Make sure you all eat something.” That sounded like a proper Commander thing to say, turning on her heel she walked off towards the surrounding forest.  It was probably viewed as running away but Goddess, she was so tired. Five years and a handful of months and days culminated to this very moment. It was too long to keep doing.

She did what she did, endured what she did, all because she valued her honor.  A vow was made, more than a few of them it seemed like, promising that she would protect the Princess at the cost of her own life.  Promising Ami that her intellect would not go to waste or be squandered. Promised Makoto she wouldn’t be viewed as a dim witted Jovian and instead, as a person with skills that others were envious of.

She promised Rei to protect her as well, to defend her and guide her.  That death wouldn’t have her in her watch.

So very many vows and not one made back to her.

Where she walked it didn’t matter.  Maybe it was shirking her duties but the other three were capable in her stead.  After a short while that walk became a limp. A bit more after that and she gave in, plopping down on the forest floor without fanfare.  Her leg ached, spots of red appearing on her pant leg where she broke through the stitches. Likely from the tree or the escape out of the shuttle.  Fuck, maybe it was just from being alive. It didn’t really matter. There was a chill; just a shirt and bandages wasn’t going to cut it for very long.

Unhooking her falchion she laid it across her lap, injured leg outstretched.  The sounds of nature sounded off, insects and the occasional call of birds high above.  It was silence she hadn’t had since she first arrived on Mars. Silence was a rarity; the Princess was right about that.  The Palace was an ever noisy place even in the dead of night.

Eyes slipped to a close as she took in a deep breath to center herself.  She couldn’t exactly commune with her Goddess; really she would have to be on Venus, but she could still  _ feel  _ that faint sort of connection that told her, if above all else, she still had Her favor.  Talking to her would have been wonderful, but she was content right now to just sit, in the middle of nowhere, and be surrounded by silence.  
  


* * *

In hindsight, it wasn’t too long.  At the moment though, with everything working as it did, it felt like an hour or maybe two but she kind of doubted it.  That’s likely how long it was before footfalls said she wasn’t alone any longer. The sounds of small twigs breaking, of a soft scuffle of tree needles being stepped on, alerted her.  The noise came from behind her but she didn’t bother to turn around, lost to her blank mind and equally empty thoughts.

A jacket was draped across her shoulders carefully before the visitor stepped around towards her line of vision.  Taking a knee first then a full on sit, Rei looked at her.

That black eye was almost becoming.

“That man, in the throne room.”  The Martian began, her voice soft, “taunted me the moment I awoke.  Phobos and Deimos were still human but beaten within moments of their lives.  He questioned where you were, about how ineffective you must be, and how you … just wanted to … lay me.  A wizard was beckoned, and both Phobos and Deimos, people I knew for years, since before my Grandfather passed, were no longer the same.”

Apathy wasn’t her but she held to her indifferent visage.

“Then you came in, a mess.  It didn’t make sense to me, why parts of your clothing could be so … so not like your breastplate which looked pristine.  At first, I thought you might have been trying at face paint from the streaks of blood across your face. Until I saw the faint remains of something black, like a powder, that you had tried to wipe away.  You announced … who you were and … and I realized I wasn’t any better than he was. All that time traveling in Mars, my commentary about Venusians… Gods, everyone who wasn’t a Martian … and you just took it.”

On cue she felt that familiar phantom pain in her breast.  She didn’t like that it was becoming a familiar sort of thing.

“I … I’m sorry, for … for what I said.”

“I’m in love with you.”  Came her emotionless reply.  She noted how wide Rei’s eyes became, maybe from the words or because she said them even right after what happened.  It mattered in that way that, while important, she just wasn’t ready to give what was necessary to this moment. A woman through and through, even if it wasn’t completely wise, her heart got its chances to lead.  “When we return to the Palace I will arrange for transportation for you back to Mars.”

“What?!  Why?!”

“All I have done is love you.  I didn’t think this was how you would treat me in return.”

“I didn’t mean it!  The Princess made it out to be like you secreted yourself off constantly.”

“And you chose to believe her when, if you bothered to look beyond a fanciful  _ girl’s  _ notions, you would know that it was only  _ your  _ bed I was in.  Goddess, that  _ you  _ were the only one in  _ mine.   _ That  _ you  _ were the only one I was with, often forgoing simple  _ sleep  _ just to be with  _ you.   _ How could you say such a thing to me?”

“I …” Oh, Rei showed her shame well but it felt so … so… Goddess she didn’t even have the word for it.  Instead of trying to continue her sentence the Martian shook her head. “Makoto hit me, both her and Ami yelled at me for what I did.”

Good for them.

“Minako please, I … I was foolish.  I wasn’t thinking. She acted like she knew you, like it was something commonly known.  I fell into the trap that everyone did, that everyone does… we’re all racist with preconceived notions about everyone else.  I’m guilty, I’m sorry and I know it’s not enough to make up for what I did. I care about-”

She cut her off with a raise of her hand.  “I swear, if you say you care about me I am going to puke.”  Apparently that was what Rei had actually been planning to say, if the sudden snap of her mouth shut was any indication.  “It’s still hours until it will be dark and the rest of us can figure out where we are to get you back. Go hit Makoto if you think you can or yell at them back if you think like it is going to vindicate their actions against you.”  Done with the conversation she flopped back to the ground, not caring.

She heard movement but her gaze was fixated in that unseeing way on the sky above, or at least what could be seen through the branches.  Feeling was far too painful and already her empathic tendencies were messing with her ability to control anything. Even in that fake sort of lying concept.

She felt hands, hands in her shirt and then her upper body was being wrenched up to meet with the rather angry Martian face that loomed over her.  Snapped from her gaze she blinked more than a few times to force her mind back to the now and not to the nowhere it had headed to. Her hands scrambled to figure out what to do; shove the other away, brace herself, something.

It too, didn’t matter.

“You’re such an irritation and you’re  _ my  _ irritation.”  Her voice was angry, lacing her words much like her robes seemed to to her body.  That fire was there, the spark was burning strongly in the night sky and spoke that it wouldn’t be burning out anytime remotely soon.  “I love you  _ Princess,  _ and my promise to you is to ensure you never feel like that ever again.”

It … the words were unexpected.  That was easier to describe it all as.

“You said you wouldn’t give me a reason to say no, so why the hell are you now?”

Painfully her gaze closed before it could open again.  Fancy that, her words were being used. “I’m serious.”

“And I said I would keep an eye on you, so fucking let me or I’ll order you to!”

There came a smirk, “You don’t have any authority over me.  You’ve made it too well known that you simply never agreed to this and was just here for me.  In the same breath you then accuse me of sleeping around. So which is it going to be Rei? I am not doing both.  I am tired, I hurt, and I am not going to keep doing this just because I love you. Either way make up your mind. Stay or don’t, reciprocate my feelings or don’t.  If you want to leave, I will get you a damn transport the minute we are back.”

Her response received was, in reality, the best sort of response that could be given.  It wasn’t words, actions instead, as she was drawn into a kiss that eradicated what remaining thoughts she had left.


	50. Chapter 50

Hot thoughts all in your mind all of the time  
I'll hold it to my rhyme  
-Spoon, “Hot Thoughts”  
  


* * *

It had been a week since their return.  She knew that by the rotations of the infirmary staff.

Mere moments after she had kissed Minako did she discover that the blonde was burning up from a fever.  The outburst; sure it could have been blamed on that, save that she knew it was too  _ real  _ and far too  _ meant.   _ Minako had finally had enough and the guilt weighed on her for that tipping point to be met in such a manner.  More so as she was the catalyst by way of giving life to that little voice that had no right to live.

Something that she had dwelled on now, not really then.  Stress, lack of sleep, maybe even food, the fighting, the shuttle, and then the crash.  All those things could attribute to it but it could be more too. She had managed to break through her stitches, prompting another worry; was the arrow poisoned after all?  Something slow to act, waiting just for the right moment that the blonde’s heart rate spiked heavensward? There were more than a few chances for it to…

The blonde had given her a look, even buried under the haze of fever and pain there was that fleeting bird of hope before eyes that were  _ too _ blue,  _ too  _ pure, rolled backwards.  In her hands her body had gone limp and for once, Minako could no longer hold to that Commander persona that let her do the impossible.

She collected her form, making sure she didn’t forget her sword; the blonde would probably seriously hurt herself otherwise over its lack of presence, before she rushed back to their encampment as safely as it was possible.  At the sudden stand up of Makoto at the sight of their arrival she spoke, “She has a fever, bad.” It seemed to placate the woman though she still gave her a sour look.

“Look, I apologized to her already alright?  I fucked things up, I admitted it, and she hopefully accepted it.  There’s more important things to do right now.” To herself she thought the addendum,  _ So fuck off until I am ready to hit you back. _

They all saw to the blonde though, laying her out on someone’s cloak who still had one; probably Ami’s, while the Mercurian checked her vitals the best she could.  Makoto was off and moving, scouring the treeline and forest floor for something that she felt would help. The Princess even pitched in, handing over one of the canteens of water that they had managed to bring with them from their shuttle escape.  The fever confirmed, the remains of whoever’s shredded shirt was thoroughly soaked in water before quickly flash frozen then placed across the back of Minako’s neck and across her face. Two other scraps went to her wrists, all in an effort to cool her down.

Shortly after Makoto returned with a handful of plants pulled from the ground.  Leaves were plucked and roots washed off before some sort of tea was being seeped.  A herbal remedy that they’d get Minako to drink to help combat her fever.

The sun in the sky was moving overhead, getting ready for another plunge behind the treeline that was the horizon.  It would signal the end of daylight. A few clouds were scattered across that expanse of blue, but none that would deny them the ability to navigate by way of stars.  That was the goal, to use such celestial bodies to help figure out just where the fuck they were and importantly after that, determine how to get back. For a few hours then they just had to make sure Minako could pull through, then they could begin.

There was still a question of if anyone received their distress signal and if so, was anyone on their way.  
  


* * *

Thinking back on it she was pleasantly surprised that they had pulled together without Minako’s direct influence.  Then again, they  _ had  _ pulled together because it  _ was  _ Minako’s influence.  They were doing this  _ for  _ her, after all.  At the very least, they all could put aside trivial and petty bullshit to see to someone they all liked for their own reasons back to safety.  The Princess? Well, she was a concern sure but the blonde trumped her for the moment.

Her eyes looked at the sleeping blonde in the medical bed, a few tubes connected to her arm that were in turn, connected to bags of some sort of fluid.  The contents of the bags dripped within, a slow but still steady enough process. Her knowledge of things like this was fairly limited, but she knew that while on Mars, the same things were connected to her.  They served to help fight dehydration in addition to giving her body sustenance.

It got her to thinking that, one thing was for certain, it was rare that they ate decently.

She tried to recall if, while on the freighter, the blonde had even ate anything.  The shuttle was dry crackers that was a feat within itself to consume, the freighter though… She had lost track of Minako after the shower, being directed to eat herself but she hadn’t seen the blonde do the same.

“Gods dammit Minako…” There was no one else here, no infirmary staff, no sobbing Princess nor fellow … whatever really the rest of them were considered.  It was just her and the Venusian. No one but them to hear that particular curse.

Huffing a sigh she sat back in the chair.  For the most part, she spent a lot of time with her.  She did eat though and take care of her own hygiene. Ami stopped by to check in on her, and even Makoto though there were some barely not hidden glares levied back and forth.  As far as the Jovian was concerned, this was all her fault.

It wasn’t her fault.  It was everyones and anyone's fault.  The fault lied with the entire Cosmos; she sighed, Minako and her vocabulary.  Funny how she picked up on it. One last shake of her head and she picked back up the book she was slowly reading, leaning back slightly in the chair to get comfortable.  
  


* * *

She had taken Minako’s things to her room once they were in the Palace and saw her to the infirmary.  Perhaps it was her responsibility to do so, or maybe she just did it because it was one thing at least that she  _ could  _ do.  Putting her things away gave her some sort of degree of accomplishment, something she could be proud of.  When she dwelled on it, she knew what it truly was. A thing she could control when surrounded by things she could not.  After putting away what little remained in the first place; her breastplate, that stupid helmet, falchion, and chain, she stood for a moment in a feeling of helplessness.

The things meant nothing if the woman herself wasn’t alright.

Her eyes passed over the room, really seeing it for the first time.  Beyond the bed that she knew, a dresser similar to her own on one wall.  A closet that she never really looked in but suspected that it was probably full of the same things hers was; dresses, gowns, a cloak or three, and heavier clothing for the winter.

Martian winters and Lunar ones… she would have to ask on it.  

A thick, woven rug that looked like a star burst.  A stand for her armor, another for her sword and chain.  A place for boots and sandals, filled save for one spot being the boots she wore.  The sun came through the window she also knew. A mirror on a wall with a much smaller vanity table under it held a few hair brushes and other things that she couldn’t quite name, fingers skimming over out of some need to do so.  A smaller fireplace than her own, the contents showing either the blonde cleaned it to be spotless or she just never used it. She suspected the latter; the grating and poker looked pristine and freshly forged. For that matter, there was no wood stacked nearby.  Purely for decoration purposes then The room, plain and rather simplistic, held one other thing that her room did not. A single shelf on the wall, holding a singular book and a picture frame.

Funny how she never noticed it until now.

Carefully she collected it, looking at the image within the glass frame with reverence.  Three people smiled back at her, a man and a woman and a small child. A blink of her eyes and she placed it; Minako’s parents and herself, maybe at four.  The blonde looked like a dead ringer for her mother; they could be sisters at this point in life. Her father looked exceptionally sharp as well, dressed in what she assumed was the Venusian army uniform, all crisp lines and white and yellow.  It was a drawing, carefully sketched out and then filled in slowly with colors. Almost like a painting save it was more delicate, vivid and stark yet warm and inviting all the same.

Minako looked adorable, too bright eyed and somewhat shy, if her hiding partially behind her mother was any indication.  But the smile was still slaying as it was the last time she saw it, swallowing hard before putting it back carefully. How long had it been since she saw what remained of her family?  For that matter, her home that she knew?

She frowned.

Her eyes passed over the book, seeing what was once gold lettering on the spine but long since worn away by age and handling.  Opening it, words in Common stared back,  _ One Summer Day.   _ Her Common wasn’t that great but suspecting she’d have the time, she collected it to read.  
  


* * *

It was a slow going affair at first, trying to recall the intricacies of Common compared to her native Martian.  When she first started, if she could read through a page in an hour she felt that she was doing good. Now though, by the fourth day, she was nearing the eighty-seventh page.  Not that it was a gripping story; it wasn’t really to her. Not that it was a subject matter she knew; two young women in some countryside as near as she figured that were friends.  It just seemed like something Minako wouldn’t be interested in. It seemed boring, almost predictable yet she found herself still reading it of course.

Until she started the next page.  She felt her eyes go wide and her features heat, eyes slowly translating the rather detailed scene between the two women transcribed in the book.

“What page are you on?”

Without a second thought she answered, hardly paying attention that it was just Minako and her in the room.  “Eighty-eight.”

“Mm that’s a good part, though really the scene on two hundred sixty-three is better.”

With a start she dropped the book, looking up to see the blonde looking rather bemusedly at her, though slightly tired.  Her mouth opened to formulate some sort of words but Minako beat her to it, “Who’da thought that you’d be reading a famous Venusian love novel.  A rather graphically explicit one at that.”

Her features tried but failed all the same to display both a scowl and a blush.  Both fought for dominance and had an equal right to be shown, but her face opted for some sort of frown before she shook her head.  Picking the book back up she closed it, setting it aside.

“The fact that I’m here means something significant happened.  You should probably tell me what it is, but first I want to know when I can leave.  That door should be opening right about-”

On cue, the door opened and one of the staff members stepped inside, followed by another.  Triggered by the wakening blonde, something that was connected to her had alerted them. Maybe they knew, maybe it was their procedure, but they were quick to arrive before their patient could slip out the door.  
  


* * *

Any chance to talk to Minako in privacy was lost.  Between the infirmary staff that were reluctant to let the blonde to to finding Ami right outside, the opportunity never presented itself and was likely impossible to occur until much later.

Why alone though.  Likely a lot of reasons, foremost though was just to apologize.

She scowled to herself.  Until the blonde came into her life, she never had to do so before.  Yet here it was again, last time was her fault. This one… she sighed, following more than a few paces behind the two ahead as Ami answered the queries from their  _ leader. _

“The Queen isn’t here.  We saw two shuttle launches when we were making our way back, before we found our rescue party.  One was the Terran, the other we found out was the Queen, off to Pluto.”

“Probably some bullshit emergency…”  The blonde muttered once they were inside the sanctuary that was their common room.  She immediately slumped to the  _ designated  _ couch, staring at the ceiling.  The medical staff had changed her from uniform remains to pure white, drawstring pants and a baggy shirt.  Things she wouldn’t admit to regarding how they looked on her. “It figures. What else?”

“The Princess is with Luna for detoxification over what she saw in Terra.  Artemis requested when you were up to it that we all have a meeting to discuss the ramifications.  He was not aware why the Queen had to leave so suddenly, and neither him nor Luna were privy to any conversation between the Queen and Terran.”

“Just ramifications for Terra or what?  Is he going to explain why Rei can produce fire from her fingertips, or how Makoto summoned bolts of lighting?”

A shrug came with Ami’s words.  “Your guess is as good as mine.”

While the two talked, sitting on couches opposite of each other she looked at the small, but rather functional kitchen that was in the room.  She placed the book on the table; oh certainly she knew what it was now, with a mind to collect it later. She had been wrong; it was entirely the type of book that Minako  _ would  _ read.  Unassuming completely, until she had turned the page.  Staying busy would keep her mind from dwelling on the scant bit she had started to read.  To hear that there were more; at least one, and more graphic than what she had just started?

Right, the kitchen.  Typically manned by Makoto and honestly, though possessing a higher technology than she was used to, she did at least know how to set on a pot for hot water.  Withdrawing mugs and a bowl, tea leaves came next. The Jovian might be the chef, but tea was something she more than knew from her childhood. It did not take long for the kettle to boil; surprising that.

As she carried the tray, loaded by mugs, tea, and a still piping hot kettle, she tuned back into the conversation.

“I’ve placed an order for parts from Mercury.  Barring any new embargo or tariff in place, they should be here in two months.  I’ve tried all the repairs I can without raising suspicion, but I can’t fix the fact some part of the shuttle punched a hole clear through it.”

Minako was curled to one side of the couch, using the arm rest as a brace to prop her head up.  “Speaking of that, no one’s pissed about the shuttle right? I think the bill from that freighter is still on board.”

She set the tray on the small table, earning her looks from both.  Ami’s was nowhere as bad as a glare that Makoto pulled, but the blonde caught it.  With an exaggerated sigh she rolled her eyes, pushing up to sit better and fix them both with her own look.  “New topic. The elephant in the room.”

“What’s an elephant.”  She never heard of the term before, not to mention, it sounded weird to her as she fumbled over the word.

“Where’s Makoto?”  Was the response she received in turn.

Why bother asking, as the door opened and the woman of topic stepped within.  “Heard you were outta the medics!” Promptly she exclaimed before a dour look came to her face, spotting the situation she graciously walked in on.

“Goddess…”  Minako trailed off, taking a deep breath before she turned her attention fully to them, a look that said the Commander was back.  “I was out of line to lose it in front of not only you both, but the Princess as well. Regardless, I will not tolerate this dissention.  Work it out between you before  _ I  _ work it out for  _ you." _  With that, she moved over, collecting a mug to add tea leaves to, before pouring the still boiling water within.  It was rather practical but she could tell that the blonde had never done a tea ceremony before.

“Work what out?”  Confused, and with the door shut, Makoto sunk down on the couch next to Ami.

“You hit Rei.”

“Well… she deserved it!”

She felt herself begin to bristle at that, flaring heat of passionate anger welling within.  

“That’s a piss poor reason and you know it.  That would be like slapping the Princess just because she cries all the time about inane shit.  You hit her, outside of a spar, whether or not she,” the blonde’s hand rose, the other holding her mug, to bounce two fingers down then up, “ _ deserves"  _ it is bullshit.  I won’t tolerate it.”

“But…”

At Makoto’s sputter the blonde didn’t let up.  “What happened should not have happened and it did.  I’m not going to throw it under the rug and pretend it never occurred.  I am not going to let all this suffer because of a hissy fit. You all are better than this.”

They all at least could look guilty, herself included.  Minako took the moment to sip on her tea, wincing at the heat and likely scalded tongue.  She felt like sighing; it was hot. Didn’t anyone bother to check for things like that?

Muttered apologies finally were issued, their sincerity difficult to gauge but at least the blonde didn’t roll her eyes too much at them.  “Fine. Tomorrow you’re all doing laps and two hours of calisthenics.”

Three voices joined in, each some variation of no way, not fair, and why.

“Because for one, you shouldn’t have been able to hit Rei, so that tells me that Rei wasn’t paying attention.  Two, I’ve seen how you two have sparred recently and it looks more like a staged fight if I ever saw one, and three…”

“Three?”

“It builds character.”

The collective groan followed, before she contributed to more of the conversation.  “What about you.”

“Me?  I’ll be out there too.  What kinda Commander would I be if I wasn’t?”

“The infirmary staff-”

The blonde cut her off, “Can kiss my ass.  If I am issuing some team building exercise, then I will take part in it.  End of story. Now, I’m going to enjoy this tea you brought, then I am going to go sleep in my own bed.  You all figure out your issues that does not involve fire, ice, lightning, or your weapons. If I see any of you with any marks in the morning…”  Minako left it at that, though the effect was somewhat lost as she raised the mug to sip from, a longer amount this time as it had cooled. 

She caught the gaze of the other two, concern fighting its way through their disagreements.  It was actually something that had come up as they were walking towards the Palace. Plus, having spent the time in the infirmary watching over her, she found out a lot.  Having nothing else really to lose she looked at the blonde who, at least, was finishing off her drink. “We’ll do that, as long as you eat. You got sick partially because all you had to eat in two days were stale crackers.  Before that you hardly ate to begin with. You want to be Commander fine, but that reflects on us just as much. Take care of yourself and we’ll all get over our issues.”

Daresay, did she just stun the blonde?  The mug was posed still to her mouth, hand steady just as her gaze was.  It took a few moments, those moments in silence as no one moved, before they finally began to narrow.  

Now or never.

“We want you to delegate some of this to us.  I get that you’re probably going to laugh and say why when we’re being childish, but we’re all concerned about you.  Maybe you think it was bad that you had a moment, but really it was the best thing that could have happened. You’ve been here longer than us, you were stuck doing everything on your own, but we’re here now.  Let us help. Otherwise, we’re all just here for whatever reason it is that the Queen can’t even bother to share with us. I … would rather be here for you.”

There it was.  The mug trembled as she found the weakness in the blonde’s armor.  Tears gathered, welling, and she knew she struck the necessary nerve.  She reached Minako first but barely by seconds as both Ami and Makoto joined in, engulfing their leader, really the only person who had been honest with them, in a hug.  Somewhere along the way the mug had been retrieved and placed out of the way.

Then and there, they found their resolve.

Though Minako still said, a long while later, that they still had laps to run but she’d relent to just an hour instead of two of calisthenics.

Fair enough.  
  


* * *

With a groan she flopped down on the ground to sit, falling back to the grass mere seconds later.  The sun drifted lazily overhead, a few more clouds gathering in the sky. Though the sun was present it felt noticeably cooler than before, and she knew it had nothing to do with the cool down stumble she had done after completing the run.

Minako had relented a bit more when they arrived to their training area.  The push ups and sit ups were not so bad, save for after a while she felt her stomach burn and her arms ache.  Still the blonde pushed them onwards through another set of ten, then it was lunges all over the yard, from one end to the other.  Next was the obstacle course, consisting of bars to swing from to travel, walls to climb, logs to duck under and slide over. At the end was a rope swing, landing to start running.

When she finally reached the end, signalling the end of their remedial training, she had stumbled off a few paces before walking in a slow circle with her arms above her head.  They had staggered their run of the course to not interfere with each other and she had been picked to go first.

After a few minutes she found herself on the ground, waiting for the others.  That was when she noticed the cooler temperatures, blinking slowly. How long had she been on the Moon?  Not long she knew but it still felt like a lifetime at times. Were the seasons changing, or something more?

Heavy footsteps drew her attention back as Ami collapsed next to her, out of breath.  No words were offered but it was alright all the same. Their issues had been resolved as well as they would have anyway; any lingering aggravation came from simply not knowing.

It was too commonplace.  She didn’t like it.

Makoto joined them next, outrunning Minako by half a dozen steps; apparently they had raced each other the entire course.

A few playful jabs exchanged later and the blonde pushed back up to her feet, looking them over.  “Alright. Now I could tell you all to practice but I think for today, it’s alright. I heard that a salvage crew found the shuttle and are hauling it back to the Palace for Goddess knows what reason.  Artemis would like to meet with us for dinner around 6, so you’re all free until then. Tomorrow we’re running this course again, with weapons, so look forward to that. Dismissed.”

“Ugh but why?”  The loan, groaning complaint came from the Jovian.  It made sense; a spear wasn’t exactly easy to lug around on the course.

“Do you mean to tell me Makoto, that the enemy,” the blonde began, pausing for emphasis as she went.  “Is going to go ‘Oh, here I’ll wait right here for you to go secure a weapon! I promise not to try to chop off a limb or slice at you while you’re figuring out how you and that pretty little spear is going to get over this conveniently placed rubble!’ Do you honestly expect me to believe that?”

“Pfft no, I woulda just chucked it at him, problem solved.  Ain’t my fault y’all have portable weapons that are easy to carry.”  

“Nor is it mine that you didn’t opt for an axe.  We’re running this with weapons tomorrow. Keep it up and everyone can thank you for having to use our training gear, which, I might remind you, has no sheathes or scabbards for any of it.”

“It’d kinda serve you right… Minako, it ain’t practical to swing across bars or climb walls with a spear!  Besides, I’ll just call down some lightning and take ‘em out that way!”

“The only single time you did that, you set a forest on fire.”

“So?  It worked!”

“Tell me that when you can pinpoint it to strike only  _ enemies,  _ not allies, or friends, or me.  It’s an area attack, simply put.  Your spear, like it or not, can’t easily be countered by most people, more so if you treat it like a quarterstaff.  Regardless, tomorrow, weapons, and get over it. Now, anything else, before the training gear comes out?”

She really wasn’t in the mood to run it again and she suspected no one really did either.  Makoto said nothing, at least accepting it that the course would come tomorrow and it was better that way.

“Is this a formal dinner?”  The Mercurian asked, possibly to keep the Jovian from having them run the course again.

“Nah, he said it was informal.  He thought to dine with us in the room as opposed to somewhere in the Palace.  While I really don’t like him there, I’m also not in the mood to dress up for our adoring public.  The meal is handled by the staff who will be there long enough to set it up then they’re out. Dress casual, he said we’re on break anyway which is why I’m not trying to draw up another report.  The Queen being gone for such an anticipated long time means there’s no planned bullshit to deal with for a while. I’ll see you all around then; he’ll be waiting outside.” With that, she turned, making her way to head back and leaving them to their own devices.  
  


* * *

It wasn’t like she was exactly avoiding the blonde.  Minako seemed to want some time to herself, maybe to better process everything.  Time spent in the infirmary wasn’t really time she could have spent doing anything save for recovering, given she was out for so long.  The arrow had turned out to have a mild, but unique enough, agent applied to it. The staff extracted what they could of it, since it had dried on the arrowhead.  She had wrapped it though and placed it in her pack, and really now, she was glad she had.

Eventually the sample went to Ami to study, giving her something else to do since her computer was inoperable after the shuttle crash all but destroyed it.  So far no one had been able to determine what it was. Perhaps it really was nothing, just a trick that would make one believe it was something more. A ploy; she wouldn’t put it past the Terrans.  She was racist; try as she preferred not to be, no one liked Terrans and the reasons were piling up.

Showering and changing to her uniform for the simple reason she didn’t want to be questioned by anyone, she brought Phobos and Deimos with her back outside, finding that their training area was probably going to be the quietest place there was.  It wasn’t fair to either raven to be kept inside so much; she did open the window often to allow them to come and go as they pleased, but as much as she didn’t like Terrans meant that she didn’t trust Lunarians.

Sitting back on the bench she sighed, watching the two fly about, landing on training and target dummies alike before they would take flight again, investigating the obstacle course that she had ran that morning.

She hadn’t had a vision, at least one that she would consider to be one, since they arrived back.  Feelings though, a voice that resonated in her mind only… she thought originally she was the only one who was susceptible to visions and voices until Minako experienced them too, just before they met the Queen.  What really did it all mean, warnings of the future? The past? When they were limited to just Mars she felt she could process it, but being on the Moon seemed to make them worse. Maybe worse wasn’t the right word, but more frequent, more widespread.

Answers.  

It was something they were always in dire need of.  
  


* * *

It was close to three, if she had to guess, when she went back inside.  The day continued to feel cool, the sky some partly cloudy wonder. It hadn’t rained, but by the clouds she had a feeling it might do so.  Rain was rare on Mars; it happened but not as frequently as many would like. Mostly it was wind and dust storms, rain … she wondered at times what it could be like.  A soft rain, maybe a hard one with storms? She knew what lightning was at least; it wasn’t just Makoto’s sudden production of it, but her home was a harsh one. Maybe it would be softer here.

No one stopped her or so much as looked at her as she traversed the halls, and no one was inside their room, at least out front.  There was a fire going but it was unattended, casting warmth and light within. It felt … cozier here, more personable. A glance at the clock told her the time; plenty to change and do something still.  If it was going to be an informal setting, then she was going to dress comfortably. She hated that the uniform was starting to feel comfortable, that it was something she was used to. To be honest, there were a lot of things that she was starting to dislike, or continue to dislike, uniforms joining that list.

Shaking her head she went to her room, encountering none in the hallways.  There was no telling where everyone was at, but it really wasn’t important either she suspected.  Instead, she shut the door, watching as either raven flapped off to the temporary home that they had.  She opened the window, watching as they both flew out of it. Apparently they were not ready to come back inside.  Shrugging, she changed from her uniform back to her robes, another frown marring her features as she put them on. They didn’t feel the same; damn the uniform.  Heaving a sigh she grumbled mostly to herself, rolling her shoulders to try to settle the fabric better before she gave up in a huff, stubbornly deciding that it  _ would  _ feel comfortable, like it or not.

Her eyes passed over the book.  She had meant to return it to Minako yesterday but yesterday happened too.  Continuing reading it probably wasn’t wise but it certainly didn’t stop her hand from picking it up, or taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  Maybe just a few more pages; that certainly wouldn’t be a bad thing right? She was only on page eighty-eight; whatever  _ scene  _ Minako had been talking about was ages away.  She’d never read it after all; this was only meant to pass the time until dinner, then she could return it.  
  


* * *

It happened so fast, but that’s how it always happened, wasn’t it?  

Her eyes and attention were engrossed in the book, greedily reading in each and every detail while envisioning it within her mind.  It was like being there, Gods for that matter like she was one of the participants for that matter. How long ago had her breath started to hitch just in that way she really wasn’t sure and certainly wasn’t paying attention to how hot she was feeling, or how she was feeling, or that throbbing ache that was resonating throughout her.

It took far too long for her mind to process that there was a soft breath against her ear, a soft breath that was almost panting or maybe it was her own breathing.  Something warm, slightly wet, teasing against the outer shell of her ear and then words. Whispered words that she couldn’t comprehend, not at the moment, before the book was abruptly plucked from her fingertips.

“He-hey!”  She looked up, probably guilty as sin, to be met with Minako.  The blonde, with a rather knowing smile at that, in a soft sundress that looked rather familiar merely turned the book to face her, skimming over the page before looking up, over the pages, at her, before that blue gaze went back to the pages.

She was still trying to reclaim her breathing and function over her body.  Allowing her eyes to go unfocused helped a bit, it it was still too slow for her liking.  Damn. Damn this and her traitorous body, especially the desire. Especially that part, feeling it tighten its grip on her once her heart rate suddenly spiked, all from the feel of Minako’s lips just below her earlobe.

A gasp as her eyes fluttered, another rallying try on her senses that continued to slip through her grasp.  She watched; how could she not? as the blonde merely set the book aside on her dresser, turning to look back at her and meet her gaze that felt far too intense.  “So, how do you like the book?”

Her mouth opened to formulate words but none were actually issuing like she had expected or hoped them to.  For her efforts she received a soft giggle, the blonde leaning back against her dresser just to continue watch her make a fool out of herself.  Taking in a deep breath she felt the beginning of a fume, breathing out heavily through her nose as she downplayed it all. “It’s alright.”

“Mhm.”  The other woman tilted her head slightly, trailing her gaze along her from her toes to her eyes, that smile still playing at her lips.  “Cylxis or Resia?”

“Resia.”  Without a thought she replied; they were the two females in the book.  It was Resia telling the other what to do, directing her under a rather domineering yet sensual presence and series of words, before she felt her features heat anew, looking up at the blonde in a controlled panic.  “Wh-why?”

“Mm, explains a lot.”  She offered nothing more, really only a bare shrug that was stoking those internal fires higher.  Pushing off the dresser she made her way to the door; it wasn’t really that far away but it seemed like Minako made it take twice as long, a sway to her hips, allowing her sundress to flutter and hint.  It felt far too hot in here again, despite the open window. She turned, a hand on the door handle, “Artemis will be here in fifteen minutes… you may find it worthwhile to change your panties else discover how uncomfortable it is to be in them for long periods of time.”  It was almost mocking, save that it was far too knowing. “Who knows, maybe if things go well… you’ll find out just why that is my favorite scene, Priestess.”

The door opened then was shut, leaving only silence and the faint sounds from outside.  

She flopped back on the bed with a groan.


	51. Chapter 51

And our freedom's consuming itself  
What we've become  
It's contrary to what we want  
-Muse, “Take a Bow”

* * *

It was a bad habit, one that her mother tried to break her of.  That fidget, when she would bounce her leg against her other knee.  Someone had told her that it was a sign of anxiety, another that she had too much energy that should be devoted to studies.  Still, another said it was completely unbecoming of the Princess of Venus, a sign of disrespect to the Goddess. Ultimately, she should learn to stop it from happening in the first place if she ever wished for the Goddess’ favor and become Her Embodiment.

She still did it anyway.

Not very often, mainly due to mostly not having the time to or the situation not being favorable for it.  Meetings certainly didn’t allow for it, and most of her time prior was taken up in meetings. This though was somewhat like a meeting.  It didn’t really matter that dinner was involved, after all. Dinner was the distraction, the nice way of getting what someone wanted. People were far more inclined to share and receive things if food was involved.  It reminded her of taming wild animals; you did it best with food.

_ Animals.  Barbarians.  Uncultured. _

She had already told everyone that the dinner was fast approaching; Rei had been the first and surprisingly for once, Ami and Makoto were not in each other’s presence.  To her at least, it was surprising. Then again, Makoto was taking a quick shower in their shared bathroom. That was one place, she had been adamant to put her foot down about, one person was allowed at a time.  It just made it easier; if you wanted to do that, then save your activities like that for the baths, because then you would have to deal with some stupid Lunarian. The small bathroom? One person, that was it. End of discussion.

That was why she was sitting at the table by herself, her leg bouncing still as her sandal clung to her foot by way of her toes.  It was informal. She needed to feel normal, somehow, someway. As normal as she could feel given that nothing around her was ever remotely considered such.

Maybe the table was, but she doubted it all the same.  Its normality was on a different realm of reality than what she existed on.  Her universe consisted of promises, sneers, virtual magic, and an uncertain heart.  Her fingers drummed the top of the table; another bad habit. More than one ruler and she still hadn’t been cured of it.  She missed her though, sighing softly. Even being holed up in the infirmary for a week, that day after and the night then today.  She had grown accustomed, maybe that was the word. Save it seemed more akin to taking it for granted.

She got it though, she knew the reasons why it even all came out.  Her lips pressed together, twisting to the side as it hovered on the choice to curl upwards to a smirk or descend to a frown.  It lingered a second or two more before she breathed out a soft snort through her nose, a smirk decided on as she leaned back in the chair, bouncing foot stopping at last.

A glance to the clock told her it was five minutes until.  She suspected, and would be willing to bet, that Artemis was already outside the door, patiently waiting.  Maybe even telling the servants that they had to wait the full five minutes, because that was what had been agreed upon.  Some of them were probably rolling their eyes at the notion. She could just picture it now,  _ why do we have to adhere to the barbarians’ wishes?  Since when did they matter?  _ Biting back what was going to be a very much completely unladylike laugh she shook her head.

Just in time.

Rei beat the other two on exiting the hallway by about five steps, if she had to guess about her count.  She bore a rather pensive face that was rapidly fading away to that stoic sort of look that she generally had about her on Mars.  Behind her, Makoto and Ami looked about how they always did; a smile on one face and a thoughtful look on the other. Her gaze strayed back to Rei though, an attraction that she didn’t really want to fight.  They followed as she took a seat across from her in a barely concealed huff.

She couldn’t help the rise of her eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to the side.  It wasn’t  _ her  _ fault that she was reading that book or even that she was  _ still  _ reading it.  After all, she gave plenty of warning when she awoke to just what it was.  Just before Makoto and Ami arrived, the latter going to the door to let in Artemis, she caught the flicker of the book’s effects.  The interest, the desire, a sort of burning passion; it made her feel warm, and that following slight smile before the servants came in with their own schooled features absolutely slayed her.

Internally she sighed, rather happy.  
  


* * *

Plates and dishes presented before them and really, it was only by social graces that any of them ate.  Looks were exchanged, shared, levied to the white haired man at the end of the table who ate without any outward knowledge that four sets of eyes were on him.  Unflinching he didn’t even acknowledge them, merely going about the meal with near automated motions.

She ate because of the eyes that focused on her; the words of the prior night still fresh.  Don’t get her wrong, she knew she should but her excuse had been how it always was. There was simply never enough time, never enough to eat or sleep or relax or whatever else the fuck it was she needed to do in the name of taking care of herself.  She had others to worry about, others to ensure their needs were meant. A nation of people, a kingdom, a race… transcend that to include a very  _ System  _ and there you had it, they told her what they were, what she was.  Disposable people. Disposable lives.

Why care for yourself when no one else did?

That was something easy to cling to, to hold to.  A ready defense to accompany that sense of impending doom.  Dread and despair could be her handmaidens that she left on Venus, save that they followed her here.  It was so damn hard to give a damn about oneself when everyone else wanted to remind you just how  _ disposable  _ you were.

A nudge against her leg under the table drew her gaze back, raising it from her plate to meet the night sky in front of her.  Questions were there, easy to pick out. Her hand collected the glass to drink from; wine, interesting, she didn’t recall pouring it, before setting it back down.  The questions were still there, a bit more inflamed as the gaze narrowed.

She lightly shook her head, letting the other take the answer how they would.  No, she wasn’t alright. No, she didn’t want to leave. No, she didn’t want to be here.

No, she didn’t want her to leave.

The others picked at their food the same way that she did, anxiety and impatience obvious with their actions.  It was probably good food; the Court did eat well after all, but it held all the flavor of ash at the moment. As the minutes ticked on with nothing save that him eating she finally had enough.  She was smart enough to know it wasn’t wayward emotions triggering what was going to be said. No one was going to be able to accuse her of losing her temper.

“Artemis.”  Her voice cut through the air, silencing the sounds of eating.  Everyone’s eyes turned to her but she ignored them, focused instead at the man at the end of the table.

His sigh would have been lost if she hadn’t been so intent upon him, watching as cutlery was set down to either side of his not quite empty plate.

She cut him off though, before he could speak.  “The Lunarians allow the condemned one last meal before their execution.  Is this our reprieve before our sentence is cast?”

“What?  Minako no.”  He sighed again, shaking his head.  Motion was made to speak again before he stopped, looking for the words.  Maybe he found them or perhaps he didn’t. “I knew nothing about Earth, neither did Luna.  We were as blind as you to the entire thing. It was only when Lunar Command alerted me to the fact you were in a shuttle and running out of fuel that I knew anything.  Luna and I were told likely the same thing that you all were; the Prince and his Generals extended the invitation to you all to come to Earth for a time. That it was at the same time as the Chancellor or Queen or whatever she is would be here, I admit sounds suspicious.  The Queen did not ask for our council though, merely that we prepare the Princess for her trip there.”

“How does that explain that she knew,  _ she knew Artemis, _ that Rei can command flames.  That Makoto can call down lightning.  That Ami could coat things in ice. How does that explain any of that?”

“I don’t have that answer.”

“When do you ever have answers?  We were attacked down there; they  _ killed  _ our damn pilot!  If Ami had been struck or killed, we would have been fucked for getting back.  The Princess would have been whisked off to fuck knows where and the rest of us given for play!”

“I said I don’t know and I mean it Minako!”

“What did the Queen say to any of this?  It seems fucking suspicious that all of a sudden there’s some bullshit emergency on Pluto of all the damn places.”

This was escalating to a shouting match and she knew it.  The other three had said nothing, perhaps letting her voice their joint concerns.  Reaching for the wine glass she took a large swallow, her gaze fixed on him as she did.  

He sighed.  Of all the fucking things to do, he sighed.  “Minako.” His voice was soft again, “Ami, Makoto, and Rei.  I don’t have the answers you are looking for.”

The glass was set down with a roll of her eyes.

“I do have some things though that I  _ can  _ share.  They might answer  _ something _ for you all.”

They all were looking at him, watching as the Mau, otherwise steadfast and confident, seemed to age twenty years.  “What do you know about … the divine and the arcane?”

“It is an esoteric classification for magic users.  The divine were those that received their spells and powers from the deity they prayed to or some other primal force, while the arcane learned from old tomes and the foundations of sciences.”  Ami answered briefly.

“The divine are healers mostly.  Great shamans and druids.” Makoto knew, given her own druidism background and tendencies.  It was one of the reasons why the Lunarians regarded her as backwards; it seemed uncivilized to them that a person commune with nature.  It was by that same token that they had to swallow their tongues to ask her for help when it came to anything related to that very subject.

“The arcane were wizards and sorcerers, with skills that supposedly could be learned but at great lengths of study.  Sorcerers however tended to have innate abilities, with study done by not only wizards and sorcerers but philosophers and sages alike to discover the common element that would allow for this manifestation of power.  Some believed actual mythical creatures were involved, perhaps a polymorphed dragon, to add the  _ spark  _ to a bloodline.  Others argue that it could be the result of an artifact having infused a person that carried for generations.”  Wisely, perhaps for their own sakes, Ami kept the explanation simple.

He nodded.  “What happens if a deity no longer receives prayers?  Does It … fade away? Go dormant?”

“It dies.”  With a whisper Rei answered.

“At the same, what if people begin to worship and pray to a new being.  Could they make a new deity? The arcane, the wizards and sorcerers; could they gain enough power to be one?”

Silence met his question.

It stretched on, minutes ticking by as they each mulled over what he said.  Her beliefs ran to her Goddess; she could feel Her favor, she could even hear Her voice if she was in Venus and prayed at one of the numerous holy sites.  Here, Her presence was dimmed; on Mars she know it wavered especially when faced with what happened leading up to the confrontation in the throne room the first time.  She blinked, her brow furrowing. “Someone is trying to become a God,” the words uttered on a whisper.

“But which one?  Who has the most to gain from doing so?” Ami countered with her own questions.

Makoto and Rei remained silent, as did Artemis.  The minutes stretched further on before the Martian spoke.  “What if. What if they are both trying to achieve the same thing.  Then what happens.”

“There’s a lot about Earth that we simply don’t know.  I am not trying to generalize anyone, certainly not you all.  Magic has all but died out, what remains are specialties that are unique to each.  Outside of Saturn, you could go generations without seeing so much as someone able to produce a cantrip, much less feats that you all can do.  I’m afraid my own knowledge is lacking when it comes to things like that as well; Mau isn’t known for it. Is the new Earth Queen following the path of the divine or the arcane?  We don’t know. What about the Queen here? I’ve never seen her do anything that could be considered, much less classified, to either category.”

“Why are they even working together in the first place?” She muttered, but she knew it was heard.  The wine was looking far too good right now, taking another large swallow. She spied the decanter; it wouldn’t last at the rate this was going.  “You’ve been here longer than me. How long has the Queen been buddy-buddy with Earth?”

He released a breath, at least it wasn’t a sigh.  “Luna and I have been here since shortly after the Princess’s birth, so perhaps fourteen years.  In that time, from what we’ve personally witnessed, she’s made at least one trip a year to Earth.  The other planets, well, not so much. Perhaps the distance or the time away; I really don’t know. I know in that time she has been to Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune.  She’s received communication at least from Mercury, Mars, and Uranus. I would assume Pluto as well but Pluto is … it’s more than distant. There’s something about it, some hazy distortion anytime there is contact from them.”

She remembered when the Lunar Queen came to visit.  Her handmaidens fussed over every detail before she met her, her mother reminded her that she should offer a lower curtsy than what she would give to a visiting Duke or Baron, as this was the leader of the Alliance.  To be honest, all she wanted to do was go back to her sword play but her mother insisted, promising that if she did so, if the visit went well, then she would give her a gift.

Alas, her falchion was in her room.

“What was this Call anyway?”  Rei vocalized it as a question, giving her a chance to refill her wine flute.  Right, that. She had been waiting for the other to ask more on it. It seemed like ages ago, years ago that they were on the shuttle from Mars to here.

Artemis cast a look in her direction, forcing her to roll her eyes with an almost dismissive wave of her hand.  “I told her the abbreviated version of what I told Ami and Makoto since she had no idea who she was and I wasn’t going to relate who I was due to … things.  No one on Mars likes the Moon, Artemis, and certainly not anyone I listened to. Their concerns were more towards their inner conflicts than to give a shit about what someone else ages away wanted.”

“Still after you could have-”

She cut him off, “After what?  I arrived and had to keep focused after some stupid scouting party found her and gave me a concussion a la mace, while dealing with her charming personality?  After someone impaled me and I bled out on the Martian throne room floor? After I finally recovered only for the King’s pet Warlord wanted my head for killing off one of his men because he was going to imprison Rei because of who she was and her perceived value?  Or do you mean when we arrived here and all the little bullshit things we have to do? When, exactly, would you have told her? Don’t forget that in that time, you expected me to fucking relax. Get off my fucking case Artemis, I did my best.”

He wisely didn’t say anything.  The moment eventually defused itself after minutes and another healthy swallow of wine.  If this kept up she was going to get drunk, which maybe didn’t seem like a bad idea if she wanted to devote more thought to it.

“There’s some debate as to when the Queen came to her decision to create the Alliance.  There was mostly stable peace throughout the System, more so between the planets. Each had already established their trading partners, often dictated by their proximity to one another.  Earth was always the exception and the most plagued by inner conflict. Whether to help stabilize the planet or not, the Alliance did just that. It opened trade routes to places most had not considered trading to before.  A standardized currency came into effect with careful consideration given for how each planet could back it. No formalized army was created, instead each could host their own for reasons they saw fit, and naturally it was heavily frowned upon to war or raid your own allies.  The Moon decided at that time to create its own standing forces, wanting to station them on each planet but was promptly shot down by all other members. The Queen kept the army however, for whatever reason.”

They all listened.

“Again, it’s hazy why she decided to but there are good and bad ramifications for it.  No one wanted to trade with Earth, for example, as there were little goods that others wanted to import and despite Earth wanting goods, no one knew how exactly they were going to pay for it.  What precious metals they could produce were crude in comparison to the already refined items of other planets. Earth was a charity case, I suppose, and benefited greatly. Ultimately, it helped to end some strife that had existed for generations between everyone and for that, it’s said to be good.”

Artemis took a drink.  She refilled her wine glass.  So did everyone else, meal already forgotten as it wasn’t memorable in the first place.

“As I said, the Queen wanted her army in each planet.  When it was nixed, she let it go. Shortly after, and realize that it gets a bit confusing, the Queen had a premonition.  It was about twenty or so years ago by the Lunar calendar which, yes I know, is also now the basis for all time measurements.  A great event would happen, something that she could not disclose where it would originate, that would succeed in undoing the Alliance completely and cast each planet in the system to darkness.  She worked tirelessly, for nearly five years, before she found a way to prevent it. Her daughter, the Princess, as Heir, had to be protected, as this event would target her. If she fell, so would everyone else.  In her consultations, her daughter could be protected by others, you four, and so she sent out her Call.”

She emptied the wine glass in one pass, knowing that Rei’s eyes, for that matter Ami’s and Makoto’s, were now on her.  It was so fucking far fetched and she knew it, they knew it, and here they were.

“It sounds like the Queen, who wanted her armies everywhere, decided to punish the opposition instead with some far fetched story.  Minako’s a Princess for Gods’ sake, she could have been the Queen of Venus. Ami and Makoto are the same, heirs. What makes us so special that we all had to be uprooted and placed here.  To protect her daughter. Why does she even  _ have  _ an army then, isn’t that  _ their  _ job.”

That Martian bluntness.  Her love and hate relationship with it.  Her adoration and annoyance of it.

“Save that it's real.  Otherwise you’d be right.”

“Artemis even  _ I  _ am having a hard time believing that.  What proof does the Queen have of it.”

“I don’t know, save that your mother, the Queen of Mars, confirmed it.”

Rei frowned.  They all frowned.  It was like a party, the thing to do.  Frown together. The wine was probably influencing her thoughts though at this point.  “You said on the shuttle that you had no information on what was discussed. Just that the Queen spoke with my mother and the King.”

“I don’t know the vision she had.  I know that it was enough, that it was something, that prompted the Queen to do what she did.  Your mother and her held correspondence for years, at least five as I said, before something happened.  Something happened that prompted her, your mother, to leave Mars with the destination of the Moon. I can only assume, and I’m sorry that it’s the best I can give, that it was something truly horrifying or important enough that she couldn’t hold it to their already established means of communication.”

“And no one heard from her since.”

He sadly nodded his confirmation.

It was so soft, so whimsical, that she wasn’t sure if she even heard it.  But there it was, a whisper from the Martian. “I wonder if Father knew as well.  I wonder why she left me at the temple with Grandfather then.”

_ Maybe to protect you,  _ she thought. _  Maybe to keep you away from this fucking insanity.  It didn’t work though, did it? You’re still here with the rest of us, still suffering with the rest of us.  Being lied to, ignored, mistreated, unrespected. _

_ Maybe I should have just let you be. _

She felt a sharp kick to her shin, causing her to start.  The glare levied at her told her the culprit. The wine made her speak her thoughts, “What was that for?”

“You give it away when you brood.  Stop it.”

“Soooo,” The Jovian chimed in, taking the attention of of them.  She was silently thankful for that, even if her shin did smart from it.  “We got two people, maybe working together, prolly workin’ together, maybe tryin’ to become a God.  What’s that do with us?”

“That,” Artemis said, rising from his chair.  Dinner must be over. Thank the Goddess for small miracles like that.  “I don’t know. Other than you all now have powers that no one else here seems to.  Save the Queen. Save perhaps, the Earth Queen. The Queen said nothing about what happened on Earth, Minako.  She looked at me with that same serene face as always and seemed to accept it. She was glad that her daughter was safe, but nothing more was said on the matter.  Luna and I have tried to ask, but we have gotten nowhere.”

Her mother would be proud, she didn’t snort at him.

“She will be gone for some time.  Please, try to relax as much as you can.  I’ll send some servants in to collect the plates.  Thank you for dinner.”

He left.  Her wine was almost empty.  She was going to become wine drunk shortly if she wasn’t already.  It was a good vintage; it almost reminded her of home. Home. The wine was downed quickly; at this point she wanted to become drunk, it would be easier to deal with the melancholy.  She could drink and fall asleep and wake up tomorrow with that facade mask back in place. Raising her glass in a toast she caught them all by surprise. “To my quasi-godly friends. This is all fucked.  Go do something fun; I don’t wanna see you doing work for a week.”


	52. Chapter 52

I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
-Madonna, “Beautiful Stranger”  
  


* * *

Her eyes cast themselves on the otherwise silent Mercurian who hadn’t said much during dinner.  She knew though that she was listening, and true to her notions, a few moments after Artemis had left a pad of paper and pencil were withdrawn from under the cover of the table.  Avoiding dinnerware and wine glasses, it was set down, filled with notes of what had been said; even without looking the literal genius had taken down every important point that had come up.

“See what you can do to get expedited what you need.  Throw around names if you have to.” She finished, refilling her wine glass.  Being drunk sounded great right now, save that she felt far too sober despite her rather enthusiastic drinking.  “Oh, and make sure you take a break. Same for you Makoto. We have an unknown amount of time before this will all come crashing down.”

“I can talk to a few in the Palace that will look the other way.  I would go so far as to say I could secure a shuttle to get there and back myself, but it’s been too much flying as of late.  I’ll see what I can do to get my parts faster. It would be nice if Lunar technology was even worthwhile but-” she shrugged, “I don’t know how much the Queen’s presence is within the system.”

She nodded, toying with the wine glass a moment as she looked to the Jovian next.

“You know I got half the staff fussin’ over the blooms right now.  S’like they ain’t ever had a dip in temperatures.” The taller woman lamented, gesturing with a dinner roll.  “These things are too tough. Someone over kneaded the dough.”

“Let them, it’s petty revenge but I don’t care.”  She wanted to find more of this vintage. “A week, Makoto.  Artemis all but gave us permission. But if you’d still cook for us I’d love it.”

“Already know I will.  See ya in the mornin’ or somethin’.”  With that, she joined Ami who gathered her notes in leaving.

Silence reigned after that, probably for five minutes if she had to mark the passage of time.  The Martian said nothing, merely watching her as she finished off the last of her drink. Maybe she would put more effort into the becoming drunk task, collecting her wine glass she made the decision to rise suddenly.  It could have been classified a traipse as she made her way to the closed window, acknowledging the opening door as servants moved with their silent efficiency and judging eyes to clear the table.

She waited until they left, setting her glass on the table by the two couches before opening the shutters.  The pane of glass was no issue as well, sliding the window up until it locked into place. Satisfied, she returned for the remaining decanter and her glass, knowing that Rei was following her movements with likely numerous questions.  Eyeing the space she debated how she was going to pull this off.

“What are you doing?”  Maybe it was too much, but the question came out at last.

“I’m going out.”

“Through the window.”

She turned, looking at the woman while cradling both items in her arms.  Maybe she should just leave the glass and take the bottle. It wasn’t like she needed to act any more civilized than she likely was.  The bottle would be perfect to drink from anyway, if she really needed to justify why she was doing anything to anyone. “Ahh see, if I go through the door there,” she gestured, “then I’ll be seen.  I am not really in the mood to be Commander Minako at the moment, nor am I in the mood to put up with some crassly speaking guard about how well he could fuck me like the Venusian whore I am. So, the window is really the best method to leave.”

That stunned look came back; oh right, her word choice was probably the cause, before a glimmer of fire flared within that gaze.  “Which guard.”

Wanting to leave but the fact there was conversation was the reason she sat in the open window instead.  “Too many to make it look like an accident.” She used to entertain thoughts like that, about killing a guard here and there and make it look completely accidental.  On the trip to Jupiter, she had a rather elaborate plan, ticking off numerous names on her mentally kept list of slights, before she came to the conclusion that it was beyond suspicious if over nine tenths of the army was no more.

“It’s not right.”

A rather sad nod of her head followed; damn the wine for fucking with her emotions at times.  “It never is. C’mon, you know how to climb out of a window. I’ll show you something.” With that, she left the wine glass on the floor; it really was too much, slipping through the window with the bottle firmly in hand.  Her sandaled feet found purchase against some decorative nonsense below, balancing on it as she carefully let go of the window ledge. Content against the side of the palace, it was just a simple bit of climbing down the rest of the way from the height she was at, finally feeling the firm ground beneath her feet she rewarded herself with a swallow from the bottle.  It gave her the chance to watch as Rei debated before following after her, considerably more nimble than she had been but, the Martian also wasn’t trying to do this with a bottle in hand either.

And to think, Makoto bitched about running the obstacle course with a spear.  She could invent some exercise of slipping from windows, in dresses, carrying bottles.

“Are you going to be warm enough.”  True to form, it wasn’t a question, but it was asked as one while Rei looked at her.

“Mm no, but that’s why you’re here.  Let’s see.” Turning away from the palace, her gaze went to the sky before nodding more to herself.  “This way.” Bottle firmly in hand she made her way over the lawns and gardens that the Lunarians kept and begged Makoto to help on with their condescending ways.  She knew how the guard patterns worked, when the patrols would come by, and while a sober her knew how incredibly lax the whole thing was, she avoided them all the same with a few well placed pauses here and there.

Rei, she noted, followed behind her.  A frown was there, probably displayed because the other thought the night sky would hide it.  It didn’t, but she wouldn’t draw attention to it. The Martian blended in as it was anyway to the darkness; here she was the embodiment of light between her hair and sundress.  She was glad for complacent guards, knowing right where to go even if it was dark outside. A few more minutes of walking, now well outside of the range of any sort of patrol pattern save for the most errant saw her smiling, taking a seat on the ground with little fuss.

There was a moment of debate from Rei she could tell before she finally sat next to her, eyeing her critically.  No, she wasn’t going to stay warm so yes, being outside at this hour wasn’t the wisest thing but she was rather serious about why she had Rei come with her.  For one, there were things that probably should be discussed, but more importantly, the raven haired woman was a virtual furnace of heat and warmth. Raising the bottle to her lips she took a careful sip from it; it would be horrible to spill it at this rate.

The bottle set aside she raised her hand, pointing to the sky.  “There, see? The one with the reddish hue?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Oh good, questions for real.  She wasn’t sure if her wine-addled senses could handle them as statements right now.  “That’s your home, Mars.”

“Oh.”  It wasn’t some flippant remark, but a thoughtful sort of ‘oh’ that was given.  The woman sat there for a bit before asking with her own raised hand. “What’s the one there, shining brightly to the left?”

“Hmm?”  Her attention admittedly was not on the sky anymore but her companion sitting next to her.  She was trying to figure out how to absorb some of her heat without it being obvious before she gave up.  Her mind was not in being clever in that regard, leaning against her instead without any subtlety to her actions.  Rei was smart, she’d figure it out. Looking up she found Mars easily enough again, looking to the left. “Venus. It always shines brightly, the first to appear at dusk and the last to disappear at dawn.”  She missed home now, again, still. 

For countless reasons she could rattle off in her mind, and hopefully a few that were true, she felt Rei shift until she sat behind her, trying to share what extra of her robes she could to ward off the chill of the night.  “Are they always that close?”

“No.  It’s always around this time of year though that they are.”

Rei hadn’t said anything and remained silent still, letting the sound of the night speak instead.  Insects and a few nocturnal things sounded off, a soft serenade as she drank. Ingrained manners or not she had offered the bottle to the other but was waved off.  All the more for her then, that numbing feeling taking over. That was one of her long standing goals, just let her be able to forget. To not always have to have the answers.  

It was like everything else though she wanted and just chalked up to their reality.  Wistful thoughts for a wistful girl. Woman. Whatever. Another drink was pulled from the bottle.

“Are you drunk?”

The truth.  “As much as I would love to be, no.”

“Why’s that?”

Oh thank the Goddess for questions.  “Because I get tired of having to think all the time.  You made a remark about it, on Mars. I have control issues, s’true.  Always gotta be in control. S’pretty tiring at times though, and hard, and prolly other things that I can’t find words for.”  Her answer came with some slurring but whatever, it wasn’t her fault. The wine was far too good to drink and pass up. It could also be why she just didn’t leave it at that.  “S’why that’s my favorite part y’know? She didn’t have to  _ think  _ anymore.  She just had to  _ feel." _

Far too much sharing, raising the bottle again.  It weighed less and less each time she did. 

“I used to lay out on the balcony of my room back home.  I’d watch the sky, no matter the time. Venusian days are longer than their year, so it seemed to always be light out.  Unless it was dark but whatever. You could see stars though sometimes, if it was right. I’d watch them and wonder about that book.  S’rather famous back home, think every girl had a copy of it at some point in her life. I’d just lay there and day dream. Sometimes my mother would catch me and she’d chastise me for doin’ so, especially since I was in a gown of some sort.  Wrinkles in the fabric, my hair was gettin’ messy, whatever.”

“How did she react to you coming here?”  Oh, Rei and her distracting questions and how she kept answering them all the same.  There it was, that pleasant buzz she had been striving for all evening. Now all she needed was a nice-

Oh right, questions.  They came first.

“She understood.  I probably had countless suitors on Venus but I wasn’t interested in any of them.  I wanted more than that.”

“So… how many were you uhm… intimate with?”

She rolled her eyes, sitting up to fix her with a hard glare.  That relaxed buzz was dying again and there didn’t seem to be enough left in the bottle to find it, much less revive it, anew.  “Look, if you’re going to lambast me because I slept with a few people before I even got here then you can go fuck off.”

Rei had the decency to at least look ashamed.  “I’m not, I’m just trying to understand.”

Nature provided the noises, finally heaving a sigh to finish off the wine.  Lowering it she set it aside, wrapping her arms around her drawn up legs. “Five.  Which isn’t much all things considering.”

“Did … you enjoy it?”  Her gaze narrowed even in the dark and prompted Rei to rephrase her query.  “I mean, like … how … were you able to … get what you wanted?”

She took a deep breath, releasing it before looking back up to the night sky.  “I learned what I liked.”

“Did … you ever … use your book?”

A thin smirk, probably seen but she didn’t care all the same.  “No.” 

“Why not?”

“For starters, giving up that level of control to someone is daunting and scary.  It’s a huge display of trust, for another. You haven’t finished it yet, so sorry for spoiling the ending; they were in love.  That sorta thing I’d only do if I was in love with someone. When I was younger… really wasn’t.”

There was more silence that followed.  Maybe if her mind wasn’t so mushy she’d realize that she just gave away so very much about herself.  She’d maybe then realize that she just gave permission for Rei to do so much for that matter.

Hindsight was what it was though.

Her gaze distractedly went back to the sky, picking out things she knew.  Between Venus and Mars it skipped, forgetting, finally, where she was at. The night time chill was a thing of the past.  Numb. That was almost good enough. Save she wasn’t numb, she felt warm. Warm and content and safe and not having to think and and and.  The list went on, and she didn’t bother to keep track anymore.  
  


* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, almost wincing.  The sunlight was far too loud for her tastes, more so her senses.  Especially that of sight. Not that sunlight could have a sound, but for her mind, it did, and it was too loud.  

This.  Wait. Her mind was trying its best to shrug off the haze that clung to it much like the sheets did to her otherwise rather naked body.

She made a second rally, then a third, finally managing to think and process the world.  A familiar ceiling gave way to familiar walls. The decor was familiar as well, picking out details of her room.

A groan as she rubbed her hands over her face, willing that lingering hangover headache to be gone.  Sitting up her gaze refused to stop, picking out things that were not right and out of place. Her nightstand held a glass of water; lukewarm but she didn’t care, and two small white pills that she knew well enough.  The hangover killer. Taking both the glass of water was downed, catching next a note.

Huh.  That was not a normal fixture. Neither was the glass but her mind wanted to selectively call out things and who was she to tell it not to do so?

Getting her eyes to focus was a chore, but a few more blinks rewarded her with precise script.   _ “The one on the closet door.  Wear it tonight. See you at 8.” _

What.  Maybe she hadn’t read it right, maybe the lines were moving in their own and making up shapes and symbols she didn’t understand.

Blinking her eyes again, she rubbed them for good measure before another look at the note said that the letters did not squirm into something else.  It still gave the same almost cryptic message, setting it aside she looked at the closet and what hung outside of it. She knew that gown; she had worn it on the night of the ball.  The night when things changed in more ways than one. Part of her wanted to frown in memory but as her eyes strayed back to the note she found it easier to sigh.

8 it was then.  Some part of her questioned why she was going to follow through with it, but she ignored it to run her hands through her hair.  It gave her a few more moments to just collect her thoughts from the haze that was cast over them. A suspicion told her the note’s author, likely the same person who brought her back inside last night.  Heaving a sigh, she decided that it was time to get up and be productive, more so if she had plans for the night.

A shower and trip to the common room found it devoid of anyone else.  She did find a made sandwich though and a happily written note from Makoto for her to enjoy.  It worked for her, refilling her glass from before with more water then collected her free food.  There were countless hours available to her until this secret meeting at 8.

Something constructive.

She returned to her room, closing the door behind her the meal went to her vanity.  The sun might be shining but it felt too chilled to consider opening the window to catch a wayward breeze.  Instead, the curtains were cast open to let more of the light in, absently looking around outside as she consumed the meal without any care for manners.

Her mother would be both mortified and amused.

The plate and glass set aside, a drawer was opened before her hand reached inside, finding the hidden compartment to retrieve a quill, inkwell, and already started letter, numbering two dozen pages at this point.  It took a few moments to prepare everything, before she finally dipped the quill to continue writing.

Venusian was a language that could really only be described as fanciful, flowing, and to a non-native, a bitch to read.  So many likely pointless flairs were part of each letter, but how beautiful it looked all the same. The last time she had been able to write was the night before she left for Mars; she would do well to continue it, perhaps even finish it, as she had the opportunity now.  Later, she might not.

The hours ticked by without much realization, her letter growing by another two dozen pages before the setting sun alerted her that there was hardly enough light left to continue at it.  More so, her “scheduled” meeting was but two hours away.

A glance went back to the pages, looking over what she had written.  In the interest of security she made no mention to what happened to her or her trip to Terra.  It could almost be considered silly the things she wrote of; the politics of the Moon, fashion, the weather, but she knew her mom would find the hidden truth among the superficial topics.  The last thing she wanted to deal with was someone intercepting her novel she wrote and bringing it to the wrong party’s attention.

Another piece of paper in her retrieved stack told her who was on guard rotation at the mail center.  As much as she didn’t want to, she signed her letter and prepared it for mailing, requiring a change clothes from the blouse and skirt to her uniform.  Commander Minako would have to make an appearance to mail things off. Goddess forbid that regular Minako just wanted to write her family back home. It simply was not allowed.

She scowled as she got ready, settling her sword belt around her waist.  Brushing back her hair again her fingers deftly wove the previous bandage back through.  The infirmary staff at least knew not to toss it while she was there.

For a moment in front of the mirror, before she left, she wondered who would be the more rampaging person had they actually done so.  
  


* * *

It still continued to amaze her, all these years later, how a simple task could get completely and utterly blown out of proportion by taking far longer than what it should.  What should have been a simple case of mailing off her letter turned into an ordeal that made her late. Completely ignoring the chatter of guards as she made her way to the processing center for communications such as hers, she found a line had been formed.

Lines at the mail station were the worse.

That alone took close to an hour; fortunately she knew who was on duty so the actual mail part took but a handful of minutes to secure her letter being sent off.  While she was there, she figured it would be worth her while to collect anything that had arrived for them. Generally, no one thought to bring them their mail so there she was and how obvious that fact was, toting back a canvas bag filled with things.  There really wasn’t enough time to look to see who each thing belonged to, mostly due to the sheer volume and the fact she really didn’t want to be among the Lunarians any more than what she absolutely had to. It would have to wait until later.

Then there was also the fact that, despite taking all the shortcuts back, it was still after 8 before she managed to get back inside the common room.  A groan and she left the bag of mail on the table. Ideally, she should distribute it out but she was  _ late  _ at this point.  Someone she knew would get it, and sometime later it would come up about who brought the mail in, but that was thoughts for  _ later,  _ not thoughts for  _ now. _

Grumbling under her breath, her hand caught her door to step inside.  That was as far as she made it, though maybe she hadn’t even cleared the threshold completely.  That was probably something later for debate, but it certainly wasn’t something worth dwelling in thought about now.  Rather, keeping her footing seemed a great thing to do as two hands grasped her jacket, pulling her inside.

Her mouth tried to work something in the form of words out but it was difficult when there was a rather urgent mouth kissing her forcefully and completely enough that her thoughts fled.  Despite her eyes being open; they had since vacated towards the back where all inventory activities took place, she had nearly missed the utter possessive look on the Martian before her. Goddess help her, just what exactly happened?

The sound of wood meeting, followed by that of metal against itself, heralded her back meeting roughly with the now shut door.  While her mind and thought process might be at a loss, her body was not. Responding to the minute space between that existed between them her back arched, pressing closer together as her hands reached, declaring handholds in fabric.  Strands of hair were equally caught in her grasp but really, she couldn’t give a damn much about it.

Lips pulled away, only for the assault to continue against her ear.  It was a reprieve to gasp for air she hadn’t realized until that point that she needed.  Her thoughts remained muddled as she felt her sword belt give way, feeling a sharp pinch from teeth against her earlobe.  Words, words were being growled out, another thing that she found herself trying to comprehend when she was already on the way towards being overwhelmed.

“You’re late.”

She opened her mouth to try some likely pathetic excuse to the reason why.  All it did was allow the sharp moan that she normally kept from hearing the sound of day to be sounded out instead; teeth sunk into the side of her neck, her right leg lifted from its previously content perch of being straight to instead hook sharply at the knee.  Rei invaded the newly open area that existed like a conqueror with her body, pressing against her.

Oh this was hardly fair.  

She made some attempt again to say something, a series of words that would be considerably lackluster in comparison to what the other was looking for.  Another futile exercise towards coherent words as all she managed was a moan. How exactly was she supposed to manage anything when her senses were being overloaded?  Really, did Rei have absolutely any idea how difficult it was to think, much less formulate words, when one’s senses were… were… 

Whatever part of her had managed to offer retorts like that promptly shut itself off.  Her handholds were disrupted, removed completely as her jacket was divested from her body.  She felt her shirt giving way next, the teasing trail of fingertips, followed by directives.  “Raise your arms.” Even if she didn’t want to for some reason she did so anyway as told, her shirt tangling around her wrists completely intentionally.  Immobilized, she struggled with jerks and pulls on her arms until she felt herself nearly melt in another deep kiss.

No, strike that.  She did melt.

She felt Rei smirk, perhaps in spite of, or maybe, because of her struggles.  It shouldn’t be that hard to finish being out of her shirt but the other was so incredibly distracting.  She didn’t know as the ability to think was slipping away from her with each moment. Little moments of sanity though gave her snippets of coherent thought though, only because Rei murmured something that she didn’t quite catch.  Fingers trailed up her arm; maybe she was going to help with the shirt situation that was leaving her helpless? It was no such thing to be had, the garment merely twisted all the more towards not relenting.

Her arms were pinned above her head with no chance of being freed.  It was worth her to struggle again, a moment of likely panic sending a chill down her spine.  “Wha-” Finally she managed to utter something out that wasn’t some sound of pleasure. Within itself it was quite the feat as her breath was coming in pants.  Unconsciously she tried to free her arms again, the attempt turning more and more half hearted as her eyes took in the rather smirking visage before her. 

A finger went to her lips, “Shh.  Less thinking, more feeling.” As though that would solve everything, Rei leaned back in, kissing her once more.  Her resolve was fading again, and she was losing the will to keep fighting in order to hold onto it. Maybe she should, but rational thought finally skipped away.

With her arms pinned and held above her head, she gave into the sensations as lips trailed along her jaw, moving towards her ear again.  They lingered to allow the hot tip of a tongue to flick within, prompting another moan as she turned her head to feel more. Nails, not just fingertips, gave a raking trail along her ribs, sweeping down to her navel to scratch their way back up.  Somehow, it felt familiar, like it was something she should know, like it was something done before.

The thoughts eluded her though still, the shirt that kept her from grasping onto anything as an anchor somehow fell away.  Greedily, her hands found a hold however they wanted to and could, be it hair or fabric she really didn’t care. It was somehow desired, needed, wanted that to finally have it she wasn’t going to let it go anytime soon.  Her legs shifted, her right no longer held up but that was for  _ reasons.   _ Reasons that became clear as she felt her pants fall from her hips to pool at her booted feet.

That probably wouldn’t do for very long, but it certainly wasn’t her concern.

Maybe she was aware, maybe she really wasn’t until then, but her body was more than ready.  It was positively wanting, announcing that fact should it be missed. She arched against the doorframe, fingers tightening their hold in hair now, feeling nails against her hips.  Part of her was a closet masochist really, she could find that line between pain and pleasure and strum it just right for her benefit. She felt lips again against her neck before dipping lower to her collar bones as teeth returned, her head falling back before her body was suddenly lurched up.

Scrambling, the movement allowed Rei’s hand to hike her left leg up over her hip, pants really be damned despite their pooling at her ankles.  Fingers shoved aside her panties like they weren’t even there; at this point they really weren’t, before pressing up sharply within her.

Oh Goddess this was… Well, her Goddess knew exactly what it was that she didn’t even try to finish thinking it out.

She made some sort of sound that she would be hard pressed to recall later.  It greatly pleased her lover though if the accompanied sound given in response was any indication.  It certainly pleased her, she could just  _ feel  _ it, having everything to do with each withdraw and return the two fingers working within her.

This wasn’t something she was used to.  Rei always held some slight hesitation in her actions when they were intimate, almost like she was afraid.  Perhaps afraid wasn’t the right word; uncertain fit far better. The level of confidence displayed here was almost like a night and day difference, her own hands were fumbling for more, cursing that there was still fabric in their way.  Her nails were perhaps not as glamorous as others were in court, held a strength to them regardless. At best, she was leaving rents in the material, desiring to feel skin beneath their tips and failing miserably in the task.

It spurred the dark haired woman on; not like she needed it though, their bodies chasing after each others with each movement.

Hooking her leg, her hips found the leverage they needed most of all, having little enough problem with grinding back.  In some spur of wisdom, her fingers dived beneath the cloth that was otherwise keeping her nails from leaving raking scratches in return over the other woman’s back.  Sinking in, her actions were rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a smoldering glare, meeting it with her own breathless grin. It was not long to last though but it didn’t really matter, losing sight as her voice culminated in a cry of her release.

When she felt some of her senses return, it was the ceiling that greeted her gaze.  A bit confused until her hands felt the sheets of her bed under their grasp. Blinking away some of the pleasurable haze that made thinking more than difficult, all she managed to discover were that her boots were gone, along with her pants and panties.  In a half sense of wonderment she almost made it to sitting half way up before her body found it far better to crash back down.

Apparently Rei was not done.

Already sensitive from her orgasm, to feel a hot tongue flicking against her was quickly sending her again back to the edge, ready to be tipped back over with scant effort.  Her fingers made a frantic hold to the bedsheets under her body, desperate for something to hold to. Something to anchor her as the world was falling away with each pleasurable second passing.  Why she struggled, why she bothered to hold on was completely beyond her. Perhaps out of survival, perhaps out of some need to not be consumed. That though was what she wanted, wasn’t it? To just let go and feel, to not have a care left that wasn’t of joyous expression?

Hands, not that she could readily tell when they were placed there, kept her quivering thighs apart.  She wasn’t ready for this; it had been ages since she experienced successive orgasms, more so ones that were building off of an already intense occurrence.  Nails pressed, pinpricks of reality that she could leap from. There were teeth; she  _ knew  _ that feeling because she  _ felt  _ it, capturing the overtly sensitive bundle of nerves.

She crashed again.

While her gaze was wide and open, it saw nothing.  Everything might as well be pitch black inside her room despite the candles that burned and a fire actually in her never used fireplace.  All she saw was some solid bar of color, flickering lazily between white, to bronze, to gold. Breathing was an absolute joke at this point and the fact that she even could must have been a testament to a higher power.  Everything felt like it had melted, a puddle left of what she once was. It left her malleable.

A point that Rei was taking advantage of.

Still riding the waves of two climaxes, she offered absolutely no resistance to her leg being drawn up.  Which one it was she could not say, coherency was an elusive thing within its own right. Taking a breath heralded the slow start of returning to the real world again.

It was such a short lived attempt.

Wide eyes somehow became wider; opened up more it seemed Rei had not trouble at all with inserting three fingers into her body.  Of course the fact that she had climaxed multiple times already helped but it wasn’t like she was keeping track of anything like that.  Some small, still rational part of her swore that, by her Goddess, Rei was trying to kill her. A remarkable feat; she could dance, she could fight, she escaped a crashing shuttle with minor cuts and scrapes, she killed people trying to harm others, she put up with racism and bigotry on a constant basis, but this.  This was not something she was ever  _ used  _ to.

And how she wanted more of it.

It took maybe minutes, the Martian knew exactly  _ what  _ to do that she never could try to prevent it or draw it out.  There was no chance that she could deny this or present a challenge.  That spot kept being hit with each thrusting curl of fingers, each deeply panting breath that when her body broke for the third time, it was with a scream.  
  


* * *

She felt incredibly warm, groggily opening her eyes with reluctance and yet, excitement to do so.  Shadows played against the walls, sharpening in detail as her gaze adjusted itself. Shadows from the fire, casting highlights wherever its light could reach unobstructed.  A few of the candles still lingered on, but their light wasn’t enticing enough to keep her attention though. Shifting, she glanced up to watch the woman she was curled against, the person of her study had her own gaze on the flames.

At her movement though those eyes, that night sky storm personified, looked down at her.  They danced with a smugness; and that damn smirk on her lips just made it all the more. “Princess.”  She felt her features flush instantly, a deep blush settling across her cheeks. “I finished your book, it was good.  I think my original plans are off for the evening, but tomorrow, I’d really like to see you in that gown again.”

All she could do was offer a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's all caught up now between here and FF dot net. Even fixed some spelling errors.


	53. Chapter 53

See me now, if you could see me now  
-Royal Blood, “Lights Out”  
  


* * *

The sunlight this time was nowhere near as loud as it was the day prior and for that, she was thankful.  Though sore it was a pleasant sort of ache that she never really would ever mind. Not after what transpired.  Sure it would be a bit awkward to move about but it was a small price to pay. The activities though of last night did not answer all of her questions, that lingering voice of doubt refused to be completely slayed.  A sigh passed by her lips as she looked up at the ceiling; somethings just might never be answered no matter her search for answers.

She had been awake for an hour by this point, the back of her hand still rested against the side of the bed that had since grown cool by this point.  Rei had risen sometime around the time she had awoken to slip off to the shower and if it wasn’t for her own desire to not be a hypocrite when it came to her rules, she might have shown her own sort of appreciation to the Martian amid the steam.  The sound of water though had since cut off, and true to her estimate of time, her door opened once again.

Cutting over slowly, her gaze left the ceiling to settle on the other woman, picking out the details of her attire.  One could learn a lot about how someone dressed after all and the Priestess was hardly any different. Especially when it was a dead giveaway; she was in her robes.  Those garments that hid and teased and gave her much to think about while traversing some small slice of Martian surface while contending with her ever so pleasant attitude and absolutely wonderful company.

She smirked.  It could have been from the thought or the view at this point.

“Are you going to stay in bed all day?”  

That was an idea, toying with it as she instead gave an idle stretch.  Nothing she did though was idle, make no mistake of it. She knew exactly what she was doing, just like she knew exactly where the sheet was at in relation to being draped over her body.  She knew all of this, inherent and learned knowledge and application of skills. Sometimes, it paid to be a Venusian, more so for this. More so since the simple gesture had given growth to the blush and wide eyed stare levied at her.

“Well, the thought crossed my mind.  You’re the one though, who decided to leave.”

She watched as Rei fumbled for words, staying close by the door as though it was going to save her.  The only way that was going to happen was if the door was still between the two of them. Instead, the raven haired woman had willingly stepped back into her arena and, though she was  _ bested  _ the prior night, it did not mean that she had lost the war.  Turning to her side the sheet settled across her hip, leaning to rest her head on her hand and stay propped up by her elbow.  She didn’t say anything because there wasn’t a need for words, at least not right now from her. Actions did all of her speaking and what a captive audience she had in Rei.

“I-.”  Oh, was that a stumble in her speech?  Did she just stutter? “You’re going to make me regret getting up, aren’t you.”

Her answer was a half shrug of her shoulders while her fingers traced whimsical patterns on the bed before her.  It was a good as time as any to toy, those eyes of the night sky personified followed the nature of her fingertips grew especially wide when her hand came back to cup her breast.  Nonchalantly her fingertips traced over her skin; voyeurism wasn’t her thing but for the reactions it was provoking she’d be willing to put considerable effort into it. “You’re the one who left Priestess.”  Finally she uttered as she pinched her nipple enough for her eyes to close for a moment before they opened anew. She didn’t have to guess that her gaze was smoldering; it already was.

“I don’t know though… you seemed rather sore when we woke this morning Princess.”  Afflicted, Rei still managed to verbally spar even as she was approaching, the activities she was missing out on driving her to move.

Giving a dazzling smile, she reached out instead to grasp hold of the other’s garments, pulling her into the bed.  “Like I’m really going to complain about that.”  
  


* * *

A line had formed for the shower and while the other had allowed her to go first, it came with a half hearted grumble about how she had already showered and would have been fine but no.  Sadly for Rei, she was naked still, meaning that it did not take very much for her to get the sounds and words to stop. A grin later and she was off to shower, the heat soothing away that pleasant ache to allow her to move better.

A few minutes later, maybe ten, and she was back in the room.  Wisely, Rei was quick to leave again to make her second visit of the day while she dressed.  That was a moment of debate, a glance out the window said the weather was still sunny but that clouds were forming too.  It was going to rain likely sometime in the night. That meant cooler temperatures. The Palace was wonderful during the months that the sun was brightly shining on it, but as the seasons seemed to pass by, she had learned it was fuck all for staying warm in the cooler months.

A blouse and a skirt it was then of slightly heavier material.  She had no intentions of going outside or if she did, not for long, but if she went for anything lighter, she knew she wouldn’t leave the warmth of a hearth either.  Lifting a brush, it was ran through her hair with a silent count in Venusian to a hundred, following habits of childhood despite being an adult now.

She had just finished pulling that length of cloth into a bow when Rei returned, dressed once again in her robes.  A thoughtful look but no words followed until she was done, cocking her head slightly in wait to what was on her mind.

The other wasn’t forthcoming though, meeting her gaze before gesturing to the door.  “Let’s get something to eat that’s more in the scale of subsistence. Then maybe we can go for a walk or something.”

“Mm.  I should distribute the mail too, unless Ami or Makoto got to it this morning.”  Their conversation trailed after them as they finally emerged completely from her room and down the hall, an hour or two later from their  _ previous  _ interruption.

“Mail?  Was that why you were late.”

“It wasn’t like I could exactly formulate words last night to tell you that.  But yeah, I sent a letter to my mother; it was long overdue. Then I collected everything that had come in for us and left it on the table.”

“No one else could get it.”  They cleared the hall, stopping in the common room which was empty.  The mail bag still rested on the table; apparently neither Ami nor Makoto had been out this morning, or rather, came back yesterday.  That within itself wasn’t strange but her stomach reminded her that dinner was really, nonexistent the night before. She remembered eating lunch.  It caught Rei’s attention who smirked. “Start sorting the mail, I’ll fix something to eat.”

“What, you?  You know how to cook?”  Oh this was news to her, pausing with the canvas bag in her hands.  That she left a question unanswered… she could always provide it if it was really that important.

“Of course I do.  We weren’t exactly stationary, but there were plenty of times we were in one place for a few weeks.  There weren’t often inns or settlements, and eating rations all the time was tiring at best. I might not be as good of a cook as Makoto, but it doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing.”

It made sense she supposed, not exactly a fan of rations herself.  Looking back to the bag she pulled out a few packages, maybe five total of various sizes but all small, and a few pieces of mail that could only be letters.  For as technologically advanced that the planets had become even before the Alliance, mail was still an archaic thing. Just like her letter to home, it was paper and pen, sealed to an envelope, and addressed.  There wasn’t a way to send it electronically and while there was radio communication, that meant there were always others to hear one’s conversation. Letters it was then, and that it was leaving the Lunar surface meant careful addressing to signify to which planet, then directions of to where once it arrived.

She glanced up but Rei was busy at something after washing her hands.  Turning her attention back to the packages, she found three of the five were for Ami, one was for Makoto, and strangely enough, one for Rei.  Intrigued and more than curious, the letters were all for Ami, leaving them on the packages for the Mercurian. Internally she sighed; it would have been nice for a letter from home, but likely her mother was waiting to hear from her first.

It would take a month, maybe longer, before her letter arrived.  Then there was the fact that her mother still had to reply and send it back.  Shuttles to and from Venus and the Moon were not on a routine schedule yet, so there was always a chance that it would be routed to Mercury first if they had a ship going this direction.  At best, it was likely three months if not more before she received anything.

That was disheartening.

Shaking her head she folded the bag up to set aside.  If she didn’t bring it back to the mailroom, someone would.  “You have a package, everything else is for our two absent friends.”

With curiosity still needing to be sated, she watched the other’s reaction.  Rei paused in whatever she was doing with the skillet; a slight sniff and a quick dart of her eyes said it was an omelette, which prompted another growl of her stomach.  Once Rei looked over she even held it up for her to see, in case she hadn’t believed her. The box was moderate size, the sort that meant you could really hide anything in it without it being really obvious what it as.  A sword wouldn’t fit in it for instance, neither would a bow, but clothes could. Or a bowl. Maybe a flute if it was disassembled to pieces.

For a moment, as Rei was too busy looking at the box with slight apprehension, she realized that for how well she knew the other, she didn’t know really  _ anything  _ about her.  That was another disconcerting feeling to go with the disheartening one of just moments ago.

“Who is it from.”  Oh how she tried to act like she was curious but too much … was it dread?  Apprehension was still present, but it felt different. Like it was laced with something, anger perhaps?  She turned her attention back to the skillet, giving a show of not being interested at all.

Turning the box back around she read the label.  The addressee was simply Rei, at the Palace, with a reference to the Princess’ Guards.  The rest looked gibberish to her, harsh lines that reminded her otherwise of Mars if she had to be so lacking but insightful to a description.  It was all block print, a Lunar standard that had been introduced with the formation of the Alliance. Venusian looked strange written that way for one, recalling her youth and instructors.

“I can’t read it.  It’s in Lunar print but it’s not a language I know.”  She felt, rather than saw, the frown that the other wore.  It was confirmed when Rei walked over, looking at the label before she quickly turned away, going back to the skillet to slide one omelette off and prepare the next.  Anger now, faint disgust. It figured today those empathic tendencies were going to be in full force, cautiously processing them lest she turn her stomach on its axis.  A bit harsher than needed all of Rei’s actions were punctuated with a growl. If she didn’t say something soon then she would pry but for now she just waited, the box set aside.

Her patience for once paid off as a few minutes later, Rei jabbed a plate in her hands along with a fork before she took a seat with a huff.  “It’s from the King,” stabbing at her food with vengeance.

This simply wouldn’t do, leaving her plate on the table she ignore the look that Rei was giving her as she set the kettle on to boil.  As her actions became known it seemed to relax the other at least enough not to clang her utensils so loud. Returning to her seat across from her she had already formulated a plan for how to handle this.  Things were going so well, all things considering, that an  _ intrusion? Interruption? _ like this simply would not ruin it.  Taking a bite she smiled; cooking was not in her skills in the least.  She found that out after more than one bout of flame and smoke. Another bite turned into half of it gone.  “Thank you.”

“Minako I-”

A gesture of her hand stopped the other, along with the shake of her head.  “I’m saying thank you for breakfast, no matter how late it is. I can’t cook so the fact that you can without causing plumes of smoke is really amazing to me.”  It seemed to soothe the raging for a moment, thought she was still upset over the implications of the package that loomed like a dragon. “Take a deep breath.” Automatically Rei obeyed; she felt the beginning of desire again and tempered it back.  “And another.” She watched as much as she felt, the other finding that balance that drove her to sometimes extremes for the love and hate aspect of it.

Rei sighed after, turning to her own breakfast to finish.  The tea kettle was boiling so she rose to retrieve two mugs and the stash of tea leaves.  The irritation she felt now was something she could decipher the meaning of, gesturing with a dismissive wave of her hand.  “I never paid attention for formal ways to do this. On Venus there’s a few different ones, and despite my mother insisting I learn them, I never had the patience to sit still long enough.  Just consider this the simplistic one, the one without all the pomp and ceremony.”

“You learning some patience wouldn’t be a bad thing.”  

It was almost a barb but she didn’t draw attention to it, shrugging her shoulders instead as she set the kettle down on a heat treated pad on the table.  “Ahh but Priestess, I have patience.” She answered with a grin.

“That waggle of your eyebrows says otherwise Irritation.  You’re probably thinking of something …  _ else." _

“What, me?  I’m innocent!”

The tea kettle was set back down, the raven haired woman lost to tradition and rituals as she prepared both of their mugs.  It wasn’t until she was done that she finally said anything more, and that it came with a smile told her everything she needed to know.  “Your body last night completely beguiles that statement Princess, and you know it.”  
  


* * *

By the time their breakfast was done and the dishes were washed, Ami and Makoto hadn’t returned.  It would have been unnatural save that she knew the two of them could handle themselves. She left the stack of mail for both of them piled neatly on the table top while Rei left with hers.  Likely to toss it in her room as she wasn’t ready to confront it yet. She couldn’t blame her but she also didn’t know the full nature of the relationship either. It was still early in the day, and while staying cooped up inside sometimes was appealing, there were too many times she was tired of only having a sanctuary here.

It meant changing but for the sake of showing Rei something more, she was willing to do so.  

Her mind made up, she intercepted her halfway down the hallway, grinning mischievously and in such a way that the other knew she was likely up to no good.  She could be a force to be reckoned with, more so if she wanted to be. “Change into your uniform and bring your swords. I’m going to show you around a bit.”

“Why do I have to change for that.  You said that this was our time off.”  There it was, that stubbornness she had expected at the notion.  Adapting that Commander persona wasn’t something she cared to do, but the tradeoff was worth it in her logic.

“Do you remember, when we first arrived here, that I said something to the effect about why we landed in the hanger that we did?  Because civilians would be in positively in an uproar just for the fact of how you look?”

“Yeah.”  Rei’s stance had shifted slightly but she made no motion to turnabout and go to her room.

“Well then silly, if you change, I’ll show you the town.  If you go out there like that, there’s no promise of what will happen.  Probably something bad though, that’s pretty typical; Lunarians have a thing for people who look different from them.  But, they respect the Army and importantly, the Guard. So we’ll be fine.”

“There’s a town?”  A revelation such as this was truly impactful, as it came out as an actual question.

“Of course!  We’ll stop at the stables and head there; it’s about most of the day walking otherwise.  While I wouldn’t mind staying here all day, this room is sometimes a gilded cage that I need to escape from.”

That explanation won, or at least it was enough for conceding.  Splitting up she went back to change, pulling out one of the heavier material uniforms from the depths of the closet.  The seasons were changing; she was used to heat. Wanting to stay warm by being surrounded by Rei wouldn’t go over too well outside, and the want to leave was strong enough anyway.  Leaving her armor behind she donned her sword belt, settling it before collecting a spare cloak. Goddess knew that hers had probably been tossed.

She waited out in the hallway for Rei, drawing her cloak on to pin in place as she did.  Hopefully it wouldn’t rain while they were out. Their uniforms were mostly rainproof, but there was a lot to be said for being stuck in sodden, heavier clothing for hours.  The other came out with a grimace to her features, holding her sword belt in hand.

For a moment she looked like she had something to say, instead shaking her head as she belted her swords back around her waist.  Irritation and something more. A muttered grumble and she looked up, waiting expectantly.

Perhaps … Rei really didn’t want to go.  “If you don’t want to go it’s alright. I should have asked first instead of just assuming.”  Offering out the opportunity for the other to stay behind if she wanted to. 

“No.  That’s not it.”  A short, testy answer came back.

Oh this was likely a foolish venture but neither did she want to feel this mood hanging over the rest of the day either.  “Is this because he sent you something?”

The glare for its intensity and then the change of their focus told her she was right.  Rei looked away to the wall, perhaps seeing completely through it. Her stance remained rigid, unyielding towards making a movement.  Minutes ticked by in silence before she finally spoke, the words disjointed in that way of ill practiced handling. “You said you wanted to leave.  Let’s go.”

Shaking her head, her hand opened the door to the Martian’s room while her other collected her hand, pulling her along inside.  “It’s just a room. This is more important.”

Stubbornly Rei figuratively dug in her heels, refusing to budge beyond the step taken no matter how much she tugged and pulled on her hand.  “Minako no. I don’t want talk about it or look at it. I don’t care whatever bullshit it is that he sent.”

“Then I’ll open it.”  Perhaps the simple actions would lead the way towards the otherwise overwhelming hostility that was suffocating the hall.

“Fine.”  With that, Rei turned her back, pointedly ignoring her and whatever it was she would find.  That was hardly what she was expecting; maybe more of a fight to prevent her? Certainly it wasn’t this … this.  Lightly she shook her head, stepping inside the room where the box remained, haphazardly thrown on the bed.

As she never carried a knife or a dagger, as much as she should, it took her a moment to decide before regretfully drawing her falchion.  It was hardly what it was meant for but if she properly cared for it later, the guilt wouldn’t eat at her so, or so she hoped. Drawing the point along the seam lines that held the box top closed, she returned her sword to its scabbard after a customary glance found no residue.

Opening the flaps she was met with folded clothing, black in color and feeling … they felt warm.  That was all she could think of to describe it as. Warm and engulfing. Drawing the garment out it unfolded, declaring itself to be a cloak.  It looked nice, lacking any sort of decoration save that it was lined with a hue of red that looked too much like blood. Moderately heavy her gaze picked out that it wasn’t new; the signs of wear were there but in such a manner that said it had been well cared for.

Setting it aside, she glanced at Rei.  Still her back.

Returning to the box, all that remained was a much smaller box and a letter.  The customary glance told her right away that it wasn’t a language she knew but she could guess it was Martian.  It made complete sense, after all. The smaller box she recognized without even having to open it. She did so anyway, blinking with soft appreciation.

Cast of silver and set with a ruby, the necklace was delicate and truly a work of art.  It looked old; she wasn’t a foremost expert on dating things, more so on pieces not crafted on her home world.  It still just seemed old, an antique perhaps. Somehow, the necklace gave that impression and she couldn’t rightly explain why.

Closing the box, she collected the cloak and letter, carrying it over to Rei to promptly place in her arms, turning her about to her room as the other fumbled what to do with the sudden introduction of things to her arms.  “You need to read what was wrote to you.” With that, she pushed the other inside, closing the door behind her.

Maybe tomorrow.  
  


* * *

She sat on the couch, trying not to feel an urge to shift while the pommel of her falchion dug into her side painfully.  It was better to feed off of the warmth instead as the world figuratively went by. The sunlight played more often than not behind the clouds, the clouds themselves taking turns for darker as they swelled with rain.  As the light dimmed she swallowed uneasily, more so as the outside looked more ominous to each passing second. She’d deal with the consequences later, easing her sword away as silently as she could.

Her gaze went back to Rei.  She had emerged but seconds after she had left her, stopping her from going to change since leaving likely wasn’t to happen.  A far away, but firm look, was in her gaze. Pulled along by her hand, she stumbled a few times as the other walked into the common room they had left not really that long.

Trying to ask what was going on got her nowhere, save for a headshake.  The Martian sank to her knees in front of the fire, the necklace received dangling from her fingers.  When she had decide to rise in the name of changing since all of a sudden Rei needed this fireplace to meditate in front of, there came a warning literal growl that not only stopped her, but ensured she sat back down.  The frown she wore had faded to a worried look, perhaps enabling her to sit all this time despite how her falchion wanted to say otherwise.

That was an hour ago.  In that time, the other hadn’t moved and the clouds continued their ominous look.  Here she was, unable to move, stuck in her uniform and sword while the unknown went on.  Taking in a deep breath to calm the irritation she felt was its own reward as Rei finally stood up.

About to comment she quickly shut her mouth as the other turned to look her way, rising quickly as she stood.  Troubled if the way her eyes darted back and forth, like she saw things that none else could, indicated. Ready to say something they both were interrupted by Luna, of all people, barging into the room.  The woman looked beyond winded, holding her sides as she struggled for breath. 

Both gave each other a brief glance before they hurried over, in time for the woman that honestly, she did not care for to reach out, grasping them both in a painful grip on their arms.  It was then she noticed that the woman’s dress was ripped in places, and blood that was impossible to tell who it belonged to laid itself out in some artful splatter. “Please. They’re. The Princess.  Artemis. Makoto and Ami. We were attacked. Sent me. For help.”

“Where are they at?”  Her voice, surprisingly, never shook.  Firm, it snapped Luna out of her shock long enough for her to relate the location.  The details they could find out later, ripping off her cloak she left it on the floor as she ran out the door, hearing Rei’s own boot falls but moments behind her.


	54. Chapter 54

I alight like a whisper  
I alight with the lights out  
-The Decemberists, “Severed”  
 

* * *

She followed half a dozen steps behind the blonde who led the way.  Likely that was a good thing, considering that she had little idea just where they were going.  The sense of urgency though she understood, more so when it came accompanied by visuals brought on by the faint hand prints of blood on their sleeves.  Pure instinct drove her to her actions, barely allowing for the thoughts she had about at least Minako knowing where they were going.

The sight of them running down the halls did nothing to help them and everything to hinder.  It just figured at each possible turn or straightaway that there was someone there; a servant carrying something, a group of nobles discussing some upcoming play or equal nonsense, or some Lunarian guard who chose just that time to let his halberd slip from his grasp and clatter across the pathway.  More than one growl emanated from the blonde as she shoved aside those in her way with little regard for who they were, finally detouring down a less crowded hallway that promised fewer interruptions.

Sprinting, the blonde took off, forcing her own strides to lengthen as she chased after, ignoring the fluttering of her cloak behind her as it snapped.  She understood now why the other had pulled it off before leaving. Maybe all that time spent on calisthenics would pay off for once, but it didn’t help sate the beginning burn in her side.  She’d have to devote more time to running, more so with her gear.

She had no idea just how Minako was able to do it.  More so given the schedule she kept.

The blonde cleared the open passageway to the outside lawns first, breaking past the sanctuary that kept things dry to enter instead a positive downpour.  It forced their pace to slow as the sudden introduction of rain had turned the ground some soggy state thanks to the flash flooding. The rain obscured vision, coloring everything in a haze of gray colors so they could be better distorted.  Her boot came down on a patch of earth that gave way as she struggled to continue running forward, sending her reeling to retain her footing.

With no idea how the blonde had managed, her body was jerked up, allowing her a bare chance to catch her breath and importantly, not fall to the ground.  Shoved in another direction, she blinked through the rain to figure out what was going on even as she got to moving again.

The clearing bore half a dozen bodies surrounding Artemis who kept the Princess shielded behind him.  To a quick glance and another brush of rain soaked bangs from her gaze, the Princess looked uninjured.  Ahead, Ami and Makoto were currently overwhelmed by five more men, looking far too much like those she had seen so briefly on Terra.

The Princess.  She had a directive given wordlessly to her by the blonde who had since drawn her falchion and reduced the odds to just three against four.

The crack of thunder caused her to jump, spinning about just for the arrow headed her way to whistle past instead, grazing her cheek with its fletching.  Alarmed she looked to gardens they had ran past, the manicured lawns, to see more Terrans step out from behind various topiary decorations. Pleasing to the eye, they were too perfect a means to hide from sight and showcased that very fact.

Where the fuck were the guards?  Why weren’t any of them here? Had none of them seen any of this?

As another arrow came far too close for comfort, the frustration of the day took its toll.  Of course, the morning was not a cause but everything else that followed certainly was. Aggravated, she put herself between the new group and, she supposed, her charge.  “We’ve got more!” Was all she said with a turn of her head, her arm drawn back before it flung itself forward.

Unsurprisingly and yet still it was, the ball of fire that exploded from her hand raced forward.  Though the rain tried to damper it, the fact it had been fueled by her anger and the great unknown did nothing to diminish it’s killing power.  More so once it slammed into the archer that was trying to nock and draw another projectile. A scream; unnerving, and that was the end of the Terran’s life.  There wasn’t much of a chance for him to do much more than just die.

That it didn’t bother her was something to think about in a later time.

The rest had no desire to give her a chance to repeat herself, even as their comrade fell they were rushing forward in the rain and muck.  Swords, axes, spears, and even a maul said they came expecting a fight.

It figured they even had armor, and here they were, just in those uniforms she couldn’t rightly stand for their familiarity presented.

She heard swearing behind her, no matter the rain fall.  Drawing either sword instead of pulling off the sodden cloak like she wanted to, she stopped one sword swing at her.  Turning to buy herself space, her right turned aside another, darting eyes as she knew she was going to be overwhelmed too soon.  The one at her left fell suddenly to the side, Ami hardly giving her a glance as either of her whirling blades spun, removing the limbs of a man with an axe.  

There was no point in wasting her reprieve granted, raising her left sword to bury in the one she had blocked.  The Terrans moved to surround them, looking for any opening that existed in their loose circle. They rushed forward almost with the same demeanor they beheld on Terra, mindless outside of their single goal.

Some part of her wondered if they merely climbed atop one another to form a human chain from Terra to the Lunar surface.  It was stupid she knew, but the thought was still there as Ami and her struggled to hold the line. No sooner had one fallen did two more take the deceased’s place, snarling and snapping in a frenzy.

These weren’t men.  Animals possessed seemed far more like it.

As another crack of thunder roared, an accompanying flash of lightning lit up behind her before it arced.  From one Terran to the next it jumped, sinuous as a snake and erratic as an uncontrolled storm. The ball of electricity died out once it came in contact with a sword on the ground, though the blade glowed an ugly shade of orange and red in the rain.

Hardly surprising, the Terrans were not standing any longer.  More surprising was the fact they were.

As if heralded, the utterly late to arrive guards made a big show of actually being there, the squad of a dozen going so far as to stab each Terran as though they hadn’t been electrocuted or killed previously while the squad leader began issuing orders at them to stand down.

The fuck.

“Stand down yourself Lance Sergeant.  You and your men were supposed to be on patrol!  How the hell did you allow Terrans to run amok?” Minako’s voice broke through the sound of the storm around them, daring any of the army to challenge her or her authority.  The blonde kept her attention fully on the man in charge; she recognized him as one who always had something snarky to say, even as she helped the Princess to her feet.

“I ain’t taking no orders from a whore, I’m a Lance Ser-”

“ _Conscript,_ ”  Artemis’ voice joined in as he came to stand next to her.  “You have been relieved of command. You,” his finger pointed at one of the men, “Effective immediately you are hereby promoted to Lance Sergeant.  These men are your responsibility.”

“Sir, yes sir!”  Wisely, the newly appointed squad leader stepped up, directing the others minus the now demoted man to sweep the area, leaving them alone as still the rain fell.

“You will report to Captain Dharius at once Conscript.”  Artemis continued on with, eyeing the man before considering the matter was complete.  Taking the Princess from Minako, he moved to guide her as quickly as possible past the display of carnage before her.  

The man muttered something, lost to the rumbles of thunder and that of rain.  With his sword in hand still, he rushed forward, the blade raised up high with the intent that it would be a killing blow.  Whether the Princess or Artemis or Minako was his target wasn’t something she even thought to debate. This wasn’t part of her premonition she had the moment her fingers had claimed the necklace, but it _was_ a premonition all the same.

She brought her own sword in hand up as she moved, catching the man before he took more than another step.  Sharply, it thrusted upward at an angle, the entry his pelvis until the tip of her sword scrapped the back of his breastplate from the inside.  Instantly her hand warmed as necessary fluids for living washed beyond her grip, turning her uniform and his a hue that wasn’t originating from mud.

“That was a bad idea.”  Quietly she whispered, stepping back with a wrench of her hand.  Silently she watched as the body pitched backwards and hands tried to clutch the other necessary for life things that were spilling otherwise unchecked.

It felt so … _familiar._

“Get the Princess inside Artemis, we’ll talk later.”  Distantly she was aware of another voice; it sounded familiar but her eyes couldn’t focus on anything else around her.  The blood flowed, a trigger of another vision that demanded her attention foremost. The sounds around her meant nothing, voices she knew, hands that pulled her swords from her grasp, her cloak that was removed to drape over her head.

Blood.  She had seen this too much before but this time it felt like she had seen it before and merely was reliving it anew.  A river of blood that had flowed over white stone steps. Bodies scattered around, broken and twisted in their victories and death throes.  Shapes that were dressed too much like them, like her, as faces became clear. As eyes began to bore into her own, emotionless yet accusing.  Judging, weighing, measuring.

She knew those eyes.  She had felt them before, meeting their lifeless gazes.

_For a moment, until her eyes took in everything else.  Somehow, someway she had moved. She had walked away from where she found herself, towards the center of where the white rocks seemed to originate from.  She hadn’t made it far however before her body instantly drew to a shuddering halt._

_A girl … no… a woman, the same age as herself or close to it, with blue hair, dressed similarly to herself, laid sprawled out on what looked to be steps._

_A woman with brown hair not even a foot away.  Both of their bodies sustained injuries that spoke for how they died.  It wasn’t a clean death. It wasn’t a merciful one. They had died to buy time.  A line of defense that wasn’t meant to be broken had been shattered. A battered spear was clutched in one hand of the brown haired one, her other held the hand of the one with blue hair.  They might have put up a struggle, but ultimately they had died for absolutely nothing._

_It didn’t change anything._

_Not even five feet from them she could see the reason why._

A hand at her shoulder roughly snapped her vision, jolting her back to reality.

* * *

She sat huddled in a gazebo while the other three stood around.  All equally and thoroughly soaked, the idea to go back inside was strong but not enough to encourage them to do so.  Distantly she watched as a different squadron of men came to carry off the bodies on litters, perhaps for burial, likely for investigations.

“...So Ami and I were comin’ back, when we ran into the Princess with Luna and Artemis.  We were bein’ polite an’ all, then next we knew here were a buncha Terrans. They got a lucky hit in on Luna when she went to talk to them, and as more kept appearin’, we figured it was wiser to send for help.”

“Fucking hell, the Queen leaves and the place goes to shit.  Were they lead by anyone?”

“If they were, they’ve decided to stay hidden.  The patrols might find them.” Ami supplied, leaning against one of the supporting beams that the gazebo was comprised of.  “We didn’t see them, but it doesn’t seem feasible that they arrived on their own.”

“They _might_ find them, _if_ they are even out.  Rei and I ran past the normal amount of bullshit in the halls without a sign of them.  Either the rain caused them to slack off or they purposely delayed. They had to arrive here somehow.”

“Indeed, the question is do we look or do we wait?”

 

The blonde held a pensive and thoughtful look to her face as she eyed them all in turn before turning to the surroundings outside their shelter.  The rain wasn’t letting up, and at ever rumble of thunder, no matter how faint, she jumped. Makoto and Ami made no mention of it beyond silently eyeing her.

“The Mau would know if there was a delegation scheduled, since we’re kept in the dark about everything.  Even if there was, they came out with intent, which I wouldn’t put past them to try to be sneaky. The question is where did they land at and how long have they been here.”

“They were possessed.”  Her voice didn’t sound like her own, but it drew three pairs of eyes to her at once as she spoke.  “Their eyes gave it away, each had a blank look despite their frenzy.”

Confirmation came by way of Ami.  “She’s right, I thought something looked off but it’s hard to tell when you’re fighting for your life against that many.”

The blonde sighed, shaking her arm as water kept dripping from her uniform.  “As much as we should, going out won’t do us any good beyond getting further soaked.  We got lucky against what they sent us so far; they could be hiding cohorts for us to stumble upon.  Plus with the Army acting like a bunch of dicks, I don’t trust them. That’s not enough reason for me to send us all out in this shit.”

“Aw c’mon Minako, it’s jus’ some rain.”

The attempt to lighten the mood went flat, though after a moment the blonde did give a thin, tight lipped smile.  “You did good controlling the lightning like that. I suppose I could ease up on running the course with your gear.”  The humor died though a painful death, the blonde looking back out into the storm as if she expected the Terrans to just materialize before her.  If the fog could materialize them in such a fashion then…

Well there wasn’t much use to think about the possibilities right now.

Her gaze met the other two, silent words passing before shaking her head.  Fat chance Minako was going to let go of Commander mode, not after what happened.

Faint sounds and a waving of white caught her attention, spotting Artemis from the Palace.  Likely he was trying to tell them something and here they were, outside and away from it all.  Heaving a sigh she pushed to her feet, ignoring how the far too wet clothing felt. “Minako. Artemis is trying to get us to come inside.”

“He might have heard more news on the situation.”  Even Ami joined in trying to coax their ever fearless _leader_ along.

It still took minutes, minutes that they all were debating having Makoto bodily carry her inside before the Venusian finally turned to look at them.  “Do you think he was after the Princess?”

Another point.

“He was after either you or the Princess or Artemis.  You all were standing together.”

She didn’t say anything, but her features gave them all the answer they were looking for anyway.  Wordlessly, they followed after her into the falling rain.

* * *

Purposely, she had avoided this place for the sheer sake of ignorance.  While hardly ignorant of the importance of bathing and ultimately, being clean, a bath house was not something she had ever indulged in.  The concept had to be the same though, didn’t it? It sounded so feasible until the hanging point of contention kept coming up.

Other _people._

She didn’t feel like what others termed as a “prude,” but all the same she had a stranglehold on modesty.  Still coming to terms with the undefined nature of the _relationship_ between her and the blonde was challenging enough.  More so if said blonde was being particularly snarky or saucy.  While she had her moments; the prior night replayed in her mind and at once she felt her features flush, it didn’t mean she was comfortable with the idea of _other_ people seeing her nude.

Here she was though, all the same.

Apparently in the time they remained out, the patrolling squad found the Terran craft.  Confiscating the barely operable thing that it was, it would just be a matter of time before someone would likely figure out how it managed to survive the trek here.  Though, according to the second hand knowledge, it looked like a crash landing if anything. The likelihood of them leaving in that same craft was close to nil.

They could put the pieces together; a ship would have been stolen.

Shaking her head she hung up the still dripping jacket on a hook, stepping out of her boots.  For once the blonde hadn’t made some remark but only due to her own preoccupation of processing the news.  All she had said, for that matter, was just for them all to head to the baths to warm themselves before they could get sick.  

Logically it made sense; their bathroom had a one person limit on occupancy after all.

Realistically, some part of her suspected that Minako, no matter the dour situation, always had some ability to turn it into one that caused the lingering blush to return tenfold.

Shaking her head she continued undressing; they would have to collect their clothes when they left but the prospect of not being engulfed in cold clothing was worth it.  A small stack of towels and a robe looked at her as she stood naked in the changing room.

Right.

Her hand hesitated for a moment before collecting a towel to wrap around her.  She could do this. It was just _them_ in the baths.  Gods, they were all _women,_ it wasn’t like they _had_ different _things._

It still took her a few minutes to open the door and step out to the hall that led ultimately to the baths.  It still took an even longer handful of minutes before she finally ventured forward.

Her face was probably some grim line as she all but marched forward, destination set to the opposing bath that awaited.

Like much in the Palace, white marble was the primary construction material.  Tiles though in soft colors; light shades of blue, green, and yellow, with accents of gray and even traces of red, broke up the monotony of what would have been white.  The floor was highly polished and glossy, and for a moment she thought almost a mirror. That was the last she wanted, someone looking _up_ her towel.  Mentally she berated herself; glossy but cloudy.  No one was going to see _anything_ unless she showed them _herself._

Steam from the baths filled the air, not at a choking point but almost a haze all the same.  Set to the floor, she ignored that Ami and Makoto were already there, chatting away about something.  Tightening her hand in the towel reinforced her nerves; they were just simple steps. Steps she could walk down and then be lost to the heated water with its veil of opaqueness.  It was easy. Just set her towel aside and take maybe three steps.

Easy.

So … easy.

She was aware that both the Mercurian and Jovian gave each other a look and pointedly turned away to give her privacy.

_Ha.  In another life, maybe Ami could feel like what it was to be shy._

Wasting no time she all but jumped in, staying near the edge as she realized she had nothing to keep her hair up.  Pooling it up on the ledge would have to work, sitting awkwardly as heated water embraced her otherwise completely.

Hands.  She felt hands, looking up in almost alarm at Minako’s kneeling form behind her, as her hands gathered her hair in a simple twist before sliding thin bone rods within, keeping it pinned.  Wide eyed she couldn’t help but watch as she rose, hardly a care in the world, her own hair equally up.

Off came the towel as she sunk lower into the bath, the waterline hitting her chin before stopping just below her nose.  Of course the blonde held none of the reservations that she did or likely the others, withdrawing her towel to fold and set aside.

Gods.  At least she didn’t stand there and stretch.

She wore her attention as there was nothing else for her to be in, stepping into the bath with an escaped sigh.  She watched as her feet disappeared first, then her calves, her thighs, up and up; her face was growing heated that had nothing to do with the water.  Faint scars, ones newer than others, told a story within their own right. There she was, sitting across from her to lean back, not yet willing to open her eyes to face reality.

Reality and thoughts sometimes could match, instead of so horrifically clashing.

Ami and Makoto had resumed talking, Minako remained silent and there she was, hiding in the water.  Mentally berating herself she stretched out; it was _warm_ after all.  Barely she caught the upturn of the Venusian’s lips on the way to a quiet grin, quick to appear but elusive in its stay.  She wanted to scowl but it seemed so out of place all the same.

Finally though the blonde opened her eyes, shifting to sit better on the steps within.  “One of us is always going to need to be with her, from now on. Goddess knows when, much less if, the Queen is ever going to acknowledge anything from Terra, or from Terrans being here.  If one ship can arrive, then so can others. I doubt they are after us, unless they want vengeance for their stupidity. It’d have to be because of her.”

No one said anything; there simply wasn’t a need to point out the obvious.

“We’ll do six hour shifts … that’s even and fair.  I’ll take the first one after this… you all can decide after that.  Oh, and there’s mail for you on the table.”

Like that the blonde settled it, slipping deeper into the water until only her face was visible.  The rest of them exchanged glances but nothing more was said. Eventually Ami and Makoto left, gathering their towels to change to robes and back to their becoming less than it was sanctuary.

She felt awkward, deciding it was time to leave before a voice stopped her.

“He wasn’t after the Princess or Artemis.”

That got her to pause, temporarily abandoning the plan to leave.  “No, he wasn’t.” Maybe Artemis; the Mau had demoted him, the Princess seemed rather far fetched, but maybe not if he resented her for some reason.

Some sound like a hum followed before the blonde moved, sitting upright once more to fix her with a look.  “What was your vision about?”

“I.  I don’t think here is the place to talk about it.”

Another hum, the blonde leaned back, arms outstretched on the ledge.  She’d almost dare to say that the Venusian was trying to beguile her into something; maybe she would have been if her gaze was actually on her instead of the ceiling.

While she didn’t want to leave it felt like the thing to do.

“They say my Goddess was born of the sea.  I never really cared much for swimming but there’s a lot to be said for a bath and steam.”

Was … was the blonde saying what she thought was being said?  “Are … are you trying to-?” She left it abruptly at that, hell, it could have been seduction.  It was sometimes hard to figure the other out, more so when she seemed to dance on the line between Commander and … and what she was to her.  It felt like a tight swallow, her throat wanting to burn. She was going to have to label this someday, for their sakes if for no other reason.  Confessions had been made but little had followed after. A _lot_ had but it wasn’t the communication that perhaps, would have soothed much more.  “Minako-”

“It’s alright.  I should probably get to things, she’s probably a wreck after seeing all of that.”

And like that she had risen, emerging from the water like she said her Goddess perhaps did, born anew to that Commander she was beginning to despise more and more.  

* * *

Eventually she had made her way back, burrowed deeply in the borrowed robe.  Exchanging it for a clean and dry uniform, she told the other two that she’d take the shift after Minako.  They accepted it with thanks, both looking up from the packages and mail that was for them.

She returned to her room, her wet clothes hung in their bathroom along with the other three’s to dry before they could join the laundry.  Fishing from the pockets of the pants she looked at the necklace and all the words she hadn’t said.

The vision had gripped her tightly the moment she had picked up the necklace, relenting only to allow her to nearly stumble from her room and kneel before the hearth.  She watched as a third person, a guest within a hazed and clipped view to things that had occurred. Things she perhaps had no right to view but a spectator all the same that had little choice in the scenery.  It was easy, too easy, to process it all she found. Her home, the Martian Palace, some sense of peace being present, the man that she found easier to keep labeling as King instead of as her father.

Visions that mirrored her own, from before.  More of the ones that drove her to the sanctity of safety and understanding offered by the blonde.  Some of later ones she had after … after the things that had been done.

She swallowed hard again.

The woman, her _mother,_ on the Moon.  The first time to offer counsel against the raging darkness that threatened not only the the Lunar Kingdom, but every planet in the system if not beyond.  The last to demand answers concerning the origin of the invasion that was just a matter of time.

It was hazy then, the necklace wasn’t there but she felt like she was still following the same spirit as she confronted the Queen.

To confront the Queen and meet her demise at learning the truth.

Shaking her head, she slipped the necklace around her neck, letting it fall against her skin, sheltered behind both shirt and jacket.  Gathering her sword belt, she instinctively and rather mechanically fastened it around her waist as she headed out.

“Where are you going?”  Ami stopped her, the table ladened with numerous things that, at the quick glance she took, reminded her of the remains of the shuttle after it had crashed.  It was far easier to just shake her head, a driving force enough to forgo manners. That she always seemed to run to the blonde would have caused her to scowl if it wasn’t for the harsh reality of truth.

She offered answers in her own way, understanding in others, and didn’t completely press in ways that she should have.  While she got along to a point with the Mercurian, at least more than she did with the Jovian, she wasn’t quite ready to bear her soul to them and explain all the things that had happened on Mars.  It meant that while the Venusian could be equally as lost as to what it all ultimately meant, she would win just because she had the benefit of being there when it was all going on. She had a view and experiences, no matter really how limited.

Down the halls she went, knowing where the Princess’ rooms were but until now having no reason to actually go to them.  Daresay, the decor was more lavish than it was at their end. The guards looked just that much more; perhaps it was a sash, or some added cord that hung off of a shoulder.  They eyed her all the same, glinting halberds at guard clashed with richer paintings and a thicker carpet.

Royalty had its advantages.

She stopped at the twin doors that would lead to the Princess’ quarters, naturally the doors bore no guards, instead two tall vases with potted plants in a bloom of pinks stood there.  Without a concern or second thought she turned the handle down on one to step inside the foyer, where another set of doors awaited her. The room was scant with its light, a few candles that stirred on the breeze created before resuming their otherwise silent consumption and destruction.  A plush couch, an oversized chair, another rug, and still more paintings completed the room.

It was enough to make her scowl.

Reaching the next set of doors they were opening before she completely got there, the blonde looking like she was stepping out surprised her and equally seemed to catch the other off guard.  A solitary finger raised to her lips as blue eyes debated in what to settle on, before their owner stepped back, motioning her inside.

The Princess’ rooms were larger than their common room and individual rooms combined.  A rather large balcony with drawn doors took up what seemed like half of one wall. Plenty of candles would provide light even on a stormy day like this one as the twin windows showed that the weather outside had not relented, as if the sound of rain beating against the Palace could be ignored.  Most of the candles were out though, and she stopped looking as her focus went instead to Minako.

“She’s asleep.  Luna gave her a full glass of wine, probably hoping that if she drank and passed out, she wouldn’t recall everything.”  Her voice was low, gloved hands she noticed hooked themselves anew into her sword belt. She was wearing her breastplate again; her eyes narrowed as they couldn’t help but spot that ridiculous helmet again.  Minako caught the path and shrugged lightly, sending her cloak fluttering with the movement. “Part of the requirement for being here. If they had it their way, I’d be in full plate.”

That was something to picture, envisioning it before she shook her head.  “How is she otherwise?”

“Traumatized.  Lots of tears and sobbing and shit.  She doesn’t remember most of the details though and Luna doesn’t think that she knows that it was Terrans in the first place who attacked.”  The blonde turned to look at her, “It hasn’t been six hours yet.”

No, it hadn’t.  “About my vision.”

She cocked her head at her, questions dancing and alighting her gaze but it was a simple one given life instead of the multitudes it could have been.  “The bath wasn’t the right place, but in the Princess’ rooms is?”

No.  The baths was still in the confusion, the aftermath.  The baths were an alternative, an offering to take her mind off of things, off of a lot of things, if she was willing to acknowledge the prospect that someone could have walked in.  She found the blonde to be desirable; it didn’t take much for her blood to boil in that way or her body to pang with ache. There was more to it though, there always was. They hadn’t addressed what was said after the crash, just hinted around it and swept it under the rug.  It lingered there though, in those eyes that she could drown in, ready to pounce for their due if only the time was right.

She was stalling but it didn’t seem to matter.  A reprieve was granted and she took every moment of it offered in the silence that followed beyond the beat of rainfall.

“I love you.”  The room looked and felt as though the Sun itself had existed within it, a dazzling smile as bare hands; sneaky Minako had left her gloves tucked behind her sword belt, collected her own.  She needed that contact, grasping them hard to swallow again. The Venusian looked ready to say something but she stopped at the shake of her head. “The vision … was of my mother. Her life on Mars, her premonitions that … mirror my own.  She … came here to offer the Queen counsel on the matter then she came again for answers like a Martian does. She wanted to know why it was all originating … where it was.”

Minako’s brow furrowed for a moment, her hands slackening before they squeezed hers back.  Sharp and alert, the woman met her gaze, saying nothing as the situation conveyed itself between them just by their eyes meeting.  She watched as they finally widened in the shock of realization. “You mean…”

She nodded, confirming it with an equally low voice.  “The Queen is behind this.”


	55. Chapter 55

And we'll love  
And we'll hate  
And we'll die  
All to no avail  
-Muse, “Stockholm Syndrome”  


* * *

  
  


The Queen.

The elation that she felt at hearing Rei say what she had to her was quick to be replaced by a sensation she couldn’t rightly describe.  Part of her almost wished that the Martian hadn’t said such a declaration to her, more so if this feeling, this notion, of more questions arising were going to diminish it in the manner that it rapidly was.  Another part of her wanted to just ignore that Rei hadn’t followed with anything else and just live in the moment that existed prior to it all going to just shit.

It was dread, save it was more than that.  It was a realization that everything and more was wrong, that nothing made any sense, that the things she knew to be true were really nothing more than lies.  Her honor, her devotion, her loyalty … oh how it wavered being battered from all directions. She felt her shoulders slump and her hands loosen in their grip they had while the rain continued to beat out a song against the walls.

Now the thunder joined in again, punctuating the fact that things were falling apart around her, and perhaps for once, she wasn’t quite willing to frantically grasp after the pieces to keep them together.  It probably did not help that she had such a fear of thunder in the first place, unconsciously startling as a loud, booming rumble shook the Palace. Wide eyes went to the shuttered windows, swallowing awkwardly as she stared unseeing at it.  

A hand at her shoulder caused her head to turn; the look she received from Rei told her right away at everything was bare and out in the open.  Those fears and insecurities, the doubts and uncertainties. It wasn’t something she wanted to share, at least not yet. Not here and really, not now.  Forcing it all back to be held by the crumbling defenses it was turning out to be, she tried a fake smile that lasted until the next cracking boom.

She yelped.

Goddess save her, now she was feeling embarrassed.  Her.  _ Embarrassed.   _ Fucking hell that was not an emotion she had known for seemingly ages and here she was, blushing for reasons she didn’t like.

Oh how she abhorred thunderstorms.

To make matters worse, Rei was about to say something to her.  Dear Goddess no not here, not now, not  _ this.   _ Please let it be anything else; an attack, the ceiling collapsing, fuck even the Terrans could come spilling into the room.  Anything would be better than Rei offering her sympathy or whatever it was going to be for the moment.

Perhaps her Goddess was listening, seeing as how the door opened.  It wasn’t Terrans though,  _ damn,  _ instead Luna stepped into the dimly lit room.  It gave her the opportunity to collect her hands from Rei’s own; she liked the feeling but right now she needed to collect herself first and foremost before confessing to such things as fears.  Instead she busied her hands behind her back, guilty as charged but it was better than wringing her hands in despair like she was about to do.

She knew Rei was frowning at her, a huff of breath reminded her of times on Mars, when all she was was just an irritation that disrupted the normalcy of the Priestess’ life.  That was calming somehow, pointedly not looking at the Martian. If it was for her sake or the others she didn’t know, finding it easier,  _ wiser,  _ to acknowledge the change of subject so graciously offered.

She’d need to thank her Goddess for the boon, save it would work better with Rei, and the likelihood of finding privacy in the baths again without some work seemed close to nil.  Another thought for later.

“Is she still asleep?”

In normal conditions, they would never be this civil to each other.  She had made it too well known since her arrival to the Moon that she didn’t like Luna, barely tolerating Artemis over her and by now, just about everyone knew how well they got along.  The woman knew that and had treated her with such respects in mind. To this though, when it came to the Princess’ wellbeing, they made exceptions.

So very many exceptions.

“She hasn’t woken up yet, but it took her awhile to finally settle down enough to.  The storm isn’t helping matters.” Sleep probably would elude her as well if she tried.

The Mau sighed, looking to them both, taking in Rei’s standoffish attitude and her own barely held together one.  Opting to sit on a chair she held that prim and properness too well. A guise, a shield. They had similarities after all, qualities that could be equally admired and despised.

“Do … do either of you know why they came here?”

Her  _ companion  _ remained silent; mentally she knew that shutting her out wasn’t wise despite the circumstances.  It was going to be a long night. Shrugging her shoulders she idly gestured with her hands, “I’ve a few ideas but nothing that pans out enough.  Their ship couldn’t survive the way back, so they’d need to commandeer one of ours, they’d need her alive for that of course. They knew, or suspected, that she’d be out when she was, so they just had to wait for the chance.  They might have had help, someone to tell them where to be and when. It was  _ fortunate  _ that Ami and Makoto were out when they were.”  Or the Mau would be dead, the Princess kidnapped, and the rest of them giving chase.

Her words had the reaction she wasn’t expecting.  Luna looked down at her hands, almost as though she was ashamed  _ or hiding something.   _ Her own features moved to a frown, pressing for more.  “What is it.” 

Oh Rei influenced her in ways she hadn’t imagined.

“The … Princess has…”  Luna started with, stopping rather quickly though to swallow a hiccuping sigh.  It was too close to a sob, and as her gaze narrowed she confirmed it to be so. 

“The Princess has done what.”

Luna held it together though, she would give her that.  The woman rose, a look given to the sleeping problem they endured before looking back to them.  From the folds of her dress she produced a sheet of parchment, offering it to her to take.

So much apprehension.

She refrained from snatching it however, her eyes scanning over the letters in the dim light.  Common, a not quite refined style of handwriting, and damning implications. Looking up sharply she passed the letter to Rei, ignoring how it hung unclaimed in the air for seconds too long before it was taken.  She didn’t care, she couldn’t, not right now.

Not with this.

“How long has this been going on.”  Oh how she was amazed that her voice was still so  _ level,  _ so  _ calm,  _ when all she wanted to do was scream.  Long and loud and if it woke up that spoiled brat of a Princess, she wouldn’t  _ care. _

“I can’t read this; it’s too sloppy.”  Rei announced, deadpanned.

“The Princess has been writing to the fucking Terran Prince for apparently months now, if the letter gives anything away.  She told him to meet her here, that all she would have for company was just the Mau.  _ We  _ wouldn’t be present, like  _ last  _ time.”  Calm yet scathing.  It was like someone defined what a woman was at her angeriest and here she was, issuing her words in the same way.

“You… you can’t be-”  The Martian looked from her to Luna, seeking confirmation.  It arrived in the form of a sorrowful nod. “We … we all came here, fought and bled and  _ nearly died for her!  All so she could fuck the damn Terran?!”   _

Rei was a complex woman, perhaps it was why she fell so for her and so hard.  Aloof, caring, determined, and Goddess how passionate she could be about something she felt so  _ strongly  _ about.  There was nothing about her that was simple to explain, save the heat of her rage.  The room felt beyond uncomfortable as no one said anything. Really, what could be said anyway?

“How long have you known.”  The anger was redirecting, honing in on Luna as the Martian prepared to go to battle then and there.

“I only found out after getting her to bed, by Serenity I swear it.  We knew nothing about it.”

“He could be here, waiting for … for something.”  They had too many things to ask about, and while each question they could ask was important, their safety she felt was more important than anything else.  “Did he respond to her at all?” She interrupted Rei’s tirade and felt the glare levied at her, but right now … right now was not the time. Terrans could be planning an attack after all, and if there was a response, it would tell her how many more were crawling over the Lunar surface.

Another letter was produced and handed to her.  She felt her eyebrow raise; really? Just hand her all of the fucking letters for Goddess sake.  This was stupid. It took longer to read this one, not due to the fact that it wasn’t the Princess’ scrawling excuse for handwriting, but because the script was an unfamiliar one.  Turning she walked to a nearby candle, peering at the letter with better light before her sigh of relief nearly extinguished it completely. “The ones we killed were all that were sent.  I’m surprised he didn’t send one of his higher up lackeys along with them. He’s probably expecting a response though, likely her physical presence if not a comm link once they were on the shuttle.”  

She offered the letter to Rei who snorted it away.  The gesture wasn’t missed by Luna and she wanted to scowl all the more at her.  Yes there was ‘trouble in paradise,’ thanks. Shaking her head she merely folded the two letters together, shuffling them into a pouch at her belt.  The room was too much, this was too much. 

Here she was though, all the same.  Collecting her thoughts along with her helmet, she turned to head out of the room for more reasons than just air.  No one said anything in the time it took for her to step back out into the hallway, and perhaps that was a good enough thing for the here and now.  Feeling her shoulders square themselves she strode onward, ignoring the looks and whispers that clung to her wake.

Some part of her, the part she was willing to admit to, wanted to chuck her helmet at something.  It wouldn’t do any good beyond being a temporary relief, an outlet of how she was feeling at the moment.  Maybe she should though, just to feel better, but she knew she ought not to. Still it was temptation in mind as she opened one of the heavy, white oak doors to the lackluster sanctuary.

Closing the door was another story, as a hand all but yanked both wooden structure and nearly fleshy limb from her body.  Rei stalked in after her, the barrier now giving a resounding boom as it slammed shut, the Martian continuing to her own room where a similar fate befell that particular door.

Her fingers lost their sense of touch, of holding onto things seemingly all at once.  She was surprised that the rest of her body wasn’t doing the same, that it hadn’t just lost all structural integrity and could not longer support its own self up as it deteriorated.  Her helmet fell to the flooring in a jarring, metallic attempt to match the ferocity of the sounds already made, body falling back to land against the door with another muted thud.

It seemed to match the wide eyes looks of Ami and Makoto, the former who was holding up some sort of electronic device and the later who barely managed to hold onto the apparent roast she pulled from the confines of the oven.

She knew, she  _ knew,  _ that the look in her face said it all.  Her eyes gave it away, shattered expectations, hopes, and dreams.  It took a moment before she managed to draw in a breath, a hard, tugging pull that resonated the ache that consumed her.  But she did it anyway, leaving the helmet where it laid as Ami guided her to the table to sit, followed shortly by Makoto despite the warm oven mitts.  She hadn’t even noticed them coming forward, much less peeling her from the doorway.

A close of her eyes and they opened anew, another breath and she could do this.  It was a familiar lie she told herself to believe in, akin to she’d rest soon enough.

“The Princess told the Prince she would just be in the company of Luna and Artemis today.  She wrote to him, asking him to come for her, that they might return to Earth and be wed.”

“What?”  Oh it was so simple a word and yet could convey so very much at the same time.  A look passed between the Mercurian and Jovian and who was she to blame them for it?  She would have done the exact same thing.

“She wrote to him, Goddess knows how many times.”  From the pouch at her belt she produced the two damning pieces of evidence, handing them off to Ami.  Her hand was not long to remain empty though, as a shot of something was pressed to it. Right. Calm and collected.  She downed it with a cough or three, her throat burning in response to it, but how her nerves calmed. That was worth nodding her thanks to Makoto for providing the salve it was going to be.  “He responded in turn. Luna has no idea how long its been going on, or how she managed to hide it in front of her nose. It was only because she was helping the Princess to bed that anything was found.”

“Was she gonna tell us?  Princess’ been out now for a few hours.  We all came back together, then the baths, then you left and eventually Attitude Walkin’ went after you.  Roast took some time but…” Makoto trailed off, mentally calculating it all out, “it’s been three or four hours prolly.  The hell she been doin’ in that time?”

“I don’t know.”  Words she never liked to say.  That was some honesty she could afford herself right now.

“It could be that she is covering for the Princess, but what does she have to gain by doing so?  The letters, while quite incriminating, made no mention of sparing either of the Mau. The fact that Luna was injured in the process does not match a prior agreement made if the Mau were to be rewarded for their deception.  Either the Princess is callous and cares not for anyone, save herself, or the Terrans were not informed and saw her as merely an obstacle. Or, perhaps it is all an act, take an injury to show your devotion while practicing deceit.”

She could not have said it better, and at the moment, she was glad it was Ami who had said it.  While having no issue with taking blame, sometimes it was truly easier to have someone else point the fingers instead.  Like any bandwagon approach. Accusations worked better like that, after all.

“You should eat somethin’ ‘least, both of you should.  Fuckin’ Attitude can piss off right now, we got work to do.”  She could see why, at times, Ami and Makoto were in the relationship that they were in and got along so well.  Both spoke their mind, one perhaps more analytically than the other, but that wasn’t to say that Ami ever lagged behind in that.  There was a lot of value in what they said, in their presence, and she found herself offering a small smile. Food was truly the last thing from her mind; really the thought was adding to her already churning stomach as a catalyst for ill things to come.  There was too much truth in it; they had a lot to do, too much to do, that faltering for something as simple as lack of food was foolish. “Good, now both of you sit and I’ll fix us up somethin.’ Was jus’ about done anyway. Ames, read me what they both wrote.”

Nicknames.  Pet names. Names she didn’t have.

The letter retrieved, the Mercurian cleared her throat for a moment, scanning it over; the Princess did have atorious handwriting after all, before she began.  “My dearest Endymion. Oh how your words made me smile! I don’t know what came over my guards when we arrived, all I knew was they were in an awfully bad hurry to leave.  I tried explaining to them, on our way to see you, that their presence was so silly. There’s peace, so why do I need guards anyway? Mother had no explanation, well she did but it was something about they wanted to be here.  I don’t understand, wouldn’t they be happier at their homes? I don’t understand why they would want to be here. I like them, I guess, but when I suggested that maybe they could marry each of your Generals, I felt so scared at the looks they gave me.”

There was a pause.  Glasses of water were set on the table by the Jovian who looked slightly perturbed at the notion of the letter contents before she went back to the meal she was preparing.  To be honest it didn’t matter what it was; rare were times she’d ever turn down something the Jovian made.

“Rei is so mean, all she does is glower when she’s not following Minako around like a love-sick puppy.  She seems pretty but she acts like such a bitch when she talks to me. Why Mother insisted on a backwater war monger, I’ll never know.  Ami says too many big words for me to understand, and I know she does it on purpose. She’s acting like she’s so smart but everyone in court talks about how boring Mercury is with all of its machines.  They can’t even make a faster ship like what you gave us. Ami crashed that and it made me so sad. I even told them that Mother got us a new ship and she still ruined it. Then there’s Makoto, who is probably the nicest of them all but she’s still so scary and tall.  She makes the flowers bloom so pretty here, but I’m scared of her too. Everyone says she’s stupid because everyone knows people from Jupiter are.”

Ami paused, looking at Makoto then back at her with an inquiring look.  She knew the reason why but nodded all the same. Even if it was a small nod.  There was no reason to hide the rest, not if everyone else was getting lambasted by a spoiled brat.

A look of understanding, maybe sympathy, given before she started to read again.  “Minako is the worst. She’s so fake. She acts like she’s happy, that she knows what love is, while all she’s doing is fooling everyone.  I think she’s really a whore, all the guards here say that she’s slept with them at least once. I’m sorry My Prince, I don’t mean to vent to you but I just don’t understand them!  They really need to go away. But there is good news in this, I promise! I’ll be with Luna and Artemis only for the rest of the week while Mother is away. Neither of them will mind if you come here and then you can save me.  Please, save me my love. Save me from these walls and the chains that hold me down. I long for your touch, your lips, and your smile. Oh how I can’t wait to see you again, that we might we wed and we can run far, far, far away from all of this.  All my love, until I see you again, Serenity.”

Silence followed, just for a moment.  The words sank in, taking hold and damaging as they latched onto things that were not so easy to explain, but mattered so dearly to them.  The silence didn’t have a chance to turn awkward at least, for it was broken by another voice. 

“I’m going to kill her.”

Two heads and her own lifted, turned, and did what was necessary to focus on the speaker.  The reactions they gave, however, were similar enough in nature that nothing could be so mistaken.  Barely controlled judgment cast itself upon the Martian who stood off to the side. There was fire in her gaze, like she was the one most slighted.  That was her emotions talking though; any of their feelings would have done the same thing as damage control for a fragile, wounded ego. Rei had walked out though, slamming the door in their faces while they remained.  Here she was though, apparently here for part of it. At what point though she had arrived didn’t really matter.

Ok it did but it also didn’t.  The damage control was working on her pride at the moment.

Ami dropped the letter on the table, rising.  “We’re going to need something stronger than water for this.  I don’t think I can read his response without it first.”

Makoto turned back to finishing the meal, the roast sliced into steaming, neat slices of flavor on the serving platter.  A bowl of whipped potatoes and a tray of butter was carried back to the table, followed by bowls of salad; three she counted.  Additional bowls of vegetables followed, then plates, then the roast that took the center stage. Ami set down three short glasses and a bottle of a light amber hued liquid she brought with her from Mercury.  Surprising that, but then again, hard liquor was for serious things and this was a most serious thing.

She wasn’t done though, turning to look at Rei.  “You have a dumb Jovian, an arrogant Mercurian, and a Venusian Whore.  Tell me, Martian War Monger, why is your desire any better than ours? Why is your vengeance so much greater?”

Makoto paused and she felt herself doing the same, sharing a look of surprise as Ami said what she had.  Slowly, she noted, that their eyes went to Rei who remained standing there. Seething sure, but standing there all the same.

A shake of raven hair and the woman was looking right at her.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t handle that right.” Her gaze turned to Makoto next.  “Sorry too… yeah. We talked about things like this before.” Finally though it went to rest on Ami, walking forward slowly with her hand outstretched, opened to reveal a small device.  “My mother sent this, well, my father did on her behest. There’s information on it that will be helpful.”

The silence followed again.  They were probably all digesting what had been said.  Maybe that’s why it wasn’t so surprising after all when Ami slowly collected the device with a nod and a smile.  Maybe it wasn’t so surprising when Makoto’s hand clapped Rei on the shoulder, gesturing for her to take a seat as she came back with an additional plate.

Maybe it wasn’t so surprising after all as Rei met her gaze with hope in her eyes.

Or that she nodded slowly in return.

They sat across from one another, the conversation kept to a minimum as they ate instead.  Perhaps it was just time that helped but slowly the tension in the air lightened to allow actual laughter and meant conversation.  They talked of things not important but so bleedingly so, moments in their life, places of their homes prior to this. They shared triumphs and failures, like the time Ami knocked out the power to half of Mercury and turning her hair white at a miscalculation of converting an energy source to something else.

They laughed with her when she, herself, knocked off her sword instructor’s wig in public while partially showing off.  No one knew he was bald, and it just figured that her mother and half the court was in attendance. Apparently he was trying to court one of the ladies in attendance, just to make matters worse.

Makoto shared times of a failed hunt that worked out in the end, when two large stags came crashing through a ceremony and knocked aside countless religious artifacts, breaking most.  She said it was alright though, since they took it as a sign from their Gods to end with some traditions and take up new ones instead.

Finally Rei spoke of those few, fleeting moments of peace when Phobos, Deimos, and her would arrive in an outskirt village.  How she would play with the children for bits here and there as her two friends would be pulled in as well.

The meal found itself finished along with a few glasses apiece of that smoothly drunk liquor.  The plates cleared with intentions to address later, they sat at the table still, lost to thoughts before she spoke.  “The Princess doesn’t know that we know. For the time being, neither does the Prince. We do know however that they were planning on stealing a craft here as it would be the only way back.  We have a small, very definitative time remaining before Terra is going to wonder what went wrong.”

“What should we do next with that in mind?  There is a communication route apparently between here and there.  To think that the Terrans constructed such a vessel in the first place is disheartening, given the embargos and dislike everyone has for them.”  Ami set her glass down and aside, signalling that she was done drinking.

That was answered for them with a knock at the door.  Their eyes met and perhaps, for once, they all rose together as she answered it.

On the other side stood an almost distraught looking Artemis.  Maybe distraught was the wrong word. Worried though certainly.  Troubled. Concerned but in that dreadful sort of way. Without preamble or greeting, looked at them all.  “The Prince of Earth wants to talk to you all. He’s videoed in to the comm room.”

She bit back the laugh that looked to escape, letting her eyebrow raise instead.  This was all too perfect, so very many things falling into place. Her head tilted slightly to the side before she spoke around a smirk, “Far be it for us to keep His Highness waiting.  Ladies, if you’d accompany me, we’ll hear what Princey-boy has to say to us mere annoyances.”

Too much.  She didn’t care.

She ignored the look Artemis gave her to turn instead to watch as jackets were recollected to their uniforms and donned.  Straightening her own out she paid no conscious mind to the fact she was still armed, still armored for that matter, merely collecting her helmet to hold instead.  It was a ploy, a Venusian court trick she grasped onto immediately once it had been shown to her. Fidgeting hands gave unwanted signs, and a person must always be in control outwardly when internally, they were not.

A handful of minutes later and they left the room, the other three following behind her.  Artemis made motions to say something, perhaps to inquire the sudden shift in their dispositions.  Stopping she turned to look at him squarely, “We all know she’s been writing to him. I’m tired of living in the dark of this elaborate hoax.”

They left him there.

The comm room was not a place she frequented too many times in the past.  After failing a handful of tries to get a communication link back with her home she wrote the place off as useless and far too under the Queen’s control.  It was likely why the personnel looked up sharply as they entered the otherwise dark room, illuminated by computer monitors and screens.

“The Prince of Earth is expecting our call.”  A wave of her hand flippantly gave directions, the other holding to the inside of her helmet.  She stood facing the main screen, aware of the others behind her. Too much of an audience, but it wasn’t like she could find it in her to care about that.

The technicians passed looks between them before nodding, the main screen coming to life with a static scrawl, the image sharpening to reveal the Terran Prince and his Four Generals.  

Her eyes picked out the details; they were in a similar room.  Interesting that. The fact that the feed came through in color was something as well.  Terra must not be as backwater as they were lead to believe.

She waited patiently, daring the other to break face first and do more than mutually display impassive stoicism.  It didn’t take long as the Prince finally said something after two or three minutes of silence. “You killed my men.”

“They shouldn’t have been there.”  A casual shrug with the reply. If he meant on Earth or on the Moon, he’d really do better to specify instead of thinking she was going to guess.

“The Princess gave me, and by proxy them, clearance.”

“The Princess failed to follow standard procedures and therefore, standard actions were taken.  Is this going to be the basis of your call? If so I will spare us both the collective effort with this summary: your forces attacked Lunar citizens and were properly reprimanded for the fact.”

He laughed.  

She didn’t like him any more than before the break in regular, diplomatic mannerisms.  Not that she liked him before but he really wasn’t doing anything to endear her to whatever the nature of his call was for.

“Oh she is so very right about you and likely the rest of you as well.  I fear I’ve been betraying my upbringing and haven’t properly introduced myself.  My name is Endymion, Prince of Earth. These are my Generals.”

One by one they announced themselves, placing names to faces they had seen amid the chaos and strange powers they were able to summon at the tips of their fingers.  “Jadeite, General of the West.” The punk with the bow, the short haired blond. She really didn’t like this one in the least, but those were for personal reasons.

“Nepherite, General of the East.”  The brown haired one with the axe. He looked rather bored to be there.

“Zoisite, General of the North.”  The man she mistook as a woman at first, the one with the mace.  Shoulder length blond hair and a pretty face.

“Kunzite, General of the South.”  The silver haired one, likely their leader if the slightly different uniform gave anything away.

She wasn’t impressed, but she was a product of Venusian courts and heritage.  “Minako, Princess of Venus.”

“Ami, Princess of Mercury.”  She heard the voice at her left.

“Makoto, Princess of Jupiter.”  The towering Jovian at her right.

“Rei, Princess of Mars.”  She caught the slight hesitation in the words, they didn’t sit right with her and likely never would.  Her voice though told her that she was slightly behind her and to her immediate right. It must mean that Makoto was standing behind both of them.

She was partially surprised to see that they bowed at the end.  It was not a particularly deep bow, but it was still more than a mere inclination of the head.  Rather begrudgingly they did the same, though she doubted Rei did anything more than glower. They might as well have manners and display them.

“Such a lovely group of women.  Tell me, are you happy on the Moon?”  The brown haired one spoke with a smooth voice, probably a lady’s man if she had to peg him for anything.

“The Princess has expressed how sorrowful you all are on the Lunar surface.  She has pled to her mother, the Queen, to release your from your servitude, if that is what it is.  It sounds more like slavery, demanding that you leave your homes and families.” That short shit Jadeite, but she bit her tongue to keep from saying anything.

“There’s so much more that Earth could offer you, among the bountiful nature the ability to go home as you please.”

“Our Prince does not require us to shadow him day in and day out.  He understands that we have lives of our own, things we wish to do.  Our time is ours to see to our duties, our leisures, our pleasures.” The silver haired one finished off, standing suspiciously close to the effeminate man that she immediately began to think that they were a couple.

Making a show of it, she turned to look at her three conspirators in this before she turned back to the video screen with a dazzling smile.  “Do tell.”

This was all just an act.

The Terrans were planning this, it was apparent in their choice of words, but that they seemingly were going along with this deflection so easily was not what they were expecting.  Hurried looks were exchanged and she knew she caught sight of at least one frantic hand gesture. It was likely because she was looking for it was the only reason she saw it, but manners of court were her arena.  Or they were, but she could hold her own against them she confidently believed.

“We … we offer many opportunities in our technological fields.  Our advances are bounding each day in all manners of mechanical, production, and medicine, to name a few.  I’m sure that with your knowledge that we’ll surpass all current levels that exist within this System and then, set a new standard that all others will be jealous of.  Earth will not be the lessort trade partner ever again.” The Prince took the lead for speaking, first trying to cement a reason to Ami.

He was met with silence but he filled it with more propositions, “We have numerous wild life as well, from fauna to animals.  Numerous tracks of land have yet to fully be discovered, and at best we have but folk tales and rumors to go on, yet all of them speak of fantastical beasts and plants completely unheard of.”

Right…

He was starting to stumble with coming up for valid reasons, but Kunzite chimed in for him, “Our planet is not completely peaceful, not yet.  There are still some outlying territories that need to be brought to heel.” Oh, so Rei must be a war monger after all. She kept her thoughts from reminding her of the time after dinner with Artemis, before the shitstorm happened.  Rei  _ was  _ a conqueror but she doubted that it was not quite the definition that the Terrans had.

The silence though was there, growing thick and awkward enough that she finally took pity on it with a fake smile.  “And what about me?”

“Y-you?”  Which one said he she didn’t really know or care at this point.  She rendered them all, which told confirmed countless.

“Well yes.  It seems you intend to work the Princess of Mercury more hours than there are in a day to advance your technology.  Then you spoke of wildlife for the Princess of Jupiter to go learn about and perhaps die from, followed by tales of glory that our dear Princess of Mars could soak your planet fully in blood to fulfill.  What of me, hmm?”

The looks they exchanged were priceless.  She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

“I’m sure that you could attract quite the harem… Someone probably wants to fuck a Venusian...”  That brown haired one, Nepherite, trailed off with uncertainty. She felt Rei stiffen behind her; capturing her hand she gave it a squeeze before releasing, in time for the Prince to try his hand at damage control.  “What he means is that there’s countless that would love to-”

“I don’t care what he means, for all you’ve proven is that you’re just as ignorant and bigoted as anyone else.  Set foot on the Moon again, and you’ll be leaving as a corpse.”

“You can’t do that!  You’re just a Venusian whore!  You hold no command!” There went that punk ass bitch Jadeite again, but she waved it away with her free hand.

“You really should consider a muzzle for him, for the manner of his outbursts are truly a detriment to diplomatic talks of any sort.”

“Why I ought to-”

The Prince cut him off, fixing them with a look but the words were more directed to his Generals.  “Enough. They don’t know the truth. They speak with  _ ignorance,  _ as the Venusian Princess puts it.”  The men took a step back with a bow of difference towards their Prince, placated perhaps, or to let him have the rest of the call without interruption by them.  “You are all being used, so I will overlook your declaration of assault to our persons. I will also forgive your transgressions against killing my men.”

“Your men were weak.”  Unable to help it, Rei snapped back.  She felt fairly bristling, and the contained emotions of the room were slashing away at her ability to not be influenced by them.  This needed to end, ideally now.

“That’s why I shot her with an arrow.  You’re not as invincible as you think you are.”  If she ever saw this Terran, she hoped she would be afforded more than a few minutes into granting his death.

“Jadeite, enough.”  

“Your  _ Queen  _ is using you.  It’s in  _ your best interest  _ to leave her servitude before it’s too late.  Beryl will not spare you. She will not spare anyone who follows your Queen.  Can your honor, if not very conscious, condemn thousands to their deaths? You are all royalty of your planets; you have the choice and the power to save them all by simply leaving your Queen to take judgment for her crimes without interference and swear allegiance to Earth.”

Nothing was said.  There was some shifting on feet sure, but not a word followed.

“You’re all smart, however you were fooled into whatever she has promised you.  It is not meant to be, merely fool’s gold in place of real. Here you will be respected, here your knowledge and skills can be used for good.  There is no shame in admitting you chose to follow the wrong liege for we are offering you the chance to repent for your decision and follow the truly good side.  Your Queen is lying to you, your families, and the rest of the System. She seeks only to turn this, if not more, under her iron fisted rule. Make no mistake, Beryl  _ will  _ stop her and eradicate all life from the Lunar surface.  My Generals will ensure you are respectable and help cement an alliance to Earth with your planets through marriage and-”

She cut him off.  “Tell Beryl we’ll be waiting for her on the battlefield.”  Her hand rose, signalling the call to end. Outbursts were cut off as at least the technician was paying attention, the video ending at once until all that remained was a single, white dot against a black screen that faded after a few more seconds.

Blessed silence before the storm.


	56. Chapter 56

Wait if I'm on fire  
How am I so deep in love?  
-Shaed, “Trampoline”  


* * *

  
Her eyes reopened to the not quite so roaring fire as it had been before with a wince.  It was in time with a hand, first one then the other, that went to her back, right below her ribs.  Pressing deeply with each kneading pass, she tried to work the muscles that were tense from her sitting for so long.  Added pressure was needed for it even to be felt beneath her clothes and much to her dismay, it simply didn’t do anything to help.

She heaved out a sigh.  Funny, she used to be able to do this for hours, days even.  Here she was though, unable to maintain form, much less meditation, for … how long had it been?  

The light outside was slipping away; sunset had been not too long ago.  The fire before her, small as it was, provided most of the light of the room.

It was late then, given that she had started at dawn.

It wasn’t much of a comfort that, giving up on her back to rub her eyes for a moment before a knock at her door drew her attention away from the wisps of the visions that remained within the flames.  Pushing up to her feet she felt her joints pop and crack in relief. At least something was she thought glumly, going to the door to pull it open. At the sight of who was on the other side made her want to shut it anew but she fought back that sigh that desired to escape, looking at Makoto.

They hadn’t really come to terms with one another, despite everything.  It had been weeks since the video with the Terrans, and the Jovian was still riding her ass for how she acted to Minako.  Deserving of it or not, it was another thing that wore on her nerves. Thoughts were short lived though as the taller woman looked at her, then behind her into her room, before settling on her anew.

“Have ya seen Minako?  Food’s ready but she ain’t to be found.”

She hadn’t, shaking her head to say as much.  It was the truth, ever since the call the Venusian had been scare for being present.  The few glimpses she caught here and there of her said the same thing she had known for seemingly ages.  The blonde was tired, running herself thin, and seemed preoccupied with something. Their time of spending hours on guard duty with the Princess had ceased right after Luna revealed the secretive communication existing.  What exactly she was doing she really didn’t know, and more of her was missing her presence.

A sigh.  Whether it was from either one didn’t matter when they both did it.  Maybe all that mattered was who was first.

“Well.  Dinner’s ready then.  Oh, ‘fore I forget. I finished makin’ somethin’ for yer two ravens.  It’s out on the table.” Not one for lengthy conversation, at least not with her, the Jovian left to walk back down the hall.  A raised voice said that Minako wasn’t with Rei, and she thought she heard something in response from Ami but it was too faint to be made out.

Her gaze went across the hall where the Venusian’s room essentially was.  The door was still shut; not that she could tell if it had so much as moved within it’s frame, but something told her that it hadn’t.  The blonde had been rather vague with what they should do next, once they left the video call. For that matter, really all that had been said was that she was going to get some air.

A frown.

Ami spent, she assumed, a lot of time piecing together parts for a new computer that could read the technology that had been secreted to her.  It meant daily the Mercurian was at the postal building, but more often than not she came back empty handed. She did see her and the Jovian at the training grounds though, going through a more serious workout along with running the obstacle course.

Sometimes she even sparred with them, mostly Ami as one too many blows levied at her from Makoto were not in training but rather, intent.  Training weapons or not, a blow to her skull by way of a staff could kill her and she wasn’t in the mood for a broken limb.

Her gaze went out to the window, hardly aware of when she shut the door much less moved from it.  The visions were hazy wisps of mostly shadows, reminding her of the ones she had on Mars. There was no voice though, no cryptic string of words to accompany the images.  Really for that matter, they seemed almost tame, lackluster in comparison. They flowed freely without obstruction, from one moment to the next, yet still felt so vague she couldn’t understand what they meant.

It didn’t make sense, none of it really did.  She could feel an evil like she could before on Mars, but it was the lingering remains of it, like it was so great at one point but now had left.  All that remained were traces, faint wisps again, much like her visions had been. Equally as absently, her hand went to her back to rub while the light dimmed outside.

It was interrupted, two hands rubbing against her shoulders and along her spine with more pressure than what she could have managed on her own.  Unbidden a groan passed her lips before she jolted with the startling realization that she wasn’t alone. Trying to turn about all she was met with was a soft laugh,  _ familiar _ , and hands that wouldn’t let her turn.

“Who’d think that you could be snuck up on… I’m going to have to remember that.”  Minako declared with a giggle this time, her hands never ceasing the relief they brought.  “Though this is a lot easier without clothes, I gotta say.”

She felt embarrassed and pointedly made sure to look out the window.  “Where have you been? No one’s seen you since that shit with the Terrans.  Makoto came looking for you and said dinner was ready.”

All she received was a laugh.  “Silly, that was an hour ago, maybe a bit longer.  I brought you something to eat.” There was a pause, hands sliding down her back to rest at her hips.  Her body was pressed flush against her back, the Venusian’s voice a lilting purr in her ear, “And I suppose dessert as well.”  A lick then a nip to her earlobe and she felt her face flush with heat, unable to stop Minako from turning her body to face her.  “My my, red becomes you. Seriously though, you should eat. No one’s seen you emerge today.” With that she took a step back, allowing her space, allowing her air, a chance to breathe.  “I also brought you something, but you don’t get it ‘till you eat, so be a good girl and eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

A wink, another laugh, and the Venusian had left the room.

If it wasn’t for the heat in her face, she would have sworn that it was just a mirage, that her mind envisioned it all.  The covered plate though resting on top of a small, folding table also disputed the claim that an apparition had visited her.

Gods.  Every time she thought she understood Minako to some degree the blonde seemed to easily pull the wool over her eyes anew.  Dragging her hands over her face dispersed what heat of her blush remained, the staggered exhale doing the rest.

Her stomach resounded that food was a requirement  _ now  _ since she could smell it despite the covering.  Sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed as the chair in the room had been long since claimed by Phobos and Deimos, she ate mostly absently.  Her thoughts really were not on the present and it was obvious since keeping track of time wasn’t high on the priority list. Consciousness at least was there to remind the rest of her that it was hot, filling, and tasted wonderful.  Rather forlornly she looked at the now empty plate, utensils held still aloft like there was more to eat, before sighing again.

Damn.

Setting them down she found a roll that still hadn’t been consumed, eating that as well, before the mug of water she had been brought was equally finished off.  That Minako brought all of this in without her awareness, and likely, by  _ herself _ , made her shake her head.  It reminded her again of Mars, at the temple, before more of the madness started to happen at a quicker pace.

It felt hard to believe that she had been here this long when she knew it really wasn’t that long.  Not as long as some of the others, certainly not as long as the blonde. It got her to wonder for a moment more just how old the Venusian was in comparison.

It really didn’t matter though, or rather, she couldn’t give any more attention to it as her door opened again, a blonde head sticking in.  “You planning on sitting there and brooding or are you going to come out to socialize?”

“Socialize with who.”  She had, to a point. Minako just wasn’t there to witness it.  That was something new, this need for validation.

She should have known better though as the blonde just smirked at her suggestively, eyebrows waggling, “My body certainly would quite enjoy your discourse.”

It took her a moment though for her to realize what the other meant, the blonde laughing at her softly once she did.  A hand remained on the door handle, the other on the frame, making no move to step further inside. She was glad for that, a reprieve to let the heat die down and the color drain from her face.  It still took a while though, and likely never completely went away, especially when the blonde kept making suggestive faces at her.

Relenting though she gave the door a push to be open wider.  “C’mon let’s go, you can brood later.”

“I wasn’t brooding…” She hadn’t been but rose all the same.  Lost to visions and what they meant wasn’t brooding. Brooding is what Minako did when she would sit and overthink something for hours with a far away look on her face.  This was different, it wasn’t the same. Something to believe in as she looked at the Venusian who seemed to be in a much better mood than she had been in before.

“Right.”  Her hand was taken and she was pulled from the room with no regard for anything more.  She barely caught the door behind her as she was pulled across the hall to the other door she spent more than a few glances at, indicating that maybe Minako was serious about what she had said, prompting another blush.  Pulled in she could at least keep her pride about her by the feat of keeping her footing, watching as the other let go of her hand to walk to her vanity instead. A rather bulky looking box sat on the chair. Outside of the shape, it was otherwise nondescript.

“This is for you.”  She began, opening the lid as she spoke.  “I finally received what I asked for when we left Mars, and the armorer bitched about it the entire time of course.  Captain Dharius helped though to make is as authentic as possible, given that well, it’s a surprise.” Reaching in she hoisted a piece of armor out, dark, near black in color.  If it was by the forging or the material she didn’t know, but the style she knew right away.

Made of lengths of metal held lengthwise to one another by almost rivets, each piece was backed by deep, red hued leather.  Pauldrons made much of the same helped to give its distinctive shape. The piece would leave her arms exposed otherwise, and stop just at her ribs to allow her flexibility and mobility.  Leather ties and buckles completed it, hued to not clash with it overall.

She knew that armor.  Warlords she came across on Mars wore it, often signifying their status.  Her gaze went from it to the blonde who held it, not yet saying a word or making a move to collect it.  It was easier to stand there than it was to shift through the emotions she felt.

“They’re finishing up your gauntlets to match, in addition to crafting a pair of sabatons to go with it.”  Minako finished, eyeing her as she held the piece. Silence still met her, the blonde beginning to fidget almost nervously.  Was it nerves? She probably wasn’t helping matters by refusing to be vocal at the moment. Her gaze was on the armor again, the implications bounding out of control.  It meant a lot, the prospect of combat, of possible further injury, of harm and pain.

Of thoughtfulness.

The blonde was looking positively pensive at her before she finally moved, taking the piece at last from her.  Almost cradling it in her arms her fingers ghosted over the craftsmanship, finding a raven that had been etched to the metal at either shoulder.  Up her gaze went, noting that Minako’s expression hadn’t changed outside of a raised eyebrow in her direction. “Thank you,” softly given her attention went back to the piece.  Part of her wanted to try it on, other parts were not so interested in the notion. Finally though she snatched back enough of her wayward thoughts to now. More so when she noticed Minako had taken a perch on her bed to watch her.  “Do … I have to go for fittings?” She tried to make it a question for the other’s sake, perhaps as amends for being so silent.

A soft laugh as the blonde shook her head.  “I told you before Priestess, I’m quite qualified to take your measurements.”

Heat again.  She remembered that time.  Maybe it was time to stop being so considerate if the other was going to continually disarm her by way of suggestive words.  “I’ll try it on later then and see how accurate your words are.”

“Oh no, no that simply won’t do.  You’ve slighted me, you simply must try it on  _ now _ .”

A glance to her attire; her robes were an inadequate choice.  “I’m not dressed for it.”

A smile, how dazzling it was.  There came a hand, rising to gesture towards the wardrobe that held most of the blonde’s clothing and beyond that, the closet.  “Please.”

Just that damn single word.  

A staring match ensued before she finally huffed out a breath.  The piece was set on the vanity carefully, opening the doors to the blonde’s armoire.  Yanking out a shirt she pointedly kept her back to the other, disrobing before she pulled the borrowed shirt on.  At least she was wearing her own pants, a small comfort before retrieving a jacket to pull on as well.

It took but steps to be back at the vanity, pulling apart buckles with a show of irritation she really didn’t feel.  The location allowed her to steal glances in the mirror, catching sight of the blonde who watched with rapt attention to her movements.

This was all an act.  The thoughtfulness presented meant more to her than much anything else.  Picking the piece back up she slipped into it, pulling her hair free once she did.  It held weight but didn’t seem heavy all the same, settling well across her upper body.  She found she could still breathe; always important, as her fingers refastened the buckles closed.

It felt… she turned to face the other.

A thoughtful look on her face, Minako rose to her feet, peering almost at the armor before her hands came up.  Finding handholds that weren’t really there she pulled this way and that, looking for any play or looseness that existed.  Satisfied she let go, stepping back. It clashed so horrifically with the colors of the uniform, but the blonde gave her a small smile before undoing the fastenings.  “The tailors will have your new uniform ready tomorrow. So, how was the fit?”

She had to admit it was spot on, and wouldn’t all the same.  “It’s alright.”

“Mm.”  A non-committal sound was her reply in return, helping to pull the piece off.  It was held easily while being lowered back to the box.

It was too much.  “Minako. Are … are you and I … alright?”

She wasn’t sure if anything could have been more effective, short of perhaps being naked, to get the blonde to stop what she was doing and willingly offer her undivided attention.  Outright pausing, then stopping what she was doing, blue eyes looked at her, making no motion to move beyond the way she was before interrupted. A soft sigh finally broke the trance as she turned to look at her fully.  “I can’t keep doing this.” The confession made the blonde leaned against the chair. “This though … you probably want to know what it is.”

It’d be a help.

Minako was fidgeting.  She realized that now, the way that her fingers ran absently along the box’s surface.  It was then that she finally realized that the blonde wasn’t in uniform, rather a skirt and blouse that she dimly recalled from Mars.  Maybe this was Overwhelm the Martian Day, following her movements for a moment before capturing her gaze with her own. That was better to do, else they might stand here for hours.

“I like you, a lot.  Goddess, I said it was beyond that.  I love you … and…” She frowned and it bothered her.  “If you’re just going to be there … be  _ here  _ … when it suits you then … I don’t want that.  I can’t keep doing this … this whatever it is, when you get pissy about whatever the fuck it is that matters, but not in the moment.  We only have each other, and we have to make it work somehow while everything around us is pretty shit.”

“The Princess had no right to speak of you like that.”

“And the Princess is just a stupid, naive girl.  Everyone in the Cosmos thinks that Venusians are whores, just as they think Jovians are brutes, or Mercurians unfeeling, or that Martians are mindless killing golems.  Makoto has feelings and cares about not only beautiful things that grow and bloom, but also preparing meals that put my own home’s chefs to shame. Ami can tactically figure out how to best keep a shuttle in the trees so we can escape it, and she likes the calmness that comes with swimming.  You … until that mess that happened on Mars, had no desire to learn to fight. Phobos and Deimos told me as such, how they tried to show you even something basic and you refused. Even now you don’t particularly care for it but you’re damnably effective at it. I don’t know of any  _ warmonger  _ who not only  _ read  _ a Venusian intimate novel, but also managed to get me to make sounds I hadn’t in  _ years _ .”  There was a blush with the last part that wasn’t soon fading from the other’s cheeks anytime soon.  “You’ve seen all of this, you’ve experienced all this … why would you place so much stock into what a naive girl has to say?”

“She’s the one that we’re supposed to protect against whatever the fuck it is.”  

“Yeah, and I admit that I don’t like the deception being presented by anyone either.  We only have  _ each other _ , that’s it.  If we’re going to fight and die next to one another … then I need to know that despite the fact she’s the Princess, that what she says doesn’t mean anything.”

Words failed her at the moment, an almost, but not quite frown present as she thought.  It wasn’t like she discounted what was being said; Minako had valid points aplenty, it was just that there was something more to it.  Lies. Deception. Falsehoods. Countless words that all meant the same thing. She was here for far fetched notions that were being undermined at an alarming rate.  There was still the overall goal that no one was yet able to discern, but were working on.

Did it really matter what a child had to say?

Did it really matter what the Cosmos had to say, for that matter?

Her gaze returned to focus, watching as the blonde remained standing where she was, a partial lean against the chair.  “It doesn’t mean anything.” She finally offered, feeling like a weight had been whisked away from her shoulders. For her admittance she was given a cocked head and raised eyebrow.  “What the Princess has to say and everyone else. It doesn’t matter. We’re not who they say we are.”

Minako made way to say something, if the blooming smile that was taking to her features was any indication when her stomach rumbled loudly, instantly killing the mood.  Embarrassed she held a hand against her side, willing no more sounds to follow. “I seem to recall something about being told to eat.” The blonde waggled a finger at her, helping that mortification set in all the better.  “Change and there’s probably some leftovers. Otherwise we can raid the pantry for something to eat.”

“I … wait.”  She couldn’t switch the topics that quickly like Minako was known to do and just did.  Something bothered her; well numerous things were, but this was something recent having been given life through words.  Something had been said that she needed more on. “You said … fight and die … alongside.”

The other turned, leaning against the vanity instead of the chair.  Her gaze left her own; she felt chilled, going to the window instead and the night sky just beyond the light within the room.  “We’re going to die. It might not be today, it might not be for years. The Queen, blind as I was to this, has us all imprisoned here.  It’s ironic, in a way, that this stupid piece of rock controls the entire system. We can’t go unless it’s by her command. We’re lucky that we can still receive correspondence from the outside, but that is just a matter of time.”  Those blue eyes turned to look at her. “I went to the docks, in that time since the shit with the Terrans and now. We’re all forbidden from leaving; I tried to see if I could get you all out of here.”

“What… but why?  Why would you talk about sending us away when you just got done saying how we only have each other!”  Her voice rose in hand with her temper, fixing a fiery glare as though it was going to do much of anything.

“Because I don’t want you to die!”  The answer probably should not have shocked her, and it didn’t.  It was how it was given, an equal shout. The rare display of the blonde having too much of whatever it was.  Her hand, flung in the moment, slowly returned to her side as though it was reining in her outbursting flare. “Just take your things and go.  I can’t do this tonight.” She pushed up from the vanity, crossing the room to give her attention to the window and what was beyond instead.

It was maybe a handful of minutes that she allowed to pass before she moved from the spot she had been rooted in.  It was past the vanity though, around the bed until her arms wrapped around the other’s waist. It didn’t bother her too much; save that it did, when she felt the other stiffen from the contact but she also didn’t relent in the embrace either.

What prompted her to speak she didn’t know, just that her mere presence wasn’t enough right now.

“The heavens themselves won’t keep me from you, Minako.  We’re here, maybe for a carefully orchestrated ploy and power play… we’re still here though, together.  We might not get along with one another all the time, yet we’re still here for you and each other.”

Minako said nothing but all the same, she didn’t try to pull away.  That was worth something.

“I didn’t want to fight.  Phobos and Deimos were right about that.  They offered, more than once. The sword, the spear, even archery.  They tried to have me learn how to defend myself if all I had was a knife.  I didn’t want to, all I wanted to do was save my people from oppressive warlords who wanted what abilities I had for their own.  I didn’t know who my parents were, perhaps my Grandfather did but he never related it to me. Then you came along and  _ you  _ managed to do something that neither of  _ them  _ could do.  You barely knew me for but a handful of days and there you were, trying to show me how to draw my sword without stabbing myself in the process.”

Silence still reigned, but some of the stiffness was gone.

“I probably should have learned to fight though.  I realized that all I was doing was scrying the future without any power to change it.  I tried though, I gave advice towards settlements to move out of pathways of conquests, if just so they could live free another day or two.  I wanted to be more active but to ask them to teach me then just … it just seemed wrong. I had declined their offers before; would they teach me if I changed my mind now?  I think they would, I was thinking to ask, then you appeared.”

Minako shifted in her arms, her forehead resting to the windowpane.

“The Fires have told me a lot of things, and there’s boundless more than I can’t even understand from them, no matter how many times that they show the images to me.  I … I want so badly to understand them, to give us a chance, like I did before on Mars. They’re so vague though, spectres and wisps of things that used to exist but just don’t seem to anymore.  They’re guiding me to something though, like they always have. They told me about you, after all.” Gods she was rambling but she had Minako’s attention, so it was worth it. “The last thing the Fires told me, before you arrived, was that the next person I met would change the very nature of my soul.”

“And that scouting party could have arrived first.”  A bland whisper reverberated against the window.

“They didn’t though,  _ you  _ did.”

“Yet you ordered Phobos and Deimos to kill me all the same.”

The frown she felt had every right to exist and did so in an apt display on her features.  Perhaps the blonde was trying to be extraordinarily stubborn, maybe she really should have just left for the night and tried to see what the next day would bring.  Puzzles like this were not her forte at all, but neither would she run away _ again _ .  A different approach was required if she wanted to make anything better, because this was the last thing she really wanted.

The decision was taken out of her control once she felt something wet land against her hands.  The frown fell way to wide eyed concern the moment she realized what it was. 

“She lied.”

It was so brokenly given that she couldn’t help but feel the anguish in the simple words.  Her hands rose, that instinct to help before one of the blonde’s waved her off. She paused, hesitating before allowing them to fall back to her sides.  

“I wanted some degree of normalcy in all of this, something I could hold onto and know it was mine.  Something that couldn’t be taken away.”

“Minako-”

“No, hear me out Rei.  I grew up, perhaps a bit spoiled but with tragedy already in my life.  I took up the sword with my mother’s misgivings, flying to almost the furthest reaches of the system.  I killed, I spilled blood, I got hurt all because of a lie. I can’t even escape it now no matter how much I try to.  Each and every one of you are here because I had to cajole you in some fashion to answer a demand that had been coated in something sweet to disguise the lack of truth it really was.  And to what, to live among people that hate us, that talk about how stupid or uncaring or blood hungry we must be. It doesn’t make me much better than  _ her  _ when the things I thought would be different, are not.”

Where to start.

Was she even supposed to?

“It’s not about me though, I’m a slightly better pawn in the game.  Each of you has lost some degree of innocence, something you’ll never get back again.  I’m tired though of being the one to keep you all together, to even function as team. I know what happened the last time that you sparred with Makoto and how you no longer do.  You both hold this grudge that makes it hard to believe the fantasy that, at the very least, we all get along. I asked you all before to work it out, without weapons or abilities we never had before, and it looks like now that no, I should have just let you all beat the shit out of each other to get it out of your system.  I would go so far as to order it now save that I don’t want to know what could happen in the time you all are recovering. And no, you’re not being singled out; I had this talk with them before dinner.”

She closed her mouth that had opened in rebuttal.

“I’m tired Rei.  I’ve been doing this for too long.  I just want some peace, some warmth, before this all falls apart around us.”

It was hard to believe that the person who never lost sight of hope had just given up.  On Mars she had endured language barriers, uncertainty, and constant battles. Even at the end, when she crumpled on the throne room floor, she hadn’t given up.  Or maybe she had, but she still tried up to the point she had been run through. She always bounced back with a sunny disposition and a flirtatious remark; fuck she had said things while leaning against her door frame and here she was now, silently crying at a window.

A frown.

Sometimes even the strong needed to be reminded of just what they were being strong for.

It made somewhat sense now, why Makoto had said what she had at her door earlier.  A peace offering of sorts, a way to assure Minako that they had each other at least.  Maybe she had been lucky, maybe everyone she had met she had gotten along with so she never had to really work on social skills like these that were being employed.  She highly doubted though that the blonde had broken down in front of them; it was something reserved for her. Touching in its own way it spoke volumes of just how the other felt.

Maybe that was why it disturbed her so much to see that fire that burned in her snuffing itself out of existence.

“You really should go eat something, I can feel your stomach gnawing at my back.”  It had been minutes, probably in reality a lot longer, before the soft voice drew her away from her thoughts.  At the words her stomach resounded  _ again;  _ it demanded food  _ now.   _

Making a face she gave a curt retort, “Fine,” upset as she couldn’t solve the problem before her.  The biting reply got the blonde to turn her head and look at her, rather bewildered. She had her attention now, so there was no reason to let it go.  “So what, we’re going to die. The Princess is a spoiled brat but you held her in enough regard to cater to her whims. We don’t get along but we do if it’s for  _ your  _ well-being.  So really Minako, if you put all this blame on the Queen then it sounds like everything that happened after was absolute shit.”

It worked, remarkably.  The blonde turned to face her fully, a look that reminded her of a rare storm on Mars coming to her features.  Playing with fire meant you’d get burned, but it was something she was willing to do all the same without a regard as it were.  If the other didn’t have a temper she probably would never have been able to rile her so, much less irritate her in turn. This was all just well justified payback for Mars, if she was ever put to question and actually felt like relating it.

The timing was perfect, delivering her final point with but a handful of soft, unshakable words.  “You have  _ me _ , after all.  Is that so bad?”

The fire she saw burning within those eyes that were  _ too  _ easy to drown to flickered, flaring, before dying away as the Venusian laughed.  It was therapeutic in a sense, refreshing and healing, worries and concerns falling to the wayside by way of the lyrical sounds that emanated in their wake instead.

She smiled in answer, at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one of Hindsight. Due to its length, it may take a few months for it to be posted as so very much happens. Your patience is appreciated and hopefully, worth it to your mind.


	57. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all those tags that AO3 offered me that I didn't choose would apply now. That includes major character death, violence, bad stuff happening... all that.

But if there was a single truth, a single light  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
Then following this single point, this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face  
-Sting, “A Thousand Years”

* * *

“Do you think the Queen is ever going to return?”  Funny that Rei was asking her questions but she took it all in stride.  They had stopped in their walk; it was supposed to be a patrol but their hearts were not in it, to gaze out over the cultivated Lunar landscape.

It still took her a few moments to answer but the other didn’t seem to mind in the least.  “It’s been a few months now. Nothing has happened. No one has any idea of what is going on, which means it’s probably the best time for her to come back.”

Something like a grunt summarized the Martian’s opinion of it all, resting her forearms against the decorative fencing.  It gave her another chance to study her, and given it was something she had enjoyed doing she found no reason to stop. Since the discussion so time ago, things seemed better between them.  The occasional disagreement still arose but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. Or at least, was before.

With no sign of any Terran forces, the patrols seemed pointless.  They were likely only done out of necessity, as something to do in order to stave off the boredom that otherwise would have griped their lives.  The Queen’s absence had such a resounding effect; for an absolute Monarch to up and leave without telling most people, it was a wonder that anyone still went about their duties.

The stagnation was getting to them all.  The only fortunate thing that was in the endless amounts of time that existed on their hands was Ami receiving her long delayed package from Mercury.  Containing more parts that none of them could identify, each somehow related to the other like a puzzle, it did not take much for the Mercurian to tell them to leave her be as she took over the small table that existed between the couches.  It was not the most glamorous of workstations but it didn’t matter to any of them, each hoping that it would not take long for Ami to fashion her item that would be the replacement for the computer destroyed in the shuttle crash.

“The Princess’ birthday is approaching though.  She’ll probably be back in time for that.”

She could practically feel the other roll her eyes right before she pushed off the fencing to take a few paces around with no sense of direction.  That was something she understood well, that sense of impending bullshit. It would be a much fancier affair than the Queen’s return the last time; oh it would still be something sure, but this was the  _ Princess _ .  It was her  _ birthday _ .  Personally she didn’t want to imagine it all and firmly put it from mind.

“The Terrans will probably try to show again then.”  Rei abruptly stated, stopping in her tracks.

“Did you … see something?”  Honestly she didn’t know what to call it, what Rei did.  How she could stare at fire for hours upon hours, barely blinking.  What shapes and scenes she could decipher were meant for her eyes alone; she had tried to look at the flames the same way and all she could gather from it was just a steady sense of primal forces.  It was calming in a fashion, but harrowing if her mind wandered too much away.

A shake of her head.  “No, I haven’t seen anything for,” a sigh, “too many months now.  It’s like there’s something clouding here, almost like it was on Mars but it doesn’t feel the same way.  It’s still the same wisps of things that once were here, like lingering traces of smoke from a dying fire.”

That was worrying.  She knew that Rei would still continue to try, a routine she did every morning and sometimes at night.

“We’ll need to work out a better patrol.”  It went without saying that they would all need to step it up.  Pushing back from the railing herself she looked back at the Martian who was lost in thought and likely didn’t hear a word of anything she had said.  A half sort of smile pulled at her lips, reaching out she hooked their arms together while pulling her along, laughing softly at the stumbles along the way.  “It’s a nice day out.” As though that meant something. “A nice, summer day in fact.”

It was code.  

She was cheating.

It took Rei a few moments before she realized it.  About a dozen steps, only four of them stumbles, pulling up sharply on her arm.  There was a huge blush on her features and oh, how wide her eyes were. Effort was made for her to speak and she met it all with a smile.  Finally Rei managed to form something that could be considered coherent words. “Are… are you saying what… out here?!” It was a frantic whisper, as though someone could be around and hear it.

Turning, she slid her arms up along Rei’s neck, pressing herself up against the woman that was just barely so much taller than her.  The wild hesitation that existed was still there, tempering itself somewhat with comprehension. Feeling arms wrap around her waist slowly she rewarded the other with another dazzling smile, pushing her along with her body to go somewhere that was not the palace, that was not the monotony of uncertainty.

The kiss shared resolved all the questions that existed in the moment, and nothing more needed to say for some time after.

* * *

  
“Makoto is out looking for both of you,” Ami began, not yet looking up from the bluish glow of the computer screen she sat in front of.  Rhythmic typing filled the air, intercepted by the occasional pause as something was read before the typing could resume. The longer pause came when she looked up, the sounds dying as the Mercurian took on their still likely two grinning faces.  Her’s felt more bashful; that was a new feeling, along with a strong desire to just turn and bury her face into Rei’s neck to hide.

“Ah.  Oh. I-” At a loss, Ami looked down at her screen.  She could guess; Goddess knew she had a perverted enough mind as it was.  Silence was given to allow them a chance to collect themselves; fat chance that, before she began again.  “I’ve got everything set up. Makoto is out looking for you to let you know.”

Right, duty.  It was time to go back to it.  It didn’t mean it was easy in any regard, more so when she could still feel Rei’s lingering hands on her and the timbre of her voice.  She knew that with just a close of her eyes she could recall it all, feeling that sated grin take hold on her features anew.

But work.

She followed after the Martian as seats were taken on the floor so that they could both see the screen.  It looked foreign to her, lines of writing that flew by quicker than she could follow. Ami seemed to though without issue, resuming her typing.  Trepidation was once more on the air.

The door opened a handful of minutes later for the Jovian to stride in, about to call out that she still hadn’t found them only to see that they were both sitting there.  Shaking her head the door was shut behind her, dropping down to sit by Ami. “Thought you both were on patrol. Didja take some shortcut?”

“Saw something that needed to be investigated.”  Rei answered for her and for that, she was thankful.  Her face felt way too red and she knew there was a blush there despite pointedly looking away in attempts to school her features back to relatively normal.  All things considering, she was glad that everyone was being civil to one another.

“Uh huh.  Looks like it.”  The start of a jabbing ribbing began, until Ami’s voice put a stop to it.  Like a switch, the seriousness came back in spades, three faces crowding around to read what at least wasn’t written in some undecipherable series of letters.

Shuttle logs of incoming and outgoing traffic, listing occupants, crew, destinations, and cargo carried.  Under that were explanations for their reason of travel. The bar on the side; a scroll bar she recalled from her own knowledge that came from typing up reports, continually grew smaller as more and more records were populated.  “These are from the past year. Let me filter this better…” It was almost a murmur but at least it told them just what Ami was doing as she typed away, honing the list to something that would be usable.

“Here.”  A finger pressed lightly to the screen.  “The Queen’s shuttle just passed by Mars’ orbit.  She’ll be here in six days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes.”

“Two days before the Princess’ birthday.”  She supplied, something easier to understand.

“Right.”  The reason listed under the manifest looked to be scrambled, but before anyone could ask on it Ami was already deciphering what it was in a series of keystrokes.  A series of words began to appear on the screen, cryptic in their own right, perhaps more so when strung together. “Sword. The Army of the Gods.”

The fuck did that mean.

“Can you find out what any of that means?”

A nod as the screen transitioned faster than they could keep up, the keyboard sounded like it was under assault by the quickness of Ami’s typing on it.  “The sword was a creation from each planet, something from each was given towards it. There isn’t any more information on it though, just dates and confirmation remarks on when each one fulfilled its obligation to the Queen.”

“Artemis said something about the weaponsmiths working on things when we arrived here from Mars.  It was supposed to be something legendary I suppose. He didn’t have any details on it.”

“Whatever it is, it appears to be something too secret for even the records to have any information on.  Let me see on the other term…” Again the screen changed, but with much less results. “The Army of Gods that befriend us is moving forward.”  More keystrokes. “There’s nothing… wait.” More frantic typing followed, actual minutes passing before the screen suddenly locked up, halting their progress.  Despite her efforts, there was nothing to be done beyond Ami turning her machine off and sitting back.

“They have it encrypted and locked down, whatever it is.  There’s mentions of Beryl, but just as a name. The locks on this are stronger than what I was expecting to come across.  Someone is monitoring this though; we shouldn’t have been able to get as far as we had.”

Silence followed to allow them to mull it over before Rei spoke.  “The thing from my mother. Can you read it now?”

It seemed to jog Ami’s memory that she had the small device still, nodding.  It required different wires and contraptions to connect it, but when Ami flicked her computer back on again, the screen came to life with a long letter written in Martian.  

They all sat back, looking to Rei.

The woman frowned but leaned forward, reading it slowly before she began to speak.  “My dearest daughter. If you are reading this, then the Fires were right in what they provided for me to see.  You have countless questions and most I will not be able to answer for you here. More still you will never learn the answers to, but if you are as stubborn as I am, you’ll be seeking them all the same.  You’re are currently on Terran’s moon, as long as your father did what I instructed him to. While I doubt the relationship that may exist is healthy or strong, it was my choice to love him just as it was my choice to leave him.  Call it a difference of opinion as to how you were to be raised if you must. I’m sure he would have done his best, but that does not matter now.

“You’ve been provided a reason why you must be on the Terran moon.  The other planets have probably sent their daughters as well to cement the Moon’s rule over the system if not beyond.  The essence of each planet flows through the first born princess, granting her powers unheard of in eons. Someone there versed in history can tell you how each manifested; I simply do not have the time to do so.

“I foresaw within the Fires not only your birth but the plans of the Queen of the Terran moon.  I say that with uncertainty though, for at first her intentions were true. A great evil was rising, one that could only be combated by the combined strength of many.  It would take an Army of Gods to defeat this threat though, with failure to do so enslaving us and those who would follow until the end of time.

“The time of gods had passed, but the threat did not go away.  New gods would need to be created if the old ones could not be woken from their slumber.  The preservation of life must not be disturbed lest it be extinguished. The Queen saw this and laid the foundation for the Alliance that exists.  Arguments, feuds, honor, oaths, and the like were put aside. Long time plunderers became uneasy partners now, all in the name of the building of trust that must come to exist if this evil was to be banished.  The Fires spoke of-”

Abruptly Rei stopped as a knock came to the door.

Why was it always fucking doors?

They could hide what they were doing or they could show their defiance in the open.  The knocks at the door did not give them much time to decide the matter. Rising to her feet, she motioned for the others to do what they could; she’d buy as much time as possible for them.  Schooling her features she opened it, ready to levy a glare at who was interrupting them  _ now _ , of all times.  Artemis looked back at her, not giving much of a damn as to what they might have been at.  “A patrol found the Earth Prince. He came alone, and said he wanted to talk to all of you when he surrendered.”

* * *

  
Artemis waved away the guards who left with a salute before standing back to allow them to enter the hall that led to the cell that the Prince had been imprisoned within.  He made no move to follow after them, surprising within itself. It was enough for her to stop, aware that the rest of them held up by her actions. “You’re not coming with us?”

“No.  I trust that you know what you’re doing.  He was civil in everything, giving up his sword as soon as he was surrounded.”  He answered simply, offering a slight smile before walking away.

This was turning to be an…

Shaking her head, she resumed leading the others down the hall, opening the cell door so they could step inside.

The Prince looked up at them, the same man but different.  Perhaps it was the lack of fancy clothing, or the lack of his sword.  He hadn’t shaved in a handful of days, and the scuffs to his clothing spoke he had been without luxuries for that long.  It wasn’t something you could adopt so quickly if you were trying for a disguise. It did nothing to ease her distrust of the man, but it did lend him some credibility for the moment.

“I-.”  Starting he stopped, a look of sadness on his face before he tried again.  “I know that I’ve said some things that won’t make you believe me, but this is the truth.  The Princess is in danger, you’re all in danger. Beryl is planning an assault on the Moon, on the Princess’ birthday.”

She heard laughter and she couldn’t honestly blame Makoto for finding the situation funny.

“Then I’m sure you’ll understand how far fetched that sounds.  What sort of proof do you have?”

“I was brainwashed by her.”

The bark of laughter was right on point.  “That’s a load an’ a half. Sounds like some ploy to me.”  Makoto made a show of cracking her knuckles, sizing the Terran up.  “Ya better start speakin’ sense pretty boy.”

He cowered back, though there was not far to go.  The cell was not really that big in any regard, just big enough for a bed and a covered pot in the corner.  The moon was not big on accommodations for prisoners in any regard. “It’s true though. She did the same to my men, my Generals.  Things were different when my mother was alive, she ruled jointly with my father. We followed all the edicts that came from here, all the accords of things we could and couldn’t do.  We did no one any harm.”

A lie.

“Beryl was just a chancellor then, a trusted woman.  She helped quell some of the troubles that Earth had.  We’re envious of you, of everything that you have. We did our best with what we had.  She spoke on our behalf, parlayed with the Queen to ease the sanctions and promised that the Earth would not be an embarrassment.”

 

“Tell us about Beryl.  What kind of person is she?  What does she do?” A pad of paper and a pen were in Ami’s hands, writing down everything that had spoken of so far.

“She’s a sorceress, for one.  More than once she’s used her magics to protect the kingdom and innocent people.  But then she ensnared my father, making him her puppet. After that, she claimed my Generals, clouding their mind.  With them, she gained control over the army. She did the same to me… we were under her control when you first came to Earth.  We were ordered to attack you, to kill you if necessary, but we had to ensure that the Princess was unharmed. Beryl says she is key in everything going on, and that she could force the Queen to come to terms.”

“Come to terms with what.  You tried to kill us.”

“I know, I wasn’t myself.  None of them are. I managed to break free of her control and wanted to warn you.  All of communication is monitored, so I had to tell you in person. I’m sorry.”

“It’s only a matter of time then before the Terrans come to collect their wayward Prince.” 

“This all sounds like some elaborate hoax.  You want us to believe that Beryl, someone who can wield magics, has brainwashed you all, yet you somehow managed to escape her clutches.  You’ve admitted that you’re monitored, yet you came here. Terrans will be here soon to look for you if they aren’t already, and they’ll probably think we kidnapped you.  There’s nothing you’ve provided that makes me feel like you’re telling the truth, more so when the last thing you said was that Beryl plans to eradicate all life on the Moon.  You just led her here, and now you want us to believe that what you said, what you swore and the actions you provided were all mistaken.”

His shoulders slumped, at a loss before he seemed to remember something.  Reaching into his shirt he was met with one of Rei’s swords pointed at his heart, ready to thrust forward.  “Rethink your actions before I end your life.”

He slowly raised his hands, looking up at her, at them.  “I have proof. Please… let me show it.” A glance was cast in her direction from Rei and slowly she nodded, relenting.  A snort and the sword was pulled away, held though at the ready should it turn to be a ruse. With calculated movements the Prince carefully reached to his tunic, producing a small device much like what they had been reading before so interrupted.  “It’s encrypted, but I know you’ll be able to read it. There’s all the proof I could obtain, from when Beryl was first appointed Chancellor. Some of the other advisers had documented what she had done, how they suspect she so quickly rose to the position.  She came to court, warning that an Army of Gods needed to be raised, that there was a great evil that would obliterate us.”

That phrase again.  

Ami took the device, turning it over in her hands before shoving it into her pocket.  There were misgivings there and it was easy to understand.

“Tell us more about that.”  She prodded the Prince to speak, “How is Beryl connected to that.”

“She.  She said that… the Queen was using you all, along with the rest of the planets.  That this great evil she prophesied about was nothing more than her instrument. That it had been orchestrated so that the rest would follow her rule.  She set herself up as the sole savior of everyone.”

A look was shared among them.  The Prince was smart, catching it but wisely said nothing.  She debated for a moment, feeling the nature of his words, the emotion behind them.  They were honest, sincere. Firm in convictions but… he could have easily been lying, all the same.  “What is Beryl’s connections with this.”

“She worked with the Queen to fabricate this all.  This whole story that there was a danger. The two are trying to ascend to Godhood, to become deities.  They need the faith and the power of everyone to do so.” He spoke simply, a royal man trembling in a cell a long way from home.  “Somewhere along the way, they had a disagreement. She wanted us to kidnap the Princess as a bargaining chip for Queen Serenity to come to her senses.  That what she was doing was wrong.”

“She released the hold on your mind so you could warn us then.”  When he didn’t say anything she knew she was right. “Again. This reeks of a ploy.  If you could become a God, why would you let go of all the pieces to your plan before you reached your goal?  It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Because it’s all part of her plan.”  Rei answered for her. “It forces us to consider whether or not his words are true.  We’d spend more time worrying about them and trying to warn our homes instead of preparing for whatever this shit is that is going on.”

Ami nodded, even Makoto did the same.  It seemed logical, in many regards. She wanted time to think on it though, time that she knew she didn’t have but would make all the same.  Too many things resonated with what they had learned so far, too many phrases were being thrown about that were connected. Making up her mind for the moment she spoke.  “You’ll stay here until we can validate your story.”

“Can… can I see her?  Please? I’ve told you everything.  I… I don’t want her to hate me.”

She knew who he meant.  The Princess. “We’ll see.”  Left at that, they exited the cell.  


* * *

“I don’t like any of this.  Artemis hinted at this, a possibility.  It sounds more like jilted lovers than rulers of opposing kingdoms.  If there is an endgame, we’re still in the dark about it. He admitted that all communication on Terra is being monitored, so this is probably bugged as well.  As much as I want to look at it, it took me this long to get all the parts together and working. We can’t afford not to continue learning for ourselves what is happening.”

They all sat at the larger table as Makoto fixed something for them to eat.  Despite their offers towards assistance, the Jovian continued to waive them away.   It meant that they could talk about what had happened so far of what they learned. Lingering still was the rest of the letter from Rei’s mother, and the sinking feeling that everything so far, between letter and the Prince’s confession, was right.

“The Queen is also due to be here in a handful of days.  They’ll make the announcement soon and we’ll all get pulled into preparations for her arrival like last time.”

She listened to what they said, before offering her insight.  “What if it’s a lie? What if she’s due to arrive much sooner than what the records say?”

It caught Ami off guard; the blinks gave it all away.  It was a consideration that none of them had yet.

“Ya mean, she could be landin’ right now or soon?”

The knock on the door said that, once again, her intuition was right.

* * *

  
The uniform was clean.  Clean lines, freshly pressed.  Her armor shone to a glossy, mirror perfection with nary a smudge on its surface.  From her belted waist was her sword and chain, each gleaming in its own right. Sighing at her appearance in the mirror she gave way to a frown, tugging at her jacket again.  The Queen was here,  _ here _ , and so they were expected to meet her.  To doubtless be told something that would be cryptic and make no sense at all.  To be left with no answers and still more mounting questions.

She sighed again.  Goddess how she was tired of this.

Tugging on her gloves she absently buffed out a spot that didn’t exist.  It gave her a chance to think about things but nothing rightly in particular.  Finally figuring there was no more time to waste doing essentially nothing she left her room.  A mind was given towards Rei but the woman was already in the hall waiting for her.

This uniform suited her better, as it was constructed in darker colors.  It complimented her skin far kinder than the white and gray mix she had won before; she didn’t look anywhere near as so pale now.  Her armor gleamed, the pieces completed under the folded arms that spoke of agitation.

She still gave the other an appraising look, making no effort to hide it.  It got to Rei; a cocky grin was given to her in return, before she was offered her arm.  Taking it with a smile they walked down the hall to where Ami and Makoto waited, equally dressed, equally armed.

Equally as agitated.  Just as easily for resentment.

“Well ladies.  Shall we go see what sort of nonsense we can get into?”

* * *

Everyone who was anyone was there.

They stood at something close to attention, hands at their sides.  She almost wished for her helmet but it would have looked beyond out of place.  The Lunar army wore theirs to begin with; practical things. Among the throng of nobles a few wore stylish hats, accented with feathers of colorful birds.  Plumes of every color imaginable; either birds really had those colors or they had be delicately and expertly dyed.

Murmurs of the court seemed upbeat and excited, great whispers of how happy people were that the Queen had returned and with it, exciting news.  Everything from the outright destruction of Terra to a bridge being built being the two to talk of the Queen’s rule expanding beyond what it did.  Everything and nothing; talks of the weather, the Princess’ upcoming birthday celebration, the Princess herself. The latest show, fashion, that some noble had a fox tear through their home.

Everything and anything.

A murmur rose as the Princess appeared, on the arm of the Prince.

She frowned.  A gesture shared by the three with her.  He looked clean shaven, dressed in finery.  Someone had even given him back his sword. Meeting Artemis’ eye all he could offer was a gesture that said he had no idea.  Luna could offer nothing more either; at least both Mau looked shocked to see him. Or perhaps them, together like that.

This was not something she liked in the least.  

He caught her eye as they stood in front of them, the Princess babbling pointlessly about something inane.  There was no animosity there at least, but it didn’t mean that she trusted him either. That would remain to be seen, whenever they found out just what the fuck was going on.

The hush that started was quick to spread, so unnatural yet fast.  A quiet had descended, and even the most prone to gossip was quick to shut their trap least incur their neighbor’s wrath.  Unconsciously she felt herself straighten, the creak of leather, the rattle of chain, the protest of plate told her that the others had as well.  The Queen emerged, the gown flowing behind her like absent attendants. Within her grasp she held a broadsword, cradled against the crook of her arm, looking freshly forged so did it gleam.  A hue of silver and gold, she had to admit it looked nice; this must be the sword the records spoke of.

So where was this Army of Gods?

The Queen stopped and soldiers that had snapped to attention remained so, stiff as statues.  They might as well have been statues at this point, not even the slight sway on their feet gave them away.  Her free hand rose, quieting people that were already silent to begin with.

“My dear subjects.  It does my heart well to be back home again.”

A cheer and applause.

“I have not forgotten about you in my travels, yet I have done a great injustice to you all.  So quick was my departure that I never did properly thank my daughter’s guards for saving her life on her brief trip to Earth.  I wish to rectify that immediately, as well as announce the Princess’s betrothal to the Prince of Earth.”

Louder cheers this time.  More applause, thunderous.

“Minako.  As you are the leader of mine daughter’s guards, it is only fitting that I correct my erroneous error of not thanking you for your service in such a trying time.  To think that brigands descended upon you, yet it was your quick thinking that spared the life of my most precious daughter, as well as your companions. Please, step forward.”

She felt eyes on her.  Eyes she did not want. Eyes she did not care for.  It wasn’t brigands; it was the Prince. The very Prince she just handed her daughter over to.  This was oh so incredibly wrong.

_ There is a little lamb lost in dark woods. _

With measured steps she walked forward, keeping her hands free of her weapons despite the overwhelming urge she had to at least grip her sword and still her shaking.  Stopping three paces away she eyed the Queen, drowning in that hypnotic calmness. 

_ It’s surface blazes bright, masking shadows below. _

Kneeling she looked down at the carpet.  It was easier to focus on her breathing. In, out.  In, then out.

“This is the Holy Sword, a thing of incomparable beauty and power.  Graciously, each planet of the Silver Alliance has gifted to me something most near and dear to itself.  Not only its first born daughters, their Princesses that make up my daughter’s court, but something more.  To the far reaches of Pluto I have been, working and toiling to create such a magnificent sword. With this, we shall have peace.  With this, so shall our kingdom last for millennia. I gift this to you, Minako, Princess of Venus, leader of my daughter’s guard, so that you may  _ always  _ defend us and her.”

She heard the gasps just as well as she heard the quiet conversations.  Looking up she met the Queen’s eyes, seeing something akin to that predatory look again.  Her own narrowed, and in the recesses of her mind she swore she heard a voice.

_ “Your lives will be forever bound to that of my daughter’s.  You will die three times in her name, your essence stolen and returned, your dreams ripped from you and given back by her good graces.” _

Her eyes widened in horror.

_ Beneath the shadow of the darkened spire, there is no light, no mercy, only void, and the chaos within. _

“Rise, Minako.  Come, let us taken part in the celebrations.”  A breath.  _ “For you are all fated to die this very night.” _

Somehow she got to her feet.  How, she had no idea. The look of abject horror didn’t seem to matter; the Queen was all smiles.  Cruel smiles, false and unyielding. Numbly she stood there, even when a voice cried out in terror.

“My Queen!  We are under attack!”

A fireball streaked across the sky, shattering a window that was set with some sort of stained glass design.  She couldn’t recall what it was now, but it probably didn’t matter. Maybe it was a forest, or an ocean. Goddess help her why was she thinking on this right now?  It struck, showering pretty glass over people. It struck, showering marble over people. 

It struck, showering death over people.

The screams started at once, the shrieks.  She didn’t pay attention to what anyone else was doing, perhaps caught in a daze that she was quick to snap from.  Rei’s hand on her arm drew her attention back to the now, the now she could control. Makoto’s voice rose above the din, “We gotta get out of here!”

Had they heard?  Did they know?

“This way!”  Ami’s calm voice was not so calm now, pointing where to go while people ran this way and that.  She caught the Princess before she could flee, fixing her with a look. The Prince was there too, and now was as good as time as any.  “Did you know know about this?! Did you lead her here?!”

“I knew nothing, I swear!”

“Minako!  Hurry!” Rei pulled at her arm and she had no choice but to follow as another fireball racked the Palace.  Debris fell faster than she thought was ever possible, great columns tipped over under the lack of structural integrity.  A massive roar deafened them all, forcing them to pause, to cover their ears despite the chaos, and a clawed, no  _ taloned  _ arm, reached out, grasping the open wound in the Palace’s side, and pulled.

A fucking Dragon.

Here, of all places.

Red eyes narrowed at them all, basking with intelligence, superiority.  It’s horned head fit inside easily, uncaring about the shattered marble or bodies of the lucky ones who had gone first.

Out they ran, dragging the Princess and Prince behind them as they went.  Away, that was all that mattered. They a had to get  _ away  _ somehow.  “The shuttles, if we can get to one…”  She heard Ami call out the strategy. It sounded solid enough, the problem of course was that the likelihood of them reaching one.  They would try of course.

“We have been looking for you Master.  You should have told us you were here.”

Those fucking Generals.

This was not the impasse they wanted, this was not the obstacle the wanted to try to get around.  It was taken out of their hands though as men of the Lunar army charged to meet them. She saw Captain Dharius lead the way, his great Martian voice bellowing for all its worth to rally his troops.

“This way!”  The Mercurian screamed and they followed through the growing haze of smoke and dust.  A fire had started somewhere by something. The screams were still there, growing louder at times and fainter in others.  They stumbled, tripping along, but they moved. They  _ moved _ , that had to amount for something, clearing the Palace at last to the outside.

To what could only be called hell.

Men fought.  Men died. Something quicker than her eye moved, engaging more men, leaving more men dead in its wake.  Fires burned away the lawns, the decorations, the flowers. It burned away memories, leaving only scorched earth and ash in its path.

This couldn’t be happening and it was.

And then there was the Dragon.

“Your world teeters on the brink of annihilation.  You will all bear witness to the coming of a new age of destruction.”  So deceptively calm that voice. So clearly it spoke, each word carefully chosen and uttered.

They needed a plan, for there was no way this Dragon would let them go past.  She trusted Ami would figure it out, for it certainly was not going to give them time to do so.  Makoto hefted her spear, taking aim, before throwing it with all her might. It struck, surprisingly.  Just as surprisingly, the Dragon merely rolled its great head, shaking the spear loose to clatter to the ground.  A taloned foot shattered it to pieces, its maw opening for a great intake of breath.

They dived and rolled out of the way as a great plume of fire emerged, searing anything in its path.  The waves of heat scorched unprotected flesh and heated anything metal. Behind blocks of once expertly honed marble they trembled, waiting for the onslaught to be done.

“AMI!  WE NEED A PLAN NOW!”  Rei bellowed at her, they all felt like bellowing at her, diving for cover again and again to avoid certain death.

“The heavens  _ burn _ .”  Fireballs rained down again, there was not going to be an option to hide again.  A talon swiped out but she had no idea at what, only that the screams were out of control, the smoke was choking and thick.

“Minako!  Makoto can use your sword as a lightning rod!  GO!” Was that Rei? Was it Ami? Did it matter?  She dropped the broadsword in favor of her falchion; there was no time for hesitation as she followed with her chain.  Tying the end to it she whirled it quickly in her hands, letting go for it to soar through the air. The indignant sound that followed told her at least she had struck true, followed by the loud crack of thunder.  The sharp flash made her turn away, tackled out of the way as something swiped the space she had been standing in.

Roars.  Screams of human and inhuman nature.  She fought to breathe, looking up at Rei’s grim face.  There was a crash, multiple crashes… things were breaking.  So very many things were falling apart as destruction rained from above, from the heavens, rippling explosions as she heard voices call out, pleas, as she felt warm blood splatter over her.

As she felt her world ending.

As she saw her world  _ die _ .

* * *

  
The explosions still bombarded the Palace and surrounding land, just not as routinely as they had been before.  Really, who in their right mind cared to call it musical in any regard? Who could appreciate the rising crescendo of beats, encouraging all who heard the rhythm to do anything and everything, a frantic tempo that countless danced to under the guise of getting away, far away.  Maybe those that survived this would, but those were far, far away thoughts. 

This was chaos, and chaos was never so simplified. 

Outside they were rearranging the landscape, leaving craters on the wake of what was once seas.  From their conclave nature arose the shadows that sought the living, snuffing out their existence before enough could stab, slash, or let loose a great magical display to banish it back to whence it came.  For every shadowy figure that fell at least two more took its place, proving it to be as futile as this whole existence could have ever been. The Lunar army, for all their prestige and training, were ineffective to do much more than be an utter hinderance.  Every Shadow they had managed to disperse just produced more of them.

They would have done better not to even be there, but this was their home.  She understood the futility of the situation if for that reason alone. 

Her eyes shifted, hearing the muffled sobs finally cease behind her.  She wouldn't turn, not yet, instead remaining where she was at. It could be considered impassive save that it wasn't, nor was it stoic.  Too many tears fell from her eyes for it to be unemotional. The life she knew, that she had forced herself to want and live, was drawing to a close.  If she didn't weep for it, it would cheapen her existence completely.

Daring though, they moved from the growing darkness to the woman beside her, admiring her for who she was.  With her long blonde hair dancing on the breeze that carried the scents of ash and upturned earth. Innocence.

Innocence … shattered.

So much fucking innocence lost.  Their lives were given, unquestionably though they were constantly plagued by them.  They had shed blood, spilled it in excess. They had been hurt, suffering scars both physical and mental.  Scars that would not fade, even in death. It burned, searing their souls in a brand that would resonate for eons just what they had done and what had been done to them.

It was so true.  The deeper the loyalty, the greater the loathing.

The sobs wore on her nerves, nerves that were already frayed.  Her hand was shaking, sending the broadsword in her hand to shake again before she clasped her arm to make it stop.  They couldn’t stay here, it wasn’t safe. Not that there were many other places safe but this was not one of them. “Princess.  We need to go.”

A sob, but it came with a nod.  She’d accept it. Grasping her hand again she pulled her along behind her, picking a pathway through rubble with no real indication as to where they could go.  The options of before were dwindling down as each explosion took down another possible place of fleeting safety and escape. They fortunately met no resistance, neither Shadows nor men blocked their path.  It was just the surface that found their presence revolting now.

It wasn’t easy to breathe and the Princess was slow going, tripping more often than not over her gown.  At this rate she might do better just to haul her up over a shoulder and travel that way. It didn’t help that it was so unnaturally dark too, but wasn’t that just the way it was?

Her mind found it easier to pick out and hold onto little trivial things like that.

It was better than dwelling on the rest.

“Minako?”

“What.”  The reply was terse, jilted.  The tug on her hand got her to stop, looking back at her charge.  It was getting harder to breathe even more so now and the night sky continued to look different, that still dark sky splattered by stars but with a haze.  She knew Ami had been right; the atmosphere on the Moon was being stripped away and with it, their ability to draw in a breath of air.

To live.

“I…” The hesitation was equally as thick, but that’s what happened with so very many truths came out to the light of day.  The Princess swallowed, fidgeting with her torn gown. “I didn’t know … what my mother did to you, to the others.”

No, she supposed she probably didn’t. It told her though that they knew.  They all knew.

They were dead.

“I’m sorry that I kept my writings with the Prince a secret.  It was just… he was… and…”

“It’s alright.”  Perhaps it was forceful, but it didn’t take too much for her to utter the words.  Her booted toe gave the broadsword in hand a slight kick before berating herself for being careless.  It was too easy to slice through and take her toes with it. What a silly thing to care about, losing her toes.

“I… still.  I’m sorry. I … I didn’t know.  He… He told me what happened to him, to his men.  What … what Beryl did.”

“None of us did.”  That’s why they were dead.

_ Goddess… Rei… _

“What’s … what’s going to happen?”

She’d give the fifteen year old that, she at least asked.  Maybe it was better than playing ignorant. “Either the atmosphere will get us, or the rest will.”  They had watched the few shuttles that had taken off once the madness began plummet back to the surface in streaks of fire.  Escape really wasn’t an option. “Suffocation or… well, whatever they plan to do to you.” What was the point of sugar coating this anyway?  They were going to  _ die,  _ it was still being decided  _ how  _ that was going to happen.

“Like… like what they did to him?”

She nodded, releasing a kept exhale.  She was tired, so very tired. It blocked out the stinging reminders of pain.  How she missed that, something that told her at least, she was still alive. Being alive was pointless though, her whole life might as well been.

Save for those moments.  Save for Rei.

“Probably.  You’re valuable in this, somehow.  They’ll probably turn you like they did him and his men.  I don’t really see the point though; we’re fucked so it’s not like there’s anything to rule over.”  When she stopped caring it showed, sending a rock to clatter against whatever structure it had been with a kick.  She almost forgot she was talking to the Princess so brashly until her eyes caught sight of her, looking in barely contained horror.  “Sorry.” It was an apology with no merit and sounded as empty as she felt.

What surprised her though was when the Princess shook her head, daring to take a step closer to her.  At least to be close enough to place an once dainty hand on an once pristine uniform. “No, you’re right Minako.  I… I said a lot of things I never should had about you and the others. But you’re still here, and they would be too if they could.  You’ve… you’ve been loyal despite… despite everything and I-”

She wrenched away, not from the truth but to bring the sword she had been bestowed up in a backhanded swing.  It caught the leaping Shadow solidly though it still snarled at her, claws reached and finding purchase against her body however they could.  The toothy maw snapped, dripping its corruption. Her own teeth were bared, holding the broadsword with both hands to swing at it again, and again, and still more until her shoulders heaved from exhaustion.  

It was dead.

She was still alive.

The sword refused to be tainted, the  _ thing’s  _ essence slid from its surface like water to oil.  The gleaming blade of silver looked far too freshly forged still despite the killing it had done.

Funny that.

Releasing a breath she looked to the heavens.  Goddess help her she never thought anything would ever go like this.  Taking another one she straightened back up only for her legs to feel like they wanted to give out from under her.  On the horizon she saw them, the horde that it was, steadily moving in their direction. 

Escape wasn’t an option, not any more.  This was the inevitable, the reckoning. Everything had run out and all that she was left with was the moment, here and now.  A few moments for breath to be taken, to accept that this was where she was going to die. The nausea she had been fighting ever since the first fireball soared across the sky forced itself to be dealt with.  Without much grace to be had the bile that roiled in her stomach was expelled at her feet.

She felt cold.

“Mi-minako.  I… I don’t want… I don’t want them to take me…”  Oh how broken the whisper was, how loud the plea was that came from the words.  The crescendo of meanings, so bluntly stated but so elegantly formed no matter their crude delivery.

How dare she be so selfish.

How dare she feel such scorn in return.  They were  _ dead _ .  They  _ died  _ for her.  Every. Single.  One of them. Dead.  Ami. Makoto. Her precious fucking Prince.  Rei. None of them wanted to  _ die  _ and here she was, wanting the easy way out.

But she turned all the same to look at her, to really look at her.  This fifteen, nearly sixteen year old girl that she had sworn to protect and defend, just like how she had sworn to protect the others.  This girl that she had bled for, collecting injuries like others did pleasing things. This girl that she despised and loathed for all that had happened because of her, that she had lost because of.

And this girl that her soul was bound to, to be there.  The trade off for abilities she never asked for, never really wanted or had time to hone completely.  What was the benefit to summoning beams of light from her fingertips compared to this servitude? What was the creation of a chain of wrenching light to be able to laugh?

Here she was, asking her for something that she had sworn to prevent.

The Princess knelt before her, looking up at her to continue her pleadings.  The start of another one died on her lips as maybe it was just the expression on her face.  Something like understanding was there, amid the soot and smoke, shining through the dirt and distress.  Slowly the Princess nodded, hands reaching to clutch her free hand. “I’m sorry … to ask you to do this.”

“I live to serve.”  Was all that she could muster beyond a nod in return.    

She stayed kneeling for some time in the remains of the kingdom and what became her home, where people she knew had lived and died.  Where the better times were always tempered by the dire; racism and bigotry and misconceptions. Laughter and love had tried to provide a buffering shield against such things.  She felt sick again, swallowing thickly as she tried to breathe.

Fuck, she was going to  _ die _ .  Goddess help her, she was going to  _ die _ .   _ Alone _ .  Goddess how fair was that?  How was it fair that they had all left her, why did she deserve it to be the one left behind?  To be a witness to their departure? The wallowing self pity tore at her, crying starting anew in hiccuping sobs lacing with bile.  

She threw up again.

Shakily wiping the back of her hand across her mouth she felt some clarity return.  One of the Shadows had touched her, recalling the fight out of the Palace, the frantic directions.  The fights. The hope for escape. The fucking Dragon. The looks on their faces, their lack of parting words… their deaths.  She felt cold, a creeping hand closing around things she needed to live had begun to constrict.

She was going to die.

The sky overhead was losing its sparkle of stars and fires.  It was blacking out as the Shadows rose around her, great bodies blocking out what remained for her to see beyond them.

The blade in her hand proclaimed a red stain on its gleaming surface as she pushed to her feet.  Defiant, she’d at least die on her feet. It was an awkward lurch at first, it went well with her hoarse voice crying out, but she sprinted forward all the same, sword at the ready, to meet...

* * *

  
The same pale lavender eyes that beheld the world in perfect serenity did not change, even now.  Even with it all so very different, her gaze remained calm, as did her posture. One could say that it was an aura that radiated from her very being, an almost hypnotic enchantment that allowed her to do everything she had with so little questions.  

It didn’t matter that things were in ruins, smoking piles of rubble that drifted upwards to the heavens.  So too would she ascend, and so too would her armies of the heavens reign. This was calming, and all true to the plan.

“Serenity.”

The voice of a woman she knew well, very well, sought to draw her from her thoughts.  There was no outward indication she gave towards acknowledgement of this visitor, but she knew the other would know to speak.

“It’s over, Serenity.  Your daughter is dead and so shall your kingdom fall.”  The words were direct, speaking more in everything that was not said, like that ‘I told you so’ which carried in the undercurrents.  It was there, in between the lines of spoken dialogue.

She said nothing, even as the fires flickered and struggled to survive in the waning atmosphere.  Her silence had the effect wanted; her red haired companion left. Still she waited a few more minutes before finally turning to the hooded specter a few paces off.

Facing the other directly, she ignored how the destruction played itself out off the edge of the weapon the other carried.  “Hear me and obey. When I fall, you shall drop your glaive.”

A nod was given and that was all that mattered, turning away to survey her work.  Some would claim her mad, insane… who secured their legacy by destroying all that they had accumulated?  Only her, and secured it was. The other planets were already on the way to utter annihilation; she had personally ensured that.  Even now at the far flung reaches of the system, they were being attacked without hope of survival. The inner planets would be next, and when all was said and done, the only ones who would remember would be her daughter and the lives she had bound together.

Her version of what she wanted them to remember, naturally.  That it wasn’t a joint venture, this blending of the arcane and the divine.  That sorcerous mix between her and Earth hadn’t happened. There was more to it than her daughter could ever hope to discover, and in the end, she would obtain all she had desired.

The atmosphere was nearly gone, thus it was nearly time.  Raising the crystal in her hand she held it aloft, letting it capture the essence of all around her.  So much would change but so much would be possible due to it. To it, she gave herself over, draining her powers accumulated so they could be so transferred.  Just as she had planned, immortality would be hers. It truly did not matter the fashion in how it came about.

The smile was predatory as her gaze closed, crumpling to the ground.  She knew she would be obeyed, one last display of loyalty as, at last, the Silver Millennium fell so it could be reborn millennia later on Earth.

  
_ -Fin _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I never really thought I'd get here yet here I am. When I started this, I had no outline and honestly, flew by the seat of my pants. I had an idea sure, but you could almost say I made a considerable amount of this as I went, and let the story take the twists and turns as it wanted to, without much planning beyond a few things that I really wanted to express somehow through my writing. It became a living, breathing thing, alive in a fashion I suppose. 
> 
> If you’re curious all the ramifications, I invite you to read Recollection, which addresses the modern implications of Hindsight, and by popular vote with myself, I’ll finish the Trilogy so closure for everyone yeahhhhh. Recollection is in no way as long as Hindsight but still, you might like it. Or maybe you won’t. I dunno, I can just say it’s there.
> 
> Future plans: Well, who knows. I didn’t cover everything I probably wanted to in Hindsight but I also don’t think it’s too cool of me to get involved in another … well, however many words this ended up being. At least not without some plans. I have a few ideas to kick around, so we’ll see. I would love to beta for someone or co-write something so hey, maybe someone’ll be like “let’s write Salvasti!” and yeah.
> 
> Things I wish I could fix: some of the spelling errors. I reread this (a lot) and it’s like … there’s a spelling error. There’s another one. But meh, I had a beta for a chapter or two so really, no one to blame for spelling errors. They are there. They exist. And there’s that. You might notice some of them getting fixed as I go through, but it amazes me how much I wrote this in Google Docs and just never realized that I sometimes can’t spell for shit, or that Google Docs just didn’t catch whatever it was.
> 
> Other things I wish I could fix: Minako repeated herself in two different chapters. That’s what you get when you have a long gap of months in-between writing. Oh well. No one mentioned it.
> 
> In no particular order though, I'd like to thank the following:
> 
> Yogg-Saron and its puzzle box, Y’Shaarj, and Il’gynoth for providing wonderfully awesome things to make people question their sanity. Special thanks to Halion and his ever calm voice that I delighted in each and every time I got to hear it.
> 
> Eternalroleplaying: Dude. 
> 
> Sailorsunspot and Thunderfall/Farronheit: Someone seriously tell her that this is done. Both were here for the beginning, I think Thunderfall up to around the early 20s in the chapters. Both are on Tumblr.
> 
> My small Tumblr fanclub of epiisteme, deadpoolfan1986, armysonemeu for the inspiration/likes when I’d post some update as to where I was at. Thank you; I really appreciate it.
> 
> Yangshebang/lady-tsukin0: I hope this helps to inspire you to finish your own story.
> 
> Hookedonreading on FF.net: I really wish you’d register an account but I get it too. Thank you for the kind words and I can always tell when you’re back on reading what has happened from before.
> 
> Everyone else: Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews. There’s few things better than getting a notice where someone followed or favorited it, or left a review. Unless it is a completely pointless flame. Which in that case, flames can go drown in a fire :)


End file.
